El despertar de la mariposa
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Cuando la vida de las Halliwell parece haber tomado buen rumbo, viejos problemas vuelven para atormentarlas. Las mentiras nunca son buenas consejeras y siempre salen a la luz. Lo unico que queda es esperar que las consecuencias, no sean demasiado graves.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda queridas y queridos compañeros, ¡He aquí la segunda parte de la gran obra maestra...(Secuela del fic "Una nueva familia")! Ok, ok, no tanto pero si nosotras no nos creemos el cuento, ¿Quién?...¿Nosotras?...sí, dije nosotras. Para los ávidos (o menos distraídos) que alcanzaron a captar de que había una segunda parte y de que ésta venía con co autora incorporada, no es una sorpresa, pero para las cabezas de pollo habitantes en la luna...he de presentarles a mi amiga, a la maestra, (léase con voz de artista en el escenario) a la increíble, ¡bellaHerms22! Quien estará aquí maquinando conmigo hasta el fin de la temporada (no desesperen y aprendan a quererla, que será tan larga como la primera...ups). Asi que, suelto el micrófono, me doy media vuelta y se las dejo, ¡Adelante bella!**

**Hola! No se asusten, mi compañera solo esta un pokito exaltada (comprendanla, es buena… o algo asi, en fin) En realidad me estan poniendo presion para q m presente y yo pensaba pasar d eso, pero ya q estamos aca. Dejenme decirles q escribo mi saludo con la chica aca al lado mio distrayendome, asi q si no entienden, es su culpa!**

**Espero q m tngan paciencia y q aprendan a kererme (sera eso posible?) Como sea, me encanta esta historia, siempre lo hizo y coescribirla me fascina aun mas. No se si lo recuerden pero tuve la suerte d escribir algunas escenas la temporada pasada, espero q les hayan gustado. Ahhhhhhhhhh, ya kiero llegar a esa parte! Les dije q estoy loca? Ok, ya voy devolviendo el mic a mi compa antes d ahuyentarlos a todos… Todo tuyo!**

**Gracias Val, pero eso de ser yo quien distrae...no sé, no sé...¡Pero bueno! Volviendo a lo nuestro, les doy la anticipada bienvenida a: Viiry, vane-chan6, Daniie Armstrong, DyegoHalliwel, British Cigarette, beast girl halliwell, girls230889, NUAJava, AnnaHalliwell, Rochelle Kuchiki, latinbeauty008, Primrose Darcy y a todos los demás que leían antes y nunca se presentaron (que espero poder conocer ahora) y a todos los que se vayan integrando en el camino, ¡Luz, cámara, acción!**

**Ahí viene el dos! (esa fui yo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Las épicas gradas de la escuela estaban perfectamente decoradas para la honorable ceremonia que se estaba realizando ese jueves en la tarde. Una vez más, los cuartos años estaban finalizando su ciclo escolar antes de dar otro gran paso en su vida, algo más allá, ya fuese universidad, trabajo, viajes o cualquier cosa que los niños hubiesen decidido hacer para su futuro.

La Subdirectora Ramírez se encontraba en el escenario dando el discurso, en reemplazo de la Directora Smith, mientras que Peterson ocupaba el papel de la primera, debido a las mismas razones. La lista de chicos y chicas ansiosos por recibir su diploma, había empezado a correr hacía un rato, hasta que, finalmente, llegó el nombre que un grupo en especial llevaba esperando quizás, toda la vida.

― Phoebe Marie Halliwell Bennett. ―pronunció Ramírez, alto y claro, y dejando entrever cierto orgullo en su voz y su expresión.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la chica, sin poder creer que en realidad ese momento hubiese llegado, y sin dudarlo, se levantó con un gracioso salto que hizo reír a algunas personas, antes de salirse totalmente del protocolo y llegar corriendo hasta el escenario en donde recibió una mirada de: "Phoebe siempre será Phoebe" de parte de las dos maestras más influyentes de su vida.

― Capitana del equipo de voleibol, campeón de todos los torneos en los que ha participado...

Peterson tomó una de las cintas que Camille Moore tenía en una bandeja, y Phoebe agachó la cabeza para dejar que se la pusiera. "Golden School, 2012" se leía en la cinta dorada con letras rojas.

― Graduada con honores en comportamiento y calificaciones, que a pesar de no haber sido siempre consistentes, deben ser reconocidas, sobretodo cuando se mejora para llegar a la excelencia, en lugar de mantenerse en la cómoda mediocridad.

Phoebe sonrió con algo de vergüenza, al escuchar aquello, y Peterson tomó uno de los diplomas que Cristy (amiga de Camille, las chicas que alguna vez habían chantajeado a Piper), tenía en otra bandeja. La titular y la maestra posaron junto a Phoebe para la foto escolar, mientras que la voz de Ramírez seguía hablando.

― Además debo anunciarles que es un agrado para mi, entregarle el premio a la dedicación y la consistencia a esta alumna que supo enfrentar todas las adversidades y logró salir adelante, a pesar de ellas. ―le dijo desde el corazón, mirándola a los ojos y recibiendo una sonrisa sincera de vuelta― Por todos los triunfos que ha liderado para esta escuela durante su estadía en ella, la Golden School desea retribuírselo con la entrega del Eureka!

Phoebe abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer su mandíbula, mirando con incredulidad a sus profesoras mientras Peterson le entregaba una escultura pequeña, de no más de diez centímetros con un oso dorado que, además de ser la mascota del colegio, era parte de la bandera del estado de California. No podía creer que era digna de merecer aquél premio tan importante, el mismo que Prue y Piper habían ganado en su oportunidad. Definitivamente le costaba creer que estuviera al nivel de dos personas tan maravillosas.

Olvidándose de las recomendaciones que había recibido para que no se le corriera el maquillaje, lloró de todas formas y se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que más apoyo le había dado en la escuela durante todos esos años.

― Felicitaciones Halliwell, siempre supe que podías hacerlo. ―le dijo Peterson dejando caer un par de lágrimas también, orgullosa de aquella niña a la que había visto caer de lo más alto, solamente para volver a subir.

― ¡Mamá! ―escuchó gritar desde algún lugar frente a ella, y al mirar, pudo ver a sus niños agitar sus manos, mientras sus hermanas intentaban detenerlos en su esfuerzo por correr hasta ella.

― "Estoy bien". ―les moduló, despejándose las lágrimas que los habían preocupado y les sopló un beso al aire.

Desde ahí podía ver a su padre aplaudir orgulloso, y a Paola a su lado, cargando a Alex en su cadera. Sophia estaba en los brazos de su padrino Leo, quien estaba al lado de Piper, y Matthew en los de su padrino Andy, quien se situaba junto a Prue. Además de ellos, también estaban Paige, Glenn, Sam, Jane, George y como sorpresa, Katrina.

El fotógrafo tomó las fotografías correspondientes, al igual que con todos los demás chicos, mientras que Víctor y Katrina tomaban las propias. Phoebe bajó del estrado y se abrazó con el compañero que venía tras de ella antes de volver a sentarse, haciendo una seña para atrás, pidiéndole así a Sophia y Matthew que se quedaran tranquilos. Sonrió y echó su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados, murmurando un: "Sí, lo hice".

Al fin había podido graduarse, incluso después de tantas veces en las que pensó que no lograría hacerlo. Había sido una alumna brillante hasta la enfermedad de su abuela, y había perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a serlo luego de su muerte. Pero lo había hecho, y había sido por ellos. Por Piper, por Matthew y por el recuerdo de su pequeña, a la que incluso había nombrado para asegurarse de no olvidar: Patience. En ese momento de alegría, un pequeño pedacito de su corazón le dolía por el recuerdo de la bebé que no llegó a conocer, la extrañaba y la necesitaba ahí, gritando por ella junto a los demás, pero tenía perfectamente claro de que se encontraba arriba junto a su madre y su abuela, las tres juntas clamando por su nombre y susurrándole un "Bien hecho", aunque no pudiese oírlas.

Dos años atrás, llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, parecía no más que un sueño imposible. Le había costado mucho dejar a sus niños al cuidado de terceros, muchísimo más cuidarlos sin ayuda de Katrina ni Prue en la escuela, pero Leo, Piper, Paige, Glenn y Peterson habían sido un apoyo gigantesco. Había recuperado su vida social sana, vuelto a tomar las riendas de su vida y logrado recuperar casi toda su autoestima de nuevo. Incluso, había conseguido amigas nuevas y recobrado todo el respeto que alguna vez le habían tenido y que perdió por estúpida.

No había sabido nada de Hackett en todo ese tiempo, ni una sola palabra, y tampoco era que hubiese preguntado por él, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza que ese energúmeno. Como por ejemplo, el cumpleaños número dos de sus bebés en marzo pasado, o el tercer día de la madre que iba a celebrar ese domingo, el aniversario de muerte de Patience. La vida era buena, si se enfocaba en la parte bella. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Todo marchaba de maravilla, y desde donde estaba, aún podía sorprenderse gratamente ante la visita de Katrina a California, la cual no se esperaba hasta unos días más.

No se dio cuenta de que, mientras pensaba, la lista había seguido avanzando y todos sus compañeros ya habían sido felicitados.

― Con esto, queremos decir adiós, queridos alumnos. Gracias por formar parte de la gran familia de la Golden School.

Hubo aplausos, y al fin los chicos tuvieron la instancia de desordenarse. Se abrazaron amigos, compañeros, dándose besos, deseándose suerte y recordando que al día siguiente iban a volver a verse para el baile final.

― ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Al fin te graduaste! ―exclamó Prue extasiada, corriendo a abrazarla antes que todos los demás― Estoy orgullosa de ti, pequeña.

― No llores, ―rió Phoebe igual de emocionada― dijiste que el maquillaje iba a correrse.

Prue le dio un manotazo amigable y le besó la frente antes de soltarla y sostener el premio de su hermana, ya que de atrás, Sophia y Matthew venían corriendo hasta lanzarse a pasos lentos y torpes a las piernas de su madre.

― ¡Hola! ―les saludó ésta, agachándose para tomarlos a ambos en brazos; estaban pesados, pero ya tenía costumbre― ¿Vieron el oso que le dieron a mamá? ―preguntó mientras Prue se los enseñaba.

― ¡Sí! ―respondió Matthew también sonriendo, contagiado por el ambiente que se vivía en el lugar.

― Se llama Teddy. ―le explicó Sophia a su hermanito, mientras los demás se preguntaban por qué todos los niños nombran así a los osos.

― Sí, ―asintió Phoebe― se llama Teddy.

― Felicitaciones amor, ―le dijo Víctor, abrazándola y recibiendo a Sophia de paso, para quitarle un peso de encima― te veías hermosa allá arriba y tu discurso fue magnífico. Año tras año, mis hijas destacándose en su clase, ¿Qué más podría esperar de las hijas de Patty? ―preguntó mirándolas a todas con profundo orgullo.

― Vas a tener que esperar dos más esta vez. ―le dijo Piper, refiriéndose a Paige.

― Claro. ―suspiró ésta sin querer ahondar demasiado en el tema. No es que ella también fuese a recibir el tan ansiado premio.

El resto de los amigos y familia siguieron saludándola, y en pocos minutos, los flashes eran lo único que se veía en el lugar. Phoebe se tomó fotos con todo el mundo: profesores, amigos, compañeros, hermanos, etc., antes de que fuera tiempo de irse de regreso a casa en donde tendrían una gran cena en su honor.

― ¡Vamos tortuga! ―gritó Katrina apenas tuvo tiempo para hablar con ella― ¡Carrera al auto!

― ¡Vamos a ver quién es la tortuga! ―respondió Phoebe en tono de apuesta, quitándose los tacones y dejándolos en el pasto, yendo rápidamente tras ella.

Piper negó sonriendo, recogiendo los zapatos de Phoebe mientras detrás de ella iban Matthew, Alex y Sophia dispuestos a unirse al juego, por lo que Leo, Glenn, Prue y Andy salieron a toda marcha para asegurarse de que no les pasara nada.

― Tor...tu...ga... ―se burló Phoebe jadeando, viendo a su amiga llegar un par de segundos después.

― No... es... justo... ―se quejó Katrina tratando de respirar bien― tú vas...a ka...ra...te...

― Debiste pensarlo antes. ―argumentó su amiga sacándole la lengua.

― Ok, orden en la corte. ―les pidió Prue, cargando a Alex casi de cabeza por petición del mismo ― A los autos y a casa, la hora de comer de los niños pasó hace media hora y si no se han dado cuenta, es porque han estado jugando pero van a empezar a quejarse si no nos apuramos.

― Sí, tienes razón. ―dijo Paige, con Matthew y Sophia colgados a sus piernas― muy entretenidos.

El grupo se rió mientras cada padre recuperaba a sus bebés, y el resto se organizaba para volver a casa. Phoebe, Katrina, Sophia, Matthew, Leo y Piper se subieron al jeep que había pasado a ser de la primera de la lista en el momento en el que a Piper y Prue les había llegado uno de regalo para sus graduaciones de la escuela y de fotografía, respectivamente.

― ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Phoebe a Katrina, aún emocionada por su presencia.

― Quería darte una sorpresa, pero el paseo a Luisiana todavía cuenta. ―le aseguró, jugando con los pequeños a quienes amaba por igual, a pesar de ser solamente madrina de Sophia.

― Claro que sí cuenta, ―resolvió Phoebe― tenemos que disfrutar nuestras vacaciones, apenas tenemos tres meses para vernos y no vamos a desperdiciarlos.

En el auto de atrás, Prue iba junto a Andy, Sam, Glenn y Paige. Era un auto nuevo que su padre le había regalado un año atrás cuando terminó sus estudios de fotografía, y ella lo había tenido que aceptar ya que el Toyota simplemente había dejado de funcionar, a pesar de lo mucho que le había costado despedirse de él. Los chicos iban conversando algo de baseball, mientras que la mente de Prue volaba a otra dirección. Estaba increíblemente feliz con su vida y la de sus hermanas en el último tiempo: Piper había terminado su educación y entrado a la universidad, pero lo más importante era que estaba casi cien por ciento curada, lo único que imposibilitaba cerrar esa etapa era la cronicidad de su enfermedad, pero su fuerza era mucho más que esa condición.

No podía dejar de sonreír por ello, y tampoco por el hecho de que Phoebe hubiese logrado tan importante meta, y sobretodo, ganado el galardón más importante de la escuela. Sentía que el gran apoyo de los adultos en su vida, le había ayudado mucho a ayudarlas a ellas, pero si habían logrado todo eso, era principalmente por sí mismas.

Su relación con Andy iba viento en popa, sus estudios de fotografía ya los había terminado y por ahora no tenía más que esperar dos años y sacar su título en historia para decirle adiós a la universidad para siempre.

― Paige, tu club de fans encontró tu limosina. ―dijo Prue, indicándole hacia adelante la ventana trasera del jeep, en donde Matt y la pequeña Piper le hacían muecas amistosas.

Paige sonrió, si bien no se llevaba tan bien con su familia últimamente, sus sobrinos y Alex alimentaban su alma y reavivaban su espíritu cada vez que los tenía cerca.

A los pocos minutos, todos habían llegado a la casa y mientras los adultos organizaban los últimos detalles, los chicos cuidaban a los niños y las chicas se ponían algo más cómodo que lo que llevaban puesto.

Piper permanecía encerrada en su habitación, ya que en unos pocos minutos se celebraría una cena familiar en honor a Phoebe y todos estarían allí para ello, pero lo importante para ella, era que Leo estaría allí. Llevaban ya, dos años de relación ininterrumpida sin contar sus intermitencias anteriores, y si bien, Piper había pasado por algunos bajos durante su recuperación, las cosas podrían clasificarse como estupendas.

Se miró en el espejo que estaba contra la pared y pudo comprobar que una amplia sonrisa permanecía dibujada en su rostro. Feliz era una palabra demasiado chica para definirla. La imagen que veía ahora de sí misma la seguía sorprendiendo. Todavía le costaba creer cómo habían cambiado las vidas de todos en ese tiempo, pero sobretodo la de ella. Durante el lapso de los últimos dos años, había aprendido a amarse y aceptarse con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Había hallado la forma de perdonarse a sí misma por todo lo que se había hecho y por el daño que les había ocasionado a los demás. Pero por encima de todo, había entendido que ella merecía ser feliz, tanto como el resto.

Acababa de terminar su primer año de universidad y esperaba el paso de las próximas semanas para empezar a transitar un nuevo camino. Después de toda una vida, el sueño de poner su restaurante propio no había claudicado, por lo que, mientras estudiaba administración de empresas, también había decidido asistir a un Instituto de gastronomía en esta nueva etapa y sacar su titulo de chef. A veces se reía de su elección porque le resultaba irónico después de todo lo sucedido, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? El ser chef era una parte determinante de su ser, algo que la distinguía y en lo que tenía talento natural. Y también sentía que era algo que hacía por si misma. Era algo que ella quería y que nadie le había impuesto. Sí, su abuela siempre decía que tenía un don para la cocina, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos suyo.

Se acomodó la ropa por vigésima vez frente al espejo, comprobando que se veía bien. Una vez más pensó en Leo. Nunca había creído que se iba a enamorar, mucho menos de esa forma pero así se sentía: locamente enamorada de ese chico rubio de ojos celestes y con la sonrisa más linda del mundo. Leo era todo lo que ella alguna vez había soñado y más. No le alcanzaban las palabras para expresar lo que sentía y tampoco necesitaba hacerlo: la persona que la viera sonreír, sabría lo que sentía su corazón.

― ¡Piper! ―la voz de Phoebe provenía de la planta baja― ¡Deja ya de babear por tu príncipe azul y baja de una vez! Estamos esperándote y creo que ya te hemos dicho que te ves hermosa tal y como estás. No hagas que las demás nos sintamos desdichadas.

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hermana, de paso se preguntó desde cuando usaba palabras como "desdichadas" para referirse a algo.

― ¡Ya bajo! ―le avisó con otro grito, menos fuerte pero bien emitido; no quería poner a prueba el buen humor de ningún habitante de la casa, por lo que abandonó su habitación en ese mismo instante.

La planta baja era un caos. Mientras Prue le daba los últimos toques a la mesa del comedor y terminaba de acomodar la vajilla; Sam por su parte, quien se había ofrecido de entrada a ayudar porque sabía que las cosas se les irían de las manos, ponía en su lugar las ultimas sillas que habían agregado a la mesa, debido a la cantidad de comensales asistentes al evento. Contando a las seis personas que vivían allí, debían sumar a Víctor, Paola y Alex, a Andy, George y Jane, y los amigos infaltables, Sam, Leo, Kat y Glenn: bajo ninguna circunstancia, organizar una cena para dieciséis personas, era un trámite fácil.

Al mismo tiempo, Phoebe se encontraba en el living, ahora transformado en sector de juegos de los mellizos, léase: campo de batalla, con sus hijos, tratando de darles una charla explicativa sobre modales en una ocasión tan importante.

― Y deben permanecer en sus asientos hasta que la cena acabe, ¿Entendido? No quiero nada de berrinches jovencitos, ¿Me han escuchado? ―decía con tono firme, en cuclillas delante de ellos, para estar a su altura.

― ¿Quién bañara primero a Teddy, mamá? ―preguntó Sophia, quien de los dos era la más dominante y quien solía expresarse por ambos.

― ¿Puedo ser yo, mami? ―siguió Matt. Obviamente, ninguno de los niños estaba escuchando a Phoebe.

― Teddy no necesita bañarse, niños. Lo único que necesita es que ustedes se comporten esta noche, ¿De acuerdo?

― Nosotros tampoco debemos bañarnos. ―apuntó Sophia ante eso― A Matt no le guta bañarse.

― No, no me guta. ―la secundó el niño, entusiasmado ante la idea.

― Deben bañarse, no pueden estar sin bañarse, no después de todo lo que hacen en el día.

― Mejor jugamos con él, Matty. Hay que buscar a Alex ―le explicó Sophia, conversando animadamente con su hermano.

― Alex tampoco se bañara. Será divetido. ―asintió éste y su madre comprobó que, ahora sí, sus hijos habían dejado de prestarle atención y para reafirmarlo se alejaron hacía un rincón y siguieron hablando en un idioma que nadie mas que ellos y Alex parecían entender.

― Niños… ―suspiró derrotada, sabiendo que tendría que pensar una muy buena excusa para lograr que esos dos volvieran a bañarse con gusto.

― Quiero ver como solucionas esto. ―le dijo Piper riéndose mientras bajaba las escaleras y se paraba a su lado.

― No le veo la gracia. ―respondió Phoebe sacándole la lengua.

― Yo si. ―aseguró, recibiendo por esto un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de su hermana.

Una vez que todos los invitados hubieron llegado, la cena dio comienzo. No era completamente formal ni tranquila, tal y como Phoebe pretendía, pero era una cena en la que estaban todos sus seres queridos y quienes habían estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, lo que le agradó mucho más. Todos hablaban a la vez, todos reían de cosas sin sentido. Todos se sentían en familia.

― ¿Así que a Luisiana? ―preguntó Víctor― ¿A quién le pediste permiso?

― ¿Tenía que pedir permiso? ―repreguntó Phoebe, sin saber si mirarlo a él o a Prue; aún le costaba saber a quién tenía que rendirle cuentas.

― Claro que sí. ―contestó Prue― Siempre tienes que pedir permiso.

― Ya soy una adulta no tengo por qué... ―intentó defenderse. La situación se estaba empezando a poner tensa.

― Todavía tienes diecisiete años, y hasta los veintiuno serás menor de edad. ―le corrigió Víctor sin dejarla terminar.

― Como sea, ―le detuvo Phoebe de inmediato, tratando de no comenzar una discusión en su gran noche, menos con Katrina presente― si vas a hacer una escena de "padre yo, hija tu" hazlo después, cuando los niños estén en la cama. ―le advirtió con seriedad, odiaba cuando la trataban como una niña frente a ellos, le quitaban todo signo de autoridad, ¿Cómo podía hacerles frente si delante de ellos, la estaban castigando?

― Hablando de viajes... ―continuó Paola, tratando de desviar el tema y desarmar las tres caras molestas de Phoebe, Víctor y Prue― ¿Cuándo dijiste que te ibas, Piper?

― En dos días. ―respondió mientras cortaba la carne que ella misma había preparado.

― ¿Que viaje? ―saltó Paige de inmediato― ¿Dos días?, ¿De qué están hablando?

― ¿No te había contado? ―preguntó Piper distraída― En dos días Leo y yo salimos a España. Paige, estoy segura de que te lo había dicho antes.

― ¿Qué...? ―logró emitir Paige, quien hizo una mueca de profundo rencor y se detuvo al final de la frase― ¿Sabes qué?, Olvídalo.

― Lo siento, de verdad creí que te había dicho, ¿Cómo no iba a contarte algo así? Se me tiene que haber ido entre los trámites y, de verdad, perdón. ―se disculpó Piper realmente avergonzada, mientras Paige hacía un gesto de desinterés y el resto seguía cambiando el tema para evitar la segunda pelea de la noche.

Después de largas charlas menos comprometedoras y más que nada sobre la vida de Kat, y algunas banalidades, el momento llegaba al final.

― Ok, enanos cayendo. ―dijo Prue al ver a Matthew, Alex y Sophia bostezando pesadamente, fingiendo jugar animadamente con sus juguetes solamente para no ser mandados a dormir.

― Creo que mejor llevo a Alex a casa, si quieren se van más tarde. ―dijo Paola a Víctor y Leo, levantándose de la mesa para recoger a su hijo en brazos, quien de inmediato se arrimó a ella.

―No, creo que vamos todos, fue un día largo para la mayoría y es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

― Prue, ayuda. ―pidió Phoebe, poniéndose de pie junto a su hermana para recoger a los somnolientos mellizos que balbuceaban que querían jugar más.

― Es hora de dormir, ―les explicó Prue― todos vamos a dormir, ¿Ven a Alex, Leo, Paola y al abuelo? También van a dormir.

― ¿Teddy va a dormir? ―preguntó Alex desde lejos, restregándose los ojitos con ambos puños.

Phoebe rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente, para finalmente cambiar su actitud a una más amable y asentir.

― Nosotros también vamos entonces. ―dijeron Jane y George― Pero déjennos ayudarlas a despejar un poco la mesa.

Luego de discutir entre "déjame ayudar" y "no se preocupen, váyanse", la casa se había quedado vacía otra vez, dejando solamente a las cuatro hermanas y a los dos hermanos pequeños dentro de ella.

― Ustedes lleven a los niños a dormir, se nota que están agotados. ―dijo Piper, dirigiéndose a Phoebe y a Prue― Paige y yo limpiamos aquí.

― Yo no quiero limpiar. ―se quejó la más pequeña.

― Todas tenemos que ayudar Paige, la única que tiene derecho a no hacer nada es Phoebe y solamente porque es su fiesta. ―respondió la mayor, poniendo orden.

― ¿Acaso alguna vez fue distinto? ―refunfuño Paige por lo bajo, en un susurro demasiado audible.

― ¿Qué es lo que insinúas Paige? ―preguntó Prue, perdiendo un poco la paciencia ante su actitud, aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido durante la cena.

― Nada, olvídalo… Limpiemos esto de una vez porque quiero irme a dormir. ―fue su respuesta mientras juntaba los platos y los cubiertos haciendo más ruido del necesario, entrechocando unos con otros.

Prue estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Phoebe la tomó del brazo al notar aquello, y con una seña la obligó a subir las escaleras. Podrían conversar en otro momento.

Una vez terminada la tortura de la limpieza, Paige no tuvo ningún otro impedimento para irse de una vez a su habitación. Se sentía frustrada, enojada y hasta un poco alterada. Esta situación se repetía desde hacía dos años. Dos años en los que para ella todo había cambiado, pero el resto parecía no notarlo.

Recordaba aquél día en el campamento como un punto de quiebre en su vida. Un punto de inflexión.

El momento en el que Piper le confirmaba que le habían mentido seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza como un recordatorio constante de que sus hermanas y ella no estaban al mismo nivel. Que ellas eran tres y que de este lado solo había una. Y quizás, aquella muestra de diferencia entre ellas hubiese sido fácil de superar. Fácil, si es que no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron: traicionarla.

Una doble traición. Una mentira suplantando otra.

Posiblemente habría estado enojada unos días y luego lo hubiese olvidado todo, como siempre: pero esta vez no. Solo hizo falta un descuido por parte de ellas y estar en el momento justo para escuchar a hurtadillas, para saber que le seguían mintiendo, que la falta de confianza en ella seguía siendo una constante, que esa barrera que había pedido con todo su ser que fuera destruida, aun permanecía ahí, más alta que nunca.

Desde ese día todo había cambiado. Había pasado de ser la dulce niña que siempre encontraba razones en todo para ser feliz, a ser una persona mucho más retraída. Menos alegre. Más hostil. No es que anduviera todo el día buscando peleas, o que estuviera de mal humor todo el tiempo, sino que era un cambio prolongado, algo que se podría atribuir fácilmente a la madurez e incluso a todos los problemas que habían tenido que pasar aquel año. Y eso era lo que más la molestaba: que nunca nadie le hubiese preguntado el porqué de su cambio. Todos lo aceptaban como algo natural, todos lo explicaban como un hecho propio de la adolescencia.

Solo con los mellizos se lograban ver atisbos de la verdadera Paige, o mejor dicho, de la Paige de siempre. Ellos eran su contacto con su niño interior, decían todos. Ellos eran los únicos que no la habían traicionado, entendía ella.

Había dejado de ser la hermana menor de sus tres hermanas, para pasar a ser una persona que desconfiaba de las verdaderas intenciones que ellas tenían. Dejó de buscar abrazos, mimos, palabras de aliento en ellas. Dejó de buscar el sentido de familia. Ya no le interesaba.

Fuera como fuera, algo en su interior le decía que ese año las cosas cambiarían, que ese año por fin lograría descifrar todos los secretos que aún no había podido y se había empeñado en descubrir los últimos dos años desde que había escuchado a Phoebe y Piper hablar.

Algo le decía que junto a ello, iban también a conocer a una nueva Paige.

* * *

><p><strong>bH22: Sigue alguien ahi? D vdd espero q si, xq no creo haber pasado mas d dos meses ideando esto para q nadie lo lea no? (Esa es mi manera indiscreta de pedir q dejen rrs, jajaj)<strong>

**HMB: Bueno, así un lindo comienzo...más o menos...pero saben que conmigo nada dura tanto tiempo bien y la más mínima situación puede convertirse en el más intenso caos. Y ahora somos dos, ¡Afírmense!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Ya no soy una niña

**Val: Hola gente! Aca estoy de vuelta. Una semana después (aunque algunas no lo crean) y con cap nuevo. Me encanto saber que la mayoria de ustedes seguien ahí, al pie del cañon, esperando x esta segunda temporada. Ojala sigan ahí hasta el final, y nos tngan la paciencia suficiente, (lo cual es mucho decir). Le doy el pase a mi compañera que esta ansiosa x hablarles, Besossss. **

**HalliwellMB: ¿Quien no sabe que hoy no es martes, ah? Siento ataque directo hacia mi persona. Bueno queridos fic-lectores, los saco de ésta pelea que no les incumbe y les presento el primer cap oficial del fic. Espero que les guste, trabajamos mucho en ésto y bueno...a su criterio queda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

**Ya no soy una niña...**

En la habitación de Prue, ésta y Sam mantenían la misma conversación que llevaban teniendo desde hacia dos años atrás: irse a vivir con Andy.

― No tengo idea qué voy a responderle. ―dijo Prue tirándose el cabello, frustrada.

― Más te vale que lo sepas pronto porque no puedes seguir evitándolo, Prue. ―le aconsejó su amiga, mientras tomaba la última galleta del plato.

― Lo sé, ya le he inventado tres excusas para no salir con él, ―suspiró agotada― y te aseguro que el tema principal de conversación hubiese sido este.

― No entiendo que ganas con evitarlo. – Resopló Sam sinceramente.

― ¿Más tiempo? ―se preguntó a sí misma, no convencida de ello― No quiero decirle que no otra vez Sam... me da miedo que… me da miedo que piense que no quiero estar con él. –dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, derrotada.

― El tiempo es relativo porque en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo, a menos que quieras terminar con él de verdad, y tu no quieres eso, ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?

― Cierto. ―bufó, llevando su mano al plato de galletas, solamente para encontrarlo vacío― ¡Oye!

― No intentes cambiar de tema Prudence Halliwell, te conozco demasiado bien como para que funcione. Ademas, no entiendo por qué tienes que decirle que no. -el tono de voz de Sam, siempre alegre, cambió a uno más profundo, más serio. Un cambio palpable en su personalidad en el último tiempo.

― Porque...―cerró sus libros, los tiró al piso y se levantó del suelo, solo para echarse de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando al techo― me da miedo aceptar, ¿Qué pasa si nada es como pensamos? ―susurró, afirmándose con fuerza a su almohada― ¿Y si no queremos seguir juntos después de esto? ¿Si terminamos enterrándolo todo por una mala decisión?

Se notaba que estaba profundamente insegura de ese paso, o mejor dicho muy asustada. Prue siempre necesitaba manejarse sobre terreno seguro, y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Sam meditó dos segundos, antes de responder.

― ¿Y qué pasa si todo es precisamente como lo soñaron?, ¿Si incluso los lleva a dar un paso más?, ¿Si es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar en tu vida? ―se acercó hacia su amiga, sentándose frente a ella. Tomó sus manos con fuerza y tiró de ellas para hacerla sentar y, de esa forma, mirarla a los ojos― Mira Prue, sé que es un paso muy grande, y que parece que no estás lista para darlo, pero...lamentablemente, nunca estarás cien por ciento lista, ni cien por ciento segura. Solo tienes que tomar la oportunidad que se te presenta y hacerla perfecta. Puede que las cosas salgan mal, o puede que no, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes, y te aseguro que, es mil veces mejor intentar y fallar, a nunca haberlo intentado.

Sam le sonrió de forma sincera al terminar su discurso y Prue le devolvió otra completamente agradecida por su gesto. Sam siempre sabía que decir y nunca cambiaría.

― Tienes toda la razón y sí, también lo he pensando. ―asintió aún nerviosa, mordiéndose los labios. Su amiga le había dado otra perspectiva, pero eso no quitaría tan fácil sus preocupaciones― ¿Pero, qué va a pasar con las chicas?, ¿Los niños?, ¿Voy a dejarlos solos para irme con Andy? -comenzaba a desesperarse otra vez.

― No quiero sonar dura pero, en algún momento, será hora de vivir tu propia vida y, puede que ese momento ya haya llegado. Además, tampoco es como si te fueras a vivir a la otra punta del país, Prue. Seguirás viéndolas regularmente, solo que dormirás en otro lugar.

― Dormir en otro lugar. ―repitió Prue, tapándose la cara con las manos― ¿Dormir en otro lugar? Dormir con Andy, vivir con Andy...empezar algo con él, algo que... –dejó la frase a mitad de camino para sincerarse― Creo que siempre he creído que sin mí las chicas no pueden pero... parece que siempre he sido yo la que no ha podido separarse de ellas.

― Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Creo que son como una sola unidad, dependen las unas de las otras. Pero eso no puede ser así siempre, en algún momento van a tener que realizar cada una su camino. No te digo que vaya a ser fácil, menos después de todo lo que han pasado juntas pero, ¿No te parece este un buen momento para empezar?

Sam sabía que ese era el punto que debía dejarle bien en claro a Prue: nunca encontraría mejor momento que este.

― La verdad no. ―resolvió complicada― Pero creo que nunca será un buen momento...tengo que intentarlo, a la larga, ellas también tienen derecho a valerse por si mismas y sé que lo harán bien. Siempre lo han hecho bien... ―suspiró pesadamente― Le diré que sí a Andy, pero no me pidas que no esté asustada. ―susurró con los ojos vidriosos, esperando por su abrazo.

― Claro que no te lo diré, estás en todo tu derecho de estar asustada. El único derecho que no tienes, es a no intentar ser feliz.

― Gracias. ―dijo apretando los labios, sin sentirse capaz para decir nada más. Estaba aterrada, pero quería empezar una nueva vida con él, a pesar de todo lo que eso significaba.

En tanto, en el cuarto de al lado, Phoebe seguía llena de cartas y papeles sobre la cama, tratando de tomar la mejor decisión con respecto a su universidad. Durante la tarde había cambiado de "No iré" a "Si iré", al menos un millón de veces, y apenas podía concentrarse con todo el ruido que Sophia y Matthew estaban haciendo con el computador, pero no iba a mandarlos abajo, quitarles el juego o encargárselos a alguien más, eran su responsabilidad.

― Hija, por favor, bájale a eso. ―le pidió parándose para acomodar los parlantes, mientras la niña parecía haberse aburrido por el simple hecho de su intervención, e ido a jugar otra cosa.

Volvió a sentarse a mirar las cartas como si fueran a decirle algo, cuando vio a Sophia acercarse al borde de la cama y mirar los papeles con curiosidad.

― ¿Tarea? ―preguntó con un dedito sobre su boca, a sabiendas de que cada vez que su mamá decía "Tarea" o "Prueba" tenía que guardar silencio y dejarla en paz un rato.

Phoebe sonrió, ¿Cómo podía renunciar a todo el esfuerzo que hacía por esa carita? Claro que estudiaría, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Sabía que lo que la llamaba, era la psicología, pero no sabía dónde.

― No, ¿Pero quieres ayudarme?

La niña asintió emocionada, y Phoebe la subió a la cama junto a ella.

― Matt, ven un poco. ―le pidió de paso al niño, viéndolo correr para encaramarse a su lado― Quiero que tomen estas cartas y las tiren todas al aire, ¿Pueden hacer eso?

Los niños se miraron con curiosidad, pero la idea parecía divertida por lo que colaboraron. Tomaron los papeles y los tiraron al aire, mientras que Phoebe atrapaba los primeros tres que cayeron junto a ella.

― Excelente trabajo, equipo. ―les felicitó chocando sus manos― Ahora terminen este rompecabezas, y apenas esté listo, bajamos a comer algo, ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a hacer lo encargado, mientras que Phoebe tomaba las tres cartas en sus manos. Las primeras dos eran para universidades en San Francisco, mientras que la última, se trataba de una en Nueva York. Pensó en desecharla de inmediato. ¿Nueva York?, ¿Para qué ir tan lejos? Necesitaba quedarse en casa para tener seguridad, alguien que le ayudara con los pequeños, además del hecho de que no conocía la vieja ciudad de Nueva York. Era peligrosa, pero también excitante. Ahora recordaba que, cuando niñas, su sueño y el de Katrina había sido ir a recorrer la gran manzana juntas al terminar la escuela. Se preguntaba en qué momento se les había olvidado eso. Miró a los niños de reojo, y temiendo sonar soberbia, reconoció que había hecho un gran trabajo con ellos, haciendo de ambos niños felices y sanos. ¿No podía darse al fin, una pequeña libertad? Siempre se había dicho que no iba a dejar que su rol de madre la detuviera en nada. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía que seguir sueños. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, ¿A qué le tenía miedo? A nada, ya no le temía a nada y se debía algo a sí misma: Nueva York sería el lugar, ya estaba decidido.

― Mamá, teno hame. ―le lloriqueó Sophia, tirándole de la mano.

― ¿Terminaste el rompecabezas? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada, solamente para molestarla.

― Sí, mira. ―le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta la mesita entre la cama de dos plazas que ahora era de ellos, y la cama de una plaza que pertenecía a Phoebe.

Su madre se tapó la boca para no reírse al ver como Matt seguía tratando de hacer calzar piezas en donde no era. Los dos sabían armar rompecabezas, eran inteligentes, pero parecía que las ganas de comer dulces les había ganado, y habían terminado armando un cuadrado con las piezas puestas en cualquier parte.

― ¿Ves? ―le indicó el menor, y Phoebe les tomó las manitas a ambos.

― Sí veo.

En el cuarto de al lado, Paige escuchó sonidos de pasos y decidió que era el momento de bajar. Tenía hambre, pero ningún deseo de cocinar nada y prefería que alguien más lo hiciera por ella, y ese alguien sería la víctima que iba bajando.

― ¡Al fin reaccionó alguien! Muero de hambre. ―se quejó, avanzando rápidamente a la escalera, encontrándose con Phoebe abriendo la rejita que bloqueaba el acceso a esta, evitando así cualquier tipo de accidentes con los pequeños.

― ¡Hame! ―repitió Matthew, sonriéndole.

― ¿Puedes llamar a Prue y llevar a Matthew contigo? ―le pidió Phoebe― Sabes que no me gusta bajar con los dos, me pone nerviosa.

― Claro. ―asintió, Paige amaba a sus sobrinos con toda su alma― ¡Arriba campeón! ―le pidió abriéndole los brazos. Le gustaba cargarlo por mucho que éste supiera caminar― ¿Vamos por la tía Prue? ―preguntó, y él asintió emocionado.

― ¡Tía Pue! ―gritó Matt, llevando sus manitas a su boca para hacer un sonido mas fuerte― ¡Tía Pue!

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ésta divertida corriendo hacía la puerta, recibiéndolo en sus brazos― ¿La tía Paige te quiere comer otra vez?

― ¡Siempre! ―respondió esta, haciendo voz grave y corriendo lentamente, mientras el niño se bajaba rápidamente de los brazos de su tía y se escondía pataleando entre sus piernas.

Sam se rió, siguiendo los pasos de Paige por la escalera, encontrándose con Sophia a los pies de ésta, poniendo cara de tigre salvaje para defender a su hermanito del monstruo.

― Si quieren que cocine, sean niñeras. ―les encargó Phoebe desde la cocina, tomando algunas cosas para preparar la cena.

― ¿Vas a cocinar otra vez? ―se quejó Sam, fingiendo que lo hacía mal― ¿Cuándo vuelve Piper?

― Buen punto. ―recordó Prue de repente― Mañana, llega mañana a la hora de mi examen. ―respondió esbozando una mueca de preocupación para luego decir― Phoebe, ¿Podrías...? ―pero ésta la interrumpió antes de terminar.

― Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer trámites mañana para la universidad, conversar con papá... Perderé todo el día en eso. ―le explicó con cara de complicación― Pero si quieres puedo posponerlo.

― No, no es necesario que lo hagas. ―desestimó Prue. No dejaría que su hermana se atrasara con todo el tema de la universidad― Puede ir Paige. ―reflexionó.

― Oye, espera. ―se quejó la aludida de inmediato, parando de jugar y cambiando su cara de alegre a molesta― ¿Me preguntaste si tenía algo que hacer mañana?

― No. ―negó Prue, notándo su cambio en el instante― ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer mañana que te impida ir a buscar a Piper al aeropuerto?

Paige la miró con cara de pocos amigos, sintiéndose chantajeada. Sí, tenía algo que hacer, y eso era salir con su novio y desaparecer de la casa durante un par de horas. Pero si le decía eso, descubrirían que estaba saliendo con alguien y eso era algo que evitaría a toda costa.

― No, ―murmuró de mala gana― nada.

Las chicas la vieron pasar a la cocina, sacar algo del refrigerador y subir dando fuertes y sonoros pasos de regreso a su habitación. Prue miró a las otras dos, como preguntándoles qué había hecho mal, y ambas negaron sin saber qué contestarle al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Phoebe estaba junto a los mellizos, de pie en la puerta de la casa de su padre. Tenía que conversar con él acerca de mudarse, necesitaba su apoyo, sobretodo enconómico, además de un par de firmas que avalaran su inscripción. Sería una visita corta, no tendría más que entregarle los papeles y recibir uno o dos cheques.

― Hola. ―le saludó éste con una sonrisa en los labios al abrir la puerta― ¿Y ésta sorpresa?

― ¡Abuelo! ―gritaron los pequeños, tirándose a sus brazos, rogando por ser levantados.

― ¡Hola, hola! ―sonrió éste, afirmándolos sin ningún problema, con la fuerza que la madre de ambos desearía poder tener.

― Hola papá. ―le saludó ella, besándolo en la mejilla― Lamento venir tan temprano pero encontrarte fuera del hospital no es una misión tan simple.

― Nunca es temprano para que vengas, no seas tonta. ―le sonrió, invitándola a pasar con la mirada― Esta es tu casa, lo sabes.

― Lo sé. ―asintió, sentándose en el sofá más cercano― Vine a conversar contigo sobre algo importante. –explicó, yendo directo al grano.**  
><strong>  
>― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Victor sin ponerle mucha atención, más pendiente de lo que sus nietos balbuceaban.<p>

― Es importante. ―dijo con seriedad.

Víctor asintió y entendió su mirada, por lo que llamó a Paola para que le ayudara, quien bajó de inmediato junto a Alex.

― Niños, ¿Por qué no van a jugar un rato con Paola? ―les sugirió, y para el alivio de Phoebe, quien siempre disfrutaba cuando la tomaban como fuente de autoridad suprema, ambos la miraron para confirmar la orden.

― El abuelo y yo vamos en un minuto, ¿De acuerdo?

― ¡Sí mamá!―dijeron corriendo hasta Paola, mientras ella miraba con orgullo al par de "parásitos" que tenía y hacia una seña de gracias a su madrastra.

― Pasan los años y todavía se me hace extraño escucharlos decirte mamá, nunca esperé conocer a mis nietos ¿Sabes? Pero los amo tanto, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ellos ahora.

Phoebe asintió, más pendiente de su petición que de lo que estaba escuchando, y su padre se dio cuenta de que algo le preocupaba. Dejó de sonreír y se sentó en el sillón de al frente.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Estuve barajando mis opciones anoche, y ya decidí qué estudiar. ―le dijo aún en reflexión.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó animado de nuevo― ¿Qué cosa?

― Psicología, quiero estudiar psicología.

― ¡Me parece excelente hija!, ¡Te felicito!, ¿Pero por qué esa cara?

― Me puse a mirar universidades, revisar opciones...―comentó mirando a cualquier parte antes de sentarse de golpe, estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que la idea era una completa y total locura, pero también que su orgullo era grande y le pedía seguir adelante en su vida, sin dejar que nada ni nadie la detuviera en sus sueños. O ideas.

― ¿Y qué encontraste? ―preguntó su padre interesado en el asunto, carrera y educación superior eran temas importantes que discutir, los cuales merecían toda la atención del mundo.

― Deseché algunas que no me gustaban, otras que me van a quitar mucho tiempo...y bueno, hubo una en especial que me llamó la atención...―continuó, tomando un dulce de la mesa, abriendolo sin metérselo a la boca aún.

― ¿Cuál?, ¿La misma que Prue y Piper?, Sería una buena idea, tenerlas cerca en caso de cualquier emergencia, además es un buen lugar.

― Es que... hay un pequeñísimo detalle con respecto a eso de la..."cercanía". ―comentó jugando con el dulce entre sus manos.

― ¿Y ese sería...?

― Es que...―suspiró, dejando el dulce re envuelto sobre la mesa otra vez― Es que quiero hacerlo en Nueva York. ―respondió casi atragandándose con sus propias palabras, tirándolas todas afuera como una ametralladora automática.

Su padre se quedó mirándola con cara de expectación. Como si no hubiese entendido el mensaje, o como si de golpe, su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar.

― Me voy a Nueva York… ―dijo esta vez, repitiendo lo mismo pero de manera distinta. Y él de nuevo, no dijo nada, simplemente la miró esperando que siguiera― Piper, Matthew y yo nos vamos a Nueva York. ―intentó otra vez, haciéndole ver que eso era todo y que mejor le dijera algo, lo que fuera. Prefería escucharlo gritarle a que siguiera así de silencioso. Era incómodo.

Su padre se restregó la cara, no quería bajarla de su nube y destruir sus ilusiones, pero si él no lo hacía, nadie lo haría por él. Debía velar, principalmente, por la seguridad de su hija y eso le importaba mucho más que ganarse su aprobación y un título al padre más "comprensivo y buena onda" de la tierra. En otras palabras, quería decirle que estaba completamente loca y fuera de juicio, pero de una manera suave.

― Lo siento Phoebe. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pedirme lo que sea y que nunca te he fallado, pero lamentablemente, esta vez no puedo apoyarte en esto.―determinó Víctor finalmente, sin dejar lugar a las dudas. Sabía que no era tan cierto, que había faltado en su vida durante mucho tiempo y no tenía cara para decirle que siempre había estado ahí si no era verdad, pero comprendía que ambos sabían que estaba hablando desde su reencuentro hasta ese instante.

― Es una decisión tomada. Es lo que quiero hacer y creo que tengo derecho a decidir cuando hablamos de mi futuro y mi vida.

― Eres una niña aún, no sabes manejarte sola y menos con dos niños a cuestas. Has dependido siempre de la ayuda de tus hermanas, no voy a dejar que vayas sola a Nueva York.

― Pero ya lo decidi. Solamente te lo estoy informando.

― Phoebe, dije que no y es mi última palabra ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser Nueva York? No es un buen lugar para una adolescente y dos niños solos, ¿Dónde vas a dejar a Piper y Matt?

― En una guardería, ¿Dónde más? –explicó como si fuera obvio.

― ¿Puedes decirme con qué dinero? Yo no te voy a dar nada.

― Yo tengo unos ahorros, también puedo trabajar.

― Phoebe, la vida no es tan fácil, menos allá, todo es muy caro y, hija ―realizó una pausa prolongada para no equivocarse en lo que iba a decir―dos niños, estudios y trabajo no es algo manejable para un adulto. ¡Menos para una niña!

― ¡No soy una niña! ―se quejó, sin notar lo inmadura e infantil que estaba sonando― y tengo claras mis responsabilidades con mis hijos, ¡Y si no quieres que trabaje dame algo de dinero y ya!

― ¿No te escuchas? Oνrte hablar no hace mαs que comprobarme que eres una niña, ―dijo enojado, sabiendo que la estaba hiriendo pero sin poder evitarlo― ser madre, tener hijos, no es sinónimo de mujer Phoebe. Crees saber qué haces, piensas que ya creciste, pero no estás ni cerca de ser una mujer aún, hija. Te falta mucho que aprender, muchas cosas por las que pasar...

― ¿Por qué eres tan injusto?, ―gritó interrumpiéndolo en el acto. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿Cosas que pasar?, ¿Que le faltaban cosas que pasar?, ¿Que no había pasado por lo suficiente ya?― ¡Piper está en España, y Prue se ha ido de vacaciones más de una vez con Sam y Andy!, ¿Tan difícil es darme un poco de apoyo, aunque sea moral?, ¿Tanto te cuesta creer en mí?

Víctor se maldijo a sí mismo. Eso no había sido lo que quería decir. Por un momento, por un bendito momento se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado hacia un par de años atrás. Pero no se refería a pasar por esas cosas cuando le decía que le faltaba experiencia, pero, ¿Cómo explicárselo? Estaba actuando como una adolescente hormonal, iracunda, quien no escuchaba razones y solamente luchaba por conseguir lo que quería con una pataleta digna de sus hijos más que de ella.

Phoebe se sentía estúpida, pero también discriminada. Todos sabían que lo que le había pasado no era justo, y que si no fuera por ello, en ese momento no estaría discutiendo con nadie sino que con ambos pies puestos en la gran manzana. Odiaba que nadie más pudiera ver eso, que nadie comprendiera lo mucho que había estado sacrificando, que nadie le diera el voto de confianza que creía que después de tanto tiempo se había ganado. Y por un instante, pensó en que quizás no era más que karma, ¿No era lo mismo que solían hacerle a Paige? Se despejó de ello, en ese momento, su hermana no era el tema.

― No compares. Tu hermana se fue con un chico que conozco hace dos años y ambos son responsables, mientras que Prue no se fue más lejos que dos horas de la ciudad. Tú quieres irte sola y con mis nietos, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Son situaciones distintas, Prue y Piper no tienen hijos Phoebe ¡Entiende!

―¿Asi que se trata de lo buenas que son ellas y de lo puta que soy yo? ―rezongó, mientras una parte de su corazón le pedía dejar de quejarse por estupideces y la otra, creía fehacientemente en lo que estaba reclamando.

― Hija yo no he dicho eso, ―se alertó Víctor, viéndola al borde del llanto histérico y preocupado por el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando.

― Pero es lo que pensaste, ―insistió apretando los puños, sin darse de cuenta, estaba de pie―No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando vine a pedirte ayuda, nunca vas a perdonarme ¿Verdad? Nunca vas a dejar de tirarme en cara lo que hice mal hace tres años. ―dijo especificando el tiempo con la intención de hacerle ver que el pasado estaba muy, muy atrás.

― Pheebs, hija. Eso no es verdad. Yo...

― Dejalo papá, ―pidió suspirando, no quería gritarle, solamente irse a casa lejos de ahí― No te esfuerces en inventar mentiras que ni tu mismo te crees, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo gastaste haciéndome creer que no había sido culpa mía?, ¿Puedes creer que te creía?, Cuando me hablabas y me decías que...que no tenías nada que perdonarme. ―su voz estaba temblando, sentía que el ataque era personal. A veces le pasaba, que a pesar de creer todo el asunto superado, tenía uno o dos episodios en que volvía a ser la misma chica de quince años de antes.

― No estaba mintiendo. ―intentó hacerle ver, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y empezar la conversación de nuevo. Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando experimentaba esos retrocesos― No te lo tomes así Phoebe, por favor. ―insistió al verla rechazarlo, tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la escalera― Phoebe, hija, no es que no confie en ti, ¡No confio en el resto! Ya te hicieron daño una vez, te engañaron, a ti, a Prue, a mi, a todos, ¿Co...

― Gracias por nada, Víctor. ―le cortó sin querer escuchar otra palabra más, corriendo escalera arriba sin contener sus gritos― ¡Matthew, Piper, nos vamos!, ¡Ahora!

Paola no comprendió nada cuando la vio tomarlos a ambos juntos entre sus brazos como si de una bolsita de algo se trataran para bajar la escalera echa una furia y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

Luego de pasar una noche horrible, en la que casi no durmió debido a que la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, Paige decidió que lo mejor era levantarse de una buena vez, porque lo único que podría empeorar el panorama, era quedarse dormida y no llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Procesó esa idea y bufó con fuerza. Lindo regaño recibiría si eso llegara a pasar.

Cuando la noche anterior sus hermanas decidieron que ella sería la responsable de ir a buscar a Piper, creyó que las cosas no podrían ser peor. No era el hecho de ir por su hermana lo que le molestaba, sino, el que dieran las cosas por supuestas. Claro, como ella era la menor, sus asuntos eran menos importantes y por lo tanto prescindibles. En momentos como este, odiaba ser una Halliwell.

Además estaba el hecho de que no fue para nada agradable, tener que llamar a Phillip, su novio, para explicarle que no se podrían ver, y menos aún, tener que reconocer que la razón de su cancelación, era que sus hermanas decidían por ella como debía vivir su vida. No quería verse como una niña delante de nadie, y el decir aquello no le sumaba puntos. Definitivamente tendría que buscar una forma de demostrarle eso a Phillip la próxima vez que lo viera.

Como suponía, en la casa no había nadie. Prue se había ido temprano a la universidad, ansiosa por los benditos exámenes que tenía que presentar y, seguramente, en estado zombi, porque, por lo que pudo escuchar, tampoco había dormido en toda la noche. Y Phoebe, seguramente ya estaba de camino a la universidad, ansiosa por empezar de una vez con su nueva carrera.

Se preparó un desayuno rápido y salió en busca de su hermana. Mientras más rápido hiciera lo que debía, mas rápido se libraría de ello. Condujo hasta el aeropuerto escuchando las canciones de su grupo favorito Muse, mientras entonaba sus letras, se le daba muy bien eso de cantar.

Llegó a su destino a las 8.10 a.m., por lo que aún disponía de media hora de espera. El día definitivamente no mejoraba. Decidió permanecer en el auto ya que parecía que lo único bueno era la música que estaba sonando.

En el avión, Piper y Leo reían divertidos de nada en especial, el solo hecho de estar juntos los ponía de excelente humor, y el haber pasado las últimas horas uno al lado del otro, así fuera cruzando un océano entero encerrados en un espacio pequeño, no era la excepción.

Una voz de mujer los distrajo de su conversación unos instantes.

_― Se les solicita a los pasajeros, que abrochen sus cinturones y suban las mesitas. En los próximos minutos aterrizaremos en la ciudad de San Francisco._

El viaje de ensueño llegaba a su fin, y con ella venía la vuelta a la realidad.

―Creo que se acabó nuestra pequeña luna de miel. ―dijo Piper algo apenada, y con una sonrisita lastimosa que hizo reír a su novio.

― Parece que volviéramos al infierno. –respondió éste aún sonriendo.

― Si… al infierno de esta ciudad que vive a mil por hora. Al infierno de las clases y las prácticas que no me dejan el tiempo suficiente para estar contigo todo lo que yo quisiera… ―se detuvo unos segundos en su discurso para incorporarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos de forma seria.― ¿Y si nos volvemos ahora mismo?

Si Leo no conociera a su novia desde hace años, se hubiera preocupado por tal postura. Pero esa no era la situación.

― ¿De verdad lo dices? Porque si es así, en seguida puedo arreglarlo todo. Eso si estás dispuesta a separarte de tus hermanas aunque sea por dos semanas mas. – Respondió este anticipando cual sería su respuesta, pero aún así tentándola con la propuesta. No es que no le gustaría revivir las dos últimas semanas de sus vidas.

Piper frunció el ceño y luego suspiró apenada. Eso era lo que mas deseaba, pero en algún momento debían volver. Mejor no tentarse.

― No podría… ―se lamentó.

― Lo sé… ―dijo besándola frente dulcemente. – No te preocupes, volveremos en poco tiempo.

― A veces quisiera poder ser más independiente de ellas pero, simplemente no puedo. –Reflexionó- Aún no estoy preparada para cortar ese lazo.

― Lo entiendo, son muy jóvenes todavía y han pasado por momentos muy difíciles que las volvieron demasiado dependientes las unas de las otras. Ya habrá tiempo para que cada cual haga su camino. No te preocupes de más.

En el aeropuerto, Paige había abandonado el auto y se dirigía a las mesas de información, en el momento que un altoparlante anunciaba:

― _El vuelo 723 proveniente de la ciudad de Madrid, anuncia su llegada por la puerta 4. Vuelo 723, puerta 4. Muchas gracias._

Paige al oír la información agradeció mentalmente, y se dirigió hacia aquella terminal. Al llegar ya pudo divisar a algunas personas que estaban abandonando el avión y se reencontraban con sus familiares en tierra. La chica se vio obligada a estirarse un poco y ponerse de puntas pese a ser bastante alta, para tratar de divisar a su hermana y su cuñado, debido a la cantidad de gente que de pronto se instaló delante de ella.

― ¿Es que será que la gente no tiene otro lugar al que ir, que se les ocurren contarse toda su vida en una terminal de aeropuerto? –preguntó de forma retórica y sarcástica, en voz demasiado alta al parecer, ya que una mujer que estaba delante suyo se volteó a mirarla de forma despectiva. Paige le devolvió la mirada ofuscada y desafiante, y luego se acercó aún más hacia las puertas. Fue entonces cuando los vio.

―¡Piper! ―gritó, ocasionando que la gente alrededor la mirara por segunda vez.― ¡Piper! ¡Leo! ―volvió a hacerlo, pese a que ellos ya la habían visto, por el solo placer de molestar a los desconocidos.

Los susodichos se miraron consternados ante su actitud y se acercaron a ella con prisa al percatarse del escándalo que estaba armando.

― Paige ―dijo su hermana al tenerla enfrente suyo― ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Ya te vimos. –la regañó Piper, un tanto molesta.

― ¡Que bueno! ―exclamó fingiendo alegría, para dar paso a una expresión de total hastío― ¿Ya podemos irnos? ―reguntó luciendo una sonrisita irónica que lograba sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Los cambios de humor de Paige lograban sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

― Antes salúdame como corresponde. Ven aquí. ―le dijo Piper conteniendo las ganas de matarla ahí mismo, y extendiendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo a su hermanita. Hermanita que ahora era unos centímetros más alta que ella, aunque lucía mucho más delgada.

Paige se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Ya? ¿Contenta? ¿Podemos irnos de una buena vez? ―no terminó de preguntar que ya estaba encaminándose al exterior del aeropuerto, obligando a los otros dos a seguirla con prisa.

Piper solo rodó sus ojos mientras trataba de mantenerse en calma ante la actitud de Paige.

Una vez que estuvieron en el auto emprendieron el viaje a su casa, el ambiente tenso unos minutos antes, comenzó a relajarse desde que Piper y Leo entablaron conversación recordando pequeños detalles de su estadía en España.

― El clima estuvo excelente. Disfrutamos de unos buenos días en la playa, pese a que no pudimos meternos al agua. ―contaba Piper entusiasmada rememorando tan buenos recuerdos.

― Si, y los días que no fuimos a la playa, los pasamos recorriendo la ciudad. Todo allá es hermoso, Paige. ―continuó Leo.

Paige los escuchaba con atención, sin quitar la vista del camino.

― Creí que irían a visitar a tus padres, Leo. No pensé que tuvieran tanto tiempo para divertirse. –la última palabra la dijo con una entonación distinta, mientras entornaba los ojos significativamente. Ninguno de sus interlocutores, en cambio, se dieron cuenta de ello.

― Claro que si. ―respondió Piper― Pero tampoco nos la pasamos pegados a ellos. Los padres de Leo trabajan y tienen responsabilidades, éramos nosotros quienes estábamos de vacaciones, por así decirlo. –explicaba, sonando extremadamente feliz.

― Veo… ―fue la simple respuesta de Paige.

― Por cierto, dentro de poco será tiempo de ir a Skylark. Imagino que debes estar ansiosa. –comentó Leo con una sonrisa cayendo en aquel detalle.

― Imaginas mal. No me interesa ir a Skylark este año.―repuso volviendo a lucir enfurruñada.

― ¿Por qué no? Siempre has ido, no veo porque tenga que ser distinto esta vez. ―dijo Piper.

― Porque sencillamente me cansé de hacer siempre lo mismo. Necesito un cambio.

― Ay, Paigey, no te precipites, los cambios llegaran, te lo aseguro. En dos años ya no podrás volver y lo lamentarás. –le explicó su hermana quien de repente adquirió una actitud soñadora y continúo diciendo– Yo muero de ganas de poder ir al lago otra vez. Estar rodeada de la naturaleza, ver los atardeceres al lado del agua…

Piper y Leo se miraban como embobados lo que a Paige la sacaba de quicio.

― No me digas Paigey, ya no soy una niña, ¿Lo recuerdas? Y el hecho de que ustedes quieran volver allí, no significa que yo quiera volver allí. Ese lugar me deprime. –Sentenció.

Su hermana y su cuñado solo se rieron por la forma en la que la chica se enojaba por todo. Les resultaba una faceta adorable de ella.

- Para mí siempre serás mi hermanita bebé, aunque te duela. –Le pellizcó una mejilla haciendo que Paige se apartara instintivamente― Y si, quiero volver. ―miró a Leo más seria– Deberíamos ir a pasar un día allí, visitaríamos a Paige, y hasta podríamos llevar a los mellizos, les encanta ese lugar.

― Claro, me parece genial la idea. ―aceptó el chico con una sonrisa enorme.

― ¿Es que no me has escuchado? –bufó Paige indignada porque al parecer ni su hermana ni Leo parecían querer entender lo que decía― ¿Saben que? Da igual. –sentenció, y haciendo un gesto de claro enojo, se dedicó a llegar lo antes posible a su destino y terminar con aquel viaje torturante de una vez por todas.

Media hora mas tarde, arribaban a la Mansión. Apenas traspasaron la puerta principal sintieron los gritos de sus sobrinos que corrían hacia ellos con pasitos rápidos.

― ¡Tía!, ¡Tía! ―gritaron Matt y Sophia al verla entrar a Piper quien se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus sobrinos y poder atrapar a cada uno en un brazo.

― Hola mis amores, los extrañe demasiado. –dijo, y les plantó un beso a cada uno en la cabeza mientras los abrazaba con fuerza. Nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo separada de ellos y cuando lo hacía sentía que le faltaba una parte muy grande de su ser.

― ¿Me extrañaron? ―inquirió con ternura.

― ¡Si! ¡Muyo!

― ¿Qué nos tiajiste? –preguntó la pequeña Piper a su tía del mismo nombre, mientras desviaba sus ojitos hacia las maletas que Leo arrastraba en esos momentos.

― ¡Sophia! ¿Qué te dije sobre pedirle cosas a la gente? ―la regañó Phoebe llegando a su lado, y poniendo una mirada seria.

― Es tía Piper, mamá, no es gente. –explicó la niña tan convencida de lo que decía, que Piper no pudo contener la risa, y aunque no debía mostrarse blanda, Phoebe tampoco pudo hacerlo.

― ¿Y como quieren que sea estricta si salen con esas respuestas? ―preguntó Phoebe alzando una mano para taparse la cara.

― Mis sobrinos son extremadamente inteligentes. ―comentó Paige completamente orgullosa de ellos, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y revolviéndole el cabello a Matt con la mano.

― Si, lo son. ―concordó Piper. – La tía te trajo un regalo a ti princesa, y otro a ti campeón. –dijo, ésta vez, dirigiéndose a Matthew– Solo que ahora no sé donde están. Déjenme buscarlos luego y se los doy. Ahora saluden a su tío. –les pidió soltando a ambos niños después de besarlos nuevamente y, mientras ellos corrían hacia Leo, ella se acercó a Phoebe y la abrazó con fuerza.

― Hola hermana, veo que España te sentó muy bien. –dijo Phoebe devolviéndole el abrazo cálidamente.

― Así es, ha sido magnifico… Te extrañé mucho. –la estrechó con mas fuerza confirmándole que era así.

― No tanto como yo. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

― Que bueno es escuchar eso, ―dijo Piper separándose de ella– Al menos alguien que me expresa un poco de cariño en esta casa. –comentó mirando a Paige y haciéndole una mueca divertida.

― Oh,...―comentó Phoebe, quien comprendió rápidamente a que se refería― no dirás que nuestra hermanita bebé está de pésimo humor hoy también ¿Verdad? –le siguió el juego tratando de picar a Paige quien las veía con mala cara, apoyada contra una pared.

― Si, aunque no lo creas. No me imagino porque será...

Mientras hablaban, cada una de ellas se iba acercando a la menor, por un flanco distinto. Paige se dio cuenta de la maniobra demasiado tarde y se vio acorralada.

– Y yo, que la extrañé tanto… ―agregó Piper, haciendo un puchero hacia Paige exagerando la situación.

― Yo creo que su mal humor empezó el día en que te fuiste Pip… ¿Será que te extrañó?

Tanto Piper como Phoebe usaban una voz melosa que ponía los pelos de punta a su hermana menor. Estaban usando recursos bajos que Paige sabía perfectamente, no les darían resultados.

― ¿Tu crees? Porque no me saludó de manera decente como para creerlo. ―siguió Piper, fingiendo tristeza.

― Oigan, déjenme en paz, ¿Quieren? –les advirtió Paige. La situación le resultaba patética.

Sintieron el ruido de la puerta abrirse y divisaron a Prue entrando por ella.

― ¡Piper! ―gritó con más fuerza de la necesaria y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

― Hola Prue… ―dijo está casi sin voz, le estaba quitando el aire.

La mayor le besó la frente con ternura, sin caer en ese detalle.

― ¡Que bueno verte otra vez! Me hiciste mucha falta, me alegra que ya estés aquí. ―comentaba eufórica.

― Y a mi… y al parecer a Phoebe también.

Prue la miró extrañada por ese comentario tan crítico, pero rápidamente entendió a que se refería cuando Piper señaló a Paige con picardía. El comportamiento de la menor de las hermanas no pasaba desapercibido para nadie últimamente. Paige por su parte rodó los ojos al saber que ahora también Prue se uniría a su estúpido juego.

― "¿Es que yo soy la única persona madura acá?" ―se preguntó mentalmente.

― Si… pero hay una persona que te extrañó mas que el resto. ¿Sabías? –comentó Prue, flanqueando el espacio central que conducía hacia Paige, y de esa manera, cerrándole todas sus vías de escape.

― ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Piper con una gran sonrisa.

― Si. –respondió Phoebe.

― Una personita que tú conoces y que quieres mucho. –siguió Prue, también adquiriendo el tono meloso– Ella no dijo nada sobre eso pero, lo demostró. Ha estado enojada, no nos ha hablado casi nada… ―miraba a Paige sonriéndole maliciosamente. Tenía la certeza de que ahora que Piper había vuelto, Paige volvería a mostrarse alegre como siempre.

― Si, muy enojada. ―agregaba Phoebe. Ella también creía que Paige estaba de pésimo humor, porque la partida de Piper la había tomado por sorpresa, y todos sabían que Paige sentía cierta debilidad por esa hermana en particular.

― Tendré que hacerla reír entonces. –concluyó Piper, recibiendo el rápido asentimiento de las otras dos.

― Ni se les ocurra. ―les advirtió Paige, pero ninguna le prestó atención y se acercaron más a ella.― Estoy hablando en serio. ―les aclaró.

― Yo también. Quiero un abrazo y una bienvenida como la gente, y si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas… tendremos que obligarte. –determinó Piper. Y sin darle tiempo a responder, entre las tres la agarraron para poder besarla y abrazarla pese a su negativa.

― ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! –gritaba Paige, intentando soltarse, aunque tres contra una no era muy justo que digamos.

― Te extrañé mucho Paigey. ―le decía Piper riendo.

― ¡No me llames así! ―se quejaba Paige, que a diferencia de lo que sus hermanas creían, se enojaba mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

Siguió forcejeando hasta que finalmente sus hermanas decidieron soltarla, mientras reían a carcajadas.

― Si te pones así porque me fui dos semanas a España, no me imagino el estado que tendrás cuando vayas al campamento. Tendremos que visitarla todos los días. ―les dijo Piper a las otras dos con cierto aire pícaro.

Paige estaba realmente enojada por la emboscada de sus hermanas, pero aquella última frase fue un detonante en su ya inestable estado de ánimo.

― ¿Es que acaso nunca me escuchas? ―espetó con tanta frialdad que Piper, Phoebe y Prue se congelaron en su lugar en el instante― Te he dicho que no me llames Paigey. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Además, para que lo sepas y vemos si esta vez les queda en claro a todas, no te extrañé, ni siquiera note que no estabas… no es que estés mucho en casa últimamente. ―esas palabras solo tenían como objetivo herir― También te dejé en claro que no quería abrazarte ni nada por el estilo. Les dije que me soltaran. ¿Qué clase de numerito es este? Parecen locas.

Dio dos pasos para irse, pero se paró de golpe para añadir algo más a todo aquello. Miró a Piper con rabia.

– Te he dicho que no pienso ir a Skylark. ¿Podrías por una vez, fingir al menos que me escuchas? ¿Podrían fingir que lo que digo importa? –añadió mirando a las demás – Sería un cambio interesante de ver. Ya no soy una niña, entiéndanlo de una vez.

Dicho esto, subió las escaleras indignada, dejando a sus hermanas completamente descolocadas ante su reacción.

* * *

><p><strong>HalliwellMB: Cof, cof...momento incómodo...más de uno, a decir verdad...*cof*<br>Val: Bueno mi gente, espero complacida y con ansias sus hermososo reviews, y m despido para seguir eculubrando planes macabros, Ciao! **

Respuesta(s) de review(s) :

**DyegoHalliwell:  
><strong>Val: Tu apreciacion del titulo es super. Es una buena forma de verlo, aunque, aun es demasiado pronto para ver las verdaderas intenciones de Paige. Habra q esperar  
>HalliwellMB: Bueno, tratar de apegarse a la realidad lo más posible siempre ha sido mi meta xD (no siempre la alcanzo, pero se hace lo que se puede) Así que se agradece mucho la observación con respecto al rol de madre de Phoebe y los cambios de personalidad en Paige :D<p>

**Viiry:  
><strong>Val: Claro q estamos locas, es qnunca lo notaste? muahaha mente macabra, Paige es mi proyecto d este año. Y no, no eres bestia. Lalalal, a mi no m odia!  
>HalliwellMB: Te nombramos primero pero no te acostumbres! La fama es directamente proporcional a los reviews. Lo de Paige, agradécelo a Val...mente maestra y macabra tras la pobre niña. Sobre Cole...espera y verás, dice la gente. Y sí, eres bestia :D<p>

**Daniie Armstrong:  
><strong>Val: Paige! Podemos hacer q asesine a alguien? podemos, podemos?  
>HalliwellMB: Ok, creo que mi inflencia ha estado transformando a la pequeña y tierna Dani en una chica "muahahahha". Me gusta eso Muaahahahahhaa. y CLARO, pregunta, nos encanta responder :D<p>

**PsychoCandy:  
><strong>Val: Paige, Paige... tngo grandes planes dementes para ella, y me encantara escribirlo, espero q t agrade a ti tmb y q lo disfrutes tanto como yo. Disfruta el cap!  
>HalliwellMB: Creo que en este fic las fans de Paige podrán verse compensadas, es ella la que mueve todos los hilos esta vez (mucho más poderosa que Hackett). Yo pienso lo mismo del prólogo, por eso me emociona subir el cap uno finalmente :D Nos seguimos leyendo, sí! espero tu comentario a ver qué te pareció tu tan ansiado primer cap.<p> 


	3. Nuevos comienzos

(Aparece escondiendose) Hola gente, soy Val, ando de incognita esperando que mi compañera no me encuentre x aca xq me mata. Se suponia que debia subir el cap ayer, pero digamos que entre todas las cosas que tenia en la cabeza se me paso. Por favor, ayudenme a seguir con vida. Lean y disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Nuevos comienzos<strong>

Phoebe estaba en su cama llena de hojas de papel, borrones, restos de goma y rayones tratando de hacer calzar unas cuentas que nunca lo harían. Estaba enojada, frustrada, deprimida, porque no había manera alguna de hacer estirar su mesada para comprar un pasaje a NY, lo que significaría que en un futuro no tendría forma de que alcanzara para comprar tres y pagar un arriendo para vivir en la ciudad.

― Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, ―repetían Matthew y Sophia, a ver quien se cansaba primero de decirlo, y ya estaban llegando al nivel de gritarlo para no olvidarse de la bendita y la vez maldita palabra.

La susodicha trataba de tapar sus oídos mentalmente y sepultar el ruido bajo sus cálculos, pero cada vez estaba perdiendo más los estribos y le costaba luchar por no gritar y echarlos de su cuarto a patadas, recordando entonces, que también era el cuarto de ellos, y que no tenían la culpa de que ella estuviera pasándola mal.

― ¡Aquí estoy! ―se quejó cuando ya se hubo acabado su paciencia, lanzando lejos toda su racionalidad― ¡¿Qué quieren además de molestar?

Los niños se miraron, sorprendiéndose de verla contestarles así, y no supieron qué hacer.

― ¿Hola? ―preguntó Sophia, tanteando terreno, mientras que Matt se quedaba callado esperando a que la tormenta pasara escondido bajo el alero de su hermana grande.

Phoebe rodó los ojos y ahogó un grito en su almohada, echándose para atrás en la cama.

― ¿No quieren ir a ver si la tía Piper está respirando? ―murmuró mordiendo el cojín, intentando controlar su mal humor.

No escuchó respuesta, pero si sintió pasitos salir de su cuarto y se levantó la almohada de la cara para abrir un ojo y verlos caminar hasta el cuarto de Piper, sin quitar su vista de ambos hasta que comprobó que habían entrado.

― Respira, respira, contrólate. Ya no tienes quince años, madura. ―se dijo a sí misma, respirando profundo y luego exhalando, sin que eso diera resultado, al contrario, parecía ponerla más tensa.

En su habitación, Piper repasaba los últimos apuntes de su clase, no quería atrasarse sobretodo ahora que empezaría con una nueva carrera en paralelo a la primera. Estaba sumida en una de sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió unos pasitos a su alrededor.

― Y ustedes, ¿Que hacen aquí, bombones? ―les pregunto con ternura al verlos entrar en ese estado, demasiado tranquilos para ser los mellizos que ella conocía.

― Mami ta nojada. ― Dijo Sophia haciendo un ligero pucherito, mientras Matt hacia gestos de asentimiento desde atrás.

― ¿Enojada? ¿Por que? ¿Hicieron algo malo? ― Pregunto preocupada acercándose a ellos y poniéndose a su altura. Una mueca de preocupación se instaló en su rostro.

― No... Solo dijimos hola. ― Le explicó Sophia estrujando sus manitas para imprimirle mas dramatismo al momento.

Piper no sabía si llorar o morir de la risa.

― ¿Solo eso? ¿Seguro?

― Sip.

― Aja.

Piper suspiró preocupada. ¿Qué estaría pasando ahora?

― Ok, iré a hablar con ella. Ustedes quédense jugando aquí un rato, sin destruir nada por favor, y en seguida vuelvo. Si se portan bien, cuando venga el tío Leo, los llevaremos de paseo ¿Si?

― ¡Si! ―gritaron los niños al unísono.

― Iremos al parque. ― Dijo Sophia.

― No, mejor a comer helado. – reflexionó Matt.

― No, mejor es el cine.

― Si... no, mejor...

Y mientras los niños seguían discutiendo donde ir, Piper salio con dirección al cuarto de su hermana.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta desde donde la observó. Phoebe permanecía recostada en su cama, con la almohada sobre la cabeza, y por el movimiento de su pecho, se notaba que su respiración estaba agitada.

― ¿Tan malo es? – preguntó haciendo que Phoebe dejara de respirar unos segundos, y que al reconocer su voz, lanzara la almohada a través de la habitación. – Veo que sí. ¿Quieres contarme?

Piper se acercó a ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama con claras intenciones de no irse de allí hasta que su hermana se sincerará. Phoebe, quien la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que se sentó en la cama quedando frente a ella, pero sin decir una palabra.

― ¿Sabes? Esta es la parte en donde me cuentas cual es el problemas, y yo te ayudo a solucionarlo. – Phoebe son rió sin ganas. – Vamos, dime que pasa. –pidió apretando el hombro de la más pequeña dándole a entender que podía confiar en ella.

― ¿Nunca van a perdonarme por lo que sucedió? ―preguntó dejando entrever que ese tema, aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía afectándole profundamente.

― Oh, Phoebe, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó perturbada, para que su hermana sacara ese tema a colación, algo realmente angustiante debería estar pasándole.

― Es que… siento que toda mi vida va a estar siempre sujeta a eso… que todo lo que haga, de alguna u otra manera va a estar limitado por...lo que pasó hace, hace ya tres años, Piper. tres ¿No pueden ver que ya no soy la misma persona? –sollozó; la angustia dio paso a las lágrimas, y ellas al dolor.

Piper la atrajo hacia su pecho y dejó que descansara ahí, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

― Claro que has cambiado, y todo el mundo está orgulloso de ti por eso. No sé porque lo dudas… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que te hace pensar lo contrario?

― Papá… él… él nunca va a perdonarme, lo sé.

Piper quedó tan sorprendida por aquella confesión que tomó el rostro de su hermana y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

― ¿Qué?, ¿De que hablas? Explícame porque no lo entiendo.

Phoebe armó un puchero antes de responder a eso.

― Es que…, ya decidí lo que quiero estudiar.

― Psicología. ―dijo Piper sin dudar. Phoebe se sorprendió.

―¿Cómo sabes?, ¿Quién te dijo?

― Pheebs, te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿De verdad crees que alguien me lo dijo? ―preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

― Debí haberte preguntado a ti desde el principio y no hubiera perdido tantas noches en vela dándole vueltas al asunto. ―refunfuρσ.

― Debiste. ―rieron las dos. – Y ¿Qué tiene que ver papá en todo esto?

― Es que, fui a decírselo y a… yo…

Piper vio a su hermana con detenimiento mientras comenzaba a balbucear.

― Phoebe…

― Es que fui a decirle que quería estudiar en Nueva York ¿Ya?

Piper se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso su hermana se había vuelto loca?

― ¿Ves? Es lo que digo, tu piensas que sigo siendo la misma irresponsable que nunca piensa antes de hacer las cosas y que lo único que hace es meter la pata una y dos mil veces ―bufó enojada.

― ¿De verdad crees eso? ―reaccionσ Piper al escuchar aquello― Porque si es así, me estás ofendiendo.

Phoebe levantó los ojos y se lamentó al ver el rostro de su hermana como lo veía ahora. Claro que no creía lo que acababa de decir.

– Tú lo has dicho, te conozco mejor que nadie, conozco cada una de las etapas por las que pasaste, y déjame decirte que, lo que te pasó, es lo que te convirtió en la persona que eres ahora. La persona que más orgullo me da en mi vida. Si sintiera que fue tu culpa, o que lo que has vivido no te ha servido de nada. ¿Crees que estaría aquí ahora?, ¿Crees que hubiera estado a tu lado durante todo este tiempo?

― No… Claro que no lo creo… ―dijo sintiιndose culpable y avergonzada, habνa lastimado a Piper sin proponιrselo y le habνa salido estupendamente― Perdóname Piper, no quise decir eso, yo… lo lamento ¿Si? ―se disculpσ, tomando aire profundamente― Lo siento es que, estoy enojada con papá y me desquité contigo.

Piper decidió dejar las cosas ahí con respecto al otro tema e ir al grano con lo que ahora estaba molestándole.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo que hizo que te enojarás tanto?

― Que no me apoyaba en mi decisión de irme a Nueva York. Que para él estoy tomando una mala decisión y que… aún sigo siendo una niña, demasiado ingenua y muy fácil de engañar. –concluyó, dejando ver un poco de su frustración ante lo dicho por su padre.

― ¿Y tu qué crees? ―preguntσ comprensivamente.

― Que tengo la edad suficiente para decidir por mi misma lo que creo que es mejor para mi, y para mis hijos. Ya no soy una niña ―respondiσ segura de lo que estaba diciendo, al menos en ese αmbito.

Piper la miró con detenimiento, podía entender a Phoebe y el por qué estaba tan enojada, pero eso no la hacía tener razón.

― Me dejó bien en claro que aún después de todo lo que tuve que soportar, nunca seré lo suficientemente madura para él, siempre va a limitarme, pensando en que no puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma o de mi vida.

― Y ahí es donde te equivocas… ―dijo logrando que su hermana se pusiera a la defensiva nuevamente. – Creo que tanto papá como todos nosotros sabemos perfectamente que todo lo sucedido te hizo crecer demasiado rápido. Pero pese a ello, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperarte y salir adelante. – tomó aire, antes de decir― Mira Phoebe, no muchas personas logran "sobrevivir" a lo que a ti te pasó, pero tu sí. Nos demostraste a todos que podías tomar tus errores y superarlos. Que podías enfrentar a todos con la frente en alto y sin titubear.

Piper hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos para poder expresarse lo mejor posible y que Phoebe entendiera su punto. Ésta estaba muy pendiente de lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón estaba confundido y las palabras de su hermana lograban calmarla un poco, o al menos, hacerla replantearse las cosas y entender el punto de vista de los demás.

― Te obligaron a dejar de ser una niña para convertirte en una mujer. ―dijo lamentαndolo, tomando sus manos para darle mαs cercanνa― Y lo lograste, criaste a dos hijos maravillosos sola, y ellos estarán agradecidos de por vida por ello. Lograste compaginar tu faceta de madre con la de estudiante, y te has graduado con honores. Has conseguido superar tu depresión y hoy en día piensas en realizar una carrera universitaria. Ninguno de nosotros podría estar más orgulloso de ti, de lo que ya lo estamos.

― Entonces ¿Por qué papá me da la espalda con esto? –insistió, las lagrimas volvían a surcar su rostro debido a las palabras de su hermana que habían resumido si realidad en unas cuantas amorosas lineas.

― Porque el que hayas madurado, no significa que no cometas errores. Piensa Phoebe, piensa por un minuto y dime si es correcto irte a Nueva York.

La chica puso cara de analizarlo, sin realmente pensar en ello, porque sabía que no era más que una pregunta retórica que Piper respondería por ella.

― Sabes que no. ―continuσ― Entiendo que es algo que te encantaría hacer pero, uno debe hacerse responsable de la carga que le tocó. Tienes dos hijos Phoebe, ¿Sería justo para ellos alejarlos de aquí?, ¿De su familia?, ¿De todo lo que conocen? Ellos se verían obligados a adaptarse a un lugar nuevo, completamente distinto a San Francisco. Asistir a un nuevo colegio, al que no sabes si se adaptarán. Pero por sobretodo, a no vernos a nosotros a diario como acostumbran, y a no verte a ti tanto como quisieran. Sé realista. Si te vas allá, ¿Cuántas horas al día estarán contigo?, Estudiarás y trabajarás, eso es una tarea difícil para una persona soltera y sin hijos, ¿Te imaginas lo que será para ti? ―Piper suspiró consciente de que Phoebe estaba entrando en razón― Nueva York era un sueño posible hace muchos años, cuando Kat y tu lo soñaron, pero las circunstancias hoy en día son distintas. Debes tomar lo que la vida te da, y hacer lo mejor posible por que lo que decidas se acerque a tus sueños. Papá no está enojado por lo que te pasó hace tres años, está defraudado porque decisiones como estas no son propias de ti. –sentenció con claridad y sin esperar respuesta de Phoebe, volvió a acercarla a su pecho para mimarla, como hacía dos semanas no podía hacer.

La menor se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensando en lo que había oído, y sintió tristeza y profunda rabia al mismo tiempo. No era justo. No era justo, no era justo y se lo repetía mil veces: no era justo, pero no podía luchar contra su destino, nunca había podido hacerlo y sí, se había prometido que jamás dejaría nada de lado por ser mamá, pero también, que sus hijos eran decisión de ella y nunca pondría nadar por sobre su felicidad: tenía que sacrificarse por ellos, como había prometido hacer y más de una vez había hecho.

― Gracias Piper…―dijo despuιs de un rato, cuando las lαgrimas habνan parado un poco― Soy una estúpida…―reconoció apenada.

― No lo eres, es solo que a veces alguien debe mostrarte el rumbo correcto. ―le explicσ, su hermana sonrió agradecida por su comprensión. Tomó aire y dijo con picardía.

― ¿De verdad soy la persona de la que más orgullosa estás?

Piper abrió la boca incrédula y la vio esperar una respuesta, la cual llegó con una risa y una palmadita en la espalda.

― ¡Cállate! ―se quejσ, fingiendo estar ofendida y ambas rieron con fuerza.

Prue por su parte, llevaba los últimos tres días escondida de Andy. La decisión que había tomado en la conversación con Sam solo había durado unas pocas horas después de tomada, y nuevamente, tenía miedo de todo. Su celular sonó, y sabiendo quien era, pensó en no contestarlo: pero no podía hacerle algo así a su novio, quien además de eso, era su mejor amigo.

Suspiró, contó hasta tres, y contestó.

― ¿Hola? ―saludσ, con voz entrecortada por los nervios a lo que Andy pudiera decirle.

_― Hola, ¿Ocupada? __―respondiσ__ Andy, quien siempre sonaba alegre al escuchar la voz de su novia._

― La verdad sí...pero, ¿Cómo estás?

_― Bien... ¿Podemos juntarnos?  
><em>  
>― No lo creo, llevo estudiando horas y acabo de darme un descanso que vence en quince minutos.<p>

_― El tiempo suficiente, estoy en la puerta._

Prue se golpeó la frente y cortó el teléfono. Ahora sí que estaba muerta.

― Vamos Prue, es Andy, no un asesino serial. ―se dijo para darse fuerzas, estirándose la blusa con las manos mientras llegaba a la escalera, sacaba el seguro de niños, lo ponía de nuevo y bajaba hasta la puerta.

Contó hasta diez, repitiéndo el último número unas cuatro veces antes de regañarse a sí misma por inmadura y abrir la puerta de golpe, por miedo a arrepentirse.

― Hola ―le saludó con timidez, encontrándoselo frente a ella, menos aterrador y mucho más lindo de lo que su mente había estado proyectando los últimos días.

― Hola ―respondió él con una sonrisa delicada antes de darle un abrazo animoso, la había echado de menos.

― ¿Quieres pasar? ―preguntó ella, separándose de él despacio y dándole la espalda de inmediato para caminar hasta el salón.

Él simplemente la siguió y se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Prue tomó el del frente con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jugando con su lengua. El silencio era incómodo, más para ella que para él.

― Prue, si quieres decirme que no, lo acepto, pero no te escondas ―le dijo, terminado rápidamente con la según él, ridícula escena― sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

― No es por ti, ―contestó suspirando― es...soy yo la que está confundida aún.

― Y eso está bien ―le aseguró tomando sus manos con cariño― pero tienes que tener la confianza de decírmelo y no actuar como una niña de ocho años que se comió un dulce a deshora. Me has dicho que no ya dos veces y para mí es entendible amor, no te presiones.

― Lo siento ―murmuró avergonzada.

― No quiero que hagamos nada que no sea decisión de ambos, puedo esperarte, haz las cosas a tu tiempo no al mío.

― Eres lindo ―le sonrió ella con rostro infantil, lo que sin duda volvió loco a Andy.

― Está bien, ―le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie para evitar terminar en otra cosa en vez de ir a su reunión― voy a la comisaría, tengo una entrevista con asuntos internos, nada importante, pero no puedo faltar. Nos vemos más tarde ―se despidió besándola en los labios, sin que ella le soltara las manos aún― te amo.

― Yo también te amo ―repitió despacio, viéndolo salir de la sala y de la casa a paso acelerado, pero siempre confiado de sí mismo.

Prue se echó para atrás. Se sentía extraña. Por un lado, estaba tranquila por lo que él le había dicho pero por el otro, solamente quería decir sí y no sabía por qué no era capaz de hacerlo.

― ¿Y esa cara? ―preguntó Phoebe con un canasto de ropa en los brazos, pasando desde la logia.

― Tonterías ―respondió de mala gana, dispuesta a salir de ahí y volver a meterse en sus libros para distraerse de todo el asunto de Andy.

― Sí, tonterías ―repitió Phoebe rodeando los ojos― ven, cuéntamelo todo.

Prue le hizo caso, Phoebe solía dar buenos consejos, a pesar de que nunca supiera tomarlos para su beneficio.

― Espera, por la fecha, creo que ya sé de qué se trata ―dijo Phoebe, dejando el canasto a un lado y dejándose caer en un sillón― Andy, mudanza, ¿No? ―resumió.

― Sí, sí, sí...―contestó molesta― ¿Tan obvio es?

― Si respondo eso, vas a deprimirte más y no es la idea ―contestó con simpleza― Prue, ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que quieres? Hace dos años dijiste que no por mí y por Piper y eso estuvo aceptable; no era el mejor momento, ambas estábamos muy vulnerables y a ti no te convencía la idea de dejar el nido tan rápido. El año pasado, tenías ganas pero aún así desististe porque Piper iba a terminar la escuela y bla, bla, bla. Excusas. ―le dijo remarcando la palabra y haciendo un sonido con la boca― ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Paige?, ¿Vas a esperar a que Matt y Piper terminen la universidad para salir de la casa? Quiero saber si vas a seguir aprovechando excusas tontas para no enfrentarte a tus miedos y hacer lo que tu corazón te está pidiendo.

Prue se quedó callada y sonrió nerviosamente ante el psicoanálisis de su hermana. Tenía razón, ella misma había concluido eso días atrás, más bien, años atrás pero no podía evitar seguir siendo la misma cobarde de siempre en la comodidad de continuar viviendo en lo seguro y conocido antes de saltar a algo nuevo que no sabía cómo iba a avanzar.

― Oye, sé que te asusta, ―continuó, quitando su ironía y voz alegre para una más comprensiva y amable― pero sé que también es lo que quieres...te digo, por experiencia, que los grandes cambios y responsabilidades no solamente dan miedo: aterran, paralizan, llegas a sentir incluso que no puedes respirar sin que te dé un colapso. Pero también puedo decirte que tomar el riesgo es mucho mejor que preguntarse "qué hubiese ocurrido en el caso de..."

― ¿Cómo puedo tenerle miedo a algo tan perfecto? ―preguntó atontada con la idea, masajeándose las sienes.

― Porque lo perfecto ―dijo viendo entrar a Piper y Leo a la casa de la mano de Sophia y Matthew― siempre es lo más frágil...―suspiró, recordando la primera vez que los tuvo sobre su pecho, sin poder creer que hubieran crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

― ¡Mamá! ―gritaron saltando con unos yoyos en las manos.

Prue entendió lo que quería decir, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando recibió uno de manos de Sophia, quien se encaramó en su regazo para explicarle cómo funcionaba.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó haciéndose la que no entendía nada.

― Una chuchería que Leo les compró en el camino. ―respondió Piper encogiéndose de hombros.

― Siempre tú y tus maneras de malcriarlos. ―le dijo Phoebe entrecerrando los ojos.

― Para algo estamos los padrinos, ¿No? ―preguntó Leo con cara de inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo un almohadazo de parte de su amiga.

― Sí, para eso y para pagar mi funeral cuando estos dos se amotinen en mí contra. ―le dijo con fingida molestia, mientras Matt seguía mostrándole el yoyo luminoso.

― ¿Y Paige? ―preguntó Piper de repente.

― ¿No salió con ustedes? ―dijo Prue, devolviéndole la pregunta.

― No. ―aseguró Leo, rascándose la nariz.

― Debe estar con Glenn en alguna parte, ―resolvió Phoebe― ahora, si nos disculpan...Prue y yo hablábamos algo importante... ¿Les molestaría...? ―inquirió, poniendo cara de "llévenselos un par de minutos y les prometo que les pagaré por ello".

― ¿Pelota? ―preguntó Leo, levantando las cejas rápidamente, llamando la atención de los dos niños.

― ¡Sí! ―asintió Matthew corriendo tras él hasta la puerta, en donde Leo lo tomó en brazos para que no pasara de largo los escalones y de ellos, al suelo.

― Sí ―repitió Sophia, yendo detrás de ellos y siendo seguida por Piper, quien miró a Phoebe con expresión de "me debes una" al pensar lo mucho que odiaba las pelotas y todo lo relacionado a los deportes.

Cuando la paz en el salón había vuelto y en el patio se desarrollaba un pequeño Apocalipsis, Phoebe siguió hablando.

― Prue, si es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo. No esperes a más tarde ni dejes que nosotras te detengamos...no sabes lo mucho que quería irme a Nueva York...pero no puedo, ―le dijo sonriendo con lástima, aceptando su suerte― tengo a dos personitas que dependen de mí aquí y debo velar por su seguridad, y no voy a encontrarla allí. Y créeme, el no poder si es un obstáculo.

― Phoebe...―susurró Prue, sin saber qué decirle respecto a eso.

― No me mires así, está bien. Yo decidí que los quería conmigo y cuando lo hice acepté todas las consecuencias que trajeron. Y también las cosas buenas, que sin duda, son muchas más, ―le aseguró al escuchar las risas y gritos que provenían de afuera― pero tu puedes elegir salir de casa, cumplir con tus sueños sin más obstáculos que los que tu misma te estás poniendo. Aprovecha ahora Prue, después será muy tarde y te vas a arrepentir toda la vida. Hazlo por ti, y no nos uses de pretexto, más adelante será tiempo, si así lo deseas, de tener un par de amarras en tu vida que no te dejen ir al baño siquiera, ―rió― pero va a ser un gusto tenerlas, y pasará porque tú lo decidas, no porque te lo hayan impuesto como crees que te nos impusieron. Mamá y la abuela te pidieron que cuidaras de nosotras, es cierto y también injusto, pero nunca te dijeron que para eso tenías que sacrificar tus propios sueños. No es algo que nadie podría permitir, no voy a dejar que eso pase contigo, ni con Piper o Paige. Si quieres irte, debes hacerlo, sin importar lo mucho que asuste ni las miles de excusas que tu cabeza sea capaz de inventar.

― Más les vale haber terminado la reunión de la ONU, porque los de la selección Americana quieren jugar con mamá y quieren hacerlo ahora. ―les advirtió Piper desde la ventana, devolviéndose de inmediato a la "cancha" tapando su cara con sus manos por mucho que la pelota no llegara ni siquiera a la altura de sus rodillas.

― No lo pienses, ―le advirtió Phoebe camino al patio― sólo hazlo. ―terminó guiñándole un ojo antes de salir a gritar afuera― ¿Quién tiene ganas de ganar?

Prue se recostó en el sillón mirando el techo reconociendo figuras en las manchitas de la madera, como cuando era niña, y eso solamente le hizo desear con más ganas volver atrás y tener cuatro años de nuevo...cuando todo era perfecto. Maravilloso, y perfecto, pero tal como había dicho Phoebe: increíblemente frágil. Pensó en lo que había dicho más tarde y se imaginó con su propia familia en un futuro y paralelamente, viviendo para siempre en esa casa cuidando a sus hermanas y a las familias de ésta, sin tener ella jamás, una vida propia. Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era su plan y no iba a dejar que lo fuera. Escucharía a Phoebe, por muy raro y tétrico que eso sonara, y seguiría a su corazón: esa misma tarde hablaría con Andy para darle el sí definitivo, aunque supiera que iba a llorar toda la noche pensando en la despedida.

Mientras tanto, y al contrario de lo que pensaban sus hermanas, Paige se encontraba en el puente Golden Gate, sola. Ese se había convertido en su "lugar" en el ultimo tiempo. Era el sitio al que iba cada vez que sentía que iba a explotar. La sensación del viento sobre su rostro, y la vista de la inmensidad que la rodeaba, era un completo estimulante para relajarse. Últimamente estaba más enojada que de costumbre. Dos años atrás, cuando la realidad la golpeó en la cara con fuerza, creyó que ese era un punto sin retorno. Que ya no podría seguir fingiendo una buena convivencia con sus hermanas. Fue entonces cuando, una tarde en particular, cuando la hipocresía que rodeaba a su familia la hartó, lo descubrió. Salió de su casa con intenciones de no volver jamás. Caminó y caminó hasta que sus pasos los guiaba una fuerza superior y terminó ahí mismo. Pasó largas horas en aquel lugar en el que, extrañamente se sintió bien y tranquila. El lugar en el que sus problemas desaparecían y lograba poner la mente en blanco y empezar cada día de cero.

El lugar que solo era de ella y que no quería compartir con nadie mas.

Ahora, dos años después, las visitas al puente se convirtieron en una rutina diaria. El peso de la convivencia la agobiaba, pero el peso de las mentiras a su alrededor definitivamente, no la dejaba respirar. Más que nunca, el deseo de escapar de todo la rondaba con fuerza. Quería explotar, quería tener la capacidad de lastimar a todos a su alrededor, tanto como ella estaba lastimada. Quería poder dejar su pasado y su familia atrás y empezar una nueva vida sin ataduras. Sin el apellido Halliwell a cuestas. Quería ser solo Paige Matthews. La hija de Samuel Matthews y Patty Halliwell. Sin hermanas, sin sobrinos, sin intentos de suicidio ni engaños entre hermanas. Sin secretos que todo el mundo conocía pero que nadie quería decirle. Quería ser otra, o en todo caso, no ser.

En el medio de sus cavilaciones, su teléfono comenzó a sonar distrayéndola momentáneamente. Pensó en no contestar, aún no quería volver a casa. Miró el numero de la pantalla esperando ver el nombre de Piper pero se sorprendió al leer el de Phillip en la pantalla. Sin dudarlo contestó.

― ¿Hola?

― _Hola Paige, ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Has desaparecido en los últimos días._

La aludida frunció el ceño, eso era verdad. Después de haber cancelado su cita, con la deplorable excusa de que sus hermanas no la dejaban salir a hacer lo que quisiera, le daba vergüenza aparecerse delante de él, o siquiera llamarlo.

― Si, lo sé. Lo siento, es que no estuve de humor. ―reconoció.

― ¿Cómo estarlo si tus hermanas te están encima todo el día? Ay cariño… no debes dejar que te hagan eso, al fin y al cabo, ellas no son tu madre… ―la voz melosa de Phillip le embargaba los oídos. Ese chico era perfecto. ― No deberías dejar que te afecte tanto.

― Es muy fácil decirlo, pero no sabes lo que es tenerlas todo el día encima… Phillip, quizás deberías andar con alguien más…alguien que, no tenga que pedir permiso para nada… ―le propuso, apenada por tener que reconocer que seguía siendo una niña que dependía del cuidado de sus hermanas.

― Hey, Paigey… Yo te quiero a ti, y no me importa que tus hermanas crean que eres un bebé… porque no lo eres ¿Cierto?

― No lo soy. –fue su respuesta. Una respuesta que se debía mas que nada a la forma en la que él le pintaba la realidad, que a lo que ella misma sentía. Phillip era conocido por ser el chico malo, de mala reputación, que podría tener a la chica que él quisiera a su disposición, entonces ¿Por qué la escogería a ella, si la veía como una niña? Debía ser que lo que él decía era lo correcto. Ella ya no era una niña y Phillip, era su oportunidad de demostrarlo.

La estación de policía estaba llena de gente corriendo para todos lados, teléfonos sonando incesablemente y papeles resbalándose por encima de los escritorios. Prue suspiró ante el panorama, preguntándose cuánto estaría trabajando el pobre de Andy entre tanto caso y asunto no resuelto. Entró despacio, algo cohibida por la agitación del lugar y se encontró con su chico saliendo de una oficina con varios papeles en la mano, murmurando algo entre dientes.

―¿Prue? ―preguntó con una sonrisa iluminada, dejando los documentos sobre una de las tantas mesas llenas de cosas antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

― Quería hablar contigo, pero parece que estás ocupado, ¿Quieres salir a tomar un café más tarde o...?

― Si es importante lo hablamos ahora, sabes que para ti siempre hay tiempo. ―le recordó, acariciándole la mejilla con profundo cariño.

― Lo es... ―le explicó suspirando― pero no quiero quitarte tiempo.

― No digas estupideces, no estarías aquí sin haber llamado antes si no hubieras tenido la intención de hablar conmigo antes de irte. ―le dijo con obviedad― Vamos, afuera hay menos ruido.

Prue lo siguió entre el mar de gente que atestaba los pasillos y personas sentadas en las bancas con esposas en sus manos, llegando afuera en pocos minutos. Cruzaron la calle, se sentaron en un café cercano y no fue hasta que su orden estuvo en su mesa, cuando empezaron a hablar.

― Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche, y en muchas cosas más... ―le dijo revolviendo su café, solamente para tener las manos ocupadas en algo.

― Ya te dije que no necesito que te presiones, entiendo que no puedas alejarte de tus hermanas después de todo lo que ha pasado en este último tiempo.

― No se trataba de eso... ―murmuró, aclarando su voz con un sorbo de agua― Andy, creo que todo este tiempo ellas no eran más que una excusa para decirte que no.

El corazón del joven policía comenzó a acelerarse, ¿Qué quería decirle con eso?, ¿Era una nueva forma de terminar con él?

― No me malinterpretes, ―se adelantó ella, al verlo palidecer― tranquilo. A lo que quiero llegar es que, eran mis propios miedos los que me hacían desistir de la idea y... que siempre he querido decirte que sí, pero he temido pensar en cómo podría afectar a nuestra relación. Es un paso muy grande Andy, y sé que comprendes que lo es, pero quiero decir que sí esta vez. Quiero darnos una oportunidad, por mucho que ahora mismo me tiriten las piernas, ―rió nerviosa― pero prefiero intentarlo a preguntarme toda la vida qué hubiera pasado...

Andy sonrió, feliz ante la noticia, pero algo triste al verla tan desgastada y preocupada.

― Si no es lo que realmente quieres...―dijo cambiando su expresiσn― Prue, no te engañes.

― Es lo que quiero, ―dijo con ojos emocionados― pero no quita que las vaya a extrañar más que a nada.

Andy le sonrió y se puso de pie para darse la vuelta.

― Te prometo que vamos a ser felices, y ellas...son mis hermanas tambiιn, no vas a dejar de verlas ni un solo día. ―dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Prue cerró los ojos y sintió que sus ganas de llorar desaparecían, por un momento, lo ϊnico que cabνa en su corazσn era esperanza. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el olor del perfume de Andy llenar sus pulmones y su imaginación, los sueños de un futuro juntos, en donde todo lo que se formaría, sería en base a ellos dos.

― Me encanta tu olor...―murmuró acurrucαndose en su cuello.

― Me encantas tú...―respondió Andy girαndose un poco para alcanzar sus labios suavemente.

Prue sonrió entre eso y se acercσ un poco mαs, sin intensificar el beso, ya que no era pasión desenfrenada o solamente un juego lo que éstos sellaban, sino que estaba simbolizando la unión y el gran nuevo paso que iban a dar...era algo más serio, más profundo y más importante que cualquier otro beso dado hasta ahora.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Paige había hablado con Phillip Lewick mientras estaba en el puente. Después de eso, habían tenido algunos contactos por telefono y por mail, y finalmente habían decidido encontrarse en persona. A Paige no se le había hecho muy dificil escaparse de su casa ya que muy rara vez le preguntaban en donde iba a estar, y ella misma se encargaba de que sus hermanas no sospecharan, llegando a casa a horario y haciendo buena letra.

Llegó al café en el que habían quedado y lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar. Él levantó la cabeza en el momento en el que ella lo divisó y este le hizó señas para que se acercará hacía allí. Paige por un minuto permaneció estática al contemplar la gran sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, y los destellos que desprendían los ojos verdes de su "novio" al verla. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

― Hola… ―fue lo que ella dijo al llegar y sentarse frente a él. Estaba muy nerviosa.

― Hola hermosura. ―dijo él, logrando que a Paige se le secara la garganta― Estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo.

― Y yo…

En ese momento se acercó la camarera y Paige aprovechó para pedir un jugo de naranja, mientras Phillip le decía que él no quería nada aún.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tus hermanas siguen molestandote? ―le preguntó con comprensión, haciendole ver que él estaba de su lado.

― No mucho… han estado bastante ocupadas en sus cosas ultimamente. ―subconscientemente el rostro de Paige adoptó una expresión de tristeza.

― Hey, corazón, ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad para situarse a su lado y ofrecerle su hombro como consuelo, mientras la atraía a su cuerpo con delicadeza.

― Creo que Prue está pensando irse de casa, a vivir con Andy. ―confesó.

― Y eso te pone triste, es lógico.―reconoció mientras besaba su frente.

― No estoy triste. O mejor dicho, no es eso lo que me pone triste.

― ¿Y qué es lo que lo hace?

― El que ni siquiera me haya preguntado cómo me sentiría yo al respecto…el hecho de que no me haya tomado en cuenta para tomar una decision…―bufó, porque sabía que esas eran excusas baratas y el verdadero problema era otro― Me molesta el que sigan sin confiar en mi. Sigue tratándose todo de ellas tres. Prue, Piper y Phoebe, ¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo me van a incluir? Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por una señal que me demuestre que todo va a cambiar y… eso no pasa. Sigo perdiendo el tiempo como una maldita estúpida.

Paige apreto los puños y arrastró las últimas palabras con profundo rencor, realmente estaba enferma de su situación. Phillip en tanto, le tomó la cara entre las manos con severidad antes de decirle algo.

― No vuelvas a llamarte así, ¿Me oyes? Tu eres una persona muy inteligente y no debes permitir que tus hermanas te hagan esto. –le aleccionó, y Paige lo miró con curiosidad al escucharlo hablar así. ―Si ellas no te valoran, es un problema suyo, tú no las necesitas Paige, tienes en ti todo lo necesario para ser feliz… y me tienes a mi. Yo si te valoro, yo si te respeto y quiero lo mejor para ti. –le dijo al final, mirándola a los ojos con dulzura y pasión. Paige sería suya, eso era lo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

― Phillip…―dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, aguantando la respiración.

― No las necesitas. Nunca lo dudes. Ellas se darán cuenta de sus errores y de cómo te perdieron en algún momento, pero tu ya no las querrás en tu vida. Hazme caso… ―susurró con seguridad– Te amo…

Sin perder un solo segundo, selló aquella confesión con un beso apasionado, que dejó a Paige en un total estado de exaltación y alegría. Phillip tenía razón. Ya no debía perder el tiempo tratando de que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta de que ya era mayor. Simplemente, se los demostraría. E iba a comenzar ahora.

Un poco más lejos, en la calle Prescott, Piper y Phoebe, aprovechando la siesta de Sophia y Matt, estaban haciendo las cosas que los niños no solían permitirles cuando estaban despiertos.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó la menor, viendo a Piper sentada en el sofá con un café en una mano y un libro en la otra― ¿Ya los viste?

Su hermana rodó los ojos y negó, dejando su libro sobre la mesa.

― No, ¿Y tú?

― No...―respondió balanceαndose sobre sus talones, antes de tomar la decisiσn de avanzar hasta la ventana y correr la cortina, sin lograr nada: el camión de mudanza seguía ahí, tapando la vista.

― Calma, ya vamos a conocerlos y creo que ex...―intentó decirle, pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpió todo su discurso.

― ¿Crees que sean ellos? ―preguntó Phoebe cerrando la cortina otra vez.

― Habrá que averiguarlo. ―respondió deseredando sus piernas y parαndose del sillσn sin darle tanta importancia al asunto, mientras que su hermana la vigilaba para enterarse del chisme sin ser protagonista de él; siempre se podνa usar a las mayores como conejillos de india.

― Hola, ¿En qué… puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó Piper con una sonrisa amable, perdiendo el habla durante unos segundos al ver, algo embobada, al espécimen frente a ella. Era sumamente lindo, por decir solo un poco.

― Hola, soy Dan Gordon, ―dijo éte, y en el momento en el que se giró a su vecina también se quedó sin habla― …tu vecino...de al frente. ―completó sonriendo como todo un galán, de manera amable por supuesto.

― Piper, un gusto ―se presentó ella, esbozando también una sonrisa a aquél chico rubio y de ojos claros que tenía adelante de ella. Se veía joven, de unos veinte años. Era musculoso, pero no demasiado, se le formaban unas figuritas graciosas en las mejillas al sonreír de esa forma.

El chico se quedó en silencio, mirándola a la cara sin parar de sonreír, mientras que ella esperaba a que dijera alguna cosa para entender por qué parecía una momia detenida en su puerta.

― ¿Así que llegaste hoy? ―preguntó Piper para romper el hielo, tosiendo despacito.

― Sí, hoy. ―respondió algo atolondrado, recién reaccionando al ver que los ojos de la chica habían dejado de encontrarse con los suyos― Hoy, llegué hoy día. Hoy.

Phoebe se tapó la boca desde el salón para evitar reírse de la situación, mientras que Piper, aún inocente y poco experimentada en cosas del corazón, además de no estar interesada en nadie más que no fuera su Leo, esperaba saber el motivo original de la visita del joven.

― Mi primo, mi sobrina y yo acabamos de mudarnos al barrio, como podrás haberte dado cuenta. ―bromeó, juntando sus manos nerviosamente antes de revolverse un poco el cabello― Sé que no es lo más óptimo para nuestra primera conversación, pero tenemos que alimentar a una niña, la hija de mi hermana, y nos hace falta algo de sal... ¿Crees que...?

― Por supuesto. ―respondió Phoebe interfiriendo en la escena de un golpe y mirando a Piper con cara de "ve ahora"― Phoebe Halliwell, hermana menor de Piper, ―se presentó con voz ejecutiva, poniιndose en rol de madre y pensando en el estómago de la niña hambrienta cruzando la calle y en su necesidad de saber más de ellos, mientras que Piper se alejaba hacia la cocina haciendo una mueca divertida: su hermana no cambiaría nunca.

― Sí. ―explicó, ahora más despierto ante la presencia de esta otra muchacha y buscando con su mirada a dónde habían ido los pasos de Piper; su hermana también era bonita, pero algo le había llamado la atención en la mayor― Mi primo es abogado y mi sobrina tiene quince años, comenzará sus clases en la Golden School este septiembre. Se llama Jenny, es linda. ―agregó, encogiéndose de hombros, ahora menos nervioso y sin sonrojos.

― Quince años, edad difícil...―comentó con una sonrisa melancólica― ¿Dices que te la encargó su madre? ―continuó, apoyándose en la puerta.

― Sí. ―respondió Dan, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos― mi hermana y su marido están trabajando afuera y me pidieron que la cuidara por mientras, aunque tengo que reconocer que no sé nada de adolescentes..menos de mujeres adolescentes.―comentó haciendo una mueca.

― Lo único que tienes que saber de nosotras, es que somos complicadas por naturaleza. ―le explicó con una sonrisa dulce― dile a Jenny que cualquier cosa que necesite, si quiere hablar con alguien...―agregó encogiιndose de hombros― las puertas de esta casa están abiertas, tengo una hermana de su edad y bueno, nunca está de más algo de solidaridad femenina.

― Gracias, sería de gran ayuda. ―respondió Dan algo más aliviado, Phoebe arrugó la nariz antes de reír despacio; se sentía algo incómoda en su presencia y no sabía si realmente quería establecer relaciones con los chicos del frente, pero pensaba en sí misma cuando más niña y en lo duro que era estar sola, o creer estarlo...no quería lo mismo para Jenny, ni para nadie.

― Espero que esto también. ―interrumpió Piper, alcanzando a llegar antes de que se produjiera un silencio incómodo― Aquí tienes. ―dijo entregándole la sal a su vecino― Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamar. Ya sabes donde vivimos.

Dan se quedó mirándola como tonto de nuevo, mientras que Phoebe se rió en su cara aprovechando que él estaba totalmente en otro mundo y Piper se sonrojaba un poco al no entender qué estaba pasando, decidiendo agitar su mano frente al rostro del chico a ver si se movía o algo por el estilo.

― Eh... ―dijo algo confundido, recién volviendo a la realidad y notando que la muchacha le había estado tendiendo lo pedido durante varios segundos sin haberse dado cuenta antes, más pendiente de mirarla― Lo haré, gracias. ―finalizó sonrojado.

Piper y Phoebe se quedaron esperando a que se moviera, pero él parecía seguir ahí, como esperando alguna cosa. La menor tosió, tratando de despabilarlo y la mayor atinó a hablar.

― ¿Necesitas algo más? ―preguntó algo incómoda, y un poco divertida al verlo mirando sin mirar.

― Eh no, no, gracias. Piper, Phoebe. ―añadió a modo de despedida, remarcando bien el primer nombre antes de voltear y cruzar la calle a trote antes de perderse de vista por culpa del camión.

― No sé si me gusta la idea. ―murmuró Phoebe cerrando la puerta.

― Nada va a pasar, sólo son...personas―respondió Piper.

Phoebe torció la boca y desvió su mirada hasta el sofá del cual Piper la había salvado de morir a golpes. Sacudió la cabeza y ssintió, eran solamente personas: un chico guapo, un abogado y una niña de la edad de Paige, nada de que preocuparse.

― Tienes razσn. ―le comentó sonriendo― ¿Viste como te miraba? ―agregσ queriendo cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Cómo me miraba? ―preguntó sentándose en el sofá de nuevo, apoyando el libro sobre sus piernas, sin entender a qué apuntaba su hermana.

― Así. ―le dijo, imitando la cara de Dan pegado en un punto vacío del espacio.

― Tarada. ―respondió ésta, ignorándola.

― Lo mataste Piper, tienes tu propio admirador viviendo en la puerta del frente. ―se rió tratando de ocultar su preocupación, todo el tema de Hackett había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza más de lo usual desde su discusión con su padre.

― ¿Segura que estás bien? ―preguntó Piper al notar eso, atacándola directamente.

― Sí...hay que ser racional en la vida. ―resolvió con expresiσn profunda, tratando de volver al estado de serenidad que habνa mantenido los meses anteriores― Parecen ser una familia como cualquier otra, de todas formas, todas nuestras dudas se van a resolver cuando la tal Jenny conozca a Paige. Tienen la misma edad, y bueno, si el primo mayor es un abogado no creo que sean asesinos seriales, o eso espero. ―comentó quitándole la taza de las manos a Piper para beber un poco.

― ¡Hey!, ¡Hazte la tuya! ―se quejó, mirándola con resentimiento― como sea, no son nuestro asunto.

― Si van a estar cerca de mis hermanas y de mis hijos, si lo son. ―discutió dando otro sorbo, algo alterada.

― Sí, muy bien. ―replicó Piper de manera irónica, negando lentamente.

― Bueno, no estoy bien, pero mis paranoias no significan nada en la práctica. ―discutió malhumorada, sorbiendo más, casi ahogándose con el café.

― Cuando quieras hablar, sólo dime. ―le recordσ Piper estirando su mano para recuperar su taza y su concentración en su libro; si Phoebe estaba controlando el asunto por sí misma, era mejor dejarla, no iba a estar toda la vida ahí para hacerlo por ella, y si necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba aprender a pedirla sin que la persiguieran.

Mientras Piper hacía lo suyo para intentar ser consecuente con sus pensamientos de dejar crecer a Phoebe y se olvidaba de todo lo relacionado con los vecinos nuevos y el famoso rubio, ésta seguía mirando por la ventana buscando confirmar la historia de Dan. Algo le decía a la más pequeña, que esa familia iba a causar un ligero impacto en la casa, y aunque una corazonada le contaba que no eran malas personas, otra le decía que tuviese cuidado.

* * *

><p>Ya volvi, el titulo se lo puse yo, asi que kizas en estos dias HMB lo cambie, y yo no me voy a oponer (pareciera que le tengo miedo, y la vdd es q si, jajaj)<p>

Les gusto? Espero que si, y q nos dejen muchos rrs! Nos leemos!

Respuestas de reviews:

Dannie Armstrong: Genial! Una persona tan maniatica como yo! jajaj, Gracias x la ayuda q nos brindaste el otro dia, nos salvaste!

Dyego Halliwell: Gracias x estar ahi siempre. En cuanto a Paige, creo q aun es muy precipitado sacar conclusiones, pero si, esta sacando a relucir su peor lado, y el hecho de que sus hnas la traten como a un bebe, no ayuda. En cuanto a Phoebe, si, no fue su decision mas madura, pero es algo logico que actue asi, el q haya madurado no significa q no pueda cometer errores a vcs. Y x lo de tu sugerencia, Ey! todos aca adoramos a Shakira, creo q podremos complacerte en algun momento, Atento! Nos leemos!

Charmed-rules4ever: No te preocupes, t espero para cuando tngas la cuenta. Paige! Esta es tu temporada entonces, habra mucho que comentar. Gracias x leer, besos!


	4. Nuevos, ¿Amigos?

**Hola gente HalliwellMB al habla. Lamentamos la tardanza pero Val tuvo algunos problemas y ahora está súper ocupada por lo que yo subiré el cap. Necesito decirles que el siguiente cap tardará un par de semanas porque no tendré acceso a internet durante casi 15 días y no podré escribir ni intercambiar archivos/ideas con Val. Espero que entiendan y nos dejen un rr jeje. Besos.**

**PD: Sé que Val odiará el título del cap, pero no importa.**

**PD2: Le dedico este cap a ella :) **

**PD3: A uds tb los quiero, pero es mi coautora y la tengo que mantener contenta jaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Nuevos, ¿Amigos?<strong>

En la mañana, a eso de las once, Phoebe y sus mellizos estaban en la Universidad de San Francisco, la misma a la que asistía Prue y a la que también ingresaría Piper para estudiar finanzas, con todos sus papeles en mano para inscribirse en su carrera. No era quizás lo que realmente quería, pero no le disgustaba, al fin y al cabo, psicología sería psicología en cualquier lado.

― ¿Helado? ―preguntó Sophia, soltándose de la mano de Phoebe, corriendo hasta un kiosco cercano.

― No ahora. ―le respondió ésta, mirándola con severidad por haberse ido sin permiso.

Matthew se asió con más fuerza, como queriendo decir "mira lo bien que me porto yo" y su hermana pegó una carrera de vuelta hasta ellos, haciendo saltar sus rulitos dorados en el camino.

― No lo hagas de nuevo, puedes perderte, no es primera vez que te lo digo. ―le regañó Phoebe extendiéndole su mano, a la cual Sophia se afirmó sin muchas ganas.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Matthew, mirando interesadamente a todas las personas grandes que estaban caminando por ahí.

― A dejar unos papeles, luego a comprar helado. ―les respondió, mirando detenidamente los números y nombres de las puertas por las que pasaba, intentando encontrar la oficina principal.

Se dieron varias vueltas, las que en un principio, los niños supieron seguir sin problemas pero a los veinte minutos estaban exhaustos, apenas arrastrando los pies. Matthew se soltó de la mano de Phoebe y se sentó en el suelo, molesto y acalorado.

― Casa. ―protestó Sophia, sentándose a su lado con la misma cara de odio.

Phoebe suspiró y se sentó entre medio de los dos antes de subirlos a sus piernas para que no se quemaran con lo caliente del suelo.

― ¿Jugo? ―preguntó, quitándose la mochila y buscando las cosas de los niños, sin esperar a que le dijeran que sí porque su respuesta era obvia.

Los dos esperaron pacientemente a que les entregaran sus biberones y mientras los tomaban, Phoebe se sentó a re leer las hojas de su mochila, asegurándose de tener todo en orden y más irritada que antes al no saber en dónde estaba la famosa oficina, y lo que más la hastiaba, era que la mayoría de los presentes también eran nuevos y estaban tan perdidos como ella.

― ¿Vamos? ―les preguntó después de un rato, revolviéndole el pelo a Matthew cariñosamente.

― No...cansado...―dijo él, sacando la lengua y batiendo su mamadera para decirle que quería más.

― Yo también. ―se sumó Sophia.

― Hagamos algo, ―les ofreció Phoebe con delicadeza, no los culpaba, los niños siempre se portaban bien, maduros y obedientes a pesar de todo y si estaban cansados, no iba a ponerse a gritarles. Tenían que aceptar mucho por su condición, como pasar horas solos, aprender a quedarse callados cuando tenía que estudiar, acostumbrarse a sus horarios...no podía perder la paciencia, después de todo, eran niños.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Sophia, bostezando aburridamente.

― Yo los cargo un rato, dejamos mis papeles y les doy un jugo camino a los helados.

Sophia y Matthew se miraron; sabían que era una buena propuesta, pero lo de caminar más...y bajo todo ese calor...

― Pero mami...―refunfuñó Matthew, aún agitando su biberón vacío.

Phoebe asintió, ella también, ahora que lo notaba, estaba aburrida del calor y muerta de sed. Se levantó, no sin entregarles otro jugo antes y buscó el número de Prue para preguntarle en dónde estaba la famosa oficina, pero a la hora de marcar, se dio cuenta de que su teléfono no tenía señal en donde estaba y eso, ya era un punto en contra; o cambiaba de celular a uno que funcionara, o de universad a una que tuviese señal...porque estar tan lejos de sus hijos sin posibilidad de comunicarse estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes.

― Porquería...―se quejó, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un improperio― no se muevan, ¿Está claro? ―les preguntó a los pequeños quienes no tenían intenciones de hacerlo, y sin alejarse mucho ni perderlos de vista, intentó buscar algo de señal para su teléfono.

― Disculpe, señorita, ¿Sabe dónde queda el baño? ―preguntó una señora, mirándola extrañada, con un chico de más o menos su edad.

― Claro, ―dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza, aún pendiente de su teléfono― siga ese camino y cuando llegue al arbusto ―le explicó, apuntando con su dedo, sin dejar de mirar sus cosas― dobla a la izquierda.

― Muy amable, gracias ―dijo la mujer despidiéndose de ella junto al muchacho.

― De nada ―dijo en voz baja, molesta por no ser ella la que encontraba lo que estaba buscando, hasta que notó que quizás, ellos podían saber en dónde estaba la oficina de matrículas― ¡Espere! ―dijo volteándose, pero ya no los veía. Frustrada, guardó su teléfono y miró a la gente al rededor antes de levantar sus brazos y preguntar a quien la escuchara― ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el famoso Marcus Rodger?

Algunas personas se dieron vuelta a mirarla, pero la emoción les duró poco y siguieron en sus cosas. Phoebe apretó los puños y se restregó la cara, pensando en irse de ahí y volver otro día. Se encontraba desorientada, asándose y con la espalda adolorida al cargar tanta cosa en la mochilita de los niños. Suspiró derrotada cuando sintió una mano en su brazo.

Un escalofrío.

Miedo, pánico, nerviosismo, todo eso recorriendo su cuerpo en una sensación que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, pero que de cuando en cuando, la traicionaba apareciendo. Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo, reaccionando por instinto, la tomó al mismo tiempo en que levantaba una pierna, giraba sobre sus tobillos y lanzaba una patada al aire intentando hacer uso de lo que había estado aprendiendo esos años después de las clases de karate a las que su padre las había obligado a todas a asistir.

― ¡Perdón! ―se disculpó un joven echándose para atrás de inmediato, lo máximo posible, sin evitar llevarse una patada en el estómago.

― ¡Qué te pasa imbécil! ―gritó Phoebe aún alterada, con su corazón latiéndole en la garganta y las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos, viéndolo sujetarse la zona golpeada con cara de dolor― ¡Me asustaste!, ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así!

― Claro que no, ¿Estás loca? ―le contestó aturdido, viendo estrellas y adolorido, pero pretendiendo que estaba bien.

Los pasitos de los niños no se hicieron esperar, y en menos de un segundo, los dos estaban parados junto a su madre con rostros amenazantes para el muchacho y de preocupación por verla así de histérica.

― ¡Tú estás loco! ―le echó en cara, poniendo a los niños detrás de sí― ¿Cómo se te ocurre abordarme así?, ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ―agregó retrocediendo un poco, aún en pose defensiva.

― ¿Abordarte? ―preguntó el chico, tratando de recomponerse― ¡Tú eras la que estaba gritando por la dirección de Rodger! ―se defendió mirándola con cierto rencor, reparando en los dos pequeños mirándolo con dureza.

Phoebe se quedó callada, con la palabra en la boca, hasta notar que cualquier cosa que dijese no sería más que una estupidez; él tenía razón. Bajó la guardia, se relajó un poco y le tomó las manos a los dos niños para ponerlos a cada lado de ella e indicarles que no había peligro.

― Lo siento...―susurró mirando al piso, avergonzada de su actitud― me asustaste, mucho, ¿Alcancé a golpearte? ―preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El chico se sorprendió ante su cambio de actitud tan repentina, preguntándose si acaso estaba loca o si en verdad era muy nerviosa, y negó.

― No, ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta la oficina? No queda lejos, pero está casi escondida...es un desafío para todos los nuevos llegar a dar con ella. ―le explicó, notando que no lo miraba a la cara.

― No quiero molestarte, no más. ―le respondió subiéndose a Matthew a la cadera, anotando mentalmente que debía darle las gracias a sus hermanas por no haberle advertido de ello― gracias, perdón otra vez.

Sophia no se quejó al tener que caminar, acostumbrada a irse por turnos y acompañó a los demás hasta la mochila que yacía tirada en una esquina, sin evitar voltear a ver al joven con cierto resentimiento por haber hecho gritar a su mamá de esa forma. Le tendió el bolso a su madre quien se la colgó en la espalda y le susurró que pronto la cargaría a ella.

― Hey, ―dijo él, acercándose, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no salir volando― lamento haberte asustado, pero déjame llevarte, a modo de disculpas. ―insistió, moviéndose un poco para quedar frente a ella― Soy Cole, Cole Turner.

Al mirar su carita de preocupación, el corazón de Phoebe se ablandó; quizás aceptar no era tan mala idea, solamente era que le indicara el camino y nada más. Centró su mirada en sus ojos, y retrocedió un poco al ver el verde en ellos...luego miró a Sophia, afirmada de su mano, y se dirigió a sus ojos también: verdes. Sonrió para sí misma, hacía demasiado tiempo en que ese color no significaba lo que había sido durante tanto.

― De acuerdo. ―asintió, extendiéndole un pedacito de palma del brazo que sujetaba a Matthew― Soy Phoebe Halliwell.

Cole estrechó sus dedos con los de ella, sonrió de regreso y empezó a caminar, dándose vuelta al ver que Phoebe iba muy lento, notando que era por los lastimeros pasos de Sophia.

― ¿Te molesta si te ayudo y cargo a tu hermana? ―le preguntó con amabilidad― la pobrecita apenas anda.

Phoebe estuvo a punto de corregirlo, pero desechó la idea, lo más probable era que nunca más volviese a verlo y no valía la pena entrar en detalles. Sophia la miró con cara de súplica, esperando a que dijera que sí: de un momento a otro, todo su rencor contra Cole había desaparecido al oír que era posible que él le evitara caminar.

― Claro, puedes cargar a mi...hermana. ―respondió, divertida por la situación― sería una ayuda la verdad, no tiene ganas de caminar y no puedo con ambos. ―agregó mirando a Matthew, quien seguía un poco reacio a Cole.

Sophia estiró sus bracitos y se dejó cargar, feliz de ir encima de los hombros de Cole; le encantaba cuando algún chico la cargaba porque a diferencia de los mujeres, siempre la llevaban arriba de manera arriesgada pero más entretenida, mientras que las chicas eran siempre más temerosas y cuidadosas al respecto; aburridas.

Los cuatro tomaron rumbo al laberinto que era llegar a la famosa oficina. Los niños se fueron adormilando, mientras los adultos caminaban en silencio, Phoebe aún preguntándose si estaba bien pasarle a su hija a ese tipo; se caracterizaba por ser aprensiva, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él con su bebé en brazos?

― Aquí estamos, oficina de matrículas del increíblemente simpático Marcus Rodger. ―le dijo Cole con tono irónico, Phoebe rió despacio, algo nerviosa, feliz de haber llegado.

― Gracias, en serio...―respondió sin saber cómo despedirse, o más bien, sin querer despedirse del todo, pero como ella misma se había dicho, lo más posible era que no se volviesen a hablar más.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― preguntó Sophia bostezando, afirmada a la camiseta de Cole para no caerse en su sueño, a pesar de que él la tenía bien afirmada.

― Ya vamos, así que despierten, que queda un trecho por caminar antes de llegar al auto. ―les dijo a ambos, quienes se restregaron los ojos pero no se quejaron, ya habían descansado bastante.

Cole miró a Phoebe un instante, y pensó en que ayudarla un poco más no lo mataría.

― Ve, deja los papeles, y yo te acompaño al auto, también voy yéndome y tengo que pasar por la puerta. ―le dijo, y aunque Phoebe sabía que no debía decir que sí de buenas a primeras, algo le decía que podía confiar en ese chico, pero por otro lado, había aprendido a no meterse con desconocidos así de simple, y de la peor manera.

― Gracias, pero no. ―respondió sin querer sonar maleducada, viéndolo bajar a Sophia al suelo y tomándola de la mano de inmediato.

Cole intentó discutir, pero al final, no lo hizo. No era su vida, no tenía por qué meterse y si la chica le había dicho que no, era no. Y a pesar de todo, no quería obedecerle e irse simplemente, sabía que necesitaba ayuda y de paso, que la quería...pero no entendía por qué se negaba a ella.

― Un gusto. ―le dijo finalmente, sin ánimos de presionarla.

― Un gusto. ―respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa, esperando no ofender sus buenas intenciones.

― Adiós pequeña. ―se despidió Cole de Sophia, quien agitaba su manita desde el suelo― nos vemos en septiembre. ―dijo a Phoebe con un gesto amable, caminando hasta el otro lado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ella esperó un poco y una vez que Cole estuvo fuera de su vista, suspiró. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, hacía mucho que no se sentía así...y eso de paso, le preocupaba un poco, pero seguía repitiéndose que nunca más volvería a verlo y que no tenía tiempo para perder buscándose una pareja.

―"Calma Pheebs, vas muy rápido". ―se reprendió a sí misma; no había cruzado ni media palabra con él y ya pensaba en pareja, y aunque hubiesen estado hablando durante años, tampoco estaba lista para tener una.

Se decidió a dejar de soñar despierta y de llenarse de fantasías la cabeza; para ella, los hombres estaban muertos: así de simple. Eran ella, Sophia y Matthew, una familia de tres en donde no cabía nadie más, y si tuviese la opción de abrirle un espacio a alguien, no se lo daría a nadie más que a Patience...pero eso era imposible. Sonrió con melancolía apensar en ella y empujó la puerta para entrar a la oficina en donde la secretaria le pidió los papeles que sacó de su mochila.

― Todo listo señorita Halliwell. ―le dijo después de revisarlos― las clases comienzan en septiembre, más información será entregada pronto en su dirección de contacto.

― Gracias, que tenga buen día. ―se despidió, algo descolocada por la brevedad del trámite que le había tardado tanto tiempo, dedicándole una sonrisa de negocios antes de voltear, recibir las manitos de sus hijos y volver casa. Y sin notarlo, sus ojos buscaron a Cole durante todo el trayecto al auto.

En tanto, en la casa, Paige estaba contando los minutos para que se hiciera de noche y que los días pasaran rápido hasta cumplir dieciocho y salir de esa casa a irse a estudiar a cualquier lado lejos de ahí, cuando sonó el timbre.

― Paige, la puerta. ―gritó Piper desde la cocina.

―"Paige, hermana, por favor, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?," ―pensó ésta en voz alta, rodando los ojos y arrastrando sus pies hasta allí.

Al abrir, se encontró con una chica de su edad. Tenía la cara pecosa, los ojos claros y el cabello rubio oscuro trenzado en dos. Levantó una ceja, sin saber quién era y qué quería, y sin decir nada, la dejó hablar.

― Hola, soy Jenny. ―saludó con una sonrisa amable, llevando un pie de cerezas en las manos― soy su nueva vecina de al frente, sobrina de Dan y Cole Turner. ―añadió por si acaso, ante la cara de pocos amigos de la jovencita que le había abierto la puerta.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―contestó sin más.

― Vine a entregar eso. ―insistió sin ceder ante su pose pacífica, para ella el fuego contra fuego no funcionaba― lo mandó mi tío Dan, en gratitud a Piper.

Paige volvió a mirarla con mala cara. No podía creer que una persona fuera incapaz de reconocer cuando otra no tenía intenciones de ser amable. Tomó la cesta, un tanto brusca e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó Jenny, deteniendo la puerta con cierto mal genio, pero algo de compasión; había algo en esa chica que le hacía creer que necesitaba ayuda, y aunque nadie le estaba pidiendo que se metiera, ya había puesto el pie entre medio.

― "¿Y esto?" ―pensó Paige, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era aparentar, no estaba de humor. Esa chica estaba jugando con fuego y ella no la iba a prevenir del peligro.― ¿Importa? ―dijo esta vez en voz alta.

― Claro, por algo todos tenemos un nombre. ―insistió, contando hasta diez― ¿Segura que no está Piper?

― No, no está. Será mejor que pases en otro momento... o no pases nunca...―respondió; lo último lo dijo en voz mas baja, aunque le importaba demasiado poco si la escuchaba o no. No le caía para nada bien la vecina nueva.

― ¡Paigey!, ¿Con quien hablas?

El grito proveniente del exterior hizo que ambas chicas miraran hacia dentro. Piper se materializó detrás de Paige, dejando ver su curiosidad.

― Hola. ¿Eres amiga de Paige? ―preguntó a la chica que permanecía en la puerta.

― Mucho gusto, soy Jenny, su nueva vecina. Y no, no soy amiga de... Paige. ―respondió con una sonrisita de sufciciencia; la susodicha hizo una mueca ante esto.

― Mucho gusto, soy Piper. Espero que te estés adaptando bien.

― Algo, San Francisco es mucho más agetreado y poblado que Hollister, pero muy bonito. ―sonrió― traje esto, mi tío Dan dijo que lo enviaba a modo de agradecimiento por su amabilidad y la de su hermana, por un momento pensé que era posible que no estuviese, me alegra haberla encontrado. ―finalizó con una mirada directa a los ojos de Paige.

― Hubiera sido una lástima no estarlo, esto se ve delicioso. ―sonrió Piper― no es de supermercado, ¿Lo hiciste tú?

― Sí. ―sonrió Jenny orgullosa de su trabajo― espero que les agrade, tengo que irme ahora, mucho que desempacar y cosas que hacer...―agregó con cara de tragedia.

Paige sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara por santita y mosca muerta, a su impresión, pero le convenía quedarse callada y que la tal Jenny no le dijera a Piper que le había mentido, por lo que se abstuvo.

― Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. ―agregó Piper― pregunta por mí, sino están Prue o Phoebe, Paige también tiene tiempo libre.

Piper apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana menor, quien se resistía a sus instintos de dejar caer el pie al suelo y sentía eso, como una derrota frente a la vecina nueva.

― Gracias, lo mismo para ustedes, ¡Adiós! ―se despidió Jenny, dándose la vuelta y corriendo a pique hasta su casa.

― Simpática chica, ¿No crees? ―preguntó Piper antes de cerrar la puerta, sin ver que Paige apretaba los puños y entrecerraba los ojos.

Ambas caminaron a la cocina, en donde Piper tomó un cuchillo para sacar un trozo de pie.

― ¿Quieres? ―preguntó a Paige, lamiéndose los dedos de mermelada. Su hermanita negó― bueno, voy saliendo, dejé esa olla encendida, apágala en diez minutos. Te quiero. ―se despidió besándola en la frente y viéndola tratar de huir de su expresión de cariño.

Paige sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y sin pensarlo, le dio un manotazo al regalo de los vecinos de al frente. La lata del pie sonó en el piso, hueca, vacía, ensordesedora. La mermelada estaba repartida por el suelo, las cerezas aplastadas y todo el esfuerzo que Jenny había puesto en eso, desperdiciado. Se miró las manos antes de mirar otra vez al suelo: ese desastre lo había causado ella. Se sintió mal por lo hecho, avergonzada por no poder controlar su ira, pero peor aún, vacía y oscura al tener tanto rencor en su pecho.

Piper iba saboreando el trozo de dulce que llevaba en una servilleta, disfrutando de un poco de él en su boca. Estaba exquisito, apenas volviese a casa se comería otro antes de que los mellizos se lo terminaran sin dejar una miga en el plato. Esbozó una sonrisa amplia; se sentía maravilloso comer sin culpas, disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo...sin consecuencias. De paso se rió ante la imagen de Piper y Matthew con la cara llena de caramelo, sin duda, esos dos hacían de su vida una aventura y le daban todos los motivos para vivir, siempre que los veía, recordaba que de algo malo, sí podía salir algo bueno.

Tan ocupada iba pensando y saboreando en pie, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba caminando delante suyo y en dirección opuesta, y ambos terminaron en el suelo maldiciendo a quien fuera que había colisionado contra ellos.

― Perdón. ―dijo Piper de manera automática, sobándose la cabeza, pensando en que posiblemente era culpa de ella al no haberse fijado antes.

― Disculpa. ―dijo la otra voz, quien la ayudó a ponerse de pie rápidamente.

― Gracias, estaba distraída y...,¿Dan? ―preguntó Piper, sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba tanto como el pie de cerezas desparramado en el piso.

― Hola. ―sonrió él galantemente, con algo de timidez, pero mucha menos que la vez pasada― ¿Alguna vez que te vea y no quede en vergüenza después?

Piper se rió y negó risueña, él se rió con ella, feliz de notar que le agradaba.

― Gracias por el regalo, tu sobrina tiene talento. ―dijo Piper mirando a lo mismo que miraba Dan.

― Puedo pedirle que te haga otro. ―le ofreció encogiéndose de hombros― lamento haberte tirado al suelo.

― Lamento haber perdido mi pie cuando dejé que me tiraras al suelo. ―bromeó Piper con cara de seriedad.

― ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde ibas? ―inquirió él, y ella caminó un poco mientras le seguía.

― Un par de cuadras más allá, donde mi papá. Voy a buscar a Leo, mi novio, vive en su casa. ―le explicó con sencillez, sin notar que la cálida sonrisa de Dan se había desvanecido toscamente.

― Ah...¿Quieres que te acompañe?...―preguntó algo complicado, algo en lo que Piper no reparó― iba hacia la misma dirección...

― Claro. ―le sonrió― no es lejos, la verdad es a la vuelta de la esquina de allá. ―le indicó, apuntando el final de la calle, emocionada por encontrarse con Leo otra vez; llevaban tiempo juntos, pero aún así, cada reencuentro le hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante su presencia.

Dan la siguió mientras ella le iba contando un poco de los vecinos, bastante animada, sin darse cuenta de que él se mantenía callado, incluso, algo incómodo.

― Aquí es. ―advirtió al detenerse frente al buzón de los Bennett.

― Aquí...―repitió Dan, tosiendo despacio.

― Gracias por acompañarme, y bueno, ahora que sabes en dónde viven mis padres...si necesitas algo no dudes en acercarte. ―le dijo tratando de salir del paso, por alguna razón, se sentía un poco extraña.

― No lo haré, aunque, supongo que me queda más cerca ir a la casa de en frente, ¿No es cierto? ―preguntó recuperando su sonrisa, la cual causó un efecto en Piper que la misma no supo diferenciar.

― Cierto. ―respondió asintiendo antes de alejarse un par de pasos, voltearse a agitar su mano y correr hasta la casa.

Dan se quedó mirando a la chica de sus sueños pasar delante de sus ojos y entrar a esa enorme residencia, en busca de su novio. El novio que vivía con su padre; debían de tener una relación muy fuerte como para que ocurriera algo así...o rara en su defecto. Se miró los zapatos, suspiró un poco, y antes de irse, se fijó en la ventana a ver si por esas de la vida, podía ver a Piper por última vez.

Después de la cena, cuando ya estaban todas en casa y los mellizos dormían y hasta roncaban, Prue llamó a sus hermanas al salón para hablar de algo importante.

― ¿Puedes decirnos qué pasa? ―preguntó Paige, hastiada de esas reuniones "oficiales" que se solían hacer para dar informaciones que nunca le incumbían.

― Para eso las llamé. ―le respondió Prue, molesta por su mala actitud.

― ¿Y? ―continuó Piper, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Phoebe.

Prue suspiró y se dio un par de vueltas por el salón antes de sentarse en el sofá contiguo a sus hermanas del medio y frente al de Paige. Se abrazó las piernas, estirando un poco el chaleco que se había puesto; a pesar de ser verano, las noches se helaban bastante en San Francisco.

― Estuve conversando con la almohada durante un largo tiempo antes de decidirme...―comenzó a decir, mirándose las uñas para jugar con sus cutículas― y créanme que jamás había tenido que enfrentarme a algo más difícil que a esto.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Piper, empezando a asustarse. Phoebe le dio una suave palmadita para decirle que sí, a lo que su hermana hizo un gesto de querer saber más.

― Sí...―secundó Prue, dejando sus manos en paz y soplándose el flequillo a un lado― saben que todos los años en esta fecha, Andy yo discutimos sobre qué va a pasar con nosotros...él me dice que me vaya con él, yo me niego, y así...

― ¿Nos citaste para decirnos eso? ―preguntó Paige, amargamente.

Piper y Phoebe rodaron los ojos, pero no le dijeron nada, en tanto, Prue negó mirando al suelo. Las chicas la vieron encogerse de hombros, suspirar largamente y abrir y cerrar la boca dos veces antes de decir algo; se veía nerviosa, y en realidad, lo estaba.

― No Paige, si las cité aquí fue para decirles que ésta vez, acepté a su propuesta. ―les explicó algo complicada, sin saber si le estaba tomando el peso a la situación o no.

La cara de Phoebe dibujó una sonrisa dulce, la de Piper una complacida, mientras que la de Paige, no decía nada: absolutamente nada. Prue, al ver que nadie interrumpía, supo que debía seguir hablando.

― Andy y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos...―siguió explicando, dándose cuenta de que no estaba haciendo más que redundar en la misma idea. Estaba nerviosa, se puso a jugar con sus mangas, recordando entonces, que podía confiar en ellas― Chicas, no tengo idea qué estoy haciendo, ni siquiera si está bien o no...―se sinceró, mirándolas con los ojos aguados de emoción, mezcla de miedo, de fe y de culpa― pero sí de lo que quiero, y aunque mi corazón grita por quedarse con ustedes para siempre, también me pide que le dé una oportunidad a lo mío y lo de Andy.

Piper se acurrucó más en las piernas de Phoebe y ésta pasó a abrazarla, las dos felices por escuchar eso, y a pesar de que ambas deseaban con todo su corazón que su hermana se quedara, las dos estaban contentas al ver que al fin estaba tomando las riendas de su vida sin dejarse amarrar por nada: lo que siempre habían querido para ella, al fin estaba pasando.

Paige, por mientras, no decía nada ni se permitía cambiar su expresión seria y gris. No le gustaba la idea, para nada. O bueno, sí, un poco...Prue merecía ser feliz, pero ella no merecía que la abandonaran. Prue había sido su figura paterna, materna, todas las que existían durante toda su vida y ahora, de la nada, decía que iba a irse, ¿Iba a irse?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué esperó a que Piper y Phoebe se graduaran, y a ella la dejaba sola tan temprano?, ¿Por qué era diferente con ella?, Piper si iba a quedarse y ella era como su madre, era cierto, y Phoebe, la mejor consejera (si le pidiese consejos claro, cosa que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo) y aunque ellas seguirían ahí, sentía que poco a poco, se iba quedando más y más sola...Prue se iría con Andy, Piper eventualmente con Leo y Phoebe...ella ya tenía una familia nueva desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero ella estaba sola. Absolutamente sola.

― Me voy este verano...―siguió deciendo Prue, complicadísima ante el tema y enredada con sus propios sentimientos― pero, pero si quieren me puedo quedar, ―añadió con un brillo en sus ojos, uno que a pesar de tener las cosas ligeramente claras, insistía en pedirle a ellas que tomaran la decisión que ella no sabía si seguir o no― todo depende de lo que digan ustedes, a final de cuentas...―se puso de pie y se ubicó entre sus tres hermanas, tomando sus manos, sin que Paige la retirara, pero sin que la cediera tampoco― Ustedes siempre han sido lo más importante para mí, y a pesar de que lo que ustedes digan será lo que voy a hacer finalmente, creí necesario que supieran lo que siento y...no sé qué mas decirles ahora...

Piper se separó de Phoebe y se levantó a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza.

― No quiero que te vayas...―le susurró estrechándola con anticipada nostalgia― pero sí quiero que seas feliz...y si ir con Andy es lo que quieres, tienes que hacerlo...sea donde sea que estés, siempre vas a ser mi hermana mayor. ―le dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo; ella entendía muy bien cómo se sentía, tal cual ella se había sentido unas semanas atrás cuando dejó la casa e incluso el país, para visitar a la familia de Leo en España.

― Ya sabes lo que pienso. ―le dijo Phoebe desde el sillón, sin levantarse― y me conviene que te vayas...necesito mi propia habitación. ―bromeó sin querer ponerse cursi o nada, no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles para Prue.

― Tonta. ―respondió ésta, mirándola con especial cariño: gracias a ella y al valor que le había dado, aunque también a Sam, había decidido efrentarse a esa nueva propuesta. Se separó de Piper y volteó a mirar a la menor de todas― ¿Paige? ―preguntó mirándola como una niña pequeña, esperando por su aprobación o rechazo.

― Si tantas ganas tienes de irte, ¿Por que no te dejas de hablar y te largas de una vez? ―le dijo sin un ápice de alteración, sin siquiera un signo de molestia, sino de pura amargura y una mezcla extraña de indiferencia, antes de pasar de largo y cerrar la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

― Yo tomaría eso como un "no estoy de acuerdo". ―comentó Phoebe mirando hacia la puerta con algo de preocupación, orillándose en el sofá.

― Yo también. ―repitió Prue antes de sentarse con la cabeza entre sus manos.

― Espera a que vuelva, solamente necesita pensar...―opinó Piper sentándose junto a su hermana mayor en el sofá de la izquierda― nos costó mucho conseguir estabilidad, y digamos que la edad de Paige no es una muy sencilla...espera a que vuelva y habla con ella.

― Sabía que algo así podía pasar, ―suspiró la mayor― ¿Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto?, ¿No será mejor quedarme aquí, hasta que Paige crezca un poco más?

― No. ―se le dijo Piper de inmediato― Yo entiendo su posición, pero también la tuya y te costó demasiado tiempo juntar el valor para dar este paso...no retrocedas. No quiero decir que Paige no lo merezca, pero Phoebe y yo seguiremos aquí...―le dijo mirando a su hermana pequeña, esperando la aprobación al respecto― no la dejaremos sola, y Phoebe sabe ser una tirana cuando quiere. ―bromeó.

― Hey, se merecían ese castigo. ―se defendió cruzándose de brazos, ofendida.

― Tenían un año. ―le repitieron las dos, recordando el episodio en que los mellizos habían desarmado el modelo de ADN de Phoebe y usado las bolitas para jugar.

― Se los había advertido más de una vez. ―se quejó alzando los brazos.

― ¡Un año! ―repitieron las otras.

― Como sea, volviendo a lo importante, tenemos una hermana pequeña, Paige. ―les recordó Phoebe, desviando el tema.

― No quiere que me vaya...lo mejor es que no lo haga. ―comentó Prue de nuevo, restregándose el rostro con frustración― sabía que no era el momento indicado...

― No. ―le detuvo Phoebe ésta vez― Es el momento indicado porque para ti es un buen momento. Piper tiene razón, Paige nos tiene a nosotras, papá y a Paola están a la vuelta y tú no te vas a Marte o nada por el estilo, seguirás aquí solamente que bueno...en un cuarto un poco más lejos que la puerta de al frente; te pospusiste por nosotras muchas veces, es momento de que te detengas. Ya hablamos de esto y mi opinión no ha cambiado: deja de congelar tu vida. Si las cosas salen mal, entonces regresa, si Paige, Piper o yo no podemos soportarlo, entonces regresa, pero no te rindas antes de empezar.

― Secundo la moción...―le dijo Piper masajeándole los hombros para destensarla un poco, sin que la mente de Prue dejara de pensar en Paige, a dónde había ido, y lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos meses.

En tanto, la última hija de Patty iba dando pasos agigantados por la vía; ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba ni tenía llaves, dinero o alguna cosa, la abrupta salida no le había permitido cargar nada. Pensó en ir donde Glenn, hasta recordar que no se encontraba en San Francisco y el segundo nombre que llegó a su cabeza, fue el de Phillip. Se tocó los bolsillos, afortunadamente sí andaba con su celular y dudándolo un poco, marcó el número del que era su novio pero nadie más que ellos lo sabía.

― Hola. ―saludó apenas escuchó su voz.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó él.

― Nada...caminar, aburrida...alejarme de la casa de locos, ¿Tú?

― Camino a una fiesta, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Paige lo dudó un poco. No le gustaban mucho las fiestas a las que Phillip iba, pero por otra parte, no tenía a dónde más asistir desde ese momento a unas horas más, por lo que aún cien por ciento convencida, decidió aceptar.

― Espérame en la plaza cerca de Prescott, voy por ti. ―se despidió.

Paige colgó sin despedirse y miró la hora: diez de la noche y tres minutos. Se encaminó al parque, el cual a esa hora, estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente al rededor; siempre era sorprendente ver cómo cambiaba la ciudad y sus centros de reuniones dependiendo las estaciones del año, en invierno a esa misma hora, el lugar estaba siempre vacío.

Se sentó en una banca a mirar a un grupo de amigos hacer un picnic, recordando cuando ella, Glenn, Sam, Andy, Prue, Piper, Leo y una Phoebe embarazada solían salir, en esos momentos en que todos eran amigos y las cosas estaban bien. O parecían estarlo, porque no lo estaban...porque mientras todos comían, Piper fingía y Leo les mentía sobre su anorexia, porque mientras Prue decía ser novia de Hackett, salía a sus espaldas con Andy y porque mientras Phoebe insistía en no tener padre para sus hijos, ella había alcanzado a oír que Hackett era ese padre. Y aún no lo creía. Porque a veces pensaba que había escuchado mal, porque la mayoría del tiempo creía que no había entendido o malinterpretado las cosas.

― Vaya vida...―suspiró con la cara entre sus manos, jugando con las plantas de sus pies y contando los minutos para que Phillip apareciera.

Se dedicó a mirar a la gente, molesta al verlos a ellos tan felices y apreciarse a sí misma como tan desdichada. Odiaba su situación. Lo único que quería era amigos de verdad, ser aceptada por el resto, dejar de ser menospreciada, que le tuvieran confianza, que dejaran de mentirle, que de una vez por todas le dijeran la verdad y la tomaran en cuenta como una más del grupo. Pero todo parecía apuntar que eso nunca iba a ocurrir, sus hermanas se lo habían demostrado en el salón, y no solamente ahí, sino miles de otras veces en el pasado y de seguro, otras millones en el futuro.

― No creerías lo hermosa que te ves desde allá. ―le dijo Phillip agachándose para mirarla a los ojos, luego de largos minutos de espera.

Paige se sonrojó y le sonrió con timidez, antes de que él le besara en los labios y la tomara de la mano para guiarla hasta su moto, vieja, algo oxidada, pero útil aún.

― Pensé que tardarías más. ―le dijo ella, afirmándose de su brazo.

― No, tu voz me dijo que necesitabas que llegara pronto...¿Qué ocurrió? ―le preguntó acomodándose en la motocicleta y entregándole el casco para que se subiera detrás de él, algo a lo que Paige aún no se acostumbraba pero había aprendido a aceptar.

― Prue. ―refunfuñó antes de acomodarse en el vehículo y abrazarlo por la espalda, aprovechando de apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de su novio.

― ¿Se va de la casa?, ―preguntó acomodando los espejos antes de girar la llave.

― Sí. ―respondió con amargura, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar de la impotencia y rabia que sentía ante eso.

Phillip detuvo sus planes originales de irse, y cambió el ángulo de su mirada para poder verla a la cara.

― Sabías que esto podía pasar...

― No quería que pasara. Y ni siquiera me preguntó mi opinión, simplemente lo dijo y ya.

― ¿Qué dijeron tus hermanas?

― La felicitaron, la apoyan, soy la única que sobra, como siempre.

― No sobras. ―le advirtió con algo de dureza, que hizo a Paige tiritar: él siempre le decía las cosas con claridad― no vuelvas a repetir eso, y, pensándolo bien ¿No querías demostrarles que ya eras una adulta?

― Sí...―respondió de mala gana.

― Es tu oportunidad. ―le dijo sonriendo― prueba que ya no las necesitas, que puedes cuidarte sola, que su ausencia no te afecta y que tu vida incluso, va en mejora luego de esta decisión.

― Temo que...a pesar de que tienes razón...no quiero que se vaya. ―confesó mirando a otra parte, muerta de vergüenza al reconocer algo así ante él.

― Temo que tienes dos opciones, mi vida, ―le corrigió― O vuelves a casa ahora y le pides que se quede, o te vas conmigo a la fiesta y te olvidas del asunto.

Paige se quedó en silencio ante eso. Él tenía un punto, uno muy bueno, pero ella no se devolvería a casa a pedirle perdón a nadie, ¿perdón?, ¡A ella le debían el perdón! ¿De qué estaba hablando? No, no regresaría, no se rebajaría a rogar, no le pediría a Prue que se quedara en casa: si quería irse, podía hacerlo. Ella...ella ya era una mujer, no necesitaba una "mamá" cuidando de su sombra todo el tiempo, y Phillip tenía razón: esta era su oportunidad de demostrarlo.

― Recuerda que me debes una cajetilla. ―contestó, pasando su mano por delante de la de su novio y girando la llave para encender el motor.

― Por supuesto. ―respondió él, dándole otro fugaz y corto beso antes de bajarle el visillo al casco de ella, y luego, hacer lo mismo con el de él antes de girar soltar el freno y perderse en la pista vacía de autos.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad es que mi vida se complicó con Paige jaja pero espero que no haya quedado muy terrible (la maestra en Paigemanía es Val, así que entenderán por qué no quedó tan maravilloso su final...) ¡Lo siento!<strong>

Respuesta(s) de review(s) :

**DyegoHalliwell:** Yo creo que a todos nos vuelve loco que niños chicos nos griten en la oreja jaja, pero lo dijo no porque le molestaran ellos, sino porque su reacción era por la pelea con Víctor. Sobre Paige, no sé mucho de qué se tratará su destino porque Val es la mente macabra detrás jajaja. Sobre los niños, a veces los pequeños hablan frases claritas y otras veces, se les sale la dificultad...son raros jaja, aunque yo voto porque hablen ma´s español pero a Val le gusta el guaguañol, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

**Faiwill: **Jajaja genial, ¡Entonces hacemos un buen trabajo! Wohooo! Gracias por tus mensajes, todo tu apoyo, en serio, significan mucho para mi :)

**Daniie Armstrong: **¿Viste las chispas? Yo también, oh oh! Sobre Piper y Leo, no puedo prometerte nada. Oh sí, pobre Pheebs...pero el futuro le depara algo, espero jejeje.

**charmed-rules4ever: **¡Hey! yo no te había alcanzado a dar la bienvenida! Un gusto tenerte aquí : ) gracias por dejarnos rr y leer el fic!


	5. Lo que quieres creer de mi, y lo que soy

**De nuevo Val al habla. Quiero decirles antes que nada que este capitulo esta enteramente dedicado a HalliwellMB, Feliz cumple! No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en mi vida, te super adoro!**

**No se si el cap te va a convencer al 100% pero es un regalo, asi que lo aceptas! jajaj.**

**A ustedes que nos siguen y soportan nuestras tardanzas, pedirles que no nos abandonen ahora, las cosas comienzan a ponerse picantes. Y tmb disculparnos por las tardanzas, a vcs las cosas se nos complican demasiado.**

**Recomendarles que lean nuestros otros fics que realmente valen la pena (eso no debia decirlo no?) y q esperamos sus comentarios ansiosas.**

**Ya, disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4<span>**

**Lo que quieres creer de mi, y lo que realmente soy**

Llevaba dos horas en aquella fiesta y aún así, a ella le parecieron quince. ¿En que posible mundo a ella le gustaría asistir a estas fiestas? La respuesta era sencilla: en ninguno.

Nunca había logrado entender como es que Phoebe se pasó toda su adolescencia metida en esos sitios. Realmente, el ambiente era detestable. La música era excesivamente alta, hasta el punto de que le hacía doler los tímpanos, le impedían escuchar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y mucho menos, le permitía comunicarse con nadie. Y lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ese momento. A eso debía sumarle el constante humo que impregnaba todo a su alrededor, y no es que fuera precisamente humo de tabaco. Tampoco quería averiguar de que se trataba, le bastaba con saber que era lo suficientemente toxico como para que su cabeza se le estuviera partiendo en dos. Y para rematar, la gente que asistía a ellas no podrían considerarse precisamente grandes prospectos de la sociedad. No era por menospreciar a nadie, pero necesitaba salir de alli en ese momento.

Bufó frustrada una vez más. Hacía mas de veinte minutos que buscaba a Phillip en aquella casa y mas allá de estar rodeada de gente, no lograba dar con él. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cima de la escalera, pero solo divisó a las mismas personas que hacía demasiado tiempo estaban plantadas allí, y de nada serviría preguntarles si él había pasado por ahí ya que, primero, era muy poco probable que supieran de quien les hablaba, y segundo, no parecían demasiado lúcidos en esos momentos.

Como pudo avanzó a trompicones entre los jóvenes que atestaban los pasillos. La mayoría de ellos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus propios asuntos como para notar siquiera su presencia, pero siempre quedaba algún inoportuno que hallaba la manera de volver tu ya pobre existencia en algo insoportable.

Caminaba girando y asomando su cabeza en cada rincón del lugar cuando sintió unos brazos fornidos que la sujetaban fuertemente por la espalda impidiéndole moverse y la obligaron a girarse hacía el dueño de aquellas extremidades.

El muchacho en cuestión no debía tener mas de dieciocho años y se notaba que estaba sumamente ebrio.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Paige, aunque el chico no dio señas de haberla escuchado e hizo caso omiso de lo que ella decía y la atrajo más hacía él, acercando sus rostros de manera peligrosa. Paige pudo sentir el aliento de él en su rostro y su estomago se revolvió de repugnancia - ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho! – Repitió, ahora zamarreándose con brusquedad e intentando lograr por la fuerza que la soltara.

- Hola preciosa… ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?... – El chico sonreía de manera perversa, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que ella no estuviera disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos.

- ¡Que me sueltes! – Gritó Paige una vez más, y acompañó aquella frase de un fuerte rodillazo en la parte más sensible del muchacho, provocando que cayera al suelo jadeando de dolor y visiblemente adolorido, quedando fuera de combate al instante. – No digas que no te lo advertí. – Le dijo erguida en toda su altura, reflejando un profundo odio en sus ojos, antes de dejarlo tirado en el piso y seguir con su camino.

Recorrió los mismos pasillos y las mismas habitaciones, una y otra vez, sin encontrar ni una maldita señal de su novio y eso la estaba exasperando en demasía. No podía creer que Phillip la hubiera arrastrado hasta ahí, únicamente para dejarla tirada y abandonarla en la primera de cambio. Con su forma de actuar solo le estaba demostrando que no le importaba ella en lo más mínimo. Que su relación era una simple farsa, una mentira. Mataría a su novio cuando lo encontrara.

Y como si de una señal del destino se tratara, en ese momento vio la imagen de Phillip a través del hueco de la puerta de la cocina. Él lucía completamente divertido haciendo ademanes al hablar y lanzando grandes carcajadas al aire. Por un momento Paige trató de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto así con anterioridad. Otra respuesta simple: No.

Phillip hablaba con una chica mientras sostenía un vaso en sus manos. Sin dudarlo recorrió la distancia que la separaba de él dispuesta a exigirle que la sacará de ahí en ese instante, no seguiría soportando estar ahí ni un minuto más.

- ¡Phillip! – Lo llamó, pero era imposible que él la oyera. - ¡Phillip, te estoy hablando! – Volvió a decir cuando ya estaba frente a él, pero para él era como si no existiera. Pero lo peor de aquella situación fue cuando Phillip finalmente la vio.

Al contrario de lo que ella hubiera creído que él haría, Phillip le dirigió una mirada soberbia, como si ella fuera una pesada admiradora suya que solo quería decirle hola, para luego volver a centrar su atención en su "amiga". Y si las cosas podían ir peor, lo fueron. La chica frente a ella, tomó a Phillip del mentón y lo sujetó de manera posesiva para luego acortar la distancia que separaba sus bocas y darle un beso demasiado provocador para considerarse un beso de amigos. Y para rematar la situación, Phillip no solo disfrutó de aquel beso, olvidándose de su novia, sino que además lo prolongó sujetando a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacía él.

Paige se paralizó en su lugar. Aquello era la frutilla del postre para coronar una noche nefasta. No podía entender como las cosas podían haber cambiado tan drásticamente en apenas unas horas. Se le hacía demasiado duro darse cuenta de que Phillip, prácticamente la única persona en la que ella podía confiar, la estuviera traicionando de esta manera.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en recuperar el control de su mente y reaccionar ante lo sucedido. En esos instantes realmente fue capaz de comprender que nada ni nadie valía la pena ni mucho menos, merecía una oportunidad. Giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, decidida a salir de allí, con tal mala suerte, que una de las chicas que estaba a su lado tan ebria como todo el mundo, derramó todo el contenido de su vaso encima de su blusa.

- Lo siento… - Articuló a duras penas la muchacha esbozando una sonrisita de burla, dejando en claro que no lo sentía en lo mas mínimo.

- ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Exclamó Paige totalmente fuera de sus casillas. No era una buena idea enojarla, mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido con su, ahora, ex.

- Si… Tendré que buscarme otra bebida. – Fue la respuesta balbuceante de aquella chica, quien dándose vuelta, salio por el lugar por el que había llegado dejando a Paige aún más frustrada.

- Mmm, luces mucho mejor así, amor… - Phillip se acercó a ella por la espalda y susurrándole al oído, haciendo que Paige diera un respingo del susto. - No dejas nada a la imaginación… - Ronroneó en su odio como un gatito en un intento de atraer su atención. Paige se separó de él sin reparos y completamente afectada, gesto que provocó la risa bulliciosa de Phillip y de los que habían presenciado toda la escena, hiriendo profundamente a Paige.

Phillip no solamente la había abandonado en una fiesta a la que ella no quería asistir y en la que no conocía a nadie, sino que además no entendió que lo único que ella necesitaba era un poco de apoyo. Y ahora descubría que también la estaba engañando delante de sus narices y frente a todo el mundo ridiculizándola en el camino. Eso era demasiado.

Juntando el poco valor que le quedaba, irguió los hombros y levantó su cabeza, y salió de allí, no sin antes volverse para decir:

- Te odio, Phillip, te juro que te odio, eres un completo idiota. No vuelvas a buscarme.

Si una sola persona hubiera estado sobria, podría haber visto las chispas de odio que reflejaban sus ojos en esos momentos, y podría haber notado, como una parte de ella moría lentamente en aquel lugar. Pero claro, nadie la conocía lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Iba traspasando la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó que Phillip le gritaba.

- ¡Estas loca si crees que te buscaré! ¡No tendrás esa suerte! – Y un coro de risas se elevaban desde aquel lugar.

Abandonó aquella casa a las corridas, y solo cuando ya se encontraba a varios metros de aquel lugar, se permitió que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse por su rostro implacables, dejando salir así toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía hacía ella misma.

Era una estúpida, una total y completa idiota por seguir confiando en los demás. Había comprobado más de una vez que nadie, absolutamente nadie valía la pena y cuando había tentado a la suerte con Phillip, este solo consiguió lastimarla aún más.

- ¡Ya basta! - Su garganta ardió y se quebró con el grito proferido.

Decía basta para detener el llanto. Decía basta para detener el dolor. Pero estaba comprobado, una simple palabra no resultaba un gran remedio.

Prue daba vueltas por su habitación de un lado a otro sin detenerse. Llevaba así desde el momento en el que Paige se traspaso la puerta de la casa, molesta por la noticia de la mudanza. O al menos, eso creía. Creía porque no estaba segura de lo que su hermana estaba pensando o sintiendo, porque actuaba como si la mudanza le fuera completamente indiferente, pero en sus palabras, en sus modos, le hacía ver que el tema si le afectaba. Y aún así, no lograba discernir en qué posición estaba... cada día estaba más lejos, y no solamente de ella sino de todas las demás. Ya no recordaba la última vez que habían hablado en serio. Una charla de hermanas, de esas que a Paige tanto le gustaban porque la hacían sentir importante.

Una etapa, eso decían todos... una etapa que Paige debía atravesar, y que ella debía dejar pasar sin asfixiarla con su histeria y aire de madre preocupada. Pero no importaba cuanto apoyo le dieran Piper y Phoebe, saber que la menor estaba tan enojada y dolida con ella era algo que no podía dejar pasar así de fácil... menos al saberla en la calle, sola y a esas horas de la noche... ¿En dónde estaría?, ¿Qué pasaba si algo llegaba a ocurrirle mientras estaba lejos de la casa? Si algo le pasaba... sería por su culpa... no podría soportar que a Paige la tocaran ni con el pétalo de una rosa y el sólo hecho de imaginarse a su hermana herida o sufriendo le comprimía el corazón y le hacía temer más de lo normal... ¡Y es que no podía evitarlo!, ¿Cómo no tener miedo después de todo lo que ella misma había pasado? ¿Después de todo ocurrido con Piper y con Phoebe?

- Contesta... Sé que me odias, pero por favor, no me hagas esto... Vamos, Paige. -Murmuró acercando el teléfono a su oreja, como una forma infantil de creer que la otra la escucharía.

Se sentó en la cama escuchando los tonos mientras acompasaba su respiración a ellos. Un tono, dos tonos, seis tonos… sin obtener respuestas. Se despejó de la cara el flequillo que caía frente a sus ojos en un gesto desesperado. Se preguntaba cómo diablos sus hermanas tomaban turnos para armar problemas, o para ser un problema... ¿O acaso era ella la que les hacía problemas sin darse cuenta? Fuera como fuera, lo único que deseaba era que Paige apareciera por la puerta en ese mismo instante, prometía no gritarle, no castigarla, ni siquiera darle un sermón. Solo necesitaba que volviera. Que volviera y jamás volviese a darle un susto así.

Paige dio vueltas y vueltas por las calles de San Francisco antes de dirigirse finalmente a casa. Poco le importaba la hora, ni la época del año. Mucho menos lo que podría pasarle si encontraba con las personas equivocadas. Necesitaba llorar, descargar toda la bronca, la amargura y el dolor que embargaba su cuerpo, pero no sería tan débil como para hacerlo delante de nadie. Su dolor era suyo y nadie se merecía siquiera una oportunidad de mostrarse gentil y amable en momentos como aquellos. Ya no quería falsos tratos, ya no podía ni quería confiar en nadie. Su coraza seria su escudo contra todo y contra todos.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta que, desgraciadamente, el contenido del vaso derramado sobre su cuerpo resulto ser ginebra, y el olor de la bebida se había impregnado en su blusa. Se sentía un poco mareada. De verdad las cosas habían salido muy mal esa noche.

Luego de unos veinte minutos caminando sin ningún rumbo definido, decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa y dormir. Ya de nada servía seguir perdida y con frío. Lo mejor era volver.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y se dirigió escaleras abajo a toda prisa. La única persona que podría estar llegando era Paige y la que más ansiaba ver. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hermanita se encontraba bien.

Casi se tropieza y cae en el último tramo de escaleras pero no le importaba romperse un hueso. Sólo verla, eso era lo importante.

- ¡Paige! – No fue un grito de reproche sino, una mezcla entre un susurro demasiado alto y un suspiro de alivio. Prue se adelantó acortando las distancias que las separaban.

Paige por su parte, no esperaba encontrarse con Prue en estos momentos y definitivamente, era la última persona a la que quería ver. Estaba enojada con ella, con todo, y el tenerla en frente después de lo sucedido en la fiesta, la convertía en un excelente objetivo al cual dirigir toda su ira. Pero al mismo tiempo, el peso de su dolor no le permitía tener el ánimo suficiente para discutir. No le interesaba.

Aún así, inconscientemente se preparó para el duelo que se avecinaba. Había vivido toda su vida en esa casa y rememoró todas y cada una de las peleas ocasionadas en su familia cuando la misma Prue o Phoebe se escapaban a alguna fiesta y llegaban un tanto alcoholizadas a horas demasiado inoportunas. Recordó a la misma Prue años después, se suponía que era por el bien de todas, pero en su afán de cuidarlas, Prue realmente era demasiado dura e inflexible, y Paige sabía que nunca les dejaba pasar un error.

Si, era tarde, y llegaba de una fiesta, pero ella no había tomado una sola gota, lo que era más importante. Aunque… había un pequeño detalle con el que ella no contaba.

- Paige, me tenías preocupada. – Continuó Prue, ajena a todo lo que maquinaba la mente de su hermana, parándose frente a ella y por su expresión, tratando de decidir si terminaba de acortar la distancia, o si mejor permanecía en su lugar. – Yo no pretendía que te fueras de esa manera. No quería incomodarte con mi decisión de irme… Yo, pensé que… Tal vez debí hablar con ustedes antes y… - Cuando el nudo de su garganta fue lo suficientemente intenso impidiéndole seguir hablando, supo que lo que realmente debía hacer era abrazar a su hermanita y olvidarse de todo por esa noche. Y así lo hizo. Fue un contacto de apenas unos segundos…

- Estuviste bebiendo. – La acusó sin vacilaciones y separándose de ella como si fuera una completa desconocida.

Prue transformó su expresión por completo. Acababa de sentir como si, la parte mas inocente que ella albergaba dejara de tener sentido. Acababa de descubrir que su hermanita, ya no era una niña. No pudo evitar sentir una intensa punzada de dolor clavándose en su pecho de forma permanente.

Solo en ese momento Paige reaccionó. Desde que vio a Prudence asomarse a las escaleras su mente estuvo planteándose escenarios posibles, pero este, definitivamente estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Necesitaba a la Prue que la regañara y la tratara como una niña. Necesitaba sentirse en un ambiente seguro, y la seguridad solo la obtendría ante una situación conocida. Pero ver reaccionar a su hermana de esa manera le hizo comprender que nada era igual con ella que con las demás. Las palabras de su hermana mayor le dolieron demasiado, sobretodo porque la estaba juzgando por algo de lo que era completamente inocente.

- Estás equivocada. Yo-no-bebo. – Remarcó las últimas tres palabras con una frialdad que definitivamente, confirmaba lo que Prue había descubierto, Paige era una persona nueva. Esta vez, sintió que no debía cuidarla de sus palabras, esta Paige parecía mucho mas fuerte que todas ellas juntas.

- ¿No lo haces? Entonces explica el tan "agradable" aroma que te envuelve. ¿Acaso es el perfume de mamá? – Sarcasmo. Una marca innegable en las Halliwell, en especial cuando el dolor dominaba sus emociones. En especial cuando lo que buscaban era lastimar al otro tanto o más de lo que ellas mismas lo estaban. Y acá había demasiado dolor – Porque a mi me parece ginebra, o quizás me equivoque, no lo sé.

- No quieras utilizar tu ingenio conmigo, Prue, porque te aseguro que puedo lastimarte mucho mas de lo que tu siquiera imaginas. No juegues conmigo porque no lo voy a permitir. Y si, si quieres saber, es ginebra, Prue. ¿Te resulta muy familiar, cierto? Te recuerda a ti misma. – Definitivamente, cuando las cosas se salían de control las Halliwell despedían veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

- No es de mí de quien hablamos, Paige. – Replicó Prue cuando se hubo recuperado del ataque de su hermana. - Eres tu quien primero se ha ido sin avisar, y se ha aparecido en la casa a las dos de la madrugada y con claros signos de haber bebido. Estoy segura de que estuviste en alguna fiesta vaya a saber uno con quien. No me esperaba esto de ti, Paige.

Prue lucía decepcionada. Después de todo lo sucedido en los últimos años, ya nada la sorprendía, había entendido que las cosas nunca son de color de rosa y que, más allá de lo que deseemos, nada es perfecto. Pero esa regla no se aplicaba a Paige. Paige era especial, distinta, la única de ellas que no debería pasar por todo aquello. La única que merecía una vida distinta.

- Y si no te lo esperabas, si ni siquiera lo imaginabas… ¿Por qué es lo primero que piensas al verme llegar así? ¿Eh? Contéstame, Prudence, ¿No se te ha cruzado por la cabeza ninguna otra posibilidad más que el hecho de que tú hermana sea una alcohólica perdida? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

Paige acortó la distancia entre ellas poniéndose apenas a un palmo de distancia de Prue. Estaban igualadas en altura así que sus ojos quedaban frente a frente. Paige a ojos de Prue, parecía veinte años mayor, con un aplomo que la abrumó y preocupó a partes iguales. Si apenas tenía dieciséis años, ¿En qué momento las cosas se le habían ido tanto de las manos?

- Dime que es lo que piensas de mí. – La desafió una vez más Paige. Ya que Prue quería pelear, pelea tendría.

Fue en ese momento en el que Piper y Phoebe aparecieron por las escaleras, visiblemente preocupadas por los gritos de sus dos hermanas. Es que, ellas sin darse cuenta habían ido aumentando el volumen de sus palabras, haciéndolas alertar a las otras.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Preguntó Piper aún de camino hacia ellas. Ya no era la niña que se preocupaba por todo y trataba de impedir las peleas, esta vez sonaba como si quisiera llegar al fondo del asunto antes que nada.

Tanto Paige como Prue siguieron en silencio, observándose fijamente, sin ninguna intención de dar el brazo a torcer.

- Les he hecho una pregunta. – Señaló Piper, plantándose tan firmemente como sus hermanas. – Espero una respuesta convincente para que estén armando este escándalo a estas horas, los niños duermen.

Ninguna de las otras dos se movió, pero la escucharon claramente, y fue Paige la que se dedicó a contestar.

- Te diré que es lo que sucede, Piper. – El nombre de Piper en los labios de la menor de las Halliwell sonó como un insulto. Ya no le importaban nada las apariencias, lo único que quería Paige es que ellas empezarán a experimentar un poco del dolor que ella misma sentía. – Aquí, tu hermana, me acaba de acusar de alcohólica.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron Piper y Phoebe al mismo tiempo, como si aquella afirmación fuera la más grande blasfemia del mundo, y miraron a Prue con aire acusatorio.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar por tu cabeza semejante idea, Prudence? – Inquirió Phoebe, estableciendo una clara postura a favor de Paige, siendo secundada por Piper.

Prue por su parte, pareció reaccionar ante la postura acusatoria de sus hermanas y dejando de lado sus intenciones de hacer las paces con la mas chica, se apostó a defenderse.

- ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo, huele su ropa y dime si eso no es ginebra. – Respondió Prue con cierto aire de superioridad, ese que usaba cuando sabía que su punto era irrebatible.

- ¡Eso no significa que yo sea una bebedora compulsiva! – Exclamó Paige perdiendo los estribos.

- ¿Entonces que significa? ¿Acaso trabajas en una licorería? – Se burló la mayor haciendo enrojecer de furia a su hermana.

- ¿Y tu eres un payaso? – Rebatió Paige quien la rebajaría tanto como pudiera.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó Piper, y por un segundo todas se callaron. Y lo hicieron mas que nada, porque a cada una de ellas les sorprendió que fuera precisamente Piper quien impusiera tanta autoridad. Ella generalmente se mantenía neutral en ocasiones como esta – El que su ropa huela a alcohol no significa que Paige haya bebido. – Señaló – Paige viene de una fiesta. Eso ya todas lo sabemos. – Siguió, remarcando lo obvio - Podrían haberle tirado un vaso encima, lo cual no es muy difícil, y ella no habría probado una gota. – Explicó con total razón y permitiendo que Paige esbozará una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que Prue se ponía roja también al comprender que, tal vez, se había precipitado en sus conclusiones.

- Eso no lo sabes. – Dijo Prue en un estúpido intento de defenderse.

- Y tú tampoco lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. – Piper le dedicó una profunda mirada a su hermana mayor. Parecía decirle con ese simple gesto que estaba decepcionada por su actuar. Paige nunca había dado motivos para creer que se comportaría de esa manera. Y aún si lo hiciera, Prue estaba llevando las cosas demasiado al extremo. Se giró hacia Paige quien seguía mirando a Prue con furia. – Además, Paige me parece que está en todos sus sentidos. Ha sabido responderte a todo lo que le has dicho sin desvariar, y… lo mas importante, su aliento no huele a alcohol.

Con eso Piper dio por finalizado el tema de la supuesta borrachera de su hermana. Paige soltó una risa socarrona llena de autosuficiencia, sabiéndose vencedora en este reto, y aplastando a Prue a ojos de todas.

- Sin embargo, - Siguió Piper - eso no quita el hecho de que ha estado en una fiesta porque, además de a alcohol huele a cigarrillo. – Miró a Paige acusatoriamente, quien borró la sonrisa viéndose atrapada. – Lo mejor es que dejemos esto por ahora porque lo único que lograrán será pelear, mañana hablaremos. Váyanse a dormir.

Paige agradeció internamente que Piper la haya mandado a su habitación porque, si bien no le molestaría nada seguir insultando a Prue, no había nada mejor que sacarla completamente de su vista, así que, ignorándolas completamente a todas, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y desapareció de allí.

Phoebe estaba sorprendida. La discusión había sido demasiado fuerte y surgida de la nada. No quería pensar en las consecuencias que conllevaría. Pero decidió que lo mejor era tratar de dormir esa noche, porque el día de mañana se auguraba demasiado largo.

- Yo… buenas noches… - Y siguió los pasos de la menor.

Las dos hermanas mayores permanecían impasibles en su lugar. Piper respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse, o quizás, tomando el valor para decir lo que dijo a continuación.

- ¿Cómo, se te ocurre, acusarla de esa manera? – Separó cada palabra con demasiado énfasis mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo gigantesco por no gritar, y mucho más, por no insultar a su hermana. Bien era sabido por todas que Paige estaba pasando por una etapa complicada, y hacerle esos desplantes, era demasiado.

Prue la miró contrariada. ¿De verdad Piper le estaba planteando esto?

- Dime que es lo que querías que hiciera. ¿Qué la felicitará por acudir borracha a casa luego de su primera fiesta?

- ¡Deja el sarcasmo de lado, Prudence! No intentes usar ese jueguito conmigo porque lo conozco demasiado bien. – Ambas respiraron profundamente porque sabrían que aquello podría ir aún peor. – Sé que no es fácil, pero, en estos momentos, pelear con Paige no es la mejor opción.

- ¿Y que debo hacer entonces? ¿Acompañarla a las fiestas y asegurarme de que llegue a casa bien? O ¿Hacer de cuenta que nada esta pasando? ¿Qué mire para otro lado? ¿Qué, Piper?

- Claro que no. Pero acusarla sin razón tampoco ayudará. – Intentó razonar.

- Perdóname Piper, pero no permitiré que Paige termine igual que Phoebe. No dejaré que arruine su vida por no vigilarla. No me pidas eso porque no lo haré. – Prue no quiso que sus palabras fueran mal interpretadas, pero obviamente tenían un doble sentido.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? – Piper pasó de estar enojada a estar profundamente dolida. Era obvio que Prue pensaba eso desde hace mucho tiempo y solo ahora tenía oportunidad de dejarlo salir. – Aún me responsabilizas de lo que pasó con Phoebe. Nunca lo dirás, pero sé que es así. Crees que la apañé demasiado. Por mi culpa Phoebe termino con tres hijos a los quince años.

- No es eso lo que dije. – Intentó defenderse Prue, aunque su disculpa no sonó para nada convincente. No es que acusará a Piper, porque para ella estaba mas que claro que lo sucedido con Phoebe era completa responsabilidad de la misma Phoebe, pero quizás, si Piper hubiese sido más estricta, si en lugar de defender a su hermana cada vez que se equivocaba, tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas no hubiesen terminado tan mal. Nadie podía culparla de querer algo mejor para Paige ahora.

- Pero es lo que quisiste decir. No soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta. Me odias desde que supiste del embarazo de Phoebe y mucho más desde que te enteraste lo de Hackett. Pero no te voy a permitir que por eso actúes de esta manera con Paige. Sé cuidar de mi hermana y es lo que seguiré haciendo. – Remarcó.

- Es solo que… tal vez, no la vigilas tanto como deberías. Permitiendo que haga lo que quiera no conseguirás ganarte su confianza, Piper. Ella necesita reglas que obedecer. – Aquello fue lo que mas le dolió a Piper en toda la noche. Prue le estaba diciendo que nunca podría responsabilizarse por sus hermanas como ella lo hacía.

- Tratarlas como seres inferiores tampoco sirvió. Phoebe nunca te ha contado nada de lo verdaderamente importante en su vida hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Y Paige… ¿Qué sabes tu de Paige? He sido yo la que se enfrentó a ella y la convenció de que todo estaba bien luego de lo ocurrido con tu "noviecito". No vengas a decirme que no puedo con ellas porque puedo perfectamente y lo sabes. Se encaminó a la salida mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo colocaba.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Prue, visiblemente afectada por todo lo sucedido, pero no recibió respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Sé lo que intentas hacer, Prue, pero no lo lograrás. Tu ya decidiste lo que harás con tu vida y te felicito por ello. Ahora es mi turno de sacar adelante esta familia, y tu no me lo impedirás.

Y sin decir una palabra mas, tomó las llaves de su camioneta de la cómoda y salió dando un portazo.

Definitivamente, las cosas no podrían ir peor.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no estaban mucho mejor. Todas en cierta manera, estaban enojadas, pero al contrario de lo que las demás pudieran pensar, estaban enojadas cada una consigo misma y eso, era mucho más difícil de arreglar.

Phoebe no sabía muy bien como actuar ante la situación. La discusión de la noche anterior la había dejado preocupada, pero no quería sacar ese tema aún, así que prefirió centrarse en sus hijos y en el desayuno que debía prepararles.

- Es plátano, no me pongas esa cara. -le dijo a Matthew quien miraba con cierto rencor el plato de puré frente a él, quien odiaba todo lo que fuera molido desde el día en que le salió su primer diente.

- ¿Galletas? -le preguntó Sophia aprovechándose del pánico a ver si conseguía algunas.

Piper se hallaba en la cocina, sentada a la mesa, con una taza de café negro frente a ella, y sujetando fuertemente su cabeza con sus dos manos, como si esta se le estuviera partiendo en dos, y sin emitir ningún sonido. Phoebe la miraba de reojo y se moría de ganas de preguntarle si había tomado y lo que tenía era resaca, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos, creyó que esa pregunta estaba vedada en esa casa.

Paige, por su parte, terminaba de preparar su plato con cereales y estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, con la mirada pérdida y los ojos ligeramente hinchados, señal de que había estado llorando. A Phoebe se le estrujó el corazón, pero no le pareció justo ponerse del lado de nadie esta vez.

Los mellizos miraban las caricaturas mientras esperaban en silencio la comida. Ellos parecían tener un sexto sentido para detectar los momentos oportunos para parecer estatuas y no molestar a nadie. De repente, Matt se quejó por que un flash informativo interrumpió la programación habitual.

_- Interrumpimos la programación para informarles de una noticia de última hora. Un accidente ocurrido esta madrugada en las afueras de la ciudad a dejado como saldo un muerto cuando un auto aun no identificado a atropellado a una persona para luego darse a la fuga. Aún se desconoce la identidad de la victima, lo que si se sabe es que el accidente ocurrió hace unas horas y que al parecer, la victima fue arrollada y dejada a la deriva, sin posibilidad de recibir atención medica luego del choque. El accidente se produjo en…  
><em>

Phoebe apagó la televisión con un gesto pensativo y un tanto alterada.

- ¿Algún día saldrá algo positivo en las noticias? - Preguntó tratando de establecer conversación ante las poco amigables caras de sus hermanas, pero no consiguió ni un sonido como respuesta.

Prue ingresó a la cocina por tercera vez, para llenar nuevamente su taza de café.

- No le diré a mamá... - Le susurró Sophia a Paige al verla tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, demasiado cabizbaja a los ojos de su sobrina, quien intentando subirle el ánimo le entregó una galleta semi molida escondida en la palma de su manita.

Paige sonrió ante eso, recibiéndola como tesoro antes de comérsela con agrado ante la atenta mirada de la niña, quien pensaba que como a ella no la dejaban comer dulces todo el día, su tía tampoco tenía derecho.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y todas lo miraron como si eso fuera lo mas raro que un teléfono pudiera hacer.

- ¡Callen eso! – Susurró Piper como si fuera victima de una tortura china.

- ¡Yo voy! - Se adelantó Phoebe, aunque las otras no hicieron ninguna señal de querer atender. - No corran, se pueden lastimar. – Les dijo sarcástica mientras alcanzaba el tubo y se lo ponía en la oreja - ¿Hola?... Hola papá, ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué?

A medida que Phoebe hablaba, las otras tres fueron saliendo de su letargo y preocupándose al ver el rostro contorsionado de Phoebe quien de pronto, parecía a punto de llorar.

- De-de acuerdo - Siguió Phoebe. – Les diré.

Phoebe apenas pudo articular esas palabras mientras su rostro se ponía pálido por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Colgó el teléfono como pudo y, en un acto de supervivencia, se dejó caer en el asiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió Prue que ya estaba de pie al lado suyo. – Habla Phoebe.

- Luces como si hubiera muerto alguien. – Soltó Paige sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, pero al ver el sobresalto que dio su hermana, comprendió que había dado en la tecla.

- ¿Quién murió? – Repreguntó la mayor, ahora si desencajada. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

- No se lo van a creer…

* * *

><p><strong>Verdaderamente, las cosas se ponen interesantes, o no? No lo nieguen.<strong>

_Respuestas de reviews_:

Daniie Armstrong: Gracias. Si, Piper merece... experimentar un poco, no? Ey, patear gente... yo tmb voy a aplicarlo.

charmed-rules4ever: nos alegra tenerte por aca. Siempre seras bienvenida. Que pasará ahora?

Bueno, sé que la mayoria esta acostumbrado a tratar con HalliwellMB, pero bueno, ella no esta disponible x el momento, jajaj. Si, soy muchisimo mas loca q ella, y si, soy un poco dificil de tratar, pero denme una oportunidad, jajaj.

Como dijo ella, la "experta" en Paige soy yo, asi q cualkier duda, sugerencia, insulto q le kieran hacer llegar, me lo hacen saber. Segun mi coautora, Paige y yo somos la misma persona, asi q... (eso es bueno o malo?) En fin...

Ya, los dejo y les dejo un beso enorme a todos y q disfruten de la lectura.

Val


	6. Inquilino de Detroit

**Hola! HalliwellMB dando la cara al mundo :S con una lista de excusas eternas que no compensan nada pero bue, Val me pidió que les dijera algo de que su inspiración estaba en Monaco o algo así, no copié lo que dijo porque nos pusimos a discutir por eso y luego cerré la ventana! pero quiero dedicarle este cap a ella :) Sé que odiará el título, yo tb lo odio pero son detalles ya que mi inspiración está junto a la suya! . Gracias por todo Val :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Inquilino de Detroit.<strong>

― ¿Hola?

_― Hola. ―escuchó por el otro lado del altavoz._

― Hola papá, ¿Cómo...?

_― Me voy Phoebe._

― ¿Qué? ―le interrumpió, escandalizándose un poco, como si le estuviera dicendo que no volvería nunca más.

_― Tengo que irme. No puedo explicáselo ahora. Paola va para allá en estos momentos. Avísales a tus hermanas._

A medida que Phoebe hablaba, las otras tres fueron saliendo de su letargo y preocupándose al ver su rostro contorsionado que de pronto, parecía a punto de llorar.

― De-de acuerdo. Les diré.

― ¿Quién murió? –repreguntó la mayor, ahora si desencajada. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

― No se lo van a creer.

― ¡Habla ya! ―le pidió Piper, cansada de sus rodeos, molesta con todos y todos como si los demás tuvieran la culpa de su resaca.

― Papá se va...―respondió en un susurro, acompañándolo de una triste mueca infantil.

― ¿Que quién qué? ―preguntó Prue de inmediato, incluso Paige dejó de comer su cereal para escuchar el resto.

― No puedes hablar en serio. ―dijo Piper, quitándole las palabras a todas las demás de la boca.

― Dijo que Paola vendría a explicarnos...que les avisara. ―respondió evitando llorar o exagerar la situación hasta no saber más al respecto.

― ¿No te dijo nada más? ―preguntó Prue, tratando de ocultar su temor a verlo irse otra vez: prometía que no podría resistir eso. No de nuevo.

Phoebe negó levantádose para volver a sentarse frente a la silla de los mellizos, buscando asegurarse de que estuvieran comiendo. Prefería distraerse, confiaba en su papá con todo su ser y sabía que tenía que tener una razón de peso para irse así, que no era una decisión tomada al azar y que pronto encontraría las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

Prue se tomó su café casi de golpe para reemplazar el sabor a confusión con el amargo del brebaje. No sacaría conclusiones apresuradas, simplemente esperaría a que Paola apareciera y sería entonces cuando la acribillaría a preguntas; por ahora, prefería no poner nerviosas a las demás, aunque tenía claro que ya lo estaban. Intentó servirse otra taza de café, notando que la última gota de la cafetera estaba cayendo en la taza de Piper.

― Haré más. ―le dijo su hermana, pero no se puso de pie; no tenía ánimo y lo poco que le quedaba, se había ido con la llamada y la poca información que había traído consigo. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo, pero pensar en ello no hacía más que alterlarla y de paso, hacer que su cabeza quisiera explotar de una vez.

Paige en tanto, miraba a las otras tres con algo de lástima. No podía evitar compartir su tensión, al final de cuentas Víctor no era su padre pero se había hecho cercano a ella tanto como Paola, y más allá de eso, entendía lo que significaba tener la esperanza de tener una familia y que se cayera al suelo desde el punto más alto del universo, destrozándose en infinitos trozos imposibles de volver a rearmar. Sentía profundo resentimiento contra ellas, pero eso no significaba que esperase verlas sufriendo a un nivel tan extremo.

El timbre de la puerta les indicó que era Paola, quien a pesar de tener llave de la casa, no solía entrar sin llamar primero. Paige, al estar más cerca de la puerta, fue quien se encargó de ir a abrirla y hacerla pasar.

― Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ―le preguntó la mujer con su hijo de la mano y a Leo a su lado.

― Hola, bien, pasa. ―pidió, recibiendo a Alex entre sus brazos quien se los estaba estirando desde el momento en que la vio pararse frente a él.

― Hola. ―saludó el novio de Piper, y ella simplemente le asintió con la cabeza, dejándolo preguntarse qué le había hecho.

La esposa del padre de sus hermanas se aventuró hasta la cocina con ella y el muchacho siguiéndola, mientras Alex le decía a Paige algo de un grillo que había visto esa mañana y Leo no había logrado capturar para él.

― El grillo era más rápido. ―se quejó el chico de ojos azules, tratando de imprimir cierta calma en la escena.

― Y más inteligente. ―bromeó Paige en un susurro, notando en ese comentario que lo que Paola tenía que decirles no era tan terrible y viendo al pequeño taparse la boca para no reír en voz alta.

Paige entró cuando todas se hubieron saludado y Leo besaba a Piper en la mejilla, quien casi lo ignoró aún mareada y bastante pendiente de lo que Paola tuviese que decir.

― Su padre tuvo que salir rápido y me pidió que viniera a explicarles un poco la situación.

― ¿A dónde fue? ―preguntó Prue, bajándole un poco el volumen a la televisión, ya que apagarla podría causar quejas y reclamos de parte de los más chicos de la casa.

― Va camino a Detroit. ―les dijo― recibió una llamada hace poco, era de parte de uno de los hospitales de la ciudad. Lo llamaron para informarle que su madre estaba muy enferma.

― ¿Su madre? ―preguntó Piper, despertando un poco, pero sólo un poco.

― Su abuela, niñas. ―dijo recibiendo miradas de sentimientos encontrados de parte de las nietas mayores, incluso de Paige.

― ¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Phoebe, viendo a su hermana menor cambiar su expresión a indeferencia de nuevo, o más bien, distraerse con su hermano pequeño.

― No me alcanzó a contar. ―respondió su madrastra, recibiendo una taza de café de manos de Prue― Víctor fue a buscarla, pretende traerla a vivir con nosotros, para cuidarla más de cerca.

Piper levantó las cejas, como esperando más, pero no había nada más que decir al respecto.

― ¿La mamá de Víctor vivirá aquí? ―preguntó Prue, con alivio al saber que su padre vendría de regreso― ¿Contigo, Leo, Alex y papá?

― Sí, esa es la idea. ―dijo Paola, algo complicada: ella conocía a Dorothy y tenía perfectamente claro que no soportaba la existencia de las nietas que compartían la sangre de Patty.

― Se supone que deberíamos decir algo, pero no tengo idea qué. ―dijo Piper, deseando irse a su cuarto y dormir hasta la semana siguiente― No la conocemos, no sabemos nada de ella y hasta donde sé, hacía años que no se hablaba con papá.

― ¿Nunca dijo por qué dejó de hablarle? ―preguntó Leo con inocencia.

Las chicas negaron fingiendo despreocupación, mientras que Paola se mordía la lengua para no decir nada: sabía que lo mejor era ponerlas alerta, pero prefería hablar con su suegra y tratarla hacer cambiar de actitud antes de decir cualquier cosa.

― Bueno, al final de cuentas no era estado de emergencia nacional. ―comentó Paige, quien a pesar de todo había estado prestando atención― Y tengo cosas que hacer, así que, fue un gusto. ―dijo a modo de despedida, engatuzando a Alex con la presencia de Prue para dejarlo sin sentirse mal por ello y escapar a su habitación.

Phoebe suspiró, Piper no dijo nada y Prue resongó.

― Cosas que hacer...―repitió Paola, hablando para sí misma.

― Creo que seguiré sus pasos. ―se despidió Piper, levantándose de la silla como si se le fuera el mundo encima al hacer eso.

― Sube. ―le pidió Phoebe a Leo con un gesto de manos, una vez que su hermana mayor ya no se veía en la cocina.

El chico le obedeció sin preguntar: solía obedecerles a todas sin preguntar, meterse con el carácter Halliwell no era algo inteligente y de una forma u otra, Phoebe siempre tenía razón cuando se trataba de su relación con Piper. O la mayoría de las veces.

― En vista de que la reunión se termina, yo también me voy. Cualquier novedad me avisan. ―dijo Prue tomando las llaves del auto que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

― ¿Dónde? ―le preguntó Alex, aún afirmado de su cadera.

― Eh...―murmuró, recordando que aún no le decía nada de eso ni a Paola ni a su padre.

― Si no le dices a papá, te contamos. ―comentó Phoebe mirando a su madrastra.

― Chicas, sé que Víctor puede ser un poco sobrepro...

― ¿Un poco? ―preguntó Phoebe apelando a la verdad, recibiendo un codazo de Prue.

― No es por eso, es porque si yo no se lo digo antes de que se entere por alguien más se va a sentir pasado a llevar y todo eso. ―corrigió Prue.

― De acuerdo, no diré nada...―aceptó Paola, teniendo que reconocer que tenían razón― Aunque no mataría a nadie que volvieras a hablar con tu papá, Phoebe.

― Eso es tema para otra instancia. ―respondió ésta, aún avergonzada y con sentimientos encontrados por la escena que había hecho la vez pasada en la casa de su padre.

― Andy y yo vamos a ir a elegir un departamento. ―le dijo Prue a Alex, quien para ese entonces ya estaba distraído jugando con Sophia y Matthews desde los brazos de su hermana mayor, quien lo mantenía a la altura de las sillitas de comer.

― ¿Te mudas con él? ―preguntó Paola con una sonrisa tierna.

― Sí. ―respondió Prue, suspirando ante esa expresión― Paige está enojada por eso.

― Yo me encargo, ―le aseguró Paola― te felicito por este gran paso Prudence. ―le dijo apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro― te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

― Gracias. ―sonrió entregándole a Alex antes de despedirse de todos.

― Mamá, ¿jugar? ―preguntó Matt a Phoebe, refiriéndose a la visita de Alex y a que tanto él como su melliza estaban aislados del suelo en aquellas sillas.

― Afírmate bien. ―le pidió antes de sacarlo de la silla con cuidado y dejarlo en el suelo, repitiendo el mismo ejericio con Sophia.

― Vamos, vamos. ―les pidió la pequeña los dos chicos, quienes marcharon tras ella hasta el salón lleno de juguetes y lápices de colores.

― Phoebe, tu padre no quiso ofenderte, lo sabes, ¿Cierto? ―le preguntó Paola, despejándole un mechón de cabello de la cara.

― Sí...―le dijo avanzando del dintel hasta sentarse entre medio de los niños para vigilarlos más de cerca.

― Oye, siempre supimos que ese tipo de cosas te podían pasar. ―le dijo insistiendo― también que él sigue asustado, pero antes era peor, no podemos negar que todo ha ido mejorando con el tiempo.

― No me psicoanalises. ―le pidió Phoebe― Fuiste una gran ayuda y te agradezco todo tu trabajo como psicóloga, pero...

― No te lo digo como psicóloga. ―dijo Paola sentándose junto a ella.

― No es que esté enojada con él...―le explicó― estoy enojada por la forma en que lo traté.

― Ocultarte no lo hará notarlo. ―le dijo con lógica― perdónate a ti misma, y luego habla con él.

― No me ha quitado su apoyo en todo este tiempo, ha estado a mi lado como nunca pensé que iba a llegar a estar...y lo primero que hago es un berrinche de niña de ocho años cuando me dicen que a no a algo, que al final, era por mi propio bien.

― Se llama adolescencia. ―le sonrió Paola.

― No se supone que siga siendo una adolescente. ―se dijo más a sí misma que a ella, recibiendo un par de juguetes de manos de Matthew.

― Pero lo eres. No trates de saltarte más etapas.

― No voy a llamarlo ahora, no lo quiero molestar. Cuando regrese, prometo que hablaremos. ―le aseguró.

― De acuerdo. Voy con Paige, te encargo a Alex. ―le pidió su madrastra.

― Paola. ―le detuvo― ¿Crees que la abuela y yo nos llevemos bien?

La mujer se quedó mirándola con curiosidad.

― Olvídalo.

― Tu abuela te amaba, lo sabes. ―le dijo desde su posición― no la busques en Dorothy, no cometas un error por intentar reparar "otro".

Phoebe asintió sin dejar de prestar atención a los cubitos de colores que Alex y Matt le entregaban para que armara una pirámide por ellos. Paola volteó, pensando en lo complicado que se venía el clima en relación a su suegra y las niñas, y sin dejarse desanimar emprendió rumbo hasta la habitación de la menor de ellas.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó tocando la puerta, y sin recibir respuesta, la vio abrirse― Gracias. ―respondió avanzando entre las luces apagadas y los adornos colgados del techo.

La habitación de Paige era una mezlca rara entre desorden y perfecto equilibrio; bohemia como su interioridad oculta. Habían velas de colores repartidas por la habitación, ninguna prendida, excepto por el incienso apoyado en el marco de la ventana que despedía un delicioso aroma a lavanda; sin duda su decoración había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Ya no habían posters de artistas, carticaturas o videojuegos, sino paredes decoradas con cuadros. Lo único que permanecía igual, era su consola escondida bajo la televisión, el color verde predominando y su eterno atril de pintura con un lienzo a mitad de acabar.

― Toma asiento. ―le dijo indicándole la cama, protegida por un velo amarillento que llegaba al piso y por lo general tenía amarrado para evitar que uno de los niños se fuera de cara al suelo, dado que les encantaba pasar tiempo con su "tía divertida".

Paola asintió, agradada con el lugar y la invitó con su mano a hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres que se vaya?

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―le preguntó como si le estuviera pidiendo que saltara por un aro de fuego y aterrizara en una aguja o de lo contrario caería en un mar infestado de tiburones.

― Sí. No puede saberlo si no se lo explicas.

― No tengo que pedirle nada, es su vida, ella sabe lo que hace, además, ¿Cuándo me han prestado atención respecto a mis gustos o lo que yo quiero hacer? ―le preguntó con resentimiento, parándose de la cama en dirección a su armario.

― Paige, sabes que te quieren...

― No más que así mismas. ―refunfuñó― Para Prue no existe nada más que ella y Andy, ella y su universidad, ella y sus triunfos, ella, ella, ella y ella. Piper es otra, si no es Leo, es Leo y si no es Leo, ¡Es Leo!, ¡Y para qué hablar de Phoebe! Todo el santo día corriendo detrás de los niños sin prestar atención a nada más que no sea ellos. Ni siquiera nota si hay más gente o no en la casa, y claro, cuando una de las tres me pide un favor, no, no me pide: me lo dice de una forma en que suena más a orden disfrazada, no se preguntan si tengo o no algo más que hacer, simplemente esperan que lo haga y que lo haga bien. ¿Crees que después me dan las gracias?, ¿O que acaso no critican mis errores si los cometo? Si Prue se va, mejor para mí: una egocéntrica menos a la que escuchar y obedecer, ojalá Piper la siga pronto, tiene plaza en España y que Phoebe no se tarde tanto, ser niñera me tiene harta.

― Si no te importara no te molestaría.

― Como digas. ―gruñó.

Paola vio en la exaltación de Paige algo que le preocupaba, pero también algo que no le estaba diciendo. Tenía una buena relación con la niña, pero aún así todos tenían sus propios secretos y reservas, no iba a exigirle nada hasta que no se ofreciera a contarle por propia voluntad. La adolescente se sentó en el suelo a mezclar colores para uno de sus cuadros y se alejó del mundo.

― Te quiero. ―le dijo Paola, entendiendo que quería que la dejaran tranquila. No quería exagerar sino esperar a ver cómo avanzaba todo antes de tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo que cedió.

Paige no dijo nada, simplemente abrió el color rojo y lo mezcló con violeta con cierta velocidad. No quería responder y no lo haría. No quería aceptar que sí le importaba, por mucho que todos lo supieran, y nadie la obligaría a decirlo: menos reconocerlo frente a sí misma.

En la habitación de al lado, Piper seguía algo reacia a Leo, bueno, la verdad a todo el mundo: la cabeza se le partía en dos y seguía perturbada con algunas ideas vagas que no lograba identificar con claridad, como si se estuviese olvidando de algo importante sin llegar a saber qué.

― Y después de eso me fui enojada, a dar una vuelta. ―respondió recostada sobre su cama, aplastándose la cabeza con su almohada, ¿Contento? ―preguntó luego de que él le hubiera insistido para que le dijera qué le pasaba, preocupado por alguna recaída.

― Sí. ―contestó abrazándola sobre la cama― Sabes que confía en ti.

― No lo demuestra. ―le discutió volteándose para darle la espalda, poniendo su mano bajo la almohada.

― Es Prue, le cuesta demostrar cosas...ceder el control.

― Leo, no quiero ser odisoa. ―le pidió masajeándose las sienes― pero me duele mucho la cabeza y quiero dormir.

Leo hizo una mueca ante eso.

― No te dolería nada si no hubieras salido a beber en lugar de conversar las cosas. ―le reprendió.

― Pero ya lo hice. ―se quejó apretando los dientes― Y me arrepiento, siento como si me dieran martillazos en la cabeza.

― Te dejo descansar. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. ―le dijo él, besándole la mejilla antes de ir al armario y sacar una manta para cubrirla por encima― te amo. ―dijo a modo de despedida, besándola cortamente en los labios antes de dejarla sola con su jaqueca.

En un barrio estratégico casi equidistante a la comisaría y a la universidad, Andy y Prue revisaban departamentos que se sabían casi de memoria: todos los años recorrían el mismo lugar en busca de algo que les gustara, sólo para cotizar, aunque ésta vez el tour fuese más allá de eso.

― Te dije que íbamos a terminar devolviéndonos a este. ―le dijo Andy, dándose vuelta por la habitación vacía que era el cuarto principal.

― Lo sé, pero había que revisar todas las opciones antes. ―debatió Prue― ¿Seguro de que te gusta éste?, ¿No quieres dar una vuelta más?

Andy se detuvo en su caminar y volteó a mirarla.

― Prue, hemos recorrido los mismos seis departamentos durante meses, los conoces bien. ―le dijo algo incómodo― ¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto?

― Sí, ya te dije que sí. ―respondió antes de suspirar― solamente quiero que elijamos la mejor opción, eso es todo.

― ¿Y si nos equivocamos qué? ―le preguntó Andy con suavidad― El lugar que elijamos no va a ser tan importante como lo que hagamos con él, y si no nos gusta, siempre está la opción de mudarnos a otra parte.

― Tienes razón. ―le sonrió ella― Oye, tengo algo que contarte.

― ¿Hum?

― Mi papá llamó en la mañana, se fue a Detroit.

― ¿Se fue? ―preguntó Andy algo alarmado.

― Lo llamaron desde allá, su madre está muy enferma y él pretende traerla a vivir con él.

― ¿Y eso no te provoca nada?

― No sé. ―susurró― pero no he dejado de pensar en mi abuela desde que lo supe...no sé si quiero ver morir a otra, Andy.

― No lo tomes por esa parte, aprovecha de integrarla a tu vida, no la has visto nunca; alguna razón tiene que haber para que ésta sea la oportunidad de conocerla.

― Espero que sea una buena razón. ―murmuró.

― Siempre tan optimista. ―se quejó Andy rodando los ojos.

― Hablando de optimistmo, ¿Cuando y dónde firmamos el arriendo?

― Tengo que ir a bienes raíces, ¿Te parece si voy en la tarde?

― Me parece perfecto; ahora, si terminamos...―dijo poniéndose de pie desde la alfombra― Sam me pidió que la fuera a buscar si salíamos temprano.

― Vete. ―le dijo Andy parándose también― maneja con cuidado.

― Siempre. ―le sonrió Prue dándole un beso.

El policía vio a su novia dejar el lugar con su cartera colgada al hombro y a paso rápido, mirando la hora en su teléfono. La chica llegó al primer piso, pensando en qué calle tomar para evitar el exceso de tránsito y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba detenida frente a Sam.

― ¡Sam! ―llamó Prue desde la ventana del auto al verla parada en la acera con su uniforme de vendedora de comida rápida.

― Ya era hora. ―se quejó fingiendo molestia.

― Lo siento, olvidé que me tocaba ser tu chofer el día de hoy. ―refunfuñó, siguiéndole el juego― ¿Cómo te fue?

― Bien, todo pasable. ―respondió soltándose su cobrizo cabello de la coleta que tenía armada― ¿Así que ya eligieron departamento?

― Sí.

― ¿El de la recepción celeste?

― Sí.

― ¿Finjo sorpresa?

― Por favor.

― ¡Que emoción! ―chilló Sam con ironía; sabía tan bien como sus amigos que ése era el apartamento indicado.

― Gracias. ―se rió Prue― Al menos alguien que me demuestre alegría por el cambio.

― ¿De qué me perdí?, ¿Paige o Phoebe?

― Piper.

― Ok, eso es nuevo.

― Fue mi culpa. ―suspiró.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Anoche le dije a las chicas que me iba con Andy, pero a Paige no le gustó la idea y se fue de la casa. Llegó tarde, tenía olor a alcohol y...bueno, me asusté...―reconoció algo avergonzada― por un momento mezclé cosas que no debí mezclar, la hice pasar por Phoebe en mi cabeza y terminé gritándole.

― Lo siento.

― Eso no es lo peor...el asunto es que Piper se puso de su lado, y no sé qué dije o qué hice, pero cree que no confío en ella y que la culpo de todo.

― ¿De todo? ―preguntó con una mirada de entender.

― Sí, no sé cómo llegamos a ese tema pero lo hicimos. Piper se fue enojada, no sin antes decirme que no evitaría que ella se hiciera cargo de las chicas, ¡No sé de adónde sacó que no quiero que lo haga!

― Quizás no le has demostrado que sí quieres que lo haga.

― No es que no quiera Sam...es que, no quiero descuidar a Phoebe y Paige y mucho menos que tenga que posponerse.

― Prue, creo que si Piper se está dispuesta a tomar el papel de hermana más grande dentro de la casa, es porque sabe a qué se atiene. No va a tomar una decisión tonta sólo porque sí, deberías saberlo bien, la conoces más que yo.

― Lo tengo claro. Sé que es responsable, inteligente, todo lo que siempre he admirado de ella.

― Demuéstraselo.

― No quiere hablarme. O no me ha hablado...

― Acércate. Creo que la lección acerca de la confianza y comunicación la aprendimos todos.

― Sí, lo hicimos.

― Vamos a la casa, les traje unos juguetes a los niños de unas comidas infantiles que sobraron. ―dijo enseñándoselos a Prue desde su mochila.

― Suerte la del trío de malcriados. ―sonrió.

La casa volvía estar con sus miembros habituales en ella, o casi; Prue seguía afuera y Phoebe había decidido irse a la casa de su padre con los niños, después de que éstos hubieran insistido en querer pasar la tarde con Leo y Alex. Paige continuaba en su habitación, mientras que Piper había recordado que tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas a China town y se le estaba haciendo tarde para hacerlo.

― ¡Ya vuelvo! ―avisó de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta, volteándose para bajar las escaleritas de la casa― regar, falta regar. ―se dijo al mirar las plantas que estaban fuera.

― ¿Cuán seguro es avisarle a la cuadra que vas a salir? ―preguntó Dan al encontrarse con ella.

Piper le puso cara de pocos amigos por un segundo, luego se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos.

― ¿Sal? ―le preguntó.

― En caso de que necesite pedírtela de nuevo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, mezcla de timidez con coquetería.

Piper no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta recordar que la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas.

― No es necesario, en serio. ―le dijo caminando hasta su auto para sacarle el protector de plástico oscuro que llevaba encima.

― Creo que no es tan atractivo como la tarta de Jenny. ―bromeó él, acercándose a ayudarla.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ―dijo ella casi sin aliento, reparando con espanto el estado del auto que estaba destapando.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo nada que decir D:<strong>

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Keisi-san: **Ja, lo de la intriga se lo agradeces a Val! ¿No tienes su edad acaso jajaja? Me gustan tus preguntas! gracias por seguir aquí y el largo caimno que te pegaste niña! te quiero mucho, suerte en todo.

**Daniie: **Pequeña! perdóname a mi por tardarme ahora! Sobre el club de fans...hum! Me encanta cuando odias a los personajes jajajaja. El plátano de Matth! :D gracias pequeña, por todo.

**Faiwill: **Nah, creo que Paola sigue viva jajaja. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en darle una oportunidad a Hackett?, ¿Cuándo? :O quiero saber! Cole, oh dulce Cole! :D


	7. Matando nuestro amor

**Hola otra vez a todos. Como lo prometido es deuda, y tras haberlos hecho esperar demasiado el cap anterior, les trajimos un nuevo cap mucho antes de lo esperado, extra large, y significativamente, mucho mejor que el anterior. Como verán, en este pasa de todo y lean atentos que aqui es cuando las cosas se empiezan a tornar interesantes. Los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 6<span>**

**Matando nuestro amor**

Luego de cuatro días y tres noches de insistencia, la madre de Víctor había terminado aceptando irse a vivir con él a San Francisco. No había sido una lucha fácil de ganar, pero Paola había logrado hacerla entrar en razón con la promesa de no dejarla sola durante su estadía en la casa, cuya extensión era aún desconocida.

- Inadmisible. Estuve a punto de quejarme con su superior, pero tu marido no me dejó hacerlo, querida. -iba quejándose la anciana de sesenta y ocho años, mientras eran seguidas por su hijo quien cargaba las maletas.

- Lamento eso. -decía Paola, sin prestar demasiada atención a la historia de su suegra y la azafata que le había hecho enderezar su asiento.

- Mamá, no subas sola. -le pidió Víctor al verla encaminarse a las escaleras de la casa.

- Estoy cansada. -le respondió con algo de amargura.

Víctor estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Paola le guiñó el ojo tratando de transmitirle calma.

- Por supuesto que lo está, permítame acompañarla hasta arriba para enseñarle su habitación. -le pidió tomándola de la mano, y guiándola escaleras arriba.

Al llegar al segundo piso luego de un lento transitar, comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo de la gran casa, el cual daba a varias puertas y cada una a su respectiva habitación: la del matrimonio, la de Alex, la de Prue, la de Piper, la de Phoebe y la de Paige.

- La primera puerta es nuestro cuarto. -le explicaba Paola- La segunda lleva a la de Alex, y la tercera a la de Prue, en esa se quedará usted por ahora. La cuarta es la de Piper, pero en estos momentos la usa Leo, su novio.

La mujer hizo un gesto despreciativo, advertido por su nuera, pero no comentó nada, y mucho menos se preguntó cuál de todas era Piper, a pesar de que Víctor hubiese intentado hablar de ellas en variadas ocasiones. No le interesaba saber de aquellas "desgracias" concebidas por la "rastrera" de Patricia Halliwell, mucho menos de sus vidas. Aunque, no lograba comprender qué demonios hacía el novio de una de ellas viviendo en la casa de su hijo y compartiendo el techo con su nieto y nuera. Eso le hizo recordar lo que si realmente le interesaba saber.

- ¿Puedo conocer a mi nieto? -preguntó detenida en la puerta de la habitación de Prue.

Paola, como toda madre orgullosa, asintió ante esto.

- Claro que sí. Por favor, siéntese en la cama. Vengo enseguida.

Dorothy vio a su nuera dejar la habitación y se sentó en la cama como le había pedido, cerrando sus cansados ojos. Suspiró con agotamiento y tomó aire con nostalgia: esa ciudad le traía dolorosos recuerdos. La muerte de su esposo, el fin de su familia...todo lo que había conllevado a perder a Víctor por un tiempo y a Molly para siempre. Su Molly...su pequeña hija, muerta y abandonada tanto por ella y su difunto marido como por Víctor...éste último, gracias a las artimañas de Patricia y al desafortunado éxito de su plan de quedarse embarazada para atar a su hijo a ella, sólo para reemplazarlo con otro tipo antes de darle la espalda.

- Alex, amor, ésta es tu abuela Dorothy. -oyó decir a Paola sacándola de su realidad alterna, notando entonces que sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas.

El niño se quedó mirándola con un dedito sobre su boca, mientras sus ojitos cafés se posaban en la sonrisa tímida de la mujer de apariencia dura frente a él.

- Se parece tanto a mi Víctor cuando era niño. -comentó la anciana, viendo a Paola depositar al pequeño sobre la cama para sentarlo junto a su suegra, quien extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del único hijo de Víctor considerado nieto suyo.

- Hola. -sonrió Alex.

- Hola Alex, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- ¿Te gustan los cuentos? –preguntó sin saber con certeza como entablar una conversación con una personita tan pequeña.

- ¡Sí! -sonrió- ¿Mamá? -preguntó mirándola con ojitos de súplica.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente uno? -preguntó ésta.

- No. Tú. -dijo mirando a su abuela, subiéndosele al regazo.

Dorothy rió ante eso y lo abrazó para besarle la cabeza de cabello negro, encontrando algo de paz en aquella acción. Ella había estado esperando con ansias el nacimiento de su nieto, sólo para que su hijo hubiese decidido abandonar la ciudad un mes antes del acontecimiento y que tanto su desprecio por la decisión que tomó, como sus propios motivos personales, le hubiesen negado la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo.

- La abuela está cansada hijo, necesita dormir un poco. –intentó explicarle Paola a su hijo.

- No, no lo estoy para este caballerito. -aseguró con una sonrisa, pese a saber que no conocía ningún cuento infantil: nunca le había contado alguno a sus hijos, las encargadas de eso eran las empleadas y sirvientas- ¿No tienes algún libro de cuentos?

Alex asintió y se bajó rápidamente de las piernas de la abuela rumbo a su cuarto antes de volver con lo pedido.

- Ahora sí. -le dijo encaramándose de nuevo.

- Creo que iré a cocinar algo, cualquier cosa, no dude en avisarme. -le pidió Paola luego de ayudarla a acomodarse bien en la cama.

- Gracias cariño, ve tranquila, yo me quedo con este angelito. -le sonrió, besando al niño en la cara otra vez sin que éste perdiese interés en el cuento, y sin que llegase a notar que su mamá se estaba yendo de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba con dirección a la cocina, Paola iba pensando en el futuro cercano. Las cosas con Dorothy parecían andar bastante bien cuando de Alex, Víctor o ella misma se trataban... pero había notado la expresión que había puesto al nombrar a Prue, Piper y Leo.

- Estas son todas. -suspiró Víctor afirmándose la espalda al cerrar la puerta de la casa, luego de bajar la décima maleta del auto.

- Las buenas noticias son que tu madre está arriba con Alex, se llevaron bastante bien, como pensamos. -le comentó Paola rumbo a la cocina para servirle algo de beber.

- ¿Y las malas? -le preguntó sacando un vaso para ponerlo sobre la mesa.

- La cara que puso cuando dije "la habitación de Prue" y "Leo, el novio de Piper", también fueron las esperadas.

Víctor infló sus mejillas y se sentó, agobiado ante ello. Luego exhaló el aire.

- No sé qué hacer con eso. ¡No las conoce y las rechaza! No tiene idea de quién es quien y peor que eso...

- No tiene idea de Matt y Piper. -finalizó Paola, entregándole el vaso con agua- Lo sé. No va a ser fácil, pero ya te lo dije: la forma que tiene de tratar a Alex nos da buenos indicios de que en un futuro, las cosas podrían cambiar.

- No sé qué tanto podemos esperar. -se quejó- Van a encontrarse más temprano que tarde, y no sé qué papel tendré que jugar cuando la batalla entre ella y las chicas comience. No quiero que las niñas salgan heridas con esto. Sé lo mucho que significa para ellas el recuerdo de su abuela Penny, tratar de hacerles aceptar a una mujer que no quiere verlas ni en pintura bajo el mismo título que ella no va a ser nada sencillo.

Paola se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Lo había extrañado mucho en sus días de ausencia, demasiado. Lo amaba con todo su ser, y eso era lo que le permitía poder estar ahí para apoyarlo en cada una de las vueltas y enredos. Y lo estaría siempre. Haría todo lo posible por resolver el conflicto Halliwell-Bennett, sin escatimar en esfuerzos ni terquedades.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por ahora, Prue me pidió que le avisaras de tu llegada apenas tuvieras tiempo.

- ¿Para qué? -le preguntó bebiendo de su vaso, pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello de su esposa.

- Quería hablar contigo. -resolvió encogiéndose de hombros- Son buenas noticias, no te alteres, -se le adelantó- pero espera a que te lo diga ella. No quiero ser una soplona.

Víctor bebió otro sorbo, preguntándose qué querría decir Paola con eso al tiempo en que una y mil ideas de "buenas noticias" pasaban por su cabeza.

Más tarde, y sin esperar la llamada de su padre, Prue había telefoneado y preguntado si podían ir a verlo. Al principio, Víctor había tratado de disuadirla para evitar que se encontraran con su madre, pero finalmente, terminó aceptando: el encuentro se produciría si o si, tarde o temprano.

- Hola. -les saludó al verlas detenidas en la puerta, todas con una expresión en su rostro menos esperanzadora que la de la otra.

- Hola. -saludaron a coro.

Piper y Matthew corrieron a colgársele de las piernas cariñosamente, estirándole los brazos y balbuceando algunas palabras. Víctor se agachó ignorando su dolor de espalda y los subió a ambos en brazos, saludando a sus hijas de una en una. Prue parecía ansiosa y le dio un gran abrazo antes de pasar. Piper estaba algo ida y le dio un escueto beso en la mejilla. Paige hizo un signo de paz con sus dedos y se arregló el flequillo antes de pasar de largo. Phoebe se miró los pies.

- Te eché de menos. -le dijo su padre. Ella subió la mirada y sonrió débilmente antes de entrar a la casa.

- ¿Y a mí? -le preguntó Sophia pestañeando repetidas veces para llamar su atención.

- ¡Claro que te extrañé! -le aseguró su abuelo, viéndola sonreír ampliamente con sus pequeños dientes- A ti también, campeón. -agregó al tímido niño afirmado de su brazo izquierdo.

Víctor cerró la puerta y se volteó al salón, encontrándose con sus hijas sentadas en los sillones. La primera con las rodillas juntas, mirándose las uñas. La segunda casi desarmada sobre el sillón. La tercera tímidamente en un borde del asiento, y la cuarta, con cara de aburrida.

- ¿Alex? -preguntó Matthew con curiosidad, tirando de la camisa de su abuelo.

- Arriba, con Paola. -le explicó mientras evitaba que se bajara y corriera a la escalera, lo cual era inútil debido a la rejita infantil que había ahí.

- Ven. -le llamó Phoebe, viéndolo acercarse de mala gana- Espera un poco. -le pidió sentándolo en su regazo, acariciando su cabello para que se quedara tranquilo. Sabía que la abuela estaba en la casa y quería dar la mejor impresión posible: niños gritando con una anciana enferma no era la que tenía en mente.

- ¿Está arriba? -preguntó Piper directo al punto, intentando dejar de liarse la cabeza y hacerse presente en el escenario en el que estaba.

- Sí. -respondió Víctor, pendiente de los movimientos que hacía su nieta para intentar sacar los dulces que él guardaba en el bolsillo de su pecho, como siempre hacía. Su cara de concentración y de picardía, de niña que piensa que nadie la ve ni deduce su macabro plan, le divertía tanto que siempre mantenía dos o tres dulces ahí.

- ¿No deberíamos ir a saludarla? -preguntó Prue queriendo ir al meollo del asunto, o uno de ellos, no demasiado convencida aún.

La rejita del principio de la escalera y el chillido de felicidad que emitió Alex al ver a sus sobrinos abajo les indicó que Paola venía bajando junto a él. Sophia sacudió sus piernitas para bajarse, ya con el botín entre sus manitas, dispuesta a compartirlo con los dos chicos del grupo.

- ¿Quieren subir? -les preguntó su madrastra, mirando a Víctor con cara de "hice lo mejor que pude", refiriéndose a la conversación que había entablado con su suegra para tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a las chicas: el único detalle era, que no estaba segura si lo había logrado o no.

Paige se limitó a observar la decisión que tomaban sus hermanas. Aunque le doliera, no era su asunto. Era familia, sí, pero de sus hermanas, no de ella. Y quizás era eso lo que la tenía especialmente decaída en esos momentos: otra vez, ellas tenían la oportunidad de conseguir todo lo que a ella le hacía falta y jamás podría tener y otra vez, volvían a ser tres, y ella solo una.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Piper levantándose rápidamente del sillón, balanceándose en sus talones a la espera de que las otras se movieran y la siguieran como debería ser. Pero en vista de que ninguna parecía tener el valor suficiente, decidió tomar el toro por las astas y subir sola: liderazgo, tenía que demostrar que poseía esa capacidad.

- Está en el cuarto de Prue. -les comunicó su madrastra viéndola subir despacio, pero decidida.

- Vamos. -secundó Prue yendo tras Piper junto a Paola, quien tomó a su hijo de la mano.

- ¿Paige? -preguntó Phoebe a su hermana, quien se limitó a seguirlas sin hacer comentarios y dispuesta a no meterse para nada en aquel asunto.

Víctor observó a las hermanas menores subir las escaleras junto a las dos primeras y Matthew, y mirando al cielo, acomodó a Sophia para que no fuera a caérsele, y las acompañó. Al verlas amontonadas en la puerta, entrando una por una, quiso tomar a Phoebe del brazo para advertirle que su abuela no tenía conocimiento sobre sus hijos, pero no alcanzó.

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó Dorothy sin reconocerlas, hasta fijar bien su mirada en las caras de las adolescentes y ver en cada una de ellas, rastros de Patricia Halliwell.

- Sus nietas Dorothy, vinieron a verla. -le explicó Paola acomodándose a su lado, quedando frente a Víctor quien acompañaba a las muchachas.

La mujer no comentó nada, ni siquiera pestañeó ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- Hola. -saludó Piper sin perder tiempo y rompiendo el hielo en aquella tensa situación. Para ella su familia era lo más importante y quería hacer lo posible para integrar a esa señora a su vida; nunca sería como Penny, porque nadie podría reemplazar a la mujer que había sido siempre su mamá, pero al menos podía convertirse en su abuela en algún momento.

Dorothy no respondió. Víctor estaba cada vez más nervioso, tanto, que esperaba que alguien tocara el timbre o lo llamaran de urgencia del hospital para poder salir de esa situación incómoda, pero sin el corazón como para irse y dejar a sus hijas ahí solas, frente aquél dragón dormido que era su madre. Era el momento en el que él finalmente enfrentara aquella situación que posponía desde hacía mas de veinte años.

- Señora Dorothy, ¿Recuerda lo que hablamos? -preguntó Paola intentando romper el hielo, mirando a Víctor con algo de severidad y un tanto decepcionada por su falta de temperamento- Víctor, amor, ¿Por qué no le hablas un poco de las niñas? -agregó, diciéndole de manera indirecta que dejara de asustarse de la mujer que le había dado la vida y retomara el lugar que tenía en la de aquellas que existían gracias a él.

- Claro. -dijo éste, mirando a Sophia muy concentrada en la cara de su bisabuela, tan tranquila como pocas veces...o era que sentía la tensión, como Matt: sus nietos siempre tenían la capacidad de saber cuándo parecer piedras inmóviles sin que nadie les pidiera calma.

- Buela. -se quejó Alex intentando bajarse de los brazos de su mamá hasta los de Dorothy, quien sólo en ese momento, cambió su expresión a una sonrisa dulce y lo recibió entre sus brazos con cariño.

Paola volvió a mirar a Víctor, claramente molesta, y éste despertó de su ensueño.

- Mamá, te presento a Prue. -dijo tomando la mano de su hija mayor, adelantándola al resto- Es tu primera nieta... ¿Recuerdas que te decía que así íbamos a llamarla, cuando Patty estaba embarazada? -le preguntó tratando de sacar alguna reacción de ella, pero estaba demasiado ocupada coloreando un libro con Alex.

Prue se sintió incómoda y claramente despreciada por aquella mujer que no era nadie en su vida, mas que un titulo otorgado por los lazos de sangre, y decidió retroceder un poco para dejarle espacio a Piper; a pesar de todo, le había dolido la manera en que su abuela, indiferente, la rechazaba.

- ¿Lo recuerda? -preguntó Paola tomando la mano de su suegra, a quien le había rogado horas antes, tener algo de consideración con las niñas.

- Claro que sí. Muy bien. -respondió fingiendo desinterés- Prudence. -completó con algo de sequedad.

- Sí, y Piper...la segunda, de ella no alcanzaste a oír. –prosiguió Victor, cada vez mas desesperanzado, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la susodicha, quien intentó acercarse sin lograr nada.

- Un gusto. -le dijo su abuela, quien si bien tenía bastantes sentimientos en contra de Prudence por haberle, junto a Patty, quitado a Víctor, no sentía nada por Piper. Ni odio ni amor; la chica no le parecía nada más que otra desconocida en la tierra.

La aludida se sintió un poco mejor ante esa respuesta, pero no tanto.

- Phoebe, mi última hija. -dijo Víctor acercándose a ella.

- Hola. -le sonrió ésta sin ocultar su esperanza en forjar una relación con ella. Necesitaba aquella oportunidad mas de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir- Un gusto conocerla. Me alegra que esté bien y en casa. -dijo con una sonrisa- Le presento a Matthew, -agregó enseñándole al niño entre sus brazos- y a Piper, aunque todos le decimos Sophia para no confundirla con Piper. -explicó apuntándole a su hija.

- ¿Y ellos? -preguntó Dorothy, esta vez si prestando atención a las personas frente a ella. Nunca había escuchado de aquellos infantes de cabello dorado y ojos verdes, quienes le causaban más interés que la cuarta adolescente en la sala.

Las chicas mostraron caras de confusión, mirando a Víctor directamente en forma acusatoria.

- ¿No le habías dicho? -preguntó Phoebe con un dejo de tristeza que no quiso hacer notar, sintiéndose profundamente estúpida en ese momento; ella hablando tan orgullosa de sus criaturas cuando él había estado ocultándolos.

Víctor no le dijo nada. Se sentía pésimo ya que sabía que estaba decepcionándola, a ella, a las demás, a todos: cualquier cosa que se dijera o se hiciera de mala forma, sería única y exclusivamente su culpa.

- ¿Qué cosa no me dijiste? -preguntó Dorothy a su hijo con tono acusador.

- Son los hijos de Phoebe, mamá. -respondió avergonzado, no por el hecho de reconocerlo, sino por no habérselo contado durante esos cuatro días en que debió haberlo hecho- Ya eres bisabuela.

Dorothy cambió su cara de rudeza a una de sorpresa instantánea, mirando a Phoebe y luego a los niños, luego a Phoebe y después a los niños otra vez. Posó su mirada en Víctor, confirmando lo dicho y su rostro volvió a ponerse duro y burlesco a la vez.

- ¿Hijos de Phoebe? -repitió, haciendo ver a los dos adultos de la sala que algún comentario se aproximaba- De Phoebe, la última... La que te ocultó Patty y que posiblemente sea del otro tipo ese con el que te engañó y al que le dio un hijo. ¿De esa Phoebe?

Tanto Prue como Piper se prepararon para saltar contra su cuello, indignadas por esas acusaciones malintencionadas y absolutamente dañinas, pero la más pequeña de todas se les adelantó, pasando por sobre la cara de dolor de Phoebe.

- Hija. -le corrigió Paige con brusquedad- A mí. -rectificó, harta de esa señora. Podría ser la abuela de sus hermanas, pero de ella no era absolutamente nada, y agradecía que así fuera. No iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que hablaran mal de sus padres en su presencia- Y ese "otro tipo" como usted dice, tenía nombre y era mi padre: Samuel, no le costaría nada pronunciar su nombre y darle algo de respeto, aunque de su boca eso sería un milagro.

Paola cerró los ojos un segundo, maldiciendo para sus adentros, tomando a su hijo en sus brazos de manera instintiva. Alex la miró con reproche, pero nadie le prestó atención: todas las miradas se dirigieron a Paige. No se lograba definir quien estaba más tenso en ese instante, pero sí quien tenía más cosas que decir y nada de deseos de guardárselas. O quienes.

- Digna hija de tu madre. Maleducada, entrometida y sobrando en mi casa. -le respondió Dorothy, haciendo amagos de pararse de la cama, siendo detenida por Víctor solo por inercia.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que Prue alistara los puños para ir y defender a su madre hasta morir, pero estaba mucho más pendiente de Paige que de cualquier cosa. Aunque, para ser honesta, si su hermana se le tiraba con un revólver a aquella mujer, la única razón por la que se movería y evitaría el disparo, sería para efectuarlo ella misma. En tanto, Piper controlaba a Phoebe con su mirada. Ambas se mordían la cara interna de sus mejillas, la última intentando sobrellevar la humillación distrayéndose en lo que fuera a pasar con Paige, y la primera pendiente de que a la señora no le fuera a dar un infarto en medio de la habitación.

Y Víctor. Él necesitaba morirse en ese mismo instante, y a pesar de estar acostumbrado a los insultos que durante toda su vida su madre había dirigido a Patty, el tiempo le mostraba que todavía le dolían, debido al amor que seguía sintiendo por ella y el cual no era un secreto para nadie.

Paige iba a responder. ¡Claro que le iba a responder! Primero se había metido con la memoria de su madre, luego con la de su padre, y por último, con Phoebe. Sí, podía tener razón y su hermana había sido una cualquiera como su rabia le dictaba a modo de adjetivo, pero eso no le daba derecho a juzgarla sin conocerla antes. En absoluto: con nadie de su familia, con nadie que le importara... porque con el dolor de su corazón debía admitir que le importaban. Todas ellas lo hacían, y eso era lo que la tenía como la tenía: amor no correspondido, entre otras cosas. Porque quien te ama confía en ti. Porque quien te ama no te miente. Pero ella no era una rata como ellas, aún recordaba, a veces, el gran esfuerzo que su abuela había hecho por tratar de mantenerlas juntas. Al menos en público seguía siendo posible defenderlas, porque le habían hecho daño a ella, no a los demás... y era por eso que en la casa no había manera de perdonarlas.

- Digna suegra rompe familias, única culpable de la aparición de mi padre en esta historia, ¿Debería darle las gracias a la distinguida amargada, desgraciada, e insoportable señora por mi existencia? ¿Por haber destruido la felicidad, no solo de su hijo, sino de mi madre y mis hermanas en el medio? -le dijo con una clara expresion que significaba: "no me interesas ni lo harás" antes de darse la vuelta hasta la puerta- Me voy de aquí, no me interesa perder ni un segundo de mi tiempo con personas que definitivamente no valen la pena.

La cara de Dorothy se tornó de un rojo intenso. Estaba furiosa, pero no le daría el gusto a esa niña insolente. No iba a gritar. No iba a sacarla de su tranquilidad, por nada del mundo.

- Sácalas de aquí. -le ordenó a Víctor. – No sé que pensabas al traerlas aquí.

Phoebe no esperó ni una palabra más e intentó recuperar a Sophia para irse, pero estaba tan alterada internamente que no lograba equilibrarlos a los dos. Piper notó esto y la ayudó antes de salir con ella. Paola decidió ir detrás, por si acaso, dejando a Víctor y Prue en la habitación.

- Puede decir lo que quiera de quien quiera, y no me importa. -le advirtió Prue con seriedad- Pero vuelva a hablar de mi madre, vuelva a meterse con Phoebe, intente algo contra Paige, y no respondo señora. -completó antes de salir de la habitación, mirando a Víctor con ojos mezclados de rabia, tristeza, comprensión y decepción al mismo tiempo.

- No me mires con ese gesto Victor. Eres un estúpido si creías que todo este circo iba a terminar de forma diferente. Déjame sola. –y con esas simples palabras dio por finalizado aquel espectáculo en el que todos salieron perdiendo.

Dan se encontraba en su habitación con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Hacía días que se encontraba igual, ido, perdido en sus pensamientos, desde la mañana en la que se encontró con Piper y la ayudó con su auto.

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, tenía la certeza de que Piper no le escondía nada y que decía la verdad en cuanto al hecho de no saber que había sucedido. Estaba asustada, podía verlo en sus ojos. Necesitaba su ayuda.

Lo que lo tenía de esa manera, era el hecho de ser consciente que pese a todo, actuó mal. Ellos tendrían que haber intentado averiguar que fue lo que sucedió y quizás, solo quizás, ahora se sentiría mejor. O tal vez no.

Desvió su vista hacia la ventana y pudo observar como la razón de sus cavilaciones se acercaba hacía su casa.

Piper al igual que sus hermanas, habían salido de la casa de su padre completamente alteradas por todo lo sucedido, y sin decirlo con palabras, todas entendieron que cada una necesitaba su propio espacio para procesar lo sucedido, asi fue como fueron abandonando el lugar por separado. Ella casi sin pensarlo, había decidido fianlmente, hacerle la invitacion a Dan que Prue le habia pedido y que habia estado retrasando por motivos obvios.

Alternaba su caminata con pasos apurados por momentos, y suplantándolos por lentas caminatas en otros. Era como si de esa forma reflejara,conscientemente o no, su estado de ánimo, pasaba de ansiosa a extremadamente precavida en segundos. No quería ser injusta con Dan, él la había ayudado sin dudarlo un segundo, pero, ¿Y si en cualquier momento se arrepentía y se decidía a hablar? ¿Si entendía que lo que habían hecho estaba mal? ¿Qué haría ella entonces? ¿Qué pasaría con ella entonces?

Con ese caminar irregular terminó por hallarse frente a la casa de él. Debían hablar, ya no lo resistía más.

Se encaminó hacía la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de llamar, esta se abrió de golpe, tomándola por sorpresa.

- Piper… - La voz de Dan era un susurro tenso. Eso no auguraba nada bueno pensó Piper.

- Dan… ho-hola. –Fue todo lo que pudo ser capaz de responder.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se quedarían parados allí por siempre hasta que uno de los dos sea lo suficientemente valiente como para animarse a hablar?

- ¿Cómo has estado, Piper?

- He tenido días mejores. – Contestó con sinceridad y relajándose al instante.

- Lo creo. – Dan le sonrió y por primera vez después de días, sus ojos volvieron a brillar como siempre lo hacían. Como si nada malo estuviese pasando.

- ¿Y tu como has estado?

- He tenido días mejores. – Replicó provocando que ambos rieran con ganas. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas sal? – Preguntó dejando mas que claro que aquella era una charla amistosa.

- Creo que tenemos para unos días más, pero gracias por ofrecerlo, lo tendré en cuenta. – Dan asintió. – En realidad, venía a invitarte, es decir, a invitarlos – un tenue rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Piper al decir aquello, y lo mismo sucedió con el rostro de Dan -, a ti, a Jenny y a tu primo, a quien aun no conocemos, a la fiesta de inauguración que dará Prue. – Explicó todo de corrido, siendo consciente de que su vecino probablemente no hubiera entendido nada.

- ¿Se puede saber que se inaugura?

- Su departamento. El sábado se muda finalmente con Andy… su novio. –Aclaró al comprender que aquel chico era nuevo en aquel lugar.

- ¿Y estamos invitados? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Si, creo que eso fue lo que dije. – Le respondió haciendo una mueca y provocando otra vez las risas en ambos. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Irás?

A Dan no se le pasó ese "Irás" haciendo referencia específicamente a él, pero decidió no hacérselo notar.

- No lo sé, Piper, no conozco a nadie.

- ¿Qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que una fiesta? – Preguntó como si fuera obvio.

- Buen punto. ¿Quieres que vaya? No quisiera que te sintieras mal por tener que lidiar conmigo, al ser tú prácticamente la única persona que conozco en San Francisco.

- ¡Vamos! Conoces a tu primo y tu sobrina también ¿No? – Lo miró a los ojos y comprobó que eran de un azul profundo y cristalino, y que le transmitían paz. Eran unos ojos en los que se podía confiar. – Me encantaría que vayas.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que Dan finalmente se convenciera.

- Ahí estaré.

Esa noche de viernes, Andy y Prue decidieron adelantarse a los acontecimientos, y se encontraban en el departamento tratando de poner un poco de orden, ya que se suponía que al día siguiente vendría la familia y los amigos a festejar ese enorme paso que estaban dando.

- ¡Magnífica idea, Phoebe! – Se quejó Prue elevando sus brazos al aire, claramente ofuscada.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Preguntó Andy con una sonrisa en los labios, y solo con la intención de picarla, ya que Prue llevaba las dos ultimas horas quejándose por haber permitido que su hermana la convenciera de dar la dichosa fiesta.

- Es que realmente no entiendo en qué estaba pensando en el momento en el que acepté su idea. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Nuestra casa es un caos.

Andy se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó con fuerza, tomando a Prue un poco desprevenida, aunque no le molestó demasiado sentir las caricias de su novio.

- Me gusta que lo llames nuestra casa… - Dijo pegado al oído de ella, provocándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

- Es lo que es, ¿No? – Prue se giró ligeramente para enfocar su visión en los ojos de Andy mientras ponía su mirada más compradora.

- Claro que lo es. Tuya y mía. De nosotros.

Concluyó aquella declaración con un beso en los labios. Beso que segundo a segundo se fue intensificando, y que poco a poco fue siendo acompañado por caricias furtivas y brazos demandantes. No era difícil imaginarse en que acabaría todo eso.

- Andy… debemos… aún hay mucho por hacer. – Logró decir Prue en un intento mediocre por parar. Porque, mientras lograba separar sus labios de los de su novio por unos segundos, el paseo de sus manos por el torso de Andy dejaba en claro lo contrario.

- Tenemos, - beso – toda, - beso - la vida por delante – un beso más – para acondicionar este lugar. – Selló la frase con un beso más demandante que los precedentes.

- También lo tenemos para esto. – Arguyó Prue con claras intenciones de querer perder la discusión.

En ese instante Andy se separó de ella de manera brusca. Brusca según Prue que no se lo esperaba para nada.

- ¿Qué haces? – Se quejó como si fuese una niña de cuatro años nuevamente.

- Elige Prue, ¿Qué es lo que puede esperar? – La sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro era sublime.

A Prue solo le tomó medio segundo decidir.

- La casa puede esperar dos vidas. – Y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre él recomenzando la batalla de besos, que acabaría horas después, y que marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

El día siguiente en la tarde, Phoebe bajaba al estacionamiento del centro comercial en donde la esperaban sus hijos y hermanas con cara de aburridas.

- ¿Tanto tardaste en comprar un par de regalos para la casa? -le preguntó Paige de mala gana una vez que Phoebe se hubiera sentado en la parte de atrás junto a sus pequeños.

- Lo siento, fila larga. -respondió con una sonrisa igual de pesada que la queja de su hermana menor.

- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Piper girando las llaves del auto- Pheebs, avísame cuando dejen de pasar los autos.

- Espera, déjame ver. -le pidió acomodándose para mirar por el vidrio trasero mientras la conductora se preocupaba de no chocar los autos de al lado en aquél estrecho espacio- Viene una fila larga...

Paige bufó ante el pensamiento de pasar un minuto más en el subterráneo muerta de calor, y Matthew, su sobrino más afín, repitió el sonido con la misma indignación que ella.

- Amo cuando hace eso. -rió Piper. Paige sonrió sin que la vieran.

- Faltan cinco...-comentó Phoebe, mirando el lento movimiento de los autos sin demasiado interés, hasta que el conductor de uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

- Oye, no me dejas ver. -se quejó Piper al verla encaramarse más sobre el asiento de atrás para asegurarse de que la persona era la misma que pensaba que era.

- ¿Cole? -susurró Phoebe para sus adentros sin hacerse oir, viéndolo mirar con cansancio a la cantidad de autos que había tenido que esperar antes de poder doblar y salir de ahí.

- No viene nada. -intervino Paige al notar que ya estaba despejada la zona y Phoebe no anunciaba el hecho- Baja la cabezota. -agregó a ésta.

- ¿Te puedes bajar? -le pidió Piper extrañada al verla tan pegada mirando a la nada.

Phoebe obedeció acomodándose en el asiento antes de que Paige volviera a reclamar que quería irse o Piper le regañara por taparle la visión, sin dejar de pensar en el chico que la primera vez le había quitado el sueño y ahora, parecía haber hecho lo mismo, ¿Era eso una señal?, ¿O era que estaba viendo demasiadas películas de Disney?

- Al fin saldremos de aquí. -celebró Piper- Siguiente parada: Casa de Prue. -finalizó, pensando en lo raro que sonaba decir eso.

Finalmente, después de una carrera maratónica contra el reloj, y tras haber "desaprovechado" muy bien la noche anterior, Andy y Prue con mucha ayuda de Sam, lograron adecentar el lugar lo suficiente como para darlo a conocer a los invitados al evento.

A la hora pactada ya estaban casi todos ahí, las hermanas de Prue, la familia de Andy, los amigos de la universidad y los compañeros de Andy.

- Yo voy. – Dijo Andy a Sam y Prue, en el momento en el que el timbre volvió a sonar. Por la puerta asomaron Victor, Paola y Alex, con señales en su rostro de haber pasado por alguna situación tensa. A Prue no se le dificultó darse cuenta que se debía a Dorothy.

- Papá, me alegro que hayan podido venir. Hola Paola, siéntete bienvenida. – Le dijo su hijastra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Le alegraba saber que su padre había dejado de lado las intenciones de Dorothy de no querer saber nada de ella ni de sus hermanas, y estuviera allí en este día tan importante.

- Tu abuela no nos lo hizo nada fácil, cariño. – Le explico su padre.

- Esa mujer puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone, - Explicó Paola – pero por nada del mundo nos perderíamos este gran paso en sus vidas, chicos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. – Les dijo a ambos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

- Gracias. – Contestaron al unísono emocionados por las palabras de aquella mujer que a base de cariño y comprensión, había logrado meterse en sus vidas.

- ¡Sam! – Gritó Alex al divisar a la mejor amiga de su hermana y le estiró los brazos para que lo alzara.

-¡Amiguito! – Respondió esta extendiendo una sonrisa y tomándolo con fuerza mientras le hacía cosquillas.

- ¡Ey! ¿Y a mi no me saludas? Yo soy tu hermana. – Reprochó Prue dejando ver sus celos infantiles.

- No puedes negarlo Prue, en cuestión de hermanos, yo siempre estaré un paso por delante de ti. – Explicó Sam con toda lógica como si hablara de matemáticas. – Además, tus hermanos me aman más que a ti.

- ¡Cállate! – Rió Prue golpeándola ligeramente en el brazo, mientras el timbre sonaba una vez más y Andy se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ey, tu! – Gritó Andy demasiado contento.

- ¡Andy! ¡Me alegra volver a verte! – Respondió el recién llegado, tan o mas contento que el propio Andy, mientras acortaban la distancia para abrazarse.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Mi avión acaba de aterrizar prácticamente. Un informante secreto me ha dicho que hoy era un día muy importante para ti, y ya que tengo la posibilidad de estar aquí, he decidido no perdérmelo.

- Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí. Gracias por tomarte esta molestia. – Andy estaba realmente emocionado con la llegada de su amigo.

- De eso nada, somos amigos antes que nada, y los amigos no se deben nada. Además, ya va siendo hora de que finalmente le agradezca a Prue. ¿Por qué es ella no? – Preguntó el recién llegado fingiendo una mueca de preocupación exagerada.

- Claro que es ella.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! – Ambos rieron de manera bulliciosa.

- Ella está por allá. – Dijo Andy señalando hacia el lugar en donde Prue observaba como Sam le enseñaba en vano a Alex a atarse los cordones, tras las constantes insistencias de este. – Ven.

Andy avanzó hacia ellos seguido por su amigo que de pronto parecía haber perdido el habla y la respiración.

- Prue, mira quien ha venido. – Dijo Andy al llegar a su lado.

- ¡Gabriel! – Prue se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si hiciera siglos que no viera, y es que así era. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Una pregunta a la vez, por favor. – Pidió levantando los brazos como resguardándose de tantas preguntas.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? – Atinó a preguntar Andy, ya que eso era lo que mas le importaba.

- Ya está amiguito, ve a jugar con Soph y Matt. – Le dijo Sam a Alex mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba de frente a Gabriel.

- Gab, ella es Sam, mi mejor amiga. – Los presentó Prue mientras Sam se perdía en el rostro que tenía delante de ella.

- Hola… - Balbuceo esta, mientras extendía su mano sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella.

- Hola, Sam. – Respondió Gabriel, mirándola fijamente y esbozando una sonrisita de tonto.

Prue y Andy contemplaban la escena y a sus amigos, estupefactos. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba dejar sin palabras a la pobre Sam. Eso era algo digno de ser recordado. Y era la primera vez que veían chispas a su alrededor. De ella y de él.

- Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas? – Repreguntó Prue, ahora mucho mas interesada en el asunto.

- Creo que mi estadía se acaba de extender inevitablemente. – Respondió provocando la sonrisa de cierta pelirroja.

Ni a Andy ni a Prue, se les pasó el hecho de que sus mejores amigos aun tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, próxima a la ventana, Piper se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre últimamente. Le resultaba imposible sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con su auto y la forma en la que había actuado bajo tanta presión. Sabía que había tomado la peor decisión, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer si no se acordaba nada de lo sucedido?

Leo se acercó a ella con dos vasos entre sus manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Mas adulto y mas responsable, pero con su alma noble y bondadosa intacta.

- Te traje esto, pensé que podrías tener sed. – Le tendió una de las bebidas a su novia mientras Piper se giraba mirando el objeto con repentino asco.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que deberías haberme preguntado primero si efectivamente tenía sed? – Respondió cortante e irónica. Cruel, estaba siendo demasiado cruel y sin motivos.

Leo endureció el rostro y borró todo rastro de alegría en él.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así, Piper? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Preguntó dolido por sobre todas las cosas.

- No sucede nada. ¿De acuerdo? – Replicó Piper aun más irreconocible.

- Claro que sucede. Hace días que sucede, y por más que intento acercarme a ti y averiguar que es lo que te tiene… así… no lo consigo. Tú no me lo permites.

Por primera vez desde aquella mañana, Piper miró a Leo como solía hacerlo, como siempre lo hizo desde el día en que lo conoció y en el que se enamoró de él. Y le dolió lo que vio. Y se odio por ser la culpable de su sufrimiento.

Si había una persona en el mundo que no merecía que lo tratara así, esa era Leo.

- Lo lamento. – Le dijo con sinceridad bajando el rostro apenada. – De verdad, perdóname Leo.

Leo tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y conocía a la perfección.

- No quiero que lamentes nada, y mucho menos que me pidas perdón… Solo quiero que confíes en mí y me digas qué es lo que va mal.

"_Si tan solo yo misma lo supiera…"_

- No sucede nada… de verdad. – Mintió bajando la mirada. Podía mentir, pero él solo le creería si no la veía a los ojos.

- Piper… - Intentó razonar él, pero ella lo tomó de las manos y negó, tratando también de convencerse a sí misma.

- Nada. Te digo la verdad, no pasa nada. Es solo todo esto, Prue se va y todo cambiará en casa ahora… solo eso, en serio. – Su voz la traicionaba, sus gestos la traicionaban. Leo sabia perfectamente que le mentía, pero contradecirla no serviría para nada, ella solo se alejaría.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó – Solo, no me dejes afuera ¿Esta bien?

- Lo prometo.

Por un instante, sus miradas se encontraron, un instante en el que ambos comprendieron, aún sin querer aceptarlo, que estaban empezando a quedarse fuera de la vida del otro.

Phoebe, por su parte se encontraba en la cocina con Paige supervisando a los más chicos de la familia que jugaban en uno de los rincones.

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga hermana? – Preguntó Phoebe, luego de estarla observando durante un largo rato. A Paige la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Considerando el hecho de que me estén obligando a estar aquí? – Preguntó en pose ofensiva.

_"La mejor defensa es un buen ataque se había convertido en su lema de cabecera"._

- No tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva, Paige. No te he hecho nada para que me trates de esa forma. Y Prue tampoco como para que hables así.– Phoebe lucía realmente afectada por la forma en la que hablaba su hermanita, pero sobretodo, por la manera en la que su personalidad había cambiado tan drásticamente.

- Claro. – Paige no podía evitar ser irónica ante aquellas palabras, porque si bien Phoebe estaba segura de ellas, ella tenía verdaderos motivos para no creerle. Le mintieron, y eso es lo peor que se le puede hacer a una persona.

- Paige…

- De acuerdo, esta bien. – Cedió Paige, ponerse melancólicas y tratar de ser las hermanas de antes no funcionaría, pero si Phoebe insistía en acercarse a ella, las cosas se pondrían demasiado feas para todos. – Es solo que, toda esta idea no me agrada en absoluto. Y no por las razones que tú crees. – Agregó - No me molesta en lo más mínimo que Prue se haya ido de la casa. Al fin y al cabo, está en todo su derecho.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan enojada? – Phoebe finalmente se había animado a hacer las preguntas cuyas respuestas anhelaba saber mas que nada. Necesitaba entender como su hermanita se había convertido en aquel ser al que no conocía.

- Esta todo bien conmigo… Sigo siendo la misma de siempre. – Contestó Paige adquiriendo una vez más esa mole de protección indestructible que no dejaba pasar a nadie.

- No, no lo eres. – Negó su hermana mientras una lágrima de impotencia surcaba su mejilla. La estaba perdiendo, y lo peor de todo es que Paige parecía querer que eso sucediera. – O mejor dicho, no lo eres todo el tiempo. Puedo verte a ti, a la que eres ahora, en la que te has convertido y no me agrada. Eres fría, distante, no me dejas acercarme más, ni a Piper o Prue… No logro recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que me abrasaste y me dijiste que me querías. – Paige desvió la mirada porque ella si lo recordaba. Recordaba todo. Y a la vez, le parecía irónico que recién ahora alguien finalmente parecía estar prestándole la suficiente atención como para verla. – Y luego, te veo con ellos – Señaló a Matt, Alex y Sophia con un movimiento de cabeza – Puedo ver la forma en la que los tratas, la forma en la que los cuidas… y vuelves a ser tu, mi hermanita a la que tanto amo y extraño a partes iguales. Daría lo que fuera por tenerte de nuevo de esa forma.

Y Paige le creyó, anhelaba hacerlo y estaba a punto de ceder.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Gritó una voz a las espaldas de Phoebe desencajándolas por completo a ambas.

- ¡Kat! – Gritó la mayor al girarse y ver a su mejor amiga parada frente a ella, haciéndola olvidarse por completo de la situación vivida hasta ese momento. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó emocionada y abrazándola con fuerza.

- Ya que has decidido posponer tu visita a mis territorios, he optado por probar suerte en los tuyos y vine a visitarte.

Phoebe dejó escapar las lágrimas al escuchar aquello. Luego del desorden con el asunto de su abuela, de quien realmente no quería acordarse, había tenido que atrasar su viaje a Luisiana... y ella había ido. Por ella. Sin duda, su mejor amiga valía la pena. A toda prueba.

- Gracias por hacerlo. -le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza- Te extrañaba demasiado... necesitaba con quien hablar...-le susurró esto último; no era por menospreciar a sus hermanas, pero no quería agobiarlas con sus tonterías y de paso, sabía que no entenderían lo que era el terrible sentimiento de decepcionar a los demás a pesar de hacer los mayores esfuerzos del mundo. Katrina si lo entendía.

- Yo también te extrañaba, Pheebs. Por eso decidí venir.

Paige observaba la escena estupefacta. Hasta hace dos segundos atrás estuvo a punto de creer que lo que le decía Phoebe era sincero, que verdaderamente quería reconstruir su relación, y solo bastó una pequeña distracción para que ella volviera a quedar relegada a un segundo plano.

No, su familia no la quería. No, su familia no la necesitaba. Solo era una parte añadida, una parte que se salía del libreto y que las demás llevaban como una carga. Jamás encajó y jamás lo haría. Era hora de dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas.

Debía salir de allí, si a sus hermanas les gustaba mentir, ella era demasiado sincera consigo misma.

Pasó por al lado de Phoebe y Katrina, golpeando a su hermana ligeramente en el hombro, pero dejándole en claro con aquel sencillo gesto, cual era su postura.

- ¡Paige! ¡Espera! –gritó Phoebe, pero la menor de las Halliwell ya se había ido.

- ¿Qué interrumpí? –preguntó su amiga visiblemente confusa.

- No lo sé, Kat, no lo sé…

Paige atravesó la habitación que de pronto se encontraba abarrotada de gente que ella apenas conocía y que estaban sofocándola con tanta hipocresía. Llegó a la puerta de salida cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Lo sacó.

Un texto.

_"Amor, dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo y que te explique todo. He sido un idiota. Te amo."_

Seguido de otro.

_"No puedo vivir sin ti, pero lo haré si es lo que quieres. Solo quiero poder pedirte perdón."_

Paige bufó. Después de lo sucedido con Phoebe lo que menos necesitaba era saber de Phillip.

Leyó el siguiente.

_"Iré por ti a donde sea que estés solo para poder explicarte lo miserable que me siento. Por favor…"_

Miró la hora de envío. Cuarenta y cinco minutos atrás.

- ¡Vamos Paige! ¡Ven aquí! – Se escuchaba la voz de Phoebe.

A Paige no le costó mucho pensarlo.

- Palabras mágicas, Phil. Resultaste el ganador. – Y sin perder un segundo mas respondió el mensaje solo con la dirección y salió, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de si.

Unos pasos más atrás Phoebe se devolvió hasta donde Katrina, quien seguía en la cocina para no dejar a los niños solos, sin dejar de mirar el lugar por el que su hermana pequeña había escapado con gesto frustrado.

- Metí la pata, ¿Cierto? -preguntó arqueando una ceja

Phoebe le sonrió con una alegría incompleta.

- No…es solo que Paige…-dejó la frase inconclusa sintiéndose incapaz de definir con palabras lo que sentía que pasaba. Porque era precisamente eso, sentía, no tenía pruebas de nada.

- ¿Qué? -le preguntó abrazándola por la espalda, aprovechando ser más alta que ella- ¿Es una adolescente de dieciséis años que está pasando por la etapa más dura de su vida y que no deja que nadie se acerque a ella porque tal vez, lo que más necesite en estos momentos sea a sus padres y no hay forma de que los tenga a su lado? -resumió, sacando un poco de su madurez ganada por las experiencias pasadas antes de volver a su pose alegre y relajada, tímida por lo demás.

Phoebe se separó de ella y la miró con una mueca de horror grabada en el rostro.

- No pongas esa cara. Sabes que es cierto: es una adolescente. Un bicho raro, algo sin sentido ni orden lógico. No tengo que explicártelo.

- No pero, es que no se trata de eso sino de que no permite que me acerque.

- ¿Y eso realmente te sorprende? Mírala Phoebe, y luego intenta recordarte a ti misma. A mi no me parece que se vean tan distintas.

- ¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme? –preguntó, ahora espantada. – Mírame ahora Kat. Mira cómo terminé, como terminamos. -corrigió- Tengas razón o no, sea o no sea un bicho, yo no quiero que tenga que pasar ni por un décimo de lo que pasamos nosotras. No quiero que ninguna de todas nuestras historias se repita con Paige. No con ella. -insistió agachándose para asegurarse de que Matthew no se estuviera comiendo un globo reventado del suelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Separa los términos. -insistió sacudiendo las manos, haciéndose a un lado para que pasar al basurero- Una cosa es un adolescente peleado con el mundo, y otra muy distinta un adolescente peleado con el mundo quien además está mal influenciado por sus amistades.

- Kat no digas eso. -suspiró apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, tratando de imponer algo de autoridad.

- Es la verdad, Phoebe. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa para hacerle entender que los errores que había cometido ya no le afectaban. – Mira, tú tenías a John, a mi y a los demás para llevarte por el mal camino. Ella en cambio, tiene amigos como Glenn. – ejemplificó señalando al chico que estaba unos pasos más allá hablando con algunas personas, e hizo una mueca dándole a entender que el solo decir el nombre de aquel muchacho era suficiente para dejar su punto en claro. – Seamos honestas, ¿Crees que Glenn pueda ser una mala influencia?

Phoebe rió ante la escasa posibilidad de que eso llegara a suceder.

- No, para nada. –inhaló aire con fuerza– Tal vez esté exagerando, tal vez todo lo que nos pasó en los últimos años me condiciona. Temo por ella, es tan… frágil. No soportaría que algo así le sucediera.

- Nada de eso le va a pasar. No es tan tonta como tú. -se burló, buscando distender el ambiente.

- ¡Ey! –se quejó Phoebe mientras ambas reían- Vamos al cuarto de Prue, tantos cuchillos y cosas de vidrios no me dan seguridad.

Echaron a correr a los niños para cansarlos un poco, de una carrera hasta el cuarto principal. Al llegar, los tres se tiraron sobre la cama a ver televisión mientras las otras dos se acomodaban en una mesita con dos sillas junto a la ventana.

- Ahora que te quedaste tranquila, señora madre estresada. -le dijo Katrina- Quiero que me pongas al día sobre ese "bombón" que te encontraste en la universidad y que tanto nos gustó.

- ¡Yo no dije que fuera un bombón!

- Pero no negaste que te atrajo. – "Touché", pensó Kat al ver que su amiga se quedaba sin palabras.

- ¡Eres tan…!

- Lo sé, me amas. Pero aún así, quiero detalles. Quiero saberlo todo. –exigió dando saltitos de felicidad.

- No hay nada que contar mas allá de lo que ya sabes. No lo he vuelto a ver…

Kat reconoció en la voz de Phoebe ese indicio de duda que la hacía comprender que esta estaba mintiendo.

- Phoebe… no hagas que te obligue. –la amenazó.

- ¡Ya! Si, lo vi. Hoy viniendo hacia aquí. En su auto. A lo lejos.

- ¿Vas a darme toda la información a cuenta gotas?

- Cambio de turno. -les dijo Paola entrando a la habitación, y Phoebe, quien pensó que se había salvado de hablar al verla entrar, salió de ahí para dejarla a ella a cargo de los tres pequeños torbellinos.

- Eso es todo. -respondió caminando por el pasillo de vuelta al living- Lo vi mientras sacaba su auto del estacionamiento y nada más. Eso es todo Katrina, ya deja de hacerte ilusiones por algo que nunca va a suceder.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que no va a suceder? – Katrina podía ser demasiado insistente cuando se lo proponía.

- Porque es un desconocido al que no voy a volver a ver en mi… -se calló de golpe, incapaz de completar aquella frase.

- ¿En tu…? – Indagó su amiga preocupada sin recibir respuestas. - ¿Phoebe?

Ésta solo atinó a levantar su mano y señalar con ella a las personas que acababan de entrar, de la misma manera en que la fiesta pareció haberse paralizado cuando percibieron la presencia de los recién llegados.

Tras la puerta abierta, con cara de no saber bien que hacían allí estaban Dan, Jenny y su primo Cole.

* * *

><p>Y violà! Ya, opinen, necesitamos saber si les gusta, si lo odian, si hay algo que no entienden y si hay algo que quisieran cambiar, todas sus opiniones son esperadas y valoradas, no lo duden.<p>

Los esperamos en los comentarios, besos a todos.

Val


	8. Despedida

Hola gente! cap nuevo se les agradecen los reviews a todas! y se esperan los de los que no los han dejado! especiales bienvenidas a Cookie's Monster!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 7<span>**

**Despedida**

Prue junto a la puerta y Andy a su lado, saludaron a los recién llegados sin lograr reconocerlos completamente.

- Somos los vecinos nuevos. -les dijo Jenny con una amplia sonrisa, pensando en que la chica frente a ella era la famosa Prue. Sabía muy poco de la familia de al frente y solamente conocía a Piper y a Paige.

- ¡Hola! -dijo la dueña de casa, cambiando su actitud a una más amable, haciéndolos pasar- Adelante, por favor.

Unos pasos más allá, los ojos de Phoebe seguían pegados en la imagen de Cole, quien ahora besaba la mejilla de Prue y le entregaba uno de los tres regalos que habían llevado para la casa. Se empezó a sentir un poco mareada, aturdida, como si le costara respirar.

- ¿Pheebs? -preguntó Katrina con preocupación- ¿Phoebe? ¿Qué pasa?

Su amiga sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender por qué estaba tan nerviosa y luego intentó devolverse a la habitación de donde había salido para alejarse de ella y del tema, cuando sin querer, terminó chocando con el objeto de discusión.

- ¡No! -dijo él echándose para atrás al reconocer a la chica que le había pegado una patada en el estómago hacía un tiempo en la universidad. Phoebe no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta y verlo cubrirse el abdomen, olvidándose de todo su malestar de inmediato.

- Te dije que fue porque me habías asustado. -dijo naturalmente, como si todos sus temores se hubieran ido con el grito de Cole.

- Hola. -le sonrió este - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Asistir a la inauguración del departamento de mi hermana, - contestó Phoebe - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó a su vez, como si no supiera.

- Asistir a la inauguración del departamento de tu hermana, que es hermana de mis vecinas, que invitaron a mi primo y… ¿Eres mi vecina? -preguntó visiblemente confundido.

- No me mires así, llevo años viviendo ahí, el nuevo eres tú. ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

- Estoy trabajando en un caso y estuve afuera de la ciudad por unos días. -le explicó.

Ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio cómodo.

Piper se había quedado estupefacta al ver la entrada de Dan a la fiesta. Aun pese a haberlo invitado ella misma no creía que él finalmente terminaría apareciendo. O mejor dicho, esperaba que él no viniera, no conocían a nadie allí. El tenerlo en frente era un constante recordatorio de la estupidez que había cometido.

A Leo no se le escapó para nada, la mirada que su novia le dedicó al recién llegado.

- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

- Son nuestros nuevos vecinos. Dan, su sobrina Jenny y el otro es su primo. Cole, creo que se llama.

- Finalmente los conozco. – Murmuró algo ofuscado - No me los habías mencionado antes. ¿Has tratado con ellos?

Piper dudó. ¿Qué debía decirle? Si decía la verdad, él terminaría descubriendo que ella ocultaba algo, o podría sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

- Un poco, ya sabes, las presentaciones de cortesía y eso. – esquivó el tema restándole importancia.

- Claro. Cortesía. – Agregó Leo quien, por primera vez, se sentía inseguro de su rellación con Piper.

Mientras tanto, Paige llegó a la planta baja de aquel edificio y se dirigió a la entrada del mismo para esperar la llegada de Phillip, pero se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con el joven apenas traspasar las puertas de salida.

Phillip se hallaba de pie, ligeramente apoyado sobre su motocicleta estacionada en la calle. Lucía tan apuesto como siempre y emanando ese aire de seguridad tan característico que le permitía casi siempre salirse con la suya. Casi.

- Sabías en donde encontrarme. – Dijo Paige con la seguridad de quien tiene una certeza.

- Los rumores se esparcen rápido. – Fue la vaga contestación de Phillip y su actitud le hizo preguntarse a Paige que era lo que había visto en él. – No iba a aceptar no verte esta noche, así que hice mis deberes. – espetó.

- Veo. – Replicó la chica con sarcasmo – Ya, dime qué es lo que quieres así puedo volver a la fiesta. – Definitivamente, las escasas ganas que tenía de encontrarse con él se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían llegado.

Phillip río irónicamente.

- Vamos Paige, sabes perfectamente que si aceptaste verme fue para escapar de todo aquello. No intentes mentirme. No a mi, te conozco.

- Eso es asunto exclusivamente mío. – Lo atacó dejando en claro que aquel tema ya no era de su incumbencia. – Phillip levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho en una clara pose defensiva.

- Ya. No he venido a hablar de eso. Tú tienes tus motivos y no voy a meterme. – El muchacho pasó claramente de una pose agresiva a una más pasiva.

- Entonces, suéltalo ya. Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí de una buena vez. – Reconoció Paige, dejando ver sus flaquezas.

- Es que… te extraño, Paige. Extraño tenerte a mi lado. He venido a buscarte para decírtelo. – Tanto sus palabras como su mirada parecían sinceras y Paige necesitaba demasiado creer en aquella supuesta sinceridad. Pero eso no significaba que iba a ceder fácilmente. La engañó y se burló de ella delante de mucha gente y por más que necesitara su compañía no podía permitirle aquello así como así. Aguardó impaciente esperando a que Phillip dijera algo más, pero esto no sucedió.

- ¿No piensas decir nada más? ¿Eso es todo? – Indagó desilusionada. Phillip la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Qué se supone que diga?

Y en ese instante, Paige dejó escapar algo de la rabia que albergaba su corazón ya profundamente herido.

- Pues no se, déjame adivinar. – Sarcasmo en su estado más puro, rematado con una sonrisa hilarante – Quizás… "Perdóname, Paige, por ser un cerdo egoísta y un estúpido". O tal vez, "Mi cerebro es tan diminuto que no puedo evitar ser tan idiota". ¿Por qué no empiezas probando con esas y luego me dices?

- ¿Qué te crees? – Reaccionó Phillip aunque Paige no dejó que siguiera hablando.

- ¿Tu que te has creído? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes insultarme, engañarme y rebajarme a lo más mínimo y yo cederé ante tu primera llamada? ¿Qué soy tan idiota como para volver a creer en tus mentiras así como así? No soy tan idiota.

La sonrisa de su rostro dejó pasó a una mueca de furia y odio que solo disfrazaban el inmenso dolor que la embargaba.

- Estás soñando si piensas que voy a arrepentirme por cualquier cosa que te pudo haber molestado. No es mi estilo. – respondió con determinación. La arrogancia de Phillip destilaba por cada poro de su ser.

Paige quería matarlo. Usar sus propias manos en ese mismo instante y deshacerse de él para siempre. Lo odiaba con todo su ser por ser la única persona a la que le había permitido entrar en su vida, y la que volvió a demostrarle que en la vida, nadie vale la pena.

Sorprendentemente, no lo hizo. Cambió de táctica.

- No, no lo es. – Confirmó Paige, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz, dando la sensación de que estuvieran en una charla íntima. – No estás capacitado para pedir perdón por el simple hecho de que no te importa nadie más que tu mismo. – Hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y luego lo miró a los ojos – Te odio Phillip. Mucho más de lo que algún día puedas llegar a imaginarte. Olvídate de mí, aléjate. Ya no pienso perder el tiempo contigo ni con tus estupideces. Me harté de todo esto, estoy fuera del juego. Puedes divertirte cuanto quieras pero ten por seguro, que mi compañía ya no la tendrás. – Se acercó unos pasos a él quedando frente a frente – Sal de mi vida… para siempre.

Y tras esas palabras se alejó de allí, sin mirar atrás.

- Ni te creas que tendrás la última palabra en esto. ¡Volverás, Paige! ¡Ya lo verás! – Exclamó Phillip furioso.

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

En el apartamento de Prue, Dan reparó en la figura de Piper apenas entrar, y luego de presentarse a los anfitriones y dar las correspondientes gracias por la invitación, se acercó a ella sin titubear.

- Piper, ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludó algo entusiasmado. Mucho más de lo que lo había estado en las últimas veces que se cruzó con ella.

- Hola Dan, muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? – Respondió Piper.

- Bien, también.

- Te presento a Leo Wyatt… mi novio. – Esa era la primera vez que Piper titubeaba al decir "mi novio" después de más de dos años de relación, y a ninguno de los tres se le escapó aquel detalle. – Leo, él es Dan Gordon, nuestro nuevo vecino.

Leo y Dan se estrecharon las manos por educación mientras asentían con sus cabezas. Aquel instante fue raro y revelador. Dan y Leo jamás serían amigos, la categoría rivales les cabía mejor. Porque Leo no era tonto, y no necesitaba demasiado para darse cuenta de la forma en la que Dan miraba a Piper y deducir que aquel chico se sentía atraído por su novia. Y además, tampoco podía asegurar que Piper le fuera completamente indiferente.

- Es un gusto verte otra vez. -le sonrió Cole a Phoebe rompiendo el silencio. Ahora la veía un poco más adulta y madura que la vez pasada. No se podía comparar una chica vestida con unos jeans y una blusa de caricaturas, a una vestida semi formal, con falda, blusa sin mangas y tacones.

- Un gusto que no me hayas asustado. -le dijo ella, sin saber qué responderle al tipo que aunque no se veía mayor que la vez pasada, notaba era mayor que ella por varios años. Algo que no había visto antes, en lo que no se había fijado perdida en su confusión de ojos verdes y voz grave- Un tacón en tu estómago...

- …Hubiese dolido. – Completó la frase.

Katrina miraba desde el pasillo sonriendo, era raro ver a esa Phoebe tímida y cohibida frente a un chico cuando se trataba de coquetear. Definitivamente era algo serio para ella, claro que sí...pero le preocupaba que no lo fuera para él. Se volteó al sentir un llanto proveniente de atrás, encontrándose con Matthew colorado entre los brazos de Paola y con Sophia y Alex caminando detrás de ella. Se acercó rápidamente para ver qué había pasado, intentando que Phoebe no se diera cuenta y no saliera de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt? -le preguntó tratando de recibirlo, pero él no se dejó tocar y se escondió más emitiendo un "mami" que le hizo entender más o menos la situación.

- Se despertó y desconoció el lugar. -le explicó Paola intentando localizar a Phoebe con la mirada; era sabido por todos que cuando el niño comenzaba con eso, no había nadie en el universo que pudiera calmarlo sino su madre.

Katrina maldijo para sus adentros y trató de atrasar un poco la situación, pero no hubo caso y, además, el instinto de Phoebe la hizo voltearse ante un presentimiento y a pesar de que no lograba escuchar el llanto desde donde estaba, sí podía ver los ojos llorosos y la expresión típica de su hijo en medio de un ataque de histeria. No era una actitud que ocurriera muy seguido, pero cuando el pequeño se asustaba, se asustaba.

Se acercó y por alguna razón Cole fue tras ella, inquieto por la manera abrupta en la que se alejó de él. Reconoció a dos de los tres niños y vio a Phoebe recoger a Matthew entre sus brazos con protección. Paola se retiró con Alex que la jalaba hacia otro lugar y, Sophia, recordando a su héroe que la había salvado de caminar, comenzó a tirar del pantalón de Cole para llamar su atención. Katrina se golpeó la frente mientras Phoebe mecía a Matt y éste se calmaba de a poco.

- ¡Hola! -saludó Cole a la pequeñita, agachándose para ponerse a su altura- ¿Cómo estás, señorita?

- Bien. -le sonrió ella, pestañeando repetidamente haciendo reír a su madrina quien veía en la criatura a su mejor amiga quince años más joven.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos son? -preguntó Cole buscando continuar la conversación, apuntando a los niños- La de la casa, esta princesita, él...-continuó apuntando a Matt.

- Somos cinco. Prue, la anfitriona, Piper quien los invitó, Paige que no sé en dónde está ahora, Alex que se fue con mi madrastra, y yo. -dijo indicándolos a todos.

- ¿Vamos? -preguntó Katrina tomando a Sophia de la mano, intentando llevarse a Matthew pero Phoebe no la dejó: su amiga no evitaría que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

- No, sabes que no deja de llorar a menos que esté con su mamá. -le dijo con seriedad. Kat podía seguir actuando como una niña de quince pero ella no y lo tenía perfectamente claro, a veces le molestaba que su amiga no recordara esa pequeña diferencia que había entre las dos- No voy a dejar a mi hijo de lado para conversar.

Cole las quedó mirando, sin saber si sorprenderse, decepcionarse o qué. ¿Su hijo?, ¿Ese niño era hijo de ella?, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?, ¿Y por qué habría de haberlo hecho si no habían hablado más de quince minutos esa vez? Por alguna razón se sentía molesto por no haberse enterado, como engañado y era estúpido, porque ella no le debía nada a él y lo más probable era que estuviese saliendo con otro, ¿Y Qué era lo que quería él con ella?, ¿Por qué estaba tan dolido si no era nadie en su vida más que la chica que vivía al frente?

Katrina la miró con cara de querer matarla, pero el enojo de Phoebe parecía ser más grande que la frustración de la celestina.

- Siempre me he hecho cargo de mis hijos, eso no va a cambiar nunca. -le dijo con cierta indignación, tomando a Sophia de la mano- Tengo que irme, fue un gusto. -finalizó dirigiéndose a ambos volviéndose a la habitación matrimonial.

Cole se quedó parado sin entender nada mirando a Katrina como única fuente de explicación, la cual se escapó en la misma dirección que Phoebe dejándolo solo.

Glenn, en tanto, paseaba por la casa tratando de encontrar a Paige. Hacía días que no hablaba con ella al haberse encontrado fuera de la ciudad (y porque ella no contestaba su teléfono casi nunca), pero ese día había regresado y dirigido de inmediato a la inauguración sin haber alcanzado a decirle nada antes de que se desapareciera. La había buscado en todas las habitaciones y regresado al salón en donde un grupo de tres personas acababa de entrar. Una de ellas llamó su atención más que los otros dos, la única mujer del grupo. Tenía su edad más o menos, cabello rubio y pecas. Sonreía y saludaba a la gente camino a la mesa de cóctel en dónde él estaba detenido, intentando mantenerse un poco al margen, parecía no conocer a nadie o casi nadie, ya que la vio hacerle una rápida señal de "hola" a Piper.

- No saques de esos. -le advirtió a la chica- Son amargos.

- ¿Sí? -le preguntó ella, dejando el bocadillo de lado- Gracias.

- Soy Glenn, el mejor amigo de Paige. -se presentó extendiéndole su mano.

- Jenny. -dijo ella, tomando un vaso de gaseosa- Vivo al frente de Paige, aunque creo que no le agrado. Espero que no seas de los "el enemigo de mi amigo es mi enemigo" -le sonrió.

- Siempre he creído que cuando una persona no te gusta, es porque te falta conocerla un poco más. -le respondió quitándole la botella para servirle.

- Me gusta como piensas. -secundó agradeciendo por el gesto.

- ¿Y eres de San Francisco?

- No, vengo de Hollister. Ciudad nueva, casa nueva, escuela nueva...-contó poniendo cara de mártir.

- ¿A cuál vas a ir?

- Golden School dijo mi tío, ¿La conoces?

Glenn sonrió.

- Paige y yo vamos ahí.

- ¿Cuántas opciones hay de que al asistir el resto de tus compañeros no me odie?

- Bastantes, Paige no es de esas. -le sonrió- Ella...puede parecer algo dura últimamente pero, no sería capaz de ir a nadie a propósito. Es la persona más dulce, noble y buena que he conocido, mi mejor amiga desde siempre.

- La quieres mucho, ¿Verdad?

Glenn asintió antes de cambiar de tema, habían cosas que aún le dolían y actitudes que todavía no lograba comprender. Jenny en tanto no insistió, decidida a saber un poco más de él y con la esperanza de que no había hecho nada más que comenzar con el pie izquierdo con Paige y que posiblemente dentro de poco lograría hacerla su amiga.

Unas horas después, el departamento estaba casi vacío, los únicos que quedaban era la familia, Sam, Katrina y Gabriel.

- Adiós. -dijo Prue abrazando a su papá, cerrando la puerta tras él quien se había ido con Paola, Alex y Leo.

- ¿Dónde está Paige? -preguntó Piper luego de cerrar una bolsa de basura.

- No la veo desde que llegaron los nuevos. -comentó Phoebe, aún tensa al recordar la situación entre ambas, y aún molesta con Katrina aunque ésta no tuviera la culpa de nada.

- Estuviste casi toda la fiesta en el cuarto. -le recordó Piper haciéndola ver que era difícil que la hubiese divisado- De todas formas voy a llamarla, aunque lo más probable es que se haya ido a la casa. -anunció su teléfono.

- Yo llamo. -sugirió Andy, viendo en la cara de Prue la necesidad de quedarse a solas con sus hermanas.

- ¿Ya no queda nada por hacer? -preguntó Phoebe omitiendo lo que había dicho su hermana sobre ella, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

- No...-suspiró Prue, viendo a Gabriel y Katrina llevar platos a al cocina en donde Sam estaba lavando.

- ¿Entonces tenemos que irnos? -preguntó con algo de tristeza.

- Tienen que ir a casa. -asintió Prue, despejándole un mechón de cabello con dulzura.

- Ir a casa...-repitió Piper- dijimos que no íbamos a llorar. -se recordó despejándose los ojos antes de comenzar.

- Dijimos que nunca íbamos a separarnos. -agregó Prue.

- No nos estamos separando, por eso dijimos que no nos íbamos a despedir. -se quejó Phoebe frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Entonces por qué las voy a extrañar tanto? -les preguntó la mayor largándose a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Piper se abrazó a ella rápidamente y entre ambas unieron a Phoebe, sin dejar de sentir que les faltaba Paige y quizás eso fue lo que convenció a las otras dos de ponerse a llorar también. A pesar de ser un momento feliz, tenía gran parte de tristeza y melancolía.

Sam se encontraba en la cocina del departamento lavando platos y vasos. Ya la totalidad de invitados se había ido y, como siempre, ella se había quedado ayudando a sus amigos acomodando el desastre que era aquel lugar. Kat salió tan rápido como entró, pero Gabriel permaneció al ver a Sam sola. Esta no sintió la entrada del chico, sino hasta que este le habló.

- ¿Te importa si te ayudó? – Sam dejó caer el vaso que tenía ante sus manos debido al sobresalto que sufrió. El vaso golpeó contra el borde del mármol rompiéndose al instante. Sam en un acto reflejo, bajó su mano con fuerza para asirlo nuevamente, chocando su muñeca contra el vidrio ya roto, cortándose profundamente.

- ¡Ay! – Exclamó examinándose el antebrazo rápidamente.

- Lo lamento, Sam. No quise asustarte. – Gabriel estaba profundamente apenado. – Déjame ayudarte.

- Creo que es bastante profundo. – Informó la chica y luego agregó – No es nada, de verdad, no te aflijas. – Por un segundo, el impulso de levantar su mano sana y acariciar el rostro de aquel chico casi la vence. Logró controlarse justo a tiempo. Gabriel sonrió forzadamente aunque seguía muy preocupado.

- Si, lo es. Tendré que llevarte a que te lo examinen, pero antes debemos limpiarte. – Levantó su vista rápidamente y miró a Sam, ahora con expresión sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó la chica al notar el cambio en su semblante.

- No estás histérica ni luces asqueada ante el panorama. Cualquier chica en tu lugar estaría llorando mínimamente, y hasta rehusaría ver la herida. – Apuntó como si se tratara de algo extremadamente obvio. Sam rió ante su lógica.

- En mi defensa debo decir que no soy cualquier chica, - Gabriel estuvo completamente de acuerdo con aquel comentario: Sam no era una más del montón – y que, estudio medicina.

- Entiendo tu punto. – Ambos rieron ante aquello. Gabriel sacó un trozo de vidrio que aún permanecía hundido en la piel de Sam, provocando un pequeño quejido de dolor por parte de la chica, y luego comenzó a limpiar la herida con el único trapo que encontró.

- ¿Qué han hecho que les causa tanta…? ¿Qué sucedió? – El gesto de horror en la cara de Prue no hizo más que profundizar las carcajadas de los otros dos.

- Te lo dije. – Apuntó Gabriel a Sam, a lo que esta asintió derrotada.

- Nunca dije que no fuera verdad tampoco. – Le dijo.

- No, es cierto. Te concedo eso.

Prue los miraba desconcertada y sin entender nada. Había escuchado el ruido que producía el vidrio al romperse y creyó que un vaso o un plato se habían caído. Luego oyó las risas de Sam y Gabriel y creyó que había sido obra de alguno de los dos. Lo que menos imaginó, fue que encontraría a Sam con el brazo bañado en sangre, a Gabriel haciendo de enfermero, y muchos menos, que ambos estarían tan contentos ante ese panorama.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – Preguntó horrorizada y sin querer mirar directamente al brazo de su mejor amiga.

- No es nada. – Le restó importancia Sam.

- ¿Nada? ¡Mira como tienes el brazo! – Aunque ella misma era incapaz de hacerlo.

- Solo es un poco de sangre. – Explicó Sam tratando de no reírse de ella. Prue seguía sorprendiéndola. Después de todo lo que había vivido, aun le resultaba imposible ver una simple herida.

- ¿Un poco? – Cuestionó.

- Bueno… mucha sangre. – Concedió Sam.

- No te preocupes Prue, no es nada demasiado grave, tal vez necesite un punto o dos, nada mas. – Explicó Gabriel mientras terminaba de atar el paño de cocina que habían usado, alrededor de la muñeca de Sam.

En ese momento apareció Andy, quitándole a Prue la posibilidad de seguir agrandando la situación.

- ¡Uy! Eso se ve feo. – Exclamó arrugando el ceño en señal de desagrado.

- No empieces tú también. – Advirtió su amiga.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital. – Le informó Prue a Andy para que este actuara. Pero Gabriel intervino de inmediato.

- Yo lo haré. – Las otras tres personas en la habitación lo miraron de manera demasiado obvia. - ¿Me prestas tu auto, Andy?

- Seguro. – Afirmó este de inmediato. Por alguna extraña razón, el ver a sus dos amigos juntos le hacía ilusión desde el primer instante, hacía como cuatro horas atrás nada más.

Prue se acercó a Sam y la abrazó.

- Me avisas como fue todo. – Le pidió al oído y luego la miró a los ojos para transmitirle el mensaje completo: "Todo es todo". Sam sonrió sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran algo rojas.

- Te lo prometo.

Paige caminó por las calles de San Francisco con rumbo a su casa perdiendo verdaderamente la noción del tiempo. No tenía ningún sentido volver a la fiesta puesto que ella no tenía nada que celebrar. Lo mejor era desahogarse sintiendo la brisa fresca golpear en su rostro.

Entró a la mansión y sin dudarlo se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Sus mejillas aún permanecían húmedas aunque el llanto hubiese acabado hacía rato. Ya no quería llorar, no tenía sentido. Lo único que conseguía era angustiarse y mostrarse débil. No debía darse el lujo de parecer débil.

Giró la cabeza sobre su eje, y su mirada recayó en la repisa de los videos. Por un momento pensó que mirar una película tal vez fuera buena idea y la ayudaría a despejarse. También considero la posibilidad de que esa fuera una buena fachada para cuando Phoebe y Piper regresaran. Con desgana se bajó del asiento y se encaminó a la repisa que estaba debajo del televisor.

Pasó su dedo por sobre los títulos sin decidirse por ninguna.

- Románticas… dramas… comedias… nada interesante. – Recitaba para sí misma.

Estaba por darse por vencida cuando un título captó su atención: "Mi mariposita".

- ¿Y esto?

Tomó el video intrigada y lo colocó en el reproductor. Tomó el mando y se volvió a encaramar en el sofá.

Las primeras imágenes que se proyectaban eran algo borrosas y estaban desenfocadas, era evidente de que se trataba de un video casero.

- Ya. Sonríe para la cámara, amor.

Paige casi se cae del asiento al escuchar aquella voz. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba por cierto, pero podría reconocerla aún así. Era Sam, era su papá.

* * *

><p>Es fue, eso fue, eso fue to-to to-todo amigos. Espero que les haaya gustado, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, más bien se exigen los comentarios! xD no sean malos su propina es nuestro sueldo.<p>

_Respuestas de RR:_

Faiwill: Pero lo dejaste! eso es lo importante xD *INTERESADA* ¿A tu abuela? D: Rezaré por ti en las noches! xD Me alegra que te guste Kat! a mi también me encanta jejejeje espero verla más seguido, así que pídela para que Val lo considere y nos deje ponerla jijijiji. Gracias!

Cookie's Monster: La Paige de este fic tiene mucho para dar todavía! Y la vieja es una jaqueca, pero espero que se le pase, la verdad no sé si tiene un plan macabro a futuro o nada xD aún no lo pensamos. Gracias : )

Keisi-san: La abuela es una desgraciada. Lo del coche pregúntaselo a Val, insístele, dale, a ver si te dice algo! Ja! te equivocaste con lo del novio! estamos hablando de Paige no de Phoebe . Espero que la relación del mundo con Paige mejore algún día, en serio!

Val al habla. Vine solo porque despues de leer los saludos de mi coautora parezco la mala de la pelicula... jajajja, no mentira. En realidad vine a decirles q... ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE ME ENVIARON MI TERCERA LECHUZA Y FINALMENTE ACCEDI A POTTERMORE! SOY RAVENCLAW!

Eso solo, gracias x brindarme este espacio. Nos vemos en la proxima...


	9. Te amo pero odio esto

Gente bella, Val al habla. ¿Como estan todos? Espero q de maravilla. Tengo que hacerles unos anuncios. El primero de ellos es que probablemente no me vuelvan a ver por aca porque mi compañera va a matarme. Me dejó todas las respuestas a sus reviews y yo me encargué de borrarlas y eliminar el archivo sin darme cuenta. Asi que les pido miles de disculpas, sobretodo a ella.

El segundo es que este capitulo constituye el cierre de la primera etapa del fic. Esperamos sinceramente que les guste, y por supuesto, ya saben que lo que viene es lo mejor. Los dejo y disfruten.

* * *

><p><span>Te amo, pero odio esto<span>

Era Sam, era su papá.

_- Me encanta esa sonrisa. – Susurró Sam nuevamente mientras enfocaba a una sonriente Patty, la que se veía extenuada pero inmensamente feliz. La mujer estaba recostada en una cama de hospital, y cargaba en sus brazos a un bebé. Paige._

_- Ven… acércate para que puedas verla. – Seguía sonriendo Patty, mientras giraba el cuerpito de la niña, para que quedase de frente a la cámara._

_- Es hermosa. – La voz de Sam se notaba entrecortada. Lloraba mientras contemplaba a su única hija por primera vez._

_- Lo es… tiene tus mismos ojos. ¿Lo ves? _

_- Si… _

En esos instantes reinó el silencio, tanto en el video como en la mansión. Solo tres pares de ojos contemplaban a esa hermosa niña recién nacida que iluminaba todo a su alrededor con sus pequeños ojitos. Dos de ellos en tiempo real. Los últimos a través de una pantalla muchos años después.

Paige podía sentir como su corazón oprimía en su pecho y daba brincos. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas las que estaba sintiendo y todas batallaban por ocupar el primer lugar. El momento estaba resultando tormentoso pero aún así, no se podía permitir apartarse. Necesitaba ver ese video. Necesitaba sentir aunque sea de ese modo el amor de una familia. El amor de sus padres. Necesitaba conocer algo que le fue quitado antes de saber que existía.

_- Hmmm, he… les he traído una sorpresa a ambas. – Sam volvió a hablar esta vez realzando un poco el tono, aunque no menos afectado por sus emociones._

_Patty se giró consciente de que sería lo próximo que pasaría y preparando a la más pequeña de sus hijas, para que su rostro fuera lo primero que se viese cuando alguien traspasase la puerta._

_- Mira, Paigey… mira quienes te han venido a conocer. – Susurró la madre a la niña con amor, mientras Sam abría la puerta y captaba el momento en el que tres niñas pequeñas ingresaban a la habitación._

_- ¡Mami! – Gritó las mas pequeña que no alcanzaba aún la cifra de dos años._

_- No grites, Pheebs. – La regañó la mayor – Vas a despertar a la bebé. – Phoebe hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír a los mayores._

Incluso Paige rió. Ver esa faceta de su Phoebe le recordaba demasiado a sus sobrinos. Ambos, a su manera, eran versiones en miniatura de su hermana.

_- ¿Puedo ver a la niña, mami? – Piper había llegado hasta la cabecera de la cama, poniéndose a la altura de su madre sin que nadie la notara._

_- Claro que si, mi amor. – La niña se encaramó a la cama con ayuda de su madre y se sentó al lado de ella. Con delicadeza acarició el rostro de su hermanita como si fuera la cosa más frágil del universo._

_- Hola bebé… eres muy linda… - Lentamente, acercó sus labios a la frente de su hermanita y le dio un beso cargado de ternura. Un flash iluminó levemente la habitación._

_Penny se hallaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, contemplando todo sin perder detalle, pero sin interferir. Ese momento era de ellas._

_- Yo quiero ver a la bebé. – Se quejó nuevamente Phoebe, poniéndose de puntillas en el otro costado de la cama. Sam se acercó a ella y la colocó al lado de su madre._

_La niña primero miró a Paige con detenimiento. Solo sus pequeños ojitos se movían y parecían inspeccionar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Luego, con un poco de temor, estiró su manito y la acercó hacía la de Paige. Con ternura la acarició levemente, como si tratara de comprobar que aquel ser tan pequeño era real. Cuando se convenció, entrelazo los deditos de su hermana en uno de los suyos, como si la pequeña Paige la estuviera sujetando a ella._

_Phoebe se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió que la bebé aprisionaba sus dedos con más fuerza de la que la niña la creía capaz. Phoebe lucía maravillada ante el gesto._

_- ¿Qué sucede Pheebs? – Le preguntó su madre sonriendo._

_- ¿Lo viste mami? Ella me quiere. _

_Patty dejó rodar una lágrima por su rostro y acarició el rostro de la tercera de sus hijas._

_- Claro que te quiere. Es tu hermanita. Ella te va a adorar cuando te conozca._

_- ¿Y a mi, mami? – Preguntó Piper que aún acariciaba el rostro de Paige con devoción._

_- Y a ti también. Y a Prue. – Agregó al ver que la mayor de sus hijas iba a replicar – Las va a amar tanto como ustedes la aman a ella. ¿No es así?_

_- Claro que te amo, bebé. – Dijo Phoebe finalmente besando la carita de la niña._

_- No se parece a una mariposa. – Determinó Prue, acercándose al grupo y tocando la manita libre de la más pequeña. – Sam dice que es una mariposita. – Explicó._

_- Las mariposas son seres hermosos y frágiles. Seres maravillosos que nos hacen felices solo con verlas volar. ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó Patty de manera que captó la atención de sus hijas._

_- Si. Ella es hermosa y parece de cristal. Tenemos miedo de que se rompa, así que Piper y Phoebe y yo prometimos cuidarla, mami. Así no tienes que preocuparte por ella._

_- Es verdad. – Apuntó Piper asintiendo con su cabecita._

_- Eso es magnífico. – Las felicitó Patty – Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes._

_- Pero mami, la bebé no vuela. – Puntualizó Phoebe negando con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de seriedad que podría derretir hasta el ser más frío._

_- No, cariño, no vuela… aún._

_- ¿Lo hará? – Se preocupó Piper frunciendo el ceño._

_- Si, lo hará. Algún día, cuando sea mayor, ella volará. Y serán ustedes quienes la ayudarán a lograrlo. Van a ser las primeras en ver el vuelo de nuestra pequeña mariposa, y serán extremadamente felices cuando eso suceda, ya lo verán._

_- ¿Y falta mucho para eso? – Quiso saber Prue ahora mucho más interesada._

_- No es algo por lo que deban preocuparse ahora. Primero tienen que crecer ustedes y volar, y luego lo hará ella. Pero solo lo logrará si las tiene a su lado. ¿Podrán hacer eso por mamá? _

_- Si, mami. – Contestó Phoebe muy rápida y muy segura de su respuesta._

_- Lo prometo, mami. – La siguió Piper._

_- Lo haremos. – Finalizó Prue._

Y tras unos segundos más, el video terminó. No había un letrero de fin. Ni nadie avisando que iban a dejar de grabar. Solo una pantalla en negro que avisaba que ya no había nada más para ver. Que eso era todo.

Paige sintió como las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y su alma. Sintió como todo el dolor contenido en su corazón salía a la luz como nunca antes se había permitido.

Por primera vez su propia realidad la golpeaba con una fuerza avasalladora. Deseaba lo que acababa de ver tan profundamente que la desgarraba. Quería a sus padres, a su abuela, de nuevo con ella. Necesitaba tenerlos en ese momento y sentir sus abrazos reconfortándola. Necesitaba creer que por una vez, ella podría rendirse y que habría alguien quien la sostuviese todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Anhelaba tener a las hermanas que vio en aquel video. Las que juraban amarla y prometían protegerla. Aquellas que iban a enseñarle su camino y la dejarían volar.

Las necesitaba porque eran y siempre serán, los seres que mas amaba en la vida. Las amaba, pero ya no soportaba esta situación.

Los gemidos cargados de angustia eran lo único que se oía en el silencio de la noche. Un silencio teñido de dolor que solo sanaría cuando aquellas promesas vacías se hicieran realidad.

Sacó el casete de la maquina y lo aferró contra su pecho. Aquel era un tesoro, y solo ella tendría el gusto de poseerlo. Solo ella sabría que alguna vez existió algo tan lindo en su vida: el amor de su familia.

Luego de una media hora encerrada en la sala de primeros auxilios, Sam reaparecía en la sala de espera del hospital, trayendo su mano vendada y en cabestrillo, y con evidentes signos de dolor dibujados en su rostro.

- ¿Puntos? – Preguntó Gabriel temiendo la respuesta.

- Cinco. – Afirmó Sam – Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí ahora, pero esto duele.

Gabriel le sonrió tiernamente.

- Claro que duele. No te preocupes, mi imagen de ti no cambia por esto. – Respondió un tanto orgulloso de ella, aunque no sabía bien de donde le nacía esa confianza con ella.

- Eso quiere decir que no soy una chica cualquiera.

- No, no lo eres para nada. – Ambos se quedaron mirando perdidos en la mirada del otro. ¿Cómo se puede uno sentir tan ligado a alguien cuando apenas lo conoces?

- Gracias por traerme.- Le dijo Sam, más por romper el silencio que otra cosa.

- Siempre que quieras.

- Pues, la verdad, prefiero que no sea seguido. No es que no me guste la compañía, pero lo de los puntos prefiero obviarlo. – Contestó ya mas animada.

- Entonces tendré que invitarte a salir a otro lado. Tal vez si te pido que me muestres la ciudad aceptes. – Tanteó él el terreno.

- Creí que habías vivido en la ciudad con anterioridad. – Indagó Sam.

- Si, así es, pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. ¿No crees?

- Totalmente. – Convino la chica completamente de acuerdo con él.

Frente a la mansión Halliwell, los dos adultos de la casa estaban en el sala. Ambos en silencio. Uno revisando su teléfono, el otro mirando disimuladamente para la casa vecina sin ver nada entre sus cortinas entre abiertas.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -les preguntó Jenny somnolienta, feliz después de la fiesta, pero ninguno la oyó- Dije ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿No creen que ya sea tarde? -repitió, pero ninguno de los dos movió un músculo; parecían no haberla escuchado.

La adolescente notó que pasaba algo, ya que los dos eran muy atentos y cuidadosos con ella la mayoría del tiempo.

- ¿En qué piensan? -preguntó aplaudiendo fuerte, haciendo saltar a sus tíos y casi haciendo gritar un improperio al mayor de ellos.

- En nada. -le dijo Cole mirándola con resentimiento.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? -preguntó Dan en cambio.

Jenny se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa, frente a los sofás.

- Conocí a un chico simpático, la fiesta estuvo entretenida. Parecen simpáticas esas Haliwell. -agregó lanzando el anzuelo.

- Bastante...-susurró Dan, luego sonrió al recordar a Piper y desarmó su mueca al pensar en Leo.

- ¿Qué chico? -le preguntó Cole en cambio, intentando distraerse de Phoebe y su hijo.

- Glenn. -sonrió Jenny- Es un amigo de Paige, la hermana menor de las Halliwell.

- ¿Y de qué tanto hablaron si se puede saber? -atacó Dan esta vez, ambos eran algo celosos sobre el cuidado de su sobrina, y no tanto porque fuera mujer, sino porque era la primera vez que tenían a alguien más bajo su cargo y si algo llegaba a pasarle, aparte de sufrir por ello, la hermana de Dan se encargaría de matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

- De todo un poco. -dijo levantándose hasta la cocina.

Cole y Dan se miraron con una ceja alzada, luego la vieron aparecer con un vaso de agua en las manos.

- Me contó de las chicas. -continuó, buscando hacerlos caer en la trampa, aunque no era mentira- de Prue, bueno, ya saben, luego del discurso que dio el padre de la chica, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Víctor. -respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Jenny ahogó una risita.

- Eso. Él. Luego está Piper, la de cabello largo y bonito, creo que es profesora...

- Estudia para chef. -dijo Dan rápidamente- planea poner un restaurante, ¿De adónde sacaste que era profesora?

- No sé, quizás me confundí con Phoebe. -dijo mirando al techo con fingida inocencia.

- No, ella está en psicología...-dijo Cole- entra este año, yo mismo la vi cuando fue a matricularse con su hijo...-comentó algo atragantado, aún no lograba superar esa información.

- Sus hijos. -le corrigió Jenny- son mellizos.

Cole miró a otra parte. Había pensado lo mismo cuando la había oído decir "mis hijos", pero había preferido omitirlo. No entendía por qué se sentía tan extraño con respecto a eso, no era que le molestara, pero en sus planes jamás había estado el tener hijos, nunca, y, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en "sus planes" y metiendo a Phoebe entre medio?

- ¿No te sirve eso para trabajar de niñera? -le preguntó Dan asumiéndolo de forma natural, pensando en que eso le ayudaría a acercarse aún más a Piper.

- Puede ser. -sonrió- Bueno, me voy a dormir. Los quiero. -se despidió besándolos a ambos en la mejilla antes de irse a su habitación y pegar la oreja a la puerta, sabía que comenzarían a hablar.

- Tiene novio, ¿Cómo se supone que me meto ahí? -le preguntó Dan a Cole, poniendo cara de preocupación- No soy de ese tipo de gente, ¿pero cómo ignorarla si está cruzando la calle?

- No me preguntes. -refunfuñó enojado, pensando en Phoebe.

- ¿No me digas que...? -le dijo inclinándose un poco sobre sus pies, mirándolo con cara divertida: ver a Cole con una chica u otra no era raro, pero que una le quitara el sueño era una gran cosa.

- Sí, o no sé. Lo único que voy a decirte es que no te metas en donde no te llaman, si tiene novio respétalo. -le advirtió- hay muchas más chicas en el mundo.

- ¿Cómo Phoebe dices? -le preguntó con cizaña.

- Con ella no te metas. -le dijo con seriedad.

- No quiero sonar machista, pero, Cole, ¿En serio quieres meterte ahí? -preguntó alzando una ceja- hermano, la chica tiene su historia, ¿Y quién te dice que no sigue con su novio?, ¿Quieres meterte entre medio de su familia?, Ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de chica es...-dijo sin querer insinuar nada, pero haciéndolo de todos modos.

- No la conoces. -farfulló.

- Ni tú.

- No esperes que pase, pero aún así, mantente lejos de ella. Y de Piper si la situación lo amerita. -finalizó levantándose del sofá masajeándose las sienes con frustración, no solía dar órdenes pero al ser el mayor se sentía responsable de guiar a su primo más joven y de paso de proteger el corazón de Phoebe, quien por alguna razón se estaba ganando el suyo increíblemente rápido: y eso no le gustaba. No era más que una distracción, un abogado como él no debería mirar a una niñita como ella sino poner su vista en grandes casos y mujeres mejores o iguales que él, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lamentablemente había empezado a caer bajo el juego de cupido antes de poder evitarlo.

Dan lo miró irse y escuchó la puerta de su habitación sonar antes de desplomarse en el sofá. Cole tenía razón, debía dejar a Piper y a Leo tranquilos, de paso, él jamás se había metido en parejas armadas y ese día no sería el momento en que ignoraría sus principios. Jugaría justo y limpio, pero eso no significaba que no estaría alerta: apenas Piper se liberara de Leo y éste se distrajese lo suficiente, pasaría a ser él el novio de la chica sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado.

Phoebe, Piper, Katrina y los mellizos aparecieron en la Mansión mucho tiempo después de que Paige hubiese llegado y debido al silencio del lugar, esperaban que ya estuviera en su habitación.

- Estoy agotada. – Suspiró Piper, pero el nudo de su garganta la traicionó. Era evidente que la separación de su hermana mayor no iba a ser tan fácil de digerir pese a haber contado con el tiempo suficiente para asimilar el cambio.

- Ve a descansar. – Le sugirió Phoebe dedicándole una sonrisa que le recordaba que con ella no debía fingir.

- No, debo revisar que Paige haya regresado a casa y este durmiendo. – Oficialmente, esas eran las nuevas responsabilidades que había adquirido y no quería comenzar fallando.

- Descuida, yo lo hago. Ve, duerme. – Medio ordenó, mientras se acercaba a ella con su hijo dormido en brazos y le plantaba un fuerte beso en la frente.

- De acuerdo. – Concedió después de considerar que realmente necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos - Te quiero. –se despidió y subió las escaleras hacía el segundo piso.

- Tú también deberías subir, parece que no has dormido en días. – Le dijo Phoebe a Katrina que permanecía de pie con Sophia acurrucada en su pecho, pero visiblemente exhausta.

- Vamos a acostar a estos angelitos será mejor. –le dijo buscando subir rápido: tenían mucho de qué conversar antes de que la venciera el sueño.

- Vamos. –dijo afirmándose de la baranda de la escalera antes de mirar a su alrededor. El televisor permanecía prendido y al parecer Paige había visto una película porque se encontraba en el modo video.

- ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó Kat al verla bajar.

Phoebe no respondió, sólo se acercó y apagó el televisor: ahora no le cabían dudas de que la más pequeña de sus hermanas se encontraba en casa y era su obligación ir a hablar con ella. Necesitaba terminar la conversación que habían iniciado horas atrás y comprender los motivos de su alejamiento.

Ambas chicas entraron al cuarto de Phoebe y juntas, cambiaron y recostaron a los pequeños en la cama matrimonial que compartían. La joven madre se sentó en el borde a simplemente mirarlos dormir. Amaba eso. Amaba disfrutarlos, estar con ellos, verlos crecer, jugar, dormir, comer, preguntar...eran la luz de su vida, su motor y lo más importante que tenía en el mundo. Sin ellos no valía nada, sin ellos el amor no significaba lo mismo, porque nunca había pensado lo mucho que podía llegar a amar hasta que los tuvo a ellos. Porque nunca había pensado lo mucho que podría llegar a sufrir hasta que perdió a su hija.

- ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Katrina cortando los pensamientos de Phoebe.

- Te acompaño a tu cuarto. -respondió esta intentando evadir sus preguntas hasta al menos el día siguiente, pero su amiga era terca.

- ¿Qué pasó? -repitió.

- Nada. -respondió sin ánimos, cambiando su semblante a uno más amargo- Tengo sueño, estoy cansada y es tarde.

- Estabas enojada. -insistió cruzada de brazos desde la cama de al frente en donde dormía Phoebe- Y mucho.

- No era nada, olvídalo. -le dijo evasiva, aún molesta con la persona equivocada, quitándole un pasador de cabello a Sophia en el que Katrina no había reparado antes de acostarla.

- Phoebe, si no es "nada" puedes contarme y si es "algo" con mayor razón. ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó poniéndose de pie para cerrar la puerta y dejarle ver que tenía todas las intenciones de hablar hasta resolver el asunto- Por favor.

- No es nada. -discutió- No pasaba nada, no pasa nada. No estoy enojada...

- Oye, te conozco. -le dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Kat, yo sé que haces un gran esfuerzo por entender mi posición. -le dijo restregándose el rostro, algo cansada- pero me molesta cuando pretendes que somos iguales. Mi hijo me necesitaba y tu preferías que me quedara hablando con Cole, entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero no me gusta la idea y lo hemos conversado otras veces. -sentenció con expresión seria, dejando de mirarla.

- ¿Por qué eres tan dura contigo misma?

- No soy dura, hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer y yo tenía que irme con mis hijos.

- ¡Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra! -le recriminó- ¡Te estabas saboteando!

- ¿Saboteando? -preguntó volteándose a ella con los ojos un tanto abiertos, ¿A qué se se refería con eso?

- ¡Le dijiste que eran tus hijos! -le dijo con obviedad y algo de hastío.

Phoebe apretó los dientes por dos cosas: uno, porque lo que estaba diciendo su amiga rayaba en lo insensible para su gusto, y dos, porque a pesar de todo tenía razón sobre el sabotaje, pero no iba a asumir eso. Ni en un millón de años.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¡Qué querías que hiciera!, ¿Esconderlos? -le gritó en un susurro, levantándose de la cama para sacarla de su habitación y terminar el tema, pero su amiga se adelantó.

- No se trata de eso.

- Sí, si se trata. No puedo pretender que no existen y la gente que entre en mi vida, tiene que ser capaz de aceptarlos conmigo.

- No se lo dijiste por eso y lo sabes. -le detuvo hablando un poco más fuerte que ella, pero sólo un poco ya que no querían despertar ni llamar la atención de nadie- Hay formas y formas de decir las cosas, te conozco.

Phoebe no supo qué responderle ante eso. Estaba perdida y su plan al descubierto, pero el orgullo Halliwell era algo que pesaba fuerte en el ADN y que hasta sus pequeños habían heredado; no lo reconocería ella, dejaría que Katrina lo dijera en su lugar.

- ¿Según tú por qué lo hice? -preguntó con algo de altanería, cruzándose de brazos.

Katrina suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de contestarle.

- No me preguntes lo que ya sabes: querías alejarlo de ti.

- Te respondes sola, tu misma lo dices: con ellos nadie va a aceptarme, y es mejor así. -le dijo intentando no perder la discusión, odiaba verse y sentirse vulnerable otra vez. Ese tema era difícil para ella, todo lo que tuviera que ver con relaciones de pareja siempre había sido su gran punto débil y ahora lo era más que antes. Mucho más que antes.

- No dije eso, dije que lo hiciste de una forma en que se notara que lo querías lejos, ¿Puedo saber qué tiene de malo el chico? -le preguntó sin anestesia, dando el último y más certero golpe contra la negativa de Phoebe, quien llegado a ese punto siempre dejaba su máscara de chica ruda caer.

- ¡Todo! -se quejó sentándose a su lado, tapándose la cara con las manos- Me pone nerviosa, me pone tensa...

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé...

- Sí sabes, pero no quieres reconocerlo.

Phoebe la miró con falso resentimiento: odiaba que usaran psicología con ella. Odiaba ser psicoanalizada, porque había pasado mucho tiempo con Paola y en otros grupos de terapia y, a pesar de que había logrado recuperar muchas cosas, aún sentía que había en qué trabajar pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Menos para soportar más tiempo entre sesiones y "¿Cómo te sientes con eso?" de parte de nadie.

- Porque creo que me gusta...-confesó sonrojándose un poco- Sé que suena tonto, no lo vi más de una sola vez...

- Oye...-dijo Katrina, bajando un poco la guardia antes de abrazarla por un costado- es natural que te de miedo.

- No es natural, es inteligente. -le corrigió separándose de ella de nuevo, parándose solamente para empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- No es inteligente. Mira a tus hermanas, ve como es tu padre, no puedes generalizar.

- ¡Sí puedo cuando se trata de mi!, ¿No entiendes? -le preguntó abrazándose a sí misma, haciendo un puchero para evitar llorar. Hacía mucho que no lloraba, en público al menos, y no quería volver a empezar con eso, menos cuando tenía convencidos a todos de que estaba perfectamente bien- ¡Todo termina mal! John fue el primero, y con él todo empezó y terminó mal. Luego vino Jimmy, que también empezó y terminó mal y luego...

- Luego vinieron muchos con los que ni siquiera empezaste.

- Luego vino Hackett. -susurró apretando sus labios, sin evitar enterrarse los dedos en los brazos sin lograr definir si era rabia, dolor o frustración lo que sentía.

Katrina miró al suelo y tragó en seco. No sabía qué decirle al respecto, todo lo que decía era cierto pero también era cierto que había sido bajo circunstancias totalmente diferentes. Se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Pero también estuvo David. -le recordó con algo de tristeza en su voz. Phoebe cerró los ojos, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil contener sus lágrimas- Escucha: durante todo este tiempo te has mantenido lejos del amor, has tratado de alejarlo o más posible.

- ¿Por qué querría ir detrás de algo que va a terminar haciéndome daño?...

- Porque no siempre va a ser así...-intentó convencerla, pero Phoebe ya no quería escucharla.

- No voy a poner a mis hijos y mi estabilidad en peligro por una aventura adolescente. -resolvió soltándose de ella antes de subirse a la cama matrimonial y sentarse lo más inaccesible posible, al fondo con la espalda pegada a la pared, junto a Matthew.

- Inténtalo.

- No estoy lista. -respondió en un murmullo- Además...-cerró la boca, lo que iba a decir era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, porque no quería verse como ilusa, como tonta o necesitada. No quería parecer débil o infeliz, no quería que nadie supiera que no se sentía tan segura y fuerte como siempre decía, como se tenía convencida. Era algo tan privado y condenado por ella misma, que ni siquiera lo había escrito en su diario, pero eso no significaba que no lo sintiera.

- ¿Además qué? -le incitó- Phoebe, no te cierres. Sé que cuando intentaste buscarme y decirme las cosas, pedirme ayuda, te di la espalda. Y no sólo una vez. -le aseguró con un deje de melancolía- pero te prometí que quería ayudarte, que quería ser parte de tu vida. Que quería escucharte, estar ahí cuando me necesitaras así como tu siempre estuviste sin importar las veces en que ignoré que estabas sufriendo. Por favor, Phoebe, confía en mí. Déjame intentar hacer algo por ti, no quiero que nada malo vuelva a pasarte.

La chica se miró las uñas por un instante. Tomó aire y volvió a fijar su mirada en los pequeños junto a ella. Eran ellos lo único que le importaba, a quien quería hacer felices y ver sanos, en paz...pero a veces, sólo a veces resentía el hecho de perderse de su juventud y su vida, de no ser más Phoebe Halliwell, sino que ser simplemente "mamá". Odiaba lo difícil, lo casi imposible que era conjugar ambas cosas y elegía: siempre elegía ser mamá, porque era la única forma en que Matthew y Piper no salieran heridos por nada ni por nadie, y si ellos estaban bien, ella podía estarlo, por mucho que tuviera que abandonar muchas de sus metas por ello. No se arrepentía de hacerlo.

- Si realmente, si me pusiera en ese plano...lo que me interesaría encontrar sería a alguien con quien formar algo sólido, una familia...-sonrió con cierta ilusión antes de cerrar los ojos y visualizar su casa ideal- No una cosa fugaz. -su sonrisa se desarmó al instante y abrió los ojos- No quiero que los niños tengan que conocer varios hombres y confundirse. Quiero...a una persona a la que algún día puedan llamar papá y sino, no darnos falsas esperanzas. Encontrar algo así va a ser imposible, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría su libertad por esto? No tengo nada que ofrecerle a nadie, excepto dos responsabilidades con las que cargar.

- No es imposible y lo sabes, sino, ¿Cómo explicas que tanto tu mamá como tu papá hayan rearmado sus vidas con tres hijas a cuestas? -le preguntó con toda lógica.

- No tenían mi edad...-quiso rebatir, pero Kat la ignoró.

- Vas a encontrar a esa persona, lo sé y también deberías creerlo, pero si no abres las puertas, ojo, no es lo mismo que buscar, sino darte un espacio para conseguir lo que deseas, nunca va a pasar. Por algo tienes que partir, debes poner de tu parte. Las cosas no van a caer del cielo directo a tu puerta.

- No tiene que ser Cole.

- O a lo mejor ya cayó directo en tu puerta y aún así no lo aceptas. -se corrigió- Por algo pusiste tus ojos en él. Por algo estás así ahora, en años no te había distraido con nadie y aparece este chico y te descompone entera.

- No trates de decirme como me siento. -le discutió apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

- Te lo digo porque te estás mintiendo. Estás lista, pero te da miedo salir de tu zona de seguridad en la que estás porque lo único que has buscado encerrándote en tus roles, es escaparte de tu vida.

- No todas nacimos con el concepto de "hombre es igual a vida". -escupió con disgusto, había sido por ella y su obsesión con John por lo que habían terminado metidas en la pandilla.

- No puedes vivir con el concepto de "hombre es igual a dolor". -dijo ignorando lo anterior- Sólo dile hola, ni siquiera sabes si le vas a gustar. -insistió.

- Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

- Pheebs, date una oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Soy feliz. -le dijo parándose de la cama de nuevo, decidida a sacarla de ahí para dormir y olvidarse de todo el asunto.

- Prometo no insistir y dejarte en paz...-se adelantó Kat al ver sus intenciones, levantando las manos en signo de inocencia- si tu prometes que si realmente llegas a sentir algo por alguien, sea quien sea, lo vas a intentar. No dejes ir una oportunidad, que de estar en otro momento yo sé que tomarías.

- Te lo prometo. -suspiró soplando aire, no muy convencida- Ahora a dormir, es tarde. -le dijo guiándola hasta el pasillo, entrando a la desmantelada habitación de Prue.

- Tengo fe en que la decisión que tomes, sin meter el miedo entre medio, va a salir bien. -le aseguró detenida en la puerta.

- Pero y si...

- Si no funciona, -dijo mirándola a los ojos- siempre voy a estar contigo para lo que necesites. Eso lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

- Sí. -asintió con más seguridad, sonriéndole.

- Así que ya sabes, si cumplimos cuarenta y no nos hemos casado, vamos a Nueva York y legalizamos nuestra situación. -le dijo con soltura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Phoebe sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Oye, así aprovechamos de conocer esa bendita ciudad de una vez, ¿No crees? -preguntó riéndose en voz baja antes de que Phoebe le tirara un cojín y cerrara la puerta por fuera.

- Nueva York...Cole...-murmuró apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la "antigua" habitación de Prue, ¿Qué era lo que tenía qué hacer? Sacudió la cabeza, no había razón para darle tantas vueltas al asunto si lo más posible era que al momento de hablarle, se diera cuenta de que en realidad no le gustaba y nada llegaría a puerto, y, por otro lado, aún recordaba la promesa que se habían hecho con David. Sonrió, eso tampoco tenía destino alguno.

Entonces recordó que su noche aún no acababa. Paige seguía en su habitación y ella siendo su hermana mayor, por lo que debía luchar contra el cansancio y las dudas e ir en su búsqueda. Le preocupaba su hermana y la amaba demasiado como para fingir que no pasaba nada, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de Paige. Necesitaba terminar la conversación que habían iniciado horas atrás y comprender los motivos de su alejamiento. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, siguió el camino trazado por Piper y Katrina y se dirigió a la habitación de Paige. Tocó la puerta dos veces y luego ingresó.

Paige se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la punta de la cama, con la mirada pérdida y sin expresión alguna. Hacía una hora que miles de ideas, anhelos, y razones circulaban en su mente y la confundían más y más.

Solo ella era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero también sabía lo difícil que era eso. Pero, tal vez, si sus hermanas le demostraban que confiaban en ella, no fuera tan complicado.

Como una señal, Phoebe apareció.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la mayor de manera dulce, acercándose unos pasos hacía ella, pero sin querer invadir su espacio personal.

Paige negó sutilmente con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. Phoebe se sorprendió ante esto. Que Paige aceptara que algo iba mal era un avance. Acortó la distancia y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, aunque Paige le daba la espalda.

- ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que sucede? – Paige no respondió pero un sonido lastimero salió de su garganta. Phoebe no necesitó mas motivos que ese para atraer el pequeño cuerpo de Paige hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza, como hacía mas de dos años que no hacía.

Y Paige se dejó querer. Quizás fuera un amor falso, culpable o incluso inexistente, pero era lo único que precisaba en esos momentos. Sentir cariño aunque después tuviera que pagarlo caro.

- Tranquila… yo estoy aquí contigo. Llora todo lo que necesites.

Paige se giró tanto como pudo y se aferró a su hermana tanto como pudo.

- Explícame… cómo… por qué… - Sollozaba Paige sin sentido.

- Shhh… Lo haré, solo tranquilízate primero… no me iré Paige, no te dejaré.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse, Paige ya tenía todas sus ideas bien organizadas en su mente. Tenía claro que era lo importante y de que forma determinaría su futuro como familia.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Le preguntó Phoebe con dulzura, cuando ella se irguió separándose de su cuerpo.

- Aún no, pero no es algo que se pueda arreglar tan fácil.

- Pero se puede empezar por algo. Sé que ahora tienes otras maneras de demostrar como te sientes, pero esta sigue siendo una buena manera. La prefiero.

- El enojo y la ira suelen expresar mas cosas de las que algunos suponen. – Aunque sabía que ser hostil no ayudaría a entablar una buena conversación, constituía una parte significativa de su actual personalidad. No era fácil dejar el sarcasmo de lado de un momento a otro. Ya no.

- Si. Generalmente expresan un dolor profundo. – La manera en la que Phoebe dijo eso, le hizo comprender a Paige que su hermana ya no era la adolescente frívola que alguna vez fue – Y sé que tu estás sufriendo mucho, incluso más de lo que tu misma crees.

- Soy muy consciente de mi propio dolor. Abruma. – La declaración de Paige produjo un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho de su hermana. La chica sabía de lo que hablaba y eso hacía que su dolor se multiplicara a cada segundo.

- Déjame ayudarte. – Suplicó Phoebe – Permíteme ser tu hermana otra vez. Déjame entrar.

La primera decisión.

- Puedes hacerlo. Tú quizás, más que ningún otro. Tal vez Piper. Pero ahora está en tus manos.

Phoebe la miró extrañada. Pese a que Paige se encontrara en un abismo sin sentido, parecía completamente consciente de todo cuanto pasara a su alrededor. Sabía que sufría, pero también, parecía conocer las causas de su sufrimiento y que debía, o no, hacer para calmarlo.

- ¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer? Haré lo que sea.

- Confía en mi.

Aquellas tres palabras, tan simples, tan fáciles de comprender y que a la vez, implican los esfuerzos más grandes del ser humano.

- Yo confío en ti. Ciegamente y sin la más mínima duda. – Phoebe hablaba con total honestidad.

- ¿Quién es el padre de mis sobrinos?

No tenía sentido alargar la discusión con vueltas interminables, cuando lo que realmente importaba se resumía a aquella pregunta. Paige no quería perder el tiempo, porque el tiempo significaba dolor y bien sabía que su corazón ya no soportaría mucho mas. Estaba a punto de colapsar y en cualquier momento el solo respirar la mataría.

Phoebe abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquella situación desembocaría en esa pregunta.

- Paige… yo…

- Acabas de decir que confías en mí. – Le espetó, dejando en claro que aquella pregunta constituía el quid de la cuestión.

- Y así es. Confío en ti mas que en nadie.

- No me lo estás demostrando. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

Phoebe se quedó estática pensando en cual era la respuesta que quería y debía darle a su hermana.

¿Era el momento de decirle la verdad sobre todo lo sucedido hacía ya mas de dos años? ¿O debía hacer lo que habían pactado con Piper y Prue, y protegerla de la crueldad de la situación? Nunca había cruzado por su mente la idea de que Paige se enterara de los horrores a los que había sido sometida, y tal vez perdiera su confianza y hasta su cariño, pero no podía permitir que su hermanita creciera rodeada de una realidad demasiado horrible.

- No es que no te lo quiera decir… - Titubeó mientras tomaba una decisión. Protegería a su hermana, eso era lo que le había prometido a su madre. – Es solo que… yo misma no lo sé. – La última frase la dijo con dolor. Decir aquello la dejaba muy mal frente a los ojos de su hermana pero no le importaba. Era preferible.

Paige obtuvo su respuesta. Le había dado la posibilidad a Phoebe de reparar dos años cargados de rencor y odio hacia su familia, y esta, una vez más, había decidido dejarla afuera.

En ese momento, una parte de ella murió definitivamente. La Paige que todos conocían y amaban, la Paige que el último tiempo se había esforzado por mantener encerrada en cautiverio ya nunca más aparecería.

Una nueva persona acababa de tomar el control y juraba que a nadie le agradaría.

- Es increíble lo bajo que puedes caer. Y no hablo de entregarte a cualquiera a cambio de sexo sin sentido. – Añadió esto último al ver que Phoebe iba a interceder, para dejarle en claro su punto – Prefieres pasar por zorra antes que decirme la verdad.

- Pero-

- Sé perfectamente que tú sabes el nombre de ese tipo. Sabes quien es, no intentes negarlo porque ya no soporto la hipocresía. Mientes. Lo hiciste hace dos años y sigues haciéndolo con total descaro. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya no me importa. Ya no me interesa que confíes en mi. Averiguaré yo misma quién es, y el día que lo haga te arrepentirás de no habérmelo dicho tu misma.

Paige hablaba con total frialdad y sin ningún matiz de vida en su ser. Era como un muerto en vida. Lo era en verdad. Se paró y le dio la espalda a su hermana, para luego seguir hablando.

- Prometiste cuidarme. Prometiste estar siempre para mí y jamás dejarme sola. Prometiste amarme por sobre todas las cosas.

- Yo te amo…

- Te felicito. Has roto todas y cada una de tus promesas. Ya no quiero saber nada de ti… - Giró sobre sus talones y por ultima vez la miró a los ojos – Te odio, Phoebe. Te odio más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Sal de mi vida para siempre.

El peso de aquellas confesiones congelaron el alma de Phoebe desconectándola del mundo. Realmente aquello no podía estar pasando.

- Paige… déjame explicarte, estas confundida.

- Te felicito Phoebe… - La voz de Paige era un susurro ahora – me destruiste la vida.

- ¡Ya voy! – Gritó Piper semidormida, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Hacía unos cinco minutos que alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta pese a ser muy temprano en la mañana.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a quejarse con seguramente algun vendedor, cuando lo vio a Leo plantado en la entrada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin salir de su curiosidad – Y a esta hora… - Agregó como si fuera un detalle menor.

- He venido a hablar contigo. – Le explicó él, mirando hacia el interior de la mansión, pero sin atreverse a pasar o a pedirle a Piper que lo dejara entrar.

Por su parte, Piper no estaba muy convencida sobre si quería hablar con él. Lo quería, pero hacía varios días que la relación entre ellos se estaba enfriando. Sin causas y sin motivos, solo era algo que sucedía, y al parecer, a Piper la perspectiva de una ruptura no le afectaba tanto como creyó en tiempos anteriores.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? Estoy cansada la verdad…

- Si. Si lo dejo para después, probablemente te escapes.

Esa respuesta a Piper le dolió. Se cruzó de brazos y pasó rápidamente a una pose de ataque.

- Entonces habla, no vayas a perder tu oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así, Piper? ¿Por qué me alejas de ti? – Preguntó el chico y realmente parecía afectado por la situación. Amaba a Piper, pero no por eso permitiría que su relación terminara de esa manera.

- Yo no-

- No digas que no lo haces porque es así. – La cortó antes de que ella lo negara.

Piper bufó. No tenía sentido seguir negando una situación que se caía de madura.

- Yo… lo lamento, Leo. No puedo responderte a eso porque ni yo misma lo sé. – Se sinceró y sintió como su corazón se liberaba al decirlo.

- ¿Es que ya no quieres…? ¿Es que nosotros…?

- ¡No lo sé! – Reaccionó Piper. – No puedo responder algo que simplemente no sé.

- ¿No sabes o prefieres no saber? – La picó Leo dolido. La situación vivida entre ellos la noche anterior le había dado vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche sin dejarlo dormir. Por eso había llegado tan temprano en la mañana. No quería creerlo, le dolía aceptarlo, pero la llegada de ese nuevo vecino y la camaradería que este estableció con su novia le generaba mas dudas que certidumbres. Nunca había sido una persona celosa, pero se debía a que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni la mitad de lo que sentía por Piper, y ver que se le estaba escapando lo desesperaba.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Ahora Piper estaba enfadada, no podía creer que Leo estuviera pensando lo que ella creía.

- No insinúo, afirmo. Te vi, Piper. Vi como mirabas a ese vecinito tuyo. Vi como te miraba él, no soy estupido.

- ¡Lo eres! Eres un estupido solo por pensar eso. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

- ¿Vas a negarlo? ¿Vas a decirme que no te pasa nada con él? – Leo estaba alterado, era consciente de que no había una vuelta atrás después de aquella discusión.

Piper titubeó y a Leo no le pasó desapercibido.

- No tengo porque negar nada, porque lo estas inventando todo.

- No me mientas, Piper, no sabes hacerlo. Solo di que ya no quieres estar conmigo y lo entenderé. – Leo bajó la voz al decir aquello.

- Ya… no quiero seguir contigo. – Piper se sorprendió a si misma al decir aquello. fue mas bien un impulso, un deseo que estaba ahí y que ni ella misma fue capaz de ver, sino hasta este momento. – Ya no puedo seguir contigo, Leo… Lo lamento.

- Yo lo lamento más. Adiós, Piper… lamento haberte molestado… - Y sin decir mas, y sin dejar que ella dijera nada, se fue.

Piper se quedó parada sosteniendo la puerta entre sus manos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio. Acababa de terminar una relación de mas de dos años y no encontraba ningún motivo lo suficientemente convincente para creer que había hecho lo correcto.

- Espero que tengas una buena razón para todos estos gritos. – La voz de Phoebe llegaba desde sus espaldas. Era un gruñido débil.

Piper se giró y respondió por inercia.

- Acabo de terminar con Leo.

Phoebe abrió los ojos como si eso la ayudara a comprender mejor la noticia. Una noticia que para ella no tenía sentido.

- Estuviste llorando. – Señalo Piper. Su hermana tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, producto de una noche en vela con las palabras de Paige marcadas a fuego en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Qué pasó?

- No cambies de tema. – Le advirtió Piper.

- Tu lo hiciste primero. Explícame. – Exigió Phoebe, no iba a dejar que Piper indagara tan pronto, aun se sentía incapaz de expresar con palabras lo sucedido unas horas atrás.

- Yo, simplemente, no lo sé. No lo sé, Phoebe. Sencillamente ya no es lo mismo. Ya no… - Piper suspiró con gesto cansino. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

- ¿Ya no sientes lo mismo por él?

Piper la miró y quiso odiarla por comprenderla tan perfectamente bien.

- Creo que no… No sé, no sé que siento, no se que me pasa. Pero como sea, no puedo seguir en una relación que ya dejó de serlo, aunque no sepa definir exactamente cuando.

- ¿Puedo preguntar si tiene algo que ver con el nuevo vecino? – Piper solo la miró y fuego salía de sus ojos. – Veo que no. Como sea, no creo que haya sido tu decisión más sabia, pero la respeto.

- Gracias. ¿Y tu por que llorabas? – Cerró el tema de su vida sentimental, metiéndose en otro.

Phoebe quería borrar todos los rastros de la noche anterior. Quería borrar todo lo relacionado con el padre de sus hijos. Aun después de dos años, Hackett podía arreglárselas para seguir arruinándole la vida a ella y a sus hermanas.

- Hablé con Paige anoche y… ella me preguntó quien era el padre de mis hijos. – Explicó.

- ¿Y que le respondiste? – Preguntó Piper acercándose a ella. La respuesta que Phoebe le hubiera dado a Paige, influiría en la vida de todas ellas. Sobretodo, porque fue Piper una de las que más le mintió a su hermanita en su afán por protegerla.

- Volví a mentirle si eso es lo que te preocupa. – Respondió mientras se dejaba caer derrotada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Es mejor así, lo sabes. – Suspiró Piper.

- No me creyó. – La mayor de ellas la quedó mirando sin saber que decir. No sabía como tomar lo que le estaba diciendo, y si se dejaba llevar por el estado de su rostro, el resultado no debía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que no te creyó esta vez?

- Me odia, Piper. Me odia con todo su corazón y creo que esta vez no es un simple dicho. – La miró a los ojos – Esta vez es en serio.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Se refiere a que ya no volveré a creer sus mentiras. – Paige estaba en lo alto de las escaleras y las miraba con odio. – Tuvieron su oportunidad de hablar, estuve dos años esperando a que confiaran en mi, que finalmente decidieran integrarme y optaron por no hacerlo. Ahora solo les queda rogar porque no me entere.

- Paige, no sabes de lo que hablas. Estas equivocada, tu no puedes decirle a Phoebe que-

- ¿Qué la odio? – Preguntó Paige esbozando una sonrisa irónica, mientras bajaba poco a poco los peldaños, hasta quedar frente a ellas - ¿Acaso es eso lo que no puedo decirle?

- Si, exactamente eso. No puedes hablarle así a una hermana. – La enfrentó Piper.

- Que irónico, siendo que fuiste tu misma quien me lo enseño. ¿No te acuerdas, Piper? Porque yo si. Recuerdo perfectamente como me decías que me odiabas después de tu estúpido intento de llamar la atención. ¡Tenía trece años y veía como mi hermana se desangraba hasta casi morir, y lo único que fuiste capaz de decirme fue te odio! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿Ya no forma parte de tu perfecta vida actual?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Sabes muy bien que aquello no tenía sentido! Yo no estaba bien. – Intentó defenderse.

- ¿Y eso lo justifica? ¿Eso lo convierte en menos doloroso?

- ¡No! ¡No lo hace! Pero creo que sabes perfectamente el dolor que causa. Te he pedido disculpas aquella vez y vuelvo a hacerlo ahora, y lo haré tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que lo entiendas.

- Eres tu la que no lo entiende, Piper. Sé perfectamente el dolor que causa, yo lo sentí, no tu. Y ni tus disculpas ni nada podrá repararlo jamás. Ya es tarde para eso, es tarde para todo. – Miró a Phoebe quien en esos momentos se encontraba al lado de Piper. – Te lo he dicho anoche y vuelvo a repetírtelo, te odio, y no lo cambiarás porque ya has perdido tu oportunidad de hacerlo. Y a ti, - Miró a Piper – a ti también te odio, tu fuiste la primera que me traicionó y eso te convierte en la peor. Las odio, y no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Te lo repito, Phoebe, averiguaré quien es el dichoso padre de tus hijos, y ese día, desearán haber cumplido con la promesa que le hicieron a mi madre… pero ya será tarde.

Y sin decir una palabra más, salió de aquel lugar que la sofocaba, dejando a sus hermanas sintiéndose las peores personas del mundo.

* * *

><p>Como dije, es HalliwellMB la q es experta en responder rrs, a mi me cuesta.<p>

keisi-san: Los niños siempre son inoportunos, pero son sus hijos y asi los kiere. Me encanta Paige! Espero q te haya gustado en este cap, y habra q ver si Phillip trama algo mas. Aunq, si sufre. Sam y Gabriel son tan tiernos! nos estamso leyendo...

Cookie´s Monster: Jajajaj,m felicidades x el fin de tu fic! Esperamos nuevas historias x acá. Te convence esto? Bastante buena prediciendo cosas resultaste. Espero tu comment! Besoss

Nada mas, los esperamos en los reviews y esperamos que les haya gustado.

Bye!


	10. De desencuentros

**Gente el saludo es corto porque...tengo sueño y no quiero hacer un saludo jaja. Besos! El cap está SUPER largo, así que, vayan al baño, busquen algo de comer y luego lean jajaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: De desencuentros.<strong>

Los vientos de otoño estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Septiembre había llegado y con ello el inicio de un nuevo año de clases, lo cual en la casa, no influía a nadie más que a Leo. Éste estaba despierto desde hacía una hora dándose vueltas por la habitación sin poder dormir más. Los últimos dos meses habían sido una tortura. Todo había comenzado cuando Piper había terminado con él de una forma más o menos inesperada. Más o menos porque habían estado perfectamente bien durante mucho tiempo y, de repente, todo se ponía patas arriba en un lapso de una semana en donde la relación se acababa. Y no habían vuelto a hablar de eso, de hecho, ni siquiera se habían vuelto a hablar, en absoluto.

― Leo. ―susurró Paola abriendo la puerta de la habitación del chico, encontrándolo despierto― Venía a despertarte, el desayuno está listo. ―le sonrió maternalmente.

Él asintió. Esa mujer había sido como su madre, así como Víctor su padre, durante su estadía en San Francisco lejos de todo lo que conocía solamente por estar con Piper. Ahora que la tenía, no sabía qué seguía haciendo ahí, ¿La esperanza de recuperarla?, ¿El miedo a que algo le pasara y él no estuviera cerca? Entre otras cosas, porque también estaba la familia de ella. Sentía cariño tanto por Paige como por Prue, aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas como con Alex, Sophia, Matthew y Phoebe. La última era su mejor amiga, su hija era su ahijada y su hermano menor, alguien como su hermanito adoptivo: había estado en cada paso de ese muchachito al compartir el techo con él.

Pero sin duda, la razón por la que esas personas significaban algo para él era porque al quedarse ahí para Piper había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y hacerlos su familia. Porque Piper era su corazón, no importaba la forma en que lo tratara ni la manera en que se escapara de él fingiendo que nada le pasaba. Él la amaba desde el primer minuto en que la había visto. Aún recordaba su primer día de escuela en la Golden School.

_Ese día había pasado toda la hora de exposición de biologia siguiendo al guía. Leo Wyatt era una persona tímida, bastante, y encontrarse en un país en el que hacía años no estaba y con gente que no conocía lo ponía aún más nervioso; pero ya era hora de una nueva clase, lo que significaba que iban a presentarlo y tendría que, sí o sí, hablar un poco. Iba por el pasillo caminando parsimoniosamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para llegar temprano y pasar desapercibido, pero al mismo tiempo no llegar mucho antes para no tener que entablar conversación con nadie, cuando sintió que algo o alguien daba de lleno contra su pecho._

_― ¡Cuidado!_

_― ¡Perdón!_

_― ¿Estás bien?_

_― Sí, sí, lo siento debo, debo irme. ―comenzó a trastabillar sin haberlo mirado a la cara hasta ese entonces, y olvidándose de su prisa para detenerse a observar al guapo joven que tenía en frente― Phoebe Halliwell. ―se presentó, tendiéndole la mano sin poder evitar sonreírle de forma coqueta, algo que puso al joven un poco incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo gracia._

_― Leo, Leo Wyatt. ―respondió aceptando su mano con una sonrisa cálida._

_Phoebe se quedó contemplándolo sin disimular, en su pose más seductora y naturalmente poco tímida cuando se trataba de chicos por conquistar. Él en tanto esperaba a que dejara de mirarlo así, fijándose en el piercing que tenía en la nariz, el flequillo que casi le taba toda la cara y lo transparente que parecía su blusa._

_― ¿Eres nuevo aquí?, Nunca te había visto._

_― Eh...sí, o sea, llegué hoy. ―respondió, mirandosu reloj y un poco confundido con las intenciones de la bonita, pero alzada niña, que tenía en frente― De verdad me gustaría conversar más contigo pero, ya es tarde y tengo clases con el señor Branham; dicen que es estricto._

_― Sí, lo es. Pero...si eres un buen chico, ―agregó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Leo, como tigre sobre su presa, permitiéndole a él ver la pintura negra de sus uñas― No tendrás problemas...Adiós, Leo. ―finalizó a modo de despedida, sonriendo con cierta picardía y guiñándole un ojo antes de voltear, hacer que su mini falda amenazara con enseñar de más y salir de ahí sin dejarlo responder._

_Él se quedó un tanto desencajado, sin entender demasiado qué había ocurrido hace pocos segundos con la tal Phoebe Halliwell._

_― Qué chica. ―murmuró un tanto avergonzado, siguiendo su camino por el pasillo en busca del salón cinco._

Leo sonrió ampliamente al recordar eso, ¿Lo haría Phoebe también? Era difícil imaginársela como su novia o siquiera en una cita como quizás pretendió ella en el pasado ¡Esa Phoebe!, sí que había cambiado, pero lo que más le había marcado aparte de conocer a la que era su confidente ese día, era haber visto la cara de Piper por primera vez...

_― Buenos días chicos, hoy les quiero presentar a un alumno nuevo. Algunos ya lo divisaron en la clase de biología, pero al haber exposición, el maestro Carter no alcanzó a presentarlo, por lo que deberé hacerlo yo. Bueno, quiero que le den la bienvenida al señor Leo Wyatt, ―anunció, mientras le indicaba con una señal que pasara al frente― El chico tiene 16 años y viene de España, ¿Desea decir algo, señorita Moore?_

_― Sí señor Carter, ―dijo Michelle, con aire de suficiencia― ¿El señor Wyatt, tiene novia?_

_El maestro rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, cediéndole la palabra a Leo._

_― No, y no estoy interesado. ―respondió con una sonrisa dulce y sin intención de sonar grosero o humillante, pero bajando a Michelle de su nube a una velocidad vertiginosa._

_― Ah, bueno. ―respondió ofendida y humillada por su propio ego― ¿Qué se podía obtener de un Español que no ostenta el glamour y la frescura para vislumbrar nada acerca de una prodigiosa chica de California? me parece bastante lamentable por lo demás, ya que está disipando de una gran aliada, señor Wyatt. ―dijo, tratando de hablar en inglés de la forma más rebuscada y difícil para poner a Leo en vergüenza, lo cual no le funcionó demasiado, ya que su vocabulario no era muy bueno y no hizo más que autohumillarse otra vez._

_Leo estuvo a punto de interferir, o más bien, de ir a sentarse; no le llamaba la atención discutir, pero justo en ese momento una voz captó su mirada y la del resto. La dulce voz de Piper, la cual oía por primera vez y nunca en su vida podría olvidar._

_― Más lamentable es que te burles de Wyatt de esa forma, ―interrumpió, sorprendida de sí misma al hablar en público, y por sobretodo, al estar desafiando a una de las chicas más poderosas del colegio― Me parece vergonzoso que le hables de esa manera a propósito, sólo para que no entienda y dejarlo en vergüenza por no interesarse en ti. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel e insoportable, no te ha hecho nada y te estás encargando de juzgarlo por no hablar inglés. ―se quejó, notando la cara de sorpresa en otros que oían su voz por casi primera vez, y también en Michelle, quien jamás había cruzado un monosílabo con ella en toda su vida._

_Cuando Michelle estaba preparándose para contestarle algo increíblemente ofensivo, vengativo e hiriente a la "nerd" que se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono, Leo interrumpi: le debía eso a la jovencita que lo había defendido, y quizás así podría, más tarde, intercalar un par de palabras con ella._

_― Muchas gracias, señorita. ―interfirió, con un perfecto inglés― Pero si entiendo, he vivido en España muchos años, pero soy estadounidense. Entendí cada palabra de la señorita, también su intención. ―dijo, terminando lo que tenía que decir y volviendo a su asiento, enviándole una dulce sonrisa a Piper desde su posición, la cual la hizo suspirar de manera mental y a Michelle, retorcerse de la envidia._

_La sonrisa de Leo se disvolvió. Se preguntaba si ahora Piper sería capaz de mover un dedo por él, se preguntaba por qué ya no lo quería, ¿Qué había pasado? Antes, cuando cosas así pasaban él sabía que era por una cosa entre ella y su propia enfermedad, por peleas con Michelle, por la situación en la casa, ¿Pero y a hora?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba entre medio de ambos ahora?, ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce chica que seguía sonrojándose hasta en el más sútil de los besos?_

_Al final del día, Piper y Leo habían conversado muy poco, ya que cada maestro se había dedicado a darles diez mil cosas que hacer, pero cuando estaban preparándose para irse a sus casas, él encontró la oportunidad de acercarse a ella para conocerla un poco más._

_― Eh, ¡Piper! ―dijo, notando que había tenido la suerte de que su casillero se encontrara a tres más del de la chica._

_― ¡Hola! ―respondió devolviéndole el saludo, algo tímida y sonrojada, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación, menos con un chico y menos con uno en el que Michelle había puesto el ojo encima― Eh...lo siento por, por Michelle ella, ella es así y..._

_Él se sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que estaba al hablarle y le pareció increíblemente tierno que estuviese a punto de ponerse a tartamudear, así que intervino antes de que le diese un colapso._

_― No te preocupes. Muchas gracias por defenderme ―expresó, con una encantadora sonrisa que puso más nerviosa a Piper― Quisiera saber cuándo vamos a juntarnos para hacer el informe de español ―continuó, tratando de buscar un tema que no hiciera que su compañera enrojeciera al hablar; parecía no ser muy sociable._

_Ella dejó caer uno de sus cuadernos entre su torpeza producto de la conversación con Leo, y mientras lo intentaba recoger, se le caía otro, y otro, hasta que él intervino y los tomó todos para dejarlos nuevamente sobre sus brazos._

_― Cuando...cuando tengas, un, algún minuto libre...sólo, sólo dímelo ―respondió, volteándose de inmediato a fingir que tenía algo en su casillero para ocultar la cara de vergüenza que sabía que tenía, la cual le hacía sentir más avergonzada._

_― ¿Te parece el jueves en la tarde?, Aún tengo cosas que arreglar en casa, y bueno, ese día no tengo nada que hacer._

_― El jueves entonces._

_Leo la vio esconder su cara en el casillero para no dejarle ver lo rosadas que estaban sus mejillas, y sonriendo débilmente se fue de ahí pensando en ella._

Se sacudió el cabello, ¡Cuánto daría porque Piper volviese a tirar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance cuando lo veía pasar!, cuánto daría por dejar de pensar en su relación con ella como un recuerdo...por oír su voz hablándole con dulzura, por verla cruzar la puerta casi a diario solamente para darle un beso y no decir nada más, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar a solas. Cuánto daría porque el famoso Dan jamás se hubiese mudado al frente. Piper y él no estaban juntos hasta donde él sabía, y quizás jamás lo estuvieran, pero él tenía perfectamente claro que el tipo tenía sus ojos fijos en ella y que ella, parecía no molestarse por eso.

Suspiró y le dio un golpe a la almohada. Odiaba despertarse así de frustrado, odiaba sentirse así de perdido, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que terminar mal las cosas entre ella y él cuando parecían estar perfectas?

Abajo, Víctor revolvía su café mientras alimentaba a Alex en tanto Paola armaba la bandeja para su suegra, cuando vieron la figura de Dorothy aparecer.

― Buenos días. ―les saludó sentándose a la mesa.

Marido y mujer se miraron antes de responder, en tanto Alex aplaudía ante la presencia de su amada abuela; la madre de Víctor podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando quería, pero también la persona más dulce de la tierra y así era con el único a quien consideraba su nieto.

― Hola. ―saludó Víctor― ¿Qué haces en pie mamá?, ¿No deberías guardar reposo?

― Ya me cansé de estar arriba, dos meses es suficiente tiempo. ―le dijo tomando una tostada.

― Si se siente bien para mi no hay ningún problema. ―le dijo Paola a Víctor, quien parecía un poco nervioso al saber que ahora su madre desfilaría por la casa libremente, ¿Y si se encontraba con Leo?

― Buenos días. ―dijo el susodicho trotando escaleras abajo antes de acercarse a la mesa y tomar un pastelito, sin fijarse en la persona extra.

― Saca una servilleta, no seas maleducado. ―le reprendió Dorothy, haciéndolo notar que también estaba ahí.

― Oh, buenos días señora Dorothy. ―le saludó atragantándose un poco.

― Cariño, ¿Por qué estás tan apurado? ―le preguntó Paola dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

― Le dije a Phoebe que iría por ella esta mañana, no tenía con quien dejar a los niños y los cuidaré hasta que terminen sus clases.

― No vas a traerlos aquí, ¿Verdad? ―le dijo la anciana, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

― Ese era el plan, siempre cuido de Alex cuando Paola tiene pacientes y sus vacaciones terminaron la semana pasada. ―le dijo sin inmutarse, o haciendo lo máximo posible para no hacerlo.

― A mi nieto lo cuido yo, querido. ―le dijo con tono despectivo.

― No puedo dejarla sola con tres niños. ―insistió Leo.

― Dije a mi nieto. Los otros no tienen nada que ver conmigo. ―se defendió.

― Si tienen. Phoebe es su nieta, ellos sus bisnietos. ―discutió Leo.

― Entre más lejos se encuentren de mí, mejor. ―resolvió la mujer levantándose de la mesa camino a su cuarto.

Leo y Paola le dirigieron una mirada a Víctor, quien decidió hacerse el desentendido mientras terminaba de darle desayuno a su hijo menor. Había tratado de convencer a su madre apenas un par de veces porque cada vez que intentaba hablarle del tema, se enojaba y dejaba de hablar. O fingía que estaba sorda, o gritaba, o...siempre terminaban en nada. Era por eso que hacia casi ocho semans que no se relacionaba con sus hijas. La situación era tensa entre ambas casas, primero por la presencia de Dorothy y su profundo desprecio hacia Prue, Paige, Phoebe y los niños (ya que por Piper solos sentía indiferencia) como por la ruptura entre Leo y esta última, algo de lo que nadie había conversado por lo incómoda de la situación. Pero ese día los horarios cambiaban, las niñas volvían a la escuela, Leo también y Phoebe necesitaba más ayuda que nunca ahora que la universidad le quedaba muy lejos de la Golden School como para dejar ahí a los niños, ya que había decidido que no quería cargarle a Paige ninguna responsabilidad de ir a dejarlos o a buscarlos, menos ahora que la odiaba.

― ¿Por qué siempre se me pierden los calcetines? ―se quejó Phoebe mirando para todas partes a ver en dónde había dejado el calcetín derecho de Matthew.

― Porque estás histérica. ―le dijo Piper revolviendo los huevos antes de acercarse al tarro de espátulas en donde estaba la prenda colgando― Toma.

―No estoy histérica. ―le respondió a modo de gracias― Hija, con cuchara. ―le pidió a Sophia, entregándole una, quien estaba tomando las frutas con las manos y se acababa de manchar su blusita― ¡Pero si te la acabo de poner! ―se quejó.

― Yo me encargo. ―dijo Piper mucho más relajada que su hermana, apagando el sartén y tomando a su sobrina en brazos para ir en busca de algo nuevo que ponerle.

Phoebe siguió tratando de ponerle los zapatos a Matthew, sin notar que estaba poniéndolos en el pie equivocado y que esa era la razón por la que el niño se los sacaba. Sintió que alguien le quitaba las dos zapatillas de las manos y vio a Paige ponérselas a su sobrino antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la cocina, pasando de largo cualquier saludo o despedida. Lo único que se pudo oír fue un portazo, y luego, un comentario de Piper.

― Se tomó muy en serio su amenaza. ―dijo sentando a Sophia en su sillita, junto a su hermano.

― No me hace gracia. Esto es culpa mía. ―le respondió angustiada, olvidándose de su prisa o nerviosismo.

― No es que lo hagas para lastimarla. ―le dijo Piper, sentándose e invitándola a hacer lo mismo― Quieres protegerla, eso es todo.

― ¿Qué pasa si por protegerla terminamos haciéndole más daño? ―preguntó masajeándose las sienes― Piper, esto se está saliendo de control. ¿Recuerdas hace cuánto tiempo no visita a Prue?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sentó a comer con nosotras? Está convencida de que esto es una guerra entre nosotras y ella, y si es así nos está ganando.

― Quizás Prue tenía razón y no estoy lista para lidiar con su crianza...

― O quizás Paige tenga razón y debamos contarle todo. ―dijo Phoebe mirándola a los ojos con temor, mordiéndose los labios.

― ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo? ―le preguntó Piper― ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo, Phoebe?

Su hermana se quedó en silencio. No, no se sentía capaz. Aún le costaba hablar del tema de manera abierta con la gente que lo sabía, no se imaginaba conversándolo con Paige. No podía destruir la poca fe que le quedaba en el mundo, no quería hacerlo.

― No es tu culpa. ―le repitió Piper.

Phoebe asintió de mala gana y tomó una taza de café.

― ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ―le preguntó Piper, cambiando de tema.

― Por nada. ―mintió, sin querer decirle que era porque estaba casi ciento por ciento segura de que iba a terminar encontrándose con Cole esa mañana. Y prometía que no tenía idea qué iba a hacer al respecto, durante los últimos días él la había estado evitando...bueno, decir evitando era darse demasiada importancia ya que si no lo había visto era porque estaba afuera de la ciudad todavía, pendiente de su caso.

― Claro. ―le dijo sin creerle― Es tu primer día de universidad, aún no encuentras una guardería que no odies sin haber siquiera entrado a ella y vas a dejar a los niños a cargo de Leo en la misma casa en donde está la bruja de nuestra abuela.

― Me siento más tranquila, gracias. ―respondió dejando su taza de lado.

― Todo saldrá bien. ―le aseguró Piper abrazándola tiernamente― Vas a ver. Sabes que dejarlos con Leo es como dejarlo con cualquiera de nosotras, ha estado ahí desde que nacieron y antes. En mejores manos no van a estar.

― Y todavía no entiendo por qué lo dejaste entonces. ―le recriminó, haciendo que su hermana se soltara de ella de inmediato y se devolviera hasta la mesa.

― Te dije que no importaba. ―respondió cambiando de humor.

― Claro que importa. ―insistió Phoebe― Porque si tú no lo quieres, aprovecho el espacio vacío. Se parece a los niños, la gente nunca sabría que no es su verdadero padre. ―dijo con malicia, solamente para ver a Piepr reaccionar.

― Ja, ja, ja. ―respondió con algo de amargura.

― Oye, si te estoy preguntando no es de chismosa. Me preocupo por ustedes. Tú eres mi hermana y él mi mejor amigo, necesito saber que los dos están bien.

― Lo estamos, o lo estaremos. ―le sonrió con dulzura― Ahora come algo que no te haga vomitar con la agitación, yo termino de preparar a los niños. Entro a las tres, tengo más tiempo que tu.

― De acuerdo. Pero sólo me calmaste por las siguientes veinticuatro horas. ―le advirtió sentándose a masticar su comida.

― Yo voy. ―dijo Piper al oír el timbre de la puerta, cruzándo rápidamente a ver si es que era Paige, aunque pensándolo bien, ella tenía llaves, ¿para qué tocaría?

Al abrir se encuentro con Leo, quien al darse cuenta de que era ella cambió su expresión a una más seria.

― Buenos días.

― Buenos días. ―respondió tosiendo despacio. Hacía mucho que no cruzaban palabra, de hecho, para su cumpleaños él no había ido y para de Paige, el que celebraron sin ella porque no quiso estar, no se habían saludado, simplemente habían pasado de largo el uno del otro.

― ¿Phoebe? ―le preguntó tratando de cortar el momento tenso.

― En la cocina, pasa.

Ambos emprendieron rumbo sin mirarse o decirse nada, encontrándose con el único punto en común que tenían en ese momento.

― Todavía no estoy lista. ―le dijo Phoebe, mirándolos a ambos con cara de circustancia.

― Te espero. ―dijo Leo sentándose a su lado.

― Terminemos de comernos esto...―murmuró Piper, dándole las últimas cucharadas de ensalada de frutas a Sophia.

En la casa de Prue y Andy, las cosas continuaba con la misma armonía con la que habían comenzado. No habían tenido más que una o dos discusiones tontas, nada importante. Habían estado visitando la vieja mansión bastante seguido, ya que aún les faltaban cosas que comprar para su departamento y además la nostalgia que Prue sentía era demasiada como para pasarla por alto. Había sido así como se había enterado de la discusión entre Paige y Phoebe, y por mucho que le doliera tener que "elegir" entre una hermana u otra, apoyaba la decisión de mantener el secreto vigente, a pesar de que eso pudiese significar ganarse el odio de las más pequeña de todas, al menos mientras encontrara alguna solución al respecto.

― ¿Lista para el primer día de clases? ―le preguntó Andy, solamente por el gusto de molestarla ya que él se encontraba trabajando con su carrera ya completa.

― Gracioso. ―resongó Prue, demorándose en la toma de su tercer café― lo único bueno de esto es que podré ver a Piper y Phoebe más seguido.

― Lo que por supuesto no soluciona lo de Paige y eso te sigue trayendo estresada.

― Adivinas. ―respondió quitándose la taza de la boca solamente para responder, luego bebió otro sorbo.

― Prue, preocupándote y tomándote toda la cafetera no va a solucionar nada, lo único que causa es que tenga que hacerme otra para mí. ―se quejó bromeando― Contigo adentro o fuera de la casa la situación sería la misma. Piper está haciendo lo mejor que puede, pero la única que realmente puede cambiar las cosas es Phoebe.

― Pero no va a hablar. Ya lo decidimos.

― Creo, sinceramente, que deberían dejar de participar en comunidad en este tema. Dejen a Phoebe decidir qué hacer.

― Eso no va a pasar Andy. Es una niña todavía, las dos lo son. Nos costó esfuerzo, sangre y lágrimas llevarla a donde está para que ahora todo se desmorone de nuevo, ¿No has pensando en la cantidad de recuerdos que pueden volver a aflorar?, Paige tiene que entender que su vida con la de Phoebe no están relacionadas y que si su hermana le está diciendo que no sabe quién es el imbécil del padre, es porque no sabe.

― Pero si sabe.

― Pero Paige no.

― Si Paige no sospechara de algo o tuviese una idea, aunque fuera incorrecta, no estaría haciendo el escándalo que está armando. ―le advirtió.

― Paige no puede sospechar nada porque no hay ningún tipo de prueba. Todos los papeles desaparecieron, él no aparece en el registro de los mellizos ni en el de nadie. Está muerto, seco.

― En libertad en alguna calle del mundo que no sea en Estados Unidos. Algún día van a tener que reabirr esa herida Prue, ya sea por el bien de Paige o de los mismos niños.

― Pareciera que hablaras de una persona a la que no conoces, Andrew. Estamos hablando de mi hermana menor, de Phoebe. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo lo dejó ese imbécil?, ¿Se te olvida lo que intentó hacerme a mí?, ¿La presión sobre Piper?, ¿Relamente quieres que abramos esa puerta Andy? No voy a permitir que ni Paige, Matthew o Piper tengan que enfrentarse a lo que nosotras si tuvimos. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Prue hizo otro comentario.

― Me hace sentir extraña saber que es el primer día de clases de Paige y yo no fui a dejarla...

― Sigues siendo su apoderada, ¿No?

― Sí, pero Paige no es del clase de niña que se la pasa acampando en la oficina de la directora.

― No, no lo es.

Cruzando la calle Prescott, una vez que había terminado de alimentar a Sophia, Piper había casi escapado de la casa. Estar en presencia de Leo la ponía algo nerviosa, o más bien, incómoda. Todavía no entendía muy bien qué había pasado entre ambos ni por qué habían terminado, solamente que había sentido que debía hacerlo, lo que no quería decir que no le doliese. Habían estado juntos mucho tiempo y pasado por cosas realmente difíciles, para terminar así de simple, de un día a otro, ¿Por qué?

― Las Halliwell no estamos hechas para el amor...―se susurró, pensando en el fracaso matrimonial de su madre y en los tres intentos fallidos de su abuela luego de la muerte de su abuelo. Y sin darse cuenta, estaba de pie con su dedo sobre el timbre de la casa de al frente.

Miró para todos lados, ¿En qué momento había tocado?, ¿En qué pensaba? Y decidió voltear para irse, fingir que no había sido ella, pero Dan parecía estar saliendo a esa hora y antes de poder reaccionar, lo tenía cara a cara.

― Buenos días. ―le dijo con algo de sorpresa, pero visiblemente contento.

Piper carraspeó algo sonrojada y devolvió el saludo casi inaudiblemente, aún con la mano apoyada en la puerta. Dan la observó retirar su brazo descubierto, fijándose en algo que nunca había visto antes.

― ¿Qué te pasó ahí? ―le preguntó de inmediato.

Piper frunció el ceño sin entender, y él le tomó la muñeca del brazo izquierdo para enseñarle una cicatriz que se marcaba en ella. La chica comprendió; para ella no era nada fuera de lo común ya que estaba acostumbrada a vivir con ese recuerdo de su intento de suicidio, incluso no solía notarlo en su vida diaria excepto cuando algo le hacía recordar esa triste etapa de su vida y se sentaba a observar la marca de guerra, de la guerra que había ganado.

― Cuando era niña, Phoebe y yo nos escapamos a jugar y me tropecé. Me rasguñé con unas rejas que estaban rotas, y me quedó eso. ―mintió rápidamente, tenía esa mentira preparada hace mucho para quien fuera que le preguntara qué significaba esa línea cruzando su piel. No pretendía contarle a nadie sobre su enfermedad ni colapso, porque no quería que eso fuera foco de llamado de atención ni tema de conversación. Le bastaba con su familia.

Dan soltó su mano y se descubrió un poco la camisa para mostrarle una que tenía él.

― Por jugar a tirarme de un cerro hasta abajo en la bicicleta. Sin manos. ―se rió― Dolió mucho.

Piper le sonrió y se contagió con su risa. Se sentía bien con él, y le había gustado que no hubiera hecho más comentarios acerca de su cicatriz.

― Tengo que irme a trabajar...―dijo Dan con algo de decepción― Pero, ¿Te gustaría pasar más tarde? Cole y yo vamos a comprarle lasaña a Jenny para felicitarla por su primer día de clases. Es difícil para ella, sabes, estar lejos de su casa y de sus padres...

― Me encantaría pasar. ―asintió enternecida― pero, ¿Qué te parece si mejor van a mi casa? Yo podría preparar la lasaña y así aprovechamos de conocernos un poco más. Para Paige también son muchos cambios, no solamente este año sino los últimos tres y a lo mejor sería buena idea tratar de animarla un poco...aunque es posible que ni siquiera quiera estar en la misma mesa que nosotras...―suspiró con desgano.

― ¿Por qué?

― Problemas familiares, nada que podamos hacer. ―se encogió de hombros― ¿Qué dices, vienen?

― No quiero molestar, en serio...

― Al contrario. ―sonrió Piper dándole confianza― Prometí a Prue que mantendría equilibrio en la casa, y esta es una forma de hacerlo. Además, hacerse amiga de los vecinos siempre es buena idea, sino, ¿Quién me va a prestar sal cuando me haga falta?

Dan le sonrió y Piper se retiró el flequillo, escondiendo un poco tras su oreja. Ambos se miraron a los ojos detenidamente durante unos segundos, hasta que sin aviso, cortaron la conexión visual que tan cómodos los había hecho sentir.

― Nos vemos en la noche. ―se despidió Dan.

― Nos vemos en la noche. ―le dijo Piper, inclinándose para plantarle un suave y tímido beso en la mejilla antes de trotar a su auto en dirección al supermercado.

Dan se quedó de pie en la puerta de su casa mirándola desaparecer del barrio. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Nos vemos esta noche? ―le preguntó Cole.

― ¿De qué te quejas? ―contraatacó Dan― Tienes más ganas de estar en esa casa que ninguno de nosotros. ―le dijo con tono pícaro.

Cole cambió la expresión de su cara, de divertida a seria, y se subió al auto.

― Dile a Jenny que si no se sube ahora, me voy sin ella. ―advirtió de mala gana mientras Dan se reía de él en su cara.

Paige apoyó sus pies a unos cuantos metros de distancia desde la escuela. Se había ido caminando. No tenía auto como sus hermanas, por lo general ellas la iban a dejar a todos lados pero ahora que Phoebe ya no estaba con ella, había perdido su medio de transporte y, a pesar de que la hubieran ido a dejar sin problemas y con mucho gusto, ella no quería nada con ninguna de las dos hermanas con las que viviía. La verdad no quería nada con ninguna de las tres. Suspiró y se sacudió el cabello. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Aún recordaba su primer día de clases de la mano de su abuela, no tenía más de cinco años y todo parecía nuevo y excitante...solía mirar a las figuras de Prue, Piper y Phoebe y desear ser tan buenas como ellas en las áeras en las que cada una destacaba: liderazgo, intelecto, deportes.

Hoy agradecía no compartir su apellido, cosa que había deseado casi toda su vida. Por fin había entendido por qué no lo hacía: porque no era como ellas y jamás iba a a serlo.

Nunca.

El timbre sonó. Sabía que tenía que entrar, pero no tenía ganas. Los nuevos populares, en los cuales no había nadie de la época de Prue y ahora eran dirigidos por los que en ese entonces eran los "nuevos" estaban saludando a todo el mundo con sus trajecitos de porristas y deportistas connotados. De los nerds de la era de Piper quedaban pocos, pero aún algunos; de los que más quedaban eran de las voleybolistas de Phoebe, y a pesar de que los rebeldes solían repetir cursos y cursos, de los que solían salir con su hermana ya no quedaba nadie. Ni siquiera John. Veía a todo el mundo revolotear y hastiada, dio un paso adelante con un deje de esperanza: ahora ese lugar era suyo. No había nadie con quien pudieran compararla en vida real, quizá en recuerdo, pero al menos no tendría que soportar la presencia de sus hermanas invadiendo su metro cuadrado desde las ocho hasta las cinco de la tarde.

No todo era tan malo después de todo.

Pasó de largo a donde debería estar su nuevo casillero según la hoja en donde tenía anotadas sus clases, profesores y más detalles que en realidad no le importaban. Caminó tan lento como pudo, si llegaba tarde a la clase era mejor para ella: corría suerte de irse a castigo durante unas horas, lo que la haría feliz al no tener que escuchar a nadie ni comunicarse con Glen; últimamente se le hacía terriblemente difícil hablar con él. No era culpa del muchaco, él era magnífico, ¡Un ángel!, Su mejor amigo...pero ella, ella si había cambiado.

Odiaba muchos aspectos de la persona que era hoy, no de la Paige que era con sus hermanas porque se lo merecían, sino de la Paige que era con gente como Glenn y la estúpida mosca muerta de Jenny, ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos? Ninguna, pero ella tampoco tenía la culpa de nada y tenía una vida miserable.

La vida no era justa.

Ella tampoco tenía que serlo. Estaba cansada de que le pidieran más de lo que podía dar, más de lo que los demás estaban diespuestos a darle a ella.

― Química. ―refunfuñó― pasé todo un año esforzándome con biología para que este año me la cambien por química.  
>No hizo ningún esfuerzo en ordenar su casillero y se dio una vuelta entera por el colegio antes de entrar a su salón. Al hacerlo, el maestro ya hablaba y algunas personas estaban cambiándose de asiento.<p>

― Buenos días señorita Matthew, un gusto verla. ―le dijo un profesor que nunca le había hecho clases, pero si a Piper.

― Buenas. ―dijo con cara de pocos amigos pasando de largo.

― Trabajo en parejas, elija a algún compañero y comience a trabajar en la página 12. ―le pidió el profesor aún amable― Su hermana Piper era brillante en esta clase, la mejor alumna que he tenido en años. Tengo grandes expectativas para con usted, Paige.

La chica lo miró y alzó una ceja, sin saber si reír o llorar: error, siempre estarían las demás en todo lo que ella intase hacer, un paso adelante y en mejor calidad.

― Loco. ―se quejó sentándose en la primera silla, pasando a llevar a la chica de al lado.

― Patético. ―le respondió ésta― ¿Electrólisis? ―se burló― Hay cosas más interesantes que hacer que jugar con un poquito de agua en una pecera.

Paige no le respondió, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, menos con la confianzuda de la chica de cabello castaño junto a ella.

― Conozco al tipo, siempre se distrae. Si nos movemos rápido, nos escapamos de aquí antes de que se de cuenta. La verdad, aunque lo hiciéramos en su cara no se daría cuenta. ―resolvió mirándose las uñas.

Paige lo pensó, pero no alcanzó a decir nada al ver a una figura de cabello rubio, ojos azules y cara pecosa conversando con su mejor amigo, ambos acercándose a ella desde el fondo del salón.

― Te sigo. ―le dijo tomando sus cosas.

Ambas se hicieron espacio entre la gente buscando pareja para salir del salón. Una vez en la puerta, se echaron a correr hasta las famosas gradas de la escuela para poder esconderse sin que nadie las viera ni las hiciera regresar a clases.

― Me agradas. ―le dijo la creadora del plan de escape.

― ¿Qué tienes ahí? ―preguntó viéndola rebuscar algo en su mochila.

― Cerveza, ¿Quieres? Hace calor. ―dijo destapándola de un solo movimiento antes de ofrecérsela.

Paige titubeó. La joven tenía razón: hacía mucho calor. Además estaba aburrida...y, ¿No era parte de las maldades y travesuras beber un poco?

― No seas niñita, Matthews. ―le alentó, bebiendo un sorbo.

― Salud. ―dijo quitándole la botella, esperando a que dijera su nombre.

― Por Michelle. ―se presentó.

― Salud por ti, Michelle. ―dijo dando un sorbo antes de devolvérsela.

― Salud por ti, Paige Matthews.

Phoebe iba por el campus con su mochila en la espalda y el teléfono en la mano. Era la décima vez que llamaba a Leo en el día, sólo para confirmar que todo iba en órden. Le costaba mucho separarse de sus hijos, ya había sido un drama cambiarse a la habitación de Prue y dejarlos solos en la que alguna vez fue suya, esto de tenerlos lejos geográficamente también era un dolor de cabeza. Pro su parte, los niños habían estado bajo su cuidado y la compañía de Alex, por mucho que a Dorothy le pesara, claro que ésta no se había metido a la habitación de su hermanito menor en donde estaban los juegos ni menos salido al patio cuando Leo los sacó a los columpios.

― No te olvides de darles la medicina para la alergia. ―le recordó.

― Phoebe, tengo la lista de instrucciones pegada en la pared de mi cuarto. No es primera vez que hago esto ni será la última. ―le recordó, tratando de no estresarse.

― No quiero que se te olvide, eso es todo.

― Si hubiera tenido esperanzas de hacerlo, me hubiera acordado con el recordatorio de la llamada número uno, cuatro, seis, nueve y ésta.

― Lo siento, lo siento. ―dijo algo avergonzada, tratando de encontrar su salón― Te debo una.

― Solamente relájate, ¿A qué hora dijiste que salías?

― A las doce tengo una ventana, pero no alcanzo a ir y volver. A las cuatro estoy desocupada.

― A esa hora te espero, con los niños. Ahora corta la llamada y adiós, te quiero.

― Y yo. ―refunfuñó― Leo, gracias por todo. Sé que no estás en tu mejor momento y lamento mucho lo que está pasando entre...

― Ni lo digas. ―le interrumpió― Ve a clase, después me cuentas cómo te fue.

Phoebe asintió y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el tono de llamada finalizada. Guardó su teléfono y entró al salón con el nombre que le indicaba su horario de clases. Habían muchas personas, todas de distintas edades aparentemente, quizás por ser el curso electivo.

― Disculpa, ¿Está libre este asiento? ―preguntó ocupando un puesto cerca de la tarima, cosa de estar cerca de quien fuera a dar la clase.

― Sí. ―respondió la chica a su lado, sin tomarle más asunto.

El salón comenzó a llenarse más de lo que estaba y en poco tiempo, el profesor apareció en la parte de adelante seguido de una cara familiar.

― Cole. ―dijo respirando por la boca, tapándose la cara con un cuaderno intentando irse al asiento de más atrás, pero las luces se apagaron y el proyector comenzó a mostrar imágenes en la pantalla blanca, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en donde estaba― "Al menos no puede verme" ―se dijo a sí misma, esperando a que la hora se terminara.

Más tarde, cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse y fueron libres de retirarse, se puso de pie para salir. Miró para adelante y no vio ni al profesor ni a Turner, para su buena suerte Cole no había dicho nada en toda la clase, lo más probable era que no fuera más que un ayudante o algo por el estilo.

― Permiso, permiso. ―pidió tratando de pasar por entre la gente parloteando al rededor, y cuando al fin logró salir, lo encontró detenido en la puerta.

Cole, quien estaba conversando con una compañera no sabía si acercarse o no. Por educación debía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón le cohibía un poco. Una razón fuerte: ella era técnicamente un problema. Él tenía grandes planes a futuro, enormes, y si llegaba a casarse tendría que ser con una mujer tan importante como él pretendía llegar a ser...sino era para casarse, no le interesaba tener una relación estable con ninguna mujer que lo distrajera de sus metas. Pero ésta estaba poniendo en riesgo todos sus planes.

― Hola. ―le dijo sin pensar, haciendo que Phoebe se detuviera y se girara un poco.

― Hola. ―le sonrió con nerviosismo― Interesante clase.

― Sí, algo. ―comentó tosiendo un poco.

Se quedaron callados mirándose las manos ella, los pies él.

― Creo que ya tengo que irme. ―le dijo Phoebe.

― Es hora de comer, ¿Vas a casa? ―preguntó recordando a los niños por un instante.

― No alcanzo a ir y volver...―le explicó sin saber por qué― Por lo general lo hago, ya sabes, para pasar tiempo con los niños...

Cole asintió, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

― ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenían? ―preguntó sin subir el tono de su voz.

― Dos años y medio. ―respondió empezando a caminar despacio mientras él la seguía― Cumplen tres el 30 de marzo.

― ¿Y tu...?

― ¿Quieres sacar la cuenta? ―preguntó alzando una ceja.

― No, no, era curiosidad. ―se disculpó al verla saltar tan rápido de lo pasivo a lo defensivo.

― Te las ahorro: catorce. Tenía catorce. ―respondió intentando visualizar algún lugar en donde comer, sintiéndose apuntada, pero no dejaría que eso la intimidara: lo que más orgullo le daba en la vida eran su par de parásitos y nada iba a cambiar eso.

― Si me permites, me parece valiente que hayas decidido venir a la universidad y, seguir con tu vida en general. ―dijo algo perdido, mordiéndose la lengua, ¿Qué se suponía qué tenía que decir? Nunca en su vida había conocido a una madre soltera que le llamara la atención más allá que como amiga, menos una con ese carácter.

― Gracias. ―sonrió sin que la viera, sintiéndose bien por el cumplido― Si me permites, me parece admirable que hayas decidido seguir estudiando.

― Gracias. ―sonrió él también, sintiendo que estaban rompiendo el hielo con éxito― Oye, también tengo que almorzar, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un par de cuadras más allá? Hay un restaurante de comida italiana bastante bueno.

Phoebe se detuvo y lo miró. Quería ir, pero una parte de sí le decía que no lo hiciera, hasta que recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Katrina y había tenido que renovar antes de que se fuera: si el escenario se presentaba, tendría que ceder. Y ahora estaba presente, y como la misma Katrina había dicho "Ni siquiera sabes si está interesado en ti" Quizás solamente quería un almuerzo por amibilidad, algo de vecino a vecino. De amigos a lo más.

― De acuerdo. ―accedió sonriéndole― Pero tu invitas.

Cole se rió con alivio y decidió no decirle nada sobre la cena de la noche; prefería tantear terreno ahora como dos cosas separadas. Ella se sonrojó sin quererlo antes de aceptar subirse a su auto y que la llevara al famoso restaurante.

― ¡Turner! ―oyeron gritar a un grupo de tres personas más, todas de distintas edades, acercándose al auto.

― Hola. ―saludó éste― ¿Qué tal Chris? ―preguntó saludando al tipo que lo había llamado.

― Oye, ¿Vas al ristorante Italiano? ―le preguntó mirando a las dos chicas que iban con él.

Cole asintió mirando a Phoebe: ambos sabían a qué iba eso.

― No te molesta si los acompañamos, ¿Verdad? ―preguntó abriendo la puerta del auto para sentarse de copiloto, dejando a las otras chicas abajo y a Cole a punto de gritar de impotencia.

― Claro que no. ―respondió entre dientes.

― Vamos, se hace tarde. ―refunfuñó Phoebe abriendo la puerta del asiento de atrás, cuando las otras dos chicas se le pasaron por delante dejándola al último.

― Te debo una. ―le dijo Cole cuando ambos estaban abajo.

― Pensé que no era más que un almuerzo...esto sigue cumpliendo el objetivo, ¿No? ―preguntó fingiendo que le daba lo mismo que sus planes se hubiesen aguado, esperando a que él le dijera algo que fuera a darle algún tipo de respuesta con respecto a sus intenciones.

― Lo cumple. ―respondió Cole, algo decepcionado, sintiendo su declaración como un claro rechazo. Dan tenía razón, lo más posible era que ella ya tuviese una pareja o siguiera relacionada con su ex. Él estaba sobrando en una historia que había empezado hace mucho tiempo. No encajaba en el mundo de Phoebe, y quizás nunca estuvo hecho para hacerlo.

Debido a que a esa hora todos tenían hambre, y ni Prue ni su grupo eran excepción a esa regla de las dos de la tarde, los cuatro amigos se encontraban almorzando en el departamento nuevo.

― Salimos campeones el domingo s o s, no hay dudas. ―asegur Sam, pasndole la lechuga a Prue que tena cara de signo de interrogacin.

― Claro que no, vers: nosotros ganamos los tres prximos encuentros, ustedes pierden algunos puntos en el camino, y entonces...

― Te despiertas. ―lo interrumpi Sam― Deja ya de soar, tontito.

Gabriel la miró con malicia, algo sentido por lo que había dicho y ella para evitar entrar en discusiones se le acercó y dio un corto beso en los labios.

― Te vendes fácil, amigo. ―se burló Andy.

― ¿Tu no, señor camisa rosada? ―se burló Sam de regreso.

― Oye, es de marca. ―lo defendi Prue, o ms bien a ella, sus gustos y el regalo que le haba hecho a su novio y de paso, obligado a usar.

― No me hagas recordarte del episodio...―le dijo Andy amenazadoramente.

― ¿Qué episodio? ―preguntó Prue, sacándose el tenedor de la boca.

― ¿Recuerdo vergonzoso amor? ―preguntó Sam.

― Te doy la posibilidad de mantener tu honor al permitirte contarlo. ―le dijo Andy, mientras Gabriel se reía y comenzaba a contar su historia.

A medida de que el chico hablaba, Sam no paraba de mirarlo con dulzura. Prue sonreía disimuladamente: hacia mucho que no veía a su mejor amiga tan feliz con alguien, sin duda, había sido un gran acierto presentarle a Gabriel. Llevaban saliendo casi un mes y a pesar de tener discusiones tontas y momentos de tensión fingida, se llevaban tan bien y mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que ella y Andy, con quien había tenido una que otras dicusiones últimamente acerca del destino que llevaría su relación y los tiempos que se iban a tomar para concretarlos. La cosa era clara: él quería una familia, hijos y un árbol, mientras que ella no quería nada de nada.

Más tarde, cuando la escuela había terminado y las familias se juntaban para cenar, Piper corría de un lado a otro para tener la lasaña lista. O más bien, para tenerse ella lista: la comida estaba preparada, la mesa puesta, todo en perfecto orden y ella se había cambiado de blusa por lo menos tres veces.

― ¡Tía Piper! ―escuchó gritar de abajo, por lo que se apresuró en llegar al primer piso a ver qué pasaba con Matthew.

― No seas llorón. ―le dijo Phoebe mientras lo veía esconderse de ella y de Leo, quienes buscaban atraparlo en el juego.

― No seas abusiva. ―le defendió Piper con fingida molestia, atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

Leo tosió algo incómodo y se alejó hasta donde Sophia se había escondido. Estaba cansado después de tener que correr detrás de ellos todo el día, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudar, considerando que dentro de tres días empezarían sus clases y ya no podría cooperar como ahora.

― No soy abusiva.

― ¿Se va a quedar a cenar? ―le susurró Piper, refiriéndose a Leo. No quería que se encontrara con Dan.

― Supongo, ¿Te molesta? ―le preguntó comprensivamente.

― No...―dijo complicada― Bueno, un poco...invité a los vecinos a cenar y no quiero que se encuentre con...

― ¿Con? ―preguntó algo nerviosa― ¿Vecinos?, ¿Los tres?

― Sí, ¿Te molesta? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

― No, para nada. ―mintió rápido. La verdad no le molestaba, pero sí la ponía algo incómoda después de la totalmente fallida reunión con Cole esa tarde, en la cual no habían podido cruzar una sola palabra por obra de los invitados no deseados.

― No puedo pedirle que se vaya. ―se mordió los labios.

― No sería educado...―comentó Phoebe, pensando en que se sentía mucho más segura si él se quedaba en la casa en lugar de irse. De paso algo patética al tener que depender de su presencia.

― Lo que él decida. ―resolvió Piper, justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre de la casa.

― ¿A qué hora vuelve Paige?

― No sé, dijo que estaba con Glenn. Siempre la vienen a dejar. ―comentó sin preocuparse demasiado al respecto.

Mientras Piper iba a abrir la puerta, Leo se acercó a Phoebe.

― No tienes que quedarte si no quieres...―le dijo con algo de tristeza ante la situación que se vivía entre él y su hermana― Tampoco tienes que irte si no quieres.

Ambos sintieron los pasos de la gente ingresar a la casa, y antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, la imagen de Dan se puso frente a los ojos de Leo.

La tensión estaba en el aire. Tanto que mientras Jenny y Cole saludaban, y la pequeña Sophia corría a los brazos del último bajo una preocupada mirada de su madre, ambos rubios de ojos azules no dejaban de mirarse fijamente.

Leo no podía creer que fuera por ese tipo que las cosas se hubieran terminado, ¿O venían mal de antes?, ¡Leo no podía entender cómo ni por qué habían terminado! Lo peor de todo es que tanto él como Piper actuaban como niños y no se había dignado a conversar...¿Y si las cosas tenían arreglo? Si las cosas tenían arreglo y ese idiota andaba dando vueltas por la casa con claras intenciones de querer quedarse con ella, ¿No debería hacer algo para evitarlo?, ¿O simplemente aceptar el deseo de Piper y permitirle salir con quien quisiera?, ¿Hacer lo que se le diera la gana? La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler y no se creía capaz de pasar un minuto más ahí.

Dan, en tanto, observaba a su contricante. O ex contrincante. No podía negar de que se sentía un poco mal por el tipo, pero por otra parte, la guerra era guerra. En el amor cada táctica era válida y si él había perdido, no era su culpa; no le deseaba mal, pero él quería a Piper y para él, su fracaso era su oportunidad más grande. Tan sólo esperaba a que se fuera y no compartiera la cena con ellos, aunque mirando desde afuera, el chico solía pasar demasiado tiempo al rededor de la casa debido a Phoebe y sus mellizos, y el hecho de que viviese en la casa del padre de las Halliwell no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

Piper no dejaba de mirar la escena acongojada. Odiaba ver a Leo así, con esa mirada triste y herida que conocía muy bien; muchas veces había sido la causante de ella y esta vez, también lo era, ¿Cómo se las arreglaba siempre para hacerle daño? También lamentaba hacer pasar a Dan por esa situación, a todos en general. Lo único que quería era encontrar un lugar, una tabla rota en el suelo en donde esconderse hasta que uno de los dos se fuera de la casa, Leo de preferencia. Le costaba creer que en realidad sintiera que prefería que se quedara Dan, un extraño, antes que Leo.

― Tío Dan, creo que le agradamos. ―le hizo notar Jenny con Matthew en los brazos, quien se veía bastante cómodo con ella.

Las palabras de la adolescente los volvió a la realidad de inmediato, como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

― La cena está lista. ―fue lo único que logró decir Piper, dirigiéndole una mirada a Phoebe para que los guiara hasta el comedor.

― Eh, por aquí...―dijo entre un balbuceo, sin despegar su mirada de la cara de Leo, pretendiendo que Cole no estaba en la casa, algo que sin duda, él notó de inmediato― ¿Vamos? ―preguntó a su amigo.

― Creo que paso, Pheebs. ―dijo fingiendo un bostezo― estoy muy cansado y mañana será otro día pesado. Pero gracias. Buenas noches. ―se despidió besándola en la mejilla antes de decirle adiós a los niños con un gesto de manos― Adiós. ―dijo en general, tanto para Piper como para los nuevos en la casa.

El golpe suave de la puerta, el golpe decepcionado de la puerta, marcó el comienzo de la cena. Todos se acomodaron al rededor en tanto Piper servía los platos con seriedad. La incomodidad seguía pesando en el ambiente, cada uno con sentimientos encontrados.

― ¿Dónde está Paige? ―preguntó Jenny, buscando romper el hielo.

― Está con Glenn, lo conociste en la fiesta. ―le explicó Piper― Gracias por preguntar.

Cole se veía bastante entre divertido e incómodo en donde estaba. Le había tocado sentarse junto a las sillitas de los mellizos y Sophia no paraba de intentar llamar su atención; él se había ganado su aprobación el día en que le había cargado en la universidad, y parecía que la niña jamás iba a olvidarlo.

― Lo lamento, parece que le caes bien. ―le dijo Phoebe, intentando sacarla de su silla para sentarla sobre su regazo y que lo dejara comer, algo que le molestó bastante a la más pequeña, quien aún así no hizo escándalo.

― Se ve tan tierna cuando está enojada. ―comentó Jenny.

― No la has visto realmente enojada. ―rodó los ojos Phoebe― Y no quieres verlo.

― Estaba pensando, ¿No necesitas ayuda de una niñera, Phoebe? ―preguntó Dan con dos intenciones muy claras: la primera, evitar que fuera Leo el que estuviera en la casa, y la segunda, que al ser Jenny se asegurara un contacto más frecuente con Piper.

― Eh...la verdad no. ―mintió.

― Sí, la necesita, pero es terca. ―le corrigió Piper― No le gusta que nadie que sea ajeno se quede con los niños.

― ¿Qué tal Jenny? ―insisitó― Hace unos días decía que necesitaba dinero, y no tengo problemas en darle, pero quería trabajar. A lo mejor podría ayudarte un par de horas a la semana, ¿Qué les parece?

Phoebe se llevó el vaso a la boca, pensando en eso. A lo mejor no era una mala idea, pero era tan jóven...no la creía capaz de lidiar con sus dos terremotos sola, aunque quizás podría servirle de apoyo y así dejar al pobre Leo tranquilo y no cargarle cosas a sus hermanas, ¿Y quién sabía si tener a Jenny en la casa hacía que se convirtiese en amiga de Paige? Se veía como una influencia bastante buena.

― Sé que la recomendación viene de cerca. ―intervino Cole― pero es metódica y muy responsable, además, te vi muy preocupada toda la mañana y con las montañas de cosas que hacer que les van a mandar...creo que sí necesitarás de una mano.

― ¿En la mañana? ―le preguntó Dan, alzando una ceja.

― Misma clase. ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Te parece la idea? ―preguntó Jenny― No tienes que decir que sí si no quieres.

― Creo que no sería capaz de dejarte sola con ellos. ―respondió con siceridad― No se trata de ti, se trata de mí. No se los dejo a nadie, somos muy unidos y me cuesta mucho ceder el cargo. Pero sí me sería de mucha ayuda que trabajáramos juntas, quiero decir, ambas en la casa, ¿Te parece?

Jenny sonrió alegre ante eso, provocando un cambio de humor general en la mesa. Cole le susurró un suave e inaudible "gracias" a Phoebe, de la misma forma en que ella se sonrojó.

Paige venía arrastrando los pies a la casa. Había pasado todo el día afuera con Michelle. La chica era nueva en la escuela y venía de otra de la cual había sido expulsada por haber armado un parque acuático en el baño del colegio echando agua para todas partes. Habían tomado el resto de sus clases pero hecho nada durante ellos, excepto evitar a los melosos de Glenn y Jenny, ¡Cuán insoportables eran! Eran incluso, peores que la estúpida de Camille Moore y la tarada de su amiguita que la seguía para todas partes. Las mismas idiotas que le habían hecho la vida imposible a Phoebe y a Piper por culpa de la loca de Michelle.

― Mosca muerta. ―murmuró de mala gana, pateando una piedra con rabia.

No soportaba a la famosa Jennifer Harris. No soportaba a nadie. Su casa era un infierno, la casa de Víctor era un infierno, y ahora por culpa de Jenny, la escuela era más infernal que antes. Incluso la casa de Glenn y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él comenzaba a apestar. No tenía a nada ni a nadie, hasta Prue era insoportable para ella, y la extrañaba, ¡La odiaba porque se había ido y la hacía extrañarla!, ¡Las odiaba por ser unas mentirosas!, ¡Las odiaba por haberla alejado!, ¡Las odiaba porque lo único que quería era estar con ellas pero le enfermaba mirarlas a la cara!

― Imbéciles. ―se quejó abriendo la puerta de golpe. Ojalá se hubiera podido quedar con Michelle toda la noche, en su casa o en la calle, donde fuera menos en la mansión.

Por un momento se acordó de su abuela, si Penny estuviese viva, ¿Las cosas estarían así? Los mellizos habían aparecido antes de que falleciera, pero, ¿Y lo demás?, ¿Hubiese enfermado Piper?, ¿Se hubiera ido Prue? Sí, lo más probable es que Prue se hubiese ido de todas formas pero no se hubiera quedado sola...su abuela siempre hubiese estado ahí para ella, siempre, mientras que las demás...las demás armaban sus vidas y se olvidaban de ella. Primero Phoebe, luego Prue, la única que quedaba era Piper y antes de que pudiera decir "soledad" ya no habría nadie.

Al entrar escuchó risas y conversaciones: había gente en la casa. Pudo reconocer varias voces, pero no todas, y su corazón dio un brinquito de emoción al escuchar entre la gente a su hermana mayor: Prue estaba en la casa. La echaba mucho de menos, aunque jamás fuese a reconocerlo, y lo mejor de todo es que también tendrían que estar Andy y Sam. Se acercó fingiendo desinterés, hasta lograr dar con la vista del comedor: Sam, Prue, Andy y Gabriel estaban recién comenzando a comer, no habían llegado mucho antes que ella, mientras que los demás iban terminando el plato. Su estómago se revolvió cuando notó la presencia de Jenny, pero si algo le dolió más que eso, fue verla con Matthew sobre sus rodillas, a quien ayudaba a alimentar: ese niño era SU sobrino, llevaba de nombre SU apellido, era hijo de SU hermana...¡Eso era el colmo!

― ¡Paige! ―saludó Sam con alegría― Llegaste, ven, ven, siéntate aquí. ―le invitó atrayendo una silla para poner a su lado.

La adolescente de cabello negro, largo y liso la quedó mirando como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Dio una mirada general, reparando en cada una de las caras presentes desde Sam siguiendo el camino a la izquierda encontrándose con Prue, Andy, Jenny con Matthew, Phoebe con Sophia, Cole pasando las sillitas, Dan, Piper y Gabriel antes de volver a Samantha. La imagen se veía encantadora, tanto que llegaba a molestarle. Pensó en qué hacer, ¿Debía irse o quedarse? La verdad estaba cansada y ni siquiera tenía hambre, estaba muy confundida con respecto a todo.

― ¿No trajiste a Glen? ―le preguntó Prue, intentando hacerla conversar.

Paige se alarmó un instante: no había estado con Glenn, y sabía que Jenny lo tenía claro, pero...no decía nada. No la iba a delatar, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en su mirada de hacerse la estúpida.

― No tengo hambre, la nana de Glen hizo pasteles y no, no vino. ―respondió seca, mirando fijamente a Matthew con las manos embedurnadas en no sabía qué cosa, mientras Jenny le limpiaba las manitas.

Jenny.

Jenny trabajando con Glenn. Jenny en casa de Glenn. Jenny en su casa. Jenny con su sobrino.

Jenny.

― Aún así puedes acompañarnos, vamos, ¡quédate! ―le pidió Andy sabiendo que tanto para Prue como para las demás era muy importante la presencia de su hermana, y que era posible que se quedara ya que parecía odiarlas sólo a ellas.

Paige decidió tomar la silla que Sam le había ofrecido, solamente para demostrar el punto de Andy sin siquiera quererlo: quería que las demás notaran que el problema era con ellas, que con los demás, podía ser quien quisiera, pero con ellas ya no.

Prue, Piper y Phoebe evitaron hacer comentarios o caras, simplemente fingieron naturalidad. Otra que hizo lo mismo fue Jenny, pero ésta no tenía miedo: sabía que Paige no movería un dedo contra ella por temor a que la delatara, cosa que ella no haría aunque Paige le tirara una enciclopedia en la cabeza para echarla de la casa. No entendía por qué la chica le tenía tanto odio, la verdad ni Glenn comprendía nada; habían estado hablando todo el día, más bien él, sobre Paige, mientras ella lo miraba con tristeza al ver lo dolido que estaba al estar perdiendo a su mejor amiga y chica de sus sueños, de paso.

Se dio cuenta de que su compañera de clases la estaba mirando detenidamente, o más bien a Matthew, y comprendió de inmediato que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Pero no iba a ceder, quería el trabajo y nadie se iba a meter en sus metas, menos cuando era algo tan inocente como ayudar a cuidar a dos niños.

― La lasaña de supermercado queda cada vez peor. ―comentó Paige mirando a los platos de los recién llegados.

Piper no dijo nada al respecto, parecía haber sido un error invitar a los vecinos y a Paige al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Así que van en la misma clase? ―continuó Prue, recién enterándose de eso intentando cambiar el ambiente.

― No tanto como clase, él tiene un cargo más alto. ―respondió Phoebe.

― Y un número de cédula de identidad más alta también. ―comentó Paige, empezando a disfrutar el momento.

Phoebe se mordió la lengua para no responder, estaba empezando a enojarse pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo, ya que esa actitud era culpa de ella. Cole empezó a sentir la tensión en la mesa y las miradas penetrantes de Prue y Andy sobre su cuello, sin duda no les había gustado para nada el comentario de Paige.

― Nunca te había visto en la univesidad, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―le preguntó Prudence.

― Es un segundo curso. ―respondió indiferente― Veinticinco.

Prue miró a Phoebe con una expresión clara de "ni se te ocurra" y ésta la ignoró; Paige estaba metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a los comensales que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad. O eso quería creer. Su hermana menor en tanto, disfrutaba para sus adentros el pequeño caos que estaba causando en aquél vaso de agua.

― No creo que tengas tiempo de andar mirando gente, si estás comprometida. ―añadió tomando un vaso vacío― Aunque la última vez no tuviste problemas para andar con Hackett y Andy al mismo tiempo, al contrario, tuviste la desfachatez de sentirte ofendida por el pobre Alemán antes de que se fuera.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ―le preguntó Sam intentando contener a la pequeña bomba de veneno que era la hermana de su mejor amiga, mientras la última hacía sus esfuerzos para no gritarle y mandarla castigada a su habitación.

― Bien. Aburrido. Aunque prefiero quedarme dormida en la mesa antes de buscar diversión bajo las bancas, no como otras. ―comentó mirando a Prue y Phoebe, pero finalmente a esta última― Mi futuro todavía tiene esperanzas como para amarrarme a cascabeles bulluciosos sin acordarme después con quién la pasé tan bien.

Y eso, fue la gota que revalsó el vaso en opinión de Prue. La cara de Phoebe se puso roja de vergüenza, sabía que desde afuera así se veían las cosas y de que era muy posible que todos los desconocidos en la mesa pensaran lo mismo que Paige, y eso era algo que le dolía muchísimo. Piper no podía creer que Paige hubiese dicho algo así, menos delante de extraños, mientras que los vecinos y Gabriel no sabían en dónde meterse para escaparse de la incómoda situación que se estaba viviendo en el comedor de la casa. Tanto Sam como Andy intentaron detener a Prue antes de que se pusiera de pie, pero fue imposible.

― Que ya no viva aquí no significa que te voy a dejar faltarle el respeto a tu hermana. ―le gritó a punto de salirse de control, lo que había oído le había dolido incluso a ella.

― ¿Y tú no me lo faltas a mi gritandome así? ―le respondió poniéndose de pie también.

― No me hables en ese tono. Soy tu hermana mayor y me debes respeto...―intentó decirle, pero Paige la cortó.

― ¿No te suena parecido? ―preguntó mirando a Phoebe, quien no quiso mirarla de vuelta― Es lo mismo que te decía a ti, ¡Mira que bien te funcionó! ―se rió irónica― No tienes control sobre nada, nunca lo has tenido. Tu familia es un asco, esto, todo esto, dulce gente; ―dijo dirigiéndose a los invitados― es una farsa. Una asquerosa falsa, una mentira compulsiva tras otra...

― Paige vete a tu cuarto ahora. ―le exigió Piper intentando mediar, y de paso mostrarle a Prue que podía hacerlo.

― ¿Sino qué? ―preguntó poniendo cara de fingido espanto― ¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago, Piper?, ¿Correr al baño como cuando te superan los problemas? ―preguntó sabiendo que aunque los que no fueran parte de la familia entendían, ella lo hacía perfectamente.

― Paige, por última vez si no quieres que esto termine mal: vete a tu habitación. ―le pidió Piper de nuevo, con un nudo en la garganta que se hacía más y más tenso al escuchar a Phoebe ahogar un sollozo para no llorar y a Prue empujar una silla para acercarse a Paige y obligarla a salir a la fuerza.

― ¡Deja de intentar fingir que te importa!, ¡Te vas a ir como sea! ―le gritó dando golpes fuertes hasta la escalera― ¡Te vas a ir y esto va a seguir así de mal!, No entiendo como puedes confiarnos a Piper, ¿No te diste cuenta como se deshizo de Leo apenas se le aparecieron otros ojos azules en la puerta? Así son ustedes, básicas y estúpidas. No me pidan que sea igual.

El portazo de la habitación de Paige retumbó en toda la casa, también en el ánimo de los comensales.

Prue se afirmó de la baranda de la escalera para subir a decirle unas cuantas verdades a Paige, pero se detuvo. No era el momento adecuado y en esas condiciones terminaría diciendo cosas de las que después iba a arrepentirse, pero no podía negar que estaba extremadamente preocupada por su hermana menor.

― Lo siento. ―dijo volteándose al público― Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esto...

Prue bajó la mirada y Andy fue hasta ella para rodearla con sus brazos. Se le rompía el corazón verla así, tan frágil y sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que se estaba culpando, tenía claro que se preguntaba qué hacía lejos de casa cuando estaba esa hecatombe en la mansión.

― Tranquilízate...―le susurró en el oído, dejando que Prue apoyara su espalda sobre su torso y echara la cabeza para atrás.

Jenny, Cole, Dan y Gabriel estaban de piedra: jamás habían visto algo así ni se habían esperado hacerlo. Paige había disparado contra sus hermanas una tras otra sin excepción, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Sam estaba abrazando a Phoebe quien apenas sintió el golpe de la puerta no había logrado contener sus lágrimas y se estaba escondiendo entre sus brazos para que nadie la viera, cosa que era totalmente inútil ya que era el único sonido que se podía escuchar. Sus hijos en tanto estaban molestos por la cantidad de ruido, y a pesar de no entender mucho, también se habían puesto nerviosos y estaban de brazos cruzados.  
>― Chicos, prometo que jamás pensé que las cosas iban a salir así...―dijo Piper inflando sus mejillas para luego soltar el aire dentro de ellas― De verdad no quise...no quise importunar a nadie...―dijo restregándose la cara con sus manos, frustrada.<p>

― Son cosas que pasan...―quiso decir Jenny, nerviosa con Phoebe llorando al lado suyo y Sam entre ambas, sin duda lo que Paige había dicho había sido fuerte y bastante hiriente.

― No deberías dejar que esas palabras te afecten...―le oyó susurrar a Sam, viendo a Phoebe asentir antes de separarse del abrazo para tratar de secarse la cara con un pañuelo que le entregó Cole. Pero ella no lloraba por lo dicho ni por la vergüenza, lloraba por quien lo había dicho.

― No deberían pasar. ―le dijo Prue con los labios apretados.

― Si quieres que nos vayamos, si quieres que nos quedemos...―le dijo Dan a Piper tomándole la mano― Si necesitas ayuda...

Piper negó y se levantó de la silla, caminando en círculos un par de veces antes de parar. Se sentía sobrepasada por todo.

― Creo que es mejor para ustedes salir de este desorden. ―se sinceró Piper― En serio,...

― No lo lamentes. ―le dijo Cole nervioso― Hay cosas que no podemos controlar. Muchas gracias por la cena, de verdad la disfrutamos.

― Si necesitan algo...lo que sea...―se ofreció Dan.

Piper asintió mordiéndose los dedos y los vio a todos despedirse de uno por uno. Dan abrazó a la dueña de casa sin querer aprovecharse del momento, pero ésta aceptó la muestra de cariño al darse cuenta de que en un momento así, Leo le hacía muchísima falta. Sentía que estaba buscando en Dan el apoyo que su ex novio solía darle sin que ella se lo pidiera, porque él siempre sabía lo que le pasaba. Su vecino aprovechó el momento para demostrarle que le importaba y estaba ahí para ella si lo necesitaba.

― Gracias. ―le dijo separándose despacio.

Dan asintió acercándose hasta donde estaban Andy y Prue para despedirse de ellos. Cole en tanto había partido por darle una palmadita en la espalda a Phoebe, pero al verla tan débil intentando reprimir el llanto que ya tenía sus ojos rojos, terminó por darle un abrazo que ella pareció haber estado esperando de quien fuera y ahora tenía sus puños enterrados en su espalda. La seguridad que le trasmitía ese cuerpo era una que no había sentido nunca en un hombre que no fuera George, Andy, Leo o su padre. Sentía que si se separaba de él iba a quebrarse y no quería soltarlo, pero por otra parte ella había aprendido a valerse por sí sola hacía tiempo y a mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese tipo de contactos. Jenny fue quien los separó para despedirse de Phoebe, y en silencio, la familia de al frente había dejado la casa.

― Todavía hay luz. ―le dijo Sam a Gabriel― Saca a los niños a jugar a la pelota en el patio de atrás.

Su novio le hizo caso y tomó las manos de ambos pequeños para dejar la sala. El resto se sentó en el salón al rededor de la mesa de café. Andy se metió a la cocina para preparar un poco, mientras que las cuatro mujeres se juntaron en el sofá más grande todas acurrucadas sobre las otras.

― Ya no sé qué hacer...―susurró Phoebe sintiéndose culpable por todo el desequilibrio familiar― Haga lo que haga todo termina en un desastre. Si hablo, si me quedo callada...

― No sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer una cena cuando no nos habla...―continuó Piper― Debí haber adivinado que iba a molestarle, ¡se nota a leguas que no soporta a Jenny! Y yo la traigo a la casa.

― No sé en qué pensaba cuando me fui...―agregó Prue― Piper, no quiero decir que estás haciendo las cosas mal...

― Sé lo que quieres decir. ―le cortó rápidamente.

Arriba en tanto, Paige descargaba su rabia, su todo contra un lienzo en blanco. Estaba entre enojada, triste y arrepentida por lo dicho, pero al mismo tiempo sentía placer por el efecto causado. No sabía en qué clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo, pero una parte de sí amaba el caos que podía lograr.

* * *

><p><strong>Adivinen! la despedida es corta porque...tengo sueño y no quiero hacer despedida jajaja, lo siento! espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_  
><em>

_**Respuesta(s) de review(s) :**_

**Cookie's Monster_:_ **Bueno es posible que la calidad de Paige haya decaido en este capítulo xD no me odies!

**keisi-san: **Jajaj claro que la perdoné! oops, creo que salió cruel Paige también...pero bueno, está enojada y dolida :(

**spong bob: **¡Hola! bienvenido o bienvenida :) Bueno yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero reo que si Paige no moviera hilos no habría historia jajaja . Sí, era muy pequeña pero lamentablemente cuando uno es pequeño nunca se cree pequeño...Sobre lo de Leo y Piper es culpa de Val! jajaja bueno, la teoría es que a veces las cosas pasan sin razón... (?) quédate con eso ajjaa sé que quedó rápido pero no se repetirá :) espero que pases pronto! Y gracias por lo del fic preferido!


	11. Cerrando las puertas de mi corazón

**¡Hola! HalliwellMB al habla y Acá otro capítulo de su teleserie favoritaaaaaaaa! Esperamos que les guste! sabemos que lo hará!**

**Dedicaciones especiales: A Keisi y Daniie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Cerrando las puertas de mi corazón.<strong>

En esa semana la tensión en la familia se palpaba en el aire. Prue todavía no sabía qué hacer con respecto a su morada, ¿Tenía que devolverse?, ¿Tenía que quedarse?

― Déjate de pensar en eso. ―le regañó Sam, haciéndola saltar de su silla― Calentarte la cabeza no va a hacer que las cosas cambien.

― ¿Y qué más quieres que haga? ―le preguntó amargada― ¿Que me vaya de vacaciones así nada más, y deje todo en veremos?

― No, ¿Acaso crees que no tengo corazón? ―le preguntó sacando una uva del plato que tenía en las manos.

― Ok, déjame intentarlo...―dijo masajeándose las sienes― ¿A dónde fuiste con Gabriel anoche?

Sam se sonrió y sacó su teléfono para mostrarle las fotos que se había sacado con su novio en un restaurante cercano a su casa.

― Dejé que pagara. ―añadió hundiéndose de hombros― Sólo esta vez, por supuesto.

Prue le sonrió antes de hacerla a un lado y sentarse con ella, abrazándola.

― Sé que no te lo he demostrado mucho, pero me hace muy feliz saber que estás con alguien tan bueno...te lo mereces Sammy, eres una gran amiga y más que eso...una hermana. ―añadió acurrucándose― Y sabes lo importantes que son ellas para mi.

― No seas cursi. ―le pidió riéndose, devolviéndole el abrazo― Sabes que eres mi hermana también. Entiendo lo que pasas, yo tengo la suerte de que mis padres se hagan cargo de mis hermanos, pero eso no quita que no sepa que es ser la hermana mayor.

― No, ellos tienen suerte de tenerte a ti. ―le dijo Prue, levantándose del sofá para llevarse el plato vacío de uvas, ante el ceño fruncido de Sam― ¿Algún plan para el fin de semana?

― Gabriel me había invitado a la playa, pero con el calor que hace, ir sin poder bañarme no es una buena idea. ―comentó siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

― Buen punto. ―respondió Prue sin preguntarle al respecto; con el nivel de cercanía que tenían, ambas estaban sincronizadas, y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta del día que enseñaba el calendario.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó al verla palidecer por un instante.

Prue negó rápidamente, acercándose al refrigerador para confirmar lo que decía el pequeño calendario mensual. Siete de septiembre: del 2012: se suponía que su periodo debía haber comenzado hacia tres días atrás y ella se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente regular, para su mala o buena suerte.

― No. ―murmuró, sacando las otras uvas que tenía que lavar, dejando caer algunas por el descuido.

― Prue, ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó tomándola de la muñeca para detenerla.

Su amiga la miró, sabía que a una persona tan perceptiva como ella no podía ocultarle absolutamente nada. Menos sus temores. Avanzó hasta sentarse en una de las sillitas de la cocina y se sacudió el flequillo de la frente con algo de compulsividad.

― Debí...―comenzó a balbucear, mientras la cocina le daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Siempre le había gustado su cocina, pero en ese minuto estaba empezando a odiar el color verde de las paredes mezclado con los cuadros decorativos.

― ¿Debiste? ―le insistió mirándola, como adivinando lo que iba a decir, pero sin estar segura de saber algo tan específico sin haber escuchado una sola palabra además de ese "debí".

― Hoy es siete. ―comentó pellizcándose las cutículas― Debí...debió...tres días y nada. ―finalizó, esperando a que Sam le entendiera porque realmente no quería analizar el asunto a fondo.

Estaba aterrada.

― Prue, no es necesario que sea algo. ―le dijo su amiga, entendiendo su preocupación perfectamente― Puede ser estrés, has estado sometida a mucho estrés y...

― Ni siquiera en el 2010 tuve un sólo día de retraso, y ese año si que fue estresante. ―le recordó empezando a ponerse nerviosa― Sam, ¿Qué pasa si...? No, no, tienes razón. ―se corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza― Es estrés, la vida había andado demasiado tranquila y de la nada aparecieron los problemas. Es estrés. ―se repitió, levantándose de la mesa en busca de la cafetera.

Su amiga la miraba mordiéndose los labios, parecía que no era una noticia demasiado feliz para Prudence, o quizás sí, ¿O no? no notaba ni tristeza ni felicidad, solamente histeria, lo cual era, por lo general, el estado de ánimo común de la morena que tiraba el café por el lavaplatos.

― ¿Tu?, ¿Desperdiciando café? ―le preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

― ¿Y qué si es verdad? ―le preguntó restregándose los ojos con desesperación― ¡Si es verdad no puedo tomar café!

― ¡Son tres días Prue! ―le recordó rodando los ojos, tratando de trasmitirle la misma confianza falsa que tenía ella― Date más tiempo, estas cosas ocurren. El ambiente, la alimentación, tu rutina, todo influye.

― Cierto. ―asintió tomando aire profundamente antes de vaciar sus pulmones con lentitud― Cierto, tres días no significa absolutamente nada.

― Nada― insistió Sam.

― Nada...―repitió sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, aún con el corazón en la boca― ¿Puedo volver a pensar en Paige, por favor? ―le preguntó mirándola con algo de frustración. Lo único que había conseguido al distraerse, era encontrar algo peor en lo que concentrarse.

Paige llegó temprano al colegio esa mañana. Lo cierto es que los últimos días esa se había convertido en la regla más que la excepción. No soportaba estar bajo el mismo techo que sus hermanas mas de lo estrictamente necesario, y no por el hecho de que le desagradara la idea de verles la cara, porque lo cierto era que las extrañaba mas de lo que jamás estaría dispuesta a reconocer; sino por todo lo que les había gritado aquella noche en la cena. La mayoría de las cosas eran ciertas, pero eso no las hacía menos dolorosas para nadie, y la situación se tornaba peor porque ella las había gritado con la intención de lastimarlas profundamente.

El complejo dilema en todo eso era que, mientras mas trataba de lastimarlas, las cicatrices surcaban cada vez mas profundo en su propio corazón. ¿Habría vuelta atrás en todo esto? ¿Llegaría el día en el que, las cosas finalmente tomaran el rumbo correcto y esto no sería mas que un mal sueño? Sinceramente las posibilidades de que eso suceda alguna vez son nulas.

Recorrió los pasillos como tantas veces hizo en su vida, pero con la diferencia de que su vida ya no era la misma.

Antes era la hermanita pequeña de las Halliwell, alegre, tranquila, conciliadora, encantadora. En estos momentos, su propia versión malvada la había poseído y no daba señas de querer abandonarla nunca.

Todo en ella demostraba el cambio. Empezando por lo más básico: su ropa. Los atuendos propios de una adolescente medianamente "normal", dieron paso a los de una joven en clara rebeldía. El color negro era el predominante, con los pequeños detalles en rojo y violeta. Y, para dejar en claro que lo suyo es una clara protesta, todo el maquillaje, antes inexistente, remarcaba cada una de sus facciones, otorgándole una actitud desafiante. Su mirada era distinta, ya no desviaba los ojos, ni dejaba que nadie la incomodara. Ahora era ella la que mandaba y ya nadie la dejaría de lado. Todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino tendría para siempre presente que ella es Paige Matthews y que nadie juega con ella.

Al llegar a su casillero, Michelle estaba apoyada allí, esperándola.

― Parece que alguien esta dejando su huella. – Comentó levantándole una ceja sugestivamente.

Paige se giró, y pudo ver como los alumnos en los pasillos se habían quedado mirándola fijamente. Los miró uno por uno, y luego esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. Volvió a girarse.

― Debe ser que por primera vez hay algo que vale la pena observar. – Respondió secamente. Le gustaba el hecho de que, delante de Michelle, no tenía que mantener ningún tipo de comportamiento, podía decir exactamente lo que quería sin importar que tan malo fuera, y en medio de todo el dolor que acumula su corazón, eso es un gran calmante.

― Así se habla Matthews. Y si que hay que ver… ¡Mírate! Eres otra persona. – Michelle giró a su alrededor examinándola detenidamente. Si, definitivamente Paige ya no era la misma. Claro que lo que ella no sabía, era que su vestimenta, solo era el paso visible, el cambio era mucho mas profundo, pero ella tampoco necesitaba saberlo.

― Esa es la idea. – Respondió vagamente, mientras abría su casillero solo por costumbre, no es como si tuviera pensado estar cargando con sus libros por toda la escuela cuando era plenamente consciente de que no los usaría.

― ¡Llegaste! – Exclamó su acompañante en voz más alta de la era necesaria. Definitivamente, Michelle tampoco quería pasar desapercibida en su estadía allí. Su grito iba dirigido hacía un chico que caminaba hacía ellas. La chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras este la levantaba levemente del suelo y fijaba sus ojos en Paige. ― ¡Es bueno verte, Donny! Parece que al fin este colegio se va a poner interesante.

― No podía dejarte a ti sola todo el trabajo. – Respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Donny era lo que se podía definir como: sexy. No cabía otro calificativo. Su pelo negro azabache y su corte desprolijo, combinados con sus brillantes ojos verdes, ya eran un espectáculo para la vista. Pero si a eso se le suma el hecho del físico envidiable, los calificativos quedan cortos.

Un Adonis.

― Paige, ― Le dijo Michelle a su nueva amiga, después de ver las miradas que ambos se lanzaban – te presento a Donny, un gran amigo mío… y creo que también lo será para ti.

― Yo creo lo mismo. – Contestó Paige, y por primera vez, sonó como una mujer. Su tono de voz y la seguridad al hablar lo demostraron. La niña pequeña había quedado definitivamente atrás.

Decir que el humor de Paige era cambiante era solo un atisbo de la realidad. Bipolaridad cabría mejor, pero claro, ella no tenía problemas psicológicos, solo grandes razones para expresar su ira, y un corazón demasiado lastimado como para obrar con cordura. Todo en ella gritaba rebeldía. Y como chica rebelde con demasiados problemas que evitar, las malas compañías siempre están a la orden del día.

Una nueva camada de alumnos había ingresado ese año al colegio, y, como si fuera un imán, los peores especímenes del grupo, se aliaron a Paige. Las fuerzas de atracción son incontenibles, y Paige constituía un foco demasiado poderoso para los problemas. Mas aún si eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Centrar su atención en causar daño, a sí misma, a sus hermanas, a todo el que la rodea, como un simple mecanismo de defensa para evitar pensar en aquello que realmente duele.

La hora del almuerzo era el momento, y la cafetería el lugar. Paige, Donny, Michelle y algunos chicos que siempre los seguían tratando de ser el cuarto de aquel selecto grupo, eran los reyes. Al ser de los cursos superiores, ejercían fácil dominación por sobre la mayoría de los mas chicos por naturaleza. Pero ellos también habían logrado imponerse por sobre el resto. Habían capturado la mejor mesa del lugar convirtiéndola en su "centro de mando" y controlaban todo lo que pasaba. Es decir, se encargaban de lograr que todo lo malo pasase. No solían meterse con nadie, sino que obraban en contra de los profesores y de cualquier tipo de autoridad. La regla era simple: "No intentes dominarme", todo aquel que no entendía la premisa, inevitablemente sufriría las consecuencias.

Es por eso que eran tan respetados por todos. Las personas que no temen perder nada, son las que menos tienen que perder, entonces ¿Para que cruzarte en su camino?

En esos momentos se encontraban junto al casillero de Paige, quien era la líder natural, aunque de eso no se hablaba. Ella rebuscaba entre sus cosas un cd que había grabado la noche anterior, mientras Donny, a su lado, la miraba sin descaro y le preguntaba cosas banales.

Paige evitaba hablar de su vida. De la pasada y de la actual. Jamás explicaba adonde iba después de clases o cuando no se juntaba con ellos. Jamás les dijo quienes eran sus hermanas, si bien todos sabían que ella las tenía, dado que las Halliwell no pasaron desapercibidas durante su estadía, y todo el personal docente parecía encontrar oportunidades para nombrarlas. Más allá de eso, ni Donny, ni Michelle sacaron el tema.

― Aquí está. – Dijo, levantando el cd en el aire, mostrándoselo. Donny alargó la mano para tomarlo, y ella se lo alejó. – Lo que dije, esto es Música, es importante. No lo olvides. – Lo amenazó con una sonrisita de costado. Una sonrisa demasiado fría, característica de su nuevo yo.

― No me atrevería a olvidarlo. – Rió él exagerando sus gestos. – Con la devoción con la que hablas de la música, cualquiera estaría buscando la muerte al hacerlo delante de ti. – Explicó.

― Y haría bien. Recuerda, los temas 2 y 6.

― ¿El resto no sirve? – La picó, ella solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y ambos rieron.

En la esquina opuesta de aquel pasillo, Glenn no podía quitar los ojos de aquella escena, sin que un gran dolor se instalara en su pecho. Su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la que tanto amaba, estaba irreconocible. Ya no era Paige. Era solo alguien mas ocupando el cuerpo que una vez fue de ella.

Lo que mas le dolía y frustraba, era el hecho de saber que, detrás de toda esa mascara de frialdad y rebeldía, su amiga yacía acurrucada en un rincón, incapaz de dejar de sufrir, y él se sentía completamente incapaz de ayudarla.

― Si, lo sé… es horrible. – Comentó Jenny llamando su atención. La chica tenía la vista clavada en la misma escena que él.

Glenn pensó que había hablado en voz alta, hasta que se despertó de su ensoñación.

― ¿Qué es horrible?

― Paige y su banda… Simplemente se creen que son los dueños del colegio. – Jenny bufó – Son unos―

― No hables así de Paige. – La detuvo Glenn antes de que pudiera completar la frase. Jenny se quedó estupefacta.

― Tú estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Glenn. Vi como se te crispaba el rostro de verlos allí, creyéndose mejores que nosotros.

― Cállate, Jenny. No sabes de lo que hablas, jamás pensaría eso de Paige.

Un clic en la cabeza de la chica la hizo comprender que, mas allá de que su vecina se convierta en la más abominable de las personas, Glenn siempre amaría a la chica que él conoció. La chica adorable y hermosa que alguna vez fue y eso no cambiaría nunca.

― Entonces explícame porque tienes los puños cerrados, los dientes apretados, y tu expresión demuestra que estas por matar a alguien. – Lo retó dolida. Ella quería a Glenn y le dolía saber que él nunca la miraría de la misma manera. Le dolían los celos.

Glenn respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Jenny tenía razón en muchas cosas sobre la nueva Paige, pero eso no quería decir que él estuviera dispuesto a escucharlas, ya le bastaba solo con ser consciente de ellas.

― No es lo que tú crees, Jenny. Yo conozco a Paige y esa que esta ahí, no es ella. Es solo la versión que se niega a sentir.

Miró a su vieja amiga una vez más, todo en ella era nuevo. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era su nueva ropa. Había dejado atrás las camisetas holgadas de chicos, y los jeans gastados. Ya no calzaba deportivas. Había dejado atrás el pelo recogido.

Ahora en su vestuario dominaba el negro. En su chaqueta, en su falda. Porque ahora Paige usaba faldas, más allá de lo que nunca creyó que podría suceder. Y botas largas. Se preguntó si Piper la habría visto salir así de la casa, o si ella se habría cambiado al llegar. Deseaba que fuera lo ultimo.

Se restregó los ojos en señal de cansancio y frustración.

― Ella está sufriendo, incluso más de lo que tú y yo podamos llegarnos a imaginar – Continuó ― y… simplemente se creó un personaje que la ayuda a desviar ese dolor. Toda su rabia, su enojo, lo esta canalizando de la única forma que puede… solo quisiera…

Se detuvo en mitad de la frase.

― Díselo. – Fue lo que contesto Jenny después de unos segundos de silencio. Y esa simple palabra le produjo un hueco en el estómago.

― No deja que me acerque.

― Mira Glenn, ella está ahí, y si es como dices, sigue siendo tu mejor amiga. Así que… solo ve hasta allá y dile hola, el resto saldrá solo.

El muchacho no contestó, solo inspiró y exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de armarse de valor y empezar a caminar.

Paige notó como el ambiente a su alrededor cambiaba. No era un cambio drástico, pero ella estaba muy susceptible a todo, y alerta al cien por ciento. Solo le bastó levantar la vista para comprobarlo. Algunas de las personas habían notado a una figura caminando hacia ella, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, e interrumpieron cualquier tipo de conversación, expectantes.

― Paige… ― Dijo Glenn al situarse frente a ella, que aún sostenía el cd en su mano. La palabra le salió entrecortada, claramente nervioso, aunque era la primera vez que se sentía así frente a ella, lo que significaba que no eran solo nervios.

Paige solo se dedicó a mantener su mirada fija en la de él.

― ¿Podemos… podemos hablar? – preguntó finalmente. Odiaba la sensación de sentirse absolutamente observado y sin descaro. Odiaba sentirse fuera de lugar al estar a su lado.

― Claro. – Respondió Paige con voz decidida, ocasionando un gran contraste entre ambos, pero no hizo ningún ademán de moverse un centímetro.

― ¿En privado? – Propuso él, haciéndole gestos de que todos alrededor los observaban.

― No creo que lo que tengas que decirme sea tan importante como para no poder hablarlo acá.

Glenn abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa respuesta.

― Eres mi mejor amiga, Paige, se supone que puedo confiarte cosas.

La chica se adelanto dos pasos, quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

― Eres mi mejor amigo, Glenn, se supone que debes protegerme. ¿Donde has estado en los últimos dos años? – Le espetó sin levantar la voz. – Puedes seguir fingiendo que eres mi amigo y que te importo, pero engáñate a ti mismo, conmigo ya no lo logras.

La cara de Glenn era un espectáculo para los corazones maliciosos a su alrededor. Muchos de los chicos que allí estaban murmuraban y reían por lo bajo el ver el sufrimiento del chico.

― Eres tú la que vive engañada. ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Paige? Mírate, ya no te reconozco. Cambiaste, y para mal.

Paige solo sonrió ante la ira de Glenn. Realmente, nada de lo que él dijera le produciría el más mínimo remordimiento. Ella sabía quien era, y porque hacía lo que hacía, nada ni nadie la lastimaría de nuevo.

― Si, Glenn, cambie, aunque no creo que para mal. De cualquier manera, eso a ti no te interesa.

― ¡Claro que me interesa! ¡Yo te…! – Glenn se calló de golpe al comprender lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Por segunda vez en toda su vida, estuvo por decirle a Paige lo que sentía por ella, y tal como hace dos años atrás, se había interrumpido. A decir verdad, fue ella la que lo interrumpió aquella vez. Ahora, solo había sido su falta de confianza en sí mismo.

Paige lo miró de forma maliciosa. Sabía lo que él había estado a punto de confesar. Donny miró al chico de mala manera. Él era consciente de que entre ellos dos había muchas cosas y, podría llegar a suponer que una confesión como aquella, podría hacer que Paige se replanteara muchas cosas. Estuvo a punto de interceder en la discusión, solo para hacerlo ridiculizarse, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de la chica. Aquello no iba a ser necesario, porque ella misma no estaba dispuesta a que nadie se metiera en su vida y sus decisiones de nuevo.

― ¿Tú me amas, Glenn? ¿Es eso lo que vas a decir? – Se burló de él. ― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien dices no reconocer? Eres tan mentiroso y manipulador como todos. Aléjate de mi, Glenn. Haz lo que yo hice y sácame de tu sistema.

Glenn dejó que un gemido escapara de su boca, y una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro.

― Eres mi mejor amiga… ― Logró susurrar anhelando que ella respondiera lo mismo. Esa era su frase de reconciliación en el pasado.

― Y tú ya no eres nada para mí. – Respondió y aunque su máscara de indiferencia era perfecta, puso sentir como, la ultima parte de su corazón que permanecía intacta, acababa de romperse.

En ese momento Jenny salió en defensa de Glenn. Lo tomó de la mano y tiró levemente de él, hasta que el chico reaccionó.

― Vámonos, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. – Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Paige vio la escena y se sintió asqueada. Odiaba a esa chiquilla más de lo que podría pensar, y verla tomar el que antes era su lugar la enloquecía. Y se lo haría pagar.

― Eso es, vete con tu amiguita. Vayan a vivir su cursi historia de amor. – Se burló, y luego miró a Jenny con odio. – Puedes llevártelo, pero como ya sabes, él siempre me querrá a mí, tu solo eres… un "intento" de reemplazo.

Jenny se quedó sin reacción al escuchar aquello. Paige había logrado lastimarla con aquellas simples palabras, y aunque era consciente de que solo eran palabras, quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

― Me das pena, Paige. – Fue todo lo que Glenn pudo mascullar.

― Quédate tranquilo, tu me la das mas. – Se acercó a él, y depositó el cd que aún llevaba en la mano dentro del bolso de él. – Un último regalo… por los viejos tiempos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, ante el rostro descompuesto de Glenn. – No olvides escuchar el número cinco. Me hace acordarme de ti.

Y sin más, cerró su casillero y salió de allí, dejando a su amigo y su vecina completamente estáticos.

En la universidad de San Francisco, Phoebe había tratado de pasar desapercibida, tarea que no le era tan difícil. El ir recatada o más bien, vestida como "chico de catorce años" como solía decirle Katrina, era algo que ayudaba a que el resto no le pusiera tanta atención como a todas las otras chicas lindas que paseaban por el campus: pero era más seguro, y más cómodo de paso. Prefería pasar sin llamar la atención de nadie y enfocarse en un cien por ciento en los estudios y en los niños, pero había una persona que estaba convirtiendo su plan en algo imposible.

― "Genial". ―farfulló para sí misma cuando vio que su mirada y la de Cole se cruzaron, e hizo todo lo posible para desviarse y perderse entre la gente del campus, pero había estado escapándose de él desde el incidente en la casa y ahora que él había notado que ella lo había visto, no se iba a quedar tranquilo.

Cole la vio intentar escaparse hacia el ala Oeste y decidió no darle un sólo segundo de ventaja. Estaba empezando a obsesionarse con ella, ninguna mujer antes le había sido indiferente: o lo amaban o lo odiaban, pero no puntos medios y eso era lo que le causaba tanta curiosidad y, de paso, no podía olvidar las lágrimas que había derramado en su camisa ni lo frágil que la había sentido en su abrazo. Además, Jenny le había dicho que estaba soltera desde siempre y todo parecía indicar que así permanecería.

― Hola. ―le saludó poniéndose frente a ella, y si Phoebe no saltó, fue porque sabía que la estaba siguiendo.

― Hola. ―saludó evasiva― Me tengo que ir, tengo clases de...

― El electivo lo cancelaron. ―le dijo atrapándola― No hay nada hasta la próxima hora.

Phoebe le sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de encontrar otra manera de escaparse, pero sabía que era inútil. Se sentía acorralada, a punto de llorar por la impotencia, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien al poder compartir un segundo de aire con él y el olor de su perfume.

― ¿Por qué me evitas? ―le preguntó directamente.

Ella no se había esperado esa pregunta, aunque parecía bastante obvia: a nadie le podían quedar dudas de que se pasaba el día haciendo lo posible por no encontrárselo.

― Cole...―dijo poniéndose firme de una buena vez: tenía que cortar por lo sano y poner todos los puntos sobre las íes en ese mismo instante, o después sería tarde.

― ¿Quieres un café? ―le preguntó― Hablar aquí...hay mucha gente. ―le sugirió intentando buscar un espacio menos plagado de chismosos que pudieran hacer o decir lo primero que tergiversaran.

― Bue...―estuvo a punto de acceder, pero, ¿Eso no sería darle falsas esperanzas?― no, no, espera. ―se corrigió sacudiendo las manos― Escucha, esto lo diré ahora y sólo una sola vez, ¿Claro?

Cole quiso asentir y pedirle que se calmara, porque estaba empezando a agitarse, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente exaltada como para poder intervenir.

― Vengo de una familia que examina a cada persona que se me acerca, una hermana histérica, un padre sobreprotector, una hermana poseída que en cualquier momento se levanta y nos mata a todos con un cuchillo en la espalda y para ponerle la guinda a la torta, dos mellizos que dependen de mí las veinticinco horas del día y los ocho días de la semana. Soy madre primero, madre segundo y madre tercero. De sombra estudio y para mí no tengo tiempo, menos todavía para ti ni para nadie...

― Hey, oye, oye, calma. ―le pidió agitando las manos frente a su cara para llamar su atención.

― Así que si tu interés es...―continuó, callándose en el instante al escuchar eso. Parecía haberse salido de control en su discurso y quizás hablado de más. Él la miraba entre divertido y preocupado, y ella, lo único que quería era que se la tragara la tierra.

― ¿Si mi interés es...?, ¿Es qué? ―le preguntó, viéndola sonrojarse en el instante.

Phoebe se volteó, humillada y furiosa, lista para irse a cualquier parte cuando sintió la mano de Cole detenerla por el brazo. Comenzó a contar hasta diez para resistir el impulso de golpearlo por defensa propia, pero él la soltó antes, echándose para atrás.

― No quiero otro golpe. ―le advirtió― Pero sí conversar contigo, en son de paz. Lamento haberme reído.

Ella se volteó agitada con las mandíbulas apretadas. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para continuar hablando, pero también como para dejarlo ahí solo, pensando lo que se le diera la gana.

― Te acepto el café, pero no me gusta. Cámbialo por un jugo. ―dijo enojada.

― Uy, que ruda. ―se rió él, intentando animarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada asesina a punto de irse de ahí otra vez.

― Ya, ya, lo siento. Quería hacerte reír. Disculpa. ―le dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Cole pidió un sándwich que comenzó a comer como si jamás en la vida lo hubiese hecho y Phoebe un jugo, cuya bombilla le servía para jugar. No tenía demasiada hambre, y si lo tenía no la sentía. Odiaba el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que le hacía sentir, los chicos lindos nunca buscaban cosas serias y ella lo tenía perfectamente claro. Y lo que más odiaba, era que le gustaba más de lo que le gustaba aceptar, y que él jamás pondría sus ojos en una relación de dos más mellizos, así como ningún otro hombre de su edad hasta que cumpliera los cuarenta.

― ¿No te gustó? ―le preguntó él al detenerse en su masticar, fijándose en el vaso lleno hasta arriba.

― No tengo hambre.

― El jugo es para la sed.

― Mejor me voy. ―se decidió desganada, ya no era enojo, era cansancio. Estaba cansada de tener que rechazar muchas cosas que otras chicas de su edad aceptaban sin siquiera pensar en sus consecuencias.

― No de nuevo. Pensé que íbamos a hablar. ―se quejó Cole, parándose al mismo tiempo que ella.

Phoebe lo miró a los ojos. No supo si llorar o no. Cole era de la altura de él, tenía el color de ojos de él, usaba la misma barba incipiente que él...pero no era él. Ella, a diferencia, sentía algo por Cole y éste parecía tratarla con respeto...pero, ¿No había sido la misma forma en que Hackett se había acercado a Prue?, ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en él?

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó al verla con la mirada perdida.

― Cole...―susurró sentándose de nuevo, mientras él la imitaba― Lamento, sé que piensas que estoy loca...sé que debes pensar lo mismo que gritó Paige en la cena.

― No. ―le cortó de inmediato― No, no pienso eso. Tu hermana estaba enojada, y...

― He cometido muchos errores. ―continuó ella, apelando a la madurez que había tenido que ganar de golpe― Me ha costado mucho, mucho llegar aquí. Mi vida no ha sido para nada fácil en los últimos años, me cuesta incluso conocerme a mi misma. No es nada en tu contra, tampoco a tu favor yo...

― No quieres salir herida otra vez. ―pronunció despacio.

Phoebe asintió, mordiéndose la cara interior de sus mejillas.

― No voy a hacerte daño. ―le aseguró él, intentando tomar su mano, pero ella se echó para atrás.

― No me digas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir. ―le pidió levantándose de nuevo― No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto, y te ruego que no lo uses en mi contra, pero me han roto el corazón demasiadas veces que...

― No te estoy pidiendo nada. ―le aseguró, sintiéndose mal por verla tan nerviosa y asustada― Seamos amigos, eso es todo.

― ¿Por qué querrías ser amigo mío?, ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

― Quiero ayudar.

― La gente no anda ayudando a los demás así como así, sin razones.

― Tu estás haciéndolo con mi sobrina. Jenny, cuando llegó estaba muy deprimida, pero gracias a ti y a Piper, la han hecho sentir como en casa.

Phoebe se quedó pensado en eso, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto confiar en Cole, si podía confiarle a Jenny el cuidado de sus hijos?, ¿Si podía aceptar a Dan dándose vueltas por la cabeza de Piper, en desmedro de Leo?, ¿Qué había hecho Turner, sino ser amable, para merecer tanta desconfianza?

― No voy a obligarte a nada. Si me dices que no, esto...prometo que te dejo tranquila, solamente quería ser amable, no sé, vivimos al frente.

A Cole le daba algo de tristeza verla reaccionar así ante su presencia. Se preguntaba qué escondía, ¿Cuál era su historia? Fuera cual fuera, ella tenía una caparazón muy fuerte que la separaba del mundo, y él quería pasar por ella y llegar hasta el fondo de la herida. Por alguna razón se había puesto de meta sanarla y no entendía qué estaba haciendo, ¡Estaba arruinando toda su reputación! ¿Qué iban a decir las mujeres de su edad cuando lo vieran de amigo con ella?, ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente cuando Phoebe le pidiera que se encargara de los hijos? Sus opciones de encontrar a alguien tan alto como él para casarse se iban a ir directo por el caño. Pero la sonrisa que le dedicó la joven frente a él, le hizo ignorar todo ese razonamiento y pensar en que por ella, dejar de lado el plan arribista de toda su vida tenía sentido.

― Tienes razón. ―resolvió― No hay ningún problema con que seamos amigos.

Amistad no sonaba mal, y pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué creía que un tipo con carrera y auto podría querer algo con una madre adolescente que no tenía ni siquiera todos sus molares crecidos? Estúpido.

― Ahora tómate tu jugo, o te puedes descompensar. ―se rió.

― Veamos a quien le resisten más los dientes sin manchas. ―se burló.

Cole miró su taza y miró su sonrisa en el reflejo de la ventana, como preguntándose si de verdad los tenía amarillos o si solamente lo estaban molestando. Phoebe se rió y comenzó a hablar animadamente, intentando olvidarse de todos sus prejuicios y pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz, buscando, simplemente, disfrutar de la presencia de un nuevo amigo. O lo que fuera.

― Tu teléfono. ―le avisó ella cuando oyó el bip de su celular.

― Un mensaje...―comentó sacando el aparato de su bolsillo― Nuestro día de suerte, ―dijo guardándolo otra vez― cancelaron el resto de las clases de hoy día.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó ilusionada, odiaba pasar tantas horas lejos de los niños.

― Sí, de verdad.

― Espera, tengo que hacer una llamada. ―dijo buscando su celular, buscando el número de Leo en él― Tengo que avisar que vengan a buscarme, le dejo el auto a Leo ante cualquier cosa, como está cuidando a los mellizos...―le explicó― El único problema es que se va a demorar en llegar.

― O yo puedo ir a dejarte. ―le dijo él con simpleza.

― No, no quiero abusar de ti...

― Phoebe, tengo que ir sí o sí por el mismo camino al que vas tu, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? ―preguntó alzando una ceja.

― Que voy un par de cuadras más allá a recoger a mis hijos. ―respondió remarcando la última palabra.

― Bueno, entonces me desvió un par de cuadras más allá.

― De acuerdo, pero ahora. ―le ordenó tomando su caja de jugo de la mesa, dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta el estacionamiento.

― Es para el otro lado. ―le dijo él riéndose al verla ir tan lejos por el lado contrario.

― Estoy empezando a odiarte. ―le sonrió avergonzada, dándose vuelta y disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta rencontrarse con Cole y luego emprender camino hasta el auto.

Unos minutos más tarde el auto del abogado se encontraba frente a la casa de Víctor. Durante el trayecto no había cruzado ni una sola palabra, ni la más mínima, y era difícil determinar cuál de los dos estaba más frustrado por eso. Cole apagó el motor del auto y se estacionó.

― Aquí es, gracias. ―le dijo Phoebe quitando el seguro para poder bajarse, casi chocando con la ventana al tratar de salir sin que la puerta se hubiese abierto.

― Olvidé decírtelo. ―dijo él― Me chocaron hace unos días y aún no mando a arreglar la puerta, déjame abrir.

Cole se bajó y se dio la vuelta por la parte de adelante de su jeep negro, deteniéndose en la puerta del copiloto para abrir. El auto emitió un leve sonido de lata contraída siendo arrastrada a la fuerza y luego permitió que las piernas de Phoebe pudieran tocar el suelo. Ésta sintió que el incómodo momento de despedirse había llegado, y, al mismo tiempo, que no quería que se fuera tan rápido.

― ¿Quieres pasar? ―preguntó con algo de timidez.

― Claro. ―sonrió confiado, siguiéndole los pasos a la gran casa que ocupaba el espacio más grande de toda la cuadra.

Leo estaba en el patio trasero con los tres niños. Hacía mucho que los mellizos no visitaban la casa y amaban la piscina que había ahí, por lo que el tío y padrino abnegado había accedido a arriesgar sus nervios y cuidarlos a los tres mientras nadaban, o fingían, con flotadores todo era más fácil.

― Sophia no te vayas para allá. ―le advirtió con tono severo; la niña era dócil, pero también disfrutaba de llevar las cosas hasta el límite y ver hasta a dónde podía llegar. Digna hija de su madre.

Sophia se acercó más a ellos, mientras Alex y Matthew se lanzaban una pelota a no más de medio metro de distancia. Leo sonrío cuando la vio llegar y se puso a jugar con ella mientras no perdía de vista a los otros dos. Le gustaba saber que a pesar de estar lejos de Piper, se había vuelto parte de esa familia y que el amor filial no era dependiente de su relación con ella. Pero le dolía no poder compartir ese momento con ella, como el verano pasado...y como todos los días durante su noviazgo desde que le había preguntado si quería ser su novia unos días antes del día de San Valentín.

― ¡Mamá! ―escuchó decir a Matthew, y casi sufrió un infarto al pensar que algo le había pasado.

― ¿Matt? ―preguntó Leo urgido, notando la presencia de Phoebe y de alguien junto a ella, además de los rápidos pataleos del mellizo más pequeño por alcanzar a su madre.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó ella, pasándole su mochila a Cole para agacharse y recibir a su mojado hijo en sus brazos― ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Tienes frío? ―le preguntó besándole la carita.

― Sí. ―respondió él acurrucándose más, helado después de salir del agua.

― ¡Yo también tengo frío! ―se quejó Sophia, mirando a Cole con el ceño fruncido.

― Déjame recoger a tu hermana. ―le pidió Phoebe dejándolo en el suelo, tomado de la mano, mientras sacaba a Sophia de la piscina antes de sostenerlos a los dos en sus brazos― Cole, pásame esa toalla por favor.

― ¿Y tú tan temprano? ―le preguntó Leo, viéndose obligado a sacar a Alex de la piscina, quien al ver a todo el mundo afuera ya no quería seguir nadando.

― Nos cancelaron las clases de la tarde. ―respondió buscando una silla para sentarse antes de irse de espalda con los dos mojados niños encima, que ahora la estaban mojando a ella también.

― ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que fuera por ti? ―preguntó envolviendo a Alex en una toalla, secándole el cabello.

― Cole se ofreció a traerme. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― No quise molestarte, y venía para acá.

― Hola. ―saludó Cole con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando la escena familiar de Phoebe y los mellizos que se estaban empezando a dormir encima de ella.

― Hola. ―saludó Leo de vuelta, algo suspicaz.

― Leo, voy a subir a vestir a los niños y me voy a casa. Gracias por cuidarlos, te lo agradezco infinitamente. ―le dijo intentando ponerse de pie, recibiendo ayuda de Cole para eso― Sabes que sin ti esto sería más que imposible. ―finalizó abrazándolo por encima, entre los niños que los dos llevaban en brazos.

― No es nada Pheebs. ―respondió con una cálida sonrisa― Creo que también debería entrar, Alex no querrá quedarse solo acá abajo.

Mientras ellos se encaminaban a la casa, Cole se quedó de pie en el patio. Se sentía algo incómodo ahí, sobretodo ante la mirada que le había dedicado Leo. Miró para arriba, aún con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, apreciando que una figura parecía estar mirándolo de la ventana del segundo piso con cara de disgusto, la cual se desvaneció al mismo tiempo en que escuchó la voz de Phoebe.

― ¡Entra con nosotros! ―le llamó desde la puerta, apoyándose un poco en la pared para soportar mejor el peso.

Cole sonrió sin notarlo y a zancadas se paró frente a ella.

― Déjame ayudarte.

― Te vas a mojar, mira como estoy yo.

― Si están bien envueltos en la toalla no voy a mojarme. ―insistió.

Phoebe entrecerró los ojos y terminó accediendo; si lo vigilaba todo el tiempo, no había ningún riesgo de nada. Era extremadamente sobreprotectora con sus hijos, nunca se sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de los demás. Estaba lleno de mentes enfermas en la calle.

― Voy contigo. ―dijo Sophia, pataleando un poco para llegar a los brazos de Cole, quien la recibió como a un cachorrito mojado. Tenía el pelo goteando y sonreía con sus pequeños dientes frontales.

― Le caes bien. ―asumió Phoebe encogiéndose de hombros, sin evitar ponerse feliz al ver a su hija tan contenta en los brazos de Cole.

― Eso veo. ―sonrió él de vuelta, afirmándola lo mejor posible ya que no tenía mucha idea de cómo sostenerla.

― Tengo frío. ―repitió Matthew tirando de la blusa de su mamá, algo molesto. Estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana llamara la atención de todos, pero la única atención que no transaba era la de Phoebe.

― Uy sí, vamos, vamos, vamos. ―dijo ésta rápidamente, abrazándolo bien y guiando a Cole por la escalera― Es la tercera habitación de la derecha.

― Es una casa enorme.

― Bastante.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, vieron a Leo desviarse a la primera puerta de izquierda, a la habitación de Alex, mientras que desde la segunda de la derecha aparecía la persona que Cole había visto mirarlos de la ventana.

― ¿Necesita algo? ―le preguntó Leo a la madre de Víctor al verla caminando por el pasillo.

― ¿Qué hacen estas personas en mi casa? ―preguntó con expresión seria, la cual se acentuaba más por su vestuario formal y elegante.

― Esta casa es de Víctor. ―le corrigió Leo, lo más calmado posible― Por lo que también es de Phoebe, Matthew y Sophia.

La mujer se volteó a mirar a su nieta con una mirada asesina, dedicándole una igual a Cole.

― Hola. ―le saludó Phoebe con timidez. No la había visto desde la primera vez, cuando la había conocido hacía unos dos meses atrás y a pesar de que todavía recordaba lo hiriente que había sido, seguía buscando tener una relación con ella― Hijos, saluden.

Los mellizos se miraron, como siempre que algo parecía no gustarles, y agitaron sus manitas con algo de desconfianza. Dorothy se devolvió a su cuarto rápidamente, para volver con una bolsa de regalo entre sus manos. Los ojos de los tres niños se iluminaron ante el papel colorido, y todos vieron a la anciana acercarse al menor de ellos, Alex, para entregárselo.

Leo supo de inmediato que esa jugada no era más que para molestar y que era claro que no había nada para los mellizos, quienes miraban expectante a su bisabuela en espera de algo que fuera para ellos, algo que no iba a llegar, por lo que decidió llevarse a Alex y su regalo a otro lado para evitar caras tristes.

― Yo me encargo, es mi nieto. ―le dijo Dorothy quitándoselo de los brazos.

La puerta de la habitación de Prue, usada por la abuela, se cerró. Phoebe suspiró pesadamente y Leo hizo una mueca de lástima.

― No entiendo qué le pasa conmigo.

― No es contigo, lo sabes.

Cole no entendía nada, excepto que los ojitos de Sophia parecían aguarse al ver que no había recibido nada, lo mismo que ocurría con Matthew; pero ninguno lloró.

― ¿Qué le dieron a Alex, tío Leo? ―preguntó Matt, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

― No sé.

― ¿Un juguete? ―preguntó Sophia.

El corazón de su madre se comprimió ante esas preguntas; no se trataba de si era un juguete, tampoco de si eran malcriados, porque no lo eran, sino de que no importaba cuán pequeños fueran, se habían dado cuenta del desprecio que sentía Dorothy por ellos y eso era algo que podía pesarle mucho a un niño.

― Sí. ―dijo Phoebe tomando las riendas del asunto rápidamente― La abuela me pidió que los llevara a elegir uno porque ella no sabía qué regalarles, así que después de que se bañen y se vistan iremos a elegir algo bonito para los dos.

― ¡Sí! ―celebraron emocionados, cambiando de inmediato el semblante en sus caritas.

Phoebe odiaba haberle mentido a los pequeños, pero no iba a dejar que esa mujer arruinara la vida alegre que tanto se esmeraba por construirles.

― ¿Te ayudo? ―le preguntó Leo, algo molesto por toda la situación con la "vieja".

― No, gracias. Tienes cara de cansancio, y se entiende, no sé cómo puedes cuidar de los tres sin morir en el intento. ―sonrió con desgano.

― Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, ¿Te acompaño abajo? ―le preguntó a Cole, como queriendo decirle que debía irse.

― Gracias por acompañarme y lo siento por el mal rato. ―dijo Phoebe a Cole― No quiero sonar maleducada y no te estoy echando, pero ya puedes irte.

― ¿No íbamos a comprar? ―preguntó Sophia desde los brazos de Cole.

― Hija, Cole tiene otras cosas que hacer.

― La verdad no. ―resolvió encogiéndose de hombros― Si quieres espero a que estén todos listos y vamos al mall.

Leo miró a Phoebe esperando su respuesta; si ella no quería, él se aseguraría de que así fuera. Ésta pensó en negarse, pero al ver la felicidad en Sophia y además al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Katrina, supo que tenía que acceder.

― Bueno, acompáñame, dejas a Sophia en el baño y me traes unas toallas de mi cuarto. ―le dijo avanzando hasta el fondo del pasillo.

― Oye, no es que me moleste que salgas con gente. ―le dijo Leo, ahora que Cole no estaba.

― Estaré bien. Lo hago porque quiero, además, somos amigos nada más. ―respondió sacándoles los trajes de baño a sus hijos para meterlos al agua tibia.

― No se miran como amigos. ―le advirtió.

― Eso no significa nada. ―dijo arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar a la altura de los pequeños.

― Solamente ten cuidado, y cualquier cosa que necesites...

Las palabras de Leo se vieron interrumpidas por el sujeto de discusión quien venía con las toallas que Phoebe le había pedido.

― Lo sé, gracias. ―dijo Phoebe sin voltearse a mirarlo, por miedo a mostrarle que ella también se sentía algo insegura y que también sentía que a pesar de que recién conocía a Cole, había algo más entre los dos.

Luego de que los niños estuvieran listos y Phoebe se hubiera cambiado la ropa húmeda, la pequeña familia junto a Cole acaban de estacionarse en el mall del Bay area.

― Dame la mano. ―le pidió Phoebe a Sophia.

― ¿Puedo ir con él? ―preguntó indicando a Cole con su pequeño dedito.

Phoebe se sonrojó, parecía ser que su hija realmente tenía obsesión con el abogado, y no sabía hasta que punto eso debía ser saludable, problemático o si era algo normal.

― ¿Se quieren subir al carrusel? ―les preguntó omitiendo la pregunta, subiéndolos sin esperar respuesta.

La musiquita y las risas de los pequeños los distrajeron, por lo que ella aprovechó de susurrar con Cole.

― Escucha...si quieres irte...

― No me quiero ir. ―le dijo con tranquilidad― Míralos jugar...―sonrió, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, como un niño de nuevo.

― Cole, realmente le agradas y si le gustas a Sophia, no faltará mucho para que le gustes a Matt...―dijo mordiéndose los labios un poco nerviosa― Van a querer salir contigo, jugar, no te van a dejar tranquilo...y no podrían soportar que los rechazaras cuando eso ocurriera.

― No va a pasar, tranquila. ―le avisó mirándola a los ojos― No soy ese tipo de persona, podemos ser amigos, los tres. No me molesta llevar a Sophia, incluso, me ofrezco a ser yo el que les compre el regalo que te pidan.

― No, no puedo aceptar eso. ―le dijo esperando a que el carrusel terminara pronto para dejar de hablar con él sobre ese tema.

― Sí puedes, porque el regalo no es para ti, es para ellos. ―le aclaró tercamente.

― Pero la madre soy yo. ―se defendió― Estamos yendo demasiado rápido...―intentó decirle, pero él la detuvo.

― ¿Qué tan rápido se puede ir en una amistad? ―preguntó él de vuelta.

Phoebe no dijo nada al respecto; no sabía qué responder ante eso. Parecía estar demasiado confundida con él, ya que por un lado pretendía mantener eso como una amistad eterna, pero por el otro, si las condiciones fueran distintas, no tendría problemas en salir con él. Le atraía demasiado. Era simplemente una persona que no había podido olvidar desde el primer minuto en que lo había visto y que le sacaba sonrisas cada vez que pensaba en él, solamente para amargarse después al recordar que algo entre ellos era imposible.

No dijeron nada más. Apenas el carrusel se detuvo, Phoebe permitió que su hija se fuera de la mano de Cole y ella se encargó de la de Matthew. Parecían una familia como la que ella soñaba, y al sorprenderse pensando en eso sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose mentalmente. Entraron a la primera tienda que vieron, una de legos, ya que Cole había decidido que quería ir a mirar unas figuras de La guerra de las galaxias armadas con los cubitos.

― ¿Mami? ―preguntó Matt, mostrándole un set de animalitos de zoológico.

― ¿Quieres éste? ―inquirió Phoebe, mirando tanto el precio como la caja y las condiciones de uso.

El niño asintió repetidas veces, aferrándose a la caja que su madre trataba de leer.

― ¿Seguro?, ¿No quieres mirar otra cosa primero?

Matt negó enérgicamente, mirándola con súplica.

― Está bien, vamos a llevarlo si quieres amor. Ahora veamos si tu hermana quiere algo de aquí también o si vamos a otra parte.

Phoebe miró alrededor de la tienda hasta que ubicó a la pequeña, quien estaba de pie junto a Cole mirando la figura de lego de un metro cincuenta de Darth Vader.

― Sophie, esto es lo que quiere tu hermano. ―le dijo mostrándole la caja― ¿Quieres uno igual, u otra cosa?

― Ese. ―apuntó la pequeña, indicando la caja de La guerra de las galaxias que tenía Cole en la mano.

― ¿Segura?, ¿No quieres ir a ver otra cosa? ―preguntó por si acaso, la elección de regalos había sido bastante fácil y rápida.

― Sí.

Phoebe trató de tomar la caja de las manos de Cole, pero éste se negó.

― Dije que pagaba yo. ―le recordó, sacando otra caja de la encimera.

― Dije que no te iba a dejar, y además Matt quiere este; sólo una caja de Star wars. ―le dijo al notar que llevaba dos en las manos.

― Dije que el regalo no era para ti, y lo sé, pero esta caja es mía. ―le dijo quitándole la del zoológico para ir a pagar las cosas.

Phoebe se quedó mirándolo, sonriendo internamente. Amigos o no, el tipo parecía ser muy buena persona...quizás en un futuro, ella se daría la oportunidad para abrirle su corazón a alguien así o al mismo Turner, aunque por ahora y hasta un buen tiempo más, esperaría hasta estar lista para volver a confiar en los hombres.

Cuando Cole tenía las bolsas, salieron camino a las escaleras mecánicas para ir al estacionamiento, pero Phoebe entró a otra tienda de la cual salió casi de inmediato con una bolsa pequeña.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó Cole.

― Para Paige y Jenny; aros. ―le dijo guardándolos en su cartera.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, pasaron sin querer junto a una caja con gatitos recién nacidos ubicada junto al auto, los cuales, por supuesto, llamaron la atención de los niños.

― No los toquen, los pueden lastimar. ―les pidió Phoebe, permitiendo que se acercaran pero solamente un poco.

― Pero...―intentó decir Sophia, frustrada ante la prohibición.

― Dije que no. Ahora esperen ahí, abriré el auto y nos vamos. ―dijo Phoebe, mientras Cole guardaba las bolsas en la parte de atrás.

Por un mínimo minuto, los niños se quedaron sin completa vigilancia. Sophia miró a Matthew y le apuntó la mochilita que estaba junto a él, y este entendió de inmediato. La pequeña se acercó y tomó al primer gatito que encontró, de la manera más rara que pudo ya que jamás en su vida había tomado a un gato, guardándolo dentro de la mochila de su hermano. Ambos se taparon la boca, guardando el secreto.

― Listo. ―dijo Phoebe, tomando la mochilita para dejarla atrás con las otras cosas― Al auto. ―les advirtió― Cole, sienta a Sophia.

Éste hizo lo que le pidió, pero ella aun así se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que hubiese puesto bien los cinturones.

― Madre soltera. ―le dijo ella, inclinada en el asiento de atrás, hablándole a él quien ya estaba de copiloto.

― Yo diría responsable.

― Lamento que...―comenzó a decir, cerrando la puerta de atrás antes de avanzar y ubicarse en el asiento del conductor― tengas que escuchar la misma canción otra vez durante todo el camino, pero es la que les gusta esta semana. ―dijo prendiendo la radio, al son de una pegajosa canción infantil que Cole sabía que no iba a poder olvidar y terminaría repitiendo sin querer durante un par de días.

Paige tenía la tarde libre ya que no tenía ninguna clase. Y aunque la hubiese tenido, no es como si hubiera asistido.

Necesitaba salir y despejarse. La pelea con Glenn la había agotado. El ultimo lazo que tenía con la Paige del pasado se había roto y ahora todo lo que le quedaba era seguir adelante, mas que nunca con su nuevo yo. En otras circunstancias hubiese llorado mucho, pero esa opción ya no estaba disponible, y aunque lo necesitara con toda el alma, no lo haría. Tenía que ser fuerte, un muro impenetrable.

Casi sin pensarlo, se dirigió al campo de deporte, con su séquito personal siguiéndole los talones. Lo bueno de ellos es que ninguno hacia preguntas incómodas, todos daban por hecho que aquella discusión no le había afectado en lo mas mínimo y no hacían mas que felicitarla por haber puesto en su lugar a ese idiota.

Llegaron a las gradas y tomaron asiento allí, mientras veían a algunos estudiantes practicar deportes. Donny sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y se acomodó en su asiento. Michelle se acurrucó junto a uno de los chicos que siempre estaban detrás de ella, y en poco tiempo estaban sumidos en su propio mundo. Paige suspiró. ¿De verdad era esto lo que quería? Ya no tenía sentido planteárselo.

― ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? ¿Todavía sigues preocupada por aquel idiota? – Preguntó Donny, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el brazo de Paige. La sensación que se extendía en su brazo le produjo escalofríos.

― No, para nada. Solo pensaba. – Respondió recuperando la compostura. Glenn era un capitulo cerrado. Aunque tenía otros…

― ¿En qué? Si se puede saber.

― En la estúpida de Jenny. Ella si que tiene cosas que pagarme. – La mirada de Paige era gélida. Nunca creyó que sería capaz de detestar a alguien, pero Jenny, lograba aquel cometido con creces.

― Pues, mira que suerte tienes, porque allí está. – Señaló con la cabeza el lugar exacto en el que Jenny se encontraba. En la pista de atletismo, con su ropa deportiva, pero alejada de su grupo.

― Parece que la niña buena no está de humor para su clase de hoy. – Murmuró Paige.

― Quizás quiera que la consuelen. – Acotó Donny, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno. Una en la que nadie debería creer pero resultaba muy efectiva.

Jenny estaba al borde del campo, le explicó a su profesora que no se sentía demasiado bien y esta le dijo que se despreocupara y se quedara al margen por hoy. Así que ahí se encontraba. Todavía recordaba la discusión que había tenido con su vecina unas horas antes, y le molestaba todo lo que le había dicho, pero mas le molestaba el no haberle respondido nada, dejando a Paige como la clara vencedora. Ya le diría unas cuantas verdades en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, porque la tendría. Pero ahora mismo, lo que mas le preocupaba era Glenn. Él había quedado destrozado. Le costó mucho que él aceptara que lo acompañara a casa después de clases, pero sabía que dejarlo solo, solo haría que las cosas empeoraran, así que, luego de mucho insistir, accedió a pasar por ella, una vez terminada las clases. Faltaban unos diez minutos para eso.

― Hola. – Escuchó una voz que no conocía detrás de ella y se dio vuelta por instinto. Lo reconoció al instante, era Donny, la supuesta nueva conquista de Paige.

― ¿Qué quieres? – Atacó. Sabía que lo que sea que ese chico buscara con ella, no podía ser bueno.

― Entiendo que estés a la defensiva, pero te equivocas conmigo. – Le contestó él, y sonaba verdaderamente sincero.

― Repito, ¿Qué quieres? – La voz de Jenny había bajado unas décimas.

― Solo saber como estás. Lo que pasó hoy, no fue lindo. – Expuso Donny con aires de comprensión. – Quiero saber si puedo ayudarte.

Jenny lo miró intrigada. El chico parecía decir la verdad, pero, no sabía, podía estar jugando con ella. Él estaba con Paige esa mañana, y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando.

― Reconozco que es difícil creerme, no temas decírmelo. Es solo que, no correspondía que me inmiscuyera esta mañana. No sé que es lo que pasa entre Paige, Glenn y tú, así que no puedo tomar postura al respecto.

Eso tenía sentido. Jenny comenzó a bajar la guardia.

― Entonces… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Repreguntó Donny.

― A decir verdad, preocupada. Por Glenn. Sé que a él le dolió mucho lo que dijo Paige.

― Si, entiendo. Ella fue muy dura. La verdad es que no la conozco mucho… en realidad, pensé que era otra cosa. Otra persona, ¿Entiendes? – Jenny asintió – Creí que era una mejor persona, pero hoy me demostró lo contrario. Tratar así a tu mejor amigo delante de todos, eso no está bien.

― No, no lo está. Sobretodo a Glenn, él la quiere demasiado. – Puso una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

― Él está enamorado de ella. – Ella asintió – Y tú estás enamorada de él. – Jenny lo miró paralizada. – No necesitas contestar, me di cuenta. ¿Sabes? Es muy común que estas cosas pasen. El chico enamorado de la chica que no lo ve, su amiga enamorada de él, el otro chico enamorado de ella… ― Dejó la frase inconclusa esperando que ella captara el mensaje.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Mira Jenny, la razón por la que me acerqué a Paige, fue que la chica que de verdad me gusta esta enamorada de otro. No es que sea masoquista y me guste sufrir.

― Veo.

― Pero, tampoco me gusta que la chica que quiero sufra por alguien que no logra ver lo hermosa que es. – Se acercó un paso más a ella, y acarició su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

― Ponte claro. – Le pidió Jenny nerviosa, pero sin cortar el contacto entre ellos dos. A decir verdad, ese chico le gustaba, no de la misma forma que Glenn, pero nadie podía negar que era lindo. Y lindo es quedarse corta. Es solo que no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, salvo que se juntaba con Paige.

― Me gustas Jenny, y odio verte sufrir por alguien que no te valora. Si… tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte… Te juro que no permitiría que nadie te lastime. Haré lo que Glenn jamás podrá hacer…

Jenny abrió mucho los ojos, y se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. Tampoco pudo ver el momento en el que él cortaba la escasa distancia que los separaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Cuando estuvo completamente consciente de lo que iba a pasar, logró susurrar.

― Donny…

― ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Preguntó él, acariciando su rostro. – Jenny lo miró a los ojos, y negó.

― No.

Y lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido. Donny se separó de ella bruscamente, haciendo que se tambaleara, ya que había dejado que su estabilidad dependiera de él. El sonido de los aplausos y risas estruendosas le llegaron de inmediato. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, distinguió la figura de la que provenían: su nueva mejor enemiga, Paige Matthews.

― Lamento no tener una cámara fotográfica aquí, porque tu cara vale millones en estos momentos. – Reía la recién llegada con malicia, mientras se acercaba a Donny triunfal y se colgaba de su cuello. – Has estado magnífico. – Lo felicito mientras el chico reía a la par de ella.

Jenny pudo distinguir en sus ojos, la misma maldad que veía en los de ella. La habían engañado de una manera tan idiota que tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma en esos momentos. Los ojos le ardían producto de la rabia.

― ¡Ay, no! No llores. Pobre Jenny, le rompieron el corazón. – Se burló Paige, haciendo un pucherito y poniendo una falsa mueca de preocupación. ― ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa y te arrope mientras lloras?

― ¡Cállate, maldita arpía! – Estalló Jenny, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla.

Paige y Donny rieron más.

― ¡Que tierno! La niña dijo su primera grosería. Se está haciendo mayor, ya. Ten cuidado y no vaya a ser que le tenga que contar al tío Dan y este tenga que castigarte. – Volvía a atacar Paige.

Jenny se sentía impotente, porque sabía que nada de lo que le dijera a la chica le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

― ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies? – Preguntó en un intento de entender en que parte se había equivocado con ella, y poder justificar su comportamiento.

Paige se acercó hacía ella, desviando la mirada hacía arriba como si estuviera pensando.

― Veamos… para empezar, nacer. Las mosquitas muertas como tu, me asquean, envician el aire y hacen que la vida sea insoportable… Eres igualita a mis hermanas, deberían desaparecer del mundo, todas.

― Estás demente, Paige. ¡Son tus hermanas!

― No son nada mío. – Paige volvió sobre sus talones y volvió a rodar el cuello de Donny. – Además de eso, eres tan tonta. ¿De verdad creíste que Glenn se fijaría en ti? ¿De verdad pensaste que Donny te quería? – Río nuevamente – Me das pena. Mira a tu alrededor. Mírame a mí. ¿Crees que alguien te elegiría a ti por sobre mi? – Se giró hacía Donny ― ¿La elegirías a ella por sobre mi?

― Nunca, hermosa.

Y sin pensarlo dos segundos, Paige separó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Un beso un tanto salvaje y no apto para todo público.

Donny estaba en la gloria. Sabía que al ella haber dado el primer paso, todo estaba dispuesto para que triunfe. Profundizo el beso, que le sabía a gloria, pero solo duró unos segundos porque, un instante después sintió como el cuerpo de Paige dejaba de estar pegado al de él, y en cambio solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula.

― ¡Glenn! – Gritó Jenny, acercándose al chico y tomándolo por el brazo. Este solo se zarandeo el brazo de la chica con un movimiento.

― ¡Levántate, estúpido! – Gritó a Donny quien había caído al piso, producto de la fuerza del impacto.

Donny escupió sangre, le había roto el labio, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y rió. Glenn lucía furioso y desencajado, y él usaría esa oportunidad para sacarlo definitivamente de la vida de Paige.

Paige se interpuso entre ellos en ese momento, mirando a Glenn desafiante. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía en aquel estado.

― ¡Ya basta! – Le gritó.

― ¿Vas a defenderlo? – Le espetó más furioso si se puede.

― ¡Si! ¡Fuiste tu quien llegó y lo golpeó! ¿Acaso estás loco?

Ahora fue Glenn quien reía fuerte. Esa chica estaba loca.

― Estas ciega, Paige. Y mucho. No puedes defender a ese imbécil. Acaba de jugar con Jenny, y hará lo mismo contigo, ¿Es que no lo ves?

― Tú no sabes nada. ¡Vete de aquí!

― ¡No! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! – Ordenó, sujetándola del brazo.

― ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Paige, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque él apenas se movió. ― ¡Déjame!

― ¡No! Deja de golpearme.

Y en ese instante, el que terminó en el piso fue él. Donny se había movido demasiado rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta, lo había golpeado. Dos segundos después, Glenn contratacó, y ambos cayeron al piso.

La pelea había comenzado.

A una cuadra de la casa, los niños se habían dormido al coincidir el paseo con la hora de su siesta. Phoebe apagó la radio en una luz roja y miró para atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estiró su brazo para atrás, tocando la piernecita de Matthew, en momentos como ese recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto ¡Tan pequeño! Tan delgadito...tanto que había tenido que pasar un tiempo lejos de él para ver si le daban o no alta en la incubadora. Estaba orgullosa de sus hijos, más que de ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

― Verde. ―le alertó Cole.

― Voy a tener que pedirte que me ayudes a subirlos...no quiero que se despierten. ―le pidió al estacionarse.

Cuando Cole y Phoebe entraron a la casa, oyeron la voz de Piper, a quien vieron dar casi un saltito del sofá en el que estaba sentada con su celular en la mano.

― ¿Paige? ―preguntó.

― No, Phoebe, ¿Prue? ―preguntó queriendo bromear, pero la cara de Piper no parecía querer jugar.

― Debió haber llegado hace cuatro horas y no aparece, tampoco contesta el teléfono. ―le dijo su hermana mirándola con seriedad.

Phoebe dejó las mochilas que cargaba en su mano libre en el suelo, cerró los ojos y suspiró, era increíble como un día podía ser tan cambiante; de feliz en la cafetería con Cole, a triste por su bisabuela; de feliz de nuevo con el paseo al mall, a triste otra vez por Paige y su comportamiento.

― A lo mejor es mi teléfono, voy a llamarte. ―se le ocurrió a Piper.

El teléfono de Phoebe sonó, haciendo que los mellizos se despertaran y se restregaran los ojos, apuntando algo entre gimoteos. Los adultos desviaron sus miradas a lo que los niños indicaban con sus pequeños deditos.

― ¿Qué demonios...? ―balbuceó Piper abriendo los ojos, viendo la pequeña mochilita de Matthew arrastrarse por el suelo lentamente, pegando saltitos entre medio.

― ¿Se está...moviendo? ―preguntó Phoebe, echándose para atrás instintivamente.

― Tu eres el elegido. ―le dijo Piper a Cole, recibiendo a Sophia entre sus brazos, empujándolo hacia adelante.

Él algo nervioso, pero sin estar dispuesto a arriesgar su reputación de macho, se acercó lentamente al objeto en movimiento. Se agachó a su lado, mientras los demás miraban; parecía que los pequeños se habían olvidado de su travesura y también estaban expectantes. Cole abrió el cierre de la mochila, viendo que esta comenzó a moverse más rápido que recién y retrocedió un poco.

― Kit. ―recordó Sophia entonces, sonriendo.

― ¿Kit? ―preguntó Piper.

― ¡Kit! ―celebró, intentando bajarse, mientras que por el borde del bolso semi abierto, una naricita rosada se asomaba.

― ¿Kit? ―se preguntó Phoebe, arrugando la frente― ¡Gato! ―concluyó― ¡Se trajeron un gato!

― ¿Un gato? ―preguntaron Piper y Cole al mismo tiempo, en tanto el último sacaba del fondo de la mochilita al pequeño cachorro que ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos.

Phoebe miró a sus hijos sin saber si gritar, reírse, o qué. Le parecía insólito que una mochila caminando tuviera adentro uno de los gatos que les había dicho que no podían tocar y más aún que ni siquiera se hubieran acordado de que lo habían metido allí dentro, ¿Y si hubiera tirado la mochila o alguien la hubiese pisado? No quiso pensar en el destino del pobre animal en ese caso.

― ¿Quién fue? ―les preguntó acusadoramente, dejando a Matthew en el suelo.

Piper al ver eso, imitó a su hermana dejando a Sophia junto a su hermano. Los dos parecían angelitos que no sabían nada, con los ojitos entrecerrados al recién despertarse y las mejillas sonrosadas por la corta siesta.

― Sophie.

― Matt.

Cole ahogó una risa, ya que la mirada de Phoebe no parecía compartir su sentido del humor; los niños le habían desobedecido y eso no era algo que le gustara en absoluto.

― Es una travesura inofensiva...―le dijo Piper, tratando de abogar por las caritas inocentes.

― Hoy es una travesura inofensiva, mañana van a escaparse por la ventana de su cuarto. ―argumentó cruzándose de brazos.

El teléfono de la casa interrumpió la exageración de Phoebe. Piper se alejó a contestar, mientras tanto Cole afirmaba al gatito en su pecho para responder su teléfono que también estaba sonando. Pocos segundos después, en los que Phoebe aprovechó para explicarle a los niños por qué estaba mal haber hecho lo que habían hecho, los otros dos colgaron el teléfono.

― ¿Quién era? ―preguntó Phoebe, aún agachada, intentando evitar responder al "¿Podemos quedarnos con Kit?"

― Dan. ―respondió Cole, algo alterado.

― La escuela. Creo que encontramos a Paige. ―comentó Piper por encima de su voz, con los labios apretados y afirmándose la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y?, ¿Qué piensan de Prue, de lo que está pasando con Paige, Glenn y Jenny, de Cole y Phoebe, del gatito de Matt y Sophia? Sabemos que Piper y Prue salieron poco, pero lo compensaremos.<strong>

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong: **La verdad pienso lo mismo de que hayan roto pero...no piquemos más en lka herida jajaja, lo explicaremos pronto :) Y sí, Paige y su lengua! pero ya no solamente su lengua, sus amigos y sus acciones empezarán a doler igual o más, ¡Vas a ver!

**Keisi-san: **¡Nos encanta que te haya encantado! Si, pobrecita Paige :( no sabe que está hiriendo a gente que no merece sus ataques...ohg si, pobre Leo, ¡Pero yo pienso que debería ponerse los pantalonees!, ¿No? ah, lo de árbol ahahaha gracias opr notarlo jajajajaj. Espero que te guste este también!


	12. Tiempo de cambios

**Val: Hola! Volvimos con otro cap que les volará la cabeza. Es hora de que las cosas se pongan picantes asi que, aca vamos. ****No se olviden de preparar su reproductor musical y esperar el momento adecuado. Traigan palomitas! **

**HalliwellMB: Hay una canción que Val puso abajo, está en inglés en el fic, pero si bajan a pie de página antes de las respuestas de rr, está la traducción de los párrafos. Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Tiempo de cambios.<strong>

Los cuatro chicos involucrados en la pelea permanecían sentados en la oficina de la directora Smith, esperando por la llegada de sus padres o tutores. El clima en la sala era realmente hostil.

Paige se encontraba sentada en el extremo, y tenía una clara expresión de odio dibujada en su rostro y se mantenía firme en su decisión de no decir una sola palabra mientras estuviese allí.

Glenn, lucía sencillamente furioso. Mantenía su vista clavada en ella desde el otro extremo del conjunto de sillas, y no sabía determinar exactamente que era lo que le producía la chica en esos momentos. Amor, odio, desesperación y una creciente sensación de angustia. Tenía su rostro ligeramente amoratado en algunos puntos, y de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre seca. Además de algunos golpes en el cuerpo, lo único verdaderamente lastimado, era su orgullo.

Donny, por su parte, sentado entre ambas chicas, parecía ser el único que disfrutaba de aquella situación. Había logrado sacar al pesado de Glenn de la orbita de Paige, y además, le había propinado unos buenos golpes, aunque el muchacho tampoco se había quedado atrás y al parecer le había roto la nariz.

Jenny era la que parecía más preocupada y alterada de todos, y la que mas lamentaba verse envuelta en tal situación. Además, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en un par de días.

Los chicos se mantenían en silencio y autocontrol debido a la atenta presencia de la directora, que paseaba su vista de uno a otro con fijeza, mientras revisaba unos papeles que le había pedido a su secretaria.

Después de una larga espera, la puerta de la dirección se abrió, dejando paso a unos padres furiosos, tíos preocupados, y hermanas resignadas.

La directora Smith les hizo un gesto a los recién llegados para que se acomodaran detrás de los alumnos y así poder explicarles la situación.

Los padres de Glenn miraron a su hijo un tanto decepcionados al saberlo involucrado en aquella situación, pero estaban dispuestos a escuchar antes de juzgar, ya que este tenía un comportamiento intachable en cuanto a conducta y sabían que podía darles una explicación para todo.

La madre de Donny, parecía resignada a tener un hijo demasiado rebelde e incontrolable y solo deseaba poder firmar e irse cuanto antes.

Dan y Cole, estaban preocupados, era la primera vez que Jenny tenía problemas de conducta y eso resultaba raro. También les preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba la niña ya que parecía muy alterada y a punto de llorar. El hecho de que Paige fuera de la partida, era lo que más incertidumbres les producía, era sabido que entre ellas no existía lugar para una buena relación.

Por su parte, Phoebe y Piper cruzaron una mirada mezcla entre el dolor y la impotencia. Esta era otra muestra de lo lejos que se encontraba Paige de la hermanita que siempre conocieron y de lo difícil que sería volver a encontrarla algún día.

- No alarguemos esto más de lo necesario. – Comenzó Smith levantando la vista hacía los padres – Los hechos son simples, los cuatro alumnos aquí presentes fueron encontrados en medio de una riña, durante la clase de educación física. La señorita Gordon era la única que estaba donde debía, ya que cursaba esa clase a esa hora. Pese a verse involucrada en el problema, considero que su participación en él parece mas ocasional que otra cosa. Además los testigos aseguran que ella estaba intentando separar a los muchachos.

Smith miró a Dan y Cole con expresión serena, tranquilizándolos en el acto.

- En cuanto a Glenn y Donald, la situación es distinta. Se trenzaron en una pelea de puños en el campo de deportes, después de ausentarse de sus respectivas clases. Los motivos de dicha pelea solo son conocidos por ellos, y se niegan a explicármelo. Cualquiera sea la razón, el hecho de pelearse en la escuela les adjudica tres días de suspensión a cada uno. Además, estarán a prueba durante el próximo mes.

Glenn bufó, Donny solo sonrió. Los padres de ambos suspiraron resignados.

- En cuanto a la situación de la Señorita Halliwell-

- Matthews. – Apostilló Paige sin levantar la vista, pero lo suficientemente alto y claro como para ser escuchada y dejar en claro su punto.

- El caso de Paige es distinto. – Prosiguió la maestra sin querer ceder ante la chica, pero tampoco llevándole la contraria. – Y me gustaría poder hablarlo en privado con sus hermanas.

- Disculpe, me gustaría saber que es exactamente lo que sucedió. – Dijo Dan, quien aun no entendía la situación y quería tener mas detalles con los que ayudar a su sobrina.

- Créame que a mi también me gustaría. – Miró de nuevo a los chicos uno por uno, reparando en lo distintas que eran sus reacciones - ¿Podría alguno de ustedes explicárnoslo? – Les preguntó a ellos, que salvo la intervención de Paige, no habían abierto la boca desde que llegaron allí.

Y la situación no fue diferente ahora.

- Jenny, cariño, ¿Podrías decírnoslo para que entendamos? – Preguntó Cole, acercándose a ella.

La chica solo gimoteo y negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, así que Cole prefirió no presionarla delante de todos. Más tarde lo contaría.

Piper miró a su hermana quien parecía para nada afectada con la situación, como si de otra persona se tratase.

- Paige, por favor, todos aquí queremos saber que fue lo que sucedió.- Le pidió acercándose a ella y haciendo el ademán de apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de ella, pero desistiendo en el último instante. Le molestó saber que su hermana no le dejaría tocarla.

Paige la ignoró olímpicamente y Piper tuvo ganas de ahorcarla, pero sería injusto reclamarle dado que ninguno de los cuatro parecía dispuesto a decir ni una palabra de lo sucedido.

- ¿Glenn? ¿Donald? – Los muchachos permanecieron impasibles - Como pueden ver, no se les puede sacar ningún detalle. En esta situación les aconsejo que traten el tema es sus casas. Todos sabrán como hacer para que ellos les expliquen. – Smith acomodó unos papeles que había en su escritorio para luego decir. – Entonces, ya se pueden retirar, salvo la Señorita Matthews y sus hermanas. La secretaría les dará los partes para que los firmen. Gracias por venir.

Todos ellos fueron saliendo de la habitación, predominando las caras largas, y dando paso a la conversación entre la Halliwell y Smith. Dan y Cole fueron de los últimos, y mientras Dan se acercó a Piper y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y una sonrisa resignada, Cole solo miró a Phoebe un segundo y salió.

- Tomen asiento, chicas. – Les pidió la maestra con confianza, las conocía demasiado bien como para mantener los formalismos con ellas. Habían estado demasiadas veces en la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana ahora.

- Ya Paige, dinos que fue lo que sucedió para que las cosas estén como están. Glenn acaba de agarrarse a golpes con ese chico y Glenn, JAMÁS, se pelearía con nadie. Además, ustedes dos lucen como si llevaran siglos sin hablarse y fueran dos completos desconocidos, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Explotó Phoebe perdiendo el control de la situación y dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

- Tranquilízate, Phoebe. – Le pidió la directora con calma y tratando de ayudarla. Atacar a Paige no ayudaría en nada.

- Discúlpeme, pero nos tranquilizaremos cuando sepamos que es exactamente lo que esta pasando.

Smith suspiró de manera cansina, mas no se quejó. En cambio, las tres dirigieron sus miradas a Paige, dándole a entender que debía ser ella la que tendría que hablar ahora.

- Pues bien, por mi pueden quedarse bien frustradas, porque no pienso decir una palabra de lo que sucedió. – Empezó a informarles con cierta altanería - Es asunto pura y exclusivamente mío, y no voy a soltar un solo comentario al respecto. – Continuó de manera muy simple y calmada. – Lo siento, ¿Es feo no saber? – Una sonrisita maliciosa cruzó su rostro mientras miraba a sus hermanas a los ojos y ellas supieron que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Durante unos segundos las tres solo se fulminaron con la mirada, y Smith tuvo que romper aquel tenso silencio.

- La razón de la pelea saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano. De cualquier manera, nadie puede afirmar que Paige tuvo algo que ver directamente con el desarrollo de la misma, solo estaba ahí, pero si se salió de clases, por lo que-

- No me salté ninguna clase. Quedé liberada después del mediodía porque no tengo actividades extras. – Informó la menor con autosuficiencia interrumpiendo a su directora sin la menor consideración.

Piper y Phoebe la miraron boquiabiertas al verla tratar a aquella mujer así. Ni siquiera ellas lo habían hecho hace dos años.

Smith, acostumbrada a tratar con alumnos temperamentales, no se inmutó ante el comportamiento de la chica. Tomó una carpeta de su escritorio y comenzó a ojearla con interés, deteniéndose en un punto que parecía importante.

- Es verdad lo que dices, me estuve poniendo al corriente de tu expediente mientras llegaban tus hermanas. – Cerró el expediente - Creo que tengo una solución para eso. – Sin decir más, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola. – Puedes pasar. – Le informó a alguien de fuera.

Volvió a adentrarse en la oficina, seguida por la figura de la maestra Peterson quien tomó asiento al lado de Phoebe.

- Como les decía a las chicas, - Prosiguió como si nada hubiese pasado - estuve revisando el expediente de la señorita Matthews y detecté que no está inscripta en ningún tipo de actividad extracurricular. Sencillamente, asiste a las clases obligatorias y nada mas. Si bien, no tengo comentarios negativos ni ningún llamado de atención de sus profesores creo que esta situación debe ser revisada.

- Veo cual es la situación. – Acotó Peterson, levantándose y apoyándose en el escritorio para ver de frente a las chicas. – Imagino que tendrá algún tipo de solución pensada. – Se giró para decirle a su superior.

- Si, así es. – Miró a Paige directamente para que supiera que ella era la que tenía toda su atención – Escúchame, Paige. No voy a imponerte ningún tipo de sanción por lo sucedido. Estabas en el momento y lugar equivocados, y no te puedo castigar por eso. No interviniste en la pelea directamente, y tampoco faltaste a ninguna clase. De manera que quedas completamente liberada de esta situación.

Paige rió con suficiencia. Una vez más, había demostrado que era más inteligente que ellos.

- Sin embargo, - prosiguió la directora – mi deber es velar por el mejor rendimiento académico de cada uno de mis estudiantes, así que pretendo que decidamos en estos momentos aquellas actividades en las que estés interesada y te incorpores a ellas de manera inmediata.

- No me interesa formar parte de ningún club. – Informó Paige cortante. Si hubiese querido hacerlo, ya estaría anotada en ellas ¿No?

- Creo que no entiendes que no tienes opción. – Dictaminó la maestra. – Puede que no te hayas metido en ningún problema, pero participaste de él, aunque no sepa cual fue tu papel en él. No voy a castigarte, pero si voy a tomar medidas para que nada así vuelva a pasar.

Peterson vio la tensión en el aire e intercedió.

- El equipo de voleibol siempre está dispuesto a tener a otra Halliwell en el equipo. Nos hace falta un poco de mística. – Le informó con una sonrisa. Ella sentía un gran afecto por las Halliwell y las ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Phoebe le sonrió agradecida.

- El equipo de ciencias también se beneficiaría mucho con tu presencia. Eres líder por naturaleza, Paige, he notado como te relacionas con tus compañeros, y con tus genes no hay examen que pueda superarte. – Siguió la directora recordando los logros obtenidos por Piper para la escuela.

- O tal vez el equipo de animadoras. – Continuó la maestra de deportes - A las chicas aún les faltan un par de reclutas y ya se están preparando para el próximo campeonato. Eres popular, podrías ser la capitana. Será divertido.

- También podrías participar en la próxima muestra del colegio. El equipo organizativo necesita de alguien que los ordene y les muestre el camino. Muchos alumnos van a participar. Incluso la señorita Gordon va a hacerlo pintando algunos cuadros…

Paige las miraba de hito en hito, no pudiendo creer lo que oía. Pero lo que escuchó sobre Jenny fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Voleibol, porristas, equipo de ciencias? ¿Cuándo había ella demostrado algún tipo de interés por esas actividades? ¿Cuándo insinuó que quisiera participar en algo? ¿De verdad creían que soñaba con copiar los pasos de sus hermanas? ¿Y que había de ella? ¿Qué había de Paige Matthews? ¿Cuándo entraba ella a formar parte de sus propias aspiraciones?

- ¿Y después que viene? ¿Me entregarán el Eureka como a todas las Halliwell y viviremos felices para siempre? – Las enfrentó sin dudarlo, dejando boquiabiertas a todas las presentes.

- ¡Paige! Cuida tus modales. – Le espetó Piper furiosa. Los últimos días se había reprimido ante su comportamiento, pero la situación actual ameritaba unos buenos gritos.

- ¿O si no, qué? ¿Me castigarás? – La desafió su hermana.

- No me busques, Paige.

- En realidad preferiría perderte.

- ¡Basta! – Le pidió Phoebe, mas rogando que otra cosa. No se podía estar tan mal. No era justo.

- Mire, señora. Yo soy Paige Matthews, soy medio hermana de las Halliwell, pero no soy ellas. No me gustan los deportes, ni las ciencias, ni mucho menos pertenecer a las cabezas huecas de las porristas. Nada de lo que me propone me interesa, por lo tanto, no elegiré nada. – Declaró la menor sin que se le moviera un solo pelo - Si considera que es obligatorio que tome algún curso, inscríbame en el que mas le guste, o pregúnteles a ellas cuales son las cosas que me gustan, que para el caso va a resultar en lo mismo, ya que no me conocen en lo mas mínimo. – Se puso de pie dispuesta a dejar aquel lugar sin miramientos - No busque en mi algo que no va a encontrar.

Smith la miró con preocupación. Las Halliwell siempre habían tenido sus problemas, pero Paige resultaba un caso extremo, y recién estaba comenzando.

- Veo que tiene sus ideas muy claras, señorita. Despreocúpese que le informare a que actividades está inscripta. Pero debe recordar algunas cosas antes de irse. El colegio tiene reglas muy estrictas en cuanto a la vestimenta apropiada que los alumnos deben respetar. Le entregaré un boletín con las normas, para ver si de esa forma le es posible recordarlas. – Le informó, sin evitar darle una mirada a la ropa que llevaba ese día.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando me reincorpore a mis clases el lunes. – Respondió Paige, extremadamente educada, y con una sonrisa que sacaría de quicio a cualquiera.

Lo que ella sabía perfectamente, es que leería el boletín y sacaría unas muy buenas ideas de él.

- Y por ultimo, su conducta será observaba de manera rigurosa. Puede que ahora mismo no haya cometido ninguna falta, pero si sigue por esta senda, no tardará en hacerlo. Los castigos y suspensiones no son las únicas armas de las que disponemos a la hora de educar.

- ¿Y que debería esperar? – Preguntó solo para molestar.

- Siempre hay actividades que sirven para cambiar el punto de vista. Siempre hay personas que pueden resultar mas difíciles de tratar que uno mismo. Píenselo.

Paige solo se giró y salió de allí. Si su directora quería una chica educada y que siguiera las reglas, eso era lo único que no iba a conseguir de ella.

Al salir de la oficina de la directora, pudo ver que tanto Dan como los padres de Glenn permanecían allí, firmando formas mientras preguntaban algunas cosas. Jenny estaba sentada en una silla, con la mirada baja y transmitiendo su falta de ánimos para seguir allí. Piper y Phoebe aún seguían con Smith y Peterson hablando de su futuro académico. Paige siguió caminando sin importarle que harían exactamente sus hermanas.

Cruzó el pasillo en dirección a los baños, metida en sus pensamientos y analizando cuales serían sus siguientes pasos, cuando la figura de Glenn la interceptó. Paige casi cae al chocar contra él, y este atinó a sujetarla por las muñecas con fuerza.

La chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás y levantó el rostro para verlo bien. Se había lavado la cara y la sangre había desaparecido, aún así, lucía demacrado y mas enojado que nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Paige cortante tirando de sus manos pero sin conseguir soltarse.

- Me encantaría saber en donde quedó mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Me encantaría saber en que te estas convirtiendo. – Contestó Glenn sin titubear un solo momento como había ello aquella mañana, y por primera vez, dejó que toda su tristeza se apoderara del momento. Esta era su última oportunidad y ambos lo sabían, si la persona que él conocía todavía existía, solo de esa manera lograría recuperarla, sino, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Ella murió. – Fue su respuesta. Simple, llana y directa al corazón. Ya nada importaba, ya no tenía sentido explicarle todas sus dudas y su falta de certezas. Ya no tenía sentido tratar de hacerlo entender que su cambio se debía a Hackett y a las mentiras construidas alrededor de esa figura. Acerca de lo que ella ya sabía y aún se negaba a creer. Acerca de lo que sus hermanas conocían pero ninguna se animaba a confiarle. Ya era tarde, ahora solo había lugar para las consecuencias.

- No, eso no es verdad. Esta sufriendo si, pero todavía sigue aquí… lo sé. – Sus miradas estaban unidas de manera profunda, y el contacto no se cortó en ningún momento durante unos instantes.

Glenn fue acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras sujetaba sus manos con delicadeza y las atraía hacia su pecho. Paige había bajado la guardia durante unos segundos, dejando que sus recuerdos se mezclaran con el presente y logrando debilitarla por unos segundos. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca.

¿Amaba a ese chico? Lo mas seguro es que lo amara toda la vida. Como hombre, como amigo… Pero, ya no tenía sentido, ella estaba perdida y se había decidido a seguir así hasta el final. Ya nada le importaba. Y mucho menos los demás, aunque ese demás incluyera a Glenn. Sus labios se rozaron.

- Suéltame. – Dijo Paige, de una manera tan fría, que toda la magia de segundos antes se evaporó en el aire en un instante. – No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.

La fuerza de aquellas palabras hizo que Glenn la soltara en menos de lo que le llevó pensarlo. Sus frías palabras calaron demasiado hondo, una herida que ya no sería facil de sanar.

- Paige… - Susurró, mas por inercia que por decir algo.

- Cállate. No hables Glenn. Ya no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte. Ya no quiero saber de ti. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? – Paige no estaba usando su tono altanero y soberbio actual, en su hablar recordaba a la niña que siempre había sido y trataba de hacerle entender a su amigo algo que a él le resultaba imposible de entender.

- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando y tú no te dignas a explicarme nada! – El muchacho estaba furioso, o a decir verdad, estaba dejando fluir la ira acumulada desde hacía días, incluso semanas en las que Paige se había ido alejando sistemáticamente. – Entiendo que estés en tu etapa rebelde, en la que finjas odiar a todo el mundo, saques de quicio a tus hermanas y te vistas como una zorra, pero-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque en su cara resonó la bofetada que Paige le había dado. Los cinco dedos de la chica, y un par de anillos quedaron marcados a fuego en su cara. La palabra quedaría grabada a fuego en el débil corazón de Paige.

Era su punto de inflexión.

- Paige… lo siento, yo-

- Cierra la boca, Glenn. Todos lo sienten. Dicen lo que quieren, te mienten, te mantienen a la deriva, y creen que un simple lo siento lo soluciona todo. ¿Pues, sabes que? No lo hace, si lastimas a alguien, la cicatriz siempre quedará ahí, para recordarte cual fue tu error y permitirte no volver a cometerlo.

Glenn la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, realmente no conocía a la persona frente a él. Pero para ser justos, tampoco se conocía a él mismo.

- Si quieres saber, tú también me abandonaste. Te decías mi mejor amigo y ni siquiera notaste el momento exacto en el que mi alma se quebró. Demasiado ocupado en ser perfecto a los ojos de todos, te olvidaste que la vida es imperfecta y duele demasiado. ¿Pero sabes que? Ya no importa, tú ya no me importas. Pasaste a formar parte de la lista de los errores de mi vida y de los malos tragos que nadie puede evitar. Te odio, te odio y eso nunca va a cambiar. Vete, sigue conquistando a todos con tu falsa bondad porque conmigo solo pierdes el tiempo.

Y dejando a un Glenn completamente fuera de foco, siguió caminando, completamente destrozada.

El viaje a casa de Glenn fue una tortura. Sus padres no dejaban de preguntarle que fue lo sucedido, y él no sabía como explicarles que le habían roto el corazón. Incluso no sabía como decirles que él era el responsable de eso, y de la pelea. Que él la había comenzado por celos e ira. No sabía como decirles porque sabía lo decepcionados que se sientirían de él. Más de lo que él ya lo estaba.

Al llegar, entró a su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Solo en ese instante se permitió que las lágrimas reprimidas durante casi una hora cayeran por su rostro en un torrente sin fin. Le dolía mucho saber que había perdido a Paige, aun mas teniendo absoluta certeza de que ella no tenía ningún tipo de intención de rehacer la relación.

La había llamado zorra. Aceptaba el hecho de que ella no tuviera intenciones de perdonarlo. Él no lo haría.

Con furia se quitó el bolso y lo tiró contra la pared con fuerza. Como una burla del destino que quisiera verlo sufrir, de él salió una cajita compacta, que por el impacto cayó cerca de sus pies. Lo miró con cansancio.

Tenía ganas de agarrar aquel pedazo de plástico y romperlo en mil pedacitos con sus manos, pero sabía que aquello no le serviría de nada. Además, era el último regalo que Paige le había hecho, y lo guardaría pese a lo masoquista que sonara.

Tomó la caja, y la observó. Tenía una carátula hecha a mano. Una mariposa negra volando a la deriva en medio de una tormenta. Pudo ver los matices de grises llenar el pedazo de papel de vida. Pese a no moverse, el dibujo parecía real, y quedaba claro que la criatura no se daría por vencida. Era bellísimo. Definitivamente lo había hecho Paige.

Glenn sonrió al darse cuenta que, pese a todo el odio acumulado en el interior de su amiga, ella aún tenía su don para expresar lo más bello que en ella habitaba.

Tomó el CD entre sus manos y sopesó la posibilidad de guardarlo.

"_Un último regalo… por los viejos tiempos."_

La vocecita de Paige hizo eco en sus pensamientos. Era consciente de que, fuera lo que fuera que contuviese, ella se lo había dado para lastimarlo.

"_No olvides escuchar el número cinco. Me hace acordarme de ti."_

El corazón es caprichoso a veces, y nos tiende trampas. Quizás, no fuera tan malo lo que ella pensara de él. Deseaba con todo el corazón que ella no pensara nada malo de él.

Se acercó a su laptop e introdujo el CD sin pensarlo. Pulsó el track cinco sin esperar.

Paige escuchaba todo tipo de música, porque para ella, lo único que importaba era la belleza de la canción, y principalmente, lo que pudiera decir.

Los acordes empezaron a sonar, y ya nada tuvo marcha atrás.

"_**Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? you know you've got everybody fooled."**_

Si esas eran las primeras oraciones, el resto se avecinaba como catastrófico. Glenn simplemente subió el volumen y se tiró sobre su cama.

"_**Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder. Oh! How we love you,  
>no flaws when you're pretending but now i know she."<strong>_

_- Eso es, vete con tu amiguita. Vayan a vivir su cursi historia de amor. Puedes llevártelo, pero como ya sabes, él siempre me querrá a mi, tu solo eres… un "intento" de reemplazo._

Los recuerdos golpeaban aun mas duro que las vivencias. Porque cuando las cosas están pasando y uno se niega a aceptar la realidad, no logran traspasarnos sino hasta darnos cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde.

Siguió escuchando la canción mientras aferraba la almohada con fuerza y ahogaba sus gritos ahí. Las lágrimas caían sin control. Pudo recordar todas las cosas que vivió al lado de Paige y las contrasto con la última vez que la vio.

¿Tanto podían cambiar las cosas? ¿Se podía sufrir tanto por amor? Y una frase de la canción clavó la última estacada.

"**I_ know the truth now, i know who you are and i don't love you anymore..._ _it never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow now you're everybody's fool"_**

Y era verdad, se sentía el ser más tonto de todo el mundo.

Paige llegó a casa al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas estacionaban el auto. No se detuvo a esperarlas pero aún así, Piper la alcanzó.

- No sé que pretendes lograr Paige. No entiendo cuales son los motivos que te hacen odiarnos tanto, pero puedo aceptarlos. Permitiría que me odiaras por el resto de mi vida, pero, por lo que más quieras, no arruines tu vida. No permitas que tu odio te destruya.

Puso una hoja en su mano aprovechando que Paige estaba atónita ante sus palabras, y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego volvió al auto.

- Tengo clases, volveré para la cena. – Le informó a Phoebe quien se había detenido a observarlas con un nudo formado en su garganta.

Si tan solo hubiera nacido con un poco mas de coraje. Si no fuera tan cobarde y se animara a contarle a su hermanita todo lo sucedido, las cosas no irían tan mal. Pero ¿Cómo podría recordar cada uno de los detalles de su tormentosa vida de hace dos años, y sobrevivir en el intento? Amaba a Paige, mas de lo que alguna vez su hermana pudiera llegar a entender, pero esta vez se sentía incapaz de hablar. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y se la limpió rápidamente. Luego se giró y entró en la casa.

Paige la miró con rabia al interpretar aquellas lágrimas como lástima y tuvo ganas de gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Pero tuvo que reconocer que ni ella misma soportaría el asalto. En cambio, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y contempló el papel entre sus manos. Se decidió a abrirlo.

Eran sus clases extras. Educación física con Peterson, eso no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo, pero para su sorpresa no era voleibol, sino basquet. Siguió leyendo, club de coro, artes escénicas y pintura.

Al parecer, sus hermanas no la desconocían tanto como ella pensaba.

El fin de semana había pasado demasiado rápido. Todas estaban demasiado conmocionadas por muchas cosas y cada una se había mantenido centrada en sus asuntos. Prue no había ido a la casa porque no sabía como enfrentar el hecho de que su período seguía retrasandose, e, inconscientemente Piper agradecía eso. No lograba plantearse un escenario en el que se sintiera cómoda contándoselo a Prue. Sentía que estaba fallando en su tarea y no tenía ganas de escuchar las palabras: te lo dije.

El lunes, la última clase de Prue había terminado y era hora de irse a casa. Había sido una tarde improductiva; no había puesto nada de atención en ninguna de sus clases pensado y re contra pensando en su posible embarazo, ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba esperando un hijo? Eso le cortaba todos los planes a futuro, los destruía por completo. Ella quería ascender lo máximo posible laboralmente antes de pensar en una familia, no tenía planificiado un bebé hasta pasados los treinta, ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole algo así?

Suspiró pesadamente sacudiéndose el flequillo de la cara; llevaba torturándose por casi cuatro días y ni siquiera lo había conversado con Andy y ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, más bien, se lo sacaría de la cabeza de la forma más eficiente que había: descartar el "rumor" de una buena vez.

Una cara familiar llamó su atención no muy lejos, y se sintió instantáneamente mejor al darse cuenta de que era Piper caminando por el campus. La última vez que se habían visto había sido el viernes anterior por la mañana, ya que ese domingo Andy había tenido un caso importante y ella había inventando un compromiso, por lo que nadie había ido al sagrado almuerzo dominguero. Sonrió con nostalgia, extrañaba a su hermana más que nada en el mundo; Piper siempre sabía cómo abrazarla y darle la seguridad y calor que solía darle su madre cuando era pequeña, sin duda era la que más se parecía a Patty.

- ¿Ya te vas? -le preguntó a su hermana menor al encontrársela cara a cara después de avanzar hasta ella.

- ¡Me asustaste! -se quejó ésta, llevando su mano a su pecho: había tratado de evitarla durante todos esos días para no tener que pasar por sobre el tema de Paige y cuando pensaba que lo había logrado, se la encontraba de frente.

- Perdón. -dijo alzando una ceja, sin duda cuando Piper estaba estresada era como un chihuaha histérico.

- No, tengo clase en quince minutos, ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó besándola en la mejilla, decidiéndose a actuar natural y a omitir, ante cualquier cosa, omitir.

- Bien, me iba a casa. -respondió sin querer ahondar más, prefería no contarle nada de su supuesto embarazo, hasta que no se asegurara de que era cierto- ¿Paige? ¿Phoebe? No la he visto en todo el día.

- Paige en la escuela, todo normal, o bueno, sigue odiándonos pero nada fuera de lo común... - Suspiró, se sentía horrible mentirle a Prue, pero quería darse una oportunidad como adulto responsable y al mismo tiempo una oportunidad con Paige antes de rogar por ayuda con el rabo entre las piernas - Phoebe...va bien, más neurótica que de costumbre ya que Leo entró a clases hoy y ya no le puede cuidar a los mellizos... hablando de ellos. - Continuó, dispuesta a desviar el tema lo máximo posible - No vas a creer lo que hicieron... - Dijo relajándose al recordar la escena del salón.

- ¿Qué hicieron? - Preguntó preocupada al principio, pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Piper se calmó.

- Pasaron por un lugar donde había gatitos, Phoebe les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados y no hallaron nada mejor que guardar uno dentro de la mochila de Matt cuando ella no estaba mirando.

Prue sonrió ampliamente antes de echarse a reír. A pesar de ser estricta, era gracioso cuando le pasaban esas cosas a su hermana; solían decirle que estaba pagando sus pecados por haber pasado años tratando de sacar de quicio a todo el mundo, cosa que ésta se tomaba con humor.

- ¿Idea de Sophia? - Preguntó conociendo a su sobrina.

- Se acusaron mutuamente, pero es lo más probable... - Respondió Piper encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Así que ahora tenemos un gato? - Preguntó sin poder evitar incluirse en el grupo.

- Sí, eso creo, se llama Kit y es la nueva bebé de Phoebe. - Sonrió ante eso con tristeza al recordar por un mínimo segundo a la sobrina que no había alcanzado a nacer, cosa que casi no le pasaba, pero que no podía olvidar. Supo que Prue pensó en lo mismo, sin percibir además, que se imaginó a ella misma con un bebé en sus brazos, lo cual sin duda la llenó de miedo en el instante.

Las dos se quedaron rápidamente sin tema de conversación, cada una cuidando sus palabras para no soltar sus secretos frente a la otra.

- Ya, se me hace tarde... - Le dijo Piper afirmándose de su mochila.

- No te quiero distraer, vete. - Se despidió Prue abrazándola con fuerza - Te amo hermanita, estoy orgullosa de ti por mantener paz y orden en la casa. Siempre supe que eras capaz, y te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por todas.

Piper le sonrió con culpa ya que no podía verla. ¿Paz y orden? ¿Ella capaz? Si tan solo supiera la anarquía que era la vida de Paige... si tan solo supiera que no estaba haciendo más que decepcionar a todos al no dar la talla bajo ningún concepto.

Al llegar a casa, Piper se desplomó en el sofá. Matthew y Sophia estaban en sus sillas frente al televisor viendo una película, mientras que Phoebe salía de la cocina con una bandeja con comida.

- Hola. - Le saludó, dejando los platitos sobre las mesitas de los pequeños - Coman despacio, mastiquen y no tiren nada. - Les advirtió, entregándoles un tenedor a cada uno.

- ¿Dónde está Kit? - Le preguntó Piper.

- Aquí. - Le indicó Phoebe, mostrándole el bolsito de tela amarrado a su cintura en donde tenía guardada a la gatita que dormitaba en él.

- ¿Por qué la llevas así? - Preguntó sin sorprenderse de lo loca que podía llegar a ser su hermana.

- Según el veterinario tenía que dejarla en su cajita pero como llora y de todas formas la tengo que alimentar cada tres horas, prefiero traerla cerca. - Le dijo sentándose en el sofá, sacando el pocillo de leche que tenía en la bandeja para darle comida - Esto me recuerda a los primeros meses de Matt y Piper. - Sonrió.

- Y ahora comen solos. - Celebró Piper.

- Te dije que estaba lista para cuidar de cualquier bebé que pasara por mis manos. -Comentó Phoebe, llenando un gotero para poder darle leche de a gotas a la pequeña criatura sobre su regazo.

Piper no hizo ningún comentario respecto a eso, su hermana tampoco insistió.

- ¿Paige? - Preguntó finalmente.

- Arriba, en su cuarto. Bajó a buscar algo de comer hace un rato, no me miró, se entretuvo con los niños y se fue. - Respondió con naturalidad, en ese momento estaba muy relajada y no quería estresarse.

- Me encontré con Prue... no le dije nada. Piper suspiró resignada.

- ¿No piensas decirle? - Preguntó sin estar demasiado convencida de ello.

- Le dije que podía irse porque yo estaría aquí, Pheebs, decirle lo que pasó no lograría otra cosa que hacerla querer volver, hacerla despedirse de la vida que tanto le costó decidirse a tomar...

- ¿Segura que solamente se trata de ella y su felicidad? - Preguntó intuitivamente - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Piper resopló. Era cierto que para ella la felicidad de Prue era algo muy importante, pero no podía negar de que había mucho de su orgullo entre medio de todo eso.

- Me da miedo probarle que tenía razón... Demostrarle que no soy capaz de llevar esta casa tan bien como lo hacía ella.

- Oye, eso no es cierto. - Le reconfortó con una mirada cálida - Piper, estás haciendo un trabajo increíble. Lo de Paige... - suspiró, sin saber que la susodicha estaba asomada por el balcón, escuchando toda la conversación sin emitir un solo sonido - Creo que era algo que iba a pasar con o sin ella en la casa, sabes que no se trata de ti o de Prue.

- Aún así prefiero no decirle, al menos esta vez... aún quiero creer que tengo una oportunidad para evitar que Paige... - apretó los labios, le dolía estar en esa situación. El corazón se le comprimía al pensar en que no tenía idea qué hacer para evitar que su hermana se perdiera, no podría soportar que ella también se perdiera; ya había cooperado con una de sus hermanas menores por ser demasiado permisiva ¿Quién decía que ahora no pasaría lo mismo? ¿Quién decía que Prue no había tenido razón cada vez que habían discutido sobre Phoebe?

- Se vuelva como yo. – Respondió esta con toda calma - La oportunidad existe, y te prometo que no voy a dejar que Paige se arruine a sí misma: ninguno de nosotros va a permitirlo. Sólo, no te exijas de más... y si necesitas ayuda, mía, de Prue o de papá no dudes en pedirla. Somos una familia, para eso estamos, los días en que estabas sola ya se acabaron, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

- Deberían darte el título de psicóloga ahora y evitarte los años de estudio. - Le dijo parándose del sofá con una sonrisita - Preocúpate de Kit, yo le traigo el postre a los niños.

Paige se devolvió a su cuarto al notar que la conversación se había acabado. Estaba molesta, destruida para ser exacta. ¿Por qué hablaban de ella como si fuera una cosa? ¿Por qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a la estúpida de Phoebe que ella podría ser tan tonta como para "arruinarse"? ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué iba a llegar con quintillizos la semana que venía? ¿Una familia?

- ¿De qué familia habla? – Se quejó con ironía tirándose a la cama para golpear uno de los cojines sobre ella; tenía que descargar su furia de alguna manera. Se sentó de golpe cuando una idea empezó a formarse en su mente - ¿Ahora van a empezar a mentirle a Prue? – Preguntó para sí misma en un susurro - No... Prue no merece que le mientan. - Se dijo con ironía. ¡Claro que merecía que le mintieran! Ella era la experta en ocultarle información a todo el mundo.

Se paró de la cama para abrir la ventana, necesitaba aire helado para despertarse un poco. Miró para abajo, se preguntó cuánto dolería una caída desde ahí hasta la primera planta.

- Si Phoebe y Prue bajaban y subían pasadas de copas... ¿Quién dice que me pasaría algo estando sobria? - Se preguntó apoyando un pie en el borde de la ventana, dispuesta a salir: no estaba segura a qué, solamente sabía que no necesitaba razones para hacer lo que quisiera, no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

Prue acababa de pasar a buscar a Andy, como todos los días. Él iba hablándole de algo sobre una cartera, una ardilla y un sofá, o algo así, la verdad estaba pensando en otra cosa. Había pasado de largo unas tres o cuatro farmacias sin tener el valor de detenerse en ninguna de ellas.

- ¿Te quedan aspirinas? - Le preguntó él de la nada.

- Revisa en mi cartera.

- No, nada, paremos en la farmacia que venga.

Prue asintió apretando las manos al volante, parecía ser que entre menos querías que algo ocurriera, más se empeñaba el destino para que pasara.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - Preguntó Andy antes de bajarse del auto.

Prue negó suavemente. Oyó el "clic" del cinturón de seguridad desabrocharse y el sonido de los seguros del auto abrirse, cuando puso una mano sobre la de Andy para detenerlo.

- Tenemos que hablar... - Susurró.

Su novio se detuvo sin dudarlo, girándose para verla mejor. Tenía una mano en el volante y su frente apoyada encima. Se veía cansada, ojerosa incluso, pero por sobre todo eso, preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó empezando a espantarse, viéndola asentir.

- O... la verdad no lo sé... - Respondió sintiendo que poco a poco el corazón empezaba a latirle más rápido - No sé cómo decirte esto pero... – suspiró - creo que...

- ¿Crees que qué? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó empezando a ponerse nervioso ante la voz de ultratumba que estaba usando, y al hecho de que siguiera apoyada en su mano con los ojos cerrados.

- Creo que estoy embarazada, Andy. - Dijo al fin, apretando los dientes, temerosa de una respuesta; una cosa era que él dijese que quería una familia y la otra, que realmente estuviera listo para tenerla. Ella no lo estaba, no la quería tampoco, al menos no tan pronto.

Andy se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos. Pasó de su cara a la mano que aún sujetaba la suya, para luego enfocarse en su vientre, el cual seguía tan plano como siempre. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa y tomó su mentón delicadamente para hacerla mirarlo a sus emocionados ojos en contraste a lo vidriosos que estaban los de ella.

- ¿Te hiciste alguna prueba? - Preguntó esperando un sí, y de pasó un "salió positivo" sin notar que la angustia no era por el miedo a su respuesta, sino por su propia impresión sobre el asunto.

- No. - Respondió limpiándose una lágrima con el puño.

- No te aflijas amor. - Le pidió abrazándola con fuerza, lo que logró un sollozo de inmediato - No sabes lo feliz que me hace la idea de pensar...

- ¿Feliz? - Preguntó separándose de él despacio - ¿Te hace feliz? - Gruñó, tratando de no sonar agresiva.

- ¡Claro que feliz! - Celebró sonriendo - ¿No te...?

Andy prefirió callarse, ella negó con cara de pocos amigos.

- No quiero tener un hijo, eso lo sabes. - Refunfuñó sintiéndose entre enojada y culpable; nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella fuera a rechazar la posible existencia de un hijo suyo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Andy separándose de ella, preocupado por lo que fuera a responder, pero su novia guardó silencio - ¿Prue? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada. - Respondió con amargura - Mejor ve a comprar tus aspirinas y... de paso trae un test... si, si es verdad... - Su voz se quebró de nuevo - lo sabremos apenas esté hecho, son seis días de atraso, más que suficiente para confirmar o negar algo.

Andy se negó a mirarla, simplemente se bajó del auto sin decir nada. Odiaba verla llorando, pero odiaba mucho más saber que quizás estaba pensando en una barbaridad, ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad estaba esperando un hijo de ambos? ¿Qué pasaba si de verdad no lo quería tener? Negó: Prue no era así, hablaba porque tenía miedo, pero sabía que cuando tomara confianza terminaría aceptándolo y siendo una madre maravillosa. O eso era lo que quería pensar, ya que, por su parte, no había nada más que quisiera tener que un hijo suyo y de ella, no le importaba cuando, era lo de menos.

Al volver al auto ella ya no lloraba y él le pasó un chocolate, a ver si con eso se animaba un poco. Prue le agradeció con un gesto y apenas entraron al departamento, tomó la bolsa y se encerró en el baño.

- ¿Cuánto tarda? - Preguntó Andy desde afuera, ya que ella parecía no querer dejarlo entrar, debido a que no quería que viera su cara de dolor si salía un maldito positivo.

- Yo te aviso. - Respondió abriendo la cajita - Vas a oír la alarma y lo sabrás.

Andy no quiso discutir, ya estaba demasiado tensa como para insistir. Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta con el celular en la mano para jugar a lo que fuera mientras esperaba.

Tanto adentro como afuera los minutos parecían siglos. Todo parecía indicar que ya habían pasado años desde que la puerta se había cerrado. Prue se había terminado de romper los dedos entre tanto pellizcarse las cutículas, mientras tanto Andy había perdido todos los juegos que había intentado jugar por falta de concentración.

- ¡La alarma! - Le avisó él apenas la escuchó y ella pegó un respingo.

Prue tomó la prueba entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo y enfocar su vista en la ventanita de la respuesta.

- Pasa. - Le pidió a Andy, quien sin dudarlo ingresó a toda marcha para mirar el objeto sobre el lavamanos del baño principal.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó mirando con una ceja alzada.

- Que fue una falsa alarma. – Respondió, más tranquila, pero aún sintiéndose como una estúpida.

- ¿No estás embarazada? - Preguntó casi con un hilito de voz.

- Lo siento. – Le dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente - Sé que querías que fuera positivo... y lamento lo que dije, pero yo no estoy lista para tener un hijo ahora. - Le susurró al oído, con la máxima suavidad que encontró.

Sabían que tenían que hablar del tema, pero toda la escena vivida desde la farmacia hasta ahora había sido un golpe muy fuerte para los dos como para hablarlo en ese momento: las reacciones totalmente opuestas de los dos podían convertirse en más allá de una opinión o un deseo y pasar a ser el factor que haría que su relación terminara; ella no podía negarle la familia que quería y él no podía obligarla a tenerla, por lo que, si no se ponían de acuerdo y ambos cedían en algo, tendrían que decirse adiós. Y eso era lo que más los asustaba en ese momento.

- Te amo... - Le susurró ella.

- Yo también te amo. - Respondió abrazándola con fuerza, como si eso pudiese arreglar lo que ambos habían sentido quebrarse entre los dos.

El sonido del timbre rompió el momento, que si bien no era tenso, tampoco era cómodo.

- Yo voy. – Dijo Prue, con la voz tomada, y limpiandose con el dorso de la mano una lagrima rebelde.

Se acercó a la puerta mirando el reloj al pasar. 10.45 pm. ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

Abrió y se sorprendió por la imagen ante sus ojos. No podía determinar si lo que más la alteraba era que Paige estuviera en su casa, que lo hiciera a esas horas en un día escolar, o la nueva imagen de su hermanita. Lo más probable es que fuera todo el conjunto.

Sus pensamientos le habían quitado el habla ya que fue Paige la primera en hablar.

- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí parada toda la noche, o me dejaras pasar? – Preguntó con un dejo de superioridad.

- Paige, claro pasa. – Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

La más chica ingresó con paso decidido y muy dispuesta a hacer lo que venia a hacer.

- No es que no me alegre de verte pero, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Deberías-

- Estar durmiendo… según tú. Si, lo se. Pero como ves, estoy acá. Creí que las hermanas mayores tenían un poco mas de consideración con sus hermanitas quienes escapan de casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta. ¿Eso es malo, no? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Prue supo que las intenciones de Paige no eran buenas. ¿Es que no podía tener unas mini vacaciones de los dramas familiares?

- Ven aquí, siéntate y cuéntame que está sucediendo. – Pidió Prue luego de tomar aire profundamente e intentando serenarse. No podía permitir que Paige tomara el control de la situación y de sus emociones. No esa noche.

- ¿Quién era? – Se escuchó la voz de Andy por el pasillo, y luego su cuerpo asomó. – Paige, raro verte aquí. – Habló sin pensar. No es que tampoco tuviera muchas ganas de pensar en nada.

- También me alegra verte, Andy. – Le contestó sin esconder el desagrado que sentía. – Siento el mismo entusiasmo que cuando tenía trece y estábamos en Skylark y compartíamos charlas sobre como ustedes engañaban a Hackett, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Paige sonreía mientras la cara de Andy se transformaba.

- Andy, amor, - Dijo Prue y se paró delante de él. Era consciente de que su novio estaba de pésimo humor, y no le importaría en lo mas mínimo descargar su furia en Paige. – por favor, déjame con mi hermana, nosotras debemos hablar ¿Si? – Andy la miró para corroborar que era eso lo que Prue quería. Si veía el mínimo atisbo de duda, sacaría a Paige de allí sin dudarlo. - ¿Por favor? – Susurró Prue.

- Estaré en la habitación. – Fue su respuesta. Se dio vuelta y salió.

- Adiós… - Saludó Paige con burla, feliz ante la ira contenida de su cuñado.

- Ya, Paige, explícame que haces aquí a estas horas, y lo que es peor, porque no estas en casa. – Prue había perdido la escasa paciencia que la caracterizaba. Paige sonrió triunfalmente, la tenía donde quería.

- Mira, Prue, en la escala de lo que es peor, o no lo es. Creo que salir de casa no constituye lo peor que he hecho. Y en todo caso, no sería mi falta sino la de Piper por no hacer bien su trabajo de cuidarme.

- Deja de dar vueltas y habla claro. ¿A que te refieres con lo peor que has hecho? – Indagó la mayor acercándose a ella – Cuéntame que esta sucediendo y a que has venido exactamente.

- Tranquila, hermana, no te exaltes, te lo diré. Pero antes, tal vez te gustaría contarme por qué estabas llorando. – Claro que a Paige no se le había escapado el detalle de los ojos rojos de Prue, ni la cara de cansancio, mucho menos el mal humor de Andy – ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Prue la miró indignada. Difícilmente podría reconocer a su hermanita en aquel ser delante de ella.

- No, para nada. Andy y yo estamos estupendamente bien. – O al menos era eso lo que ella más anhelaba. Olvidar la última media hora de sus vidas ayudaría con creces.

- Dicen que mientras más lo repitas, mas real será.

- ¡Ya, Paige! ¡Basta! Habla de una vez porque se me va a olvidar que te presentaste de forma voluntaria en mi casa, y te castigaré de por vida. – Explotó la mayor, asqueada por la situación.

- En cualquier caso, Piper debería castigarme, no tú… Aunque, no creo que lo haga, si ya no lo hizo el viernes…

Soltó el ovillo, ahora solo era necesario que el gato lo atrape… y no tardó en suceder.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Paige Matthews?

Paige extendió por su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. Manipular a su hermana era demasiado fácil.

- Ya sabes, lo típico. Olvide tomar unos cursos extras y eso me dio muchas horas libres y… bueno, lo normal, acabé envuelta en una pelea.

Prue abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando a su hermana contar aquello con total simpleza?

- Si, Prue, de puños. Ya sabes, un par de chicos, celos, una discusión, golpes y sangre… lo normal. – Dictaminó, y nadie podía negar que estaba disfrutando a lo grande aquel momento.

- ¿Es que acaso te volviste loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear como una salvaje y en la escuela? – Boqueaba sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir todo lo que quería decir. Parecía un pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Ves el más mínimo rasguño? – Preguntó la menor con una mueca de suficiencia, enseñando sus brazos y su cara. – No soy tan estúpida como para agarrarme de los pelos con nadie.

Prue no respondió, pero si se dio el tiempo necesario para mirar a su hermana de arriba abajo. Todo en ella gritaba cambio. Le impactaba darse cuenta que Paige poseía un cuerpo envidiable, y al contrario que antes, no lo ocultaba. Traía puesta una blusa pegada a su cuerpo con cuello en v, de encaje, y encima otra mas grande que no cubría en nada lo que traía debajo, sino que era cuestión de modas. Un short de jean roto y con tachas, demasiado pequeño para que alguien considere seriamente el ponérselo, y accesorios que iban desde pulseras, pasando por anillos y collares, hasta terminar en aros. Paige jamás usaba aros, y mucho menos de ese tamaño. ¿Cuándo se había agujereado las orejas? Lo único propio de la verdadera Paige eran las zapatillas clásicas negras, que seguramente eligió para poder trepar por la cornisa de la casa.

- Estás hermosa. – Fue todo lo que pudo responder, aunque nada tenía que ver con nada – Pero aún así, no eres tú. Eres hermosa tal y como eres, no necesitas ponerte todo esto para llamar la atención. Al menos tu cabello sigue siendo el tuyo, me encanta ese corte.

- Es el mismo corte que he llevado por años. – Le recordó, tratándola como tonta.

- Lo sé, eres tú. – Paige giró los ojos dándole a entender que no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que decía. Prue suspiró empezando a resignarse.

- Esa es otra de las razones por las que vine. Smith se queja de mi vestimenta también.

- Espera, ¿Smith? ¿Tuviste una charla con Smith? – Preguntó comenzando a alterarse nuevamente.

- Tuvimos. Citó a Piper y Phoebe el viernes. ¿Pero es que acaso tú no sabes nada? Y yo que creí que los secretos solo eran conmigo. – Fingió sorpresa ante sus propias revelaciones.

Prue era plenamente consciente de las intenciones de Paige, pero aun así no lograba dejar de sentirse estafada por sus hermanas, especialmente con Piper. ¿Acaso no se acordaba como había terminado Phoebe por culpa de sus permisiones? ¿Es que quería que Paige terminara igual? O incluso peor.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Paige? ¿Qué es lo que intentas conseguir con todo esto? – Preguntó Prue verdaderamente preocupada por los motivos de autodestrucción de Paige. Su hermana estaba fuera de control.

- Equilibrio. – La mayor la miró sin entender. –Vamos Prue, todas tuvieron un poco de acción en sus vidas a mi edad, ¿No crees que es justo que yo también lo tenga? Ya sabes, algunas suspensiones, un par de peleas, uno o dos novios… quizás dos a la vez. Quien te dice y hasta les dé primos a Sophia y Matt…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Duele saber que tus hermanas no confían lo suficiente en ti? – Preguntó sabiendo que había ganado su batalla personal.

Prue solo se acercó a la salida y descolgó las llaves del auto. Abrió la puerta y sin mirar a su hermana le hizo señas para que saliera.

- Como tu digas, hermanita… - Soltó Paige al pasar, riendo ante la situación, y sabiendo que pronto las cosas se pondrían mucho mejor.

Durante el viaje en el auto, ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra. Prue porque sabía que si Paige seguía hablando, tendría que matarla ahí mismo; Paige, porque tenía claro que la mente de Prue se encargaría de hacer el resto del trabajo.

Llegaron a la casa rosada en la mitad del tiempo necesario.

- Baja. – Ordenó Prue, al tiempo que ella misma descendía. Paige la siguió demasiado obediente.

Subieron las escaleras y cruzaron la puerta sin llamar. Se oían las voces de Piper y Phoebe provenientes de la sala.

- ¿Cuándo van a aprender a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo? – Prue elevó la voz lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que estaba muy cabreada.

- ¿Prue? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Piper levantándose del sillón y mirándola entre confusa y enojada. Podría ser su hermana mayor, pero no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que se apareciera en medio de la noche para regañarla.

Prue no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque en ese momento Paige se dejó ver.

- ¿Qué haces tu ahí? – Preguntó Piper visiblemente ofuscada.

- ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Sabes en donde estaba hasta hace quince minutos? En mi casa, Piper. ¿Puedes explicarme que hacía ella allí? Y obviamente, sin permiso. – Preguntó Prue dejando salir toda su frustración acumulada en la semana. Las dos hermanas mayores tenían sus miradas pegadas y de ambas salían destellos de ira.

- Creo que es bastante obvio que escape. – Paige apuntilló, encendiendo un poco más el fuego.

- Tú, - la señaló Prue – cállate.

- ¿O qué? – Picó una vez más adelantándose un paso y mostrándose inmutable.

- ¡O nada! – Intervino Phoebe, quien era la que estaba más preocupada de todas. Las cosas se saldrían de control de un momento a otro.

Era exactamente esa la razón por la que Piper no había acudido a Prue desde el principio, por la inevitable guerra de egos.

- O nada. – Repitió – Tranquilícense. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Prue? ¿Por qué estas con Paige? – Preguntó tratando de dialogar.

- Se apareció en mi casa. Vino a contarme lo que ninguna de ustedes dos me contó. ¿Por qué no me avisaste lo de la pelea, Piper?

- Es tu oportunidad, Piper. Trata de decir la verdad… al menos una vez. – Paige estaba disfrutando de manera descomunal, y en esos momentos era cuando metía las mejores frases.

Piper la fulminó con la mirada. Mataría a su hermana con sus manos en ese mismo instante y no sentiría el más mínimo cargo de conciencia. Paige solo le sostuvo la mirada, con su eterna mueca de disfrute de la noche.

- Porque no fue nada que no pudiese controlar. Nos citaron, nos informaron de la situación y nada más. Paige no hizo nada, su participación en la pelea fue ocasional y no tuvo repercusiones en su desarrollo académico. Nada que no pueda manejar. – Piper sonaba tranquila, pero solo en apariencia, se estaba conteniendo para no explotar a gritos.

- No lo creo. Piper. ¡Se apareció en mi casa y mira la hora que es! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede resultar? ¿Las cosas que podrían pasarle? No puedes dejar que salga así como así. – Espetó.

- Cuando tú vivías aquí, también escapaba. – Comentó Paige, y le guiño el ojo a Piper.

Ahora era Prue quien quería matarla. De cualquier manera se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía replicar eso?

- Digo, le reprochas a la pobre mujer que no puede hacer algo que ni tu misma pudiste. ¿Qué tan malo es eso?

- ¡Ay, cállate Paige! O te haré callar yo, y no dudes que lo haré. – Explotó Phoebe que veía exactamente cual era el juego de su hermana y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

- Por favor, Freebie, eres la menos indicada para inmiscuirte en este asunto. Cualquiera podría decir que el mío es un comportamiento aprendido, al fin y al cabo, no es como si tú y Prue nunca hubieran escapado. ¿No es hipócrita de su parte recriminarme esto?

- No vuelvas a llamarla así, Paige, es la única vez que te lo advertiré. – Era una amenaza de Piper, y como tal, inspiraba respeto. Ella nunca amenazaba a nadie.

- ¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? ¿Qué harás? ¿Cortarme las venas? Ah no… eso solo lo haces contigo misma.

Prue fue la más rápida en reaccionar y actuó por impulso, levantando su mano de manera involuntaria. Solo que esta no llegó a destino ya que Paige le sujetó el brazo antes de que pudiera tocarla.

- No te atrevas a levantarme la mano nunca más en tu vida, Prudence. Ya no soy una niña y sé perfectamente como defenderme. Ten cuidado.

Y sin más, empujó el brazo de su hermana lejos de ella haciéndola trastabillar.

- Estas completamente perdida, Paige. ¿Acaso no ves lo equivocada que estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado para que actúes de esta manera? – Le preguntó Prue aún dolida por las palabras que le dijo segundos antes a Piper.

- Ustedes. Todas y cada una de ustedes. Son lo peor que me pasó en la vida. – Contestó con simpleza.

- Ve arriba, Paige, y no se te ocurra escaparte de nuevo. Puede que Prue no lo haga, pero yo te mataré si vuelvo a saber de ti y cualquier cosa que hagas. – Fue todo lo que Piper fue capaz de articular.

Paige rió con malicia.

- Si, creo que mejor me voy, ya me cansé de verles las caras. Además, aun tienen un montón de cosas por las que discutir. Olvidaste mencionar lo de la ropa. – Susurró al pasar por al lado de Piper y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Piper se giró asqueada y dolida.

- ¡Ponte algo decente y madura de una vez! – Le gritó pese a tenerla a escasos dos pasos de distancia.

- Lo haré, - contestó riendo bulliciosamente – no me reconocerás mañana. Lo prometo.

Y sin más, las dejó. Subió al primer piso y aún podía escuchar las voces histéricas de sus hermanas. Estarían un largo rato tratando de decidir quien tenía menos culpas en esto.

Entró en su habitación y fue directo a su armario. Al abrirlo, tomó una bolsa que había escondido unos días atrás. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, riendo por lo bajo al volver a escuchar los gritos provenientes de la planta baja.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y luego, empezó a sacar cosas de la bolsa. En uno de los frascos se leía: Tintura para el pelo. Sonrió con la botella en la mano.

Un último acto. El último paso que la llevaría a declarar su absoluta y total rebeldía. El ultimo movimiento para dejarles a todos completamente en claro, que nada de lo que dijeran modificaría sus decisiones. Su pelo. La ultima parte de su ser que reflejaría el cambio.

Puso una suficiente cantidad del producto en sus manos y los desparramó por los guantes. Acto seguido, comenzó a pasarlo por su pelo.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Paige. Este es solo un camino de ida. – Se dijo a si misma a través del espejo. – Mañana todo cambiará.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! Q emocion, esto se esta poniendo bueno! La canción era everybody´s fool de evanescence. Acá les dejo la traducción:<strong>

_Perfecto por naturaleza íconos de auto undulgencia tan sólo lo que necesitamos todos más mentiras sobre un mundo que nunca fue y nunca será, ¿No te da vergüenza?, ¿No me ves? Sabes que engañas a todos._

_Mira, aquí viene ella de nuevo, se inclina y mira con asombro. Oh, Cuánto te amamos, no hay debilidades cuando finges, pero ahora la conozco._

_Ahora sé la verdad, ahora sé quien eres y ya no te amo más; nunca fue y nunca será, no eres real y no puedes salvarme de alguna forma, eres el tonto de todos._

**Espero que hayan disfrutado!**

**Bye!**

_**Respuesta(s) de review(s**_)_:_

**Keisi: **¡Te dije que se ponía entretenido! Paige está herida, y mucho. Jajaja me entretuve haciendo lo de Cole, Phoebe y los mellizos. Oh, Prue...bueno, creo que todos podemos tranquilizarnos ahora. Jajaja a Paige le quedan muchas cosas por hacer todavía! Ahora hubo de Prue y Piper jejeje, espero que lo suficiente. Aunque en el que viene habrá más todavía!

**Charmed-rules4ever: **¡Bienvenida de regreso a casa! Bueno, tu pregunta ya tuvo respuesta! Aunque no sé si se casaría con Andy por un hijo, pero ya que no es el caso jejeje. Sí, Jenny merece un mejor trato :( y creéme que me encantaría ver a Paige y Glen juntos! pero estos personajes se mandan solos! No tengo idea a donde llegarán. Gracias opr pasarte, espero que este cap tb te haya gustado!_  
><em>


	13. Mariposas y huracanes

**De nuevo Val tomando el control. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y creo que muchos se van a sentir completamente satisfechos. Pongan especial atención, no es un cap mas. Detalles, nunca los pasen desapercibidos!**

**Por cierto, no se pierdan el cambio de look de Paige! Ahhh, q intriga!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Mariposas y huracanes<strong>

_El viento helado de la noche le calaba los huesos. Sentía como cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas tiritaban. No sabía exactamente si era por el frío o si se debía al alcohol ingerido durante las últimas horas. Lo más probable es que fuera el alcohol. Era la primera vez que tomaba y se le había ido de las manos. Eran demasiados los problemas que tenía, y una vez que ingirió el primer vaso ya no pudo detenerse. _

_Sintió como cada uno de sus pesares, cada una de las caras de sus hermanas y sus eternos conflictos iban fundiéndose en la nada misma, y dejándola atrás. Sola y libre. Sobretodo libre._

_No supo el momento exacto en el que abandonó aquel lugar. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que dejó de pensar. El momento en los que los recuerdos dejaron paso a una niebla que le permitía ver._

_Un reflejo le llamó la atención y permitió que su mente se disipara por una fracción de segundos. Intentó tocarlo pero algo frío le impedía hacerlo. De repente una luz brillante la cegó por completo, un sonido metálico estridente le perforó los oídos, y luego, nada._

Piper despertó profiriendo un grito cargado de angustia. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y una punzada de dolor le atravesaba la cabeza. Un gemido escapó de su garganta, mientras una ráfaga de entendimiento hacia eco en su mente y finalmente las piezas del rompecabezas parecían encajar.

No recordaba mucho, pero si lo suficiente para comprender finalmente aquella abolladura en su auto, aquella noche que no lograba recordar por completo, o que se negaba a hacerlo, aquel terrible dolor de cabeza…

- ¿Qué hice? – Fue todo lo que su acongojada respiración, y el peso de la propia verdad le habían permitido murmurar.

Piper se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. Después de aquella pesadilla, difícilmente había logrado conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía recordar aquella luz cegándola, y después de horas de darle vueltas al asunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que eran unos faroles.

Aquella idea la había dejado perpleja ya que, una de las cosas que recordaba de el día después de aquella noche, es que una persona había muerto en la carretera, y por alguna razón, ella sabía que esas dos ideas estaban relacionadas. Solamente se negaba a hacer el cálculo final, porque seguramente traería resultados negativos a su ya complicada vida.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, con miedo a que alguien pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Estaba volviéndose paranoica.

- Buen día. – Saludó Prue, dejando en claro que de buenos no tenían nada. Su gesto abatido y preocupado la delataban.

- ¿Quieres café? – Preguntó Piper sin girarse a verla. Para ella tampoco eran buenos.

- Dos jarras bien cargadas, gracias. – Respondió acercándose a ella y quitándole la cafetera de las manos.

Prue se detuvo dos segundos a observar el rostro de su hermana. Piper lucía ojerosa y perturbada. Toda aquella situación la estaban desquiciando y la noche anterior, al ir a reclamarle ella no había ayudado en nada. Paige estaba pasando por la peor etapa de su vida y Piper hacía lo mejor que podía. No podía culparla por algo que ni siquiera ella misma tenía idea de cómo manejar.

Suspiró de forma cansina, todo aquello les estaba quitando las fuerzas a todas. Luego apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de Piper y la abrazó.

- Perdóname, Piper. Tienes razón, no tengo derecho de venir aquí a reclamarte nada. Tú haces cosas increíbles por todas nosotras. Siempre ha sido así. Has pensado en los demás antes que en ti misma, y no mereces que te haya tratado comote traté. Lo siento.

Piper suspiró. Como quisiera poder tomarse unas vacaciones de todo aquel drama.

- No te preocupes, Prue. Sé que no tienes la intención de hacerme daño. Es solo que… todo el asunto de Paige es…

Dejó la frase en el aire porque no existía una palabra que encasillara perfectamente como era la situación "Paige".

- De cualquier manera, perdón. Estás haciendo las cosas de manera excelente. Prometo tratar de no dejarme llevar por las emociones y sobretodo por los manejos de nuestra hermanita. Ella fue a buscarme con la intención de enfrentarnos. Yo lo sabía solo que…

Dudó. ¿Debía contarle a Piper lo de su supuesto y al final falso embarazo? ¿Debía preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba? ¿O debía confiar en ella y decirle lo que sucedía? Los secretos no habían traído buenos resultados a sus vidas últimamente.

Piper se separó unos centímetros de ella y la obligó a levantar el mentón para que la mirara. Prue estaba triste, y debido a que la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no era solo por Paige.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Balbuceó, y Prue se quebró ante aquellas palabras. Verdaderamente necesitaba descansar cinco minutos de su vida y llorar. Eran tantas las tensiones que necesitaba llorar con toda el alma para purgar las penas y seguir. Más se contuvo. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

- Piper… debemos hablar de muchas cosas. Necesitamos tener una de nuestras charlas en las que nos contamos todo y nos recordamos que las cosas siempre si van a ir mejor.

- Claro que lo necesitamos, Prue. Siento que la vida me ahorca y que en cualquier momento voy a dejar de respirar… ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? – Preguntó como si por un momento volviera a ser una niña de cinco años que acababa de perder a su madre.

- No lo sé, cariño… no lo sé.

Se mantuvieron cerca la una de la otra, hasta que escucharon mas pasos bajando las escaleras. Ambas se giraron para ver cual de sus hermanas era.

- Por lo menos puedo decir que mi rostro no está peor que el de ustedes. – Dijo Phoebe apenas entrar y ver los rostros tristes de sus hermanas mayores. Se sintió pésimo al saber que todo lo que estaban sufriendo, ella podría haberlo evitado con total facilidad, si no fuera tan débil. Quizás debía dejar de pensar tanto en ella y poner primero el bienestar general de la familia. Quizás si debía hablar de una vez por todas con Paige.

- Respira, Phoebe. Todas estamos juntas en esto. – Le dijo Prue acercándose a ella, mientras servía café en una taza y se la entregaba, dándole un beso en la cabeza. – Buen día. – Le deseo esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- Buen día para ti también. – Respondió Phoebe un poco mas animada. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Prue haya dormido en casa le había permitido conciliar un sueño profundo. Se sentía segura con ella cerca, una cosa que no hubiera admitido dos años atrás.

Las tres hermanas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, decididas a afrontar el día de la mejor manera posible y sin permitirse volver a caer en los juegos de Paige.

Unos rápidos pasos provenientes de la planta superior les informaron que la menor del clan había despertado. Cada una se preparó mentalmente para las batallas que podrían avecinarse si Paige se había levantado con ganas de pelear.

Su entrada en escena fue triunfal. Había conseguido que sus hermanas se quedaran sin respiración, y que una taza se rompiera estruendosamente, solo con poner un pie en la habitación.

Era una escena digna de ser vista. Como una simple adolescente, podía ingeniárselas para dejar a tres adultas sin armas en menos de dos segundos.

Paige había logrado impactarlas con su nuevo color de pelo. Había dejado atrás su cabello oscuro de toda la vida, pasando a destacar con un rubio platinado que la cambiaba completamente. Llevaba el pelo más largo que el día anterior, lo que solo se explicaba por el uso de extensiones. Y las ondas que se extendían por toda su cabeza le daban el toque final.

Si uno lo miraba de manera objetiva. Paige lucía sencillamente hermosa. Solo bastaba con sobrepasar la impresión inicial y podías ver que el tono elegido de rubio le sentaba absolutamente perfecto.

Pero no era solo eso lo que había dejado boquiabiertas a sus hermanas, era todo el conjunto. Paige había pasado de ser una niña poco afeminada que usaba camisetas de Jack, y zapatillas deportivas, a ser una adolescente con un buen gusto de la moda y el conocimiento de faldas y sandalias, hasta finalmente convertirse en una versión perfecta de una estrella de rock.

Sus ojos estaban sombreados de negro y delineados a la perfección, y su labial era de un rojo que remarcaba, pero no llamaba demasiado la atención. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido gris ajustado al cuerpo, y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Las pulseras y cadenas adornaban su cuello y muñecas. Las botas cortas y las medias de red negras ponían el punto final a aquella nueva persona frente a ellas.

- Ay, mi Dios… - Susurró Phoebe quien fue la primera que pudo articular palabra, sacando del letargo a las otras dos.

- ¿Qué dem…? – Comenzó Prue pero se detuvo. Era inútil, de nada servía discutir o llevar la contraria, Paige sencillamente seguiría haciendo lo que quisiera. Por primera vez entendió la verdadera gravedad del problema.

Paige las miró con una extensa sonrisa de triunfo extendida en su rostro. Definitivamente ella ganaba.

Piper la miró con una rara mezcla de admiración y decepción. Admiraba muchas cosas de Paige: su belleza, la cual era evidente, su valentía, su voluntad para no rendirse pese a que ella sabía que estaba muriendo por dentro, y que cada acto de rebeldía solo constituía una forma mas de no rendirse, porque en el momento que cayera, sería imposible levantarse.

Y se sentía decepcionada. La hermana que ella conocía era incapaz de lastimar a nadie. Siempre estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudar a los demás, y pese a todos los golpes de la vida, era la primera en sonreír y hacer que el sol volviera a brillar en sus corazones. La nueva solo conseguía destruir todo aquello que tanto les había costado lograr y no se sentía en lo mas mínimo culpable por ello.

También comprendió que se sentía decepcionada consigo misma. Paige estaba siendo una perra y actuaba como tal, pero gracias a ella y a sus mentiras se había convertido en una, y esa culpa nadie podría quitársela.

Se puso de pie con la taza aún en la mano y se acercó al lavabo. Vertió el contenido restante de la misma y lo enjuagó sin decir una sola palabra. Las otras tres la miraban fijo esperando a que explotara.

Piper dejó la taza en la repisa nuevamente y caminó fuera de la cocina sin mirar ni una sola vez hacía atrás.

Paige se dirigió hacía la alacena para tomar los cereales. Una sonrisa brillante se mantenía fija en su rostro, pero ella sabía que por dentro, la reacción de Piper dejaría sus huellas.

En la casa de enfrente la situación era completamente diferente. Dan era quien estaba cabreado por el estado de tristeza en el que se encontraba su sobrina, quien en los últimos días se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación y solo bajaba para comer e ir al colegio. Se había negado a explicarles a sus tíos que fue lo sucedido en la dichosa pelea, y mientras Cole se mostraba comprensivo y sostenía que en cuanto Jenny se calmara les explicaría que fue lo que sucedió, Dan no hacía mas que contener sus ganas de ir a gritarle a Paige con todas sus fuerzas, con la idea de que eso haría subir el estado de ánimo de Jenny.

- Ya déjalo, Dan. – Dijo su primo por enésima vez – Esto es algo en lo que no te puedes meter. Todos somos adolescentes alguna vez y nos debemos tener nuestras peleas y enfrentamientos. Sé que te resulta difícil ver a Jenny en esta situación, pero ella debe superarlo por sí misma. Es la manera que tiene de crecer. Créeme, te lo agradecerá algún día.

Dan le dedicó una mirada que dejaba claro que no creía en ni siquiera una de las palabras que su primo le decía, pero decidió dejar sus comentarios para después, porque Jenny acababa de entrar en la cocina.

- Buen día. – Dijo sin ningún tipo de ánimo, y tomó una taza de la alacena para preparar su desayuno. Sacó unas galletas del frasco, y se sentó sin decir mas palabra.

Si bien no había llorado, se notaba que estaba mal por toda la situación, y su estado de ánimo estaba en baja.

Dan se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano apretándola con cariño. Jenny sabía que su tío era una excelente persona, pero lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que le tuvieran lástima o que le demostrarán que ella seguía siendo una niña demasiado vulnerable.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, retiró la mano, y se levantó de su silla. A Dan se le partió el corazón ante la reacción de Jenny.

- Debo irme, perderé el autobús. – Dijo la chica titubeando mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía lo mas rápido posible de allí.

Cole que había contemplado toda la escena se acercó a Dan preocupado. Su primo permanecía estático y con una marcada expresión de furia en su rostro.

- Solo… - Se detuvo en mitad de la frase porque supo que cualquier cosa que fuera a decir no serviría. – Lo lamento.

Y al ver que Dan no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada mas ese día, decidió irse, y darle el espacio que tanto necesitaba.

Jenny llegó a la escuela temprano, había salido mucho antes de lo necesario, y ahora tendría que perder el tiempo hasta que comenzarán las clases. Decidió que lo mejor sería dar unas vueltas antes de entrar. El clima todavía era lo bastante bueno como para estar al aire libre.

Salió al estacionamiento solo para tener la posibilidad de divisar algún rostro conocido y poder entablar alguna conversación sin sentido y olvidar todo el maldito tema "Paige".

Se encontró con algunas de sus compañeras y las saludó fingiendo ánimo.

- Hola, Jenny. – Dijo una de ellas mientras terminaba de sacar todos sus libros del casillero y los empezaba a acomodar.

- Hola.

- ¿Has logrado resolver los ejercicios? – Preguntó la segunda con cara de abatimiento. Jenny asintió. Se había volcado los últimos cuatro días en el estudio intentando no pensar. – Aghh, a mi me resultaron una tortura. Todas esas fórmulas y signos y triángulos…. Son un asco. – Se quejó la chica rodando los ojos – Al final tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi hermana y créeme que no le gustó en lo más mínimo perderse su fiesta por mi culpa. – Acotó. Si Jenny recordaba bien, aquella chica era hermana de una de las porristas más populares del colegio. Si, definitivamente no le debe haber gustado perderse la fiesta.

- Lo creo. – Acotó la primera, que seguía con la cabeza en su casillero.

- ¡No van a creer esto! – Una figura femenina llegó corriendo a trompicones hasta ellas. Lucía agitada y excitada al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Luce? – Preguntaron las tres casi al mismo tiempo.

La recién llegada negó con una sonrisa mientras les hacía señas.

- Tienen que verlo. – Y sin esperar que las otras reaccionarán, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr de nuevo sobre sus pasos. Jenny, y las demás solo se miraron por dos segundos, para acto seguido, seguirla rápidamente.

Corrieron a través de dos pasillos y llegaron a la entrada principal, y luego enfilaron para el sector de casilleros de los "populares". Pudieron ver que ya había algunas personas congregadas ahí y todos estaban expectantes.

Jenny miró hacía todos lados pero no pudo percatarse de que era lo que su amiga quería mostrarle.

- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? – Le preguntó.

- Solo, espera. – Fue la respuesta que con siguió, y cuando iba a decirle que no quería esperar sino que le explicara, sintió como las puertas de entrada se abrían, y todos giraban las cabezas hacía ese lugar y se quedaban boquiabiertos. Por inercia, ella hizo lo mismo, obteniendo el mismo tipo de reacción.

En ese mismo instante, ingresando como si fuera una celebridad, Paige Matthews, su vecina, su mayor enemiga declarada, y al persona que había estado presente en todos sus pensamientos de los últimos días, le resultaba completamente irreconocible.

Si tenía que ser completamente sincera, Paige lucía magnífica. Hermosa. No tenía otra palabra mejor para describirla.

Recordaba haberla visto el día anterior y era la misma Paige que ella conoció. Una chica morena, esbelta y una de las mas lindas del colegio. Pero hoy y ahora, aquellos calificativos perdían significado. Quizás sea por el shock del cambio, pero Paige había logrado dejar a todos petrificados.

Desde el momento en el que puso un pie dentro del colegio, sintió como todas y cada una de las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella, y se alegró de que así fuera. Era eso lo que quería, dejar de pasar desapercibida, ya nadie la haría a un lado, sino que les resultaría imposible olvidarla.

Caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose la auténtica reina del lugar y sin mirar a nadie, o en realidad, solo divisó a una persona: Jenny. Su vecina la miraba sin lograr salir de su asombro, asi que disfrutando su triunfo, esbozó la más cínica de sus sonrisas mientras la miraba sin dejar de caminar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jenny sintió celos. Unos celos profundos de su enemiga y supo que había perdido una batalla mas a manos de ella. Una que ninguna se había planteado pero que aún así, era válida.

No logró separar su mirada de la de ella, hasta que Paige cortó el contacto y siguió caminando, perdiéndose en la multitud. Ella siguió con la vista clavada en la espalda de la chica, sin poder creer en lo rubio que era su pelo, y lo excelente que le quedaba.

Poco a poco, la gente alrededor se fue disipando, quedando solo ella, y una nueva figura en su campo de visión. Se sintió morir cuando comprobó que se trataba de Glenn. Por su posición sabía que Paige había pasado exactamente por al lado de él. Por su rostro supo, que una vez más, Paige había ganado.

Glenn la miró solo por unos instantes y Jenny no supo que significaba su mirada. Lo más probable es que él le estuviera rogando ayuda. Necesitaba una amiga que le ayudará a reparar su corazón roto. Entonces Jenny supo, que ella no quería ser su amiga, y que también le acababan de romper el corazón.

Al mediodía, Prue y Andy se dirigían al departamento de Gabriel. Prue había llamado a Sam la noche anterior diciéndole que ya habían cumplido con sus tres días soportables de separación y que debían verse sino quería tener una "conversación importante" al respecto. Prue podía sobrevivir a duras penas sin ver a sus hermanas, pero si a eso le sumaba el no ver a Sam, aquel combo resultaba explosivo. Sam accedió sin dudarlo ya que ella la extrañaba tanto o más.

Llegaron al lugar y Gabriel les abrió la puerta mientras los abrazaba a uno por uno.

- ¡Amiga! – Dijo Sam, al salir de la cocina, nada más ver a Prue, y salió disparada hacía ella, abrazándola como si no se viesen hacía dos meses. – Te extrañé. – Susurró Sam en su oído.

- Yo te extrañé más. – Confió Prue. Y si bien Sam siempre decía que eso era imposible, algo en el semblante de Prue le hizo saber que esta vez, puede que su amiga tuviera razón.

- ¡Mujeres! – Exclamó Gab – No se ven por dos horas y ya están haciendo un drama. – Se burló, sin percatarse de la tensión existente entre sus dos amigos.

Sam lo miró tratando de relajar el ambiente.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Gabriel? ¿Quieres que deje de verte por una semana y luego me dices? – Lo amenazó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía un gesto serio. Gabriel empalideció al instante.

Pese a todo, Prue y Andy no pudieron evitar partirse de risa ante aquella escena. Definitivamente, Sam tenía a Gabriel bajo su poder.

La chica se acercó a él esbozando una sonrisita de triunfo, mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le plantaba un beso en la boca.

- Descuida, yo no lo resistiría, así que te salvas… por esta vez. – Agregó, mientras soltaba a su novio, y se acercaba a Andy para abrazarlo.

- Ya te lo he dicho amigo, son inseparables, no intentes comprenderlo, solo acéptalas. – Le aconsejó Andy – Auch. – dijo sobándose el brazo en donde había recibido un golpe de Sam.

- Tú también ten cuidado, no creas que no sé lo que hay debajo de esas palabras.

Los cuatro rieron y mientras los chicos se ponían al día con sus asuntos mientras colocaban los platos en la mesa, Sam y Prue se dirigían a la cocina a terminar las ensaladas.

- Ya, suéltalo. – Dijo la pelirroja, apoyándose en la encimera y mirándola a los huidizos ojos de su mejor amiga. – No hagas que te obligue, Prue.

La chica la miró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no la traicionarán.

Sam de pronto tuvo una ligera idea de por dónde venía el asunto.

- Prue… ¿Esto es por lo del atraso? – Preguntó poniéndose seria al instante.

- Si… ayer me hice el test… - Confesó Prue, con voz quebrada.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio. Prue porque sabía que no podría decir nada sin largarse a llorar con toda el alma. Y Sam porque realmente no sabía que respuesta quería escuchar.

Conocía a Prue y Andy de toda la vida y sabía a la perfección, que en cuanto al tema "bebés" tenían opiniones muy diferentes.

- Prue… - Dijo finalmente - ¿Lloras porque estás embarazada, o porque Andy sabe que no quieres formar una familia con él?

Las dos quedaron estupefactas ante la pregunta de Sam, una por haberla efectuado, y la otra por haberla oído, pero sobretodo, porque ambas sabían que esa era la cruda realidad. Aunque les doliera.

No hubo tiempo de contestar ni decir nada, porque la voz de Gabriel llamándolas las sacó del trance. Cada una tomó un recipiente y se dirigieron al comedor, no sin antes dedicarse una mirada en la que se decían "después".

Como era de esperarse, ese mismo día llamaron a Piper del colegio de Paige. El cambio de look de su hermana no había pasado para nada desapercibido a los ojos de nadie, y era de esperarse que tampoco lo hicieran las autoridades, así que estuvo media hora hablando con Smith por teléfono mientras esta le explicaba la situación y las sanciones que su hermana recibiría si seguía con su plan de rebeldía.

Piper quiso llorar. En realidad quería gritar como solo lo había hecho después de su intento de suicidio, hacía mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Será que aquella escena, la de ella desangrándose hasta la muerte, sería una de las razones del cambio de Paige? ¿O quizás la forma en la que le dijo "te odio"? Verdaderamente necesitaba que alguien le diga cual era la solución a todos los problemas de Paige, porque realmente necesitaba recuperar a su pequeña hermanita.

Phoebe estuvo a su lado durante toda su conversación, sin perderse detalle, y haciéndose las mismas preguntas que su hermana. Aunque las suyas ya tenían respuestas: todo lo sucedido con Hackett, finalmente había terminado por alcanzar a Paige, mas allá de los intentos de todas de que eso nunca sucediera.

Ninguna dijo nada después de que Piper colgara, no era necesario. Cada una se dirigió a su habitación tratando de digerir la información lo mejor posible.

Phoebe pensó y repensó todo lo sucedido, y sintió que ya era hora de decirle todo, no podía ser que por culpa suya Paige estuviese tomando el camino directo a la destrucción, como había pasado con ella: entendía perfectamente qué era que te mintieran en algo importante, sobretodo cuando tu sabías que no te estaban diciendo la verdad... eso habían hecho con la enfermedad de la abuela. Eso la había hecho cambiar y terminar como había terminado.

- Mamá tiene que ir a hacer una tarea. - les dijo a sus mellizos, quienes pintaban algo en su mesita junto a la cama matrimonial - Si necesitan algo, vayan con tía Piper, ¿De acuerdo? - les pidió agachándose ante los dos con una sonrisa cálida.

- Sí. - respondieron desinteresadamente.

Phoebe se quedó mirándolos, sintiendo un sin fin de cosas golpeando su pecho: ellos eran todo, absolutamente todo para ella. No importaba cómo habían llegado a su vida, lo único que le interesaba era que nunca se fueran de ella. Se acercó y los abrazó con fuerza antes de besarles la frente. Los bracitos de los pequeños se enredaron en su cuello y ambos le devolvieron los besos riéndose.

- Los amo más que ninguna cosa en el mundo, - les dijo acariciándoles las caritas al separase de ellos - todo lo que hago, hasta lo más pequeño, es por el amor que les tengo. Espero que nunca lo olviden y sepan que aunque su mamá no es una heroína, que comete errores, siempre trata de hacer lo mejor para ustedes dos.

Tanto Matthew como Piper la escucharon con atención, en realidad no entendían mucho, o qué era lo que quería decirles con eso, pero sabían, por el tono de su voz y sus gestos, que les estaba diciendo algo muy importante. Vieron a su madre dejar la habitación y siguieron pintando sus dibujos sin dejar que la vida los perturbara.

- Piper. -dijo Phoebe tocando la puerta.

- ¿Hum? -preguntó, sin sacar la mirada de su libro.

- Necesito un minuto de concentración. ¿Podrías vigilar a los niños? Están pintando en su cuarto y a Kit le toca comer en diez minutos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó sacándose los lentes para mirarla a la cara - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Voy a hablar con Paige. - dijo poco convencida.

- ¿Vas a qué? - preguntó con un dejo de voz - Pero, Phoebe, ¿Por qué? - atinó a preguntar, poniéndose nerviosa rápidamente.

Phoebe le dedicó una mirada de "¿En serio me estás preguntando por qué?"

- Es lo único que puede terminar con esta anarquía y lo sabes. Yo soy la única culpable de todo es...

- Cállate. - le interrumpió bruscamente, sin alzar la voz - No quiero volver a escuchar eso de ti. No eres...

- Culpable de nada. - completó su oración con una mueca.

Piper se quedó mirando la puerta acongojada, casi sin respirar: lo que venía podía causar cualquier tipo de reacción y ya le dolía la cabeza el hecho de imaginarse mil y un escenarios diferentes en menos de tres segundos.

Phoebe volteó y avanzó hasta la habitación de Paige; el pasillo parecía infinito, sus piernas le pesaban y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tocó tres veces en un sonido que retumbó por toda la casa: sabía que Piper había dejado de respirar al mismo tiempo que ella cuando sintieron la puerta de la pequeña abrirse.

- La primera es gratis. - le dijo Paige mirándola despectivamente - La segunda ya no se perdona.

- Paige, neces... - intentó decir, trastabillando.

- Vete de mi cuarto. Tienes prohibida la entrada, no te quiero ver: no me interesa nada contigo. Aléjate, y ahora si no quieres problemas, Phoebe. - respondió cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Piper se asomó rápidamente por su puerta. Phoebe se dejó caer al suelo, entre asombrada, confundida y humillada, ¿No podía salirle bien ni una sola cosa? Cuando no quería hablar, Piper la había obligado a contarle a ella y también a Prue, y ahora que quería decirle a Paige esta se negaba a siquiera verla.

- Lo siento. - le dijo Piper agachándose para abrazarla - Lo siento mucho.

Phoebe no le dijo nada. No lloró, solamente se quedó mirando al suelo recordando muchas cosas, una serie de escenas ocurridas en épocas de confesiones. Demasiadas memorias dolorosas, demasiadas como para poder canalizar una sola y expresar algo.

- Kit tiene hambre. - murmuró cuando oyó la alarma del teléfono que tenía en su cuarto.

Piper cerró los ojos: el asunto de Paige estaba no solamente haciéndole daño a ella o a Jenny, o a su propia relación con Prue con respecto al cuidado de las chicas, sino también a los avances de Phoebe quien, a pesar de no haberlo comentado, pasaba días pensando en el pasado y eso estaba afectando a su presente más de lo habitual.

Paige se puso los auriculares de su ipod y les subió el volumen al máximo. Si sus sobrinos no estuvieran en la casa no le importaría romperles los tímpanos a todo el vecindario, pero ellos eran sagrados, eran la única razón por la que permanecían en la casa. No soportaría vivir sin ellos, el solo hecho de pensar en separarse de esos pequeños le oprimía el pecho. Eran lo único puro que tenía en la vida, ellos y Alex, cualquier cosa podría faltarle, pero si le quitaban a sus pequeños, podría morir y no sentiría nada.

Phoebe estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con Kit en sus manos, cuando divisó la casa del frente. No se había percatado que la habitación de Jenny quedaba en el campo devisión hasta aquel momento. Jenny se encontraba en él en esos instantes, y aprecía querer con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en algo, pero se estaba frustrándo maa que avanzando. Entonces Phoebe tomó una decisión. Sujetó las manos de sus hijos y salió.

Cruzó la calle dispuesta a despejarse un poco y a tratar de solucionar el mundo. No podía dejar de pensar en Jenny y en la injusta manera en que Paige la estaba tratando; sabía que todo el odio contra la chica tenía mucho que ver con que tanto ella como Piper le tenían estima y por esa misma razón sentía que le debía unas disculpas a la pequeña, porque si Paige sentía odio de por sí, era culpa de ella y su estúpido secreto.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de al frente y a los pocos segundos se encontró con Dan.

- Hola. -saludó algo avergonzada.

- Eh, hola. -respondió entre molesto y comprensivo, mirando a los mellizos tomados de las manos de su madre.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- ¿Es importante? -preguntó de vuelta- estamos por cenar. ¿Pasó algo?

- No, no pasó nada. -respondió suspirando- Pero si están todos juntos, es mejor, prometo que seré breve.

Dan asintió y se echó para atrás para dejarla pasar.

- ¡Hola! -corrió Sophia al ver a Cole, deteniéndose frente a él con una sonrisita cómplice y balanceándose en la punta de sus pies.

Phoebe se sonrojó y Matthew se escondió entre sus piernas al encontrarse en un lugar no seguro o conocido para él, por lo que ella tuvo que optar por tomarlo en brazos.

- ¡Hola! -le respondió Cole, dejando un plato sobre la mesa para recoger a la niña que le estiraba los bracitos del suelo.

- Lamentamos interrumpir, pero no podía dejarlos solos en la casa y necesitaba hablar con ustedes. -les dijo Phoebe mirando la cara de pocos amigos de Dan, quien se sentía profundamente molesto con la hermana menor de las Halliwell.

- Vamos a la sala. -le dijo Cole guiando a los demás hasta el sofá.

Ella se sentó con Matthew sobre las piernas y Cole se sentó al frente con Sophia, jugando con ella mientras ponía atención a la cara de cansancio de Phoebe. Dan se sentó junto a Cole.

- ¿Quién era? -preguntó Jenny desanimada, bajando la escalera a paso lento.

- Phoebe. -le dijo Dan.

Ésta se volteó a verla y le sonrió con desgano. Jenny se acercó; no quería que pensara que estaba enojada con ella.

- ¿Puedo? -le preguntó tomando a Matthew, quien se dejó abrazar por la niña que se sentó al lado de su madre.

- Quise venir porque siento, no, sé, -se corrigió, enfatizando esa palabra- que les debo una disculpa... por lo sucedido con Paige, y porque, me gustaría saber... ella no me contó qué pasó, pero sea lo que sea, lamentó mucho lo ocurrido, Jenny. -dijo ladeándose un poco para mirarla a la cara- Pero necesito que sepas que ella tiene un problema conmigo, y se está descargando con mis hermanas y con, bueno, el primero que se le pasa por delante. Ya la viste en la cena en casa. -le explicó con profunda tristeza en su voz- No es nada en tu contra, eres una chica maravillosa y te juro que si pudiera hacer algo para que Paige reaccionara... no quiere escucharme. -susurró haciendo lo posible por no largarse a llorar en casa ajena. Le costaba armar las frases porque toda la situación la estaba sacando de su eje.

- Oye, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada. -le dijo Jenny sintiéndose mal por ella, recordando las cosas horribles que le había dicho Paige sobre sus hermanas- Yo entiendo, sé que están pasando por un mal momento. Yo no soy del tipo de personas que van y hacen guerras contra los demás, pero no me pidas que seamos amigas. -le pidió haciendo caballito al niño que tenía en su regazo, riéndose ante eso.

- Sólo no respondas, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho... pero, ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió? Es la única forma de poder ayudarla... ya no sé qué hacer...-dijo ahogando un sollozo, se sentía increíblemente mal al saber que estaba hablando de su hermana y dándole apoyo a la "enemiga" de ésta en lugar de a ella.

- Fue estúpido... -murmuró Jenny, quien se había negado a contarle a sus tíos la escena, pero parecía tener un trato distinto con Phoebe; a ella le tenía esa confianza de chica a chica, de adolescente a adolescente y también influía que quería ayudar a Paige aunque aún le costaba asimilar esa idea- Glen le pidió conversar, está muy afectado con todo su cambio de actitud, pero ella se negó. Le gritó, lo humilló y terminó diciéndole que no quería ser su amiga nunca más.

Dan y Cole escuchaban con atención, sorprendidos al oírla confesarse tan relajadamente con Phoebe. El tío directo de Jenny frunció el ceño, queriendo saber más, mientras que su primo sonreía internamente al ver la ayuda que estaba siendo la vecina de al frente, la que al mismo tiempo no podía creer que la eterna amistad entre su hermana menor y Glenn hubiese acabado y menos de una forma así: el chico no se merecía eso, no ese chico. Así como Leo no se había merecido que Piper lo dejara por estar mirando a Dan, era algo que no podía evitar resentir, sobretodo ahora que sentía la mirada del rubio sobre su nuca como si se tratara de un par de taladros que quisieran descuartizarla en ese mismo lugar.

- El asunto es que todo pareció haber quedado en nada, bueno, en nada más allá de la tristeza de Glenn hasta que en la clase de educación física se apareció Donny, el amigote de Paige, o novio, o lo que sea. Con esa clase de gente nunca se sabe. -sentenció con amargura.

Phoebe hizo una mueca; le dolía escuchar a la gente hablar así de Paige y no podía evitar sentirse en el medio de todo: ella había estado en el grupo de Paige alguna vez, y ahora estaba de expectadora. Dolía de la misma forma.

- No quise... -intentó disculparse la muchacha.

- Es cierto. -asumió con una sonrisa triste- Prosigue.

- Él se acercó a mí... me intenté alejar.

- Esos chicos nunca son buena junta, mantente lejos, es lo mejor. Te lo dice quien tiene experiencia. -le comentó Phoebe hablando despacio, cada vez más retraída.

- Eso quise hacer, pero él insistió.

Sus tíos se alarmaron de inmediato, atentos a lo que siguiera en la conversación: nadie se metía con Jenny, menos si ésta no quería.

- Me dijo unas cosas bonitas, y yo... -se tapó la cara muerta de vergüenza, y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar.

- Tranquila... -le pidió Phoebe abrazándola, solamente como una hermana mayor podía hacer.

- Fui una idiota. -sollozó escondiéndose en su pecho- ¡Debí haberlo sabido!

- ¿Qué pasó después? -le preguntó Dan, escandalizándose.

- Cariño, si no nos cuentas no te podemos ayudar. -continuó Phoebe, intentando no relacionar nada, menos en evocar recuerdos.

- Nos besamos... -le susurró a Phoebe- O algo por el estilo y... pensé que... entonces se alejó y se burló de mí. Paige apareció, y lo besó en mi cara... –una mueca de asco se dibujó en el rostro de la niña. Puede que Donny no le gustara, pero aquel beso le había dejado un sabor amargo recorriendo su ser- me dijo... que nadie se podría fijar en mí cuando la tenían a ella para comparar... luego Glenn empezó a pelear con Donny...

Dan apretó los puños, listo para salir de la casa y decirle unas cuantas verdades a Paige, pero Cole lo detuvo en el camino. Ambos se miraron desafiantes; el primero irracional, el segundo hasta insensible, pero alguien tenía que mantener el control en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Phoebe contenía el llanto de Jenny y hasta los mellizos se habían acercado para acariciarle la pierna (que era lo más alto a lo que llegaban desde el piso) para darle tranquilidad.

- Lo siento tanto. -se disculpó, tan herida como la joven- Lo que Paige hizo es cruel y no tiene nombre, te diría que no lloraras, que no vale la pena... pero te lastimaron, llora todo lo que quieras Jenny, pero sólo hoy: mañana esto será asunto superado, prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no vuelva a usarte de blanco para sus bromas. Pero insisto, por favor, no le respondas... Paige no necesita que le hagan más daño...

- ¿Más daño? -saltó Dan sin contenerse otro instante- Ella fue la que comenzó todo y ade...

- Dan. -le pidió Cole, hablando mucho más fuerte y golpeado.

- Entiendo que estén molestos. -se disculpó otra vez- Y si pudiera explicarles más... escuchen, Paige es una niña maravillosa. Una hermana magnífica, una tía amorosa, una alumna excelente, una amiga grandiosa. -le aseguró a Jenny- Pero hay algo que la está haciendo cambiar y no sé cómo detenerlo. Está, lo único que está haciendo es sacar su frustración de alguna forma.

- No de la mejor manera. -completó Cole.

- No vine aquí a criticar a mi hermana o a hablar de ella y su vida. -se defendió, o más bien a Paige- Solamente a pedirles disculpas, sobretodo a Jenny. No quiero que creas que es algo contra ti o que te odian, menos que estás haciendo algo mal. Necesito que entiendas que Piper y yo te tenemos mucho cariño y que por nosotras eres bienvenida en casa, de que en la escuela tienen una imagen muy buena de ti y vine a pedirte que no dejes que Paige te haga creer lo contrario, y que de paso, tampoco le respondas de mala forma: sólo ignórala, ¿Puedes hacer eso Jen? -le pidió tomándole las manos, suplicándole eso tan importante para ella.

- Sí puedo. -asintió con esperanza- Aprecio mucho que hayas venido aquí a decirme esto.

- Les prometo que haré lo posible por detener esto, y cualquier cosa que ocurra, por favor, no duden en avisarme. Insisto, mi hermana es una chica maravillosa, no la juzguen tan pronto.

- ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? -le preguntó Cole, queriendo romper el silencio que se había formado después de lo último dicho.

- Me gustaría, pero tengo tarea que hacer y niños que bañar. -dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa, intentado distender el ambiente- Ya no tengo ayuda de Leo ni guardería donde llevarlos...

- Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. -le recordó Jenny- Así que, opino que te quedes a comer y luego nos vamos a tu casa, te ayudo, los hacemos dormir y terminas tu tarea. -resolvió sonriendo.

- ¿Lo harías? -preguntó sintiendo un peso menos.

- No sé si es buena idea que Jenny se vaya a meter a los "territorios" de Paige. -respondió Dan, aún a la defensiva: no era nada contra las Halliwell, pero tenía que poner a su sobrina por delante.

- No pasará, no sale de su habitación. -respondió Phoebe- Y ante cualquier cosa, no voy a dejar que ocurra algo. Sigo siendo su hermana mayor y ella se comporta frente a los niños, los ama. Mi hermana puede ser muchas cosas, pero no hay nada que valore más que a mis dos hijos. No puedo decir nada sobre eso. -aseguró con orgullo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jenny subió a buscar su celular antes de salir de la casa.

- Gracias por venir. -le dijo Cole, aprovechando que su sobrina no estaba en la planta- Le hizo muy bien a Jenny, le subiste la moral.

- Era lo que tenía que hacer. -aseguró melancólica.

Cole estuvo a punto de darle algún mensaje de apoyo o incluso darle un abrazo, pero se abstuvo.

- Si necesitas ayuda con tu tarea, recuerda que soy el ayudante. -le dijo en su lugar.

- ¿No estaría fuera de las reglas? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Si no hay testigos, no hay evidencia. -respondió con simpleza.

- Ahora veo porque ganas los casos. -bromeó.

- ¡Vamos! -dijo Jenny corriendo escaleras abajo- Adiós tío Dan. -se despidió besándolo en la mejilla- Tío Cole, nos vemos.

Dan asintió no muy convencido y Cole tuvo que prometerle a Sophia que jugarían al día siguiente para que se quedara en paz.

- No te tomes a pecho las caras del tío Dan. -le dijo Jenny mientras cruzaban la calle.

- Lo entiendo, si tu fueras Paige y ella tú, no sé si estaría muy contenta.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? -preguntó refiriéndose a los niños.

- Ducha, leche y cama.

Paige sintió más pasos de los normales cruzando la puerta. Piper se encontraba en su habitación, pues la había visto minutos antes, cuando había bajado a buscar algo de comida. Se asomó por la puerta sin que la viera nadie y la presencia de la estúpida rubia de la casa de en frente la enfermó. ¿Qué hacía esa hablando con Phoebe, cargando a Matthew y dentro de su casa? ¿Que acaso su hermana no entendía que no soportaba a esa mosquita muerta? ¿Que no se daba cuenta de que verla con sus sobrinos era como sentir que le clavaban una estaca en el corazón?

Se paró en medio del pasillo, frente a la habitación de Phoebe, y esperó desafiante. Su hermana estaba traspasando un límite.

Phoebe y Jenny aparecieron por el extremo del pasillo, cada una con uno de los niños en sus brazos. Se detuvieron al instante al ver la expresión de Paige y su claro enojo. Jenny pensó en la posibilidad de darse la vuelta y salir en ese instante. Pero después desistió, ella no iba a seguir dándole el gusto a Paige.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Paige a Phoebe, con los brazos cruzados y completamente tensa.

- Va a ayudarme con los niños… - Informó su hermana, quien pese a estar decidida a no ceder frente a ella, aún le resultaba difícil llevarle la contraria, a sabiendas de que eso traería consecuencias. – Es su nueva niñera.

La menor de las Halliwell la miró atónita. En ese instante, Piper salió de su habitación, y observaba la escena dispuesta a intervenir en cualquier momento.

- Estás bromeando. No la quiero en mi casa.

- Mira, Paige, esta es mi casa también, y Jenny es mi amiga y puede venir cuantas veces quiera. Si no lo puedes entender…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa si no lo entiendo? No me importa que sea tu casa, no quiero verla. Demasiado tengo con tener que soportarla en el colegio todos los días. Me fastidia. – Le dijo de manera despectiva, y si bien a Jenny le molestaba lo que decía, decidió poner en práctica el consejo de Phoebe e ignorarla.

- Entonces… - siguió Phoebe, odiándose por lo que iba a decir a continuación – tendrás que buscar la forma de hacerte a la idea de que Jenny pasará mucho tiempo en la casa. Necesito a alguien que cuide de los niños mientras estudio.

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de quedar embarazada, Phoebe. Es simple, si tienes un hijo, él pasa a depender de ti, y tu debes sacrificarte por él. Debiste pensar en todas las cosas que dejarías de hacer si eso te pasaba. Pero claro, acostarte con cualquiera suena mucho mas tentador que ponerse a pensar. – Atacó Paige. No sentía el más mínimo remordimiento al decirle aquellas cosas a Phoebe, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero Matthew y Sophia eran sagrados, y si Jenny se metía en el medio, irremediablemente los perdería.

- Cierra el pico, Paige. – Le contestó Phoebe. Aquellas palabras de Paige le dolían, pero por sobretodo, la apenaban, su hermana lamentaría todo eso algún día.

- Quizás lo ponga en práctica a ver que tal me va.

- ¡Ya… basta! – Interrumpió Piper la escena – Ya basta. – Siguió parándose frente a su hermana menor y mirándola con fiereza. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas verdades que explicarle, pero sinceramente, todo aquello poco a poco iba careciendo de sentido. ¿Para que? Se repetía. ¿Realmente habría una vuelta atrás?

- Tu no te metas.

- No, Paige, tu no te metas. Matt y Piper son hijos de Phoebe y ella es la única que debe decidir que es lo mejor para ellos. No tú.

- Ellos no necesitan que ningún extraño se meta en la casa. – Se giró hacía los pequeños y les habló – Niños, vamos ¿Quieren venir conmigo a dibujar? – Les dijo bajando un poco el tono de su voz y sonriendoles.

Tanto Sophia como Matt estaban asustados por tanto griterío, pero más allá de eso, les resultaba difícil conciliar la nueva imagen de Paige, con la tía cariñosa que ellos conocían. Sophia negó sutilmente con su cabecita sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y Matthew se acurrucó en los brazos de Jenny, escondiendo su cabecita en el hombro de esta.

Paige contempló a sus sobrinos, incapaz de creer que la estaban rechazando por alguien que apenas conocían. Se sintió peor, ya que aquella desconocida era Jenny. Miró a su vecina y un odio genuino iluminaba sus ojos. Jenny contempló la escena y supo que verdaderamente, Paige estaba sufriendo. Fue la primera vez que la vio como un ser vulnerable.

Paige, tuvo que detener una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Negó con su cabeza y se encerró en su habitación, dando un portazo que hizo cimbrar todas las paredes.

Las tres chicas y los dos niños se quedaron estáticos unos momentos. Las amenazas de Paige siempre traían consecuencias y sabían a lo que podrían atenerse. Pero los silencios, eran algo absolutamente nuevo.

Paige entró a la habitación hecha un manojo de nervios. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara en un mar sin fin, y después de dos años no le importó el hecho de haberse visto débil delante de sus hermanas y de Jenny. No, se sentía más que débil, estaba destrozada.

Mil tornados podrían haber pasado sobre ella y nunca le hubieran hecho el daño que le hizo ver a sus sobrinos rechazándola. Eso era algo que nunca estaría preparada para aceptar y que, sinceramente, no lograría resistir.

Se acercó al cuadro que estaba pintando esa semana, y lo contempló. Era la mariposa que decoraba la portada del CD que había terminado dándole a Glenn.

Era ella. La pequeña mariposa que tanto su madre como su padre habían deseado y a la que finalmente, no habían llegado a conocer. La mariposa que deseaba con toda su alma salir de aquella tormenta que la tenía atrapada, y que no le permitía ver cual era la ruta correcta. La que no encontraba el camino.

Tomó la paleta y colocó las pinturas en ella. Negro y blanco. Luego agarró uno de sus pinceles y dejó que las emociones guiarán sus pinceladas.

Una tras otra, sin pensar, dejando que la tristeza, la furia, el enojo y la ira dominarán por completo. Con cada golpe del pincel, la sutil tormenta creada anteriormente, se había ido convirtiendo en un temporal fuera de control. Una tormenta incapaz de dejar algo en pie.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mezclándose con la pintura y dejando sus huellas.

Las ráfagas de viento, dieron paso a vientos desgarradores, hasta que finalmente, la mariposa ya no podría resistir mucho más.

Un huracán.

En eso se había convertido la pintura. Un huracán devorando a la pequeña y hermosa mariposa, que ya no podría sobrevivir.

Dejó el pincel sobre la mesa, y se alejó unos pasos para contemplar su pequeña obra.

Era un fiel reflejo de su alma… La mariposa, convertida en huracán.

* * *

><p><strong>Para que se den una idea, el cambio de look esta ligeramente inspirado en Taylor Momsen, si kieren checkeen algunas fotos para q vean d q les hablo, pero por sobretodo, ese es el color del pelo.<strong>

**Ahhh, ese final, pobre Paige! (si, soy la unica q la kiere) Fue tan fuerte. Pero vienen cosas peores!**

**Ya kiero saber q va a pasar, asi q mejor voy a escribir!1 Los veo en los comentarios! Besossss**

_Respuestas de reviews:_

Dani: Glen es un amor : '( lamentamos que Prue no esté embarazada y no puedas ver la reacción de Andy! pero la relación...se está rompiendo? ¿cambiando? algo pasó ahí...que bueno que te gustén Cole-Sophie-Matt porque nunca sé qué ahcer con ellos! . besos


	14. Perdida en mis miedos interiores

**Hola gente! Val y yo regresamos de las vacaciones y les trajimos algo que ojalá les guste. Lean lean! pero vayan al baño antes, o sino se pueden distraer y no es la idea.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 13: Perdida en mis miedos interiores.<span>_  
><strong>

Luego de la discusión que habían mantenido con Paige, tanto Phoebe, Piper, asi como la misma Jenny quedaron bastante perturbadas. Piper había decidido bajar a tomarse un té para tratar de calmar los nervios. Con el antecedente de las pesadillas de la noche anterior, lo que menos necesitaba era acostarse con todas esas tensiones.

Phoebe por su parte, le pidió a Jenny que vigilara a los mellizos mientras ella se duchaba. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un baño de inmersión para quitarse el peso en sus hombros, pero no podía abusar así de su vecina. Se hacía tarde y era lo último que le había pedido, luego podría irse.

Jenny aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Paige y pese a lo mal que se llevaba con ella, quería buscar una forma de repararlo, por lo que aprovechó su minuto de soledad con los niños para poner un mini plan en marcha.

- Niños, ¿Qué les parece si van donde la tía Paige a mostrarle sus dibujos? - Preguntó mirando a los pequeños quienes insistían en que no tenían sueño.

Ambos la miraron y tomaron sus hojas para ir donde su tía, ya se habían olvidado del griterío de momentos antes y del desaire que le habían hecho.

Matthew tocó la puerta, Paige escuchó el sonido pero no quiso abrir.

- ¡Tía! - Se quejó Sophia al ver que la puerta no se abría como siempre.

La susodicha pegó un salto al oír a la niña gritar, y preocupada se levantó a abrir la puerta encontrándose con los hermanitos detenidos frente a ella, quienes entraron sin preguntar y se sentaron sobre su cama. En su mundo, todo lo que era de Paige les pertenecía.

- Tía Jenny nos dijo que te trajéramos esto. - Le dijo Sophia con una sonrisa mientras le extendía su hoja. Gesto que Matt imitó.

Lo único que Paige logró escuchar antes de entrar en colapso fue "tía Jenny", luego de eso, ya nada de lo que las vocecitas sobre su cama decían cobró sentido.

- Es hora de dormir, - Les informó tomando las hojas y apoyándolas sobre su cama sin verlas - la irresponsable de su madre todavía no se da cuenta de eso. - Se quejó al verlos bostezar. Los tomó a ambos en brazos y cruzó hasta la habitación de los pequeños.

Jenny la vio acercarse y se echó para atrás disimuladamente. Paige la miró desafiante al pasar junto a ella, pero se concentró en ponerles el pijama a los mellizos y así poder acostarlos. Rápidamente los metió en la cama y los tapó con cuidado. Apagó la luz y dejó prendida la lamparita de noche. Les besó las frentes y se sentó junto a ellos, cantándoles su canción favorita hasta que se quedaron dormidos. El trámite fue rápido, estaban muy cansados y pasaron a la novena nube apenas tocaron la almohada. La nueva rubia sonrió ahora más calmada, ellos seguían siendo suyos. Al menos en esos momentos. Matthew tenía su puñito enredado en el cabello de su tía, se dormía así desde que era un bebé y era una práctica que solamente tenía con Paige.

La menor de las Halliwell se paró despacio, evitando despertarlos y subió la reja que Víctor había construido para la cama, a modo de evitar que se fueran al suelo.

Jenny salió tras Paige al comprender que eso era lo que la nueva rubia estaba buscando, al entrecerrar la puerta de la habitación de los mellizos.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - Le susurró Paige de manera altanera, y si susurró fue solamente para no despertar a los pequeños.

- No te entiendo. ¿De que hablas? - Le preguntó Jenny confundida. ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce chica cuidando de sus sobrinos?

- No te hagas la estúpida, no te sale. - Contestó apretando los dientes, mirándola con profundo resentimiento.

- No tienes derecho de hablarme así. - Se defendió de inmediato, sin retroceder un solo paso. Si, Paige le daba un poco de miedo a veces, pero no por eso permitiría que hiciera de ella un trapo de piso.

- Y tú no tienes que venir aquí a fingir nada conmigo. Ya sé como eres y no lo compro. Vete. Sal de mi vida.

- Yo no finjo nada. No sé de qué me hablas. - Se defendió, nerviosa, pero segura de alguna forma: con sus hermanas mayores ahí, Paige no podía hacerle nada.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Vas a decirme que no intentas quedar como la perfecta niña buena delante de tus tíos y mis hermanas, a base de hacerme lucir como un completo desastre?

- De eso te encargas tu sola. Yo no tengo nada que ver con la imagen que todos tienen de ti.

Aunque no lo reconociera, Jenny había lastimado a Paige con aquel comentario.

- Exactamente, yo misma me encargo de mi vida, y eso incluye a MIS sobrinos. Míos, no tuyos. Si tu intención es hacerte la amiga buena conmigo mandando a los niños a mi cuarto, quiero que sepas que pierdes el tiempo. Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas. No te canses, Jennifer, yo no te creo nada. - Le dijo en un susurro más fuerte, empujándola con el dedo.

- Eso que dices no es verdad. - Refutó quitándose la mano de Paige de encima. Aunque era muy obvio que mentía.

- Claro que lo es. ¡Te vi! Pero te digo algo, no pierdas tu tiempo. No me interesa ser tu amiga, no me interesa lo que pretendas conmigo. Ni siquiera me interesa tratarte bien. Inténtalo siquiera y puedo asegurarte que te irá mal. Tu no sabes quien soy yo, y te aseguro que no querrás averiguarlo. Mantente al margen, no te metas… no estoy dispuesta a que tu también me jodas la vida. – Le advirtió mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

Jenny no tenía ganas de discutir con esa loca, por lo que se dirigió de regreso al cuarto de los mellizos.

- No. - La detuvo, afirmándola de la muñeca - De ellos me encargué yo durante toda su vida, y puedo seguir haciéndolo perfectamente. - Le informó, soltándola, entrando a la ex habitación de la abuela y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Jenny entró a la habitación de Phoebe, sin querer quedarse en el pasillo un minuto más: por un lado le gustaba que Paige siguiera pendiente de los niños y los quisiera tanto, pero por el otro le incomodaba mucho su relación con ella. Aquello se estaba tornando demasiado complicado. Lo que menos imaginó al mudarse a San Francisco fue que encontraría una enemiga, incluso antes de entablar amistad con alguien.

Cuando Phoebe salió de la ducha, Jenny estaba sentada en su cama.

- ¿Los niños?

La más joven entre las dos estuvo a punto de decirle todo lo que había pasado con Paige, pero se abstuvo. Ya era demasiado drama por una noche, simplemente decidió adaptar la verdad.

- Quisieron ir a ver a Paige y ella los hizo dormir. Se quiso quedar cuidándolos, así que vine para acá... no quería irme antes de despedirme.

- ¿Paige hizo eso? - Preguntó con una sonrisa genuina.

- Los vistió, los recostó, les cantó y se quedó cuidando su sueño. No le digas que te dije, por favor. – Medio rogó.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada. – Contestó Phoebe sonriendo sin darse cuenta - Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Vivo al frente. – Protestó la niña.

- Nunca le discutas a una madre. –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Phoebe, quien levantando su dedo índice agregó - Hasta que no te vea cruzar la puerta de tu casa, no me quedo en paz.

Habían pasado dos horas desde la discusión que habían mantenido con Paige sobre la presencia de Jenny en la casa. Dos horas en las que mil y una conclusiones se formaron en su mente, y se evaporaron con la misma facilidad.

Finalmente habían enfrentado a Paige, y esta había tenido que aceptar pese a su negativa, pero, ¿A costa de que?

Si bien es cierto que era necesario ponerle un freno a la situación, el ver a Matt y Piper rechazando a su tía favorita fue algo duro para todas. Inconscientemente se acordó de la vez en la que ella misma había rechazado a su hermanita. La vez que le dijo "te odio" con tanta veracidad, que la relación entre ellas nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Recordaba que Paige era apenas una niña en aquel entonces y que pese al enorme corazón que poseía, había logrado dejarle una huella profunda en él. La primera de muchas.

Pero esta vez, eran sus sobrinos pecando de inocentes quienes la rechazaron, y pese a todo, Paige no sería capaz de hacer la distinción de que estaban asustados por los gritos. Las lágrimas que había dejado caer demostraban lo mucho que la lastimo aquello. ¿Sería esa la última barrera que Paige tenía, y ahora que se rompió, lo peor estaba por venir?

Deseaba con todo su corazón que no fuera así.

Levantó la vista al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la escalera. Se acomodó en el sillón y vio a la más pequeña de sus hermanas bajar. Unas marcas rojas adornaban sus mejillas y tenía los ojos hinchados. Piper quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba, estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos y no dejar que nunca más se escape de allí. Necesitaba volver a encerrarla en una pequeña cajita de cristal y protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera lastimar su corazón.

Paige pasó por su lado y siguió caminando como si no hubiera nadie allí. Piper atinó a sujetarle la mano cuando Paige ya estaba dándole la espalda. El contacto de la mano de Piper en la suya, debió sorprender a Paige, o quizás, lo anhelaba mas de lo que fuera capaz de admitir, porque se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su pecho.

Piper se aventuró aún más y capturó por completo la mano de su hermana, rodeándola con las suyas. Acariciaba el dorso con su pulgar, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para decir sin arruinar el momento.

Paige, se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón porque sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle al igual que la respiración. No entendía como después de haber llorado toda la tarde, de repente sentía que un nuevo mar de lágrimas asomaba por sus ojos.

Gimoteó levemente tratando de que no se notara. Totalmente en vano ya que la casa se encontraba en completo silencio.

- Sabes que ellos te aman… Eres su tía favorita… su persona favorita en todo el mundo. No te cambiarían por nada, y lo sabes.

Paige sabía que se estaba mostrando débil frente al enemigo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba que Piper la convenciera de lo que le estaba diciendo. De que todavía existían en el universo dos seres que la necesitaban como ella a ellos. Necesitaba creer en aquellas palabras con todas sus fuerzas.

- Solo están asustados, Paige. Son niños… Todos te amamos aquí, recuérdalo.

Recuérdalo.

Trataba de recordar cada día, a cada momento, que la amaban tanto como ella los amaba, pero cada vez, cada segundo, resultaba mas difícil. Ya no podía seguir haciendo esto.

Soltó su mano de la de Piper tratando de no ser muy ruda. Pese a todo, sus palabras eran valiosas en momentos como ese, y tampoco sentía ánimos de pelear ahora mismo. Se levantó y retomó su camino sintiendo la mirada de Piper clavada en su espalda.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sin decidirse a seguir o volver.

Eran tantas emociones encontradas, tantos deseos imposibles, tantas necesidades que jamás se cumplirían, y tantos odios acumulados que era complicado ver con claridad.

Después de unos segundos se decidió. Si, era una arpía últimamente, y si, había dejado en claro que odiaba todo lo relacionado con su familia. Pero muy en el fondo, ella siempre tendría en claro que, mas allá de las millones de razones que pudiera encontrar para seguir incrementando el odio hacia ellas, jamás lograría creérselo. Una parte de su ser siempre sería vulnerable a ellas, y nunca dejaría de amarlas.

- Yo… intento recordarlo cada día… Piper te juro que…- suspiró de forma cansina, era todo demasiado agotador – Gracias…

La última palabra fue un susurro apenas audible. Apenas un atisbo de lo que sentía, pero un gran avance. Luego de eso, Paige se perdió en la cocina durante un largo rato.

Piper sonrió mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Se sentía agridulce. Había comprobado que Paige seguía ahí, perdida en todos sus miedos interiores, pero ahí. Había logrado acercarse a ella aunque solo fuera unos minutos. La había confortado, y hasta había conseguido que la escuchara. No todo estaba perdido, pero estaba claro que el camino sería muy largo.

Esa noche, Piper había vuelto a soñar con el accidente. Solo tenía vagos recuerdos de destellos, luces brillantes, y una superficie dura que no lograba descifrar. Recordaba el dolor de cabeza taladrante, y los resabios del alcohol recorriendo sus venas.

Se levantó aún más cansada que cuando se acostó.

Fue hacía el baño, y el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo comprobó lo que ya suponía. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de superar aquellos recuerdos tan vividos, o alguien se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Se dirigía a preparar el desayuno cuando la respuesta le llegó a través de la ventana. Dan se encontraba en el frente de su casa recogiendo el correo. Piper acercó más su cabeza a la ventana en el momento exacto en el que él miró en su dirección. Ambos quedaron con sus miradas prendidas en la del otro por unos largos segundos, hasta que Piper se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo aquello, y le hizo señas para que la esperara.

Se apresuró a bajar la escalera tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Quiso reírse cuando comprobó que Dan seguía de pie en el mismo lugar esperándola. Se acercó a él, y toda la seguridad que sintió momentos antes la abandonó de un momento a otro.

- Hola... – Pudo decir en un débil susurro.

- Hola. – Respondió él, y su voz también fallaba.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Piper, porque quedarse callada no era la mejor opción. Quedaría como una tonta corriendo hacía él, sin saber que decir luego.

Dan hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo molesto que aún estaba con la menor de sus hermanas? Piper no se merecía eso.

- He estado mejor, no puedo mentirte. – Reconoció, esbozando rápidamente una sonrisa para que no se pusiera mal. – Pero no es nada que no pueda superar fácilmente.

Piper sonrió nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente que Dan se refería a Paige y no podía culparlo por eso. Aún así, la situación era difícil para todos.

- Pero… pareces ser tu la que necesita hablar. – Siguió Dan tratando de no perder la oportunidad de estar con ella aunque solo fuera unos pocos minutos. - ¿Qué sucede, Piper? – Le preguntó mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica buscando confortarla.

Aquel contacto los hizo estremecer a ambos. Dan la miró a los ojos aprovechando el momento, y ella hizo lo mismo. Durante un minuto entero, sus miradas se compenetraron por segunda vez en el día. Piper pensó en todas las cosas que tenía que decirle, que preguntar, que explicar, pero las palabras no querían salir. Solo quería perderse en el celeste de sus ojos para siempre, porque después de mucho tiempo, volvía a sentirse segura tal y como estaba en ese instante.

Odiaba también que fuera así, porque en aquel momento comprendía las razones por las que terminó con Leo, aunque ni ella misma lograba entenderlo a veces. Ya no era lo mismo y debía explicárselo en algún momento, pero no en ese momento.

Dan pudo ver a través de los ojos de Piper, todo su sufrimiento, y el amor que albergaba su corazón, y supo que no se había equivocado la primera vez que la vio. Amaba a esa chica más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

Sin perder un solo segundo más, fue acortando la distancia que separaba sus rostros, sin dejar de mirarla nunca. Ella podría retroceder si así lo prefería. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Ambos se quitaron un gran peso de encima en el segundo en el que sus labios hicieron contacto.

No fue un simple beso. Lo que comenzó como un experimento, se convirtió en una droga altamente adictiva, y todo lo que habían pensado decir, o preguntar, dejo de tener sentido, para dar paso a algo completamente nuevo.

Lo cierto es que ese no sería el último.

Paige había dormido tanto o menos que Piper. Todavía sentía el calor de las palmas de Piper a través de su mano. La escena de la noche anterior había movido hilos en su interior, sentía como si hubieran extendido una manta sobre su corazón, que últimamente parecía congelarse poco a poco.

Se sintió amada, querida y protegida una vez más, como ya casi no recordaba, y aunque se odiaba por ello, se sentía exquisitamente bien. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Tenía su cabeza pegada en la ventana mirando las hojas de los árboles desprenderse de las ramas, y danzar en la leve brisa hasta caer al suelo. Todo estaba tan calmado afuera, que le molestó un poco ver que la monotonía se rompía de golpe, cuando una figura se cruzó en el paisaje.

Al enfocar mejor su vista, comprobó que se trataba de Dan, el nuevo vecino a quien tan poco le había importado conocer. Se lo quedó mirando.

Debía reconocer que Piper tenía buen gusto, el chico enamoraría a cualquiera.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el muchacho levantaba su vista y la enfocaba en la casa. Se quedó mirando durante un par de segundos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Paige se sintió bastante intrigada y prestó más atención. ¿Qué es lo que él miraba exactamente?

Apenas percibió el leve asentimiento que su vecino realizó. Hasta podría haberlo imaginado, pero supo que él se había movido, ya que su vista ahora se hallaba fija en otro punto.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón debido al extremo silencio en el que se hallaba.

Se giró de pronto al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. ¿Quién estaría despierta a esta hora?

La respuesta llegó dos segundos después cuando vio la figura de Piper caminando hacía Dan.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había atrapado a aquellos dos en su juego. Las miradas, ahora sabía a quien miraba Dan. El encuentro, aquello no podía ser simple casualidad. Quien sabe hace cuanto se verían a escondidas de todos. Y… el beso. Los besos.

Paige abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Aquello no podía ser real. Era demasiado bueno para que estuviera sucediendo delante de sus ojos.

- Tan callado te lo tenías, hermanita. Al fin de cuentas, tú también sabes engañar. ¿Qué dirá Leo cuando se entere?

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Un nuevo plan acababa de ponerse en marcha, y no sería posible detenerlo.

Al parecer, ninguna de las hermanas Halliwell pudo dormir aquella noche, ya que Prue se encontraba dando vueltas por la cocina de su departamento. Llevaba una infaltable taza de café en sus manos mientras pensaba y repensaba lo que le había dicho Sam el día anterior.

¿Todo se reducía a eso? ¿A no querer tener un bebé? ¿O al hecho de que Andy supiera cual era su postura al respecto? ¿Él seguiría con ella si no accedía a sus planes de formar una familia? ¿O, ella sería capaz de dejarlo si él no aceptaba su decisión?

Todo resultaba tan confuso.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la vibración de su móvil en el pantalón. ¿Quién podía ser tan temprano? Si apenas amanecía.

"_Déjame entrar" _Recitaba el mensaje de texto que provenía del móvil de Sam. Bueno, ninguna de las dos había dormido, lo que resultaba justo.

Prue dejó la taza sobre la encimera y fue hasta la puerta abriéndola para dejar pasar a su amiga.

Sam la miró a los ojos directamente, y Prue pudo detectar en ellos una mezcla complicada entre odio, malestar y dolor.

Sin esperar una invitación, Sam se dirigió directo a la cocina. Si conocía bien a sus amigos, Andy todavía dormiría, así que la cocina constituía el mejor lugar para hablar sin interrupciones.

Se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café solo por hacer algo. Si bien era muy determinada, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a Prue. No en aquellas circunstancias, no por esas razones. Se suponía que no debía ser así.

Sam suspiró con frustración. Luego se volteó para encontrarse con una Prue al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Se mordía los labios con fuerza, mientras pestañeaba rápidamente para no llorar.

Pese a todo, Sam se olvidó de las diferencias por un segundo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Eran mejores amigas ante todo, y ninguna diferencia las separaría. O al menos es lo que ambas necesitaban creer.

- Prue… - Dijo Sam luego de un rato en el que su amiga pareció calmarse un poco – Vine porque necesito entender que es lo que está sucediendo. Más allá de todo, eres mi amiga y quiero que estés bien, y créeme cuando te digo que tu no lo estás.

Prue miró a la chica delante de ella y se sintió orgullosa de que fuera SU amiga. Sam era única y no la cambiaría por nadie.

- Entiendo que te haya molestado lo de anoche, pero es que de verdad-

- No te preocupes, Sam. – la cortó Prue antes de que pudiera decir nada. No quería revivir los comentarios de la noche anterior – En tiendo tu postura, no debes sentirte mal por eso.

- Soy tu amiga, Prue. Se supone que no debo juzgarte.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, tienes todo el derecho de juzgarme. – Prue esbozó una débil sonrisa, dándole a entender que ya se sentía un poco mejor, aunque no del todo. Sam lo notó al instante.

- Aún hay asuntos que resolver. – Dijo Sam, haciéndole saber que contaba con ella como siempre.

- Si, así es. Pero es más complicado de lo que piensas, Sam. – La voz de Prue

sonaba rota. Era una de las pocas veces en las que Sam la había visto de esa manera, tan derrotada.

- ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntamelo todo, yo estoy aquí para ti. – De un momento a otro la situación dio un giro completo, y la preocupación de Sam ahora era completamente diferente.

- Tengo miedo… Hice una cita con el médico para esta tarde. El test de embarazo dio negativo y eso me confirma que solo fue una falsa alarma, pero…

- ¿Pero? – Inquirió Sam, entre preocupada por si surgía algún otro problema, o solo se confirmaba el actual. La verdad es que no podía determinar cual de las dos opciones era la peor.

- Aún así llevo más de una semana de retraso y… no me estoy sintiendo muy bien últimamente. – Explicaba mientras tomaba asiento. No sabía si podría permanecer de pie mucho tiempo más. – Quizás haya algo más. Quizás el supuesto embarazo solo fue una mala lectura de los síntomas. – Explicó tratando de no sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

- ¿Crees… de verdad crees que estás enferma? – La chica sonó tan incrédula que ambas se sorprendieron.

Prue la miró a los ojos, y un tinte de enojo empezó a surgir de ellos. La realidad por fin las golpeaba. Mas allá del amor que se tenían, había veces en que se enfrentarían. Esta era una de esas.

- Porque no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que tanto te molesta, Sam.

Prue se cruzó de brazos frente a ella y con expresión desafiante. Sabía que muy probablemente Sam tuviera razón, pero ella no era de las que cedía su postura fácilmente, y en cierta medida, necesitaba confrontar a alguien para descarar tensiones.

Sam por su parte, sabía exactamente que Prue estaba buscando la forma fácil de explotar de una vez por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, y que ella debería ser la que intentara consolarla y explicarle que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Pero resulta que esta vez Sam tenía un punto, y no dejaría que Prue cometiera una estupidez.

- Te diré lo que a ti te molesta, Prue. Estás embarazada y no quieres reconocerlo. Te molesta tanto que las cosas no salgan del modo en el que tu quieres que no te importa si lastimas a los demás cuando eso ocurre.

- Yo no estoy embarazada. – Intentó negar – Solo fue una falsa alarma. Es otra cosa.

- Miedo. Así se llama la única enfermedad que tienes. ¡Enfréntalo, Prue! – Le rogó Sam.

- No tengo nada que enfrentar, Sam. No estoy embarazada. – Respondió Prue, esbozando una débil sonrisa desafiante.

- Demuéstramelo. – Desafió Sam esta vez – Demuéstrame que lo que dices es cierto. Que tu embarazo es solo un invento mío.

- ¿Te refieres a ahora mismo? – Rió Prue, no creyendo la determinación de su amiga, y quizás, hasta temiéndola.

- Me refiero a este mismo momento. – Siguió Sam – Dices que te has estado sintiendo mal, bien, te acompañaré al médico ahora mismo y el nos sacara las dudas. Si no estas embarazada, podrás volver a respirar con normalidad, y si resulta que si estas enferma, – esa parte de la oración sonó algo irónica – podrás empezar un tratamiento en seguida.

Ambas se miraron sin decir ni una palabra, y en esos instantes era como si un abismo entero se interpusiera entre ellas. Sam desvió la vista rompiendo el contacto visual que tanto daño le hacía.

- Vamos. No perdamos más tiempo con esto.

Después de un incómodo viaje en auto hasta el hospital, en el que casi no cruzaron palabra, y media hora de espera, finalmente habían llamado a Prue a uno de los consultorios. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Sam se metió con ella en la habitación, sin importarle la mirada que le dirigió su amiga.

- Tomen asiento, por favor. – Indicó el médico, un hombre mayor, que las miró por sobre sus gafas, con cara de entendedor. Después de años de ejercer la profesión, podía diagnosticar con solo ver a sus pacientes. - ¿Cuál de las señoritas es la del problema? – Preguntó amablemente tomando asiento delante de ellas y dirigiendo su mirada a Prue, ya que había detectado que muy probablemente era ella.

- Ella. – Contestó Sam rápidamente sin dar tregua. Prue la fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo. – Agregó, más desafiante de lo que se sentía.

- De acuerdo. – Prosiguió el doctor – Cuéntame que es lo que te esta sucediendo.

- Bien… verá… - Prue perdió toda la confianza que sentía hasta dos segundos atrás y realmente comenzó a sentir miedo. ¿Y si finalmente resultaba que si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría? Comenzó a temer por tener que dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sam vio el estado en el que Prue se había puesto y la tomó de la mano con fuerza. Prue la miró al instante y agradeció infinitamente tenerla allí con ella y saber que era su mejor amiga. Fue Sam la que habló.

- Sucede que mi amiga tiene un atraso. Una semana. Se realizó el test hace unos días pero dio negativo, aún así, ella está teniendo síntomas.

Prue al escuchar las palabras "esta teniendo síntomas", se puso rígida. Ella no los llamaría síntomas asi como así, estaba dando a entender otra cosa.

- Yo no creo que sean síntomas de embarazo, como en un principio creí. – Se apresuró a acotar – Creo que bien podrían ser de otra cosa. Alguna enfermedad o algo así… Sabe que hay muchas cosas nuevas estos días y-

El médico levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

- Dígame, ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

- Bueno, siento que mi estómago esta revuelto todo el día, tengo náuseas y mareos. Me siento cansada y rara…

Se calló de golpe al comprender: todo aquello sonaba básicamente a embarazo. Pero no podía ser, ella misma había comprobado el test que había dado negativo.

- No se preocupe. Saldremos de la duda rápidamente.

A Prue casi se le detiene el corazón al escuchar el, rápidamente.

El médico le señaló a Prue una silla situada en un rincón, y mientras tomaba una jeringa del armario de provisiones. Se acercó a ella, y tras ponerle una banda elástica alrededor del brazo, le extrajo una muestra de sangre.

- Enviaré la muestra al laboratorio de inmediato y les pediré que me envíen los resultados en cuanto los tengan. Tardarán unos veinte minutos, esperen en la sala mientras tanto. Las llamaré cuando los sepa.

Ambas chicas salieron del consultorio sin decir palabra y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, cada una hacía una esquina diferente.

Piper se dejó caer en su cama. La casa estaba silenciosa ya que todos sus habitantes habían salido. Era su mente la que no dejaba de aullar. La verdad es que no lograba concentrarse en nada al no parar de pensar en Leo. Era algo idiota de su parte ya que acababa de besar a Dan y aquello le había gustado mas de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar, pero, aún así, era su ex quien le robaba los pensamientos. Le debía una conversación, un intento de explicación y si no se la daba ahora que sentía que podía hacerlo, no lo haría nunca (y terminaría de perder la razón, cabía agregar).

Se levantó para sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo, se fijó que aún tenía el número de Leo en el primer favorito. Suspiró. Marcó su número y esperó a una respuesta.

- Hola. – Contestó la siempre amable voz de Leo.

- Hola... - Respondió con monotonía, estaba drenada emocionalmente y el valor que tuvo al realizar la llamada, la abandono por completo.

- ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó él de inmediato, hacía mucho que no hablaba con Piper y la llamada le sorprendía, aunque su voz parecía demasiado calmada como para ser una emergencia.

- Leo… necesitaba decirte que... quisiera explicarte... - Comenzó a decir, masajeándose las sienes con su mano libre.

Leo no le respondió nada, simplemente cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio lleno de apuntes de anatomía, que en ese minuto significaban nada. Piper siempre constituiría lo mas importante de su mundo aunque él no fuera lo mismo para ella.

- No había logrado entender antes el... el por qué de nuestra separación...

- Somos dos. - Contesto secamente – Y sigo sin hacerlo.

Piper respiró profundo, él tenía razones para estar enojado, triste o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo por ella.

- No quería lastimarte.

- Otra vez con lo mismo... - Murmuró entre dientes. Si había algo que no lograba soportar de Piper era que pensara demasiado y observara tan poco. El dolor era parte de una relación, le parecía difícil de creer que después de tantos años aún no lo comprendiera- ¿Daño por qué, Piper? ¿Estás bien?

- No, no se trata de "eso". - Le dijo negando enérgicamente, aunque él no pudiera verla - Nada de recaídas, nada...nada, mental, por así decirlo... Eso es gracias a ti. - Le aclaró rápidamente – Es mas complicado que eso. - Reconoció. Leo no dijo nada, solo se escuchaba su respiración al otro lado lo que le daba a entender que él solo la escucharía, asi que se decidió a hablar de una vez por todas – Lo que sucede es que cuando vi, cuando vi a Dan...

Leo echó la cabeza para atras, apretándose el puente de la nariz: siempre supo que ese tipo iba a ser el fin entre ambos, pero nunca creyó que eso sucedería tan rápido. Es más, quería creer que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y nunca ocurriría. Maldecía la hora en que se habían visto, maldecía el momento en que se había mudado frente a la casa de Piper.

- Supe que lo nuestro no podía durar más. - Le dijo con la máxima suavidad en la voz.

- No fuiste la única. - Respondió con amargura, sintiéndose herido en lo más sensible.

- Leo, no quiero que pienses que fue un cambio de... no fue porque quisiera estar con él, puedo asegurartelo. Se trata de algo más profundo… Sé que es doloroso lo que voy a decirte pero, cuando me di cuenta de que podía interesarme por él comprendi que, que si era capaz de mirar a otra persona aún estando contigo, yo no te merecía. Después entendí que, si tenía el tiempo como para mirarlo a él, o a cualquier otro, es porque las cosas entre nosotros ya no eran iguales que al principio. Quizás me haya equivocado y solo intente justificarme pero, lo único que tenía en mente al terminar contigo, era resguardar todo lo bueno que vivimos juntos, y evitar que en un futuro esos recuerdos se convirtieran en dolorosos. Preferí, perder nuestra relación, y no perderte a ti. Tal vez, después de un tiempo… no lo sé… - Piper decidió dejar aquella frase sin concluir. El tiempo ya diría.

- Está bien Piper, ahora tengo que irme, mañana hay... – Empezó Leo, dándose cuenta de que no quería escuchar aquella explicación.

- No lo tomes así, por favor. Sabes que nunca podría mentirte. -Le dijo limpiándose una lágrima traviesa cayendo por su mejilla - No puedo explicarte más porque sería seguir dañandonos a ambos pero Leo… nunca olvides que yo te amo.

El chico apretó el teléfono y sus labios, ahogando un grito. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Cómo podía decirle que no tenían futuro pero aún así lo amaba? ¿Que no se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que realmente le hacía daño?

- Aunque no me creas, te amé y te sigo amando, siempre lo voy a hacer... pero, ahora mismo, no podemos estar juntos... espero que puedas comprenderme y... perdonarme. -Tragó en seco, con un nudo en la garganta.

Él no quería escuchar nada más, las cartas estaban lanzadas y más valían sus acciones que sus palabras: la conocía demasiado bien como para necesitar oírla un minuto más. Lo único que podía agradecer, era que estuviese bien.

- También te amo y lo sabes. – Dijo brevemente, no tenía pensado sacarle en cara nada - Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, pero entiendo que necesites tu tiempo, tu espacio... las cosas cambiaron, la situación no es la misma, estás viviendo otras etapas... y lo comprendo.

- Gracias... - Susurró, sin encontrar nada más que responder.

- Pero no me pidas que te espere, ni que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes cuando te des cuenta de que ya te tomaste el tiempo suficiente. Te amo Piper, pero no puedo seguir así, entre tus "sí" y "no" toda la vida. Lo siento. - Dijo finalmente.

Leo se retiró el teléfono de la oreja y miró la pantalla antes de colgar. Tiró el teléfono contra la pared, lo más fuerte que pudo, y sin importarle lo que pudieran decir de un hombre llorando por una mujer, soltó todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas hacía días por la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Piper intentó decir algo, pero sus balbuceos se vieron interrumpidos por el tono del teléfono que le decía que ya no había interlocutor. Cerró los ojos, recordando los buenos momentos, esos instantes en que él siempre había estado ahí cuando ella necesitaba de él.

- Leo... - Susurró antes de recostarse en su cama y abrazar una almohada, haciendo sin saberlo, lo mismo que él.

Después de veintitrés minutos de espera, Prue y Sam fueron llamadas nuevamente al consultorio. Entraron con las miradas perdidas en cualquier punto del espacio y como si las noticias que esperaban escuchar fueran las peores del mundo.

- Bueno, Prudence, ya tengo los resultados. Echémosle una ojeada a ver que tal te fue. – Trató de animarla el hombre, aunque consiguiendo escasos resultados. Las uñas de la mano de Prue estaban camino a la extinción.

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguna de las chicas, el doctor abrió el sobre con el informe y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Para ese entonces, Sam le había quitado a Prue la mano de la boca, sujetándosela con fuerza. Pese a sus diferencias en ese momento, ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Prue apretó aún más fuerte.

El hombre bajó el papel, una vez hubo terminado de leer y las miró a ambas.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Sam, quien ya no aguantaba un segundo más de espera.

El medico miró a Prue antes de decir:

- Usted tenía razón… - Prue no supo si suspirar aliviada, o preocuparse, enseguida supo la respuesta – Esta embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dis<strong>**frutaron? Yo se que si. En caso afirmativo o negativo, hagannoslo saber con un pequeño review, please?**

_Respuestas de rrs:_

DH1997: JAJA porque Rubia histérica da una impresión de dolor interno más profundo que ningún otro. Y sí, no volverá al final, como hasta 3 caps antes del final haha como supiste? Sobre lo de Prue...ups. Piper, Piper, Piper... me gustan tus teorías, siempre aciertan, o casi... jijiji. Gracias por tu rr! la referencia, reclámasela a Val en el RR, CON MAYUSCULAS a ver si entiende.

_(Val: ¿Es que a mi sola me gustaba la idea de una Paige rubia? La referencia! Dyego va a matarme... pero ya la tengo pensada, solo falta el momento, a no desesperar. Ah! que linda mi coautora, echandome todas las culpas a mi... Tambien kiero saber la otra teoria!)_

Faiwill:No problemo! pero no olvides dejar rr ahora! Jaj y tranqui, pieza rservada. Sobre el pelirrojo, yo tb quería pelirrojo pero bueno, aveces una buena coatura cede jjejeje.

_(Que es rubia! Voy a llorar! Pero antes mato a HMB!)_

Charmed-rules4ever: Hola! volviste! lamento no haber tenido tiempo para pasar por tu fic, pero si no es una cosa es la otra...de todas maneras lo tengo en lista de espera : D me alegra que te haya gustado el nuevo look!

_(Si! Una de las mías! GRacias, gracias!)_

Keisi San: Si, alguien tenía que ponerla en el lugar y tanto Piper como Phoebe hicieron lo que pudieron; con el dolor de su alma, nótese. Los niños son niños, se asustan. Par e cobardes. Rubio si, es como pérfido jaj. Dan cabreado es poco, pero claro, como hombre se enoja con todas menos con la que le gusta (Piper). Sobre lo del accidente, sería interesante que nos preguntaras lo que no te queda claro y nosotras respondemos dentro de lo que podamos.

_(Voy a hacer una protesta PRO-rubio, he dicho)_

Danniie: Noo! qué le paso´a tu cuenta! : S gracias por tu rr de todas maneras! Paige ES guapa jaj, pero sí, pobre Jen...y sobre tu Andy Jr...¡sorpresa!

_(Lo dicho. ¡Sorpresa! Lo volvi a hacer)_


	15. ¿Qué te pasa, Prue?

**Hola gente hermosa, lamentamos la tardanza, pero entre problemas personales y los computadores que se nos echan a perder...bueno, no más bla, espero que les guste!**

**Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a mi pequeña Daniie :) gracias por el ánimo y el apoyo !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: ¿Qué te pasa, Prue?<strong>

La frase "Está embarazada" dio vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, sin lograr encajar en ningún lado. Era como si su inconsciente se negara a aceptar tal información y buscará una vía de escape que, obviamente, no iba a llegar. Su embarazo era un hecho. Punto final.

― ¿Está seguro? – Logró susurrar Prue, y se sorprendió de que la voz le saliera. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. El mundo entero daba vueltas y ella no lograba encontrar el equilibrio.

Sam le dirigió a su amiga una de esas miradas que pueden acabar con la vida de alguien, sin querer creer lo que había escuchado.

― ¡Prue! – Se quejó.

― Sí, estoy seguro. Lo dice aquí mismo. – Señaló los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

― Pero… el test de embarazo salió negativo… no entiendo…

― Creo que todos saben que esos test tienen margen de error. Muy pequeño, pero lo tienen. En cambio, los análisis de sangre, no. No sé si esta constituye una buena o mala noticia, pero es la realidad. Les sugiero que vayan a casa. El shock puede impedirte ver las cosas con claridad ahora mismo, Prudence. Ve, todo estará mas claro en unas horas.

Y sin decir nada más, ambas salieron de allí, con la sensación de que nada estaría bien en unas horas.

Al llegar al departamento de Prue, las chicas no habían intercambiado ninguna opinión de la noticia recibida. Un clima raro se había instalado entre ellas y no sabían que decir para repararlo.

Entraron y dejaron sus bolsos en uno de los sillones.

― ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? Aún no has desayunado decentemente, y en tu estado eso no es bueno. –preguntó Sam, tratando de ayudar constructivamente, y dejar de lado su creciente enojo, el cual no sabía de donde le salía.

― ¿Qué estado? –la voz de Andy provino del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, y las sorprendió a las dos.

― Andy… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo ya? –preguntó Prue, quien de pronto empalideció.

― Es que tuve un pequeño accidente en la oficina, Ferguson derramó una jarra de café sobre mi, y no exagero al decir jarra. Tuve que venir a bañarme porque era un asco. –explicó mientras se acercaba a Prue― ¿Pero de qué estado hablas? ¿Por qué Sam te ofreció un té? ¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó, su rostro lucía preocupado.

Prue lo miró por unos segundos sin saber que decir. La única razón por la que no se mordía las uñas era que se dejaría a sí misma en evidencia.

― Nada, nada va mal, Andy, no te preocupes. –acarició el rostro de su novio con ternura, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco– Es solo que comí algo que me cayó mal… si, eso… y, bueno, Sam me ofrecía un té para que se asiente el estómago, ¿Verdad, Sam? –pidió ayuda desesperadamente a su amiga.

Ésta estaba parada a unos pasos de ella, estupefacta. No podía creer que Prue estuviera mintiéndole a Andy de esa manera y que además, estuviera pidiéndole que ella también lo hiciera. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, Andy habló.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? Podrían recetarte algo. –propuso atento.

― No te preocupes, de ahí venimos. Es un caso perdido. –prosiguió Prue, sin dejarlo acotar nada. Ya sabía lo que le diría, y si lo dejaba hablar, la mentira se tornaría mas difícil de creer– Todo el mundo está ahí, al parecer hay un brote de gripe o algo así. Lo más seguro es que yo también me haya contagiado, por eso decidimos volver, no vaya a ser que me ponga peor.

Sam no sabía si salir corriendo de allí, o abofetear a su amiga para que dejara de alucinar. El hospital estaba prácticamente vacío, porque no existía tal epidemia de gripe, y lo peor del asunto, es que Prue sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

― Pero… ―dudó Andy– sería bueno que te viera un doctor y lo confirmara, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Y en ese instante fue cuando Sam vio su oportunidad.

― Oh, no te preocupes Andy. Prue tiene programada una cita de rutina esta misma tarde, así que ahí podrá sacarse todas sus dudas. –la susodicha fulminó a Sam con la mirada, a lo que su amiga añadió― Yo misma vendré a buscarla.

― Eso es bueno. No me quedaría tranquilo si nadie te revisara.

― Si, muy bueno. –concedió Prue a regañadientes.

― Me voy. –informó la pelirroja tomando su bolso– Adiós, chicos.

Y sin esperar respuestas, salió pitando de allí, porque un solo segundo más, y Prue terminaría en el hospital, pero por traumatismos varios.

Piper estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de los vecinos esperando a que le abrieran la puerta. No había dejado de pensar en el beso, ni en la conversación con Leo, ni en sus pesadillas; en realidad no había dejado de pensar del todo. Pero lo único que podía "Resolver", por decirlo de alguna manera, era el tema de Dan. Y era por eso que estaba esperándolo, o eso pensaba. No podía dejar de pensar.

― Piper. ―saludó con una sonrisa complacida, para su suerte, el chico al que estaba buscando.

― Hola. ―sonrió tímida― ¿Podemos hablar?

Dan asintió, mirando para atrás primero. No había nadie, Cole seguía en la ducha y Jenny estaba haciendo tareas. Le parecía bien.

― Adelante.

Piper entró con un poco más de decisión, y él le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los sofás de la casa.

― Aún quedan cosas que ordenar. ―se disculpó Dan, indicando un par de cajas al rededor.

― Detalles. ―le tranquilizó ella.

― Dan...―comenzó con voz suave― El...lo que pasó en la mañana...

― ¿Te arrepientes? ―preguntó adelantándose a cualquier cosa.

Piper lo miró a los ojos detenidamente por un segundo, luego negó con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó él más seguro de sí mismo, ya que por un instante había creído que ella venía a decirle que no quería verlo nunca más.

― Fue...algo apresurado...―continuó, agregando rápidamente― No en el mal sentido sino...eso era lo que necesitaba para decidirme sobre, bueno, estaba muy confundida sobre mi relación con Leo y nuestra ruptura...―dijo jugando con sus manos, mirando al techo, a un cuadro, luego a sus manos.

Dan estuvo a punto e interrumpirla, sin ocultar su disgusto al escuchar el nombre del ex de Piper, pero sí haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo.

― Me dejé llevar por el momento, y eso me ayudó a entender que a pesar de que aún tenía cosas que cerrar, temas de los que hablar con él, ya no quería seguir a su lado...como novia al menos. ―agregó― Es el mejor amigo de mi hermana, el padrino de Sophia, vive con mi papá...no creo que sea posible olvidarme de él del todo. No quiero perderlo como amigo, ¿Sabes? ―preguntó soplando su flequillo fuera de su cara― pero no me siento en condiciones de mantener una relación de pareja con él...o con nadie. ―sentenció mirándolo a los ojos. Se sentía rara hablando tan directamente, era algo surrealista escucharse hablar así de Leo, de quien le había salvado la vida a ella y traído de regreso la de su hermana menor, pero no podía mantenerse amarrada a alguien solamente por una deuda eterna, ¿O sí?

― Entiendo. ―le dijo Dan tomándole la mano amistosamente, sin querer insistir, al menos por el momento.

― Me gustas. ―le aclaró ella, acariciándole la mejilla con esa mano.

― Tu también. Y Mucho. ―le aseguró él, tomando su mano de vuelta.

― Si...si realmente, si quieres...podemos intentarlo pero, te pido que vayamos despacio. Aún no me siento lista para empezar otra relación, y lo último que quiero hacer es lastimar a Leo...

Dan asintió con esperanza.

― Si quiero. ―susurró― Estoy dispuesto a ir tan lento o rápido como quieras, sólo déjame intentarlo. No quiero estar lejos de ti.

Piper sintió algo extraño en el estómago, era una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Se sentía merecedora de salir con chicos, se sentía linda, se sentía capaz de llevar su vida hacia donde ella decidiera sin tener aquella vocecita diciéndole que no valía nada, pero a la vez no podía evitar recordar todas esas veces en que había pensado que Leo sería el primero y el último. Ya no quería seguir pensando en si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, por lo que cambió el tema ligeramente.

― Me gustaría saber por qué no dijiste nada sobre el auto

― Porque por alguna razón siento algo por ti...y ese algo me dice que serías incapaz de hacer algo malo, o de lastimar a alguien. Sé que es probable que me meta en problemas si alguien llega a enterarse de lo que pasó, o de que te ayudé...pero corroré el riesgo. ―le aseguró con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que los miedos de Piper desaparecieran y le dejaran espacio a la dulzura que ese chico le hacía sentir― A pesar de que nunca entendí bien qué ocurrió, te ayudaría otra vez, sin pensarlo dos veces. Realmente, espero que algun día puedas confiar en mi, y explicarme qué fue lo que sucedio.

Piper cerró los ojos. Todo lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado fuerte, algo que sinceramente nunca había pensado oír de parte del sexo opuesto, y que en realidad nunca había oído fuera de la boca de Leo. Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era la misma niñita de quince años. Había crecido, había madurado y era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida: seguir sus instintos, confiar en sí misma. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a la Piper que se había dejado atormentar por Missy y Michelle.

― Creo que mereces saber qué ocurrió. ―le dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Dan la miró indicándole que no podían hablar adentro, por lo que tomándole la mano la guió hasta la puerta para dar una vuelta por la cuadra.

En tanto, Leo se había decido a llevar a Alex a la casa Halliwell; el pequeño extrañaba a sus hermanas y a sus sobrinos, y él también echaba de menos a los mellizos, a pesar de haberlos tenido lejos no más de cuatro días. El hijo de Víctor caminaba feliz por la calle, tomado de la mano del ex novio de su hermana, esperando a llegar a la casa de ésta.

― ¿Puedo tocar el timbre? ―le preguntó mirando a Leo con ojitos suplicantes. Éste se rió y lo levantó para que alcanzara.

A los minutos, la figura de Phoebe apareció en la puerta. Sonrió al encontrárselos abajo y Alex estiró sus brazos para acurrucarse en ella.

― Hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás? ―le preguntó saludando también a Leo― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Echaba de menos. ―resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

― Eres una niñita. ―se rió Phoebe― Ven, subamos, los niños están arriba. ―le pidió tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta el segundo piso.

Paige miraba por el borde de la escalera, escondida, qué era lo que pasaba abajo. Se fijó en las manos de Leo y de Phoebe y luego retrocedió a esconderse a su habitación.

― ¡Tío Leo! ―celebraron los pequeños al verlo llegar, corriendo a abrazarlo.

― Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? ―preguntó contento.

― Tenemos un gatito. ―respondió Sophia enérgicamente.

― ¿Un gatito? ―les dijo como si no supiera, Phoebe ya le había contado.

― Sí, mamá lo tiene. ―asintió Matthew, apuntando el bolsito que su madre llevaba en la cintura.

Mientras los pequeños se entretenían mirando al gato y los "grandes" les explicaban cómo tenían que cuidarlo para no hacerle daño, Paige espiaba pegada a la puerta; nadie podía verla desde ahí y si alguien pasaba siempre podía fingir que iba caminando por el pasillo.

― Estaba pensando...―suspiró Phoebe― No sé si voy a poder resistir este ritmo. La semana en que los cuidaste fue agotadora, pero el lunes y el martes sin niñera fueron espantosos. Me duele todo, tengo sueño, y estoy tensa pensando todos los días con quién los voy a dejar...

― Si quieres podemos armarnos un calendario, podemos correr algunas clases, hacer algo para que tengamos tiempo...―intentó decirle Leo.

― Leo...―le sonrió con agradecimiento― Cariño, haces demasiado por nosotros y lo aprecio. Has estado aquí desde el comienzo. Nunca pensé que podría tener a alguien tan especial como tu en mi vida, nunca pensé que podría merecerte. Y es por eso que no quiero que sigas cuidándolos.

Leo la miró con sorpresa, sin saber si reaccionar enojado o triste.

― Escucha, me has sido de infinita ayuda, pero, medicina no es una carrera fácil...―comentó asintiendo para sí― no quiero cargarte más...

― No me...

― Lo hago. ―le cortó― Siempre supe que habían sacrificios que iba a tener que hacer...creo que voy a llevarlos a la guardería que está a la vuelta de la universidad; no quería hacerlo, pero creo que es hora de pensar con la cabeza por un minuto.

― Como sé que no lograré hacerte cambiar de opinión, terca, quiero que sepas que elijas lo que elijas, cuentas conmigo.

― Lo sé. ―sonrió pícaramente― Así que toma las llaves y prepárate para salir, me han pedido ir al parque todo el día y cuatro ojos son mejor que dos.

Leo se rió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de alborotar a los tres pequeños y subirlos a todos, incluyendo al gato, al auto camino al parque a donde su padre solía llevarlas a pescar cuando eran pequeñas.

Paige se quedó mirándolos desde la ventana. Nunca se había dedicado a seguir los pasos de sus hermanas con tanto detalle como ahora, y aunque siempre había sabido que Leo y Phoebe se llevaban muy bien, jamás se había fijado en que quizás, estaban demasiado cerca. Más de lo que dos amigos debieran.

Cole estaba revisando el correo cuando vio a Dan despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de Piper, quien entró a la casa rápidamente mientras su primo se dirigía a la suya. Enarcó una ceja, dispuesto a hablar con él, por lo que ambos entraron a la casa. Apenas se cerró la puerta, ambos primos se dedicaron miradas molestas; Dan estaba enojado porque Cole había dejado a su sobrina ir a meterse a esa casa de locos la noche anterior e insistía en "dejarla pelear sus pelas", mientras tanto éste lo estaba por la forma en que su primo hacía distinciones entre Piper y Phoebe, cuando ninguna de las dos eran responsables de la pelea con Paige.

― Si fuera Phoebe la hubieras hechado a patadas. ―le dijo Cole.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― ¿Se te olvida la forma en que te comportaste con ella anoche?

― Por favor, Cole.

― ¿Por favor qué?

― Ni siquiera estás preocupado de Jenny, lo único que quieres es quedar bien con Phoebe porque no soportas que no te mire.

― Claro que pienso en Jenny. Si no hubiera creído que la intervención de Phoebe era buena para ella, no hubiese dejado que pasara. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir una cosa así, no ando buscando algo con ella, lo único que quiero es algo de calma, ¿No puedes dejar de estar tan a la defensiva?

― Si Paige no hiciera lo posible por lastimar a Jennifer no lo estaría. Y no me mientas. ―le advirtió dando un paso al frente― Vi como la mirabas anoche: te gusta. E insisto en que no te conviene, y a ella tampoco le convienes tu, ¿O tengo que recordarte a todas las que has dejado plantadas o no has vuelto a llamar después de conseguir lo que buscas?

― No eres quien para darme órdenes. ―le aclaró, acercándose también― Sé perfectamente lo que hago. Y si me gustara qué, ¿En qué te afecta eso?

― En el ejemplo que le vas a dar a mi sobrina. La chica podría ser hermana de Jenny, y a pesar de que no me gustan para nada esas Halliwell, no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo le rompes el corazón a esa niña. Ya tiene suficiente con los dos niñitos, si juegas con la madre vas a jugar con ellos de paso.

― Piper tiene novio y sigues haciéndole ojitos, y a puesto a que ni si quiera has pensado en Jenny cuando se te cae la baba por ella.

― No quiero ver a Paige cerca de Jenny. ―le semi deletreó, mirándolo a los ojos, con su nariz casi pegada a la suya.

― No quiero que te vuelvas a meter con Phoebe. ―dijo a su vez Cole, tan hostil como su primo, tomando las llaves de su auto para irse a la universidad.

El sonido de las dos puertas cerrándose al mismo tiempo le dijo a Jenny, quien había escuchado todo desde la cocina, que esto había sido más que una discusión normal de primos: había puntos que demostrar, y ninguno de los dos se cansaría hasta probarlos. Pero lo peor, definitivamente, era que a pesar de que sus tíos estaban muy preocupados por ella, sentía que pronto dejarían de hacerlo apenas abrieran sus corazones a las dos mujeres por las que tanto discutían. No solamente sus padres la habían dejado sola, ahora ellos también iban a hacerlo, mientras tanto su único amigo, Glen, seguiría ocupando el suyo pensando en Paige. Defintivamente las Halliwell eran difícil de llevar.

Por la tarde, Sam se presentó en el departamento de su mejor amiga. Todavía no tenía en claro si de verdad quería ayudarla con el "problema" actual, o si solo quería molestarla porque le había negado a Andy lo del embarazo. En el ascensor, le envió un mensaje a Prue pidiendole que le abra la puerta, por lo que al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, su amiga ya estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

― Creo que se te ha metido en la cabeza la extraña idea de que soy tu asistente. –fue lo primero que dijo Prue, a lo que Sam la miro sin comprender– Deja de mandar mensajes dándome ordenes, ¿Quieres? –espetó de mala gana, y se dio la vuelta metiéndose en su casa.

Sam optó por dejar pasar el golpe y respirar profundamente.

― ¿Estás lista? –preguntó nada más entrar detrás de Prue.

Su amiga giró sobre sus talones, y la fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Estás jugando conmigo? De verdad, explícame de que va todo esto porque todavía no consigo captarlo.

Sam rió escéptica.

― Creo que eres tu la que debe explicar a que está jugando, ¿No te parece?

― No, para nada. – contestó Prue muy segura y convencida de ello.

A Sam casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar aquello.

― Esto ya no es gracioso, Prue. En los últimos días he intentado comprender tu modo de actuar, y hasta creí que solo estabas asustada por todo lo que está pasando. Pero ahora…

― ¿Ahora que? – la desafió su amiga.

― Ahora pienso que estás siendo egoísta. – Soltó Sam, y ambas se quedaron heladas ante aquella confesión.

Prue, porque definitivamente, nunca hubiera esperado que Sam, su amiga Sam le dijera algo como aquello. ¿Egoísta? Después de planificar todos y cada uno de los pasos de su vida, acorde a las necesidades de su familia. Que había aceptado crecer de golpe para cuidar de sus hermanas, dejando de lado su propia juventud. ¿Precisamente Sam, quien había estado junto a ella en cada paso, le decía eso? Algo estaba pasando con el mundo.

Y Sam, porque pese a saber que egoísta era una palabra demasiado dolorosa, también sabía que en este momento era la palabra justa. Y le dolía incluso mas a ella, decirla, porque sabía que estaba dejando una marca muy grande en el corazón de Prue.

― Lo que acabas de decir, no es algo que pueda perdonar fácilmente.

― No estoy buscando tu perdón, Prue… Puedes odiarme por siempre por esto, pero no voy a dejar que cometas el peor error de tu vida al callar. – Sam no titubeó en ningún momento. Ella tenía un punto, y llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

― Está bien, viniste a hablar, pues habla. ¿Cuál es ese…error –remarcó la palabra con un gesto de sus manos– tan grande que voy a cometer, según tu?

― No tienes porque ser cínica. Aunque intentes restarle importancia a esto, sabes perfectamente bien que no lo lograrás. Creo que me conoces mejor que eso.

― ¡Ya, Sam! ¡Di de una maldita vez lo que tantas ganas tienes de decir desde que te enteraste del maldito embarazo! –explotó Prue.

Sam la miró perpleja. Hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, pero no que Prue aceptara tan rápido que odiaba el hecho de estar embarazada.

― ¡¿No era eso lo que querías escuchar? Ya lo dije, ahora puedes ser feliz.

― ¿Crees que eso es lo que quería escuchar? ¿De verdad piensas que quiero verte sufrir? ¿Que estoy esperando a ver cual es la siguiente gran catástrofe en la vida de Prue Halliwell para regodearme en su dolor?, ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi?

Sam estaba anonadada. Unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que ella se hubiera percatado.

Prue no supo que contestar, o mejor dicho, prefirió no contestar. Sam le había dicho que era egoísta, y ahora mismo debía reconocerle que tenía razón. Era egoísta, y que su mejor amiga se lo hubiera dicho le dolió, y mucho, y lo menos que merecía era que Sam también sufriese. Así que si, la respuesta es que si pensaba eso de ella. O al menos es lo que quería que Sam creyera.

Sam suspiró profundamente, y se restregó los restos de lágrimas de la cara. Ya no importaba lo que Prue pudiera pensar de ella, seguía siendo su mejor amiga y siempre lo sería, y estaba en su deber decirle lo que pensaba y tratar de ayudarla para que no cometiera errores. Había ido con un propósito a verla, y lo cumpliría.

― ¿Sabes? Puedes pensar de mi lo que quieras… De verdad, Prue. La verdad, eso es lo menos importante ahora. Eres mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana, y te amo por sobre todas las cosas. Con tus defectos, y tus errores, y con todo lo bueno que se que eres capaz de dar, y eso jamás cambiará. Pero también voy a decirte cuando estés por cometer el peor error de tu vida, y tu sabes tan bien como yo que es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza en este momento. Dime que no estás pensando en abortar. –prácticamente le rogó.

Prue se estremeció un poco al escuchar eso, pero hizo de cuenta de que estaba perfectamente tranquila.

― Es mi vida, y es mi cuerpo, y solo yo decido por él. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, Sam. – fue la respuesta autómata de Prue. Realmente era su decisión, y solo ella podría decidir que debía o no hacer.

Sam enfureció al escuchar esa respuesta tan fría y cruel por parte de su amiga. La persona tan dulce y protectora de su familia. Era un shock ver esta faceta de Prue.

― No puedes matar a un bebé…

― ¡Es asunto mío! ¡Yo no quiero un bebé ahora! ¡Solo lo arruinaría todo! No puedo meter un problema más a mi vida.

― ¿Un problema? –Sam miró a Prue como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Como si fuera una persona completamente nueva, y una persona que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. ― ¿Qué te pasa, Prue? Por Dios, esta no eres tú.

― Sí, Sam, si lo soy. Por primera vez tengo el control de mi vida y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga en ella.

― Es tu hijo… ―susurró completamente destrozada. No podía comprender que había pasado con su amiga.

― Yo no lo siento así.

― ¿Y que pasará con Andy? ¿Lo que él quiera ya no importa? Sabes que lo destrozarías con algo así. – Intentó con el último recurso que tenía para hacer recapacitar a su amiga.

― Él no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá. Será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Y ese fue el momento exacto en el que algo se rompió. El momento en el que su amistad sufrió una fisura que no sería fácil de reparar.

El silencio que de pronto se apoderó de todo, y sólo se rompió cuando Andy ingresó al apartamento.

― Que bueno que las encontré. Pude escapar del trabajo para acompañarte al médico… ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó de golpe al ver el estado en el que se encontraban las dos chicas.

Prue no habló, solo miró a Sam con aire desafiante. Y fue Sam la que aceptó el reto.

― Si, pasa. –se giró para mirar a Andy a los ojos, y él pudo detectar en los ojos de su amiga que estaban llenos de dolor.

Sam se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, para luego acercarse a la puerta de salida. Antes de salir se volteó y lo miró, encontrando la mirada de extrañeza de Andy.

– Felicitaciones, amigo, vas a ser papá.

Y tras dejar a Andy mas que sorprendido, y a Prue, completamente estupefacta, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero subir rápido, así que me voy a responder rr de inmediato! eso sí, nos gustaría saber qué pensaron del cap, ¡No sean malos! comenten :)<strong>

**Keisi: **Lo siento mucho por lo de Leo y Piper :( créeme que me duele más a mi que a ti! porque por mi culpa terminaron :( xD. Esperamos que la conversación entre ella y Dan te haya gustado, o servido de algo!  
>No sé si te confudiste pero Andy es el que sí quiere hijos, es ella la que no. Y bueno, ya viste lo que piensa...¿en qué terminará esta mujer? parece fuera de sí...<br>Sobre Paige, esa es la idea...la pobre está herida, y reacciona de una manera pésima...es su manera de ocultar su dolor. Besos!

**Charmed-rules4ever: **Oh, si es que Prue llega a dejar que las demás sepan! lamentamos la tardanza de nuevo, gracias por el rr y esperamos verte aquí otra vez!

**Daniie: **Me alegra mucho que hayas recupoerado tu cuenta :) hahaha "le explora las amígdalas" hahahah! eres genial, ¿Nos dejas usar esa línea? Sí, al verdad está enamorada de Leo, o estaba, no sé, nadie entiende. Claro que está agradecida, pero, ¿estar con alguien solamente por agradecimiento es correcto?, ¿Te está cayebdo bien PaigE?, ¡Cuéntame más de eso!

**RicarCol2005**: ¡Bienvenido!, ¡Es un gusto tenerte aquí! es un honor que te agrade el fic, gracias! ¿en serio somos capaces de mantener el estilo?, ¡Eso es genial, nos halaga! Yo también espero que Paige entienda a su familia y deje esa actitud hostil... Creo que a Prue lo del embarazo le pegó directo al ego, y Piper...me da dolor de cabeza Piper. Preguntita, ¿Leíste el fic anterior?, porque ahí está toda la respuesta del dramón de Phoebe xD aunque no es necesario que lo leas, ya que Paige va a ser la que saque ese secreto a la luz en este fic...que es la segunda parte de "una nueva familia". La verdad sobre qué pasará con Paige, cuándo reacciona o cómo, aún no está muy definido en cronología, pero sí cómo será :) hasta ahora, cada capítulo cambia muchas cosas! gracias por tu comnetario, esperamos verte de nuevo.

**PsychoCandy: **¡HEY, GRACIAS POR TU RR VOLUNTARIO! hahahaha. Amo que te emociones con Paige y me da risa lo mucho que odias a Jenny hahahahhaa. Espero mucho que te guste este cap, auque no salga demasiado Paige, pero tranquila, que vuelve recargada! besos!


	16. Las cosas que dices en silencio

**Hola gente. Val les habla, espero q no hayan tenido q esperar demasiado por este nuevo cap. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 15: Las cosas que dices en silencio.<span>**

Un silencio voraz consumía la habitación. Se encontraban a escasos pasos de distancia pero prácticamente un abismo se extendía entre ellos dos.

Andy estaba exultante de alegría ante la noticia que Sam le había dado. ¡Un hijo! Lo que tanto había deseado en el último tiempo y junto a la mujer que amaba. Se sentía realmente feliz, como hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Clavó su visión en los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente. ¡Como la amaba en esos momentos! La vio con devoción y con el grito de júbilo atragantado en su garganta. Quería atraparla entre sus brazos y no dejarla escapar nunca jamás en su vida.

Pero, la respuesta que encontró en los ojos de Prue no fue la que él esperaba. Su novia, su mujer, ¿En dónde estaba todo el amor que su mirada siempre destilaba? ¿Por qué sentía un frío glacial extendiéndose a partir de ellos, rodeándolo por completo, dejándolo perfectamente petrificado?

Casi de forma automática la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció y el primer ramalazo de angustia hizo acto de presencia en algún punto detrás de sus costillas.

Verdaderamente, algo que a él lo convertía en una persona inmensamente feliz, ¿podía paralelamente, hacer de Prue un ser desdichado?

No, se dijo a sí mismo. Eso no podía ser así. Prue era, sencillamente la mejor persona del mundo, cariñosa, protectora, dulce... La persona de la que él no tuvo más remedio que enamorarse. Ella no podría estar enojada con esto… ¿O sí?

Una fugaz visión de Sam unos minutos antes lo hizo dudar. Sam triste, con lágrimas en los ojos, y visiblemente destrozada. No quería pensar que…

Pero, no podía engañarse ante tanta evidencia.

Tomó aire después de lo que pareció una eternidad y sus pulmones ardieron cuando lo hizo. El acto en sí dolió. Luego, reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía, dijo la verdad que tanto le costaba siquiera pensar.

- Tú no quieres a nuestro hijo.

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación que rogaba a gritos desmentirse.

Esperó pacientemente a que Prue negara aquello, pero lo único que consiguió fue el silencio. El silencio es a veces una respuesta muy difícil de ignorar.

Una pequeña grieta comenzó a abrirse en su corazón, y ya no podría repararse.

Se giró lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de allí sin intenciones de volver.

El constante sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas era lo único que necesitaba escuchar. El vaivén continúo del agua acariciando la arena, la inmensidad del mar. Necesitaba tanto este lugar, esta calma, mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas. Tantas que ni siquiera debía esforzarse para que fluyan. El dolor que sentía era demasiado profundo para actuar de manera que ella era incapaz de controlar.

Jamás en su vida creyó que sentiría tanto dolor como el que sintió aquella tarde, y muchísimo menos hubiera apostado que se lo ocasionaría su mejor amiga.

Las palabras de Prue habían actuado como hachas afiladas dejando surcos muy difíciles de sanar y quizás, lo que más dolía era el saber que Prue estaba convencida de lo que pensaba, incluso más que el hecho de que estuvieran peleadas.

En cuanto pensó en eso, cayó en la realidad. ¿Qué pasaría con ellas ahora? Si bien amaba a Prue por sobre todas las cosas, lo cierto es que algo entre ellas se había roto y que mas allá del dolor que le producía, sabía que ya no podría volver a mirarla con los mismos ojos. Su mejor amiga se estaba convirtiendo en una figura ligeramente lejana.

Un espasmo de dolor escapó de su pecho y por primera vez, dejó que la angustia contenida la dominara y colmara cada parte de su ser.

Dejó caer el rostro sobre su puño, impotente.

Sintió como unos brazos fuertes, pero sobretodo protectores, la envolvían con delicadeza, y solo logró acomodar su rostro contra aquel pecho que tanto conocía.

Gabriel la atrajo hacía él con aire protector, mientras acariciaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarla. Lo partía al medio ver a Sam en aquel estado. Ella que siempre era tan fuerte y lograba enfocarse en el lado positivo de las cosas, sin dejarse vencer por las adversidades, ahora se encontraba completamente derrumbada.

- Shhh… tranquila, amor… solo respira…

Él estaba completamente al tanto de la situación de Prue, Sam le había estado contando todas sus incertidumbres y esa misma mañana le había confirmado el embarazo de la morena. Sabía perfectamente que Sam apoyaría a Prue prácticamente en todo, menos en lo que respectaba al tema "embarazo" y que, muy probablemente todo aquel asunto terminaría mal.

Aun siendo consciente de eso, no estaba mentalmente preparado para ver a la mujer que amaba así. La abrazó aún con más fuerza y posesión. A veces, lo asombraba lo mucho que amaba a Sam, para luego agradecer el momento en el que se cruzó en su vida

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que Prue recapacitaría, que todo había sido un malentendido, que verdaderamente las cosas funcionarían, pero mentir no constituía una de sus capacidades.

Se sorprendió cuando Sam alzó su mano y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su camisa, para acto seguido mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El dolor grabado en ellos hizo que se le estrujara el corazón.

- Te amo. No pretendo separarme de ti nunca, ¿lo entiendes? – Recitó en un susurro sin romper el contacto visual.

- Y yo te amo a ti, y no pienso dejar que te vayas de mi vida. Puedes quedarte tranquila, no soy lo demasiado fuerte como para poder vivir sin ti.

Sam sonrió débilmente, y una cierta calma se extendió por su alma.

- Estamos en armonía entonces.

Se acercó a él para besarlo con pasión, sabiendo que su amor, la ayudará a sanar.

Paige se encontraba en su habitación, al día siguiente comenzaría a cursar sus clases extras y, aunque nunca lo confesaría, estaba emocionada con el asunto. Si bien había optado por no inscribirse ella misma, y solo asistía porque la obligaban, la pintura y el coro eran dos de las cosas que mas le gustaban en la vida, y ya que podía disfrutaría de ello.

Estaba acomodando todas sus herramientas de pintura, cuando se acercó a la ventana en el momento menos indicado. Su visión periférica captó un movimiento en el exterior, y ella por instinto, se giró.

En ese momento vio a Glenn, su antiguo mejor amigo, al que aún extrañaba en secreto, saludando muy efusivamente a Jenny.

Un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho le demostró que aún le dolía no ser ella. No ser la afortunada que contara con su compañía. Tal vez nunca sintiera el mismo tipo de amor que él sentía por ella. Esa etapa de enamoramiento había quedado atrás a sus trece años, pero lo amaba como uno suele amar a su mejor amigo, y seguía faltándole ese sostén que solo constituía él, y que era muy difícil de reemplazar. Casi imposible.

Reprimió las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, y mandó a Glenn, y todos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue, al profundo baúl del olvido, junto con todo aquello que la hacía feliz, esperando que el dolor alguna vez quedara atrapado allí también.

Andy recorrió las calles de San Francisco sin rumbo determinado durante horas. Caminaba en un intento de no dejarse alcanzar por la realidad, y lo estaba logrando. En algún punto del camino, toda la fortaleza que sentía empezó a debilitarse y sus pasos traicioneros lo llevaron al único lugar en el que sus barreras cederían completamente.

Nada mas abrir la puerta, vio a Sam parada a unos metros de distancia. Supo de inmediato que sus ojos reflejaban el mismo dolor y desasosiego que los de ella. Inmediatamente, los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella sin dudarlo, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo sincero.

Ambos sufrían, y a causa de la misma persona, pero aún se tenían entre ellos para tratar de resistir.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Andy abandonara el departamento. Desde entonces, Prue yacía recostada en su cama, mirando a la calle. Amaba la vista que tenía desde su habitación, esa era la razón por la que Andy la había dejado quedarse con ese lado de la cama.

Una cama ahora vacía. Se sentía enorme.

Tenía frío, pero no quiso abrigarse. No valía la pena moverse. Nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera tenía lágrimas, ni cayendo ni por caer. Lo único que hacía, era mirar sin mirar nada. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para siempre, pero sin dejar de avanzar. Los autos se movían, las luces se prendían por la hora. La puesta de sol ya había pasado y él aún no regresaba.

Oscurecía.

Como en su cabeza. Toda claridad se había ido. Todo lo que le había dicho a Sam había perdido sentido. Las palabras que habían salido de su boca, no significaban nada.

"¿Vas a matar a un bebé?", "Prue, es tu hijo", "Yo no lo siento así".

La sonrisa de Andy. La tristeza en los ojos de Andy. "Tu no quieres a nuestro hijo".

- No. -murmuró, y su voz sonó tan clara que le dio asco.

"¿Vas a abortar?"

De golpe le vinieron recuerdos dolorosos. Phoebe. Ella lo había intentado, o lo quiso hacer. La verdad, solamente recién se daba cuenta de que jamás le había preguntado muchas cosas, ¿Se habría sentido así cuando supo?, ¿Lo que pasaba por su cabeza, había pasado alguna vez por la de Phoebe?

Había sido una hermana terrible. Sino la peor.

Paige. La reacción de Paige cuando supo que Phoebe no quería conservar a sus bebés. El dolor de esa dulce niña que ya no sabía donde estaba, porque se estaba perdiendo y ella no podía hacer nada por recuperarla. Paige se estaba destruyendo, y ella no era capaz de evitarlo. ¿Qué diría su Paige si hubiese escuchado la pelea con Samantha?

La odiaría. Más que ahora.

Piper. Había sido madre para Piper, para las demás también, pero sobretodo para Piper, la más frágil a quien le había cargado la mano más de lo necesario y casi la había perdido para siempre.

Y le tenía pánico a ese bebé.

Estuvo a punto de apoyar sus manos sobre su vientre, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tan confundida. No, no sería capaz de abortar, pero no quitaba que sintiera que no quería a ese niño. Venía a arruinar todo. Venía a quitarle su futuro, su libertad. Por primera vez en su vida, su vida era suya, ¿Y ya tenía que decirle adiós? Siempre había pensado que era madura, que estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa, pero era recién ahora cuando notaba que jamás lo había sido. Siempre había escondido a la verdadera Prue para ser la hermana fuerte que se encargaba de todo, y, ahora, cuando tenía que ser quien realmente era, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No era que no quisiera, era que no podía.

Cerró los ojos y se giró sobre la cama, abrazándose a la almohada de Andy. Se sentía sola, tan sola, sola como nunca antes. Sentía que no quedaba nada. Ni su mamá ni su abuela podían aconsejarla, y tampoco se sentía merecedora de pedirles ayuda, ¿Cómo dos mujeres que habían dado todo por sus hijos apoyarían a un monstruo como ella?, sus hermanas...no tenía cara para decirles luego de lo que había criticado a Phoebe, menos a ésta, que a pesar de tener todo en contra...y serias razones para odiar lo que llevaba dentro, había sacado su embarazo adelante. Y amaba a Piper y Matthew, con todo su corazón, ¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera nada más que miedo por su propia creación? Su papá...él iba a apoyar la decisión que tomara, pero no iba a tomarla por ella. Andy, su alma gemela, su mejor amigo...a él lo estaba destrozando. Lo había destrozado. No merecía nada de su parte, no cuando rechazaba a una parte de él creciendo dentro de ella. Y Sam, su fiel Sam, la mejor amiga que una persona podría pedir, su ángel en tierra, la odiaba, y con justa razón.

Ahogó un gemido y se acurrucó con mas fuerza. Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta. Sentía que, poco a poco, un enorme abismo se abria ante ella, y esta vez, sería imposible escapar.

Paige salió disparada hacía la clase del club de coro en cuanto sonó el timbre. Se había despertado antes de lo habitual esa mañana. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar. Anduvo por los pasillos logrando captar la atención de todos a cuanto cruzaba, y si bien, se sentía orgullosa de recibir tanta atención, todavía le incomodaba.

Sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra alguien y escuchó la voz de Donny antes de poder verlo.

-¡Hey, preciosa! ¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa? – Le dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado atrevida y sin soltarle las muñecas.

Paige se quedó viéndolo por unos momentos antes de poder contestar.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Repreguntó Donny sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento y levantando levemente la ceja.

- Nada, por supuesto. Solo iba demasiado distraída. – Argumentó sin perder la compostura. Era una mentira claro está, pero, el decirlo tantas veces hacía que casi pareciera sincera. Casi.

Miró a Donny otra vez. Mas allá de su belleza, y de sus encantos. Mas allá de que nunca la hubiera tratado mal, había algo en él que le recordaba que todo era un error.

Entonces lo vio. A Glenn, a unos pasos de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y fue lo que necesito para comprenderlo. Donny no era Glenn. Así como tampoco lo fue Phillip, y como, menos lo sea el próximo de la lista.

Otro dolor que agregar a la lista de las cosas que ya nunca volverán.

Glenn se alejó del lugar con la mirada baja, mientras Paige sentía su nombre atorado en su garganta. Aquel llamado que ya no podrá ser.

A veces se planteaba la posibilidad de olvidar todo. Los errores de sus hermanas y las mentiras, hacer como si nunca hubiesen existido y volver a la vida que tenía antes. En la que al menos era feliz. Después se daba cuenta que, cuando has llegado tan lejos, y has olvidado las consecuencias por tanto tiempo, ya nada volverá a ser igual. Solo queda seguir.

- ¡Y sigues estándolo! – Exclamó Donny. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír todo el tiempo? Pensó Paige con cierto fastidio. – Vamos, encontremos a los demás y salgamos de aquí.

Esta vez, la promesa de olvidarse de las reglas y las responsabilidades no sonaba tan tentadora.

- Me gustaría, pero no puedo.

- ¿Vas a empezar a hacer lo que dicen tus hermanas, Paigey? – Se burló él.

- Solo cuando eso me convenga a mí. – Paige inspiró tratando de sonar convincente – Lo cierto es que están encima mío, tanto ellas como Smith y Peterson, y si faltó a clases, vendrán con todo su arsenal, y estoy demasiado cansada de verles las caras y oír sus voces. Así que, prefiero ir a clases, ya que es lo único que quieren y luego largarme de aquí lo mas rápido posible.

- Como tú digas. – Era demasiado evidente que él no creía una palabra del discurso – Cuando termines de cantar tus cancioncitas cursis y quieras divertirte, ven a buscarnos, nosotros SI sabemos divertirnos.

Le dio un beso en los labios, y se fue, con su eterna sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

- ¡Abuelo! -gritaron los mellizos, como cada vez que veían a Víctor abrirles la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Hola! -saludó contento, agachándose para tomar a cada uno en un brazo.

- Hola papá. -le dijo Phoebe, besándolo en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó, haciéndola pasar a la casa; hacía días que no se veían debido a la apretada agenda de Víctor, aunque éste estaba al tanto de varias cosas al comunicarse por teléfono.

- Bien, un poco cansada. -dijo siguiéndolo hasta el salón, esperando a no encontrarse con su abuela. La mujer le causaba escalofríos y aún le dolía la manera en que se había comportado con sus hijos.

- ¿Viste el gatito? -preguntó Sophia, obsesionada con el animal que había obligado a Phoebe a llevar con ellos.

Víctor les animó la fiesta un rato mientras los pequeños hablaban del gato, Phoebe los miraba con una sonrisa; la hacía muy feliz verlos a los tres juntos.

- ¿Cuándo vuelven Alex y Paola? -preguntó, ya que ambos habían ido de visita a la casa de los padres de la esposa de su papá.

- La semana que viene.

- Papá, venía a pedirte un favorcito. -dijo poniendo cara de inocencia, intentando comprarlo; era difícil conseguir algo de tiempo con él.

- ¿Qué favorcito? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

- La próxima semana hay un acto en el kínder. Es para los padres, tenemos que presentarnos y hacer un show por el aniversario...hay actividades...

- Hija, tengo trabajo. -le dijo entendiendo su punto de inmediato.

- Pero es sábado. -intentó convencerlo, con la típica cara de adolescente rogando por algo- Matthew, Piper, ¿Podrían ir a buscar galletas y leche a la cocina? -les pidió para distraerlos un rato.

Los niños obedecieron al instante, el simple hecho de pensar en dulces los convertía en seres increíblemente obedientes. La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a un agotado Leo cargando un pesadísimo libro de anatomía.

- ¿No puedes pedir el día libre? Van a ir todas las mamás y los papás de los niños, y no quiero ir sola...no quiero que vean que les hace falta algo, que los demás niños tienen algo que ellos no...-le pidió susurrando con tristeza, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse diferente al resto, y no era lindo.

El rostro de Víctor se ablandó, y se cambió de sillón para sentarse junto a ella. Un padre jamás dejaría de desear que sus hijos no sufrieran un solo minuto, y ese era precisamente su caso. Amaba a sus nietos, era cierto, pero no soportaba ver todo el daño que la circunstancia en la que los había tenido le causaba a su hija menor.

- Pheebs, yo puedo pedir el día si de verdad te afecta tanto, pero, hija...-suspiró, despejándole la cara de cabello- Ese sentimiento no se va a ir porque yo vaya o no. Eres mamá y papá y haces un gran trabajo como tal, no necesitas a...

- No lo necesito. -le cortó rápidamente, casi ladrando, ladeando la cabeza para quitarse su mano de encima. No quería lástima de nadie- Y no me malinterpretes, tampoco lo quiero cerca. Es...no me siento preparada para "la pregunta". -respondió mordiéndose los labios con preocupación- ¿Que pasa si, cuando vean a todas las familias, me la hacen?, ¿Qué les voy a contestar? -insistió mientras el corazón se le comprimía y su mandíbula se apretaba.

Las carrera de pasitos entre la cocina y el salón interrumpió la conversación, ambos pequeños se sentaron en el sofá de al frente a comer su merienda.

- Si quieres voy contigo. -le dijo Leo, anunciando su llegada- Te dije que cualquier cosa que necesitaras me la pidieras.

Víctor asintió, entusiasmado ante la idea, aunque Phoebe tenía cara de pocos amigos; pensar en esas cosas le amargaba el día. O la vida en realidad.

- Sea quien sea que vaya, es el sábado. Lo espero a las 9 en la casa. -avisó. El ánimo se le había ido al piso y el humor agriado, no tenía ganas de seguir conversando.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Víctor, viéndola levantarse abruptamente.

- A mi casa. Niños, ¿Van o se quedan? El abuelo tiene la tarde libre hoy. -preguntó mirándolos comer con ganas, y mirándolo a él con algo de rencor injustificado; sentía que para Víctor era fácil hablar así cuando él nunca había sentido lo que su madre sí, al tener que encargarse ella sola de tres niñas sin un padre a su lado. Que era fácil cuando él no entendía qué era tener la edad de sus hijos y preguntarse por qué no tenían papá.

Al ver la negativa de sus hijos de irse, dio media vuelta, demasiado frustrada como para ocultar su enojo, y salió disparada de allí.

Paige llegó a clases antes de que suene la campana. Al ingresar al salón vio que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí. Al parecer debatían sobre algo, pero no se interesó en tratar de averiguarlo.

La profesora ya estaba ahí, para su sorpresa. Se acercó a ella y le extendió su permiso. Cuando la mujer lo divisó lo tomó entre sus manos, y sin siquiera mirarlo, ni a ella, lo dejó a un lado.

- Veo que si has aparecido después de todo.

Las noticias si que volaban.

Su profesora se puso de pie, y Paige pudo comprobar que no debía traspasar la barrera de los treinta.

- Así parece. – Fue la respuesta de Paige, ya tenía una predisposición natural a alejar a todos los que intentaban ser amables.

- Me alegro por eso. – Prosiguió la profesora como si la respuesta de Paige no hubiera sido hostil – Según lo que pude comprobar eres una persona que cuenta con un gran talento, lo que me pone feliz.

Paige la miraba incrédula.

- Soy nueva en la institución, pero según me dijeron mi método de enseñanza es algo… diferente. Ya lo irás comprobando.

La mujer volvió a sonreír pero Paige solo la miraba impasible. Eso no pareció inmutarla en lo más mínimo.

- Mi nombre es Brooke Sanders. Puedes llamarme Brooke si así lo quieres. He visto tu horario, cursarás artes escénicas también, y eso se debe a que las dos clases son complementarias. Estamos preparando una obra para fin de curso y decidimos combinarlo para lograr un mejor resultado final. Te dejaré los programas de trabajo, junto con mi número de móvil, para cualquier consulta que tengas. No dudes en preguntarme lo que sea. – Le entregó unos papeles que ya tenía preparados para ella, y le hizo una seña con la mano. – Ya puedes acomodarte.

Paige se alejó de ella, sin poder evitar que una mirada de extrañeza se cruzara en su mirada. Su profesora le había resultado cuando menos rara.

Miró a su alrededor para ubicar un asiento, y se sorprendió al ver que sus compañeros se acomodaban en el piso, sobre almohadones, e incluso sobre las mesas de los pupitres. Solo atinó a imitarlos.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, conocía a muchos de sus compañeros desde el Kínder, a muchos otros de los pasillos, y a una en especial por su particular aversión hacía ella: Jenny.

Era sabido, el que haya caído en aquella clase que podría considerarse como buena, tenía que tener su punto negativo. La otra rubia alzó el rostro y la divisó. Aquello no podría terminar en nada bueno.

- Bien, escuchen, - Comenzó a hablar Brooke, tomando rápidamente el control de la clase - el siguiente apartado en nuestro programa se titula "Conociéndonos". ¿Han pensado en algo al respecto?

Un par de manos se levantaron, y empezó el debate. A Paige le sorprendió ver que, cada uno de los niños de aquella sala, exponían sus puntos de vista con desenvoltura y pasión. Muchos usaban poemas, otros habían escrito canciones, e incluso hubo uno que tocó una melodía hermosa con su armónica. Lo que hacían era arte, sublime y hermoso, y a ella le encantaba. A su forma, cada uno se había dado a conocer.

- ¿Y tu, Paige, quieres intentarlo? – Le preguntó Brooke, tomándola por sorpresa. Realmente, no esperaba participar en la primera clase, no tenía nada preparado.

- No sabría que decir. – Respondió.

- ¿Segura? Nadie te juzgará por intentarlo, y te podría servir para empezar a interiorizarte con el funcionamiento de la clase. – Insistió Brooke, pero sin presionarla, ella tenía la última palabra, y no habría problemas si decía que no.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque fue interrumpida por otra voz.

- Paige no deja que nadie la conozca. Es demasiado "popular" para mezclarse con nosotros. Su vida es demasiado divertida y genial como para contarnos algo personal que ya todo el mundo no sepa.

Era la voz de un chico al que ella creía reconocer de cuando era más chica. Tal vez era uno de los amigos de Glenn. Sinceramente no recordaba como se llamaba.

- Ben, si tienes algo que decir puedes hacerlo, pero sin atacar a nadie. – Le advirtió Brooke.

- Solo digo la verdad, profesora. Las personas como ella ni siquiera se dirigen al resto de nosotros, están demasiado ocupados tratando de dominar el "mundo". – Hablaba con hostilidad.

Ese debía ser el típico chico que crecía amedrentado por sus compañeros populares a los que nada le importaba el dolor de los demás. Se sintió mal por él, y por todo lo que seguramente debía haber sufrido en sus años escolares, pero eso no le daba el derecho de juzgarla, ni mucho menos de hablar de ella sin siquiera conocerla.

- ¿Sabe que? – Dijo, mirando a su profesora – Cambié de opinión. – Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros quien tenía una guitarra eléctrica colgada en su hombro. - ¿Me la prestas? – Le dijo, a lo que él chico sin poder creer que le hablara a él se la entregó sin dudar.

Paige se paró en el frente de la clase, se acomodó la guitarra, y olvidándose por completo que tenía unas treinta personas alrededor, comenzó a tocar.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place, like somehow you just don´t belong, and no one understands you?_

_Do you ver want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room, with the radio on, turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming?"_

_(ALGUNA VEZ SIENTES QUE TE DERRUMBAS? ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTES FUERA DE LUGAR, COMO SI SIMPLEMENTE NO PERTENECIERAS, Y NADIE TE COMPRENDE?  
><em>

_ALGUNA VEZ QUIERES ESCAPAR? TE ENCIERRAS CON LLAVE EN TU DORMITORIO CON LA RADIO ENCENDIDA, Y EL VOLUMEN TAN ALTO PARA QUE NADIE ESCUCHE TUS GRITOS?)_

Giró su rostro hacía el de Ben y comenzó a cantarle a él.

_"No, you don´t know what it´s like when nothing feels alright. You don´t know what it´s like to be like me!_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked, when you´re down, to feel like you´ve been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down,, and no one´s there to save you. No, you don´t know what it´s like. Welcome to my life."_

_(NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES CUANDO NADA SE SIENTE BIEN. NO SABES CÓMO ES SER COMO YO!_

ESTAR DOLIDA, SENTIRSE PERDIDA, SER ABANDONADA EN LA OSCURIDAD, SER ECHADA, CUANDO ESTÁS DEPRIMIDA, SENTIR COMO QUE TE HAN AMENAZADO, ESTAR A PUNTO DE QUEBRARTE, Y NO HAY NADIE PARA SALVARTE. NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES. BIENVENIDO A MI VIDA.)

Paige siguió cantando. Estaba dejando en claro muchas de sus emociones, aquellas que mantenía ocultas en su interior, mostrando a todos su máscara de felicidad, mientras sufre en silencio. Estaba dejando fluir todo aquello que sentía, volcando en la letra de la canción todo su enojo y su ira.

_"Are you stuck incide a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you´re bleeding?"_

_(ESTÁS ATRAPADO DENTRO DE UN MUNDO QUE ODIAS? ESTÁS CANSADO DE TODOS LOS QUE TE RODEAN? CON LAS GRANDES SONRISAS FALSAS Y ESTÚPIDAS MENTIRAS, MIENTRAS POR DENTRO ESTÁS SANGRANDO?)  
><em>

Se dejó ser a través de la canción. Ellos querían conocerla, y eso es lo que conseguirían, aunque nadie les prometió que sería algo lindo de conocer.

En un momento, se giró hacía Jenny, sentía que debía darle a conocer parte de lo que cruzaba por su mente y su corazón mas que a ningún otro. Si ella creía que sus hermanas eran las buenas de la historia, le haría saber cual era su punto de vista al respecto.

_"No one ever lies straight to your face! No one ever stabs you in the back! You might think I´m happy, but I´m not gonna be okay!"_

_(NUNCA NADIE TE MIENTE EN LA CARA! NUNCA NADIE TE APUÑALA POR LA ESPALDA! DEBES PENSAR QUE SOY FELIZ, PERO NO VOY A ESTAR BIEN!)  
><em>

Finalizó los acordes, y fue entonces cuando sintió el peso de todas las miradas sobre ella. Había abierto su corazón como hacía mucho no hacía, y ahora, dolía.

Dejó la guitarra a un costado, y sin perder un solo segundo, salió de allí.

Ahora que estaba sola, ya que los traidores de sus mellizos habían decidido pasar la tarde con su abuelo, Phoebe no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer. Tenía todas sus cosas al día en la universidad, Jenny la había ayudado a ordenar su habitación, la de los niños y a limpiar el baño y no tenía clases.

Se sentó en la escalerita de la casa y se dio cuenta de que no tenía vida: había pasado los últimos tres años pendiente de sus hijos y de sus estudios, dejando de lado su vida social, sus gustos, muchos de sus sueños desde el segundo en que supo que iba a tener un bebé. Se acordaba de ese minuto y seguía temblando. Había sido una de las noches más angustiantes de su vida, después de todo lo pasado con el innombrable, claro. Tenía catorce años, venía de una fiesta de Halloween en donde había peleado con Piper después de que la encontrara en paños menores con un compañero de clases en el armario del gimansio. Se sonrojó ante eso, no podía creer que tipo de persona había llegado a ser. Había hecho todo lo que había querido, si que nada ni nadie la detuviera. Había cometido errores, muchísimos, por no tener miedo y andar sin cuidado, pero hoy tenía miedo a todo y era extramadamente precavida ante cualquier cosa.

Eso la estaba matando.

Se decidió a entrar a la casa, lo único que tenía ahora, eran responsabilidades y eso era lo que hacía que su vida funcionara. A falta de los mellizos tenía la universidad, ahora, sin universidad, tenía al gato, pero pronto el gato iba a dejar de necesitarla, la universidad iba a terminarse y sus hijos cumplirían dieciocho años y se irían de la casa. Se iba a quedar sola. Leo y Katrina encontrarían a alguien con quien casarse, sus hermanas también, su papá tenía su vida pero...¿Qué iba a ser de ella, encerrada en su zona de seguridad por miedo a que todo lo que había pasado una vez volviese a pasar?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando con Katrina, contándole todo eso que de un minuto a otro comenzó a oprimirle el pecho y a ponerla nerviosa. Se había puesto a llorar de la nada, ya no soportaba la presión de la casa.

- Phoebe, tienes diecisiete años y ya estás cerrada a todos y a todo, ¿No crees que es tiempo de abrirte otra vez?, ¡Te hirieron ya lo sé!, y puede pasar de nuevo, ¿Pero vas a pasar toda la vida temiendo que eso ocurra?, Cuando no temías que pasara pasó, sal de tu concha y termina con esto. Siempre has sido un ser altamente sociable, ingenuo y sin miedo a nada...

- Y eso me trajo hasta aquí.

- Cállate, estoy hablando yo. -le corrigió- Permítete vivir. Si te gusta Cole.

- No me gusta.

- En el caso de que así fuera, y es, atrévete e invítalo a salir. Si quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial o Bay Area con las chicas de la universidad, hazlo. Entiendo que quieras a los parásitos, pero si sigues así vas a terminar como las locas que viven llenas de gatos.

Phoebe se miró las manos y se encontró sosteniendo el teléfono con una y acariciando a Kit con la otra. El gato a falta de hijos a quien cuidar.

- Tienes razón. -respondió alarmada- ¿Qué hago?

- Lo primero es sacarte esos jeans viejos y la blusa sin escote que estás usando...no me preguntes cómo lo sé, te conozco. -le advirtió- Toma toda la ropa de niño de catorce años que tienes en tu armario y regálala. Lo demás déjamelo a mí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Cuando compras por internet, puedes pedir que dejen las cosas en cualquier parte. Mándame tus medidas, mañana mismo vas a tener un closet nuevo.

- ¿De qué...?

- Papá es importante, amenazo a los del correo y mañana a las ocho en punto estarás lista para sacar a la Phoebe que encerraste.

Katrina cortó la llamada, emocionada por buscar cosas que mandarle a su amiga. Phoebe en tanto se levantó a mirar qué tenía en su closet. Se sentó en el suelo, pensando en si sería capaz o no de hacer lo que Katrina tenía en mente: pero no quería terminar como solterona con gatos. Su problema no era quedarse soltera para siempre, eso le daba lo mismo, su mayor miedo era convertirse en una carga para sus hijos, además de meterse con el tipo equivocado solamente por su deseo de formar una familia estable para ellos.

Caminó con rapidez a través de los pasillos desiertos. Casi todos estaban en sus clases, todos, menos las personas que ella buscaba. Se apuró y llegó como una exhalación hacía el campo de deportes. Se dirigió sin pensarlo a la parte trasera de las gradas del campo de futbol.

- ¡Miren quien sí ha venido! – Exclamó Donny al verla aparecer. – Es un honor tenerte aquí. ¿Demasiado aburridas tus clases?

Paige se acercó a él, y le quitó la botella de cerveza de la mano, antes de decirle:

- Debo admitir que tenías razón. Las clases son una completa perdida de tiempo. – Tras decir aquello, tomó un largo sorbo de la bebida.

- ¡Así se habla! – Exclamó Michelle quien se encontraba en el lugar, perdida entre los brazos de un chico, al que Paige no creía haber visto nunca en su vida.

Donny vitoreó lo dicho por Michelle, y los otros chicos que siempre estaban alrededor de ellos lo imitaron. Se armó un pequeño griterío mientras todos continuaban bebiendo. Paige se preguntó que tan mal debía estar, si prefería estar rodeada de estas personas, en lugar de en la clase que seguramente le podría gustar y mucho. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para buscar la respuesta, porque un grito la sobresaltó.

- ¡¿Qué es todo esto? – El grito de Peterson dejó a todos estáticos, y Paige lo supo: otra vez estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? No pueden decir q es corto. Lo subi antes de que HMB me lo haga separar para hacer dos caps (shhh! yo nunca les dije esto)<br>**

_Respuestas de rrs:  
><em>

Faiwill: ya sabes lo q le dijo a Andy, o lo q no le dijo. Sonó a final de telenovela? Besos.

keisi-san: todavia nos morimos con la frase !que teneis contra el amor!. Nada! Es q amamos demasiado el drama! Hay q ver q sucede ahora ya q las cartas están echadas, aca es cuando empieza lo bueno, o lo muy malo depende d como se vea. Esperamos q t guste este cap tanto o mas q los anteriores. Besosss.

Daniie: Jajaja tus reviews siempre me hacen reír, pequeña xD Acá un poco más humana Prudence, y un poquito de adolescencia para Phoebe. Bastante de Paige, ¿te estresaste? jaja te quiero.

PsychoCandy: YA YA YA YA ESTA ARRIBA CALMA! Y tiene mucho de Paige, jijiji. No te pongo más pa subir rápido.

RicarCol2005: Sam es nuestra superheroína! pobrecita, está sufriendo. Bueno, todos sufren, ¿Novedad? No hahaha. Me encanta que pienses que logramos mantener a los personajes en sus característcias :) significa mucho! (Yo también creo que lo de Piper y Dan es un affair, pero bue, se mandan solos los personajes). Leo es un ángel, en serio que lo es, ¡es tan lindo! (LEO, LEO, LEO!). No te preocupes, Paige tendrá su manera de despertar, fuerte remezón, distinto al de Phoebe pero doloroso. ¡Espera y verás!


	17. Tomando caminos separados

**Capitulo 16: Tomando caminos separados.**

Paige ingresó a la Mansión con paso seguro y controlandose para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

- ¡Paige! –gritó Piper entrando detrás de ella– Te guste o no vamos a aclarar lo que sucedió.

Paige volvió su cabeza y observó a Piper con gesto de incredulidad.

- ¿Discutir lo que pasó?, ¿Bromeas, verdad? Acá ya decidieron lo que pasó y me castigaron, sin siquiera escuchar mi versión de la historia. –le espetó, no sin cierta razón.

Desde el momento en el que había entrado en la oficina de la directora, hasta que la sacaron de allí con un castigo estipulado, nadie le había preguntado qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Y eso la enfurecía.

- A mi me gustaría escuchar de ti que fue lo que pasó, Paige. –fue mas un ruego que una petición, Piper necesitaba volver a sentir que su hermana confiaba en ella para contarle sus cosas.

- ¿Para qué? No lograrás que cambie nada con eso. –Paige ya no gritaba, más bien intentaba hacerle ver algo a su hermana mayor– Nadie me escucha. Yo ni siquiera estaba bebiendo… ni siquiera me salté las clases, pero ninguno de ustedes fue siquiera capaz de intentar averiguarlo.

- Estabas con esos chicos, fuera de clases… ¡y con una botella en la mano! – Piper levantó las manos en un claro gesto de derrota. Entendía a Paige, pero, ¿Qué quería que pensara si todas las pruebas apuntaban en su contra?- ¿Qué quieres que cualquiera piense?

- ¡Quiero que piensen que yo también puedo estar en el lugar y el momento equivocados! ¡Que no soy la peor persona del mundo!

- ¡Yo no pienso que seas la peor persona del mundo! Jamás pensaría algo como eso. Creo que… por más que lo intentaras con toda la tenacidad del mundo… jamás lo llegarías a ser, ni por asomo… Eres buena por naturaleza.

- Bueno, pues, eso no alcanza al parecer.

Piper no supo como rebatir eso. Cómo alcanzaría, si Paige se empeñaba en sacar lo peor de sí cada día.

- Puedo acompañarte… en tu castigo, digo. –se ofreció Piper en un vano intento de demostrarle que ella estaba de su lado, aunque todas las pruebas demostraran lo contrario.  
>Paige recordó el castigo. Smith la había "sentenciado" a cumplir condena en un centro de contención para la tercera edad, lo que a ella le sonaba a asilo de ancianos. Tendría que pasar cada tarde de su semana, durante los proximos tres meses, al servicio del centro. Punto final. Sus tareas no estaban específicadas, las conocería cuando empezara con la condena, pero sus imaginaciones distaban mucho de ser agradables. Ya era bastante malo de por sí, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sumar a Piper en la ecuación.<p>

- Puedo encargarme de mis problemas sola. –y sin decir una palabra mas, subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, tratando de no pensar que esa era su ultima tarde libertad.

Andy Trudeau estaba jugando con una pelotita relajante en su oficina. Había pasado la última noche sin poder dormir. Se suponía que debería sentirse la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero distaba demasiado de serlo. Para ser verdaderamente feliz se necesita a alguien con quien compartir nuestra felicidad, pero sabía que esta vez Prue no estaría al lado suyo.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía cada uno de los momentos que lo habían llevado hasta el punto en el que se encontraba ahora. Recordó la felicidad que sintió Prue al ver el negativo, el alivio profundo en su rostro al deshacerse de un obstáculo al que no podría enfrentar, su profundo miedo a que fuera un positivo. No podía dejar de escuchar que no estaba lista, que no quería un bebé, que no la haría feliz tener un hijo. Se preguntaba si se refería al hecho de ser mamá o a que él fuera el papá, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba?

Y después, el dolor grabado a fuego en cada una de sus hermosas facciones en el momento exacto en el que Sam le daba la noticia que tanto ansiaba. Que él ansiaba, pero que a Prue le rompía el corazón.

Tuvo que salir de allí al comprobar que ambos querían cosas distintas de la vida. Porque… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar la situación?

¿Sería suficiente el amor?

- Te traje esto.

La voz de Sam interrumpió sus cavilaciones y se la quedó mirando tratando de entender su entorno.

- ¿Donas? –fue lo único que pudo articular, logrando tener cierta coherencia en sus palabras.

- ¿Me dirás que siendo policía no te gustan las donas? –preguntó ella, tratando de subirle el ánimo. Andy la observó bien, detectando que los ojos de su amiga estaban ligeramente hinchados. Había estado llorando.

Andy le sonrió débilmente, aceptando el café que Sam le tendía y que no había visto hasta último momento.

- Vine a ver como estabas. -le dijo abriendo la caja de donas para sacar una glaseada.

Andy pensó la respuesta un momento antes de decantarse por una.

- Indeterminado… ¿Sirve por ahora?

Sam sonrió débilmente.

- Creo saber exactamente como te sientes… o al menos, no dista bastante de ello.

Por unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Andy bebía el café y Sam más bien, desmigajaba su dona.

- No sé qué duele más… -comenzó a decir Sam, más para sí misma que para su amigo– Si el hecho de que ella no quiera al bebé… o el haber sabido cual sería su reacción desde el principio. –Sam levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos– Creo que, desde que sospeché de su embarazo, esta era la parte que más temía: el hecho de que Prue finalmente no se sacrificará por algo. Al fin y al cabo, en algún momento debía ponerse ella en primer lugar…

Sam cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y dejó caer su frente sobre ellos. No quería volver a llorar, pero sentía como el nudo iba formándose nuevamente en su pecho.

- Fui un idiota… recién ahora logró ver algo que estuvo siempre enfrente mío. Una parte de mi era plenamente consciente de que un bebé no entraba en sus planes… Yo… -Andy se quedó sin palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía, porque ya sus sentimientos no importaban, ahora había otra cosa que rondaba por su cabeza- ¿Sam?... ¿Tu crees…? ¿Tu piensas que…?

Su voz sonó estrangulada y llena de desesperación. ¿Sería capaz Prue de cometer una locura?

- No lo sé. Juro que esta vez no lo sé. –respondió su amiga con desgano- No dejo de preguntarme lo mismo, y créeme que me asusta pensar que sí... conocemos a Prue, pero su reacción fue...

- Tan rara. No dejo de preguntarme si, ¿Es por mí?, ¿Será que no quiere formar algo conmigo y por eso reaccionó así?

- Creo que hasta ella misma está confundida, Andy. Tiene miedo de sí misma y de lo que pueda decidir. Ella te ama, y te ama mucho. Han estado juntos desde que son bebés... y creo que deben estar juntos ahora mismo y decidir que van a hacer.

- Pero ella quiere otra cosa, nuestros planes de vida son distintos...

- A veces hay relaciones que no nacieron para formar una familia, Andy. No quiero decirte que termines con ella, porque son una pareja perfecta, pero si no se ponen de acuerdo y discuten esto pronto, van a terminar destruyendo lo que son de una forma que no va a poder ser recuperada. Es mejor que queden como amigos, a que dejen de hablarse.

Andy bajó la vista suspirando resignado, tratando de mantener las lágrimas adentro. Sam se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su lado sentándose en sus piernas. Andy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sam y apretó los párpados. Su amiga lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho y odiaba no poder hacer nada por hacer reaccionar a Prudence, a pesar de tener claro que hacerla tener un hijo o mil con él tampoco era la solución: no podían obligar a ninguno de los dos a renunciar a sus sueños, tenía que ser algo que ocurriera de manera espontánea y del corazón, de otra forma significaba que a pesar de quererse, su amor no era ni tan real ni tan fuerte como para mantener un hogar.

- ¿Y tu, Sam? ¿Serás capaz de afrontar esto a su lado? –preguntó Andy después de un rato. Aún no lograba borrarse de la mente la imagen de una Sam destrozada al decirle la noticia después de comprobar que Prue no era ni remotamente feliz.

- No soy tan buena amiga como todos creen, Andy. Creo que… esta vez, Prue y yo, tomaremos caminos separados…

Eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, y para suerte de Phoebe sus clases no empezaban hasta el medio día. Se paró en la puerta de la habitación de los mellizos a ver si habían despertado, pero seguían durmiendo.  
>Volvió a su cuarto, el cual estaba en completo silencio, y eso se sentía raro. Miró alrededor: no había juguetes, no había ropita, no había cunas, no había nada que no fuera suyo. Regresó hasta la ex habitación de la abuela. Recordaba el día en que sus hermanas la habían remodelado para ella y sus mellizos. No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su vientre de forma instintiva, sonrió con nostalgia. Avanzó y tomó tres cuadernos de un librero junto a la puerta: eran los diarios que había estado escribiendo para sus bebés, todos al día, con fotos y recortes. Se llevó los cuadernos a su habitación y sacó su diario: no había escrito en él desde hacía unos pocos días, pero las entradas no eran diarias, sino una cada veinte o treinta días, una línea o dos como máximo.<p>

"Betsie, amiga, mañana empiezo mis clases en la universidad". Decía la última anoteción, la cual venía después de una escrita dos meses antes en donde decía "Me matriculé, después de dar vueltas varias horas, totalmente perdida". Nada más.

Negó con la cabeza y abrió los otros cuadernos. Sonrió cuando vio una de las primeras fotos que Paige se había tomado con ella, cuando todo ese asunto era un secreto entre las dos. Pasó su mano por la cara de su hermana menor en aquella foto, extrañaba a esa niña dulce y amorosa que siempre había sido. Se miró a sí misma, apenas una niña y con tres meses de embarazo aproximadamente. Quince años y un mes. La edad que tenía Paige hoy. Siempre había creído que entre ella y sus hermanas lograrían hacer de Paige una persona exitosa y feliz, pero el día anterior ésta había llegado junto a Piper después de ser castigada; la habían encontrado bebiendo en las gradas de la escuela, escapándose de clases. Sonaba demasiado como ella, pero por alguna razón, no tanto. Había algo diferente en su actitud...y quizás era que su hermana actuaba muy calculadamente, atacando con regularidad a los demás; ella, en cambio, se había dedicado a seguir instintos y a destruirse a sí misma. Pero había terminado destruyendo al resto, así como Paige terminaría por destruirse a sí misma. Las dos cosas nunca iban separadas.

- ¿Mami? -escuchó a una voceita lastimera, cuyos pasos no había alcanzado a detectar.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de Sophia restregándose los ojitos, de pie junto a la puerta. De verdad que era una niña hermosa, la más linda que había visto en toda su vida. Sus bucles dorados caían por sus hombros, mientras que sus manitas tapaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. Y sus ojos. Verde esmeralda.

- Hola mi bebé hermosa. -le dijo acercándose a la puerta para rodearla entre sus brazos y dejar que se acurrucara en su pecho- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Me dejaste sola. -le reclamó, afirmándose con más fuerza, adormilada.

- Pensé que dormías. -le respondió Phoebe, derretida. Si había algo que su hija odiaba, era verse sin adultos al rededor, aunque después le molestara que éstos trataran de detenerla en sus aventuras.

Madre e hija se dirigieron en busca de Matthew, quien ya estaba sentándose en la cama, tratando de encontrarlas.

- Hola bebé. -le saludó dándole un abrazo- Voy a buscar la leche, esperenme aquí. -les pidió con una sonrisa; tenía ganas de pasar un ratito con sus pequeños, mimarlos con el desayuno en la cama en vez de abajo en el ajetreo matutino no era malo de vez en cuando.

El timbre la hizo desviarse del camino curvo a la cocina, teniendo que continuar en línea recta para abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días, ¿Phoebe Halliwell? -le preguntó el joven que tenía una van estacionada en la vereda frente a la casa.

- Sí. -respondió extrañada.

- Por favor, firme aquí para recibir la encomienda. -le pidió entregándole una hoja y un lápiz.

Phoebe convirtió su cara de extrañeza en una más extraña, hasta que el nombre de Katrina como remitente apareció en el documento, y con eso recordó toda la conversación del día anterior. Firmó, recibió una caja de cuarenta por cuarenta y se alejó rápidamente de ella, como si tuviese un demonio dentro, y se escondió en la cocina mientras la leche se calentaba. Katrina lo había dicho, y lo había hecho. Era aterrorizante. Decidió olvidarse de la famosa cajita y de su contenido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que dejarla en el salón sería causal de preguntas, por lo que, aprovechando el tiempo, dejó la encomienda sobre su cama.

Cerca de las once y media, Phoebe tenía a sus pequeños vestidos y preparados para salir. Leo tenía clases, Piper tenía clases, Paige y Jenny tenían clases, Prue tenía clases. En definitiva, no tenía más opciones que llevarlos a la guardería mientras ella tomaba sus cursos.

- ¿Matthew está listo? -preguntó Phoebe, a la altura del pequeño.

- Sí. -le sonrió colgándosele del cuello para llenarla de besos, cosa que a ella le encantó, y le siguió el juego.

- ¿Sophia está lista? -preguntó después.

La pequeña asintió, acomodándose unos lentes de sol que le quedaban grandes y tenían dibujos de estrellas en los marcos.

- Bueno, mamá no está lista todavía, así que quédense aquí jugando mientras tanto, ¿De acuerdo?

Los pequeños asintieron y siguieron en sus cosas, en tanto Phoebe cruzó el pasillo para ver qué se iba a poner para ir a clases. La caja sobre la cama la miraba, y le gritaba que la abriera. No quería hacerlo. Le tenía pánico a esa caja, la cual significaba mucho más que seis caras planas unidas por ocho vértices. Tenía el celular lleno de mensajes de Katrina, y no había contestado ninguno. Sabía que iba a presionarla.

- Mirar no va a matarme...-se dijo, sucumbiendo ante la curiosidad, que era lo que siempre la terminaba por meter en problemas.

Al retirar la cinta que evitaba que las solapas se separaran, encontró una pila de cosas que parecían interesantes. Las sacó y las tendió sobre la cama, frustrándose en el acto: habían cosas demasiado osadas para su gusto. Bueno, correción: para su condición. Le encantaba todo lo que había recibido, pero no se sentía cómoda usándolo...esas cosas eran para otro tipo de personas, para una Phoebe mucho más segura de sí misma, no para ella. No usaba tacones, faldas o joyería desde que sus hijos habían nacido, y se había acostumbrado a las zapatillas con jeans y el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Se sentó en la cama, sobre la ropa. No, no podía ponerse nada de eso. Se levantó y devolvió todo a la caja, la cual metió en su armario. No quería salir de donde estaba, tenía miedo. Demasiado.

Se puso lo mismo de siempre y condujo cantando la canción de moda según el programa de niños que veían los pequeños, a los cuales dejó en la guardería antes de irse a su clase.

- No, Halliwell no. -escuchó decir a una de sus compañeras sentada con unas seis chicas más de la clase.

- No creo que vaya. Siempre dice que no a todo, y no se junta con nadie. -añadió otra.

- A mi me parece simpática. -comentó una tercera.

- Sí, pero es raro que no se mezcle con nadie. Casi no se le ve en la universidad a menos que sea de la puerta del salón al auto, y del auto al salón. -dijo la primera.

- Escuché que tenía un bebé.

- Yo supe que tenía dos. -dijo Phoebe, haciéndose notar.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver quién les había traido el chisme, y se quedaron mirándola sin saber qué responder cuando se dieron cuenta de que era ella. Phoebe se quedó mirándolas, esperando a que le dijeran de qué hablaban; algún gen Halliwell relacionado con el orgullo se había encendido, ese bichito de adolescente competitiva que la estaba mordiendo de nuevo.

- No faltes. -fue lo único que le dijeron al entregarle un sobre, antes de dejar el pasillo e ingresar al salón, dejándola sola fuera de éste.

Phoebe alzó una ceja y leyó la tarjetita: "Fiesta de bienvenida", decía el encabezado, y no leyó más, porque la decisión estaba tomada.

- Ahí estaré. -aseguró, guardándose la tarjetita con los datos en un bolsillo- No duden de ello. -agregó antes de seguir el accionar de las demás e ingresar al aula, sentándose lejos de ellas, solamente para demostrarles que lo que pensaran o dijeran, le valía absolutamente nada.

Ahora sí que la ropa de Katrina sería utilizada. Phoebe Halliwell había resucitado.

Al entrar a clase, Paige se sintió expuesta. Sus compañeros no disimulaban nada mientras la miraban. Si, había protagonizado una escena ayer pero ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie había tenido un segundo de rebeldía alguna vez?

Se adentró en el aula y se dirigió hasta donde la maestra Sanders se encontraba.

- Hola, Paige.-le dijo esta sin mirarla, mientras terminaba de acomodar unos cds en un estuche.

- ¿Cómo lo hace? –preguntó Paige, sorprendiendose de haber formulado la pregunta. Lo que menos quería era entablar conversación con nadie.

- Por año, y luego, por preferencia personal dentro de ese año. –respondió Brooke girándose para verla.

Paige la miró con extrañeza ya que no lograba conectar su pregunta con la respuesta de la mujer.

Brooke sonrió al ver el malentendido.

- ¿Cómo hago qué, Paige?

- El saber que soy yo quien entró. –respondió Paige, irremediablemente atada a aquella conversación.

- Es fácil, digamos que no mucha gente produce un impacto en los demás. –Brooke se acercó a ella, para hablarle en confidencia- ¿Has notado que la gente a tu alrededor suele quedarse sin habla en cuanto te ve? Yo diría que los deslumbras. Tienes un don.

Paige pensó que su maestra le estaba tomando el pelo y sonrió cínicamente.

- El que tu no lo puedas ver, no significa que no sea verdad.

- Lo único que sienten ellos al verme es rechazo. –sentenció Paige, y no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrará un poco.

- Yo diría… intriga… incluso un poco de admiración. Debes entender que no muchos son capaces de decir o que piensan, o de enfrentar las cosas que no les gustan. Cuando ven a alguien que si lo hace… digamos que esto es lo que pasa.

- Sin ofender, creo que la mayoría me odia.

- O podrían envidiarte. –acotó la mujer sin borrar el gesto complice de su rostro– A veces, envidia, odio y admiración suelen confundirse en una ecuación bastante dificil, y digamos que todos los factores influyen. Tal vez, deberías darte tiempo para analizar las variables, antes de establecer una conclusión.

Paige se quedó mirándola, verdaderamente aquella mujer la intrigaba. La mayoría de sus profesores, por no decir todos, habían optado por no tratar con ella. Ya se sabe que cuanto más conflictivo es el alumno, lo mejor es mantenerlo al margen, para que no obstruya el buen funcionamiento de los demás.

No entendía porque esta maestra era diferente y no parecía para nada enojada con su actuar en la ultima clase. Pero, como fuera, tampoco perdería tiempo tratando de averiguarlo.

- Como sea. Solo le traje el permiso para estar aquí. –le tendió la hoja y se dio vuelta luego de alejarse unos pasos– Por cierto, la directora me pidió que le recordara que tenga especial cuidado conmigo para que no vuelva a escaparme de clases. –dijo Paige tratando de dejarla en ridículo.

Brooke sonrió aún mas ampliamente dejando a Paige estupefacta.

- Tranquila, rebelde, ya veremos lo que sucede. –y se giró para empezar con su clase.

Dos días sin hablar. Dos días completos en los que Andy ni siquiera había aparecido en su casa. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto para decirle que pasaría esa noche en casa de Gabriel. Eso era todo lo que decía. Nada de "que te vaya bien en tus clases, amor", ni, "saludos a las chicas si las ves en la universidad". Nada de nada.

Prue ni siquiera había ido a sus clases. Ni siquiera se había levantado de su cama. Seguía con la misma ropa de dos días atrás, esperándo el momento en el que Andy entrara por la puerta, y al vez, temiendo ese momento con todas sus fuerzas.

Definitivamente nada importaba, ninguna cosa. Lo único que deseaba, era paz, pero sabía que eso no llegaría hasta que solucionara las cosas. Y ese era el problema: no sabía cómo solucionar nada, y todas las opciones la tenían aterrorizada.

El sonido de las llaves, la puerta cerrándose, pasos en dirección a su cuarto que se detuvieron en el pasillo de la puerta, le dijeron que él había llegado. Aquello le llamó la atención en un principio, porque era casi mediodia y se suponía que Andy no debía estar allí, después, la atemorizó. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Quiso retroceder, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo en el mismo sitio de la cama que había ocupado todo el día. Si, tenía miedo, pero descubrió que esa sensación no se iria nunca, y prefería saber de una vez que le deparaba el futuro.

Andy suspiró y se balanceó sobre sus talones. Entrar ahí sería lo más difícil. Sabía que Prue no hablaría nada a menos que él la instara a hacerlo, la conocía demasiado bien, y eso era lo que más le hacía daño. Tenía que ponerse los pantalones y caminar; él tenía claro que su novia era una persona frágil, aunque pareciera fuerte como ninguna, y debía estar destruida por dentro. Era imposible que Prudence estuviese feliz con la situación; él sabía que estaba sufriendo incluso más que él.

Prue sintió un paso más. Andy dio otro. Y al tercer paso, estaba en la puerta, mirándola. Ella se estremeció, y no pudo mirarlo a la cara, simplemente contempló el suelo. Él cerró los ojos, solo para caminar con ellos cerrados hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Silencio.

Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Quince minutos estáticos. El minuto dieciséis marcó la diferencia, cuando el ambiente se alteró ante la voz de Andy.

- Te amo.

Prue hizo un puchero y se tapó la boca. No merecía esas palabras.

Andy cerró los ojos de nuevo, agotado. Estiró su mano y tomó la de su novia, quien no se rehusó. La atrajo despacio, ella se dejó guiar por el calor; lo necesitaba, aunque le doliera recibirlo. Se acurrucó en su pecho, sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo eso, pero por ahora, el momento era demasiado delicado como para hacer movimientos bruscos.

- Quiero que sepas... – suspiró - Prue, no voy a pedirte nada.

Ella ahogó un sollozo y se escondió más. Él no quiso separarse de ella, algo le decía que ese sería el último abrazo. Al menos durante un tiempo.

- Sabes que siempre quise formar una familia contigo...-agregó- para mí, la noticia de ayer fue la mejor que he escuchado en mi vida entera. -sonrió con tristeza- pero no puedo forzarte a algo que no quieres, o exigirte que decidas sobre algo que no estás segura. -se separó, sólo un poco, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos apagados, asustados, llenos de decepción hacia sí misma. Le dolía verla así, más que nada en todo el mundo.

Prue no quería verlo así, mirarlo a los ojos. Pero se lo debía. Era una cobarde, una mala persona, una egoísta, pero lo amaba. El problema era que no lo amaba más que a ella misma.

- Lo que decidas, será lo que vamos a hacer. -le aseguró, hablando con profundo dolor en su voz - Y cuando lo decidas, será el momento. No influiré en tu decisión, eso te lo prometo. Te amo más que a nadie, y solamente quiero verte feliz. Sé, porque te conozco, que vas a elegir lo que te haga mejor. Eres inteligente, y sin duda, la mujer más buena, esforzada y fuerte que he conocido. -le aseguró, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad- Respetaré tu opinión, sea cual sea. Sólo prométeme que me pondrás al tanto antes de que lo hagas.

Prue asintió, separando su mirada de él, y antes de pararse de la cama, le dio un beso. Fue un beso largo, pero lleno de dolor. Lento, tortuoso, húmedo de lágrimas. Era el beso del adiós. Era el final, el acábose de veinte años de amistad, de dos años de noviazgo, de todos sus sueños y proyecciones a futuro...los cuales, lamentablemente, eran completamente incompatibles.

Paige terminó sus clases y resignada salió hacía el estacionamiento con rumbo a la parada de autobuses. Era bastante malo tener que tomar el transporte público, pero hubiese sido peor pedirle a Piper que la llevara, asi que, eligió el mal soportable.  
>El trayecto hasta el asilo le llevó treinta y cuatro minutos, los que usó para tratar de hacerse a la idea.<br>Al llegar allí, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el lugar distaba mucho de ser un hospital como consideró en un primer momento, tenía más espiritú de un hogar de hecho. Se adentró sabiendo que tenía el tiempo justo antes de cumplir la hora límite.

Encontró un mostrador de informaciones apenas traspasar la puerta y se acercó a é mujer de unos treinta años estaba allí, ordenando unas carpetas en unos armarios.

- ¿Disculpe? –dijo Paige tratando de atraer su atención.

La mujer se giró y la vió.

- Soy Paige Matthews, me enviaron aquí desde...

- Así que tu eres Paige. –dijo la mujer con cierta alegría en la voz– Te estábamos esperando. El grupo está ansioso de conocerte. –le informó con entusiasmo, mientras cruzaba la puerta de acceso al mostrador y se unía a ella del otro lado. – Se enteraron ayer de que vendrías y se han emocionado. Digamos que les vienes como anillo al dedo.

La mujer hablaba sin parar y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- Sígueme, te los mostraré. –le indicó, mientras la sujetaba del brazo llevándola– Se sentían bastante mal porque consideraban que la propuesta de Thom no sería creíble, y ya sabes que si no es creíble… -dejó la frase en el aire como si Paige fuese capaz de saber que pasaría si algo no era creíble– Pero bueno, ahora eso ya no es problema. Es aquí. –le informó mientras abría una puerta que daba a un amplio salón.

Al entrar, sintió que, por segunda vez en el día, una veintena de pares de ojos la miraban. No pudo evitar recordar a su profesora y agradeció mentalmente que ella no estuviera ahí. La mujer que la trajó hasta aquí se esfumó por donde había venido, dejándola sola en medio de un gran grupo de ancianos.

- Tu debes ser Paige. –dijo una mujer, demasiado mayor acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La tomó de las manos mientras le estampaba dos besos en sus mejillas.

- Si, soy yo. –logró mascullar Paige, cada vez mas preocupada.

- Mira, Thom, es ella, es absolutamente perfecta. –dijo la mujer, girándose.

Paige extendió su mirada y vio que le hablaba a un hombre de unos setenta años, sentado en una silla sobre un escenario que no había visto hasta ahora. El tal Thom la miraba con desdén desde su posición, moviendo ligeramente el bastón en su mano de un lado a otro.

- Sigo diciendo que es una pésima idea, Amy.

Thom se levantó, y no sin cierta dificultad bajó las escaleras del escenario y se acercó a ellas.

- Pero mírala, es hermosa. –insistió la mujer sin perder la sonrisa.

- Si, pero sigue siendo una adolescente, lo que la convierte en alguien volátil, indomable e irresponsable. Prefiero que no se inmiscuya en esto. Además, con sus antecedentes ni siquiera deberían haber mencionado la idea.

Paige enfureció ante las palabras de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera la conocía y ya estaba emitiendo juicios de valor sobre ella. Tenía ganas de matarlo.

- Y usted es un irrespetuoso e insoportable. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? –espetó Paige definitivamente cabreada.

- ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron lo que es el respeto a los mayores, querida? –la reprendió Thom con la misma intensidad.

- Mis padres murieron. –fue la respuesta de la chica, y sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, igual que siempre que decía aquella frase– Me voy de aquí, no me interesa perder el tiempo con personas como usted.

Paige se giró sobre sus talones con la clara intención de largarse de allí y no volver nunca más, sin que siquiera le importaran las consecuencias de ese acto. Pero se paró en seco al encontrar de pie, ligeramente recostada contra el marco de la puerta, a Brooke.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –prácticamente le gritó.

- Digamos que, evito que te escapes de tu "clase". –contestó la mujer acercándose a ella– Escapar no solucionará tus problemas esta vez, Paige. Te pido que por favor, recapacites.

- A usted no le interesa lo que yo haga. No me quedaré aquí para que ese hombre me juzgue. No lo soportaré aquí también.

- Tienes razón, Paige. Thomas actuó mal, y te mereces una disculpa, que sé él te dará. – ambas miraron al hombre, quién prefirió mirar hacía otro lado como si ellas no estuvieran ahí– A su debido tiempo ya que es bastante cabeza dura.

Brooke miró a su maestra, y luego al piso. Por primera vez no sabía que hacer. Últimamente siempre actuaba por impulsos, y esta vez, se estaba complicando. ¿De verdad quería seguir escapando de todo? ¿Actuando sin medir las consecuencias?

Brooke aprovechó la duda en los ojos de Paige, para desviar la conversación hacía otro punto.

- Les he dicho que la decisión ya estaba tomada, y que Paige nos ayudará. –la chica miró a su maestra con cierta incredulidad en el rostro. Esta apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le sonrió– No importa verdaderamente cuales sean las causas de las porque ella esta aquí, si les digo que es perfecta para hacerlo, es porque lo es.

Paige sintió que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la defendía de esa manera ante los demás, y se sintió bien.

- Además, -prosiguió Brooke– He conseguido un refuerzo. –se giró hacía la puerta ocasionando que los demás la imitarán.

En ese momento, un chico, de unos veinte años ingresaba a través de ella. Era alto, para su edad, y caminaba con cierto aire soñador. Levantó su rostro y Paige pudo sentir que sus miradas se encontraban y se quedaban enganchadas.

- Kyle nos ayudará. –terminó Brooke.

Paige sintió que un nuevo problema se asomaba en el horizonte, pero que este ya tenía nombre: Kyle.

Piper caminaba en dirección a su auto, acababa de terminar su última clase del día y era hora de regresar a casa a cenar con sus hermanas, además tenía un gran proyecto en el que trabajar, por lo que no tenía ni un minuto que perder. Fue en eso cuando divisó la figura de Prue detenida junto a su auto. Estaba de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del copiloto, jugando con sus dedos. No, no estaba jugando, estaba pellizcándose las cutículas, lo cual le indicó de inmediato que algo había ocurrido, y algo no muy bueno.

- Hola. -saludó dándole un beso y un abrazo, que casi no fue correspondido.

- Hola. -murmuró su hermana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no tenías clases en la tarde.

- Venía a ver cómo estabas, a preguntarte por las chicas. Nada fuera de lo normal. -respondió con falsa seguridad.

- Prue. -resongó Piper- Tus cutículas, ¿Qué pasó?

Y ocurrió algo que Piper no había visto nunca antes: Prue rompió en llanto sin razón aparente. Se mordía los labios para evitarlo, no quería que la vieran llorar, pero era tarde.

- Prue. -alcanzó a decir Piper antes de abrazarla con fuerza- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Prudence? -preguntó rápidamente. Lo que estaba viendo le preocupaba muchísimo. Había visto llorar a su hermana otras veces, sobretodo con todo lo ocurrido hacia tan poco, pero nunca así. Nunca tan de repente, nunca de golpe.

- Andy y yo terminamos. -dijo sorprendiendo a Piper, quien de inmediato se separó un poco.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó incrédula, mirándola a la cara, viéndola quitarse las llágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la manga.

- Diferencia de opiniones. -continuó, poniéndose seria, o lo más seria posible. Odiaba estar tan sensible, era detestable.

- Pero, Prue, ustedes...-trató de decir Piper, pero al recordar que ella y Leo habían terminado de una manera bastante absurda, decidió callar- ¿Qué pasó? -dijo entonces.

Prue se apretó el puente de la nariz y pestañeó un par de veces. Luego se cruzó de brazos: no podía con la bomba que tenía en la garganta. Estaba a punto de explotar. Lo único que necesitaba era poder hablar con alguien, porque las únicas dos personas en las que podía confiar ya no estaban y, a pesar de saber que Piper terminaría odiándola tanto como los demás después de que confesara, no pudo contenerse otro segundo.

- Estoy embarazada. -dijo entre dientes, pero bastante claro- Y no lo quiero. Él sí. Terminamos. -añadió rápidamente, casi tanto que pensó que no lo había dicho, pero la expresión en la cara de su hermana le hizo notar que sí.

Piper abrió los ojos y la boca, atónita ante la noticia y sus agregados. No había alcanzado a reaccionar, cuando Prue continuó:

- Vuelvo a la casa, Piper.


	18. Diferencias

**¡Hola! Sé que la última vez que se subió cap fue el 11 de junio, pero bueno, tanto Val como yo tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer en ese tiempo y como saben, somos co autoras y nunca lográbamos coincidir. Hasta ahora todavía no logro sentarme a escribir con ella, pero habíamos conversado el tema así que ahora les traigo el cap nuevo. Espero que les guste y gracias por seguir enviando RR y agregando a notificaciones y favoritos, ¡En serio gracias!**

**La más cordial y alegre bienvenida a los lectores nuevos, y un saludo cariñoso a los de siempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: Diferencias<strong>

Piper abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. No sabía en qué punto de las confesiones de Prue poner atención primero, había mucho, demasiado en que pensar, y a riesgo de parecer estúpida, pero claramente shockeada, lo único que logró articular fue:

― ¿Qué?

Prue suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con los ojos cerrados. No quería repetirlo; el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho e incluso le parecía irritante la pregunta de su hermana, pero tenía claro que estaba reaccionando mucho mejor de lo que ella misma reaccionaría si los lugares estuviesen cambiados. Piper tenía ese qué-sé-yo, que la hacía perfecta para manejar situaciones en las que se necesitaba a una mamá comprensiva y capaz de ponerse en el lugar de los demás: Algo que toda la vida había envidiado.

― Necesito un minuto, para...ni yo misma entiendo bien...―dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo, sin mirarla a la cara.

Piper miró a su hermana mayor, y por un segundo, después de mucho tiempo, la vio como un ser humano común y corriente: débil. Solía olvidarse de que no era una suporheroína, lo cual era difícil al verla siempre tan fuerte, algo que no había cambiado a pesar de que ahora fuera un poco más abierta que antes. Prue siempre sería Prue, y ese aire de perfecta líder que puede tener a todo el mundo bajo perfecto control, era algo que simplemente iba con ella. Pero no esta vez.

― Vamos a casa. ―fue lo único que logró decirle, ese no era lugar para hablar, y a pesar de que no podía darle ninguna palabra de apoyo, la abrazó con fuerza. No era nadie para juzgar nada, o al menos no todavía, y sabía que para su hermana dar aquél paso de demostrar que necesitaba ayuda y de hecho, pedirla, ya era bastante. Hablarían después, lo que Prue necesitaba ahora, era contención, y ella, entender qué era lo que acaba de escuchar.

Prue se arrimó a la que ya no era la pequeña Piper a quien debía proteger. No quería soltarla. Sentía que, si se alejaban, iba a caerse sin poder hacer nada para sostenerse en pie y todo iba a terminar. Tenía miedo. Estaba angustiada, pero de alguna manera, la dulce voz de su hermana lograba hacerla creer que era posible que todo tuviera una solución. Ya fuera verdad o mentira. Aunque tenía claro que nada iba a ser tan fácil, por mucha seguridad que Piper le diera, y el apoyo que le pudiese ofrecer, sabía que le diría la verdad sin tapujos y eso iba a dolerle. Pero era quizás por eso que se había acercado a ella.

Andy estaba en casa de Gabriel en compañía de Sam, por alguna razón, lo último que quería era estar solo y no tenía en donde más estar al haberle dejado el departamento a Prue para no invadir su espacio.

― No espero que me responda pronto. ―finalizó, después de contarles lo ocurrido una media hora antes en aquél departamento que habían adquirido para iniciar su vida juntos, el mismo en que aparentemente, no había hecho más que darle fin a todo.

― Pero lo hará. ―le reafirmó Sam, sentándose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras Gabriel traía algo para comer.

― No quiero perderlos. ―susurró con los ojos hinchados.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella decide...? ―le preguntó Gabriel.

― Me voy a Seattle con mis padres. ―respondió con seguridad― Los voy a extrañar mucho, y a las chicas y los pequeños también, pero no soy capaz de ver a Prue con sus sobrinos o Alex y no pensar en...―apretó los labios― es tan buena con ellos, ¿Por qué...?

Sam lo abrazó con fuerza, ella entendía bien lo que sentía. Jamás se hubiesen esperado algo así de ella, menos después de cómo se había encargado tan bien de ayudar a Phoebe...menos después de todo lo que había pasado con ella.

De vuelta en la casa, Piper se fijó que el auto de Phoebe estaba estacionado y supo que ese era el lugar menos indicado para hablar, por lo que siguió de largo y viró, hasta estacionarse frente a la casa de su padre.

― Supongo que entiendes que no podemos hablar allá. ―le dijo Piper a su hermana, Prue asintió.

La menor apagó el motor del auto y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad antes de bajarse. Prue se tomó un par de minutos antes de respirar profundo y bajar. Piper la vio cerrar la puerta del auto y presionó el control del vehículo para bajar los seguros. Guardó las llaves en su mochila y buscó las de la casa de su padre antes de girar la chapa y entrar. Prue la siguió, sintiéndose extranjera en esa casa, o en la Tierra a decir verdad.

― Llegamos. ―avisó Piper― Veré si hay alguien, espérame aquí.

Prue obedeció y se sentó en el sofá del medio. Se sentía cansada, muy cansada y apenas se podía la cabeza. Tenía el estómago revuelto y los párpados pesados, no lograba entender cómo su vida aparentemente perfecta después de tanto sudor y lágrimas, había vuelto a convertirse en un infierno.

― No hay nadie. ―respondió Piper, bajando la escalera― Estamos solas. ―agregó, sentándose frente a su hermana, masajeándose el cuello con agotamiento, por un segundo se había olvidado de la confesión obtenida minutos atrás, concentrada en la búsqueda de gente en la casa.

Prue asintió y se miró las manos. Tenía los dedos manchados de sangre y ya no tenía cutículas por pellizcar, ni ganas de hacerlo. No quería seguir prologando la agonía y ya le había contado todo de golpe en la universidad, por lo que no había mucho que pensar.

― Me enteré hace cuatro días de manera oficial. ―dijo apretando los labios― no quise reconocerlo, pero Sam estaba conmigo y le contó a Andy antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar. Discutimos.

Piper miró a su hermana con tristeza, no tenía idea qué decir. Había creído que la relación de Andy y Prue era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, pero parecía ser que la historia insistía en demostrarle que las Halliwell no estaban hechas para el romance.

― Más bien, no lo hicimos. ―se corrigió, sonriendo con amargura― Ambos supimos con solo mirarnos lo que pensaba el otro. Sam se enojó y se fue...y él me dijo que la decisión estaba en mis manos.

― ¿Decisión de qué? ―reaccionó Piper de inmediato, olvidando la parte importante de la conversación anterior.

Prue titubeó y no logró contener más las lágrimas.

― Yo no quiero tenerlo, Piper. ―le aclaró, apretando los dientes para intentar mantener la compostura― pero él sí, y no sé qué hacer porque no quiero verlo sufrir y mucho menos hacerle daño, pero no es lo que estoy buscando. Esto está completamente fuera de mis planes.

Piper abrió los ojos y se quedó escuchando lo que tenía que decir, incrédula. Le parecía estar frente a una persona desconocida, a quien jamás en su vida había visto antes y esperaba jamás volver a ver.

― ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana? ―le preguntó, con un leve temblor en su mentón.

Prue la miró a la cara y la vio completamente atónita. Parecía estar confundida, desconcertada. Respiró profundo antes de seguir hablando: sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que lograr que entendiera su punto, ¿Pero cómo lo haría si Piper no tenía idea qué era ser libre al fin, solamente para volver a ser atada?

― Tengo cosas que hacer todavía. Una carrera que terminar, ascensos que conseguir, más bien un trabajo que obtener y luego post grados y posiciones importantes, reuniones a las que ir y un bebé no va a hacer más que acabar con eso y dejarme amarrada a un biberón y un paquete de pañales a la semana. ―se quejó, viendo pasar sus sueños frente a sus ojos y disolviéndose al instante, solamente para ser reemplazados por un vientre que no la dejaría caminar e incontables noches sin dormir.

― No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ―le respondió, poniéndose de pie al instante, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación― Más bien, no puedo creer de quién. Ahora entiendo por qué Sam está enojada contigo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Prue, quien aún parecía estar algo fuera de la realidad.

― ¿En serio? ―respondió, perdiendo la paciencia, tirando los brazos para adelante― ¿¡Me preguntas eso en serio!?

― ¿Por qué todo el mundo reacciona así? ―preguntó parándose también, notablemente confundida― ¡Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando!

― ¡NO! ―le gritó, parándola en seco, cerrando los ojos para volver a abrirlos― ¡Es de la vida de tu hijo!

― ¡No es nada todavía! ―aseveró al instante.

― ¿Ah sí?, ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

Prue se quedó en silencio. No tenía cómo rebatir a eso.

―No puedo creer que estés pensando en algo así cuando fuiste TU la primera que saltó sobre el cuello de Phoebe cuando supo que quería dar a Piper y Matthew en adopción.

― Eso fue diferente. ―gruñó al instante.

― Completamente de acuerdo contigo.

― Además, eso fue al principio, cuando pensé que era una irresponsable que simplemente había hecho las cosas sin pensar.

― ¿Y en qué se diferencia eso de ti? ―atacó de vuelta― ¿No es eso lo que hiciste?

― ¡Phoebe no tenía un futuro, Piper!, ¡Phoebe no era nadie!

Y eso, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Si Prue creía que estaba hablando con la misma Piper de dieciséis años estaba en un rotundo error, porque la persona que tenía al frente había pasado por demasiado como para seguir siendo la misma momia callada que se guardaba sus opiniones y no le discutía en nada.

― ¿Y acaso tu si eres alguien? ―gritó, sin poder contenerse.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y dejó pasar a Víctor cargando a Alex y a Paola ayudando a Dorothy a caminar. Ésta última le dedicó una mirada de odio a sus nietas, pero no alcanzó a comentar nada porque su hijo se adelantó.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó preocupado al ver las caras de sus hijas: una con la cara cubierta de lágrimas silenciosas, y la otra colorada y furiosa como hacía mucho que no estaba.

― Pasa. ―vociferó, porque ya no pensaba en nada y solamente quería que su hermana despertara al mundo real de una vez― Que tu hija aquí presente, está embarazada. Y no solamente eso, está embarazada de un tipo que la ama más que a sí mismo y es una de las mejores personas que vamos a conocer en nuestra vida, pero espera, se pone mejor. ―rió irónicamente― No quiere tener al bebé, porque siente que tener un hijo con quien añora ser padre y está feliz con la noticia, tiene un trabajo estable y de paso es el amor de su vida, es una maldición.

Víctor bufó, Paola hizo una mueca al ver que una gran tormenta venía en camino y la abuela expresó con su cara que era obvio que la hija repitiera los pasos de la madre.

― ¿Quién te crees para criticarme así?, ¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo con Leo?, ¿Acaso no lo usaste y lo dejaste cuando otro se te apareció por delante? ―se intentó defender Prue, buscando debilitar su argumento.

― ¿Quién me creo yo?, ¡¿Quién te crees tú?! ―respondió indignada― ¡Y no te atrevas a cambiar el tema!, ¡Obvio que tu situación y la de Phoebe es diferente, pero no porque ella no fuera nadie! Es diferente porque tú eres una perra egoísta mientras que ella fue una persona generosa y valiente. Porque mientras ella está en casa criando a DOS hijos soltera, tu estás aquí, llorando porque tienes a alguien que te ayude a criar a UNO.

Dorothy se sonrió, aparentemente entretenida con el drama familiar, mientras que Alex estaba algo nervioso al ver a sus hermanas pelear así.

― Es diferente porque mientras tú no pudiste controlar una calentura con el hombre al que amas, a ella la violó el hombre con el que TU estabas saliendo. ―le recordó, y se lo remarcó porque en ese momento quería hacerla sentir el mismo dolor que ella estaba sintiendo al tener que hablarle de esa forma.

Paola cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a los mismos al oír eso último. Definitivamente la pelea había subido a su nivel máximo y las heridas infligidas por ella dejarían marcas que tardarían en sanar, Piper tenía que estar realmente afectada como para sacar a luz todas esas cosas así como así, y más encima a los gritos. Estaba fuera de sí, tenía la cara roja y su pecho subía y bajaba sin control.

Prue en cambio, parecía recibir todo sin inmutarse, como si nada estuviera pasando. Como si no estuviera ahí. Después de escuchar las últimas doce palabras, su cerebro se apagó. Así de simple.

― Es distinto porque mientras ella, con catorce años, lo sacrificó todo por ellos, y por ti, tú estás aquí, con diecinueve llorando como si se tratara de un par de zapatos que no te gustaron y quieres devolver. Es distinto, porque mientras ella perdió a una hija que nunca decidió concebir, tú quieres asesinar a un hijo que nadie te obligó a crear y que su padre sí quiere conocer.

Víctor atinó al fin a reaccionar y se puso entre ambas, aún con Alex en los brazos; sabía que ninguna le haría daño a la otra, físicamente al menos, pero también que alguien debía intervenir aunque fuera con un gesto o las cosas terminarían mucho peor. Piper miró a su padre negando con desolación, como queriendo decirle que estaba decepcionada como nunca antes de su hermana, y luego, se encontró con los ojos de esta. Los ojos de Prue no decían nada, ni siquiera parecían estar ahí, y quizás eso fue lo que hizo que Piper terminara de perder la paciencia.

― Y no, Prudence. ―le dijo con dureza, dando un paso al frente de brazos cruzados, hablando con seriedad― la que está a cargo de la casa ahora soy yo, y no voy a dejar que vuelvas hasta que decidas qué demonios vas a hacer, porque no voy a permitir que te burles del esfuerzo y dolor de Phoebe de esta forma, y porque es mi deber darle una crianza valórica a Paige y esto no es parte de ella.

Dicho eso, Piper giró sobre sus talones y pasó de largo a Paola y Alex, y no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de profundo rechazo a la abuela sonriendo burlonamente en la puerta, salió despedida de la casa sin mirar atrás. Se subió al auto dando un portazo: estaba más que indignada, estaba furiosa y dolida por lo que había dicho y por lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que Prudence fuera tan inmadura como había sonado, no después de todo lo que habían vivido hacía tan poco tiempo. Condujo un par de cuadras más allá y se estacionó a llorar. ¿Por qué todas las cosas malas parecían venir juntas? Primero la actitud de Paige, luego su quiebre con Leo y ahora, su quiebre con Prue. ¿Qué diría su abuela si se enterara de los planes de Prue?, ¿Qué hubiera pensado su madre al escucharla hablarle así? Sabía que había actuado mal, ¿O no lo había hecho? Alguien tenía que decirle las cosas a su hermana, pero...quizás esa no había sido la forma, ¡Pero no era su culpa!, ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara? Había partido con una buena actitud, lo más compresiva posible, pero Prue se las había arreglado para decir lo que no debía y...

Se preguntaba cómo estaba Andy y sin pensarlo marcó su número, eso era mucho más fácil que seguir quebrándose la cabeza.

― ¿Sam? ―preguntó sollozando― Ya lo sé, ¿Cómo está Andy?

_― Mal. ―respondió suspirando― ¿Prue?_

― Discutimos. Está con mi papá, en su casa. No me siento lista para seguir hablando, pero dile a Andy que cualquier cosa lo mantendré informado y que lo siento mucho. Que estoy de su lado.

_― Yo también. ―susurró Samantha._

En casa de Víctor, tanto éste como Paola seguían congelados por el griterío y más aún, porque hubiera sido Piper la que lo había comenzado. Prue temblaba de pies a cabeza, al fin mostrando una ínfima reacción, y se afirmó del sofá para dejar pasar un mareo. Víctor dejó a Alex en el suelo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

― ¿Estás bien?

Su hija no le dijo nada y él entendió la respuesta.

― ¿Acaso...?

Fuera lo que fuera que la madre de Víctor hubiese tratado de decir para envenenar más la situación, éste no lo permitió.

― Si no vas a ayudar, no digas nada. ―le advirtió, olvidándose por completo de su timidez.

Dorothy, quien nunca se hubiera esperado una respuesta así de él, subió la escalera completamente ofendida.

― Si me necesitan estaré arriba. ―dijo Paola, acercándose para plantar un beso sobre la cabeza de Prudence.

― Adiós. ―se despidió Alex, dándole un abrazo que Prue no fue capaz de recibir, él había sido un embarazo alguna vez, ¿Verdad?

En tanto, en casa, Paige acababa de cruzar la puerta después de haberse dedicado a cortar y pegar cosas en tarjetitas de invitación para cierto evento de recaudación de fondos del asilo, cosa en la que se había mantenido ocupada hasta el último minuto de su estadía, por lo que no había podido averiguar nada sobre el famoso Kyle ni tampoco recibido una disculpa de parte de Thomas. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de los mellizos, como siempre que llegaba, para saludarlos y los vio construyendo cosas con los legos que habían comprado hacía poco, pero si no entró, fue porque escuchó a Phoebe hablando por teléfono y quería saber con quién y sobre qué.

― ¿Leo, ya saliste de clases? ―preguntó, dándose vueltas por la habitación mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ok, al menos la primera pregunta ya estaba resuelta.

_― Sí, ¿Necesitas algo?_

― Oye, si lo dices así cualquiera creería que solamente te llamo para pedirte cosas.

_― ¿Desde cuando te vas con rodeos?_

― Necesito pedirte un favorcito...

_― ¿Hum?_

― Necesito arrendarte por veinticuatro horas diferidas.

Paige no entendió nada y frunció el ceño, agudizando su audición.

― Necesito que seas mi pareja en la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad el viernes, y que luego ignores el sueño y vayas conmigo el sábado en la mañana al kínder con los niños, ¿Por favor?

_― No sé...Piper estará ahí también, y lo más probable es que vaya con Dan..._

― Piper siempre estará entre nosotros, Leo, y eso nunca nos trajo problemas en el pasado. ―le recordó, refiriéndose al hecho de que cada vez que habían terminado por culpa de Michelle, ellos siempre se habían mantenido como amigos.

Esa última declaración levantó aún más sospechas en Paige. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Acaso había estado pasando algo entre ellos dos? No, Phoebe no sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una hermana, ¿O sí?, ¿Acaso no se había metido con Hackett o algo por el estilo? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y no se quedaría con la duda. Ya tenía un plan para el sábado y ese sería seguirlos y ver en qué andaban: si nadie le daba respuestas, ella se las daría sola.

Sintió la puerta cerrarse y al no querer verse descubierta por Piper, siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Phoebe.

― ¡Hola! ―dijo con alegría, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

― ¡Mira lo que hice! ―le dijo Matthew, apuntando una de sus construcciones.

― ¡Mira lo que hice yo! ―le dijo Sophia.

Phoebe sonrió al ver a su hermana pequeña acercarse a los niños a conversar, e ignoró por completo que no la hubiese saludado o siquiera dirigido una mirada. No había nada ni nadie más importante para ella que sus bebés, y ya se estaba sintiendo culpable por pretender salir a la fiesta el fin de semana y dejarlos solos en casa...estaba arrepentida, pero no quería dejarle creer a los demás que ella era un ser antisocial y que les tenía miedo, seguía siendo una adolescente después de todo.

Piper subió la escalera, agotada. Había llorado tanto como le había dolido la actitud de Prue y ahora estaba con su cara blanca otra vez, dispuesta a revisar en qué andaban las demás. Se paró junto a la puerta de los mellizos: sabía que a esa hora Phoebe estaba con ellos, y le gustó encontrarse con los pequeños jugando con Paige y Phoebe. Su corazón no pudo evitar sentir una punzada al verlos y pensar en Prudence y en su nuevo ¿sobrino? sí, sobrino. Prue estaba esperando a un nuevo miembro de la familia al que no quería ni pensar, a quien había estado planeando no permitir vivir. A su sobrino. Era como si de repente decidiera ir y eliminar a Matthew o asesinar a Sophia, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso?

― Hola. ―le saludó Phoebe desde el suelo, sentada junto a su hermana menor; con los niños, ella le hablaba y la trataba decentemente, pero solamente lo necesario.

Piper hizo un movimiento de cabeza ligero, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo le contaba a Phoebe?, ¿Cómo se lo decía a Paige? Recordaba como en esa misma habitación su hermana le había contado lo de Hackett y la culpa volvió a ella, aunque esta vez, pudo dirigirla a Prudence porque ella había traído a ese tipo a la casa y no había aprendido nada porque ahora decidía que, teniendo todo lo que Phoebe mataría por tener, no era lo que quería. Sabía que no debía mezclar las cosas pero en ese momento todo le daba lo mismo. Se sentía atrapada en su propia cabeza, no podía hablarle de esto a Phoebe, ¡Claro que no! Y menos a Paige. Dan no le era tan cercano y Leo...no podía usarlo cuando lo necesitara y dejarlo de lado cuando se confundiera, a pesar de todo, aún lo amaba y estaba harta de hacerle daño.

― ¡Llegaste! ―celebró Sophia corriendo hasta Piper, abrazándole las piernas.

― Justo a tiempo para cenar. ―añadió Phoebe, parándose del suelo.

― ¡Pero mamá! ―se quejaron los dos, mirando a Paige con un puchero, pidiéndole que los salvara.

― Paige, ¿Te molesta jugar con ellos mientras nosotras cocinamos? ―preguntó Phoebe.

― Sabes que no. ―respondió vagamente.

Nadie más dijo una palabra, y antes de bajar, Phoebe llenó de besos a sus hijos. Una vez en la cocina, Piper se quedó mirándola sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador y la memoria de haberla visto levantarse durante tantas madrugadas a calentar biberones se le vino a la cabeza.

― Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. ―le dijo de repente, abrazándola con fuerza.

Phoebe se alarmó, pero le abrazó de vuelta. Desde que le había visto la cara a Piper en el piso de arriba que se preguntaba qué le había pasado, pero no se había esperado sentimentalismo de la nada.

― Y yo de ti, ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Piper asintió con los labios apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Phoebe alzó una ceja, confundida. Tuvo el instinto de mirar hacia los brazos de Piper, pero no vio nada, aunque eso no significaba demasiado. Ésta, al notarlo, negó con suavidad.

― No he hecho nada, te lo juro. ―le explicó. Phoebe se relajó un poco― Solamente se me vinieron ciertos recuerdos a la cabeza y verte aquí en donde estás no deja de sorprenderme. Eres una gran madre y un ser humano con un corazón de oro, jamás lo vuelvas a dudar. ―le pidió abrazándola de vuelta.

Phoebe se dejó querer y trató de contener sus lágrimas: a veces le hacía bien a su herida escuchar esas cosas. No respondió nada, se quedaron así unos instantes. Phoebe no dejaba de pensar en cómo decirle la verdad a Paige, y Piper, en Prudence y el futuro de su sobrino.

Víctor y Prue llevaban un par de horas en completo silencio. Él no tenía idea qué hacer con ella, la última vez que la había visto así había sido el verano del 2010 y no tenía mucho que preguntar porque Piper lo había dicho todo, por lo que lo único que logró decir, fue:

― Esta es tu casa y tu eres mi hija, sin importar qué. Si quieres quedarte aquí, eres bienvenida y hagas lo que hagas, yo te voy a apoyar. ―le aseguró, hablando lenta y pausadamente.

Eso bastó para que las fibras sensibles de Prue se reconectaran y para que su llanto saliera del nudo en su garganta sin control. Víctor la abrazó con protección. Nunca había creído que iba a ser Piper, quien había crecido a su lado, quien iba a darle la espalda, y que su padre, quien la había traicionado una vez, sería el único que iba a apoyarla. Jamás se había llegado a imaginar que una situación así podía traer tanto dolor. Se arrimó a su padre y pensó en Andy, pensó en todo lo que había dicho Piper sobre Phoebe y su desesperación aumentó, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir algo así sobre ella?, ¿Cómo le daba la cara para poder compararse con un ser que la superaba con creces?, ¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de llorar si no valía nada? Estaba arruinando la vida del hombre al que amaba, estaba lastimando a sus hermanas, había perdido a su mejor amiga, aquella que siempre había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas y sabía que lo que tenía en mente sonaba para todos como lo peor, pero no podía hacer nada para dejar de sentir que era lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se han dado cuenta que siempre es Piper la que se enoja con el tema embarazo? Igual, espero que se note la diferencia de actitud y de situación entre una y otra.<strong>

**_Respuesta(s) de_ review(s)** :

**Guest:** ¡Hola, la próxima vez deja tu nombre así te puedo saludar bien! : ) Gracias por enviarnos este review, ¡Gracias a él hay cap nuevo!, ¡Muchas gracias!

**Rochelle Kuchiki: **Wow, ¡Me haces sonrojar!, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!, ¡Gracias de verdad! Sobre Prue creo que todavía hay que esperar un poco a ver qué elige, y creo que todos preferimos a Leo jajajaja. Sobre Paige, hemos de darle el crédito a Val, y por mientras no aparece no tengo idea qué hacer con ella jajaja, pero ya veré :O Graicas, de nuevo, por tu mensaje!

**Keisi-san: **¡Pero niña!, ¿Cómo que se te olvida tu cuenta? jajaja. Gracias por todo, como siempre. Y obvio que es normal que te hagamos entristecer, ¡De eso se trata!, ¡Entre más sufran mejor! Oh, me diste algunas ideas con Prue jajaja pero creo que nos vamos por la primera. Y claro, pobre Prudence, necesita tiempo, creo que nunca esperó la respuesta de Piper, ¿Tú la esperabas?  
>Sobre la fiesta de Phoebe, ella siempre ha querido ser mamá pero persona al mismo tiempo y no perderse de nada o sufrir porque tiene dos responsabilidades, y en realidad no le gustaban tanto las fiestas, eran más que nada su manera de escapar de la realidad, y ahora que tiene a sus pequeños no necesita hacer eso...aunque quien sabe qué puede pasar...<br>Tengo que pensar en más ideas para que los niños salgan un poco, ¡son tan tiernos!  
>Sobre Sam y Andy, él no tiene ganas de separarse de ella, pero tampoco la puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiere, pero no creo que sea capaz de soportar quedarse y revivir el dolor a su lado... y claro que conseguimos romper corazones, ¡para eso nos pagan!<p>

**Faiwill: **Claro, es que Paige está enojada con las demás porque la tratan "no como merece" mientras tanto Phoebe estaba enojada porque sentía que se merecía solo cosas malas y se las buscaba también. Sobre el asilo, ya verás que hay muchas sorpresas entre medio. Oh, lo del bebé es trágico, realmente, Prue siempre dando la nota alta!

**Tama45: **¡Hola!, ¡Bienvenida! nooo! No seas vaga, que no sabes la sonrisa que se me arma cuando leo los comentarios tan geniales que dejan! Gracias por ser tan dulce, y lamento que Prue no tenga muchas esperanzas de regresar :O

**PsychoCandy: **Porque te odia, corazón, por eso! jajaja. Oh, sobre Leo y Phoebe...quizás, solamente quizás, tomemos en cuenta tu sugerencia...tu sabes que aquí puede pasar de todo!  
>Lamento que tu corazón se haya roto con Prue y Andy, ¡Pero te aseguro que se seguirá rompiendo así que encuentra un pegamento firme!<br>Creo que todos detestamos que Piper haya dejado a Leo, ¡Y por Dan! pero bueno, sabes que trato de apegarme a la serie dentro de lo posible y esto tenía que pasar...Paige, Paige hará muchas cosas, es la que mueve los hilos de la historia sin querer queriendo y Kyle es un personaje muy interesante, se apellida "Brody", ¿Te sirve?


	19. ¿A dónde ir?

**Capítulo 18: ¿A dónde ir?**

_Piper giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, angustiada. Las imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos violentamente, llenas de brillos y movimientos imprecisos que no lograba identificar. Parecía que había mucho humo y fondo rojo, demasiadas personas cuya caras no podía ver. De golpe sintió que el escenario cambiaba y ahora se encontraba en su auto, el cual andaba casi en zig zag. Un frenazo fuerte, un volante torcido al máximo y una persona frente a ella._

Se enderezó en la cama cubierta de sudor frío. El corazón le latía extremadamente rápido y podía sentir ligeros temblores en su cuerpo. Le costó darse cuenta de que había despertado de una pesadilla y de que lo más peligroso en la habitación, eran las mantas enrolladas en sus piernas que podrían causar un tropiezo al levantarse. Encendió la luz de inmediato y se restregó la cara. Suspiró. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las seis y media de la mañana; demasiado temprano para levantarse, demasiado tarde para volver a dormir. Apoyó su espalda en el catre de la cama, estaba cansada. La pesadilla se había robado su sueño y seguían agolpándosele en la cabeza la palabras que entre ella y Prue se habían dedicado el lunes en la tarde. Aún le costaba creer lo dura y cruel que había sido con ella, pero no podía dejar de sentir profundo rechazo hacia su inmadurez y falta de responsabilidad, ¿Cómo ella, la que siempre se llenaba la boca de aceptar las consecuencias de los actos y hacerse cargo de ellas, podía ahora pretender deshacerse de las suyas así como así?, ¿Cómo podía ella, quien casi se había muerto de un infarto al saber que Phoebe había pensado en un aborto, y dado un discurso de por qué no era correcto, ahora dárselas de que era la única opción viable? Le había llenado la cabeza a su hermana de razones por la que un Halliwell siempre sería un Halliwell y por qué la familia debía mantenerse unida, intentando convencerla de no darlos en adopción, ¿Y de repente se le había olvidado?, ¿Así de la nada? No soportaba la hipocresía, y podía entender que Prue estuviera asustada, pero no que fuera una cobarde. La hermana que conocía no era una cobarde, y si lo era, entonces jamás había conocido a Prudence realmente.

— Ya son casi tres años desde que te fuiste, y aún no hay nadie que sepa ocupar tu lugar como lo hacías tú. —le dijo a una foto de su abuela y ella abrazadas, el día en que se había graduado del octavo año— Ojalá pudieras bajar y decirme qué hacer...pelear con Prue, y sobretodo de esta forma, es algo que jamás creí que podría llegar a pasar. No quiero darle la espalda, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en que ella es la que está dándonos la espalda a los demás...

Suspiró. La foto no le diría nada. Se sentía sola y con nadie en quien confiar, era como si de nuevo fuera la Piper sin vida social a quien nadie notaba cerca. Se puso de pie y se alistó para salir, sabía que los viernes Dan salía temprano de la casa por lo que apenas estuviera lista y hubiese comido algo, bajaría a encontrarse con él. Necesitaba ver a alguien, a quien fuera.

Daniel estaba en la puerta de su casa recogiendo el correo cuando vio a Piper cruzar la calle. Estaba acomodándose un chaleco para abrigarse en aquella nublada mañana.

— Hola. —le saludó él, feliz de verla, y demostrándolo.

— Hola. —saludó ella, empinándose en la punta de sus pies para besarle la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó, tratando de romper el hielo.

— Bien, gracias, ¿Tú? —mintió, no quería tocar el tema de su pesadilla, ya que estaba segura de que significaba algo y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era calentarse la cabeza pensando en qué.

— Bien, pero mi mañana acaba de mejorar. —le aseguró. Piper sonrió con dulzura— Cole comentó que esta noche harán una fiesta en tu universidad.

— Sí, una de bienvenida, empieza a las nueve. —respondió, intuyendo a donde iba.

— Yo no tengo nada que hacer, y si tu estás libre, ¿No te gustaría que fuéramos juntos?

Piper se miró los pies, algo nerviosa.

— No lo sé...es posible que Leo esté y...

— ¿No se supone que ya no hay nada entre ustedes dos?

Piper lo miró, dándole a entender que, para el mundo, no había nada, y ocultó la parte en su mirada que decía que para ella siempre estaría él.

— Entonces no puedes limitarte por su presencia. Él vive en casa de tu padre, es amigo de tus hermanas, va a tu universidad y todo eso implica que siempre vas a encontrarte con él en alguna parte, ¿Te encerrarás en tu cuarto para que eso no pase?

Piper negó, a pesar de todo lo que ella podía estar sintiendo, Dan tenía razón en materia de lógica.

— ¿Ocho y media? —preguntó, devolviéndose al tema original.

— Ahí estaré.

Un poco más tarde, Phoebe se acercó al basurero junto al buzón y quitó la tapa para dejar las bolsas de basura, cuando vio a Cole cruzar la calle entre trotes hasta ella. Tuvo el instinto de darse la vuelta y correr de regreso a la casa, pero era obvio que él sabía que ella lo había visto y lo más cercano para esconderse era el basurero y estaba lleno, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su suerte y quedarse ahí.

— Hola. —le dijo él, una vez detenido junto a ella.

Phoebe tuvo que ser fuerte y hacer lo posible para que no se notara que su sonrisa la sacudía y las rodillas le temblaban al tenerlo tan cerca.

— Hola. —respondió con una sonrisita tonta, mirando para todas partes a ver si había alguna excusa para irse.

Cole se sentía algo confundido, ¿Por qué había veces en que era agresiva, otras amigable, otras indiferente, y en otras como ahora, dulcemente torpe? No le daba ninguna señal clara de qué era lo que sentía hacia él, ¿Rechazo, amistad, nada, algo?

— Venía a decirte que Jenny tiene la noche libre y que bueno, me escuchó hablando de la fiesta y se ofreció a hacer de niñera si querías ir...—le dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado invasivo— y como he notado que sales y entras del salón casi sin hablar con nadie, quizás, si no quieres ir sola...podríamos acompañarnos. —dijo finalmente.

Phoebe estuvo a dos segundos de saltar en sus brazos y decirle que sí aceptaba casarse con él, pero el nudo en su estómago era más fuerte que eso. Sintió dolor y vergüenza, ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que él quería algo con ella que no fuera más que una noche de fiesta por lástima? Ella no era caridad, y no se sentía para nada merecedora de salir con alguien como él...ella era problemas, no podía darle ni la mano ni un abrazo sin que la angustia se la comiera viva. No podía pasar más de dos minutos sin ir a asegurarse que sus pequeños estuvieran bien, mientras que él...él era libre y podía chasquear los dedos y conseguir a quien fuera. Incompatibles.

— No iré, pero gracias. —respondió, dándose la vuelta.

Cole la vio entrar a la casa y se sintió estúpido. Se restregó la cara y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos camino a su auto: la mañana recién comenzaba y tenía charlas a las que asistir, y para su buena o mala suerte, Phoebe no estaba en ninguna de ellas al habérsele dado libre el día a los alumnos.

Al llegar a su habitación, Phoebe se dejó caer sobre la cama. Abrazó a una almohada y cerró los ojos. El corazón le dolía y sus pensamientos cosquilleaban, así como se recuerda algo vergonzoso que todavía sonroja. Escuchó un "pip" de su teléfono, y a pesar de estar completamente desganada, lo sacó de su bolsillo para leer el mensaje y, de paso, avisarle a Leo que no irían a ninguna parte esa noche. Lo pensó dos veces antes de leer el mensaje de Katrina, le molestaba hablarle de sus cosas porque tenía claro que no eran más que ideas suyas, y de paso, porque su amiga jamás entendía nada.

_"Ropa lista para esta noche?"_

Phoebe lo pensó bien antes de responderle, y sin ganas de discutir con nadie, simplemente mandó un: _"Sí, hablamos más tarde, ocupada. Besos"._

En Luisiana, Katrina no le creía la primera parte del mensaje. Sabía que el valor de Phoebe se había ido diluyendo durante la semana y que ahora debía estar buscando excusas para quedarse en casa, pero no podía hacer nada, presionarla tampoco era la mejor idea y a la distancia nada era tan fácil, no le quedaba más que confiar en Leo y su buen tacto.

_"Te quiero, besos"._

Phoebe leyó la respuesta y se decidió a elegir entre sus opciones: deprimirse o ponerse de pie y aprovechar que tenía el día libre para disfrutar a sus hijos. No importaba cuán mal se sintiera, lo horrible que un día fuera o lo castigada por el destino que pudiera sentirse algunas veces: ellos siempre le daban fuerzas para recordar que tenía lo más hermoso y bello que una persona pudiera desear, y era por ellos, que si es que le dieran la oportunidad para hacer todo otra vez, lo haría de la misma forma.

Terminadas las clases y después de haber ido a almorzar a casa, Paige se había dirigido al asilo de ancianos. El lugar estaba lleno de gente por todos lados, haciendo cosas para dejarlo presentable. Aún no entendía por qué tanto revolute si faltaba casi un mes para la actividad, pero su trabajo no era hacer preguntas, si no ayudar, a la larga, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin respuestas.  
>Pudo localizar a Thom, el viejo cascarrabias, conversando con Melody, la simpática mujer que la había recibido la vez pasada. No habían rastros de Brooke, pero sí de Kyle. El joven caminaba en dirección a Thomas y recibiendo algunas instrucciones de su parte antes de girar a la izquierda con un balde de pintura en una mano y un rodillo en la otra. Paige se sorprendió sonriendo para sí misma, y desarmó la expresión apenas se dio cuenta.<p>

— Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo te fue en la mañana? —le preguntó una voz familiar.

— Oh, hola. —respondió, aún con la guardia un poco baja— Bien, gracias, ¿A usted?

Brooke le sonrió y comenzó a andar, Paige siguió sus pasos.

— Bien también, gracias. El trabajo de hoy será sencillo: necesito que nos ayudes a pintar y a taladrar algunas paredes que ya están secas, hecho eso, puedes volver a casa.

Paige asintió, pensando en que le tocaría compartir la tarde con Kyle. Una parte de sí estaba molesta por tener que llenarse de pintura y tener que estar cerca de Thom, pero otra de sí no tanto: ese lugar le daba cierta paz, porque en ese lugar nadie conocía a sus hermanas. Ese lugar comenzaba a ser suyo, y aunque Brooke la sacaba de quicio con su personalidad zen, al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir que le permitía ser ella misma.

— Kyle, ¿recuerdas a Paige? —preguntó la profesora.

El joven moreno sonrió con amabilidad.

— Claro que sí, hola. —saludó.

Paige devolvió el saludo agitando su mano.

— Bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan. —se despidió Brooke— Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estaré en la entrada.

Los chicos asintieron y Kyle se agachó para recoger una brocha para Paige.

— Vamos a pintar las paredes de esta sala, y mientras se secan, haremos los agujeros en el gimnasio.

En casa de Víctor, la familia y Leo, quien solamente manejaba la información de que Andy y Prue habían discutido, estaban repartidos en sus actividades, mientras que la hija mayor se encontraba sola en el cuarto de Paige, ya que el suyo lo usaba la abuela, el de Piper, Leo, y el de Phoebe, estaba llena de cosas para los mellizos, de paso, no tenía corazón para meterse ahí con todas esos juguetes y ropa de bebés decorando el cuarto.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Prue miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con su padre de pie en ella.

— ¿No estabas trabajando? —preguntó.

Víctor avanzó y le besó la frente a modo de saludo antes de sentarse a su lado.

— Sí, pero dije que mi hija me necesitaba en casa y que me reemplazaran con alguien. —aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

Prue sonrió desganada.

— Paola me dijo que sigues sin comer.

— No puedo, el asco no me deja ni sentir hambre. —dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca; desde el día de la confesión las nauseas se habían hecho muy fuertes— Y sí he comido, pero poco.

— A tu mamá le pasaba lo mismo. —recordó con nostalgia— Los primeros tres meses le eran fatales, lástima que ustedes no se salvaron de eso.

Los ojos de Prue se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en su mamá y en lo mucho que le hacía falta. Ella sabría qué hacer, qué consejo darle.

— Sé que te gustaría no hablar jamás del tema, pero lamentablente tenemos que hacerlo...—le dijo, tratando de ser lo más comprensivo posible.

— ¿La extrañas? —preguntó Prue, aún pensando en su madre.

Víctor le dedicó una sonrisa triste, amable, y asintió.

— Cada día sin excepción. Amo a Paola, es cierto, pero tu madre vive en mi corazón. —le indicó, llevando su mano a su pecho— así como en el tuyo. —le aseguró, repitiendo la misma acción.

Prue hizo un puchero, aún conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Cuando supimos que ibas a venir, teníamos tu edad. —comenzó a decirle Víctor.

Prue se sintió peor que antes al escuchar eso, aunque por un segundo le hubiese gustado que sus padres hubieran decidido no tenerla.

— Sé que es lo que estás sintiendo. Yo también lo sentí, ese miedo profundo a no ser capaz de manejar lo que está pasando. La vida recién empieza. —suspiró Víctor— apenas estás conociendo el mundo, hay muchas cosas que quieres hacer antes de pensar en un hijo.

Prue asintió, al parecer, al fin había alguien que la entendía.

— Pero al mismo tiempo, hija, es de una parte de ti de quien estamos hablando. —le aseguró Víctor— No hay nada más doloroso en el mundo que perder a un hijo, creéme, durante mucho tiempo yo perdí a tres. Lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor, pero catorce años más tarde descubrí de que jamás había tomado una decisión más errónea.

Prue miró al suelo, triste y desesperanzada. Ella sabía qué era que tus padres te dieran la espalda.

— Yo voy a apoyarte si deseas interrumpir tu embarazo, soy la persona menos indicada para juzgar, pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura. Es normal estar confundido y asustado, tu madre y yo sentimos lo mismo con cada una de ustedes, incluso cuando nació Phoebe. Incluso cuando nació Alex, ese mismo miedo apareció.

— ¿En serio?

Víctor asintió.

— Ahora mismo lo siento. No sé si te estoy dando el consejo correcto, ni qué respuesta darte para asegurar tu bienestar. Lo único que sé, es que debes confiar en tu intuición y en lo que tu corazón te diga. Quizás no es necesario que te sacrifiques durante la crianza, quizás basta con permitirle seguir viviendo y entregarlo a alguien que sí esté dispuesto a darle un hogar. A lo mejor de aquí a un par de meses te aclaras y descubres que tenerlo a tu lado es la única opción en tu mente, o dentro de dos o tres semanas más estés segura de que quieres terminar con esto. Lo que te quiero decir, Prue, es que te tomes tu tiempo para decidir por ti misma qué es lo que quieres hacer.

— Piper tiene razón. Soy una perra egoísta. —reconoció, ocultando su cara entre sus manos— Esto es todo lo que Andy ha soñado, y él lo que Phoebe moriría por tener...

— Piper tiene razón en muchas cosas, Prue, pero no en todas. —le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas— Está herida, pero trata de entender que lo que ella siente ahora es lo mismo que sentiste tu cuando Phoebe...

— No me la nombres, por favor. —le pidió sin resistir más su llanto— Phoebe es otra cosa, papá. Phoebe, Phoebe no tenía nada, iba a terminar muerta de una sobredosis en una esquina un martes cualquiera, y aún así, supo salir adelante...y yo...yo soy la mayor. El ejemplo para la familia, la que es capaz de todo, la que ya se graduó, la que está viviendo sola, la que tiene un novio estable y no soy capaz...

Víctor la abrazó con protección. Prue sollozó por un instante, tratando de controlar su respiración que se veía interrumpida por su llanto intermitente.

— Se suponía que durante esas fechas nada podía pasar...—dijo haciendo un puchero que él no pudo ver.

— Pero pasó...—suspiró, acariciando su espalda— Lamentarse no sirve de nada a estas alturas...no te compares con tu hermana en ese sentido. Tu vida y la de ella son diferentes, las circunstancias son distintas y que ella lo haya tenido peor, no significa que para ti, lo tuyo no lo sea. No decidas por Phoebe, tampoco por Andy: decide por ti.

Una vez pintadas las paredes, actividad en la que ambos habían permanecido en silencio al haber mucha gente entre medio y distancias muy grandes, se reunieron cerca de la casa de herramientas en busca del taladro, los tarugos, tornillos y la escalera portátil.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Kyle con una sonrisa amable.

— Sí. —respondió Paige, viéndolo encaramarse frente a las zonas marcadas con lápiz en donde debían hacer los agujeros.

Paige le alcanzó el taladro, pero él se lo devolvió.

— La broca es demasiado ancha, ¿Podrías ponerle una de tres, por favor? —pidió con amabilidad.

— Seguro. —aseveró, volviendo hasta la caja de herramientas unos seis metros más allá.

Paige se sentó en el suelo, y aunque no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar la broca correcta, su vida se complicó al no verse capaz de sacar la que ya tenía para reemplazarla. Nunca había usado un taladro, por lo general, eran Prue y Phoebe las que se encargaban de hacer cosas con herramientas hasta que aparecieron Víctor y Leo, y a pesar de haber aprendido de su abuela muchas cosas con respecto a reparaciones, jamás había visto ni cambiado la broca de un taladro. Se dejó llevar por si instinto, total, nadie había nacido sabiendo y en un punto lograría dar con la forma.

— ¿Quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió la idea de dejarle a una mujer el trabajo de un hombre? —preguntó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Al mirar arriba, lo primero que encontró fue la insoportable cara de Thomas mirándola con desaprobación.

— ¿Usted no tiene a nadie más a quien molestar? —preguntó Paige.

— Y peor aún, una niñita insolente, busca problemas y buena para nada. —añadió.

— Al menos no soy un metiche, falta de respeto y amargado viejo como tú. —le reclamó desde su lugar, tratando de concentrarse en la broca, pero el tipo la tenía enferma. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— No me hables en ese tono, mocosa insolente. —le reprendió Thomas, con brusquedad.

— ¿Por qué no se va a dar una vuelta a la esquina a ver si tomando aire puro se le bajan los aires de grandeza? —rebatió, levantándose del suelo con el taladro en la mano para ponerse frente a él.

— No le hables así a Thomas. —le dijo Kyle de inmediato, quien se había aproximado al verlos discutir— Es un adulto y le debes respeto.

— ¿Y a mi qué me importa? —le dijo Paige sin tapujos— Yo soy una persona y merezco respeto también y lo único que hace este viejo es molestarme solamente porque sí.

— No tendría que decirte nada si tu padre se hubiera encargado de educarte como la gente.

— No tendría que lidiar con usted si su hijo no lo hubiera abandonado aquí como si fuera un perro. —respondió Paige devolviéndole el zarpazo con la misma fiereza que su corazón había recibido lo dicho sobre su padre.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, princesita? —le discutió Kyle de inmediato, indignado ante la forma en que esa niñita le estaba hablando a Thomas— Si no te gusta estar aquí no es problema nuestro, estamos tan obligados como tú y hartos de recibir busca problemas que quieren sacarse citaciones del juzgado de encima.

— Y yo estoy harta de tener que verle la cara a un par de arrogantes como ustedes y de seguir escuchando opiniones de mí que no tienen fundamento. —respondió, sacándose el delantal que le habían prestado para pintar.

— Si vas a dirigirte a Kyle o a mi, cambias el tono o vamos a tener problemas. —le advirtió Thomas.

— ¿Oh, más problemas dices tú? Vamos a hacer algo: yo no les hablo en ningún tono y ustedes no me molestan más porque me voy de aquí. —gritó para imponerse y dar por terminada la conversación.

Paige anzó el taladro al suelo, a los pies de sus interlocutores con desprecio y corriendo fue por su mochila antes de dejar el lugar tan rápido como un rayo.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me salió un poco corto el cap, pero si seguía escribiendo iba a quedar muy sobrecargado...ahora depende de uds la publicación del que viene -soy malvada, lo sé-.<strong>

**_Respuesta(s) d__e review(s)_ :  
><strong>

**Tama45:** Jajaja, ¡Gracias! Creo que no debo escribir "intercambios de opiniones" cuando estoy algo molesta jajaja, Prue casi deja a Piper sin cabeza! Bueno es normal sí, pero si vas y te metes a hacer cosas debes saber en qué pueden terminar, digo yo, jojojo. Y en tu honor -porque soy débil y los RR me tientan- tenemos otro cap auspiciado por los ancianos y su magia wiccana! Y quién sabe, quizás para reyes si tengamos otro más!  
>Gracias por tus mensajes e inspiración! Sobre Phoebe y Paige ante la noticia, danos un tiempito, que tengo que pavimentar otras cosas primero, pero serán interesantes, ya verás!<p>

**Keisi-san:** eh...eh...eh GRACIAS! jajaj yo también extrañaba, en serio! y que no me voy!

Uh, sobre Piper, ni yo la conocía así, creo que me salió un poco fuera de personaje, pero también me acordé de como gritó a Leo en el cap de las diosas y a los ancianos, y me sentí mejor jajaja. Bueno, no hay dudas de que cada uno es dueño de su cuerpo, pero a lo que vamos aquí -porque meterse en el tema del aborto es difícil- es más hacia Prue y lo inconsecuente que ha sido y el predicar con el ejemplo, además, nadie la obligó a nada, ella hizo las cosas porque quería y ahora se queja. Pero de todas formas todavía no sabemos qué pasará, ni Prue ni yo!  
>Oh, creo que Phoebe está teniendo un pequeñito quiebre emocional en este momento, salirse de la rutina y de su zona de seguridad no será tan fácil -digamos que los niños fueron su terapia, pero no está completamente recuperada todavía y depende mucho de ellos-. A Piper le daría celos si supiera, pero Paige todavía no ha visto nada así que habrá que esperar a que vea, y luego, a que decida ir y lanzar el chisme!<p>

**PsychoCandy: **Te esperé y nunca llegaste! Oh, Prue, pobre Prue. Me encanta escribirla xD. ¡Viva Piper! Yo creo que Prue si terminará arrepintiéndose si lo hace, pero aún no sé si lo hará o no. Phoebe x Leo ya se viene, calma! Y Paige tendrá mucho que decir y hacer entonces. Sobre Jenny...creo que eso lo puedo solucionar. ¡Acá apareció Kyle! pero sé que me odias jijijijiji.  
>PD: te amo.<p> 


	20. Razones y corazones

**¡Já!, No se esperaban mi sorpresiva aparición, pero ¡Feliz navidad, people! ¿Y cómo puede hacer HalliwellMB para amargar esta fecha? Con un final de capítulo agridulce, jo jo jo. Ámenme, que ese es el espíritu navideño.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diecinueve: Razones y corazones.<br>**

Brooke miró la escena desde lejos, sin intervenir. Ya sería el momento de hablar con Paige, por ahora, ella debía reflexionar por su cuenta. Le dirigió una mirada a Thomas, diciéndole que no se salvaría de una charla y con un gesto sencillo de manos llamó la atención de Kyle, con él hablaría en ese preciso momento.

Paige iba furiosa pateando piedras y latas vacías por la calle, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Las mujeres eran igual de capaces que los hombres, sobretodo quienes venían de un matriarcado y de paso, ¿Cómo tenía el valor para mencionar a su padre? Su mamá, papá y abuela eran seres sagrados que nadie podía tocar, habían sido las mejores personas del mundo y ni él ni nadie tenía el derecho a mencionarlos.

Se sentó en una banca cercana. Se sentía sola. Estaba sola. No tenía padres, no tenía abuelos, no tenía hermanas. Lo único que tenía eran sus "amigos" de la escuela y a Sophia, Matthew y Alex; pero éstos eran bebés y bastaba con que sus padres decidieran separarlos de ella como para que su única familia restante se terminara. No había a nadie quien llamar: Glenn ya no existía, estaba demasiado ocupado con la tarada de Jenny, y ella misma lo había humillado y alejado de la peor manera posible.

Se restregó la cara, estaba harta, ¡Estaba harta! Harta de todos y de todo, ¿Por qué no había nadie de su parte?, ¡Había sido el viejo el que había empezado y Kyle lo había defendido como si nada!, ¿Y dónde demonios había estado Brooke en ese momento? Se sentía algo mal por lo que le había gritado, por la parte de haber sido abandonado, porque ella sabía lo que se sentía estar sola, y quizás era por eso que no se arrepentía de lo dicho, porque, ¿Cómo alguien que comprendía el dolor de no tener a nadie podía ir y tratarla así?

― No hay nada...―murmuró― no hay futuro, no hay presente, nada.

Cerró los ojos y hundió su cara entre sus manos, cuyo soporte eran sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Estaba cansada, sentir era agotador, más aún cuando las únicas cosas que pasaban por su corazón eran penas y enojos, decepciones e impotencia. Se preguntaba a dónde iba su vida desde ese momento, si ya todo le daba lo mismo. Su mayor aventura esa semana sería ir a espiar a Phoebe y Leo al paseo del kínder, ¿En serio no tenía nada de vida social o de intereses propios? Lo único que cabía en su cabeza eran las preguntas relacionadas con ella y los mellizos, ¿Qué parte jugaba Hackett?, y, hablando de Hackett, ¿Dónde se había metido Prue durante esa semana? Ni una llamada, un correo, un "me gusta" en Facebook, ¿Se la había tragado la tierra?

― Siempre estaré contigo, claro. ―refunfuñó, dolida por sentirse dejada de lado por ella, porque, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su hermana mayor y la persona que había estado a su lado durante su infancia sin excepción, pero no podía dejar de resentir que también fuera la que le había mentido y ocultado información desde el día uno. Como fuera, la vería el domingo; el domingo era el día del almuerzo en familia en donde todos llegaban a compartir, ya fuera en su casa o en la de Víctor, y aunque le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con él y Paola, a quienes a esas alturas ya había aprendido a querer, no lograba tragar a la vieja bruja de Dorothy, sobretodo por la forma en que era con sus nietas, los mellizos, y más aún, el mismo Víctor.

Pegó un salto y reprimió un chillido cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro de la nada, fuera quien fuera ni siquiera lo había escuchado aparecer y mucho menos acercásele tanto.

― No te quise asustar. ―le dijo Kyle, sentado en la banca, viéndola palidecer y luego volver a sus colores en menos de medio segundo, solamente para pasar a una cara de enojo.

― ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás loco? ―le reclamó, golpeándolo con su mochila por instinto― ¡Te haces el lindo, luego te pones en mi contra y ahora me asustas así!, ¿Qué no tienes sentido común, ah?

Paige estaba acelerada y apenas respiraba bien, no se asustaba con facilidad, o ya no lo hacía, pero había estado en un lugar en donde no transitaba nadie y a las seis y media de la tarde cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, sentir a alguien tan cerca no eran tan sencillo.

― Sobre eso...―murmuró Kyle, indicándole la banca para que se sentara.

― No creas que después de lo que hiciste voy a compartir asiento contigo. ―le respondió, dándose la vuelta para irse de ahí y volver a casa, por lo menos ahí tenía una habitación en donde encerrarse y escapar de toda la estupidez humana por un rato.

― Vine a disculparme.

Paige se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué venía a qué?

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó volteando despacio, eso si era una novedad, ¡Alguien al fin reconocía que se había equivocado con ella y que merecía ser tratada como un ser humano!, al fin alguien respondía a ella como una igual, en lugar de tratarla como un ser indefenso que dependía de todos y no era capaz de pensar por sí misma.

― Vine a disculparme por como te traté, no debí haberte dicho esas cosas, principalmente porque yo mismo sé qué es estar en tu lugar. ―dijo suspirando.

Paige se interesó en eso último, ¿Qué quería decirle? Avanzó con cautela y se sentó a su lado, pero lo suficientemente lejos, como para indicarle que aún no lo había perdonado. Sé quedó esperando, pero Kyle no dijo nada más al respecto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella batía las piernas en su silla, inquieta. Él estaba pensando.

― No significa que acepte que la actitud de Thomas estuviera bien, o la tuya. ―comenzó a decirle Paige, una media hora más tarde― Pero tengo que reconocer que la mía fue un poquito...―indicó con sus dedos― fuera de lugar.

Kyle sonrió, no esperaba una disculpa completa, por lo que eso le bastaba por ahora. Paige sonrió de vuelta, contagiada por él.

― Thomas no ha tenido una vida fácil...―le explicó― No justifico lo que hace, y sé que cuesta llevarse con él, pero te aseguro que es una persona buena. ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Paige sintió un temblorcito y tragó en seco. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y tenían una profundidad que la dejaban sin aire, pero al mismo tiempo tenían un deje de tristeza que le llamaban la atención, un poco más de la cuenta.

― Si tu lo dices, confío en ti. ―le aseguró Paige, sorprendiéndose al escucharse decir eso. No creyó que sería capaz de volver a creer en alguien después de todas las desilusiones vividas, pero su boca fue más rápida en un sentimiento que ni siquiera ella había alcanzado a procesar, pero que ahí estaba.

― Se hace tarde, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? ―preguntó él.

Paige se encogió de hombros, y tratando de volver a la defensiva, dijo:

― No me gustan los buses por lo que nos vamos caminando.

― No hay problema.

― Está lejos, más de una hora. ―insistió.

― Entonces sería mejor que empezáramos a movernos ahora. ―dijo Kyle con simpleza.

Paige lo vio empezar a caminar cerro abajo, y confirmó que había algo en él que le gustaba. Sonrió como niña enamorada cuando él no pudo verla, y se reprendió por ello de inmediato.

― ¿Vienes? ―le preguntó él, volteándose.

― Claro que sí, ¿Crees que me gusta este lugar? ―respondió de mala gana, fingida mala gana.

En Prescott, Leo abrió la puerta de la casa Halliwell para ir en busca de Phoebe, cuando recordó que ya no era novio de Piper y no era propio hacer eso. Cerró la puerta, algo triste, y tocó el timbre. La fuerza de la costumbre a veces llegaba a doler y, para exprimir limón sobre sus heridas, fue precisamente ella la que le abrió la puerta.

― ¿Vamos? ―preguntó, sin mirar a la puerta todavía, sacando las llaves del perchero― No sabía que eras tan puntual...―logró decir antes de darse cuenta de que frente a ella no estaba Dan, si no Leo.

Las mejillas de Piper se sonrojaron un poco y se quedó sin aliento. Leo tosió despacio, incómodo, pero más herido que nada.

― ¿Está Phoebe? ―atinó a preguntar, sin dejar de fijarse en lo hermosa que se veía con un vestido color crema oscuro con algunos adornos cafe, mezcla de otoño y verano al ser manga corta y no cubrir más abajo de las rodillas. Su cabello liso y adornado con dos trenzas a cada lado uniéndose en su nuca dejaban su cara despejada, sus hermosos ojos castaños a la vista.

― Sí, sí, está arriba. ―respondió algo nerviosa, viendo lo lindo que se veía con unos jeans tradicionales y una camiseta a cuadros. El olor de su colonia pasaba del aire a su nariz, y de ésta, a su corazón. Jamás olvidaría el olor de Leo, y muchas veces se había encontrado añorándolo en secreto.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, completamente callados por un minuto o quizás dos. Piper seguía sin entender por qué habían terminado, pero había algo dentro suyo que le hacía sentir que algo malo había en ella, y era por eso que lo quería lejos: entre menos lastimado saliera, mejor, por mucho que la asfixiara.

― Buenas noches. ―oyeron decir, y ambos lamentaron la presencia de Dan en la puerta.

― Buenas noches. ―repitió Leo, pasando de largo hasta la casa sin mirar atrás. No podía soportar verlo con ella, o más bien, no podía soportar verla a ella y no poder ser él quien la acompañaba.

― Te ves hermosa. ―le sonrió el rubio de al frente, llevando una rosa blanca entre sus manos.

Piper fingió una sonrisa y la recibió con alegría.

― ¡Gracias! es perfecta. ―dijo, acercándosela para olerla, queriendo disimular su suspiro y que en realidad, no hacía nada más que comprobar que el aroma de Leo se había ido.

― No tanto como tú. ―le sonrió con galantería. Estaba feliz de poder verla sonreír, y aún más de que lo hiciera por él. Tenía que reconocer que la presencia de Leo no dejaba de molestarle y hacerle sentir ganas de golpearlo hasta que desapareciera, pero el hecho de que Piper no hubiese reaccionado a él y se hubiese concentrado en su regalo, le hacía creer que su ex novio ya no tenía ninguna esperanza.

Piper le sonrió y se dejó llevar hasta la camioneta de su elegante y guapo vecino, de su dulce y caballero vecino, de su atento y confiable vecino, de su no―es―Leo vecino.

El hijo único de los Wyatt se restregó la cara apenas llegó al segundo piso y supo que la puerta de abajo se había cerrado. Suspiró con pesadez, por lo general no se encontraba con Piper, porque sabía que tanto él como ella hacían esfuerzos para no encontrarse en la universidad, pero siempre pensaba en ella ¡Y es quera imposible no pensar en ella!, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando les había costado tanto estabilizarse?, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si había sentido que su propia vida se le iba de las manos cuando ella trató de suicidarse?, ¿Cómo no si había dejado todo por quedarse ahí, por ella?

― ¡No corran ya se los advertí una vez!

La voz de Phoebe lo distrajo y al mismo tiempo lo sobresaltó: ella nunca les gritaba a los niños y en esta oportunidad parecía bastante molesta. Vio a Matthew terminar de cruzar la puerta de la habitación de Paige, y supuso que era Sophia la que iba adelante de él porque detrás, estaba Phoebe en su pijama. Soltó la rejita y pasó por la escalera antes de volverla a cerrar y a largas zancadas alcanzó a la familia; los niños se habían quedado quietos apenas su madre se los había ordenado y ella suspiraba tratando de calmarse.

― ¿Quién se está portando mal? ―preguntó, tratando de animar el ambiente, más tranquilo al ver que la dueña del cuarto no estaba.

Los niños le sonrieron y lo saludaron de inmediato, mientras que Phoebe se sentó en la cama de Paige.

― ¿Y tu no estás lista por que...? ―preguntó Leo.

Phoebe rodó los ojos y no respondió. Ella lo había llamado para cancelar, y aún así se había aparecido.

― Son las...ocho y media. ―le dijo Leo a los mellizos― Y ustedes se tienen que dormir a más tardar a las nueve.

Los niños pusieron cara de inocencia y se escaparon hasta su habitación.

― Tienen energía hoy. ―le dijo el chico a su amiga.

― Hemos jugado todo el día, no doy más. ―le respondió ella, yendo tras los dos, pero Leo fue más rápido y la detuvo.

― Phoebe, ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

― Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

― Phoebe...

― Lo odio, Leo. ―fue lo único que respondió antes de soltarse y seguir su camino.

Leo la vio partir y supo que la conversación no iba a ser fácil, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que después de vivir ligeramente en paz, sin tocar el tema, de repente empezara a pensar en eso con tanta frecuencia. Suponía que algunas recaídas fueran normales en cualquier persona, por eso siempre estaba pendiente de Piper y de posibles gatillantes en su vida, pero con Phoebe no sabía qué podía disparar su ansiedad.

Tomó aire profundamente y se aventuró a entrar a la habitación de los mellizos, quienes estaban solamente en pañales nocturnos, felices de la vida jugando mientras la pequeña cachorrita Kit trataba de encaramarse sobre la cama.

― Si te movieras menos...―se quejó Phoebe, asegurándose de que el pañal de Matthew estuviese bien puesto― esto habría sido más rápido.

Leo se rió y le dio un abrazo. Phoebe se quiso soltar, no quería que nadie la tocara o la mirara, y él se dio cuenta.

― Ve a tu habitación, yo me encargo.

― Son mis hijos. ―respondió cortante.

― Entonces controla tu histeria. ―le respondió con una sonrisa odiosa.

Phoebe rodó los ojos y asintió. Le estaba siendo muy difícil controlarse, y si no podía era mejor salir del cuarto, pero ella quería poder.

― Hagamos algo. ―les sugirió a los pequeños― Hoy les voy a contar dos cuentos si se acuestan ahora.

Piper y Matthew dejaron de correr y se miraron durante unos segundos. Se dijeron algo entre balbuceos incomprensibles a los que ya todos estaban acostumbrados: era bien sabido que ellos tenían su propio lenguaje que solamente compartían con Alex.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Phoebe al verlos terminar de "hablar".

Dicho esto ambos saltaron sobre la cama y rápidamente se metieron bajo las sábanas. Phoebe se rió y los llenó de besos, buscando disfrutar de sus risas. Debía recordar que ellos la habían salvado de sí misma y que ella haría todo por ellos, sin importar qué. Leo en tanto, recogió a la cachorrita Kit del suelo.

― Inventa uno. ―le pidió Sophia.

Phoebe torció la boca, sacando dos pijamas del mueble junto a la cama, lo último que tenía a esa hora, era imaginación.

― Había una vez una pareja de hermanos...―comenzó a decir Leo, dejando a la gatita en su camita.

― ¿Dos? ―preguntó Matthew, estirando sus bracitos mientras su madre le ponía la camiseta.

― Sí, dos hermanos. Uno se llamaba Matías y la otra se llama Sonia. ―continuó Phoebe.

Leo tomó el otro pijama de la cama y comenzó a vestir a Sophia, continuando el cuento al mismo tiempo. Phoebe sonrió al ver la interacción de los cuatro, y una vez más, deseó que eso fuera suyo. Leo siempre había sido un gran apoyo para ella y los mellizos, algo que también Andy solía hacer, pero éste jamás había sido algo así como un padre como Leo era. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía porque él era de Piper y Piper de él, y así le gustaba, pero cada vez que se encontraba con él para cuidar a los pequeños o los veía jugando, su corazón le recordaba que eso era lo que ella quería y no podía tener, lo que sus hijos merecían y jamás tendrían.

Paige y Kyle venían caminando las últimas dos cuadras hasta la casa; habían caminado hablando de música y libros el resto del camino, encontrándose con que a los dos le gustaban mucho las historias de detectives. No habían hablado del asilo, tampoco de Thom o de Brooke, solamente de cosas simples que no comprometían a nadie. Paige se había sentido cómoda por casi primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente el momento de decir adiós había llegado.

― Vivo aquí. ―le dijo apuntando la casa.

― Linda. ―comentó― La casa. ―agregó, sonriendo.

Paige se rió ante eso y se dejó guiar hasta la puerta.

― Entonces, nos vemos cuando sea que nos veamos. ―dijo a modo de despedida, refiriéndose a que no tenía idea cuando tendría que volver a ir al hogar, o si de frentón la iban a enviar de nuevo después de la pelea― Gracias por acompañarme.

― Nos vemos cuando nos veamos. Gracias por dejarme acompañarte. ―repitió Kyle, haciendo una seña antes de voltear para irse.

Paige se quedó mirándolo, queriendo ver si volteaba, y para su buena suerte, lo hizo. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con timidez. Paige abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente a la casa; no quería que él la viera como una niñita tonta que suspiraba y se pasaba historias de amor por la cabeza, además, ella no tenía nada que ver con el asilo y se suponía que estaba castigada, la idea no era disfrutar de un castigo, ¿O sí? Como fuera. Negó rápidamente y se deshizo de sus ideas.

Subió hasta el segundo piso y la luz en el cuarto de los mellizos le llamó la atención. Se acercó despacio y vio a los niños dormidos, y junto a ellos, a Phoebe y Leo sentados en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación.

― Al fin. ―sonrió Phoebe, bostezando.

― Sí, hasta Kit está roncando. ―le indicó, apuntando a la gatita acurrucada en sus mantas.

― Gracias por tu ayuda, pero...―comenzó a decir, mas él la hizo callar.

― Nada de peros.

― Leo, por favor, no empieces. ―le pidió, besando a sus hijos una vez más antes de levantarse de la cama con destino a su habitación.

Paige reaccionó rápido e hizo de cuenta que estaba escuchando música caminando hasta su cuarto, por lo que "accidentalmente" chocó con Phoebe en el pasillo.

― ¿Ya comiste? ―fue lo único que Phoebe le preguntó, esperando a no ser acribillada.

― Sí, gracias. ―respondió sin deseos de discutir, esperando a que se encerraran en el cuarto o algo para poder escuchar lo que fuera que estuvieran diciendo.

― Si necesitas algo me avisas, yo me voy a dormir en una hora más, estoy cansada. ―se despidió Phoebe entrando a su pieza.

Leo la vio escabullirse y a Paige encerrarse a la suya, pero no estaba ahí para salir con una negativa, por lo que a riesgo de ser golpeado con lo primero que Phoebe encontrara, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras sí. Paige se asomó por su puerta entre abierta, esperando el momento indicado para ir a escuchar.

― Vine aquí para ir a una fiesta y no me iré sin ti. ―le aclaró Leo.

― Te llamé para cancelar hace horas, no me molestes.

― Tu y yo, necesitamos hablar. ―le dijo con seriedad― Y sabes que no me voy a rendir hasta que lo hagamos.

― Si voy a la fiesta, ¿me dejas tranquila?

― Por un rato.

Phoebe suspiró y se despejo la cara de cabello con un soplido. Abrió su closet para sacar algo semi formal que ponerse, cuando vio la caja de Katrina.

― Elije algo de ahí. ―le sugirió Leo.

Phoebe le iba a preguntar cómo sabía qué había ahí, pero supo de inmediato que Katrina le había avisado. Sin deseos de discutir, tomó las primeras dos cosas que encontró. Estaba desganada, deprimida, nada le interesaba y sabía que usara lo que usara se vería estúpida y fuera de lugar.

Leo en tanto, bajó al primer piso a llamar a Jenny. Cinco minutos más tarde, la rubia estaba en la puerta.

― Hola. ―sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla.

― Hola. ―respondió él― Phoebe y yo volveremos tarde, no sé qué tan tarde, y los mellizos duermen, pero ella no quiere molestar a Paige y Piper tampoco está...―murmuró entre dientes― por lo que tu trabajo sería ir a vigilarlos cada cierto rato y si se hace tarde, puedes ocupar la habitación de Phoebe para dormir, ¿Te parece bien?

― Claro. ―respondió, siguiendo sus pasos hasta el segundo piso, algo temerosa de que Paige la fuera a matar mientras estaban solas.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Phoebe, quien ya se había cambiado. Estaba usando unos jeans ajustados a la cadera, una blusa roja de escote en V que delineaba su figura y zapatos bajos de color rojo también. No era la gran cosa, pero era lejos lo más femenino que se había puesto en un largo tiempo y se sentía bastante incómoda con ello, acostumbrada a usar cosas sueltas que no insinuaran nada.

― ¡Te ves tan linda!, ¿Puedo maquillarte? ―le rogó Jenny, demostrando entusiasmo.

Phoebe se encongió de hombros y la dejó. Sonrió al verla tan contenta y concentrada y se acordó de cuando Prue les había enseñado a ella y a Piper, y de sus propios intentos de enseñarle a Paige. Una vez lista, y con Jenny bien aleccionada, caminó hasta el cuarto de Paige.

― Voy a salir, pero dejaré a Jenny a cargo de los niños. ―le infirmó a través de la puerta, sin abrirla.

El mundo contó hasta tres y se preparó para el Apocalipsis cuando la puerta se abrió rápida y violentamente.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó con los dientes apretados, sorprendiéndose de paso al verla en esa facha.

― A la fiesta de la universidad.

― ¿Acaso estoy dibujada aquí? Yo puedo cuidar de los niños. ―le recordó― Sabes que no soporto a esta est...

― Cuida lo que vas a decir. ―la detuvo Phoebe en el instante― Y vine a informarte, no a pedirte permiso. Te voy a pedir, no, a exigir. ―le aseguró― que no molestes a Jenny. Si me llego a enterar de que se te ocurrió una mínima pesadez...

― ¿Qué? ―le ladró, enfurecida― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, hasta que Leo se puso entre medio de las dos.

― Se nos hace tarde. ―les dijo.

Paige se dio la vuelta y si no dio un portazo, fue porque los pequeños dormían. Phoebe suspiró y una vez que se volvió a despedir de los mellizos y de Jenny, dejó la casa acompañada de Leo. La sobrina de Dan se quedó en la habitación de Phoebe jugando en su computadora portátil, pensando, por un lado, en ignorar a Paige pasara lo que pasara, y por el otro, en que a pesar de que le gustara que Phoebe estuviera contenta y lo bueno que era para Dan que Leo tuviera otro interés, eso era claramente un problema para Cole.

En su cuarto, Paige tenía su iPod a todo volumen y sus pinceles en movimiento; era increíble ver cómo el mundo se las arreglaba para arruinarle la vida, pero esa noche no se iba a amargar: tenía claro que algo había entre Leo y Phoebe, y mañana se encargaría de reunir toda la evidencia necesaria para hacerla morder el polvo lo más fuerte posible. Si ella la hacía sufrir con Jenny, ella le haría lo mismo.

En la universidad, Piper había tratado de evitar cualquier tipo de conversación con Dan, decidiéndose a interactuar un poco con sus compañeras, porque sabía que apenas tuviera un minuto terminaría confesándole lo mal que se sentía, y eso era lo último que quería hacer: sabía que guardarse las cosas le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, pero también que no podía llegar y contarle sus secretos a alguien a quien apenas estaba conociendo.

― ¿No se supone que tus hermanas también estudian aquí? ―le dijo Dan, cuando el grupo se dispersó y pudo acercarse a ella, tratando de romper el hielo y de paso, saber sobre Phoebe, y de esa forma, de Cole.

― Prue tenía otras cosas que hacer, y Phoebe no es muy partidaria de salir tarde, prefiere quedarse con Matthew y Sophia. ―le explicó, tratando de quedarse en ese tipo de conversaciones.

― Supongo que para alguien que se mueve en otro círculo, como Prue, venir a meterse a una fiesta de la universidad no es tan interesante como salir con su novio. ―comentó, buscando soltarla un poco.

― Sí, le gusta salir con su novio. ―respondió Piper, atragantándose un poco con su vaso. La ironía.

― Me sorprende que nadie haya invitado a Phoebe esta noche. ―insistió, tratando de conseguir algo de información.

― No debería tanto, no le gusta relacionarse con nadie, está convencida de que su único rol en la vida es el de madre y no quiere descuidar a los niños por nada en el mundo...―suspiró, estresándose un poco ante eso.

― ¿Y nadie le ha dicho que también es persona? ―preguntó Dan.

― Trata de hacerla entender...es terca como una mula. ―bufó Piper.

― En eso se parece a ti. ―dijo Dan, logrando llegar a donde quería: a ella, porque si él estaba interesado en alguien de manera genuina, era en Piper― Sé que algo te está molestando, vamos, no voy a juzgarte. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar caer en sus ojos azules llenos de amabilidad y comprensión. Sonrió, y lentamente se acercó hasta capturar sus labios.

― Esta noche quiero que mi única preocupación seas tu. ―le dijo al separarse de él, no solamente para desviar el tema, si no también para disfrutar el presente y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Dan la tomó del mentón y la atrajo nuevamente hasta su boca. El beso fue largo y dulce, lleno de sentimientos, y solamente por un momento, Piper se olvidó de Leo. Dan se sentía en el cielo, feliz por estar capturando su corazón, lento, pero seguro.

― Entonces que seamos dos. ―le respondió en un susurro.

Mientras tanto, Leo se deprimía cada vez más al ver a Piper y a Dan cada cierto tiempo, y tenía perfectamente claro que el rubio estaba marcando territorio paseandose por el lugar con ella entre besos y risitas; había tratado de hacer hablar a Phoebe, pero esta no tenía ganas de decir nada. Se sentía terriblemente incómoda en su piel y lo único que quería era una chaqueta para ponerse encima, pero no tenía nada a mano. Lo único que habían hecho los dos durante todo ese tiempo, era comer. Entre más incómodo era el silencio, más comían y entre más comían, más sed les daba. Fue entonces cuando decidieron acercarse a la mesa a buscar algo para tomar, y sin darse cuenta eligieron el ponche con alcohol.

― Salud. ―le dijo Phoebe al notar eso.

― Salud. ―repitió Leo.

Después del primer sorbo, el resto del vaso se fue volando y así llegó el segundo. No hizo falta más para que comenzaran a sentir el efecto del alcohol en sus cuerpos, ya que ninguno de los dos bebía, Leo nunca y Phoebe desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto Phoebe como Leo se instalaron en la barra ahora que todo el mundo bailaba y estaba para ellos solos. Ni siquiera el bartender estaba poniéndoles atención. Era el momento para hablar, y los dos vasos de ponche ya los tenía sentimentales.

― No sé qué hice mal. ―lloraba Leo, entre hipidos― Me quedé en Estados Unidos, la acompañé a sus citas con los médicos, la ayudé con el tratamiento, le perdoné todo y de la noche a la mañana aparece este imbécil y se queda con ella.

― Lo odio porque limita mi vida. ―sollozaba Phoebe, sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse entre cada sorbo. Se sentía horrible por haber vuelto a sus viejos hábitos, aunque fuera por una sola noche― No está aquí, y aún así lo llevo encima. No puedo evitar verlo, de escucharlo, de sentirlo en los demás. Creí que lo tenía superado, pero no es cierto, ¿Por qué tenía que llevarse a Patience también?

Leo dejó de quejarse de sus problemas y la abrazó. Phoebe se acurrucó y lloró con fuerza.

― Arruinó mi relación con Paige y la de ella con todos. ―continuó diciendo, con los dientes apretados― ¿Qué le hicimos, Leo?, ¿Qué le hicieron Piper y Matthew?, ¿Qué le hizo Patience para terminar así?

Leo miró al suelo sin saber qué responderle, si él se sentía desfallecer por Piper, no podía llegar imaginar cómo se sentía ella.

― Me gusta Cole, y mucho. ―le confesó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano― pero cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que está a mi lado, esos ojos, ¡Esos malditos ojos!

Apretó las mandíbulas y se afirmó aún más a Leo, si eso era posible.

― Esto te hará bien. ―les interrumpió el bartender, ofreciéndole un vaso a Phoebe quien lo tomó sin pensar, de un solo sorbo.

Se tragó su amargura, su dolor, su vergüenza tan rápido como pudo. Leo la observó, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento: ni él tenía ganas de mantenerla firme, porque él no se sentía en pie.

― Dos más. ―le pidió ella, y éste le entregó uno a cada uno.

― Por Hackett. ―brindó Phoebe con una sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas, antes de chocar su caso con el de su amigo.

― Por Dan. ―añadió Leo, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por no hacer nada.

En casa de Víctor, Prue se daba vueltas por la habitación de Paige con su teléfono en mano. Moría de ganas de oír la voz de Andy...necesitaba tanto verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo...y por más que se sabía el número de memoria y lo tenía seleccionado, no se atrevía a marcar, porque, ¿Qué le podía decir? Nada había cambiado. Aún no decidía nada, todavía seguían teniendo opiniones diferentes, o, en el caso de ella, no opinión. No había a quién llamar. Sam la odiaba y Piper también. Extrañaba a sus hermanas, pero Paige no quería saber nada de ella y a Phoebe no podía mirarla a la cara sin querer morirse, lo mismo con Alex y los mellizos. Llevaba toda la semana sin ir al a universidad o salir del cuarto.

Estaba sola.

Ni siquiera su bebé contaba, porque ella no lo contaba a él...lo único que sentía era culpa después de lo que había hablado con su padre más temprano. Ellos tenían su edad cuando ella había nacido y se habían casado por eso. Su padre había dejado a su familia, su madre la universidad...todo por ella.  
>Se sentó en la cama, no sin antes tirar el teléfono contra la pared y se abrazó las piernas. Escribir cien veces en un cuaderno "no debo hacer cosas de adultos si no estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias" ya no servía de nada.<p>

De vuelta en la fiesta, Phoebe y Leo eran un mar de lágrimas incontenibles. Él lloraba por Piper, pero también por Phoebe y ésta lloraba por sí, y también por Leo. El pasado pesaba demasiado para ella, demasiado como para siquiera hablar de él.

― ¿Quién querría salir con alguien que llora ante la idea de un beso? ―preguntó ella, jugando con el hielo en su vaso, deprimida al extremo.

― Yo. ―respondió Leo, pensando en Piper y como al principio ella era tan insegura como sonaba Phoebe ahora― ¿Quién podría estar de novia por tanto tiempo conmigo sin aburrirse entre medio? ―preguntó por su parte, hecho tristeza.

― Yo. ―respondió Phoebe, cuyo único deseo era tener algo serio y estable con alguien que quisiera formar una familia con ella, lo que creía imposible.

Se miraron detenidamente. El maquillaje de Phoebe estaba casi en su garganta, arrastrado por las lágrimas y apenas lograba sostenerse en la mesa que ya estaba rodeada de vasos vacíos. Leo por su parte no estaba mejor, tenía el costado de su cabeza apoyado en la barra para no pasar de largo al suelo. Se rieron. Eran patéticos, y estaban definitivamente ebrios, y eso les daba lo mismo.

― ¿De verdad te da miedo un beso? ―le preguntó Leo, quien ya no pensaba en lo que decía, aún entre risas.

Cole en tanto acababa de llegar a la fiesta, solamente para hacer presencia; no tenía ganas de estar ahí, aunque su ánimo cambió instantáneamente al localizar a Phoebe en ella. Sonrió esperanzado, hasta que recordó que le había dicho que no iba a ir, pero si algo realmente mató todo su humor y lo hizo darse la vuelta para salir de ahí rápidamente, fue verla a ella y a Leo inclinarse hacia adelante hasta unirse en un beso torpe y desordenado.

Dan se encontró con su primo saliendo del gimnasio a toda prisa y, junto a Piper, se acercaron a saludar.

― ¿Te vas? ―preguntó.

Cole asintió, aún mirando hacia Leo y Phoebe, quienes de la mano, iban saliendo por otra puerta. Piper y Dan voltearon a ver qué era lo que Cole observaba, pero no vieron nada.

Apenas los dolores de cabeza de Cole se bajaron del taxi frente a la casa de Víctor, subieron entre risitas calladas hasta el cuarto de Leo. Estaban tan alcoholizados que ni siquiera las penas de sus corazones los aterrizaban y volvían a tierra. Éste último cerró la puerta y Phoebe llevó sus manos hasta su nuca para probar sus labios por segunda vez y, olvidándose de sus temores, incrementó la potencia del beso. Él le siguió el juego y unió su lengua a la de ella, afirmándola de la espalda para apegarla más a su cuerpo. Perdió el equilibrio y ambos terminaron recostados sobre la cama.

Las manos comenzaron a moverse rápido, desviándose a la camisa de Leo que terminó en el suelo junto a la de Phoebe y los botones de ambos pantalones fueron fáciles de desabrochar a pesar de lo atontados que estaban, pero fue cuando Leo se dirigió a la espalda de Phoebe y ésta sintió sus manos en sus omóplatos, que la Halliwell comenzó a sentir el terror recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies. De repente, las manos de Leo se convirtieron en las de Hackett y los movimientos bruscos propios de la ebriedad, en los demandantes y descuidados de él. Sintió que los pulmones se le comprimían bajo el peso de Leo y que su cuerpo entero se tensaba bajo su tacto. El sabor de su beso se tornó agrio y aterrador, y sin pensarlo dos veces logró mascullar un "¡No!" antes de empujarlo lejos, lo más lejos posible con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Leo se sorprendió sin entender mucho, la habitación se le daba vueltas y las luces de la calle lo aturdían. Ella se alejó tanto de la cama que terminó en el suelo, pero ni aún así dejó de retroceder hasta que la pared la detuvo. Él se restregó la cara, tratando de volver a la realidad ante la expresión de pánico de Phoebe.

― No...―se dijo a sí mismo, llevando sus manos a su cara, entendiendo qué le había pasado y lo lejos que habían ido― ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Phoebe estaban desorbitados y su cara cubierta de lágrimas silenciosas, un recuerdo golpeaba su memoria como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento...

_Phoebe quejó audiblemente cuando lo sintió y sus lágrimas no eran suficientes para expresar el dolor que sentía: era como partirse en dos por dentro, pero más allá de eso, era como si alguien tomara su alma y la sacara de su cuerpo de un tirón. Hackett comenzó a moverse, y ella sentía que el último amago de fuerza la estaba abandonando cuando no pudo sostenerse más en sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero debía resistir, ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Ya le había dado dos hijos, hacía poco había comenzado a cargar al tercero, Piper la odiaba y pronto, Prue lo haría también. El mundo le daba igual, pero él, al percatarse de su cansancio, la volteó hacia arriba y le sujetó la cabeza desde el cuello para hacerla mirar en sus ojos._

_― Ich will, dass du merkst, wenn ich nicht da bin. ―le sonrió el alemán._

Phoebe negó repetidas veces y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, cubriéndola con sus antebrazos. Él se bajó de la cama con la poca motricidad que le quedaba y entre pasos torcidos e inestables, logró llegar hasta ella.

― No me hagas daño. ―le pidió en un susurro agudo, casi desesperado, reviviendo aquél recuerdo y otros más.

― Soy yo, Leo. Jamás podría hacerte daño. ―le prometió, abrazándola con protección.

Phoebe tembló y se mantuvo en posición fetal, y si no se movió no fue porque entendiera lo que él le había dicho, sino porque estaba aterrorizada.

― Ich will, dass du merkst, wenn ich nicht da bin...―susurró con los párpados apretados y las nauseas a flor de piel.

Leo no entendió nada de lo que había dicho, sin olvidar que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

― Ya no está aquí, no va a volver, te lo prometo. ―logró decir, apenas balbuceando, pero ella no lo oía.

"Ich will, dass du merkst, wenn ich nicht da bin" se repetía en su cabeza, "Quiero que notes mi ausencia". Eso le decía cada vez, y lo había logrado: él no estaba, pero aún así, seguía en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi maldad no tiene límites, ¿Y de verdad creían que iba a ser tan fácil para Phoebe volver a jugar en el territorio del amor después de todo lo ocurrido? Sacando un poco de inspiración de las primeras temporadas en donde tenía el corazón cerrado y necesitaba de cupido para abrirlo...para allá vamos. Me gustaría saber qué cara pusieron cuando leyeron a Phoebe y a Leo juntos, ¿Cuántos quieren matarme lenta y dolorosamente?, ¿Cuántos aplaudirán? jajaja. Se esperan las reacciones de los maravillos lectores en 3, 2, 1...! (Aunque se dirige también a los personajes, ¿Cole?, ¿Piper?) <strong>

**_Respuesta(s) de review(s_) :**

**Tama45: **Muchas zenkius por el comentario! ¿Con cuántas ganas te dejó este? jijijiji. Sobre lo de Prue, pronto, pero primero hay otra leña lanzada al fuego de la que encargarse el sábado en la mañana, ¿No crees? *cara de maldad*. Del auto, sabremos a su tiempo, tranquila. ¡Feliz navidad!

**PsychoCandy: **Jajaja, sí, pobrecita :( me parte el corazón, creo que le debo una cena de disculpas. Y no te preocupes, yo también amo a Cole y a Phoebe pero creo que me picaste con el bichito de "Leo y Phoebe" y bueno, un sencillo experimento, todos sabemos cómo terminarán las parejas al final xD.  
>Oh, Prudence, ¡Lamento destruir tu relación con ella!, pero si te sirve de algo, hasta ella misma se desconoce :(<br>No, no puedes matar a Piper porque la amamos, y tampoco a Dan -todavía- porque si no, Leo y ella estarían juntos y no habría Phoebe x Leo. Deja a Jenny tranquila, que sin ella no había fiesta jajaja. No sé si Piper se enterará en algún momento sobre Leo y Phoebe, porque en realidad no sé a dónde van a parar esos dos, ¿Seguirán, la cortan, qué? no tengo idea.  
>Oh, sobre Paige, espero que te haya gustado la conversación con Kyle, no los quiero acercar tan de golpe, y me gusta verte sufrir. Ella misma admitió que se pasó con lo que le dijo a Thomas, a su manera, claro.<br>PD: te amo más.

**Kaisi-san**: A la hora que escribí esto no habías aparecido aún jejeje, y como estaré afuera esta noche tengo el cap listo para llegar y subir xD no me odies. ¡Feliz navidad! te adoro.**  
><strong>


	21. Confusión

**Este cap me costó bastante, así que: ¡No me quemen! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo viente: Confusión.<strong>

Paola sabía que ese sábado era importante para Phoebe y que ésta quería que Leo la acompañara a la actividad del kínder, por lo que se levantó temprano a hacer desayuno y, ahora que estaba listo, había subido a despertar a Leo. Lo había sentido llegar a la casa antes de las doce, por lo que no creía que se quedara dormido, pero aún así prefería asegurarse. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no respondió nadie. Volvió a tocar, y esta vez entró. Abrió la puerta despacio, en caso de que se estuviera vistiendo.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―al no oír respuesta, supo que dormía, por lo que simplemente ingresó a la habitación.

La dueña de casa abrió los ojos como platos al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos: Leo abrazaba a Phoebe por la espalda, sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado, y ella tenía el maquillaje corrido, se encontraba sin blusa y el pantalón abierto. La mujer maldijo para sus adentros, sabiendo que esa relación iba a traer problemas a nivel general y salió rápidamente de ahí, pensando en que Phoebe no sabía que Prue estaba en la casa ni viceversa, y a pesar de que el asunto de la concepción de los mellizos era un secreto ya había sido conversado con Dorothy y ésta había dicho que desde que "esos" le daban lo mismo, no tenía interés en difundir la información, tampoco quería que se encontrara con ella.

Leo despertó al sentir la puerta cerrarse, no era para nadie desconocido que los hombres procesaban mejor el alcohol. Se confundió al no saber qué pasaba y quién estaba su lado y saltó hacia atrás al notar que era sobre el pecho de Phoebe donde sus manos y las de ella reposaban juntas. Palideció tratando de recordar lo pasado la noche anterior, y lo primero que hizo después de abrocharse el pantalón, fue cubrir el torso de su mejor amiga con su camiseta. Se restregó los ojos tratando de recordar, pero tenía la mente en blanco y las puntadas de la resaca lo tenían loco.

― Pheebs, despierta. ―le pidió, sacudiéndola un poco.

Ésta se giró, hablando dormida; tenía el sueño pesado, pero por los niños había tenido que aprender a despertar ante estímulos pequeños, lo que se le estaba haciendo difícil con todo el alcohol en la sangre.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―balbuceó, tratando de abrir los ojos, pero pesaban demasiado.

― Las nueve, tenemos que estar en el kínder a las once.

― ¿Kínder? ―preguntó aún en otro mundo.

Leo se golpeó la frente, estresado y con dolor de estómago, aunque lo que más le dolía era el cerebro: ¿Qué habían hecho?

Los recuerdos dieron de lleno en la cabeza de Phoebe: llanto, alcohol, beso, taxi, más besos, ropa en el piso. Hijos en casa, paseo del kínder, Jenny de niñera, nueve de la mañana del otro día.

― ¿Qué haces sin camisa? ―le preguntó apenas reaccionó, y luego, la histeria― ¿Qué hago yo sin blusa? ―chilló.

Leo le tapó la boca.

― Estamos donde tu papá. ―le recordó.

Phoebe no siguió gritando, y a pesar de que ser silenciada así le traía malos recuerdos, estaba mucho más pendiente de otras cosas que de eso en ese minuto.

― Irresponsable, irresponsable. ―se decía a sí misma, tratando de sentarse para ir por su blusa cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el pantalón desabrochado― ¿Leo? ―gimoteó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba muy confundida y se sentía culpable por haber dejado a los niños solos.

Éste pudo reconocer que estaba en el comienzo de un ataque de pánico y lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse su camisa y tenderle su blusa.

― No pasó nada. ―le dijo, sin saber si era cierto o no.

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―preguntó, sintiendo que la habitación se achicaba a cada segundo y el pecho se le comprimía, haciendo que cada respiro fuera más corto y que el oxígeno le comenzara a faltar― No me acuerdo de nada, ¿Tu te acuerdas?

― Sí, llegamos aquí, hacía calor después de tanto beber y bailar, nos quedamos dormidos. ―mintió, ya podían hablar de eso más tarde, cuando estuvieran menos histéricos.

Poco a poco Phoebe se fue calmando. Debía tratar de respirar profundo y esperar a que el ataque pasara, pero entre más tranquila se quedaba más le dolía la cabeza y entre más le dolía la cabeza, más histérica estaba al pensar en qué cara poner al llegar a casa y en cómo mantenerse en una parada estable para presentarse en el kínder con los niños.

Luego de un rato, ambos estaban tranquilos de nuevo. Se sentaron en la cama, de frente y sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos.

― Bebimos y lloramos en la barra. ―comenzó a decir Phoebe, intentando hacer memoria.

― Nos...besamos...―continuó Leo, sonrojándose de inmediato.

― Seguimos bebiendo. ¿En qué nos vinimos a casa? ―preguntó Phoebe, tratando de ignorar lo que él había dicho, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar― Salimos de aquí en mi auto.

― Taxi, tomamos un taxi, no podíamos manejar así.

― ¿Dejé mi auto en la universidad? ―preguntó furiosa consigo misma― ¿Cómo pude dejar mi auto ahí tirado?

― Concéntrate. ―le pidió Leo― ¿Después?

― Llegamos arriba y...te besé...―reconoció, sintiendo como se le calentaban las mejillas. Se sentía como la peor persona de la tierra, ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así?, ¿Que no había aprendido nada?

― Respondí, caímos en la cama. Me quité la camisa.

― Yo mi blusa.

― Quise desabrochar...

Leo se quedó en silencio. Ese momento era uno de los más incómodos en su vida, pero no fue esa la razón por la que se había quedado callado, sino porque a su mente llegó el empujón de Phoebe y su llanto.

― Dijiste algo en alemán. ―le dijo, mirándola seriamente.

Phoebe se llevó una mano a la cara. Su barbilla comenzó a temblar; en su cabeza se mezclaban las sensaciones sentidas con Leo la noche pasada junto a las de Hackett y no sabía qué sentir. Estaba empezando a agitarse de nuevo, no había pensado enfrentarse a una pregunta así y menos haberse lanzado a un chico de la nada como si fuera una adolescente sin responsabilidades que acatar, sin olvidar mencionar que era el ex de su hermana, su mejor amigo, y que ella estaba sinceramente aterrada de todo el mundo masculino.

― Él lo decía, ¿No es cierto? ―preguntó, insistiendo.

Phoebe asintió mordiéndose los labios.

― Quiero que sientas mi ausencia. ―le explicó. Sintió que los labios le hormiguearon al decir eso y se le secó la garganta. Su cerebro se bloqueó. Ya no podía pensar en nada y sintió como el frío la recorría de pies a cabeza: no podía seguir ahí, y no tenía tiempo para entrar en su cabeza y abrir puertas que tenían demasiado detrás. Se puso de pie y se dirigó a la puerta para abandonar la habitación sin decir nada más.

Leo sintió que su sangre hervía, ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan asqueroso como Hackett?, ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho tanto daño como para que tanto tiempo después ella siguiera aterrada de él? Para que no se olvidara de sus palabras.

― Phoebe. ―la llamó, yendo tras ella, quien iba bajando las escaleras.

― Leo, no ahora. ―respondió, afirmándose con fuerza a las barandas, intentando no llorar.

― Es importante. ―insistió él, tomándola de la mano para detenerla, suavizando el tono de su voz, tratando de hacerle entender que él era su amigo y podía confiar en él.

― No. ―dijo ésta, deteniéndose para luego girarse y quedar frente a Leo― lo único importante aquí es que dejé a mis hijos solos durante toda la noche, a Jenny plantada y a mi auto tirado en la calle. Y peor...―suspiró, mirándolo con culpa― Pasé los límites de nuestra amistad, y también del respeto hacia Piper.

― Habíamos bebido. ―intentó decirle, pero Phoebe lo ignoró.

― Si un par de copas pueden hacerme olvidar quién debería ser y me convierten en el mismo monstruo que era, significa que no aprendí nada. ―finalizó, llegando al primer piso lentamente; caerse de la escalera no estaba en sus planes. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y sin mirar atrás, dejó la casa de su papá.

Leo se sentó en el escalón en donde estaba parado y se restregó la cara con indignación: si las cosas habían estado mal con Piper, ahora estarían peor, y si Phoebe se había cerrado a la gente, ahora definitivamente no tenía vuelta atrás. No sabía qué demonios hacía metido entre medio de ese desastre que eran las Halliwell, pero las quería, y mucho, y él siempre escuchaba lo que su corazón tenía que decir.  
>La hija madre adolescente trató de abrir la puerta de la casa sin meter ruido. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en el primer piso que pudiera verla y respiró más tranquila al darse cuenta de que en el segundo no había actividad: todo el mundo dormía profundamente, o casi. Se asomó a la puerta de los mellizos y los vio despertando de su sueño. Le sonrieron al verla aparecer.<p>

Phoebe sintió que la culpa la aplastaba, ¿Cómo había podido?

― Hola. ―los saludó, entrando hasta acomodarse al borde de la cama― ¿Cómo durmieron anoche?

― Bien. ―le sonrió Sophia, estirando sus bracitos para pedirle que se acostara a su lado.

― Al medio. ―le pidió Matthew, quien también quería una parte de ella.

Su madre les hizo caso sin chistar y se acomodó entre ambos. Debía reconocer que se sentía indigna y bastante sucia, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de rabia. Era una inmadura que a la primera tentación caía y se dejaba llevar, ahora entendía a su padre cuando le había dicho que no estaba lista para vivir sola en Nueva York. Se imaginaba haciendo lo mismo cada fin de semana en la gran manzana y se daba asco. No merecía todo lo que tenía.

― ¿Mami? ―preguntó Matthew, tocándole la cara con su manita― ¿Por qué te cae agua de los ojos?

Phoebe sonrió ante su inocencia y los abrazó con fuerza.

― ¿Quieren que les traiga el desayuno? ―preguntó, desviando su pregunta― ¿O prefieren bajar?

Un par de cuadras más allá, Paola y Leo estaban en la cocina; Víctor ya se había ido a trabajar, Alex y Dorothy desayunaban juntos en la habitación de ésta y Prue seguía durmiendo, ya que eso era todo lo que hacía de un tiempo a esta parte. Paola le sirvió una mezcla extraña a Leo, éste la miró con duda.

― Brebajes para la resaca.

La esposa de Víctor se veía perturbada, y eso, era algo raro de ver en ella, por lo que Leo bebió sin chistar: sabía a rayos, pero aún así siguió bebiendo.

― Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ―le dijo, tomando asiento junto a él― es importante.

Leo asintió, aún asqueado por la pócima.

― ¿Se cuidaron?

El chico abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando. Paola tuvo que golpear su espalda para ayudarlo a respirar otra vez.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó, ahogado.

― Te fui a despertar y te encontré con Phoebe. ―le aclaró, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

― Espera, espera. ―le pidió Leo, con un dolor de cabeza del porte de la misma casa en donde estaba― No pasó nada.

― Leo, yo entiendo qué es ser adolescente y no los voy a juzgar por ello, pero el tema es bastante delicado: estamos hablando de la hermana de tu ex novia, quien viene saliendo de una "relación" traumática. ―le aseguró la madrastra de la chica.

― No, en serio. ―le prometió, negando con su cabeza y manos para darle énfasis― No pasó nada. O sea, casi pasa pero, no pudo...

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―le preguntó Paola, preocupada por lo que había escuchado, intuyendo a qué se refería.

Leo se sintió mal por traicionar la confianza de Phoebe, pero no tenía muy claro qué hacer y cómo ayudarla con su problema, por lo que no tuvo más opción que explicarle lo acontecido.

― Flash backs. ―confesó, sintiendo que la rabia volvía a subírsele al cuerpo. Ojala tuviera cinco minutos para encontrarse con Hackett, porque se aseguraría de matarlo con sus propias manos de la manera más dolorosa posible.

La mirada de Paola se tornó triste, sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que no ocurriera.

― Voy a hablar con ella...

― No, no, déjame a mi. ―le pidió Leo de inmediato― si le dices algo sabrá que tu sabes y no creo que darle más problemas de confianza en los demás sea lo mejor ahora.

― ¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando están juntos o...?

― ¿Juntos?, ¿Nosotros? No, no estamos juntos, solamente bebimos demás y bueno...tu sabes...―respondió avergonzadísimo por su actitud.

― Te daría un discurso de por qué lo que hicieron está mal, pero creo que ya se lo dieron ustedes mismos con el susto allá arriba.

Leo asintió, esperando a que la tierra se lo tragara para siempre.

En la Mansión, Phoebe le pidió a los niños que la esperaran en su cuarto mientras se dirigía al de ella. Jenny dormía plácidamente en su cama, como se lo había indicado, y se sintió mal por no haberle podido avisar antes.

― Linda...―le dijo, tocándole el hombro para despertarla.

Jenny abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró un poco antes de volver a la realidad.

― Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que quedarte, pero llegué tarde y no te quise despertar. ―mintió rápidamente.

― No te preocupes. ―respondió sin problema― ¿La pasaste bien?

― Sí, gracias...―improvisó― ¿Cómo se portaron los bebés?

― Bien, como siempre. ―se sentó en la cama.

― ¿Podrías bajar con Sophia? Yo llevo a Matthew y les hago algo de comer a los tres, ¿Te parece?

Después de comer, Jenny regresó a su casa. Al entrar se encontró con sus tíos en la mesa, tomando café y leyendo el periódico. Dan estaba feliz, había reído y bailado con Piper hasta tarde y luego al dejarla en la puerta de su casa, ésta le había dado un beso de despedida. No podía estar más contento al ver que cada día ella estaba más interesada en él y menos en Leo, y que habían pasado la prueba de tenerlo en el mismo lugar sin problemas.  
>Cole en tanto tenía cara de pocos amigos, aún con la imagen de Phoebe y Leo en la cabeza, ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de decirle que no iría para después hacerlo y además con él?, ¿Y no era que no tenía novio y no quería nada con nadie?, ¿Entonces qué demonios hacía besándose con Leo a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo?, y, si su memoria no le fallaba, ¿No se suponía que ese había sido el novio de Piper hasta que Dan había aparecido?<p>

― ¿Tú de dónde vienes? ―le preguntó Dan de inmediato.

― Ayudaba a Phoebe. ―respondió con naturalidad.

― Oh, que bien. ―le dijo alegre, sin complicarse más.

Jenny sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba verlo contento y más que no le preguntara detalles porque no quería decir delante de Cole que su vecina había salido con Leo, aunque éste ya lo supiera.

En tanto, Piper acababa de despertar en su cama con una sonrisa de paz. La noche anterior había sido bastante agradable: había tenido la suerte de no encontrarse con Leo en ningún momento y había disfrutado de compartir con Dan, solamente ellos dos. Phoebe no había ido a la fiesta y se había acostado temprano, pues al volver había revisado todas las habitaciones y la vio durmiendo en su cama; Prue tampoco, por razones obvias, por lo que su única preocupación esa noche había sido ella misma y su romance con el joven de al frente. O casi. Aún se preguntaba qué había pasado la noche en que su auto había terminado manchado de sangre y las pesadillas no eran lo suficientemente claras como para darle detalles sobre eso, y, por otro lado, Prue y su sobrino seguían en su cabeza. ¿Qué iría a decidir?, o más bien, ¿Se arrepentiría antes de hacer una estupidez?, ¿Cuándo se enteraría de la decisión tomada? Eran demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, lo que más la estresaba, era no saber qué cara poner cuando se juntaran a comer el domingo y Andy no se apareciera en la casa, pero peor era tener que estar con Prue, Paige y Phoebe en la misma habitación y omitir toda información posible a las últimas dos. Ver a los pequeños acercarse a Prue y mantener su corazón en una sola pieza. Encontrarse con Leo y pensar en que su último beso no había sido con él.

Paige se duchó rápido y se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró para poder seguir a Leo y Phoebe, él debía estar en camino a la casa para salir, por lo que no tenía tiempo que perder. Se quedó vigilando por la ventana y se aseguró de que su mochila tuviera los snacks que había preparado la noche anterior: no quería que Phoebe supiera que estaba despierta al verla bajar a comer, si no sería más fácil que la descubriera. Su iPod seguía conectado a la corriente para que la batería durara y la batería de su cámara de fotos también: si espiaría, lo haría bien.

Phoebe no sabía qué hacer con respecto al paseo. Le dolía todo, física y emocionalmente, su auto aún estaba en la universidad y tenía media hora para decidir qué hacer. Ni siquiera se había bañado y la idea de pedirle otro favor a Leo después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no le llamaba la atención. Su teléfono emitió un "bip" y al fijarse, era un mensaje de su amigo.

_"Baja"._

Phoebe miró por la ventana y pudo ver su auto estacionado en la puerta de la casa.

― Usé la copia. ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros al verla bajar― Si no te apuras, llegamos tarde. Veinte minutos.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente le agradeció con la mirada y a la velocidad del rayo estaba bañada y arreglada para salir: no podía fallarle otra vez a sus pequeños, debía hacer un esfuerzo, por mucho que la ansiedad y la vergüenza se la estuvieran comiendo por dentro. Los niños fueron rápidos de vestir, había dejado todo listo la noche anterior.

Cuando Paige se distrajo en desenchufar sus cosas cargando, se perdió la llegada de Leo, pero no su salida junto a Phoebe en el auto. Sonrió, la acción estaba recién empezando.

En tanto, en el departamento de Prue y Andy, éste último estaba ingresando a la casa por primera vez después de haberse despedido de su novia, o ex novia, o mejor amiga, ex mejor amiga, lo que fuera.

― En serio no tienes que irte si no quieres. ―le dijo Gabriel, quien lo había estado recibiendo en su departamento los últimos días.

― Lo sé, amigo. ―sonrió con nostalgia― pero creo que este lugar estuvo desocupado por varios días, los suficientes como para que ella viniera a buscar sus cosas si las necesitaba...y ahora debo quedarme aquí...―suspiró― quiero que sepa que no la he abandonado, ni a ella ni ...

Sam, al ver a los ojos de su amigo aguarse, se le acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Se le rompía el corazón verlo así.

― Gracias por todo. ―le dijo él, ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

― Todo saldrá bien, ya vas a ver. ―le prometió, besándole las mejillas.

― Cualquier cosa, una llamada, estaremos aquí. ―se despidió Gabriel, abrazándolo también antes de retirarse de la mano de Samantha.

La puerta del 302 se cerró, dejando a su único ocupante completamente solo dentro de él. Andy recorrió el área, viendo lo limpio que se encontraba todo. Era como si Prue estuviera en clases y él hubiese llegado del trabajo en un día normal, pero al mismo tiempo había algo, una vibra, una onda, algo que le hacía sentir como la soledad se lo comía sin piedad y le oprimía el pecho: cada pared le decía que ella no estaba, que jamás volvería y que estaba solo. Cada centímetro le recordaba que ya no había nada que valiera la pena ahí, pero aún así, las ventanas con vista a la avenida principal le daban la esperanza de ver pasar su auto camino a casa y de que por un milagro, todo se arreglara.

Cuando Leo y Phoebe llegaron al parque, la reunión había comenzado hacía quince minutos. Se ubicaron en una parte de la plaza y se pusieron a revisar el itinerario de actividades.

― Hola, soy Karla, estoy encargada de anotar a todos y de repatir los equipos, ¿Ya se inscribieron?

― No, Phoebe Halliwell, mamá de Matthew y Piper Halliwell. ―respondió esta, orgullosa de sus pequeños quienes agitaron sus manitos a modo de saludo, como les habían enseñado.

― Muy bien, Phoebe. ―le dijo entregándole un sticker con su nombre― Piper y Matthew...―añadió, escribiendo los de ellos en otro.

― ¿Cómo se llama el papá? ―preguntó mirando a Leo.

Phoebe hizo una mueca, abriendo la boca para aclararle el error, pero Leo fue más ágil.

― Leo Halliwell. ―respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― Leo entonces. ―dijo la mujer, entregándole su sticker― Esperamos que se diviertan.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó Phoebe, entre feliz y avergonzada.

― No nos conocen, ¿O sí? además, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán en esta guardería? Luego nadie se acordará y una mentirita piadosa no matará a nadie, ¿O sí?

― Gracias.

― Sé lo que significa para ti.

Phoebe hizo un puchero.

― Me duele no poder darles lo que merecen tener.

― Los salvaste de ese imbécil, es en eso en lo que deberías pensar. ―le aseguró.

― Ok, grupo cinco, familia Halliwell, vengan por aquí. ―les llamó otra persona, invitándolos a jugar, por lo que la conversación volvió a verse cortada.

Piper bajó las escaleritas de la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa emocionada, esperando encontrarse con Dan por casualidad o algo así. El día brillaba y corría una suave brisa típica del otoño. Las flores que tanto cuidaba poco a poco se iban apagando, pero no le preocupaba; la primavera volvería antes de lo pensado y volvería a verlas pronto. Recogió el correo, solamente para encontrar cuentas por pagar y agradecía infinitamente que su abuela hubiera dejado todo en orden como para que les alcanzara el dinero para un par de años más, y que su padre se hubiera hecho cargo de todos los gastos de los mellizos, porque si no, estarían en quiebra y ni ella ni Prue hubieran podido ir a la universidad ni en sueños, tratando de ahorrar para Phoebe y Paige. Suspiró: habían tenido suerte, pero en ese momento su suerte no era demasiada porque, después de unos quince minutos afuera, Dan no se apareció. Se devolvió lentamente y cerró la puerta tras sí, despacio. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, ya se encargaría de ordenarlas más tarde. Se sentó en la cocina, observando las fotografías colgadas en las paredes. La más nueva era la de los mellizos en su primer día de clases en el kínder. Estaban junto a Phoebe, quien se había arrodillado para quedar a la altura de ambos y abrazarlos, le daban un beso, cada uno en una mejilla y se sintió orgullosa de los tres. Los niños habían crecido mucho, demasiado rápido, y Phoebe con ellos, pero todavía seguía siendo una niña con demasiada carga encima. Luego había una foto de Paige y Glenn, era ligeramente antigua, de su graduación de octavo año. Se preguntaba en dónde había quedado esa niña tan dulce y amable, tan llena de vida, tan optimista y alegre...dónde había quedado, estaba bajo esa iracunda figura rubia de botas negras y faldas cortas. Se preguntaba si era solamente una etapa por la que iría a pasar, así como lo había hecho Prudence, o si debía ponerle pausa de alguna forma...antes de que la vida la hiciera cambiar, como a Phoebe. Después, había una foto de ella junto a Leo luego de graduarse juntos de la escuela. No pudo seguir mirando y saltó a la de Phoebe graduada antes de dirigirse a la de Prue, Andy y Sam. Se restregó la cara.

― Prudence, Prudence, Prudence...―suspiró agotada, ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?, ¿Y el bebé?, ¿Y qué pasaba con Andy entre todo este desorden?, le dolía tanto la cabeza, que prefirió devolverse a su foto con Leo porque él...él sabría qué decirle, cómo tranquilizarla, la guiaría a la decisión correcta porque siempre, siempre sabía qué hacer.

Se puso de pie y sacó la foto de la pared para mirarla de cerca. Lo extrañaba, era cierto...pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz cada vez que Dan se aparecía frente a ella, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Amaba a Leo, no tenía ninguna duda de ello...pero sabía que algo turbio había en ella: algo había pasado la noche en que Prue había acusado a Paige de beber, y aunque no sabía qué, sabía que no era bueno...

― Te amo tanto que no puedo permitir que salgas herido...―le dijo a la foto, y se preguntó cómo podía estar tan malditamente sola como para que su único medio de expresión fuera hablar con retratos. Era por eso por lo que salía con Dan, ya que no solamente la hacía sentir bien, sino que él mismo se había metido solo en el lío del auto manchado con sangre y ella necesitaba en quien confiar, con quien hablar...se sentía algo culpable, como si estuviera usándolo, y era cierto, un poquito cierto...

Se restregó la cara con fuerza y apoyó su cara entre sus manos. Sabía que Leo no volvería por ella esa vez: en esta ocasión, dependía de ella salvarse a sí misma, debía juntar todo lo que había aprendido y lanzarse a la aventura, resolver su problema de manera madura, y una vez solucionado, se consideraría merecedora de recuperar a la persona que le había enseñado qué era el amor.

Paige llegó finalmente a la plaza y después de darse varias vueltas, logró localizar a su blanco. Phoebe, Leo, Piper y Matthew estaban compitiendo en algo que parecía ser de madres e hijas versus padres e hijos. Sonrió ante lo tierna que era la imagen de todas esas familias unidas y de todos los pequeños sonriendo, pero su meta no era alegrarse por esas infancias felices, si no registrar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre los chicos.

― ¡Sí! ―celebró Phoebe, una vez que el juego se hubo acabado, besando y abrazando a su hija con orgullo― ¡Ganamos!

― ¡Ganamos! ―cantaba Sophia junto a ella.

― No importa campeón, hay más juegos a los que jugar. Ganar no lo es todo. ―le dijo Leo a Matthew al otro lado de cancha.

― No. ―lo secundó Matthew, mientras ambos caminaban hasta reunirse con las chicas.

― ¿Alguien quiere pintarse la cara como animalitos? ―preguntó una de las encargadas de los juegos.

― ¡Yo! ―rogaron los mellizos, tirando de las mangas de Phoebe.

Leo y ella se miraron, muertos de la risa, y así los fueron a sentar a las mesitas en donde los iban a pintar. Se sentaron a no más de un metro de ellos, vigilándolos de cerca, pero dándoles su espacio. Phoebe se puso a jugar con el pasto del suelo, mirando a sus pequeños con una sonrisa orgullosa, a sabiendas de que Leo la miraba esperando hablar.

― Lamento si me anoche me sobrepasé contigo. ―comenzó a decir Leo.

Phoebe frunció el ceño y si no lo miró, fue porque la aprensión de vigilar a sus mellizos era más grande.

― No digas eso, ni de broma. ―le advirtió― No hiciste tal cosa, fuimos los dos...y yo debería perdirte disculpas...

Él suspiró pesadamente, ella también.

― Escucha, yo sé que él te hizo mucho daño...―comenzó a decir Leo, Phoebe dejó de jugar con el pasto, ansiosa.

― No quiero hablar de eso, en serio.

― Es importante. Terminaste la terapia con Paola, pero se nota que aún quedan asuntos que reparar.

― No puedes pretender "repararme" así de fácil después de todo lo que pasó, Leo Wyatt. ―le detuvo en seco.

― No me refería a eso.

― Yo sé que tienes las mejores intenciones, como siempre. ―le dijo con suavidad― pero no tienes idea de qué es ser yo. ―su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna. Tenía muy guardado ese dolor adentro y odiaba saber que aún le afectaba― Hago lo que puedo, pero no me pidas que se me olvide todo y que siga con mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque eso no es posible. Todo lo que pasó repercutió, y para siempre. Nunca voy a olvidarlo, Leo. No importa cuanto trate, siempre va a estar ahí porque si los ves...―comentó, refiriéndose a los pequeños― son iguales. Esos ojos, ese cabello, no son míos. No tienen nada que ver conmigo, sino con él. Esos dos son más hijos de él que de nadie.

― Esos dos son tuyos y de nadie más. ―le corrigió― pueden parecerse, pero la calidad de personas que son, son exclusivamente responsabilidad tuya. No son nada parecido a ese monstruo, Phoebe. Son personas atentas, alegres, sinceras, felices, responsables, honestas. Son como tú en cada aspecto, y es de eso de lo que no debes olvidarte.

Phoebe no quiso seguir hablando. Le dolía demasiado el corazón recordar que las dos personitas que más feliz la hacían, habían salido de su herida más profunda.

― Al menos sirvió para evitar que pasáramos más allá de lo que debíamos. ―comentó Phoebe, avergonzada.

― ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nada nos hubiera parado? ―preguntó Leo, hablando para sí mismo.

― No lo sé...―respondió Phoebe― Yo sé que sigues pensando en Piper como en nadie más.

― Yo sé que tu verdadero interés no soy yo. ―continuó Leo.

― Tú y yo somos amigos...y lo que hiciste por mí anoche, detenerte y...bueno, comprender...―añadió―gracias.

― Sé que lamentablemente has conocido una basura tras otra, pero así es como un verdadero hombre debe tratarte, Phoebe. Eso es lo que mereces: alguien que te respete y te valore, que te trate como una persona.

― Eres un sol. ―le sonrió ella― Ojalá algún día pueda encontrar alguien como tú, pero me conformo con que Piper y Matthew puedan aprender de un ejemplo como el tuyo.

― Creéme que contigo tienen más que suficiente, pero no dudes en que siempre estaré aquí para ti y para ellos. Y vas a encontrar a esa persona, solamente debes darte permiso y aprender a reconocer la gente que merece tenerte.

― Como si fuera tan fácil. ―suspiró.

― Solamente te falta aostumbrarte, verlo como algo natural, cambiar la imagen de "normal" que le has dado a todos esos imbéciles y volver "normales" a quienes te tratan bien.

― Espero que no te tomes a mal lo que voy a decir y no me odies porque valoro mucho todo lo que hiciste por Piper, pero...a veces me gustaría que ese día en que nos vimos por primera vez, te hubieras fijado en mí...―confesó sonrojada.

― Necesito que seas cien por ciento honesta en tu respuesta...Phoebe, tu...¿Sientes algo por mi? ―preguntó algo complicado, esperando un no.

― Amistad...―confesó, sonriendo melancólicamente― pero, la forma en que eres conmigo y con mis hermanas, la forma en que eres con ellos...la gente cree que eres el padre...y a pesar de que sé que no va a pasar, no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que así fuera...son buenos chicos, merecen alguien como tu y yo no creo que sea alguna vez capaz de darles alguien así...

― No vas a darles nunca lo que merecen si no eres capaz de darte a ti misma lo que mereces. ―le explicó.

― No tengo palabras para explicarte el pánico que siento. ―confesó, apretando los labios― tanto de quedarme sola para siempre, como de abrirme con alguien y que termine por destruir lo que queda de Phoebe porque...una cosa es la mamá, que es indestructible ―sonrió― pero la otra...

Leo la miró con tristeza. Lamentaba mucho la situación en la que estaba y desearía tanto poder ayudar...y entonces, la idea llegó a su cabeza y antes de arrepentirse por lo estúpida que era, la lanzó:

― Sé que es una idea loca pero...¿Qué pasa si yo te enseño qué es tener una relación de verdad?

Phoebe lo miró confundida.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Nunca has conocido a nadie que te trate como corresponde, y bueno, no sé...quizás...  
>Phoebe alzó una ceja y se quedó mirándolo en un intento de identificar en qué momento y cómo, Leo había perdido el juicio. Esperó a que terminara su chiste o que soltara una carcajada pero eso no pasó: él la miraba con seriedad.<br>― Ambos estamos solos...tú necesitas darle espacio a "Phoebe", y yo...para ser sincero...―suspiró― la única razón de quedarme aquí fue por Piper y, bueno, por la amistad que tengo contigo, pero, ahora que ella y yo no somos nada...  
>― Solamente quedamos nosotros. ―completó Phoebe, refiriéndose a ella y a su pequeña familia.<p>

Leo se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Phoebe se dejó llevar. El beso fue delicado y tímido. Él le sostuvo el mentón con cuidado y respeto, y ella aflojó la rigidez de su espalda para ayudarlo a alcanzar sus labios sin tanto esfuerzo.

― Quizás intentarlo no sea mala idea. ―murmuró ella al separarse, jadeando despacio.

― No quiero usarte para olvidarme de ella. ―le aclaró de inmediato― No quiero que pienses que eres una segunda opción o que no mereces que alguien te ame de verdad, solamente...

― Quieres ayudarme a soltarme, lo entiendo. ―le interrumpió, algo más animada― No quiero vivir con miedo. Y sé que volverás a Piper, con el tiempo, pero quiero volver a creer.

― ¿Qué pasa si sale mal? ―preguntó él, arrepintiéndose de la idea al darse cuenta de que ahora la cosa iba en serio y había mucho en juego.

― Jamás me harías daño, ¿Verdad? ―preguntó con un leve temblor, confundida acerca de la decisión que estaban tomando.

― No, nunca. ―juró tajante.

― Entonces nada puede salir mal.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez por más tiempo. No podían negar que había algo de atracción entre ambos, pero tampoco que sus corazones llevaban otros nombres tatuados encima: pero estaban rotos, y si ambos podían servir de vendaje para el otro, que así fuera mientras sanaban. Ya verían qué hacer luego.

Paige estaba entre indignada y contenta. Primero, ¿Qué le pasaba a Phoebe con meterse con los novios de sus hermanas? Primero Hackett, ahora Leo, ¿Quién venía después, Andy? nunca pensó que su hermana fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero cada día confirmaba más que no conocía en absoluto a las personas viviendo con ella. Segundo, no le cabía en la cabeza cómo podían hacerle algo así a Piper, aunque debía reconocer que se lo merecía por haber dejado a Leo y reemplazado con Dan. Tercero, al fin tenía las pruebas que necesitaba y usaría la tarde siguiente a la hora del almuerzo familiar. ¿Querían saber qué era que tu propia familia te traicionara? Entonces lo harían: una por una.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Paige, ¿Qué harás, pequeña?<strong>

_**Respuesta(s) de**_** review(s):**

**DyegoHalliwell:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes jaja, todo bien. Oh, ese flash back, me sentía con ganas de hacer maldades ese día. Créeme que yo también me alegro, la idea original era un beso y nada más, ¡pero los personajes se mandan solos! Ya veremos que pasa con Cole, y Piper, y bueno, esto estará un poco líado por un tiempo...creo, no sé, ¿A dónde querrán ir estos seres? Oh, antes de que lo olvide, ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!

**keisi-san:** primero: eres un amor. Segundo, lamento torturatte tanto jajajaja, y a Phoebe, y a todos en general. Espero estar desarrollando bien su historia, porque lo hago todo a base de leer cosas online ya que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando la pobre -y espero que así se quede-. Ojalá Phoebe se dé una oportunidad con Cole, pero ahora con Leo en medio, no sé si él estará muy disponible para ella...  
>Poco a poco voy tratando de solucionar el tema Piper, ¿Va funcionando? Todas las críticas se aceptan. De Paige enamorada no hay mucho en este cap, pero de Paige haciendo maldades...jijijiji, esta pequeña es la que mueve los hilos de todo. ¡Gracias por hacerte tiempo entre toda slas cosas que haces! ¡Éxito en todo!<p> 


	22. Ruptura

**Disculpas miles. No sé dónde anda Val, así que Paige fue muy difícil de tomar, lo siento!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo veintiuno: de bebés I.<strong>

Prue se había levantado temprano para alistarse y verse lo más natural y sana posible, lo cual no era tan fácil: había gastado una hora en maquillaje tratando de disimular las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro, además de la resequedad de sus labios producto de las náuseas y vómitos. Estaba muerta. Tenía sueño y estaba cansada, ¿Y así prentendían que siguiera pasando ocho meses más? Estaban locos.

- Hijo, deja a tu hermana en paz. -le pidió Paola, caminando tras Alex quien había cruzado corriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Alex negó, sonriendo juguetonamente, encaramándose sobre las piernas de la demacrada chica sentada en el escritorio de la habitación de Paige.

- No molesta, tranquila. -aseguró, sabiendo que mentía. Tenerlo así le remordía la conciencia y no podía dejar de preguntarse si sería capaz de eliminar a su hijo. Su hijo. Era demasiado fuerte como asimilarlo así de golpe.

- ¿Dorothy va a bajar? -preguntó Prue, preocupada por lo que la mujer pudiera decir allá abajo, puesto que sabía de su estado y además, parte de la historia de Phoebe, y conociendo lo cizañera que era, podía soltar esa información frente a las demás y desatar un verdadero infierno del que no tenía idea cómo enfrentar.

- Hablé con ella, no va a decir nada. -le aseguró.

- No estaría tan segura. -respondió torciendo la boca, entreteniendo a Alex con un juego de manos.

- Por Phoebe no te preocupes. -suspiró- No cree que sea cierto...dice que es una excusa y que no apoya las mentiras, por ende, no repetirá nada de lo que escuchó.

- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó Prue, apretando las mandíbulas al oír eso.

- Prue, no la tomes en serio. -le pidió casi en un ruego- Tiene problemas.

- Todos tenemos problemas, y sea quien sea, no voy a permitir que dude de la palabra de mi hermana sobretodo en algo tan grave. -le advirtió.

- Tómalo como una ventaja esta vez. -le sugirió- ¿Prefieres que vaya y se lo cuente a todos?

Prue refunfuñó algo entre dientes que Paola no logró oír, pero tuvo que reconocer que ésta tenía razón en lo que decía.

- ¿Qué hay de mi? -preguntó después, pensando en lo mucho que no soportaba a quien se hacía llamar su abuela.

- No dirá nada. -le aseguró Paola- Y entre más nerviosa te muestres, más vas a dejar entrever que algo está pasando.

Prue suspiró y asintió con pesadez.

- Voy a terminar de mezclar las ensaladas, ¿Bajas? -preguntó.

Dorothy pudo ver a su nieta mayor y a su nieto mejor bajar la escalera de la mano, mientras Paola iba tras ellos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿Qué hacía esa muchachita en la casa? La tenía harta. ¡Todos estaban tan preocupados por ella! Quería que se fuera, esa no era su casa y ella tenía dónde estar, además, ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Si no quería quedar embarazada no debió haberse acostado con su novio, ¡Y novio!, ¡Ni siquiera estaba casada! Si había borrado a la famosa Phoebe de la lista con doble tarja, ahora Prudence se le unía y haría lo imposible por sacarla de la casa.

Leo estaba siendo instruido por Victor en el arte de asar carne y demases para la comida: cada vez que sacaba la parrilla le enseñaba todo de nuevo, y parecía que el momento en que le confiara el asado completo no iba a llegar jamás. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, porque, aunque Leo quería mucho a esa familia, no dejaba de extrañar a sus padres en España y Víctor se portaba como uno, sin importar que ya no estuviera con Piper.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Víctor.

- Una veintitrés. -respondió Leo, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo. Fue en ese momento en que aprovechó de enviar un mensaje a Phoebe, antes de ser regañado.

- Concéntrate hijo, que esto es importante. -le recordó Víctor.

Leo se rió para sus adentros, para ser un hombre serio y lleno de cosas por hacer, le daba extrema importancia a cosas pequeñas como esa.

En casa de las Halliwell se respiraba una paz un poco extraña, o más bien, un silencio intranquilo. Piper estaba bastante nerviosa pensando en reencontrarse con Prue después de casi una semana sin hablarle y después de haberle gritado todo lo que le había gritado, de tener que estar en la misma habitación que Leo y además, de compartir la mesa con sus hermanas sabiendo que les guardaba un gran secreto. Sentía que iba a terminar de volverse loca con tantas mentiras y sentimientos entrelazados, pero también sabía que Leo era una persona muy dulce y no haría nada para incomodarla, ¡Y eso era algo que odiaba!, porque lo amaba y no podía tenerlo...volvió a pensar en Prue, ella tampoco diría nada, por lo tanto, el almuerzo pasaría como cualquier otro en donde nada de nada ocurriría. Un domingo más. Escuchó el sonido de un celular, se acercó a mirar el suyo, pero no había nada. Ya no despertaba con mensajes amorosos o de ningún tipo en realidad, desde que Leo y ella habían terminado.

- Nota mental: darle mi número a Daniel. -pensó.

En la habitación de los mellizos, Matthew y Piper habían decidido que meterse bajo la cama en donde su madre no cabía para esconderse de la hora de la vestimenta.

- ¡Los voy a atrapar! -insistía ésta, tratando de ser paciente y aprovechando la travesura para jugar con ellos un rato, a la larga, sabía que apenas les diera la instrucción con pose seria, ambos saldrían sin chistar de ahí abajo.

- ¡Pin! -repitió Matthew, al escuchar el sonido del teléfono de su madre.

- ¡Volveré!, ¡Argh! -es advirtió ésta, haciendo como que apretaba los dientes y rugía.

Ambos se pusieron a reír y a jugar entre ellos, aún bajo la cama, mientras Phoebe se levantaba sobándose la espalda para sacar el teléfono sobre el velador. Abrió los mensajes y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver que tenía uno de parte de Leo, que decía:

_"Buenos días bonita, espero que hayas descansado bien porque hoy quiero ver esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa tuya que jamás deberías ocultar._

_Te quiere, Leo"._

Phoebe sonrió ampliamente y se llevó el teléfono al corazón. Hacía siglos, no, en realidad, nunca en la vida, había recibido un mensaje así de parte de una "pareja". Solamente Leo le mandaba mensajes de ánimo/amistad de vez en cuando, pero eran mucho más generales y aunque dulces, no tenían el mismo sabor que aquél que acaba de recibir.

- Gracias. -murmuró hablándole a quien fuera que pudiera escucharla. Cerró los ojos, emocionada, pensando en que quizás la decisión había sido acertada y que, si las cosas seguían así, era posible que algún día se diera la oportunidad de conocer el amor.

- ¡Mamá! -le reclamó Sophia, aparentemente molesta al ver que ésta se había olvidado de perseguirlos por distraerse en el celular.

- ¡Ven aquí! -rebatió Phoebe, metiéndose abajo de la cama como pudo, sorprendiendo a ambos pequeños quienes no paraban de gritar y reírse; sabían que su mamá era bastante activa y juguetona, pero no habían esperado que se metiera bajo el colchón.

- ¿Qué pasó acá? -preguntó Piper, asomándose por la puerta, notando que lo único visible de los tres eran las piernas de Phoebe que no estaban metidas bajo la cama.

- Vayan por la tía Piper. -les susurró Phoebe.

Ambos pequeños se miraron y, traviesos, salieron de su escondite para arrastrarla de las mangas y empujarla hasta la cama.

- ¡Bien hecho piratas, ahora, que camine por la plancha! -les ordenó Phoebe.

Piper miró con horror como los pequeños tomaban calcetines y cintas para amarrarle las manos, sin éxito, y cómo Phoebe pretendía hacerles creer que un cojín rojo era la tabla por la que debía caminar.

- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan contenta? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño, entre divertida y preocupada, auto amarrándose las manos con una liga para el cabello.

- Mis hijos están sanos, mis hermanas también, ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? -preguntó.

Piper no quiso discutir eso, no sabía si era cierto o no, pero verla así de animada le gustaba. Excepto porque sus hermanas no estaban tan sanas...al menos Prue no...y si Phoebe y Paige llegaban a enterarse, ellas tampoco lo iban a estar.

- Piper, ¿Me haces los honores? -preguntó, indicando con un movimiento de rostro la ropa de los mellizos, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con su pie.

Los pequeños se sobresaltaron, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Corre! -gritó Sophia a Matthew, tratando de esconderse bajo la cama otra vez, pero su madre la atajó en su intento así como Piper afirmó a Matthew.

- No se van a salvar de esto. -sonrieron las dos, cargándolos camino a la tina para bañarlos antes de salir.

Ya en casa de Víctor, los nos entrararon corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo como cada vez que lo veían. Phoebe sonrió, verlos reírse así de contentos con él en los brazos le llenaba el corazón. Piper saludó a Prue con un abrazo solamente para disimular, lo que ella pudo sentir, pero no el resto, o al menos no los que no estaban enterados. Paige saludó con amabilidad a Víctor y Paola, pero pasó de largo hasta Alex y se perdió jugando con él y sus sobrinos, ignorando al resto, sobretodo a Prue; ahorraba sus energías para más tarde, tenía mucho que decir y fotos que enseñar. Ésta no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al sentirse rechazada por dos de sus tres hermanas. Paola le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo. El saludo de Piper y Leo fue algo incómodo, no así como el de Phoebe y este, quienes se sonrieron y se abrazaron con afecto antes de separarse.

- ¿Y Andy? -preguntó Phoebe, inocentemente, después de saludar a Prue.

- Tenía trabajo, algo extra. -mintió Prue, casi nerviosa.

No hubo más eventos remarcables hasta la hora de la comida, en donde todos se sentaron en los asientos de costumbre, incluyendo esta vez a la madre de Víctor.

- Oh, dejé los jugos en el refrigerador. -recordó Paola.

- Yo voy. -se ofreció Prue, buscando escapar un rato de ahí: estaba tensa y necesitaba respirar y para calmarse un poco.

Alex se apresuró en seguirla y pedirle que lo cargara, se llevaba muy bien con con su hermana y se había encariñado aún más esos días.

- No. -le pidió Paola- Te va a doler la espalda, lo has cargado mucho y hace peso. -le recordó.

Prue entendió lo que quería decirle: no debía hacer esfuerzos, no le hacía bien al bebé. Asintió, sin entender bien por qué se preocupaba del bienestar de aquella cosa, y le tomó la mano a Alex en su lugar. Al volver, agradeció no llevar al niño en brazos porque un mareo casi la tira al suelo y tuvo que afirmarse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio por completo.

- ¡Prue! -advirtió Paige, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó su padre, quien estaba sentado justo por donde ella iba pasando, logrando sentarla en su silla.

- Sí, creo que me moví muy rápido. -mintió, sintiendo como se le pintaban colores en los ojos, encandilada.

Piper, sabiendo a diferencia de ellos que estaba bien, no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro al haber oído a Paige reaccionar así.

- Claro que te moviste, bastante. -dijo Dorothy, quien durante toda la comida no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie más que a Víctor, Paola y Alex, ya que de esa forma le demostraba a los demás el desprecio que sentía por ellos, pero esta era su oportunidad de lanzar una granada a ver si podía sacarse a esa chiquilla de encima.

Víctor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero la mujer no se dio por enterada.

- Exceso de trabajo, pero no escuchas. -le regañó Phoebe.

- Vamos Prudence, ¿Hasta cuando crees que lo vas a poder ocultar? -preguntó, sintiéndose victoriosa.

A Prue se le congeló la sangre al escuchar eso y sintió que su respiración había dejado de ser constante. El miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, contagiándoselo a Piper quien apretó sin querer, la mano de Leo sentado junto a ella. Éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y agradeció que nadie los estuviera viendo como para notarlo, sobretodo Phoebe. Paola miró a su suegra con angustia, y Víctor trató de intervenir, pero no fue tan rápido como su progenitora.

- No es trabajo ni movimiento, queridas niñas. -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- la distinguida aquí presente.

- Mamá, no. -le pidió Víctor, caminando hasta ella para poder sacarla de ahí, pero no hubo caso.

- Está embarazada. -terminó de decir, bebiendo de su vaso con tranquilidad y una sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

A Piper se le cayó la cara al oír eso. No se había esperado algo así de la señora, y menos que las cosas se supieran tan pronto sin saber primero en qué iban a terminar. Prue cerró los ojos, derrotada, mientras Paola le pedía que escondiera la cabeza entre las piernas para que su mareo pasara rápido. Leo abrió los ojos inmensamente, y atinó a mirar a Phoebe de inmediato. Esta estaba tranquila, como si nada hubiera sido dicho, y eso le preocupó de inmediato. Paige, en tanto, comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, cada vez más agitada.

- Leo, deja a mamá en su habitación. -le pidió Víctor, tan seriamente que éste no lo dudó, y entendió, que algo malo había en esa situación al ver ese tipo de reacciones de parte de ellos.

Dorothy no dijo nada, se dejó acompañar, con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Paola, por favor, llévale su plato arriba.

Su esposa obedeció de inmediato, uniéndose a los otros dos en la escalera. Ni Leo ni Paola dirigieron una palabra a la anciana, pero eso no significaba que no lo harían más tarde. La mujer se sentó en su cama a comer, más feliz que nunca, mientras miraba por la ventana el bonito paisaje que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba abajo, pero eso le daba lo mismo: a Prudence le quedaban las horas contadas en esa casa y ella no tendría que seguir compartiendo techo con una hija de la asquerosa de Patricia Haliwell. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al bajar, Leo pudo ver que los niños seguían comiendo en su mesita junto a la de los adultos, ajenos a todo, y que Prue ya estaba sentada normalmente. Phoebe se puso de pie entre el silencio y las caras repartidas entre las gamas de expresión.

- Felicitaciones. -le dijo, abrazándola con mucha fuerza. Le hacía muy feliz saber que iba a tener un sobrino, pero no podía dejar de dolerle que ese bebé no fuera de ella...sí, Leo tenía razón, habían muchas cosas sin solucionar todavía, y entre esas, estaba Patience.

Piper sintió como se le partía el corazón al ver esa escena. No podía ser verdad, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué así?

- Te mereces esta felicidad, más que nadie. -le aseguró Phoebe, separándose de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa, la más feliz que encontró para dar- Te prometo que si sientes que estar embarazada es lo mejor que te pudo pasar, el día en que veas esa carita de frente, vas a entender qué es la felicidad de verdad. Estoy tan feliz por ti, hermana. -terminó de decirle, abrazándola de nuevo con mucha más fuerza que antes, temiendo desarmarse del dolor. Sus ojos se aguaron. Se mordió la lengua, evitando llorar.

Prue no dijo nada, estática. Estaba entre aterrada y atónita.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a contarnos? -preguntó Paige, apenas logrando articular las palabras.

- No te enojes, esperaba a que Andy estuviera aquí también. -supuso Phoebe, quien no podía dejar de sentirse celosa de eso, pero a la vez muy feliz de que su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de formar una familia con el hombre que amaba, que además, era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido en su vida. Sí, Prue se merecía eso y mucho más- ¿Y?, ¿Cuándo llega? -preguntó, tratando de demostrar entusiasmo en vista de que nadie más parecía hablar, y podía sentir la mirada de Leo en su nuca.

- Mayo. -balbuceó Prue, quien había hecho ese cálculo hacia unos días, intentando parecer natural, pero estaba tan shockeada que no tenía idea qué decir, qué hacer.

Phoebe sonrió, nostálgica.

- Como Piper y Matt, si no se hubiesen adelantado. -dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- Eh, voy al baño. Felicitaciones de nuevo...-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, subiendo la escalera a paso lento para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Si algo detuvo a quien fuere de subir a hablar con ella, fueron los gritos de Paige.

- ¿Ya te casaste y no nos dijiste? -ironizó, saliendo de su sorpresa. Estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué la vieja sabía antes que ella?, ¿Por qué ESA mujer sabía antes que ellas?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Prue.

- ¿QUÉ? -repitió en forma sarcástica- ¿Qué? -dijo otra vez, poniendo voz de tonta- ¡Te la pasas haciendo cosas a nuestras espaldas y ahora esto!, ¡Ahora haces esto!, ¿Realmente crees que es momento para esto?

- ¿Paige de qué estás hablando? -le preguntó Piper, incrédula ante su egoísmo.

- ¿No te das cuenta? -gritó, causando que los mellizos y Alex dejaran de jugar y dirigieran sus miradas a ellas- ¡Se deshizo de nosotras y en menos de veinticuatro horas ya se volvió loca!, ¡Primero la mudanza, ahora esta cosa!, ¿Qué viene después, ah?

Paige gritaba. Piper negaba afirmándose la cabeza. Los niños miraban con susto, los adultos se habían olvidado de la presencia de ellos. Prue sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle. Phoebe no bajaba, y ante uno de los reclamos de Paige, Prue explotó:

- ¡Paige ya basta!, ¡No lo voy a tener!, ¡Esta "cosa" no va a nacer! -confesó, sin saber que ya tenía la decisión lista, tomándola en ese instante, sorprendiéndose hasta a ella misma.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Piper, sentándose de golpe al oír eso.

Paola miró a Víctor con cara de "¿Tú sabías algo?" y este abrió los ojos a su máxima expansión; él mismo le había dicho que iba a apoyarla en todo, pero eso no se lo estaba esperando, o sea sí, pero no. No estaba seguro. Leo sintió una punzada al pensar en qué pasaría con Phoebe apenas se enterara de eso, que fue la misma que sintió Piper.

- No vas a tener ningún sobrino nuevo, Paige, así que puedes dejar de mirarte el ombligo y hacer un escándalo por eso. -respondió con la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Le temblaba el mentógn. Le sangraban los dedos; ya no le quedaban cutículas.

- ¿Cómo que no lo vas a tener? -gritó Paige de vuelta, pero sus gritos histéricos fueron tapados por otra pregunta, mucho más suave, pero mucho más potente que esa:

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Phoebe con apenas un hilito de voz, quien había bajado al escuchar la discusión abajo.

Prue se tapó la cara con las manos. No podía creerlo. Piper se apresuró en acercarse a Phoebe, por si acaso, solamente por hacer algo porque estaba tan confundida que le era imposible pensar en algo. La cara de Paige terminó de tornarse roja yse paró frente a su hermana mayor con cara de indignación. La miró a los ojos, con tanta rabia, con tanto odio, que Prue sintió un temblor que casi la hizo caer.

- Me das asco. -le dijo, tan simple, tan natural, que fue lo más horrible que Prudence había escuchado en toda su vida de parte de alguien.

- Daría todo por ser tu en este momento y respondes así...-dijo Phoebe despacio, ignorándolas a todas, olvidándose de pensar en los demás primero, no se pudo contener más- ¡No sabes todo lo que daría por tener lo que tienes tu!, ¡Mi vida!, ¡Todo lo que tengo!, ¡Todo Prudence!, por tenerla de vuelta -lloró, y lloró con fuerza, tanta que la voz le raspaba la garganta y hasta Paige se preocupó de su reacción- ¡Daría todo por que Patience...!

La voz de Phoebe se quebró al pronunciar ese nombre es voz alta y sintió que las rodillas iban a cederle si no hacía algo, por lo que sin mirar a nadie, salió de la casa a zancadas. Las miradas de Piper y Leo se encontraron por un segundo, en situaciones como esas, él siempre estaba a su lado. Pero no esta vez. Piper cerró los ojos al ver a Leo darle literalmente la espalda para ir tras Phoebe, con el dolor de su alma, el chico de ojos azules daba vuelta la página.

- ¿Quién es Patience? -preguntó Paige de inmediato, al ver las caras que todos habían puesto, sabía que era alguien importante. Nadie le respondió- Piper, ¿Quién es Patience? -preguntó, cada vez más y más molesta- ¡Quién demonios es Patience! Oh, ya sé...-se rió, amargamente- Nadie me dirá nada. Como siempre, nadie me dirá nada.

Indignada, Paige pasó de largo, no sin antes darle un empujón a Piper en su camino, para seguir los pasos de Phoebe fuera de la casa, pero en lugar de girar a la derecha torció a la izquierda. Prue, al sentir las miradas restantes sobre ella, no aguantó más y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación. Piper hizo un puchero, intentando contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde fue mamá? -preguntó Sophia con lágrimas en los ojos, por un momento, todos se habían olvidado de que los niños seguían ahí, y peor: hasta Phoebe había salido sin llevarlos con ella, pero todos convenían que había sido lo mejor.

- Ya viene. -le prometió Paola, recibiéndola entre sus brazos junto a Matthew. Víctor en tanto sostuvo a Alex, para luego abrazar a Piper con su brazo libre.

- Vamos a solucionar esto. -le prometió.

- Lo sé. -respondió sin ánimos, con el corazón roto por sus hermanas y además por Leo.

Cole estaba limpiando su auto cuando vio a Phoebe caminando bastante rápido desde la casa de su padre hasta la suya, sin los pequeños, sin nadie para ser exactos. Sintió que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentarla, estaba celoso, sí, lo reconocía, y le molestaba sobremanera que le hubiese mentido.

- ¡Phoebe! -llamó, cruzando la calle entre trotes, al verla tan concentrada en quién sabía qué- Hola. -dijo al pararse junto a ella, pero ésta parecía no escucharlo porque siguió caminando, igual de rápido.

Cole se extrañó ante eso, ella podía ser un poco rara a veces y torpemente nerviosa, pero no maleducada. Lo intentó de nuevo, se lo debía.

- Phoebe. -le dijo otra vez, parándose frente a ella.

La muchacha dejó de caminar, sorprendiéndose al ver una pared frente a ella, que luego identificó como Cole. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero no dijo nada. Los pensamientos le quemaban en la cabeza y apenas podía respirar bien.

- Me considero una persona directa, y no quiero irme por las ramas, así que, ¿Podrías decirme por qué me mentiste? -preguntó sin rodeos, algo nervioso por su respuesta.

Phoebe se quedó mirándolo como si no supiera de qué le hablaba, y en realidad, no entendía, ¿A qué se refería?

- Phoebe. -dijo Leo, quien venía siguiéndola desde que había dejado la casa, parándose junto a ella, quedando frente a Cole- ¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó de inmediato, algo incómodo.

- Sí, sí interrumpes. -dijo Cole, molesto- ¿Nos dejas a solas?

- Creo que está un poco ocupada ahora, cuando pueda, te avisamos. -le dijo Leo, tratando de tomarla de la mano para irse con ella a otra parte.

- Espera. -le detuvo él, cortándole el paso- Necesito que hablemos ahora. -insistió Cole, dirigiéndose a ella.

- Lo lamento, yo estaba hablando con ella primero y estás interrumpiéndonos. -insistió Leo, tomándola de la mano esta vez, gesto en el que Cole reparó de inmediato.

- Disculpa, niño, pero esta conversación es entre ella y yo y si mal no recuerdo tú preguntaste si interrumpías y te dije que sí, ¿Preguntas por preguntar?

Cole y Leo siguieron disputándose la atención de Phoebe; el primero muerto de celos, el segundo, preocupado y sobreprotector. Ésta en tanto, no los escuchaba, ni siquiera lograba reconocer a quien tenía al frente, le daba lo mismo quienes eran y de qué hablaban: en lo único que podía pensar era en Prue, su sobrino y en Patience. Todo lo demás, no significaba nada para ella.

- Lamento interrumpirlos. -dijo al final, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio, y su voz fue tan suave y severa, que ambos guardaron silencio para escucharla- pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Si me permiten, tengo cosas que hacer, y ninguno de los dos está en mis planes ahora. -dijo, dirigéndose hasta su auto estacionado a tres metros de ellos- Y tampoco en los de más tarde, así que, por favor, por hoy les agradecería que me dejaran tranquila.

Ambos se quedaron en su posición, viéndola cerrar la puerta del auto, acomodar el espejo retrovisor y pasar junto a ellos sin mirarlos, calle abajo con destino desconocido. Se miraron el uno al otro: los celos y la sobreprotección habían desaparecido para dejar paso a la preocupación y la duda, a un mal presentimiento. No se dijeron nada, simplemente se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron cada uno a su hogar, entre humillados y confundidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooops.<strong>

_**Respuesta(s) de review(s)**_

**chris**: ¡Hola Chris, Bienvenido! Gracias por pasarte por "una nueva familia" ¡Y más aún por pasarte por acá! Me gustó MUCHo tu comentario, espero poder leer más! y sobre el sufrimiento, lamento decirte que siempre los hago sufrir mucho jaja, pero también tienen sus momentos felices. Sobre el resto del comenario, verás que poco a poco todo llegará a su orden, sobre Leo y Phoebe, no es más que un error, ellos mismos se darán cuenta, no te preocupes.

**keisi-san: **COMO OLVIDARTE. Gracias por todo! no te respondo bien el review porque te lo dije por interno y porque está el rr en interno y no me acuerdo donde jaja, te adoro!

**WiccanSoldier1297:** PROMISCUIDADES jajajaja! Dejará de ser rusia cuando recapacite.

**tama45**: Phoebe y Leo no piensan, ¿O sí? Esta vez Paigecita no dijo nada.


End file.
